Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS: The Planetary Stones (El rescate de Aera)
by BadLuckAE
Summary: La hermandad de la Galaxia tiene secuestrada a Aera, todo el mundo decidio tomar a Eclispor y a sus seguidores como un enemigo en común y el rescate de la chica sera de gran ayuda para por lo menos frustrar el intento de creación de la "Primera Duelista del Nuevo Mundo" usando a Aera Vento como sujeto de prueba. ¿Podran todos salvar a Aera Vento antes de que sea demasiado tarde?
1. La Admision a la Universidad

**Ustedes ya conocen los disclaimers, pero bueno... Esta es una historia que se enfoca en los OC principalmente. Asi que mejor inicio el capitulo.**

* * *

Era un día algo tranquilo en Ciudad Den, los estudiantes estaban haciendo su examen de admisión para ser admitidos en la Universidad de Profesionales de Ciudad Den, las reglas eran simples, si ganabas eras admitido, si perdías eras expulsado, si ganabas pero presumías y te burlabas del perdedor, serias rechazado, y si perdías y el que ganaba se burlaba de ti, pero te comportabas como un buen perdedor, serias aceptado.

-¡Estudiantes número 497 y 498, a iniciar su prueba!- Grito los examinadores.

-¡Sí!-Gritaron 2 chicas luego de escuchar esa orden y ambas se pusieron al duelo, preparando su disco de duelos. John Johnson un chico de cabello castaño, chaqueta verde, camisa negra, pantalones de mezclilla azules y zapatos negros, estaba el duelo bastante interesado, porque sabía que el sería el último en tener su duelo, aunque él era el único que estaba en la sala junto con el examinador.

Las chicas tenían su duelo, era un poco aburrido, pues se notaba que una de ellas era una completa novata y cometía muchos errores, aunque el examinador poco le importaba los mazos de las chicas, pues él esperaba más de las actitudes de las chicas que de su estilo de juego, el duelo acabo, la chica pelirroja que vestía un uniforme escolar gano.

-¡Si gane!- La chica sonrió.- ¡Hey!-Se agacho al ver a la otra debido que estaba llorando.- No te pongas triste amiga, en estas cosas siempre habrá un ganador y un perdedor, tu no perdiste porque fueras mala, de hecho fuiste buena, cometiste unos errores como yo, somos humanas. ¿Cuál era tu nombre?

-Amanda…- La chica pelinegra se secó sus lágrimas.- Amanda Rose. ¿Y el tuyo?

-Aera, Aera Vento.

-Aera…- Las 2 chicas se levantaron, a lo cual se vieron mutuamente.-Intentare hacer el examen el año que viene, si lo paso quiero tener un duelo contra ti.

-De acuerdo.- Las chicas sonríen y se dan la mano, Aera se queda sola mientras Amanda se va, el examinador ve a la ganadora y comienza a hablar.

-¡Aera Vento, 17 años, Aprobada! ¡Los últimos 2…! Un momento…- El examinador ve la lista y solo conto 499 aspirantes siendo John el último y por ende el que se quedaría sin oponente, el examinador entonces hace una llamada.- ¿Subdirectora Solaría? ¿Subdirectora Lunaria? Soy yo, hay un problema, tenemos un aspirante sin duelista a probar. ¿Si, que se enfrente a él? ¿Están locas? El no podrá contra ese tipo.- La cara del examinador se pone seria.- De acuerdo. Jonathan Johnson, te vas a enfrentar a un duelista avanzado.

-¿Que? ¿Me tocara luchar contra un duelista avanzado?

-Exacto, aunque tu desafío será solo sobrevivir 5 turnos, dudo que puedas con ese tipo.

Aera y John se sorprenden, pues para que te pongan a sobrevivir solo 5 turnos contra alguien como prueba es señal de que no será fácil la batalla.

-¿Crees poder con ello?-El examinador pregunto a John por eso, debido a que ni siquiera el mismo sabía si Johnson pasaría el examen.

-Podre aguantar eso.

-De acuerdo.- Entonces la puerta del otro lado del auditorio donde tenían duelos se abrió, dejando entrar a un hombre de al menos 21 años, este era moreno, de cabello oscuro y despeinado, le llegaba hasta la nuca, sus ojos eran verdes, pero se notaba las ojeras, traía vestido una camisa blanca con detalles rojos, pantalón negro, chamarra marrón y tenis.

-¿Este es el mocoso que debo humillar?-Pregunto el adulto de manera arrogante.- Hay que estar bien jodido para que te toque contra mí. ¿Abandonaras?

Johnny vio a su rival, este estaba en la plataforma mientras que John iba a bajar las escaleras, negando la pregunta de ese tipo.

-No.

-Entonces no muevas tu culo de ese lugar. Mi nombre es Leaf Lake.- Leaf le revelo a Johnson su nombre. – La única manera de permitirte entrar a este lugar es aguantando 5 turnos, lógicamente yo seré el primero porque hay que estar idiota para darle 3 de los 5 turnos al aspirante que pateare el culo.

-Lo dices a manera de amenaza Leaf.- John contesto de manera arrogante.- Me importa muy poco tus amenazas.- John preparo su disco de duelo sin miedo.

-(Tiene agallas) ¡Duelo!- Grito Leaf.

Entonces ambos encendieron sus discos de duelo para comenzar con el duelo de admision de Johnson.

* * *

 **Turno 1. Leaf Lake (4000 LP) Cartas en mano=5**

-Empiezo el duelo invocando a Princesa Hermosa Luz **(LVL 1 ATK: 0 DEF: 0)**

En el mismo momento en que la carta con la figura de una niña con un vestido amarillo de princesa fue puesta en el disco de Leaf, una niña de unos 12 años apareció, con un vestido amarillo, se mostró una pantalla azul mostrando el nulo ataque que tenía.

-Nunca me espere un mazo así.-Aera se sorprendió.- Pero la niña es muy tierna.- Afirmo la chica al ver como la niña le guiño un ojo.

-Nunca subestimes la apariencia de un duelista y la de su mazo chica, ahora coloco 2 cartas bocabajo.- Entonces Leaf baja los brazos y suspira.- Acabo mi turno, muéstrame que vale la pena tenerte aquí Johnson. **Mano de Leaf: 2**

* * *

 **Turno 2. John Johnson (4000 LP) Cartas en mano=5**

-¡Es mi turno! ¡Robo!- Johnson observa una de sus cartas, precisamente la que robo y ve su mano.- ¡Invoco a Ave Defensora Tucán! **(LVL 4 ATK: 1000 DEF: 1500)**

-¿Tú también tienes el mismo mazo que yo?-Aera se sorprende al ver como se crea un tucán a lado de John.

-Pensé que era el único con eso.- John sonríe nerviosamente y ve a Lake.- Activo el efecto de Ave Defensora Tucán. Si esta carta es invocada de manera exitosa, puedo destruir una carta bocabajo de tu campo, y si es una carta trampa, pierdes 500 puntos de vida y yo gano 500 puntos de vida aparte podre robar una carta, de lo contrario si es una carta mágica, tu robaras la carta, pero perderás los 500 puntos de vida y yo ganare mis 500. ¡Escojo la de la izquierda!- Dicho esto, la carta bocabajo explota mientras los puntos de vida de ambos son alterados.

 **John Johnson (4500 LP)**

 **Leaf Lake (3500 LP)**

-No mentiré, fue una buena jugada.-Leaf alago a Johnson para luego ver como este roba una carta.- Pero activo mi carta trampa desde mi cementerio. ¡Cero Atacato! Si esta carta es destruida por el efecto de un monstruo, este pierde todo su ataque durante este turno.

-Eso no es un problema.

-Ya veo… ¿Harás una invocación ritual?- John fue sorprendido por esa pregunta de Leaf, le leyó la mente.- Hazla, no te tengo miedo.

-De acuerdo ¡Activo mi carta ritual! ¡Llamado del Viento! Con esta carta puedo hacer una invocación ritual desde mi mazo.

-¿Eh?-La chica se sorprende y empieza a ver su baraja, viendo que efectivamente no tenía esa carta.

-¡Envió de mi mano al cementerio a Ave Defensora Colibrí de Nive Ave Defensora Avestruz de nivel 4 para hacer una invocación ritual de nivel 8!- Entonces John envía sus 2 cartas al cementerio y su baraja saca una carta la cual empieza a tener un brillo verde. ¡Ave majestuosa, aparece para mi ayuda! ¡Invocación Ritual! ¡Aparece Ave Defensora Majestuosa Águila! **(RITUAL LVL 8 ATK: 2500 DEF: 2000)**

Un tornado del viento apareció para ser desecho de forma repentina por un ave que salió dentro de él, un águila con una armadura similar a la del tucán que está en campo se mostró.

-Es un monstruo impresionante.-Lake sonríe.- No he visto ninguna invocación ritual en toda mi jodida vida, estos tiempos han sido solo de puro maldito monstruo link y péndulo.- Como sea, no podrás derrotarme.

-Ya lo veremos. ¡Ataca Ave Defensora Majestuosa Águila! ¡Tornado del Valor!- El águila entonces empezó a agitar sus alas bruscamente de tal manera que creo un tornado que arraso sin dificultades con el hada.

-¡Agh!-Leaf grito al ver como su hada es destruida.- Eso te saldrá contraproducente Johnson.

 **Leaf Lake (1000 LP)**

-¡Activo mi Habilidad de Duelista: Causa y Efecto=0! Una vez por duelo, puedo regresar todo mi campo, a como estaba al principio del turno, en pocas palabras como si este turno nunca hubiera pasado, como sea, estos no cambiaran mis puntos de vida.- Entonces la Princesa Hermosa Luz apareció en el campo al igual que la carta bocabajo de Lake.

-Vas a conocer porque todos le temen a este chico Johnson.- El examinador ve el duelo muy serio, Aera se sorprende por ver que Leaf se las ingenió para hacer que todo lo que hizo John en su turno se volviera en vano.

-Ahora activo el efecto de Princesa Hermosa Luz, este efecto se activa si deja el campo, y al no ser negada su destrucción lo puedo activar, y este efecto es traer desde mi mazo una Princesa Hermosa, y elijo a Princesa Hermosa Fuego **(LVL 2 ATK: 500 DEF: 500)**.- Dicho esto, Leaf saco una carta con dicho nombre desde su mazo y la puso en posición de ataque en su disco de duelo.- ¡Ahora continuo con el efecto de Princesa Hermosa Fuego! Cuando esta carta es invocada, destruye al monstruo de mayor ataque del oponente y le inflige su ataque como daño a los puntos de vida de este. ¡Princesa Hermosa Fuego, Fuego Cruzado!- Acto seguido el águila de John se quemó por completo, hasta volverse cenizas, entonces la Princesa voló hacia el aspirante y lanzo una ráfaga de fuego hacia Johnson.

 **John Johnson (2000 LP)**

-Me supo voltear toda la jugada, lo mejor que puedo hacer por ahora es aguantar.- John entonces ve su mano.- Coloco 2 cartas bocabajo.- El aspirante coloco las 2 cartas bocabajo para posteriormente acabar su turno. **Mano de John: 1**

* * *

 **Turno 3. Leaf Lake (1000 LP) Cartas en mano=2**

-Es mi turno, ¡Robo!

-Activo una carta bocabajo.

-¿Que?

-Mi carta bocabajo Rugido Amenazante, esta carta evitara que ataques este turno.

-Ya veo. Entonces convoco a mi Princesa Hermosa Agua. **(LVL 4 ATK: 1500 DEF: 1500)** -Al ver a sus 3 princesas, Leaf decidió levantar su brazo y cerrar su mano.- Y ahora ¡Aparecerá el circuito que me guiara a tu destrucción!

-Ahí viene.- El examinador vio como del cielo se creaba un cuadro con 8 flechas, 4 en las esquinas y las otras 4 en el centro de cada uno de los lados, todas dirigiéndose fuera del cuadro y no adentro, entonces 3 de ellas se iluminaron, las 3 flechas inferiores se iluminaron para que dentro del cuadrado cayera una espada hacia el centro del campo del duelo.

-¡Aparece Link 3, Princesa Hermosa, Caballera Evangelice! **(LINK 3 ATK: 2700)** Dicho esto, una mujer con una apariencia de caballera aparece de manera heroica enfrente de Leaf, su sola presencia lleno de miedo a John.-Ahora vuelvo a activar el efecto de Princesa Hermosa Luz, con lo cual traigo al campo a la Princesa Hermosa Tierra **(LVL 6 ATK: 2500 DEF: 2500)** Ahora activo el efecto de Evangelice. ¡Una vez por turno puedo asignarle un atributo a mi monstruo el cual estará basado en los atributos de los monstruos que fueron usados para su invocación! Cambio su atributo a fuego.

-Activo mi carta bocabajo.- Respondió Johnson.- Plumas benditas, con esta carta puedo descartar una carta de mi mano para ganar 500 puntos de vida.- Entonces John recupero una cantidad pequeña de puntos de vida.

 **John Johnson (2500 LP)**

-Este va a ser el último turno piadoso contigo Johnson. ¡Activo el efecto de fuego de Evangelice! ¡Una vez por turno puedo destruir todas las cartas en campo menos esta y por cada carta enviada al cementerio pierdes 500 puntos de vida! En total hay 4 cartas en campo(El Tucan, la Princesa Hermosa y las 2 cartas bocabajo de Lake) así que tú perderás 2000 puntos de vida. ¡Princesa Hermosa, Caballera Evangelice! ¡Excalibur!- Entonces la caballera clava su espada en el suelo y empiezan a salir muchas luces, las cuales destruyen todas las cartas en campo menos la Caballera y esas luces luego se dirigen a John atravesándolo aunque de manera holográfica.

-Maldición.- Johnson ve a Lake.

 **John Johnson (500LP)**

John ve como su territorio quedo completamente vacío, sin mano ni campo, se sintió frustrado porque no sabía qué hacer.

-¿Te vas a rendir marica? Acabo mi turno. **Cartas en mano: 2**

* * *

 **Turno 4. John Johnson (500LP) Cartas en mano=0**

-Se me hace que el ultimo estudiante va a ser rechazado.- Se dirigió Leaf al examinador, John no podía decir nada, pues a menos de que su última carta fuera una buena, Leaf había ganado.

-¡No te rindas!-Aera le grito.- ¡Tus puntos de vida no son 0, aun puedes continuar!

-Aera… Gracias. ¡Es mi fase de robo! ¡Robo una carta!- John ve su carta en la mano.- Coloco una carta bocabajo.- La mirada de frustración de Johnson cambio a una más alegre, como si supiera que hacer.- ¡Acabo mi turno!

* * *

 **Turno 5. Leaf Lake (1000 LP) Cartas en mano=2**

-¡Robo!- Grito Lake.- Si pierdes en este turno olvidate de que quedaste adentro, y yo evitare que entres. ¡Activo el efecto de fuego de Evangelice!

-¡Activo mi Habilidad de Duelista: Protección! A cambio de dar la mitad de mis puntos de vida, no recibo daños de efecto y mis cartas no son afectadas por las tuyas.- Un escudo se creó en la carta y al momento, John vio sus puntos de vida reducirse de los ya escasos 500 a 250

 **John Johnson (250 LP)**

-¡Acabemos con esto! ¡Evangelice ataca a sus puntos de vida!- Leaf ve a Johnson, este no tenía miedo, estaba sonriendo.

-¡Activo mi carta mágica de juego rápido! ¡Mismo destino! Durante todo este turno, el daño que tú recibas y el que yo reciba va a ser el mismo.

-¡Que!-Leaf se sorprendió.

-Tú dijiste que si perdía antes de acabar los 5 turnos, no sería admitido. ¡Pero nunca dijiste nada de un empate!

-Mierda, me volteaste la jugada.- Lake vio su mano, eran 3 cartas y entonces vio la manera de zafarse de una derrota casi inminente.- ¡Activo desde mi mano Dañato Mitato! Con esta carta mágica puedo reducir todo el daño a la mitad

-Pero aun así perderías el duelo.-John se cuestionó de lo que pasaba hasta que vio que Leaf sonrió.

-Hijo de puta.- Leaf sonríe mientras ve a Johnson.- Me la has hecho y bien.- Acto seguido su rostro de alegría paso a uno de seriedad absoluta.- Pero es hora de acabar con esto. ¡Cuando Dañato mitato se usa pasa directamente a estar bocarriba en mi campo, y puedo decidir si activar su efecto de nuevo o no!

-¿Cómo es eso posible?-Aera vio la carta.- ¿Cómo tienes una carta tan poderosa?

-Y no solo es eso, si Dañato Mitato es activado en el campo, pasa a la zona de cartas desterradas, y aun se puede activar desde ahí con el costo de enviarla desde esa zona hasta el cementerio ¡Y puedo activarlo una cuarta vez para regresar la carta al fondo del mazo! Ahora, activo Dañato Mitato en campo, con el costo de retirar la carta del juego.- La carta comenzó a desaparecer mientras que Leaf canto victoria.- Debido a que el daño se redujo 2 veces, este se volvió en 675, por lo cual no podrás sobrevivir esto.

-¿Ah no?-John vio su cementerio.- Quizás cierto colibrí cambie tu opinión. ¡Activo el efecto de Ave Defensora Colibrí! Retirando esta carta del cementerio, si recibo un daño mayor al de mis puntos de vida, puedo anular todo el daño y acabar directamente la fase de batalla.-Entonces del cementerio de John salió un colibrí el cual intercepto la espada de Evangelice y la hizo retroceder hasta donde estaba Leaf, cuando el observo el tablero en su disco de duelo vio como estaban en la segunda fase principal así como los puntos de vida de ambos seguían intactos debido al mismo destino.

-Eres admitido… Pero ¿Quieres continuar con el duelo?

John ve a la chica que estaba cerca de él y al examinador y suspira.- Aunque quisiera continuar, no podría, pues dada la situación en la que me hallo, lo único que podría hacer es rendirme en mi siguiente turno. Evangelice es demasiado para mí.

-De acuerdo, entonces acabo mi turno. **Cartas en mano= 0**

* * *

Al acabar el turno de Lake, los monstruos desaparecieron y entonces ambos abrieron sus discos para sacar las cartas de sus cementerios y de sus zonas de cartas retiradas para meterlas cada uno a sus barajas.

-De acuerdo, como el duelo acabo y el aspirante sobrevivió los 5 turnos. ¡Jonathan Johnson, 18 años, Aprobado! ¡Los 3 pueden irse a su casa, las clases comenzaran en 2 meses!-Dicho esto el examinador se fue. El recién derrotado Leaf vio a Johnny y a Aera y solo sonrió.

-Son las 6 de la tarde, ya estará por anochecer. ¿Quieren que los lleve en mi auto?

-¿En serio?-Se preguntó Aera.

-No tengo cara de secuestrador.-Leaf contesto molesto.- Vámonos de este lugar, no estarán aquí por unos meses.

John suspiro y accedió a la invitación y los 3 salieron de la universidad, para entonces subirse al auto siendo Aera la que iría en la parte de atrás y Johnny el copiloto, entonces Leaf encendió el auto y se propuso a irse junto a los 2.

Mientras tanto, el director de la escuela veía el auto irse y llego el examinador para hablar con el.

-¿Cuántos alumnos fueron admitidos?-El director pregunto.

-Solo fueron admitidos 182 alumnos.

El director suspiro.

-Escuche que pusieron a uno a enfrentarse a un estudiante de penúltimo grado. ¿Qué paso?

-Aprobó ese chico director Dalton, lo que tenía que hacer era sobrevivir 5 turnos ante Leaf y lo logro.

-Que interesante. ¿Cómo se llama?

-Jonathan Johnson.

-John… Es un alumno con potencial, si se las apaño para entrar así, supongo que no tendrá problemas conmigo.

* * *

De vuelta al auto, Aera se bajó del auto y entro a su casa, a pesar de la apariencia de la chica, su casa no se hallaba en la mejor de las condiciones.

-¡Gracias Leaf!

-No hay de que chica.- No pasaron ni 5 segundos desde que la chica entro a la casa para que los 2 duelistas se fueran.

El camino se notaba algo incómodo, pues ambos prácticamente pelearon para ver si Johnson lograba ser aceptado en la escuela.

-¿Es una noche calmada cierto?-Empezó con el tema de conversación Lake.- La ciudad es tranquila en la noche.

-Cierto, he oído que muchas ciudades son peligrosas en las noches. Aunque ahora muchos se van al nuevo Link Vrains desde el conflicto de los Caballeros de Hanoi.

-Sí, ese lugar es algo bueno si no te lastimas porque te da un jodido dolor de cabeza, te lo digo por experiencia.

-También he oído de un grupo de rebeldes llamados Element Hackers, pero que más que nada son como una especie de grupo que buscan acabar con una mafia que se creó en el antiguo Link Vrains.- Afirmo Johnson para luego darse cuenta de que había llegado a su casa.- Es aquí, gracias Leaf.

-De nada.- Entonces John bajo del auto para que al momento, este se fuera, dejando a Leaf solo en el auto mientras se iba.

* * *

Pasaron unos 15 minutos hasta que Leaf llego a una cabaña un poco a las afueras de la ciudad, apenas entro a su casa y aventó su mochila al sillón y saco su teléfono debido a que recibió unos 4 mensajes.

 _Inadaptados._

 _Tú, Pier, Leona, Maki y Jessica._

 _Jessica (17:05)_

 _Chicos, ¿Dónde estuvieron todo el día?_

 _Leona (17:06)_

 _Estuve ocupada._

 _Maki (17:06)_

 _Con Pier 7u7 No nos mientas._

 _Leona (17:07)_

 _Callate!_

 _Tú (20:14)_

 _Ya llegue a mi casa ¿Hablaban de Pier y de su novia no?_

 _Pier (20:15)_

 _Oye Lake, vi que te llevaste a unos chicos cuando saliste de la academia._

 _Tú (20:17)_

 _Me la hicieron de examinador, el chico, creo se llama John Johnson tuvo que aguantar 5 turnos contra mí, nadie sabe cómo carajos sobrevivo los 5 turnos._

 _Jessica. (20:18)_

 _Bueno, ya que todos están aquí, necesitamos hablar de un problema, los veo mañana, los veré en el LINK VRAINS ANTIGUO, no en el nuevo, no queremos meternos en problema con SOL de nuevo ¡OISTE MAKI!_

 _Maki (20: 20)_

 _Oki doki 7u7,-,-_

Leaf entonces guardo su celular y entonces se fue a su cuarto.

* * *

De vuelta en su casa, John veía una foto de una niña de unos 5 años y de ahí saco un frasco con unas pastillas para tragarse una.

-Perdón… hermanita… Si hubiera llegado una hora antes…

Entonces una chica salio de su cuarto al ver a Johnson, la chica tenía una apariencia gotica y se le notaba mucho sus ojeras, .

-Oye idiota, mamá y papá no regresaran del trabajo hasta las 11 de la noche ¿Tienes algo para cenar?

-Te hare unos sándwiches de queso fundido.

-Podría ser peor.- Contesto la chica y se sentó en la mesa para esperar la comida de su hermano mayor,

* * *

Aera estaba viendo una foto de una mujer en su cuarto, a su vez había muchas imágenes religiosas en su cuarto.

-¡Eres un hijo de puta Áureo!- Una chica le grito a su padre.- ¡Como mierda te atreves a llegar con una mujer a nuestra casa!

-¡Tengo que reemplazar a tu madre, su falta me duele!

-¡Entiendo eso, pero no de esta manera!

Aera escuchaba otra vez la misma discusión y lo único que podía hacer era llorar mientras abrazaba sus rodillas.

-(Debo buscar un apartamento...)

* * *

Las cosas en Den eran tranquilas, Dalton estaba viendo su casa, estaba su mujer y su hija acostadas en una cama, como toda una familia, Leaf veía la casa sola, debido a que por sus calificaciones fue abandonado, John se lamentaba viendo la foto de su hermana, porque sabe que a pesar de ello no volverá a ser la de antes al igual que los otros 5 chicos, Aera veía la ventana esperando un milagro.

Mientras tanto en Neo Link Vrains, muchos veían como el héroe y a su vez criminal Playmaker era buscado, a pesar de ello era un lugar tranquilo ya que Soulburner en ese servidor era un héroe para ellos.

En el antiguo Link Vrains, habían 3 personas con cascos que cubrían toda su cara, las cuales se quitaron dichos cascos, resultando ser una chica de cabello corto y castaño y ojos marrones mientras que vestia un traje marron, el segundo era un chico de la edad de Lake, con un cabello largo rojo de la misma manera que sus ojos y traje, mientras que la tercera era una chica de cabello largo complemente rubio al igual que sus ojos y su vestimenta.

En una casa, una mujer de unos 30 años de edad ve a su hermana dormida con el disco de duelos encendido, señal de que ella fue a Vrains, la chica le gustaría ir, pero tristemente, la tecnologia de SOL Tecnology no puede llevar a personas paraliticas.

A pesar de todo esto, habría un vínculo que uniría a todas estas personas, ese sería el de los duelos.

* * *

 **2 Meses después…**

John estaba caminando hacia la universidad, en el camino se había encontrado con Aera, sabía que su clase empezaría una hora, pero quería hacer unos duelos para practicar, hasta que una chica castaña se acercó a él.

-Escuche que estudiarías **_Creación de Barajas._**

-Si.-Contesto Johnson.

-Entonces, quiero probarte.- La chica encendió su disco de duelo.- ¿Quieres hacer la prueba?

-Preparate amiga.- John encendió su disco de duelo.

-No te olvides de mí Leona.- Un chico rubio se acercó a ella y encendió el disco de duelo.- Olvidaste que debemos probar al nuevo, pero supongo que también podríamos probar las capacidades de la chica.

-Entonces creo que yo me uniré para balancear las cosas.- Aera suspiro y encendió el disco de duelo.

-De acuerdo.- Leona sonrió.- Pier, hagamos esto un duelo de parejas.

-Está bien.

Leaf está viendo en una banca el duelo con una chica rubia y una chica en silla de ruedas.

-¿Qué baraja usa la chica?-La rubia pregunto confundida.-Oye Leafy, ya que tú los viste hace 2 meses ¿Qué baraja usaban?

-Usa la misma baraja de Johnson, no sé qué tan buena sea la chica Maki.- Leaf contesto.- ¿Tu qué opinas Jessica?- Ahora la pregunta iba dirigida a la chica con la silla de ruedas.

-He estado investigando a ambos chicos durante estos 2 meses, chequen.- Los 2 amigos de Jessica ven la laptop de Jessica para sorprenderse de lo que decía la computadores acerca de los 2 duelistas recien ingresados.

* * *

 ** _-NOMBRE: JONATHAN JOHNSON_**

 ** _-EDAD: 18 AÑOS 4 MESES_**

 ** _-RECORD DE DUELOS DESDE LOS 12 AÑOS: 145 V 3_** ** _(80% DE VICTORIAS)_**

 ** _-NOMBRE: AERA VENTO_**

 ** _EDAD: 17 AÑOS 11 MESES_**

 ** _-RECORD DE DUELOS DESDE LOS 12 AÑOS: 78 V 45 D (66% DE VICTORIAS)_**

* * *

-Ambos están por encima de la media.- Afirmo Jessica.- Esto será interesante, veremos si ambos nos serán útiles...

Los 4 competidores se vieron fijamente y gritaron al mismo tiempo.

-¡DUELO!

 ** _Continuara..._**

* * *

 ** _Duelistas debutantes._**

 ** _Leaf Lake- Usuario Link de la Baraja Princesa Hermosa- Habilidad: Causa y Efecto = 0_**

 ** _Causa y Efecto = 0: Una vez por duelo, el usuario puede usar esta habilidad despues de recibir daño de batalla o efecto, todas las cartas DEL USUARIO DE LA HABILIDAD que hayan dejado el campo en este turno regresan al campo en las respectivas posiciones en las cuales abandonaron el campo._**

 ** _Jonathan (John/Johnny) Johnson- Usuario Ritual de la Baraja Ave Defensora- Habilidad: Proteccion._**

 ** _Proteccion: Una vez por duelo, el usuario puede negar todo daño efecto del oponente y hacer que SUS cartas sean inafectadas por los efectos de las cartas del oponente durante todo el turno pagando la mitad de los puntos de vida._**

* * *

 ** _Y bueno, este es el primer capitulo de esta historia que tiene mas proposito de ser un Slice Of Life que de ser una serie donde lo unico que importe sea los duelos, habran referencia a los personajes de Vrains, aunque lo mas probable es que solo sean referencias._**

 ** _Otra cosa es que los duelistas tendran habilidades en los Master Duel tanto en la vida real como en Vrains, aunque se tratara de que estas sean de un solo uso y pues que cualquiera la sepa aprovechar._**

 ** _Salu3 chicos :D_**


	2. Una pareja poderosa: Caos y Cosmos

**Bueno, ya se saben los disclaimers de siempre, esta es una historia alternativa de Yu-Gi-Oh Vrains, toda mencion de personaje de dicha serie es de su respectivo autor.**

 **Y bueno, creo con eso me salvo de la alerta de Copyright (?)**

 **De acuerdo, comencemos :D**

* * *

-¡DUELO!

-De acuerdo.- Leona vio a todos.- Como yo propuse el duelo sé que lo iniciare, así que diré las reglas de los duelos de parejas.

1.-Los jugadores tendrán un total de 8000 puntos de vida para ambos, es decir, si John pierde el duelo, Aera pierde también.

2.-Ningún jugador puede hacer la fase de batalla hasta que la última persona en este duelo empiece su turno, Aera será la primera en tomar fase de batalla, esto también aplica en la fase de robo, ninguno podrá robar en dicha fase hasta que Aera inicie su primer turno.

3.-Los jugadores pueden atacar a sus propios compañeros de equipo.

4.-El tablero y las reglas va a ser el de los Master Duels del Antiguo Vrains, así que nadie perderá una carta suya si el duelista es derrotado.

5.-Cada uno puede ver la mano de su compañero y usar sus cartas en campo, sin embargo las cartas en la mano de tu compañero no pueden ser usadas por ti, esto también quiere decir que el campo también será compartido.

6.-Pueden haber hasta 2 campos, si tu compañero usa un campo cuando el tuyo ya está puesto, el tuyo automáticamente será destruido

-Esa es demasiada información.- Comento Aera.

-Creo que entendí, tú sígueme la corriente.- Afirmo Johnson.

 **Turno 1. Equipo Leona/Pier Turno de Leona (8000 LP) Cartas en mano=5 + 5**

-Inicio el duelo activando la carta de campo. ¡Mundo Dissidia!

Entonces el entorno se volvió en una especie de espacio, John y Aera ya no estaban parados en el camino, sino que sobre unas nubes, Leaf, Maki y Jess estaban viéndolos desde un pedazo de piso flotante.

-Mientras esta carta este en campo, cada final de turno, ganare 500 puntos de vida y podre invocar un monstruo **Cosmos** o **Caos** a mi campo, ahora invoco a Moguri del Cosmos en modo de ataque. **(TUNER LVL 3 ATK: 900 DEF: 900)** Activo su efecto el cual es poder invocar a un monstruo **Cosmos** desde mi mazo a mi campo. ¡Aparece Bardo del Cosmos! **(LVL 1 ATK: 100 DEF: 2000)** y continuo con el efecto de mi Bardo el cual al ser invocada puedo invocar 2 fichas del cosmos en mi campo. **(LVL 1 ATK: 0 DEF: 0)**

-Mierda, esto huele a sincronía.- John le comento a su amiga.

-¿En serio? Ella no puede hacer sincronía si no usa un Link.

-¿Ah no?-Leona contesto burlonamente.- ¡Usare a mis 2 fichas, a mi Moguri y a mi Bardo, para hacer una invocación de Sincronía!

-Ahora conocerán porque es que Leona y Pier son los mejores duelistas de la Universidad sin contar al Director.-Jessica vio al par de chicos.

-¡La luz de Cosmos creara un camino de luz hacia el mañana!- Todos los monstruos se vuelven esferas, siendo 6 en total, mientras que aparecen 3 anillos pasando por medio de esas esferas. **3 + 1 + 1+ 1 = 6** -¡Aparece, nivel 6! ¡Esper de Cosmos Terra! **(SHYNCRO 6 ATK: 2400 DEF: 2000)**

Al momento en el que las esferas explotaron, una hermosa chica de cabello verde y vestido rojo apareció, esta se puso de una manera un poco nerviosa en una posición de pelea.

-Activo el efecto de Mundo Dissidia, una vez por turno, cuando un monstruo **Cosmos** o **Caos** es invocado, puede cambiar su posición en el campo.

-¿Posición en el campo? ¿Eso significa que cambiara a defensa?-John pregunto confundido.

Leona solo dio una pequeña risa y señalo con el dedo negando lo que pensaba Johnny.

-Caaaasi, pero no Johnny.- Leona vio de manera coqueta a Pier para continuar con Johnson.- Puedo cambiar su posición, sí, pero me refiero a ubicación en el campo y la cambio a la posición de en medio.- Entonces la chica invocada por Leona desaparece y vuelve a aparecer en la tercera zona del campo.

-Aparte activo el efecto de Mundo Dissidia.

-¡Esa cosa no tiene fin!- Se molestó Aera por eso.

-Tranquila Aera. El tercer efecto de Mundo Dissidia- Pier cambio su tono de uno amable a uno serio.- ¡Cosmos y Caos! Cuando un monstruo sincronía con el nombre **Cosmos** es invocado, si este no ha atacado en todo el duelo, puedo pagar 2000 puntos de vida para invocar a un monstruo XYZ con el nombre de **Caos** cuyo rango sea equivalente al nivel del monstruo del monstruo Sincronía invocado, este efecto también se aplica si un guerrero **Caos** es invocado.- Este es un costo necesario Leo.- Entonces el disco eléctrico de Pier empieza a electrocutarlo, no como los de John y Leaf cuyo daño era holográfico, el de Pier era daño verdadero.

-¡Pier!- Leona se giró asustada al ver como su novio gritaba de dolor, pero este se levantó, su coleta se esponjo un poco y los puntos de vida de ambos se redujeron.

 **Equipo Pier Leona (6000 LP)**

-Hey amigo. ¿Estás bien?-Pregunto Aera asustada por lo de Pier, este le afirmo con la cabeza de que lo estaba.

-Ese Pier…- Leaf suspiro.- Usa el disco de duelo de su hermano, a pesar de que cuando recibe daño, pierde un monstruo o pierde un duelo.

-Por eso mismo.- Jessica contesta.- Pier aprecia mucho a su hermano mayor, era el mejor duelista del mundo y encima era el mejor que ha habido en la historia, el tiene que cargar con el peso que lleva ser un duelista de Elite.

-Duelista de Elite…-John escucha la conversación y ve a Pier.- Aera, hagas lo que hagas, no subestimes a Pier, es un oponente demasiado poderoso.

-De eso me di cuenta, aparte se complementa bien con Leona.

-Ahora si.- Un vórtice oscuro se creó en el suelo, el monstruo de Leona se asustó porque sabía quién venía. ¡Hemos hecho un acuerdo, yo te invocare y tú destruirás todo! ¡Aparece Rango 6! ¡Bufón del Caos Kefka! **(XYZ RANK 6 ATK: 2400 DEF: 2000)**

-Una invocación XYZ, desde el Extra Deck… ¿Cómo es eso posible hacer eso sin materiales?-Pregunto Johnny confundido.

-Fácil, el campo me permite invocar XYZ ¡Ignorando condiciones de invocación!

-Ahora activo el efecto del campo, cambio a Kefka a la primera zona del campo.- El bufón solo le mostro sus nalgas al par de novatos y desapareció para posicionarse al otro lado de Leona.- Y continuo con el efecto de Kefka, cuando es invocado, puede acoplar una carta de la mano de cada jugador de manera aleatoria. Esto quiere decir que cada uno perderá una carta aleatoria de su mano para convertirse en sus materiales XYZ.- Luego de decir el efecto de Kefka, el payaso llena sus manos de magia las cuales atraen a 4 cartas, para que estas se conviertan en materiales XYZ

 **Mano de Leona: 2**

 **Mano de John: 4**

 **Mano de Pier: 4**

 **Mano de Aera: 4**

-Ahora continuo con Kefka.- Leona sonrió.- Una vez por duelo puedo desacoplar todos sus materiales XYZ, entonces puedo hacer una fase de batalla EN EL PRIMER TURNO DEL DUELO.

-¿QUE?- Se asustaron Johnson y Vento por lo que pasaba.

-Oh dios, Leona se fue con todo.- Maki se asustó.

-¡Esper de Cosmos Terra! ¡Llamarada de Maduin! ¡Bufón de Caos Kefka! ¡Luz de la destrucción!

Los 2 monstruos procedieron a atacar con 2 poderosos ataques mágicos directos a John y a Aera, sacando a ambos a volar unos 2 metros luego de los 2 brutales ataques.

 **Equipo John Aera (5600 LP)**

 **Equipo John Aera (3200 LP)**

-¿Qué demonios fue eso?- John se asustó.- Ese golpe lo sentí verdadero.

-Supongo que Pier tiene que ver con esto.- Aera se asustó también.

-Lo siento, es el disco de duelo.- Pier se disculpó.- Cuando ataco, todo el daño de los monstruos que son míos se vuelve en daño verdadero.

-De acuerdo.- Leona suspiro.- Cuando Kefka usa este efecto, es retirado del juego y no vuelve al campo de batalla hasta que pase mi turno un número de veces equivalentes al número de materiales desacoplados por su efecto.

-En resumidas cuentas, se fue por lo que queda del duelo.- Pier termino con lo que dijo Leona.- Deja que los chicos juegen, te excediste demasiado este turno.

Leona solo hizo un puchero, pero Pier tenía razón, ellos 2 eran expertos mientras que John y Aera eran jugadores novatos si no es que casuales.

-Acabo mi turno, debido al efecto del campo, ganaremos 500 puntos de vida y encima, puedo invocar a un monstruo **Cosmos** o **Caos**. Debido a este efecto, puedo invocar a Ranger de Cosmos **(LVL 4 ATK: 1900 DEF: 900)** Ahora sí, fin del turno **Cartas en mano: 2**

 **Equipo Pier Leona (6500 LP)**

 **Turno 2. Equipo John/Aera Turno de John (3200 LP) Cartas en mano= 4 + 4**

-De acuerdo, si todo el frenesí que hubo de efectos se acabó, continúo.-John se propuso a ver sus 4 cartas detenidamente, 2 monstruos rituales y 2 cartas trampa, sabía que no se podría defender del ataque de Pier, pero no tenia de otra.- Me jodiste la mano completa Leona.- John se molestó un poco.

-¿Pasa algo?-Aera pregunto algo dudosa por su compañero.

-Nada, espero que no se compliquen las cosas más Aera… Coloco 2 cartas bocabajo.- John suspiro.- No me queda de otra, acabo mi turno. **Cartas en mano: 2**

-¿Qué carta se llevó Leo cuando uso el efecto de Leona?-Leaf le pregunto a Jess algo confundido.- Las barajas rituales por lo general están plagadas de muchas cartas mágicas y muy pocas si no es que no tienen trampas.

-Se llevó el campo que uso contra ti en su duelo.

-Entonces John está más salado que el Océano Pacifico.

 **Turno 3. Equipo Leona/Pier Turno de Pier (6500 LP) Cartas en mano= 2 + 4**

-Es mi turno.- Pier vio las 4 cartas en su mano.- Invoco a Duende de Caos **(LVL 4 ATK: 1000 DEF: 200)** Y activo su efecto especial, cuando esta carta es invocada de manera exitosa, puedo infligirle 500 puntos de daño al enemigo por cada carta en el campo incluyéndolo, y actualmente hay 5 cartas en el campo, las cartas bocabajo de John, nuestros 3 monstruos... Por lo que recibirán 2500 puntos de daño.

-¡Activo mi habilidad de duelista!-Leona interrumpió a Pier.- ¡Amplificador! Cuando un efecto cuyo propósito sea de hacer daño, cambiar el ataque, la defensa o cambiar los puntos de vida se activa, este efecto es duplicado.

-5000 puntos de Daño.- John ve sus cartas bocabajo.- Espero que tengas algo Aera.

-Claro que sí. ¡Activo el efecto de Ave Defensora Colibrí! Retirando esta carta del cementerio, si recibo un daño mayor al de mis puntos de vida, puedo anular todo el daño y acabar directamente la fase de batalla.- Dijo Aera para defenderse del daño que hubiera terminado el duelo.

¿Cómo consiguió al Colibrí en el cementerio?- Pregunto Leona sorprendida.

-Fue por el efecto de Kefka.- Sonríe la chica ante la pregunta de Lionheart.- Tu monstruo nos causó mucho daño a los puntos de vida, sin embargo cuando acoplo mi colibrí como unidad XYZ, supe que tenía aunque sea una mínima oportunidad de aguantar el duelo. Ahora sé que el duelo puede ser remontable.- La chica sonríe confiada creyendo en que el duelo es remontable.

-¿Segura?-Pregunto Pier confiado.- Tienen 3200 puntos de vida, 6 cartas entre los 2 con su mano, de las cuales solo 4 podrían ser útiles, 2 cartas bocabajo, pero bueno… Que se va a hacer, ustedes 2 tienen la última palabra. Coloco 3 cartas bocabajo y hago una invocación XYZ.

-Viene un XYZ de rango 4.- Respondió Johnson.

-Te daría un dulce por responder una pregunta que nadie pregunto Johnny ¡Uso a Ranger de Cosmos de nive Duende de Caos de nivel 4 para hacer una invocación XYZ!- Dicho esto, los 2 monstruos se volvieron esferas amarillas que entraron a un vórtice que se creó de la nada en el suelo- ¡Guerrero de Caos de noble corazón, te pido que protejas a mi amada así como proteges a tu hermano! ¡Aparece Rango 4! ¡General de Caos Golbez! **(XYZ RANK 4 ATK: 3000 DEF: 2500)** \- Pier levanto su brazo y entonces tanto el colibrí como Kefka vuelven pero en forma de esferas para ser acoplados a Golbez.- Cuando esta carta es invocada, puedo acoplar todos los monstruos retirados del juego a esta carta, y activo el segundo efecto del campo, pondré a Golbez enfrente mio…-El monstruo al momento de ser mencionado por Leville, es teletransportado de manera automática a lado del monstruo de sincronía de Leona, justo enfrente de Pier. Activa el campo Leo.

-¿No te importara sufrir 2000 de daño?- Pier solo voltea a ver a Leona, dejando a la chica con la cara completamente roja.- S… Si- Esos nervios de la chica se fueron al ver su carta. El tercer efecto de Mundo Dissidia- Comenta Leona mientras ve a Aera fijamente.- Tu sabes cómo va esto, el invoca un XYZ de rango 4, asi que yo.- La chica saco una carta de su Extra Deck y la pone en una de las zonas de cartas de su disco de duelo.- Puedo invocar un Shyncro de nivel 4 ignorando sus condiciones de invocación. ¡Adelante!- Entonces del cielo cayo un guerrero con un escudo, de armadura blanca y cabello blanco, este estaba viendo a los 2 rivales con una sonrisa desafiante.- -¡Aparece, nivel 4! ¡Paladín de Cosmos Cecil! **(SHYNCRO 4 ATK: 2500 DEF: 2000)**

Al momento en el que apareció Cecil, otra vez Pier vuelve a ser electrocutado de manera brutal, aunque logro levantarse con algo de dificultad, se notaba ya alguna que otra marca de quemadura en su camisa manga larga blanca, pero en donde se notaba más el daño, era en su brazo con el disco de duelo, pues su mano había comenzado a gotear sangre.

-Pier… -Leona se acercó a él, viendo su mano sangrante mientras le limpiaba la sangre con un pañuelo que tenía en su chamarra. ¿Quieres seguir con esto?

 **Equipo Pier Leona (4500 LP)**

La chica estaba asustada, pues ya llevaba al menos Pier con 3 años con ese disco de duelo, siendo demasiadas ocasiones en las cuales ha sido dañado por eso.

-Puedo continuar.- Pier sonrió.- Acabo mi turno, ahora, cuando mi turno llega a su fin, puedo invocar un monstruo **Caos** a mi campo, e invoco a Come Cráneos de Caos en modo de ataque **(LVL 1 ATK: 0 DEF: 0)** mientras que gano 500 puntos de vida. **Cartas en mano: 0**

 **Equipo Pier Leona (5000 LP)**

-De acuerdo… Aera se queda confundida al ver a una ardilla gris sin ataque y sin defensa junto a los 3 humanos a lado de ella, era como si este no debía quedar.

 **Turno 4. Equipo John/Aera Turno de Aera (3200 LP) Cartas en mano= 2 + 4**

-Es mi turno y al ser la última en tomar su turno, puedo robar. ¡Robo!- Aera ve su mano y el campo.- (Tenemos solo 2 cartas bocabajo mientras que ellos tienen 4 monstruos y 3 cartas bocabajo aparte el campo) ¡Invoco a Ave Defensora Gorrión **(LVL 3 ATK: 200 DEF: 2000)**! ¡Gorrión, ataca directamente a Cecil!

-¡Esta loca!-Maki le dijo.- Si ataca a Cecil…- Entonces se imagina a ella y a Johnson volando por los aires recibiendo una gran cantidad de daño.

-¡Activo el efecto de Gorrión! Cuando esta carta ataca a un monstruo de Extra Deck, este es automáticamente destruido.- Este efecto agarro por sorpresa a Leona, la cual vio cómo su monstruo fue destruido de manera directa.

-¿Cómo supiste que debías atacar a Cecil?-Pregunto Pier.- Si hubieras atacado al Come Cráneos o a otro monstruo, el efecto de Cecil se hubiera activado, redirigiendo el ataque hacia él, y duplicando el daño así ganando nosotros.

-Tuve que intuir que él Come Cráneos era una trampa para atacarlo a él, por eso es un monstruo normal de nivel 1 sin ataque y sin defensa, hubiera sido muy fácil destruirlo. ¡Activo mi habilidad de Duelista! ¡Equidad! Una vez por duelo, esta habilidad me permite igualar el número de cartas en campo de parte de ambos jugadores, destruyendo todas las cartas sobrantes e infligiendo 500 puntos de daño por cada carta sobrante.- En total, tengo 2 cartas bocabajo y 1 monstruo, ustedes tienen 4 cartas mágicas y trampa, 1 sin estar bocabajo y tienen a 3 monstruos, por lo cual todos sus monstruos van a ser destruidos menos él Come Craneos, aparte perderemos los 2 equipos 2000 puntos de vida.

-Me temo que tengo que negar tu oferta.- ¡Carta bocabajo activate!-Pier revela una de sus 3 cartas bocabajo ¡El vacío de Enúo! Cuando un monstruo activa su efecto, puedo usar esta carta para negar su efecto y retirarlo del juego. Entonces, puedo destruir una carta bocabajo de ambos lados del campo.

Después de toda esta explicación de la carta bocabajo, el ave fue absorbida por un portal que apareció detrás de él, mientras que 2 cartas bocabajo al azar fueron destruidas.

Aera ve su mano algo frustrada porque no importaba lo que hicieran, todo resultaba en que Pier y Leona siempre se zafarían de lo que ellos le pusieran, la chica suspiro, pues se había dado por vencida.-Acabo mi turno.- Aera ve el suelo, se dio por vencida, ahora era el turno de Leona para que acabara el duelo. **Cartas en mano: 4**

-Se rindió.- Leaf ve a la chica.- Pier y Leo fueron demasiado para ambos, solo tienen 3200 puntos de vida, no sobrevivirán a 3 ataques.

 **Turno 5. Equipo Leona/Pier Turno de Leona (5000 LP) Cartas en mano= 2 + 0**

-Es mi turno.-Ve Leona su baraja y roba una carta.- ¡Robo!- La chica ve sus 3 cartas, pero decidió que ya era suficiente, Leona vio a Pier y este solo dio un suspiro.

-Usa a Golbez y acaba el duelo.

-Bien, activo el efecto de Golbez, desacoplare 2 unidades XYZ para destruir una carta bocabajo tuya y acabar con el duelo, si esta carta llega a ser destruida, el usuario no puede activar nada en la fase de batalla. ¡General de Caos Golbez! ¡Meteo!- El caballero negro solo empezó a flotar mientras creaba un meteorito con sus manos, Aera veía el suelo culpable porque Pier y Leona destruyeron todas sus posibilidades de remontar.

-Si ellos atacan…- Ve John su carta bocabajo.- ¡Activo mi Habilidad de Duelista: Protección! A cambio de dar la mitad de mis puntos de vida, no recibo daños de efecto y mis cartas no son afectadas por las tuyas.- Un escudo se creó en la carta y al momento, John vio los puntos de vida de su grupo se redujeron de 3200 a 1600

 **Equipo John Aera (1600 LP)**

-Aun no acaba el duelo.- Johnson ve a Leona serio.- Tenemos aun 1600 puntos de vida y estoy determinado a superar esta fase de batalla.- Esto último lo dijo señalando a Pier y a Leona

-¿Crees sobrevivir 2 ataques?

-No lo creo.- Los 2 rivales se vieron confiados ante la respuesta de Johnson.- ¡Lo hare!-Esto causo la impresión de Aera.

-Johnson…

-Tú me animaste a no rendirme contra Lake, es mi turno de animarte a ti. ¡Adelante Lionheart!

-De acuerdo. ¡Come Craneos ataca directamente!

-(Esto es una trampa) No activo nada.- John entonces es mordido por la ardilla, sintiendo un fuerte mordisco en el brazo.

-Segundo ataque.- Golbez. ¡Ataca directamente!- El General uso otro meteorito dirigiéndose a Johnny, este debía pensar en si usar su carta bocabajo o no.

-¡Activo el efecto de un monstruo desde mi mano!-John mostro una carta ritual.- ¡Ave Defensora Majestuosa Halcón puede ser enviada desde mi mano al cementerio para negar un ataque y si ese ataque se niega, durante todo este turno, no puedo ser atacado por monstruos que fueron invocados desde el Extra Deck!

-Eso significa que ya no puede atacar.- Maki afirmo.- Terra también fue invocada desde el Extra Deck.

-Maki, cierra el hocico y deja que haga mi magia.- Le advirtió Leo molesta a su amiga.

-Entonces intentalo enana.- Leona solo le saco la lengua como si de una niña de primaria se tratase.

-¡Activo mi carta trampa! ¡Llamado del Cristal de Cosmos! Puedo hacer una invocación de Sincronía en la fase de batalla, siempre y cuando el monstruo Tuner este en el cementerio

-Un momento.- John empieza a pensar toda la situación.

-Tiene un Tuner.- Advirtió Aera.- Recuerda que el Moguri está en el cementerio.

-¡Mierda!

-¡Bandido de Cosmos, pido tu ayuda para robar esta victoria y que sea nuestra!- Terra entonces se desvanece y se convierte en esferas siendo 6 en total, mientras que aparecen 3 anillos pasando por medio de esas esferas. **6 + 3 = 9** -¡Aparece, nivel 9! ¡Ladrón de Cosmos Zidane! **(SHYNCRO 9 ATK: 3300 DEF: 2500)**

Para sorpresa de todos, un chico de una apariencia muy joven con una cola de simio aparece detrás de John y Leona.

-¿Activaras el efecto de tu campo?

-No.- Pier ve serio a Johnny.- Acabo de ganar el duelo. ¡Activo mi carta bocabajo!- ¡Llamado de los Condenados! Con esta carta puedo traer un monstruo del cementerio, por ejemplo, un monstruo de Sincronia que fue invocado por ese método siendo ahora invocado desde el cementerio. ¡Aparece Terra!

Entonces se haría un hueco en donde antes estaba Terra, apareciendo la chica.

-Terra tiene 2400 puntos de ataque Johnny.- Pier vio a Johnson.- Se acabó.

-Dije que sobreviviría a este turno. ¡Activo mi carta bocabajo! ¡Tributo Torrencial! Cuando un monstruo llega a ser invocado, esta carta destruirá a todos los monstruos invocados.

-Mierda.- Entonces todos los monstruos tanto de Leona como de Pier son destruidos, esto trajo la frustración de la chica, Pier lo único que hizo fue calmarla con un abrazo.

-En mi turno esto se acabara.- Pier sonríe, la chica solo termino con su turno diciendo "Acabo mi turno colocando una carta bocabajo" Olvidándose por completo del efecto del campo y no recuperando puntos de vida esta vez. **Cartas en mano: 1**

 **Turno 6. Equipo John/Aera Turno de John (1600 LP) Cartas en mano= 1 + 4**

-Es mi turno, Robo.- John ve la carta que robo y la usa, pues esta se volvió en la esperanza a la que podía aferrarse.- ¡Activo Invocación Ritual Milagrosa!- Puedo hacer una invocación ritual, usando monstruos mi cementerio como materiales de ritual.

-Pero solo tienes tu Halcón.- Pier ve la mano de Johnny.- A menos que ese ritual sea del mismo nivel que el monstruo que vas a invocar.

-Escuchame bien Pier, yo no ganare este duelo, pero los dejare con la marca de que 2 novatos pudieron casi vencerlos.- Entonces el halcón fue retirado del juego-¡Retiro del juego a mi Ave Defensora Majestuosa Halcón de nivel 8! ¡Ave majestuosa, aparece para mi ayuda! ¡Invocación Ritual! ¡Aparece Ave Defensora Majestuosa Guacamaya! **(RITUAL LVL 8 ATK: 2800 DEF: 2000)**

Cuando John acabo de hacer el canto de invocación, una guacamaya apareció en su hombro, ahora Pier se notaba poco confiado en lo que pasaría.

-El efecto de la guacamaya es que por cada monstruo ritual cuyo efecto haya sido usado en este duelo, puedo atacar más veces, solo que divido el ataque a la mitad antes de atacar.

-Como solo usaste un monstruo ritual, recibiré en total 4200 puntos de daño.

-¡Exacto! ¡Guacamaya, ataca directamente!- Pier solo cierra los ojos y empuja a Leona para recibir todo el daño de su disco de duelo él solo.

 **Equipo Pier Leona (2200 LP)**

 **Equipo Pier Leona (800 LP)**

Pier volvió a recibir mucho daño, pero esta vez sería más intenso, debido a que fueron 2 ataques seguidos y ambos dando en total 4200 puntos de daño, esta vez Leville no soportaría el daño y caería inconsciente.

-¡Pier reacciona!-La chica comenzó a llorar al ver que su novio no respondía, hasta que empieza a darle bofetadas, este despertaría a la cuarta bofetada.

-Leo… Lamento por preocuparte…- Pier ve a los 2 chicos.- Supongo que ganaron…

-No…- John ve a Pier y se acerca poco a poco.- Cuando acabe mi turno, perderé al monstruo, si en tu próximo turno, no aparece un monstruo turno, entonces habremos ganado nosotros.- Johnny ve a Aera.

-De acuerdo.- Entonces John se decide levantar a Pier y volver a su lugar para que este pudiera comenzar su turno.

Johnny sonríe y acaba su turno. **Cartas en mano: 0**

 **Turno 7. Equipo Leona/Pier Turno de Pier (800 LP) Cartas en mano= 2 + 0**

-Es mi turno, robo...- Pier vio la única carta que tenía en su mano y se rio un poco.- Esto será anticlimático. Coloco una carta bocabajo y acabo mi turno.- Pier no quiso recordar el campo, no le importo, decidió que era mejor acabar el duelo. **Cartas en mano: 0**

 **Turno 8. Equipo John/Aera Turno de Aera (1600 LP) Cartas en mano= 0 + 4**

-Es mi turno.- Dijo la chica a lo cual ve su baraja y pone 2 dedos suyo encima de su próxima carta.- ¡El viento resoplara y me ayudara a dar con la victoria! ¡Robo del Destino!- Aera entonces roba su carta y un enorme viento empezó a crearse por eso, haciendo que Leona se agarrara la falda para que no volara y que Pier y Johnson se cubrieran la cara para evitar que el polvo entrara en sus ojos.

-Aquí viene el turno final.- Leaf ve la situación.- La carta bocabajo de Pier puede salvarles el duelo, pero si la destruyen es victoria para los novatos.

-¡Activo mi carta mágica! ¡Monstruo renacido!-Aera muestra su carta de la victoria.- Puedo revivir a un monstruo ya sea de mi lado del campo o del campo del oponente, y revivo a ¡Aparece Ave Defensora Majestuosa Guacamaya! **(RITUAL LVL 8 ATK: 2800 DEF: 2000)**

-¡Ataca directamente a sus puntos de vida!- La chica señala a Pier, a lo cual la Guacamaya empezó a ir de manera muy veloz hacia Pier.

-Fin del camino.- Pier sonrió mientras abrazo con un brazo a su compañera.- ¡Activo mi carta trampa!- Continuo señalando a sus rivales.- ¡Cilindros mágicos!

-No me jodas…-John se asustó al ver la carta mientras que a lo lejos se escuchaba las risas de Leaf.- ¿Fuimos derrotados por una carta tan simple como esa?- Entonces la guacamaya entro por un tubo y salió por otro, explotando cuando llego a John y a Aera y provocando que estos 2 salieran volando unos 2 metros mientras que sus puntos de vida se redujeron a 0

 **Equipo John Aera (0 LP)**

 _ **Ganadores del duelo: Equipo Pier / Leona.**_

-Eso estuvo cerca.- Suspiro Johnson que estaba recostado en el piso.

-¿Así que tú eres Jonathan Johnson?- Un hombre pregunto y observo a Pier y a Leona.-…- El hombre se alejó de Johnny y vio a Pier.

-Ve a la enfermería, la doctora sanara tus heridas. ¿Cuánto daño sufrió Pier en el duelo?-El hombre pregunto a Leona.

-7…7….7200 Puntos de daño Director Dalton.

Dalton suspiro y sonrió.

-Debes estar orgulloso Leville, nadie te ha dado una pelea así en todo tu tiempo de la escuela.

Pier vio a los 2 chicos y solo sonrió.

-Estos chicos son buenos.

-Lo sé, por eso Johnson es mi estudiante.- Dalton vio a Johnson y se acercó a él.- Te veré en clase.

-S…Si.- John se levanta luego de la introducción y despedida de Dalton, mientras tanto, en uno de los bancos, una chica paro una grabación de su celular.

 _ **-CREANDO DECK…-**_ Dijo la inteligencia artificial antes de crear una copia exacta de la baraja de Johnson. _ **-DECK CREADO…**_

-¿Hermanito Clyde?-La chica llamo a su teléfono.

-¿Qué paso Bonnie?- El chico que traía unas fachas no muy agradables.- ¿Asi que copiaste el mazo de Johnson? Esto podría servirnos. Gracias hermana.- Clyde guardo entonces su celular.

El duelo que tuvo el con unos chicos se había acabado, siendo el ganador, un robot que estaba ahí.

 _ **-CLYDE DEMETRIUS FUE GANADOR DEL DUELO ILEGAL, POR ENDE, LOS PERDEDORES DEL DUELO ILEGAL SERAN INMEDIATAMENTE EXPULSADOS Y SUS CUENTAS EN LOS 2 LINK VRAINS SERAN ELIMINADAS.**_

-¡No!- Uno de los chicos se acerca al ganador del duelo.- ¡Por favor Clyde no elimines nuestras cuentas!

El chico miro con desprecio a los 3 perdedores.

-De acuerdo, dejare que sus cuentas estén a salvo, con una condición.- Entonces Clyde envió una foto de Johnson y de Aera junto con el mazo de Johnson a los 3 discos de duelo de los perdedores y entonces procedió a sentarse en un banco.- Ustedes saben las reglas de la escuela, está prohibido tener duelos dentro del edificio y si llega a haber uno, se creara una IA Robot, el cual será el árbitro del duelo.

Leona entonces continúa con lo que decía Clyde pero a John y a Aera.

-El árbitro podrá declarar que acciones, que efectos y que cartas estarán prohibidas, para ustedes las reglas de invocación especial y de activación de cartas mágicas serian letales, por eso les recomiendo hacerse de muchas barajas de repuesto.

-¿Y entonces porque no apareció en nuestro duelo?-Pregunto Johnson.

Maki entonces empezó a caminar hacia donde estaban los 2 novatos.

-Tener duelos fuera de la escuela está permitido, pero no sé porque adentro no…

-Sabemos que tiene que ver algo con La Hermandad de la Galaxia.-Leaf se acercó al grupo para continuar.

-¿La Hermandad de la Galaxia?

-La Hermandad de la Galaxia es una mafia que se ha visto en muchos conflictos en el antiguo Link Vrains, no hacen nada en el nuevo porque SOL Tecnology les tendría un ojo encima, aparte, al estar el antiguo Link Vrains descuidado por dicha compañía debido a todo el asunto de Hanoi, se podría decir que es el lado oscuro de Vrains donde todo es legal, el Antiguo Vrains sería un lugar peligroso de no ser por los Element Hackers, un grupo de hackers que es muy pequeño a comparación de ellos, pero que están a su nivel.

-De hecho la hermandad de la Galaxia no ha podido cumplir sus objetivos por ellos.- Maki afirma eso.- Es por eso que 3 miembros suyos, Tierra, Fobos y Deimos se encuentran infiltrados en la universidad, obligando a muchos a hacer duelos ilegales para conseguir miembros para eliminar a los hackers y si estos no se unen serán expulsados ya que los 3 miembros son poderosos…

-¿Y quiénes son los Elements Hackers?-Pregunto John a Leona, Maki y Leaf.

Jess entonces decidió acercarse a Johnson y verlo seriamente

-Nosotros somos los Elements Hackers.- Para sorpresa de todos, Jessica le revelo la identidad a los 2 perdedores del duelo de parejas.- Y aunque yo no sea una Element Hacker que participa de manera directa, soy la que dirige el grupo, Pier es el líder dentro de Vrains, somos 5, pero con su ayuda podríamos dar con esos 3 infiltrados.

-Me niego.- Contesto Aera.- No me gustaría estar con un grupo de criminales.

-Nosotros somos los buenos en la historia.- Comento Jessica a Aera.- Esta bien si no te unes, pero debes guardar el secreto.

Aera vio a Johnson nerviosa y se sorprendió de que el aceptara unirse.

-Yo seré un Element Hacker.- Dijo Johnson señalándose a sí mismo.- Si de esta manera puedo evitar que muchas personas sufran el destino de mi hermana…

-¿Tu hermana fue una de las 6 víctimas no?

-Si.-Contesto Johnny con algo de tristeza

-Te veré en la salida, yo ya soy una graduada en Creación de Barajas y en Modificación de Discos de Duelo, te esperare en el parque de Ciudad Den, justo en frente del puesto de Hot Dogs.

-De acuerdo.- Una vez acordado el trato, todos empezaron a entrar al edificio, mientras tanto, Bonnie, camuflada de manera que se viera invisible, escucho toda la conversación y aun estando invisible le mando un mensaje a su hermano.

 _Tú. (7: 46)_

 _-Él se unió a los hackers._

 _Hermano Clyde (7:47)_

 _-De acuerdo, hay como 20 personas en su búsqueda, les dije que no fueran directamente por el y no mencionaran nada de la Hermandad._

 _Tú (7:47)_

 _-¿Si ellos fallan que haremos?_

 _Hermano Clyde (7:48)_

 _-Yo mismo me encargare de él apenas entre a Vrains, debemos evitar que nos descubran quienes somos en realidad, me importa un carajo lo que al tercer infiltrado le pase, pero tú eres mi prioridad Bonnie, si nos descubren, abandona esta mierda inmediatamente._

 _Tú (7:49)_

 _-De acuerdo, entonces entrare a mi clase de Creación de Cartas._

Bonnie guardo su celular y fue a un baño femenino a quitarse la invisibilidad y posteriormente entro al salón, donde solo habían 2 bancas, siendo una ocupada por alguien.

-(Mierda…)-La chica se dio cuenta de algo, John era su compañero de clase.- Hey.- Contesto la hermana de Clyde.

Mientras la chica iba rumbo a su asiento escribió un último mensaje a Clyde.

 _Tú. (7: 56)_

 _-Es mi compañero de salón._

 _Hermano Clyde (7:56)_

 _-¿Tienes que estar jodiendo cierto? No importa, solo evita que descubra tu nombre en Vrains._

 _Tú (7:57)_

 _-De acuerdo._

-¿Nuevo aquí?-Pregunto la chica de manera amable.- Yo también.

John solo sonríe.

-Mi nombre es Johnny. ¿Y el tuyo?

-Solo dime B. Me gusta que me digan así.- Contesto Bonnie.

* * *

 _ **Duelistas debutantes.** **  
**_

 _ **Aera Vento- Usuaria Ritual de la Baraja Ave Defensora- Habilidad: Equidad.**_

 _ **Equidad: Una vez por duelo, el usuario puede activar esta habilidad, entonces, las cartas seran igualadas en numero, las cartas del jugador con la mayor cantidad de cartas en el campo seran destruidas hasta que haya un numero equitativo de cartas monstruo y de magia y trampa en los 2 lados del campo, entonces ambos duelistas perderan 500 puntos de vida por cada carta destruida.**_

 _ **Leona Lionheart- Usuaria Shyncro de la Baraja Cosmos- Habilidad: Amplificador.**_

 _ **Amplificador: Una vez por duelo, cuando algun efecto que involucra cambiar el ataque, la defensa o de hacer daño o ganar puntos de vida se activa, puedes activar esta habilidad, el efecto activado se duplica**_

 _ **Pier Leville- Usuario XYZ de la Baraja Caos- Habilidad: ?**_

 _ **?: NO HAY DATOS DE LA HABILIDAD DE PIER.**_

* * *

 _ **Bueno, el capitulo acaba con la derrota de Johnny y Aera, esta derrota se debia a que los rivales de Johnson y de Vento eran demasiado fuertes, tambien se descubre a los Element Hacker, incluyendo la union de Johnny a este grupo.**_

 _ **Otra cosa nueva es la introducción de la mafia de La Hermandad de la Galaxia, un grupo de villanos que ataca al antiguo Link Vrains para evitar conflictos con SOL Tecnology (En pocas palabras, el Antiguo Vrains se volvio en un servidor abandonado casi por completo a comparacion del nuevo) y aparte se revelo a 2 antagonistas, Bonnie y Clyde Demetrius, 2 adolescentes de la Hermandad de la Galaxia interesados en Johnson**_

 _ **Y aqui vamos a hablar de los Duelos Ilegales, los cuales son los duelos que se dan dentro de la universidad, siendo que la escuela tiene PROHIBIDO los duelos dentro de sus instalaciones, entonces se crearon estos duelos, los cuales ambos estudiantes se juegan su estancia en la escuela por medio de un duelo con acciones, reglas y cartas que o bien pueden ser prohibidas o pueden ser aceptadas por la IA Robot que hara de arbitro.**_

 _ **¿Como se desenvolvera Johnny y compañia en estos duelos donde su expulsion puede ser posible? Descubranlo en el siguiente cap.**_

 _ **Salu3 chicos :D**_


	3. El regreso a los duelos de Jonia

**Todos ya saben que los personajes de Yu-Gi-Oh VRAINS son personajes de su autor, mientras que los OC que aparecen en la historia son mios, pero bueh.. Estas semanas los capitulos seran mas cortos debido a los examenes que tengo y trabajos, pero tratare de seguir con la historia.**

 **Bueno, comencemos! :D**

* * *

-¿Nuevo aquí?-Pregunto la chica de manera amable.- Yo también.

John solo sonríe.

-Mi nombre es Johnny. ¿Y el tuyo?

-Solo dime B. Me gusta que me digan así.- Contesto Bonnie.

Dalton entonces llegaría al salón y veria a ambos chicos.

-Buenos días, mi nombre es Dalton Seal.- El hombre ve a los únicos 2 estudiantes de su clase.- Soy su maestro de Creación de Cartas. Antes de iniciar con esto, me gustaría que ambos se presenten con sus nombres, de donde vienen y sus apodos.

Entonces los 2 estudiantes decidieron levantarse.

-Mi nombre es Jonathan Johnson, tengo 18 años, soy de ciudad Den y mis apodos son John, Johnny o raras veces como Jojo.

La chica se rio un poco.- Je, Jojo, me recuerda a una serie.

-Entonces ¿Cómo te llamas chica?

La chica suspira y comienza a hablar.

-Mi nombre es Bonnie Demetrius, tengo 18 años. Soy de ciudad Den y mis apodos son Bon, Bunny y B.

Ambos chicos se vieron a la cara y vieron a Dalton.

-De acuerdo, entonces empezare con la clase.

* * *

Mientras tanto, Clyde estaba en el jardín, cuando recibió una llamada de un número anónimo.

 _-Clyde, soy yo Tierra.- Una voz masculina sonó en el teléfono.- Escuche que tu hermana tiene la mismas clases de John ¿Cierto?_

-Si.

 _-Ten cuidado.- Esa voz se escucha, sin embargo para sorpresa de Clyde, un soplido soplo en su nuca, mostrándose una figura encapuchada de su tamaño, solo se le notaban sus ojos, los cuales parecían no tener alma._

-¡Estúpido Tierra no me asustes así!

Tierra solo ve con mucho odio a Clyde.-Sabes que esto es necesario, pero debes tener cuidado con la estúpida de tu hermana, es una chica inocente y muy idiota a pesar de su inteligencia, si la estúpida llega a enamorarse de Johnson estará jodida.

-De acuerdo.- Clyde ve a Tierra, porque a pesar de que lo odia tiene razón, él sabe muy bien que la chica es muy enamoradiza y que también suele ser muy sentimental con su pareja.-Debo evitar que Bonnie se enamore.

-Más te vale.- El encapuchado empieza a desaparecer, como si de un holograma se tratase.

Clyde entonces se queda viendo el jardín solo y suspira.

-Espero que los idiotas que reclute no le hagan daño a ella.

* * *

2 horas después, John y Bonnie empezaron a tomar un descanso de 30 minutos dado por Dalton, estos 2 comenzaron a platicar sobre sus vidas.

-Bueno Jojo…Así que tienes una hermana… ¿No?

-Sí, se llama Jonia, solo que ella básicamente me odia.

-¿Por qué?-La chica pregunto curiosa.

-Ella fue parte de ese incidente.

 _Mis niñeras siempre estaban cuidando a Jonia, pues después de todo era una niña de apenas 6 años. ¿Esperabas que algo malo le pasara?_

-¿Así que eres un chico rico no?

-No, pero al menos no clase media

 _Entonces paso ese día, mi hermana fue secuestrada mientras que mis niñeras fueron encontradas desmayadas, una hora antes de que volviera de mi escuela, día y noche mis padres lloraban, yo salía a veces con las niñeras por toda Ciudad Den, esperando encontrarla, hasta que un día volvió._

 _Uno de los policías llego con una niña, aunque algo había cambiado en ella, su pelo rubio se volvió negro, también se cortó demasiado el cabello y cuando había llegado, lo primero que hizo fue darle un golpe bajo a mi padre._

La chica comenzó a reírse de eso, cosa que provoco unas pequeñas risas de Johnny, pues, debe recordar que él se rio por eso.

 _Pero su personalidad se volvió grosera, se volvió en una niña fastidiosa, rompía todos sus apuntes y lo primero que hizo fue llevarse mi disco de duelos de juguete y aventarlo desde el techo de mi caso, el disco fue destruido, fue a su cuarto y rompió todas sus cartas y de paso las mías, no me moleste con ella, estaba sorprendido porque siempre que la veía me hablaba de ser una duelista de entretenimiento._

* * *

Mientras John contaba su historia, una chica estaba pidiendo algo de comida en un puesto de Hotdogs.

-Ah, eres tu… ¿Qué paso ahora? ¿Quieres lo de siempre?-Pregunto Kusanagi al ver a la chica.

-Quiero saber algo. ¿Cómo carajo Yusaku puede seguir teniendo esos estúpidos duelos luego de lo que nos pasó?

-¿Nunca te has puesto 3 razones para continuar tu vida?- El vendedor de hotdogs le pregunto a la chica.

-No.

-Entonces te diré las razones por las cuales deberías volver a tener duelos, numero 1. Los duelos sirven para que tú puedas tener más amigos, 2. Pueden recuperar esa sonrisa que has perdido, 3. Puedes crecer como persona.

-Esa es la mayor mierda que he escuchado.

-De hecho, es algo que si te puede servir.- Dijo una mujer detrás de ella.-Dime, ¿Por qué odias los duelos?-Pregunto Jessica a Jonia, esta solo apretó sus puños debido a la frustración.

-Yo...-Ella no pudo contestar porque le lanzaron un artefacto mecánico.- ¿Qué es esta…?-La chica vio el disco de duelos y se sintió aterrada, lanzándolo al piso.- ¡Alejen esa cosa de mí!-Ella grito asustada.

-Ella es una de las 6 víctimas.

-¿En serio?-Pregunto sorprendida Jessica.- Eso significa que ya sabemos quiénes son 5 de los 6 duelistas de ese caso.

-¿Duelistas? ¡¿A caso Yusaku y yo no fuimos los unicos en ese infierno?!-Pregunto muy furiosa la hermana de Johnson.

-Lo sabrás si usas ese disco de duelo y me vences.-Jess se acerca y levanta el disco de duelo.- Tocalo.- Jonia se sintió asustada por eso.- No hará nada malo, no es uno de esos disco de duelos que tu tenías.

Jonia entonces toco con miedo el disco de duelo, hasta que Jessica lo metio a la fuerza en el brazo de Jonia y lo forzo con una llave que ella tenía.- ¡Maldita loca! ¡Quieres matarme!- Le grito Jonia que al ver el disco tenía ganas de llorar, una mujer de cabello rosa y gris que estaba en una moto se sorprendió por la escena y vio a Kusanagi.

-¿Qué está pasando?

-Una amiga mía trata de resolver un trauma psicológico.-Le comento Kusanagi, pero vio como la chica no se podía calmar de una manera u otra hasta que el vendedor de salchichas se dio cuenta de cómo podría convencerla.- ¡Jonia! ¡Si logras acabar el duelo con Jessica tendrás hotdogs gratis de por vida!-La chica se sorprendió por dicha oferta.

-¿Eh?-La chica guardo la compostura, hasta que vio una pila de cartas en una mano suyas, estas estaban unidas por una liga.- ¿Qué rayos?-Ella no pudo terminar porque vio como una chica sonrió a lado de ella.

-Es la baraja que le rompiste a tu hermano.- Maki sonrió mientras la saludaba.- Suerte con el duelo, intenta acabarlo.- La chica animo a Jonia para luego sentarse en una silla que había puesto Kusanagi y estar junto con Emma y este viendo el duelo.

La chica ve nerviosa su baraja para luego colocarla en el disco de duelo.- De… de acuerdo.- Entonces paso a ver a Jessica quien apenas encendió su disco de duelo.

* * *

-¡DUELO!

 **Turno 1. Jonia Johnson (4000 LP) Cartas en mano=5**

La chica vio su mano, era una completa novata en los duelos, pero empezó a leer los efectos de sus cartas.

-¡Invoco al Espadachín Mágico Neo! **(LVL 4 ATK: 1000 DEF: 1000)** \- Un monstruo de tipo normal apareció, asustando a la chica.- ¡Que es esa cosa! ¡Es un monstruo!-Grito la chica luego de caerse del susto.

-Pues sí, es un monstruo.- Comento Maki.

-¿Cuánto tiempo lleva esa chica desde que no ha tenido un duelo?-Pregunto Emma.- Ni siquiera las novatas actúan así.

-¡Coloco 2 cartas trampa bocabajo! Y acabo mi turno **(Cartas en mano: 2)**

-Tuvo un trauma.- Kusanagi le comento a Emma.- Ella fue uno de esos 6 chicos, la diferencia es que ella me conto que todos los duelos que tuvo los perdió, así que el trauma que tuvo por demasiado daño psicológico, cuando regreso de ese lugar, adquirió un terror por los duelos así como un odio por ellos.

Maki entonces vio a la chica, ella tenía miedo de lo que haría, cada que veía su baraja sentía como si esta fuera a electrocutarla.

-¡Hey!-Maki quiso que ella obtuviera su atención, la hermana de Johnson luego de esto voltea a verla.- ¡Sigue así!

 **Turno 2. Jessica Lionheart (4000 LP) Cartas en mano=5**

-Es mi turno ¡Robo!- Jessica saca de un dispensador de cartas que ella instalo en su silla de ruedas una carta.- Invoco al Mago Frutal Manzano. **(LVL 4 ATK: 2000 DEF: 0)** Y activo su efecto, cuando es invocado de manera exitosa, puedo agregar una carta mágica "Fusión" a mi mano.- Cuando la paralitica termino de decir su frase, una carta salió del dispensador.- Y añado Fusión Frutal a mi mano. Ahora activo el efecto de Fusion Frutal desde mi mano. Si esta carta fue añadida a mi mano por un método que no fue el de robo, puedo negar el uso de cartas bocabajo durante este turno.

-¡Mierda!- La chica se sorprendió por la jugada de Jess.

-¡Ataco a tu monstruo con Manzano!- Entonces el mago de Jessica empezó a crear una manzana gigante la cual lanzo al monstruo de la novata, explotando este y dañándola un poco.

-¡Agh!- La chica vio con mucho miedo a su rival, pues a pesar de que solo recibió 300 puntos de daño, sintió el ataque como uno verdadero

 **Jonia Johnson (3700 LP)**

-(No iré con todo, la chica debe sanar su trauma lentamente) Pongo esta carta bocabajo.- La hermana de Leona suspira luego de colocar dicha carta. Acabo mi turno. **(Cartas en mano: 6)**

 **Turno 3. Jonia Johnson (3700 LP) Cartas en mano=2**

-Es mi turno.- La chica ve su baraja con miedo.- Robo.- La chica roba su carta.-Que hago… Que hago… Coloco este monstruo bocabajo.- La chica coloco un monstruo en posición de defensa bocabajo.

-¿Acabaras tu turno?-Pregunto Jessica.

-No, uso mi carta mágica, Tifón del espacio místico.- La chica le muestra su carta a la chica paralitica.- Con esta carta puedo destruir una carta mágica o trampa en tu campo, y selecciono la carta bocabajo.- Acto seguido, un tornado aparece con el propósito de destruir la carta bocabajo, cosa que logra.

-Rayos.- Contesto Jess en un tono sarcástico.

-¡Acabo mi turno! **(Cartas en mano: 1)**

-¿Asi que ella cree que puede ayudar a la niña?-La peli rosa pregunto, Maki solo sonríe.

-Ella podrá, Jess nunca falla en nada que no sea caminar.

-(Voy a matar a esta tipa)-Pensó para sí misma Jessica.

 **Turno 4. Jessica Lionheart (4000 LP) Cartas en mano=6**

-Es mi turno. ¡Robo!- La chica agarra la carta del dispensador y vio su mano.- Activo mi carta en mano, Fusion Frutal, cuando activo esta carta mágica, puedo descartar y tributar los materiales de mano y campo para que sean usados como materiales de fusión y uso a Mago Frutal Manzano en mi campo y a Mago Frutal Banano y Cerezo en mi mano para hacer una invocación de fusión.

¡Poderoso Hechicero Frutal, suplico tu ayuda! ¡Aparece Nivel 9! ¡Brujo Frutal Coctel! **(FUSION LVL 9 ATK: 2900 DEF: 3450)**

La chica vio al poderoso mago en campo, a pesar del alto ataque que este tenía, no mostraba ser intimidante, ni mucho menos agresivo, se mostraba muy alegre el hechicero de nivel 9 en campo.

-Activo el efecto de Coctel.- Jessica.- Cuando esta carta es invocada, puedo infligir el ataque de un monstruo de mi cementerio como daño a los puntos de vida, y selecciono a Manzano, así que ahí te van 2000 puntos de daño.- Una gran cantidad de frutas aparecieron en el aire y se volvieron trozos.- ¡Toma esto amiga!- El brujo lanzo todas las frutas a la chica, sin embargo esta activo una carta bocabajo.

-Activo Vida Arcoíris.- La chica entonces envía una carta de su mano a su cementerio.- Ahora cada vez que vaya a recibir daño durante este turno, ganare puntos de vida.

-Chica lista.-Entonces Jonia sonríe confiada.- La chica ya le está agarrando gusto a los duelos.

 **Jonia Johnson (5700 LP)**

-De acuerdo. ¡Coloco 2 cartas bocabajo y acabo mi turno!- Jessica solo coloco 2 cartas y se recostó en su silla. **(Cartas en mano: 3)**

-La chica se está acostumbrando.- Emma ve el duelo.- Quizás se siente cómoda porque a pesar de que no hizo daño, gano puntos de vida, si ella pierde puntos de vida se sentiría amenazada.

 **Turno 5. Jonia Johnson (5700 LP) Cartas en mano=0**

-¡Robo!- Jojo entonces vio su mano, viendo que podía hacer, aunque solo tenía una carta.- Volteo a mi monstruo bocabajo. ¡Soldado pingüino! **(LVL 2 ATK: 750 DEF: 500)**

-Hija de puta.- Se molestó Jessica.

-Activo el efecto de volteo de Soldado Pingüino.- Jonia miro fijamente a Jessica, confiada en que podría eliminar a su monstruo.- Cuando esta carta es volteada, puedo regresar hasta 2 monstruos en el campo a la mano de sus dueños. ¡Y si es un monstruo de Extra Deck regresa a su baraja!

-Un truco clásico, sorprendentemente Jessica cayó en ello, a no ser que…-Maki entonces ve que Jessica saca una carta de su cementerio.

-¡Activo el efecto de Cerezo! ¡Puedo retirar esta carta de mi cementerio, entonces todos los efectos de monstruo son negados hasta el final del turno y ningún monstruo puede ser invocado de manera normal!

La sonrisa de Jonia desapareció.

-¡Tienes que estar bromeando!- Luego de eso la chica solo vio decepcionada su disco de duelo y termino el turno. **(Cartas en mano: 1)**

 **Turno 6. Jessica Lionheart (4000 LP) Cartas en mano=3**

-Mi turno ¡Robo! ¡Activo mi habilidad de duelista! ¡Vida= Daño! Una vez por duelo puedo pagar los puntos de vida que yo quiera, esa cantidad la recibirás en daño.

-Está loca.- Comento Kusanagi.- Se a lo que ira Jessica.

-¡Pago 3900 puntos de vida para usar mi habilidad!

Entonces una pistola apareció en uno de los mangos de la silla de Jessica.

-¿Qué harás?

-Hare que me pagues por ese intento de burla.-Jessica se puso molesta.- ¡Fuego!- El disparo salió a toda velocidad, asustando a la chica y sacándola a volar unos metros.

 **Jessica Lionheart (100 LP)**

 **Jonia Johnson (1800 LP)**

-¡Ataca Coctel a su monstruo!

La chica recordaba sus traumas.

 _DUELO TERMINADO… DERROTA. ¡DESCARGA ELECTRICA EJECUTANDOSE!_

 _Jonia entonces era electrocutada de manera brutal, para entonces recibir un plato con apenas comida._

 _DUELO TERMINADO… DERROTA. ¡DESCARGA ELECTRICA EJECUTANDOSE!_

 _La chica volvió a recibir una descarga dolorosa, ahora quedándose en posición fetal, debido a esa descarga._

-No más…- La chica entonces intento presionar el contador de puntos de vida, para marcar su rendición.- ¡No más!

-¡Mira tú campo!-Le grito Maki.- ¡Tu carta bocabajo!

-Cierto.- Jonia se da cuenta y la activa.- ¡Activo mi carta bocabajo! ¡Fuerza de espejo!

-Eso es trampa.- La peli rosa contesto.- Pero bueno, ella necesita apoyo emocional.

Entonces para defenderse el soldado pingüino, se creó una barrera de luz, la cual explotaría a Coctel.

-Maldición Maki.- La chica ve su mano.- Activo mi carta bocabajo. Ensalada de Magos Frutales. Con esta carta puedo revivir a un monstruo que recién fue destruido, y recuperar todos los puntos de vida reducidos en este turno.

 **Jessica Lionheart (4000 LP)**

-¡Mierda eso equivale a otro ataque!-Jonia se sorprende al ver como la ayuda de Maki fue inútil.

-Sin embargo, tus monstruos son destruidos y el mío reduce su ataque a la mitad.

-Eso significa que su ataque bajara a 1450.-Maki ve el duelo con los otros 2 y analiza.- Si nada más pasa, sus puntos de vida serán 350.

-¡Coctel ataca!- Entonces Coctel crea un tornado hecho de frutas, el cual daña a la chica.

 **Jonia Johnson (350 LP)**

-Acabo mi turno. **(Cartas en mano: 4)** – (Con mis cartas en mano puedo ganarle fácilmente, aparte podría haber usado el efecto de Banano para quitarle 500 puntos de vida por cada carta en su mano)

 **Turno 7. Jonia Johnson (350 LP) Cartas en mano=1**

-¡Robo!

-En respuesta a tu robo por medio de la fase de robo activo mi carta bocabajo. ¡Soltar! Cuando tienes tu robo normal en la fase de robo, esa carta será automáticamente descartada.

-¿Que?

-Lo que oíste.- Acto seguido, Jonia envía su carta al cementerio.- Solo tienes 1 carta en mano. ¿Crees poder causar un milagro?

-No lo creo, los milagros no existen.- La chica contesta negativamente, volviendo a la actitud arrogante.- Pero creo que esto puede servirme.-La chica lee su disco de duelo ¡Activo mi habilidad de Duelista Copión! Esta habilidad me permite copiar una carta desde mi cementerio y añadirla a mi mano. Y selecciono Cilindros mágicos.- Coloco 2 cartas bocabajo. Acabo mi turno **(Cartas en mano: 0)**

 **Turno 8. Jessica Lionheart (4000 LP) Cartas en mano=4**

-¡Robo!- Jess entonces ve su mano.- Activo Torbellinos gemelos. Para activar esta carta debo descartar 1 en mi mano. Entonces, puedo destruir 2 cartas mágicas y trampa en el campo.

-¿Qué?-La chica se asustó, porque vio como 2 tornados aparecieron por debajo de sus cartas bocabajo, destruyendo dichas cartas.

-Ahora es mi fase de batalla, fuiste una fuerte rival amiga. ¡Coctel ataca a sus puntos de vida!

-Y… se acabó.- Maki suspira al ver como una gran cantidad de frutas va directo hacia la chica.- La antigua baraja de John apesta.

 **Jonia Johnson (0 LP)**

 _ **Ganadora del duelo: Jessica Lionheart**_

* * *

La chica estaba sentada cabizbaja tras lo ocurrido, a lo que Kusanagi, Maki y Emma se acercaron con Jessica a ver lo que pasaba.

-¿Sientes que hicimos un avance en nuestro duelo?-Pregunto.

-Un poco, a propósito… ¿Ahora si me podrías responder lo que te pregunte?- La hermana de John paso de comportarse como una persona grosera o una persona con mucho miedo a una persona algo deprimida.

-De acuerdo, vámonos Maki.

-Si.

Jess y Maki se fueran del lugar junto con ella, dejando a Kusanagi y Emma solos.

Durante el camino, las 3 llegaron un auto, el auto de Maki, entonces la rubia decidió cargar a Jessica de manera similar a como lo hacen las parejas recién casadas y la acostó en los asientos traseros, luego guardo la silla de ruedas en la cajuela de dicho auto y le dijo a Jonia que se subiera, luego de que ella subiera.

Las 3 empezaron a pasear por toda la ciudad, debido a que Maki le gustaba hacer eso cuando no había clases, ella no tenía preocupaciones por la vida, no tenía un futuro para ser duelista, solo sería la ayudante de Jessica.

-¿Quieres saber sobre ese incidente no?-Pregunto Maki.- Yo soy la amiga en la que más confía Jessica, puedo contártelo.

-Gracias Maki, pero yo le cuento.- Jess entonces saca un celular de su bolsillo.- No vayas tan rápido, no quiero que frenes y me acabe dando un golpe bien fuerte contra los asientos.

-De acuerdo.- La chica rio un poco avergonzada mientras bajaba la velocidad.- No quiero que te molestes.

-Esa bien, ahora sí, hace unos 10 años y medio, 6 chicos incluyéndote fueron secuestrados.

-Yo pensé que solo fuimos 2, Yusaku y yo.

-Resulta que fueron 6, hasta por donde sabemos. El nuevo amigo de Yusaku, Homura es uno de los 6 chicos, el hermano de Kusanagi es otro de ellos, uno de los Alto Mando de Hanoi, Spectre es el tercero, el otro no sabemos quién es. Maki y yo creemos que hay una relación entre ustedes y los Ignis, pues Yusaku tiene uno y Homura tiene a otro.

-¿Qué es un Ignis?

-Una inteligencia artificial.

¿Cómo sabemos que Ignis le toca a cada uno?

-No sabemos, lo único que sabemos es que todos los que tengan un Ignis serán tratados como criminales.-Respondió Maki.- Aparte es posible que no todos vayan con una víctima, por lo menos Spectre no tendría uno ya que los Ignis no son estúpidos, al menos eso creemos.

-Espera. ¿Me estás diciendo que Yusaku como Playmaker salvo al antiguo Vrains y lo tachan de villano?

-Algo así nos pasa a nosotros, debido a que somos los Element Hackers.

La chica entonces grito.

-¡Estoy con unas…!

-Callate por favor.- Jessica contesto molesta.- Vamos a la escuela de Johnson, a propósito… Esa habilidad del disco no sabíamos que la tenía.

-¿Cuál copión?

-Por lo general los discos de duelo no vienen con habilidades hasta después del primer duelo de una persona con él.

-¿Crees que ella tenga uno?

-No estoy segura.- Jessica comento.- Los Ignis por lo general tienen son capturados o son los que vienen al usuario

-¿Cómo yo?-Una figura amarilla salió del disco de duelo de la chica.

-¡Ah! ¡Que es esta cosa!-Grito Jonia asustada mientras que por poco hace que las 3 acaben chocando, aunque eso sí, no evito que Jessica se diera un golpe en la cabeza con la puerta.

-¡Fijate idiota!-Le grito un hombre a Maki, la cual empezó a ver sin molestarse a la chica con la figura amarilla.

-Si, como esa Ignis la cual empezaremos a interrogar cuando lleguemos a la escuela de tu hermano. ¿Estás bien Jessie?

-Un poco adolorida de la cabeza pero bien.

-Por eso ando trabajando para comprar un auto en el que pueda hacer que ella pueda estar en la silla de ruedas y no acostada.- Contesto Maki.

-¿Cuánto falta para llegar a la escuela?

-Unos 5 minutos.

* * *

De vuelta con John y Bonnie, ambos habían salido de la segunda y última clase de Dalton, eran las 12 de la tarde y ambos salieron de la escuela, estaban en la salida de esta hasta que un chico de malas vibras apareció con Bonnie.

-Gracias por el favor de cuidar a Bonnie enano- Le dijo molesto el chico a Johnny para luego arrebatarle a la fuerza a la chica.

-¡¿Quién te crees que eres?!-John le contesto molesto y preparando su disco de duelo.

-¡Soy su hermano pedazo de animal!

Esa respuesta dejo congelado a Johnson, como es que una chica tan buena era hermana de alguien como él, entonces ambos hermanos se fueron y justo en el momento en el que ambos se fueron, fue cuando Leaf llego, Aera estaba en su clase, este solo estaba riéndose ligeramente de lo que le paso a Johnny.

-¿En serio estabas con la hermana del bravucón de la escuela?-Leaf contesto burlándose de Johnny.- No sé si tienes las pelotas más grandes del mundo o si eres el idiota más grande del mundo.

-Callate.- Johnny solo contesto molesto por lo ocurrido hasta que vio llegar a Jess, a Maki y a Jonia, y justo en el momento en el que ellas llegaron, vieron a Pier y a Leona salir de la universidad, para acercarse a los 2 chicos.

-¡Hey!-Contesto Leo contenta.- Veo que toda la pandilla está aquí.

-Si.- Contesto Maki que bajo del auto la silla de ruedas para poner a su amiga ahí, entonces abrió la puerta del auto, sorprendiendo a Johnny por la chica nueva.

-¡Jonia!

-¡Idiota! ¿Qué mierda haces?

-Estudio aquí enana.

-¿El chico se llama idiota?- La Ignis amarilla salió del disco de duelos y vio a Johnny al que su hermana se refirió como idiota.- ¡Hola idiota!-La AI amarilla contesto alegre.- Me llamo Ray.

-Necesito una larga explicación de esto Jonia. ¿Por qué traes un disco de duelos si tú misma dices que odias los duelos?

-Larga historia John.

-¿No se llamaba idiota?-Pregunto Ray.

-No, se llama Jonathan Johnson, aunque le dicen John, Johnson, Johnny, Jojo, Jo.-Contesto la hermana menor.

-¡Hola Jonathan!-Luego de escuchar la explicación, la AI saludo a Johnson pero con su nombre real.

-Creo es la primera relación de hermanos que veo que si se insultan.- Comento Leaf algo molesto mientras veía al par de hermanos.- Como sea. ¿Por qué carajos estas aquí rueditas?-Continuo Lake.

-Debemos ir a mi casa, hay un asunto del que debo hablar, y tiene que ver con esta Ignis, que por cierto acaba de hacer que tu hermana sea buscada por SOL Tecnology Johnny.-Comento Jessica.e

-Vaya John, primer día como uno de los nuestros y la acabas de joder en grande.- Se rio Leaf hasta que fue golpeado en el abdomen por John, sacándole un poco de aire a Leaf.- Delicada de…

-Solo vayámonos de aquí-Termino Jessica antes de que los 7 se fueran.

* * *

 _ **DUELISTAS DEBUTANTES**_

 _ **Jonia Johnson- Sin invocacion especifica- Sin Deck especifico- Habilidad: Copion**_

 _ **Copion: Una vez por duelo, el usuario puede seleccionar una carta que este en su cementerio, hacer una copia exacta de esa carta y añadir dicha copia a la mano. La carta añadida no afecta al conteo de cartas por Deck durante el duelo en que esta carta es añadida.**_ _ ** _ **-Usuaria del Ignis de Luz Ray-**_**_

 _ **Jessica Lionheart- Usuaria Fusion de la baraja Mago Frutal- Habilidad: Vida = Daño**_

 _ **Vida= Daño: Una vez por duelo el usuario puede pagar tantos puntos de vida quiera pudiendo quedarse a lo mucho con solo 100 de vida, entonces, todos los puntos de vida que haya pagado el usuario sean convertidos en daño innegable e irreducible para el rival.**_

* * *

 _ **Bueno, creo que los hermanos Jojo tienen algo en común y es perder en duelos contra algún Lionheart (?) Pero bueno...  
**_

 _ **Jonia no es una duelista del todo, pues apenas tuvo su primer duelo en mas de 10 años contra Jessica y pues practicamente ella barrio el piso con la pobre victima de los experimentos de Hanoi, al menos ella tiene a un nuevo Ignis, el cual sera importante al menos en sus aventuras.**_

 _ **La pandilla de los Element Hackers: Jessica, Leona, Pier, Leaf, Maki, John y Jonia ya estan unidos, ellos 7 ya estaran empezando sus movimientos para derrotar a la Hermandad de la Galaxia de la cual solo se sabe que son 3 personas actualmente, siendo Clyde, Bonnie y un miembro desconocido al cual solo se conoce como Tierra.**_

 _ **¿Que acciones tomaran los chicos con la inclusion de Jonia y su Ignis Ray? Descubranlo en el siguiente cap.**_

 _ **Salu3 Chicos :D**_


	4. ¡INTO THE VRAINS! VS B4S Parte 1

**Bueno, ya sabemos el cuento, la serie de Yu-Gi-Oh Vrains pertenece a su dueño original, asi como los personajes de dicha serie, los personajes que no son de ahi son OC mios en los cuales gira la historia. Gracias.**

* * *

-Debemos ir a mi casa, hay un asunto del que debo hablar, y tiene que ver con esta Ignis, que por cierto acaba de hacer que tu hermana sea buscada por SOL Tecnology Johnny.-Comento Jessica.

-Vaya John, primer día como uno de los nuestros y la acabas de joder en grande.- Se rio Leaf hasta que fue golpeado en el abdomen por John, sacándole un poco de aire a Leaf.- Delicada de…

-Solo vayámonos de aquí-Termino Jessica antes de que los 7 se fueran.

* * *

Los 7 se fueron en 2 autos distintos, Maki se fue con Jonia y Jessica mientras que los demás se fueron en el auto de Leaf.

-¿Dónde queda tu casa Leo?-Pregunto John, Leona solo se rio un poco.

-No es mi casa Johnny, es la casa de mi hermana, yo vivo con mis tíos.

-¿Y tus padres?

-Viven en Ciudad Neo-Domino, soy de ahí pero no podíamos pagar una universidad tan cara, así que nos mudamos a Ciudad Den debido a que mis tios viven ahí, hubiera ido a la Academia de Duelos del Norte con eso de que grandes nombres han salido de ahí, pero… era demasiado lejos.

* * *

Bonnie también estaba regresando junto con su hermano.

-¿Entraran al antiguo Vrains?-Pregunto Clyde a su hermana.

-Si.- La chica contesto nerviosamente.

-Ire por Johnny, ¿No te dijo tu nombre?

-No, pero conseguí su avatar.

-¿Cómo?-Clyde se preguntó curioso.

-Conozco a alguien, me dijo que John en Vrains se llama Windmaker.

-Supongo que no le contaste quien eres.

-No, ni a ella ni a Jojo.

-¿Una chica eh?-Clyde se imaginó de quien se trataba.- ¿Es la hija de Áureo?

-Si.- Bonnie comento, ella entonces escribió un mensaje.

* * *

Mientras tanto en el auto, Leaf había recibido un mensaje, el cual lo mostro bien molesto y le envió un mensaje de audio.

-¡Y se dignan en mandarme un mensaje luego de haberme abandonado par de idiotas!- Le grito Leaf bastante furioso a su celular, acto seguido este recibiría una llamada, lo único que se escuchaba era una mujer llorando y un hombre furioso.

-¿Qué le paso a Lake? ¿Por qué menciono algo de abandono?

-Él fue abandonado por sus padres luego de ver sus calificaciones, nosotros veíamos como el pobre se esforzaba demasiado, cuando le dijeron que tendría un duelo con Dalton, no durmió por 3 días para investigar por completo a Dalton, sus movimientos sus jugadas y todo, pero reprobó en su examen debido a que se desmayó en medio duelo y debido a que perdió lo reprobaron, y es que rayos.- Leona vio a Lake para luego ver a Johnson.- Se enfrentó al Director Dalton, el duelista más poderoso de toda la universidad.

 _ **Turno 17 Leaf Lake (50 LP)**_

 _-¡R… Robo!-Leaf veía sus 3 cartas en mano muy agotado, sus 2 monstruos en campo, su carta bocabajo, un campo lleno de monstruos en modo de defensa del oponente._

 _-¡Activo el efecto de mi carta de campo!-Grito Dalton.- ¡Mundo del Vacío! ¡Cuando esta carta se activa, por cada monstruo en el campo tú recibirás 500 puntos de daño!_

 _-Maldición.- Leaf ve su mano desesperado.- ¡Debo tomar esa Action Card!- Leaf vio una Action Card a medio campo, si Leaf la tomaba podría evitar la derrota._

 _Lo que paso luego sería ver a Leaf correr como nunca, pero debido a sus problemas de estrés, a su presión debido a que todo su futuro estaba en este duelo y a que no había comido por 2 días debido a este examen, se desmayó, sin poder agarrar su carta y recibiendo los 3500 puntos de daño_

 _ **Leaf Lake (0 LP)**_

 _ **Ganador del duelo: Dalton Seal (250 LP)**_

 _ **Calificación final de Lake.**_

 _ **Jugadas: 8**_

 _ **Manejo del duelo: 6**_

 _ **Daño a Dalton: 9**_

 _ **Resultado del duelo: 0**_

 _ **Calificación final: 23/40- Calificación. 5.75 de un mínimo de 6 para aprobar**_

 _ **REPROBADO**_

 _La gente no se preocupó por el debido a la intensidad del duelo, creyeron que fue un tropezón y encima le hicieron mucha burla ya que el desmayo se vio como un tropiezo muy gracioso._

* * *

-¿No pidió una segunda oportunidad?

-No, debido a que el desmayo se dio cuando perdió, sus padres estuvieron a punto de sacarlo de la escuela, pero debido a que Dalton dijo que no sería expulsado por reprobar, se quedó, pero sin el apoyo de su familia.

-¿Y sus hermanos?

-Lo vieron fracasar, así que lo rechazaron también.

-¿Y cómo le hace para ganarse la vida?

-Debido a que los únicos documentos que tiene el están en la universidad él trabaja en una tienda 24/7

-¡Vete al carajo!-Le grito Leaf al celular.- ¡Y no vuelvas a marcar a este maldito número! ¿De que hablaban de mí?-Pregunto Lake molesto.

-Nada importante.- Contesto Leo.

-Como sea, ya llegamos a la casa de rueditas.

-Y por eso es asi.- Murmuro Leo.

-¿Qué dijiste?

-Nada que te importe.

* * *

Los 7 llegaron a la casa de Jessica, la cual sorprendentemente estaba bien arreglada.

-Perdonen que la casa este así, es que salimos y no nos dio tiempo.- Contesto Maki con una sonrisa.- Si no estaría arreglada.

Jess empezó a reírse un poco.- Maki, esta casa está muy limpia, la dejas mejor que mis tíos cuando me visitan con Leo.

-¡Callate!

La nueva se empezó a reír y se sentó en un sillón a ver la tele a pesar de que este apagada.

-Siéntete como en casa amiga.- Jess le dijo a Jonia.- Y tú también Johnny, es la primera vez que vienes aquí ¿O me equivoco?

-No, de hecho tienes razón.- Es la primera vez que vengo aquí, el lugar es comodo.

-Como sea.- La chica entonces saco una laptop de una mochila que ella traía y empezó a mostrarle a los chicos 3 personas.

-Encontré la identidad de 2 personas de los 3 duelistas infiltrados. Una se llama Be Be Be Bon Sum Mon Conocida como B4Summon, ella es conocida como Fobos, solo conozco sus datos dentro del juegos debido a la información que se obtuvo, su acompañante se llama C-D Boom, a él lo conocen como Deimos, el tercer duelista no es conocido, pues logro de alguna manera tapar su nombre, aunque entre ellos se conoce como Tierra.

-Él es el líder de los 2.- Afirmo Leville mientras iba por un vaso de agua, de hecho tuve un duelo contra él.

-¿Y quién gano cariño?-Pregunto Leona.

-El duelo termino inconcluso porque ¡Alguien por no decir que fue Maki!- Pier vio molesto a Maki mientras esta reía nerviosa. Se metió al nuevo Vrains, aunque honestamente creo que podría haberle ganado.

-Hablando de Vrains.- Maki vio a los hermanos Johnson.- ¿Tú no tienes una cuenta Jonia?

-Pues… Honestamente no.- La chica contesto algo molesta.- Yo odio los duelos.

-Y encima tienes un trauma con ello.- Contesto Maki a lo cual recibió un codazo en el costado por su amiga paralitica.

-¡Calmate Maki! Con eso no se juega.

-Jess…

-Perdón, es que sabes cómo me comporto con cosas relacionadas a los traumas.-

El Ignis de Jonia saldría de su disco de duelo al ver que había algo de tensión.

-¿Y qué van a hacer conmigo?-Pregunto Ray viendo a su dueña.

-Bueno… Ray ¿Ese es tu nombre no?

-Si.

-Bueno, necesitamos saber más de ti. ¿Qué sabes de los otros Ignis?

-No tengo ni idea, no sé qué pasó cuando el Ignis de oscuridad cerró la conexión desde fuera.

-Bueno, eso será un problema. Como sea, creo que he encontrado actividad de B4Summon, así que sería una buena hora para investigarla.

-Yo voy.- Dijo Johnny mientras prepara su disco de duelo para entrar a Vrains.- Si encuentro a la chica la derrotare.

-¿Crees poder con ella?-Pregunto Jessica.- Si se te complica la cosa te sacare de ahí.

-De acuerdo.- Entonces John presiona la parte superior de su disco de duelos y grita. ¡INTO THE VRAINS¡ para entonces cerrar sus ojos y que el cuerpo de Johnny cayera inconsciente al sillón.

-¿Eso me va pasar cada vez que entre a Vrains?-Pregunto Jonia al ver el cuerpo de su hermano inconsciente.

-Sí, aunque lo mejor que puedes hacer es entrar desde tu casa.-Respondió Pier para ver que Jessica checaba su laptop y empezó a crear una bola de luz amarilla en su computadora.- ¿Vas a espiar su duelo cierto?

-Técnicamente seré su espectadora, ya sabes, mi condición no me permite entrar a Vrains.

* * *

Mientras tanto, de una nube empezó a caer un chico cuya apariencia física sería difícil de describir, pues este vestía unos pantalones pegados negros que estaban debajo de unas botas verdes, una camisa manga larga pegada de color negro desde la parte inferior hasta la mitad del torso, la segunda parte tendría un color verde pasto, el cual se notaría en las mangas y desde la mitad del torso hasta la zona donde inician los brazos y una tercera parte de color verde que abarcaría hasta el cuello del traje de Johnny, tendría 3 franjas verdes en su cara, 2 que van desde el cabello hasta el mentón y una que va hasta desde el labio inferior de su boca hasta el mentón, su cabello seria del tipo pelos parados con 2 tonalidades verdosas con un enorme fleco que tapa su ojo izquierdo y aparte llega a la mitad del cuello de Johnson y sus ojos junto con su capa al igual que prácticamente todo su traje serian verdes.

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo que no he estado aquí.- Entonces una luz amarilla paso a lado de John, la cual se moldeo hasta ser una especie de clon virtual de Jessica.

-¿Jess?

-Seré una pequeña ayuda para ti Johnny, básicamente seré tu maestra. ¿Estás bien con eso?-Pregunto el clon de Jessica

-Llamame Windmaker, recuerda que apenas me uní a tu grupo, seria problemático que SOL o ellos supieran mi nombre.- Johnson le comenta a Jess.

-De acuerdo Windmaker, a mí solo llamame Jazz.

-Entendido Jazz.

-De acuerdo, ahora dejame ubicar a esa tipa.- Continuo la "IA de John" mientras veía todo el lugar hasta ver a una chica rubia, esta traía una diadema con un cuerno, su camisa era azul del torso y verde de las mangas, tenía pantalones pegados de color verde con detalles azules y unas botas blancas.- ¡Ahí esta!-Respondió Jazz luego de la investigación, a lo cual John usando su capa, empezó a planear hacia el edificio, llegando a estar enfrente de la chica que estaba haciendo una llamada.

-¿Por qué dices que me retire hermano? ¿Hay algo malo…?-Entonces B4Summon ve a Windmaker y se sorprende.- (Johnny, ay Dios, me encontró)-La chica pensó ruborizada para luego centrarse.- Te hablo luego.- Termino la chica colgando su celular.

-Quiero hablar contigo B4Summon.

-¿Qué cosa podría obtener de ti amigo?-Contesto la chica de manera inocente, creyendo que Johnny no sabía que era una miembro de la Hermandad de la Galaxia.

-Quiero saber cuáles son los propósitos de la Hermandad de la Galaxia.

-(¡Mierda, él lo sabe! Por lo menos solo sabe quién soy en Vrains)

-Y ahora dirás: "No sé de qué hablas Windmaker" ¡Dilo!

No sé de qué hablas Windmaker.-Contesto la chica nerviosa.- ¿Qué?

-Bueno, ya que estas nerviosa, escupe todo lo que sepas de la Hermandad de la Galaxia bella dama.- Continuo Johnny de una forma burlesca.

-¡No me llames asi!-Acto seguido la chica digitalizo una tabla y salto hacia ella con el propósito de escapar de ahí.

-¡Oh no! No te iras B4Summon.- Entonces Johnny creo una tabla y empezó a seguir a la chica.

Mientras la Data Storm fluía como si de un mar se tratase y los chicos viajaban en sus tablas a través de ella, Jay entonces se moldeo hasta su forma humana.

-Escucha Windmaker, esa tipa tiene algo entre manos, no debes dejar que se escape, mientras estaban hablando, modifique tu Deck, sacando las cartas de tu arquetipo que no te servían por otras que si más unas cartas de soporte.

-De acuerdo Jay.- Dicho esto, la chica se volvio en una esfera de luz mientras que Windmaker continuo avanzando más rápido a tal punto de que él estaba pisándole los talones a la chica.- ¡B4S Te propongo algo!

-¿No dejaras de insistir Windmaker?

-Nah, te propongo un duelo, si ganas te dejo ir como si nada de esto hubiera pasado.

-¿Estás loco Windmaker?-Pregunto la esfera de luz, si ella se escapa…

-Tranquila, yo puedo con ello.

-¿Seguro? No pudiste con los 2 hace rato.

-Eso fue porque no sabía que eran fuertes, B4Summon no se ve que es tan fuerte, por eso huye de mí.

De vuelta en el mundo real, las chicas estaban viendo la provocación de Johnny a B4Summon.

-Juro que como decía que era porque es una chica lo iba a golpear cuando llegue.- Comento Jonia.

-No diría eso, de todos modos yo le gane hace unas horas.- Afirmo Leona.

-¿Qué mierda hace Johnny?-Pregunto Leaf mientras entraba a la casa con una bolsa llena de snack y bebidas energéticas.

-Está provocando a la chica.

-¿Le dijo que es débil por ser mujer?

-No.- La paralitica suspiro.- La está provocando para que no se vaya. Es curioso que en Vrains su personaje sea por así decirlo más abierto mientras que en el mundo real es más calmado y un poco tímido.

-Eso es porque toda su vida el idiota estuvo para mí, dejo oportunidades de tener pareja, relaciones e inclusive abandono la semifinal de un torneo solo para asistir a una cirugía que yo tenía, nunca se enojó conmigo, usaba a Vrains como un escape de la realidad.

-¿Escapismo Eh?-Se preguntó Jessica mientras que veía la pantalla.

De vuelta en Vrains, Windmaker estaba asegurando el duelo con B4Summon gracias a las provocaciones.

-¡A menos que seas una cobarde jaja!-Continuo Windmaker con sus intentos de provocarla.

La chica entonces recibió una llamada de Clyde.

 _-No lo hagas_

-Lo hare.

 _-Te digo que no lo hagas._

-Oh sí que lo hare.- La chica colgó la llamada y encendió su disco de duelo.- ¡Dame con todo lo que tengas Windmaker!-Le grito la chica.

-De acuerdo.- Windmaker entonces encendió su disco de duelo, preparándose para la batalla que se avecinaba.

-¡Duelo!

* * *

 **Turno 1. Windmaker (4000 LP) Cartas en mano=4**

-Lleva meses que no tomo un Speed Duel.- Johnson empezó a hablar mientras veía su mano hecha de cartas nuevas.- ¡Invoco a Ave Defensora Avestruz! **(LVL 4 ATK: 1800 DEF: 1000)** Cuando esta carta es invocada de manera normal, puedo pagar 800 puntos de vida y por cada carta que tengo en mi mano puedo meterle a mi monstruo un Contador Pluma

 **CONTADORES PLUMA: 3**

 **WINDMAKER (3200 LP)**

-¡Ahora puedo retirar 3 contadores pluma para robar 1 carta! ¡Robo!- Windmaker vio una carta que nunca había tenido en su mano.- ¡Activo mi carta mágica Criadero de Huevos Defensores! Cuando esta carta mágica es invocada, puedo invocar tantos Fichas de Huevo Defensor como espacios de monstruo libres tenga.

 **CONTADORES PLUMA: 3-2-1-0**

-Ósea que invocaras 2 fichas huevo defensor.

-Exacto.- Entonces 2 huevos aparecen en el campo de Johnson **(LVL 4 ATK: 0 DEF: 0)-** Los huevos invocados no pueden ser usados para una invocación del Extra Deck o para una invocación de tributo.

-(Mierda, aunque debo aprovechar lo bueno, si coloca una carta bocabajo se quedara sin mano)- B4Summon empieza a comprender que John hara un ritual.- (Entonces solo sería cuestión de deshacerme de ella y acabarlo rápido)

-¡Activo mi carta mágica Llamado del viento! ¡Con el efecto de esta carta, puedo hacer una invocación ritual especial desde el mazo!

-¡Pero que…!-Bonnie se mostró sorprendida por eso.- ¿Es posible una invocación especial desde tu Deck? ¿No estaba prohibido eso por el efecto del Criadero de Huevos Defensores?

-Claro que no, no puedo usarlos para una invocación de tributo, péndulo, link, sincronía, fusión o XYZ ¡Uso a mis 2 Fichas de Huevo Defensor como materiales de una invocación de ritual! Ahora dirás… "¡Oh mierda!" ¡Dilo!

-¡Oh mierda! (Debí haber hecho caso a Clyde)-Bonnie se muestra molesta.- ¿Qué manía tienes con predecir lo que dirán los otros?

-Es una costumbre mía cuando estoy en Vrains-Entonces las 2 cartas de Windmaker desaparecen y su baraja saca una carta la cual empieza a tener un brillo verde. -¡Ave majestuosa, aparece para mi ayuda! ¡Invocación Ritual! ¡Aparece Ave Defensora Majestuosa Águila! **(RITUAL LVL 8 ATK: 2500 DEF: 2000)**

Un tornado del viento apareció para ser desecho de forma repentina por un ave que salió dentro de él, un águila con una armadura similar a la del tucán que está en campo se mostró.

-(Su monstruo principal)

-¡Acabo mi turno! **Mano de Windmaker: 2**

* * *

 **Turno 2. Be Be Be Bon Summon (4000 LP) Cartas en mano=4**

-Es mi turno ¡Robo!-La chica ve la carta que robo y sonríe.- ¡Invoco a la Invocadora de Fantasía: Ifrit! **(LVL 1 ATK: 0 DEF: 0)-** Activo su efecto. Cuando es invocada, puedo crear una Ficha de Invocadora **(LVL 1 ATK: 0 DEF: 0)** -Acto seguido se creó un orbe de fuego.- ¡Activo una magia de campo! ¡Secta de Invocadoras! Una vez por turno, puedo copiar a un monstruo del campo, y pago puntos de vida equivalentes al ataque de dicho monstruo. ¡Entonces uso mi campo para copiar a manera de Ficha Copiona a mi Invocadora de Fantasía Ifrit! **(LVL 1 ATK: 0 DEF: 0)**

-Eh que la chica ya demostró sus garras.- Comento Windmaker en un tono burlesco.-Veamos que puedes hacer B4S.

-¡Wind!-Jazz lo regaño.- Tienes 18 años, comportate como un adulto.

-De acuerdo de acuerdo.- Windmaker se puso serio ante el regaño.- Continua B4S.

La chica solo se rio un poco por la inteligencia.

-De acuerdo, ¡Damas y caballeros! En estos momentos, yo Be Be Be Bon Summon, creare circuito que hará una fantasía realidad.

Entonces en el cielo se creaba un cuadro con 8 flechas, 4 en las esquinas y las otras 4 en el centro de cada uno de los lados, todas dirigiéndose fuera del cuadro y no adentro, entonces 3 de ellas se iluminaron, cuando 3 de los monstruos chocaron con la flecha inferior central y la de la izquierda y superior derecha

-Espíritu fantástico, aparece ahora que suplico ayuda como tu invocadora ¡Aparece Link 3- Criatura de Fantasía- Ifrit! **(LINK 3 ATK: 2300)**

Cuando la invocación se produjo, un poderoso demonio salió de donde estaban los 3 monstruos, no era demasiado enorme, Ifrit media unos 5 metros de alto, pero imponía con su monstruosa apariencia.

-Activo el efecto de Ifrit, cuando este monstruo fue invocado, por cada carta de nombre distinto que haya aparecido en el campo, incluyendo las fichas y a él mismo, recibes 300 puntos de daño, mientras que yo gano la mitad de todo ese daño recibido como puntos de vida, en total, han aparecido 10 cartas de distintos nombres desde que inicio el duelo, por lo tanto, recibiras ¡3000 puntos de daño!

-¡WINDMAKER HAZ ALGO RAPIDO!-Jazz empezó a orbitar alrededor de él.- Si esta tipa activa su efecto no podras aguantar el Avestruz rostizado en la fase de batalla.

-Tranquila.- Comento Windmaker.- ¡Hey chica! Tengo algo para ti, y por cierto…Lo próximo que dirás será. "No puedes hacer nada, no tienes cartas bocabajo" ¡Dilo!

-Oh no, no lo voy a decir, no soy tan idiota para caer 3 veces en la misma broma, aparte no puedes hacer nada, no tienes cartas bocabajo.- Cuando acabo de decir eso último, la chica se mostró avergonzada de lo que dijo.- ¡Maldición!

-De acuerdo. ¡Activo el efecto de Ave Defensora Avestruz! Una vez por turno, cuando un efecto de daño es activado, puedo descartar una carta y reducir el daño a la mitad.

-De todos modos recibirás 1500 puntos de daño y yo ganare 750 puntos de vida.

 **Windmaker (1700 LP)**

 **Be Be Be Bon Summon (4750 LP)**

-¡Ahora Ifrit, ataca al Avestruz!- Dicho esto, el monstruo creo una bola de fuego destruyendo al ave.- Cuando un Ifrit destruye a un monstruo del oponente, el daño que recibe este es duplicado, y por ende, yo gano puntos de vida equivalentes al daño que hayas recibido.

-¡Agh!-Grito Johnson mientras que el ataque hizo que casi perdiera el equilibrio y se cayera de su tabla, era oficial, John estaba en serios problemas.

 **Windmaker (700 LP)**

 **Be Be Be Bon Summon (5750 LP)**

-Debido a que este es un Speed Duel, no hay segunda fase principal, asi que acabo mi turno. **Mano de Be Be Be Be Bon Summon: 2**

* * *

De vuelta al mundo real, todos están viendo el duelo, aunque lo veían desilusionados, tal vez el hecho de que Johnny casi venciera a Pier y Leona así como su admisión fue solo suerte.

Leaf solo ve la pantalla y suspira.- Todos los esfuerzos sin resultados son inútiles, así que de nada le servirá ser de nosotros si al final pierde el duelo.

Pier ve a Leaf y aunque molesto, acepta que él tiene la razón.

-Es cierto, John no ha ganado un duelo completo desde que lo encontramos, supongo que esto es demasiado para él.

-Ni él ni su hermana.- Continuo Leona, Maki no decía nada.

-Es cierto.- Jonia contesto.- Nunca debimos unirnos a ustedes en primer lugar, más bien, nunca debieron tratar de arreglar mi trauma.

Jess escucho esto último, lo cual le hizo recordar algo, algo que había pasado hace tiempo, algo que ella nunca olvidaría porque fue la razón del porque ella no puede caminar.

* * *

 _Jessica tenía al menos 24 años y estaba con unas amigas en la universidad, era su último año y estaban en las épocas de graduación_

 _-Hey Jessie.- Comento un chico.- Este duelo, será muy importante para mí, quiero que asistas._

 _-¡Si Franchesco!-Contesto emocionada la chica, ella entonces empezó a abrazar a su novio._

* * *

 _ **Tal vez el hecho de que Johnny casi venciera a Pier y Leona así como su admisión fue solo suerte.**_

 _-¡FRANCHESCO LEVILLE HA VENCIDO A ROX TIGERS, EL JOVEN FRANCHESCO DE 24 AÑOS DE EDAD SE CONVIRTIO EN EL CAMPEON DEL MUNDO TRAS ESTA VICTORIA!_

 _-¡FRANCHESCO!- La chica grito emocionada mientras lo abrazaba.- ¡Sabia que podrías, nunca deje de confiar en ti!_

 _-Lo se Jessie, lo sé, muchos dijeron que solo fue suerte que fuera admitido, pero tu si viste todo el esfuerzo que hice._

* * *

 _ **Supongo que esto es demasiado para él.**_

 _-¡CORRAN! ¡CORRAN!- Unos paramédicos gritaron mientras llevaban a ambas personas_

 _3 días después, la chica se había despertado del coma que tuvo, solo que una cosa dejo de sentir luego de ese día, sus piernas… La pobre se quedó paralitica luego del accidente._

 _-No me importa estar paralitica.- Contesto Jessie.- Mi Franchesco está bien ¿Cierto?_

 _-Señorita…-La doctora Kyoko suspiro de la desilusión que le haría a la chica.- Franchesco, el campeón del mundo. Ha muerto. La familia Leville pago sus tratamientos, pero quiere que no te acerques más a ellos. Me temo que tampoco volverá a caminar Jessica Lionheart. De verdad lo siento._

 _Esa respuesta dejo en shock a la recién paralitica, sintió como toda su felicidad fue destruida, todo eso en cuestión de días, supo que su novio murió, que la familia Leville la odia y ahora la pobre chica ya no podía caminar._

 _Había sido demasiado para ella._

* * *

 _ **Nunca debieron tratar de arreglar mi trauma.**_

 _Todo lo que había pasado en su vida desde ese momento fue un caos, debido a los problemas que tuvo gracias a su condición, muchos la tachan de culpable por la muerte del mejor en el mundo, ella no tenía la culpa de estar en el mismo auto en el momento que paso eso._

 _Su familia, en especial Leona la habían apoyado demasiado, pero todo ello era inútil, ella no dejaba de sentirse como una carga para ellos, entonces un día lo intento hacer._

 _La chica estaba en un momento de la noche en una carretera, todo era oscuro y encima estaba en una zona muy peligrosa, para colmo estaba poco iluminado, entonces ella empezó a usar su silla de ruedas para ponerse en media calle, sabía que muchos autos ahí pasaban demasiado rápido, así que sería rápido lo que pasaría, lo último que ella recordó de esa noche fue un sonido fuerte de un auto y una luz._

* * *

-¡Jazz! ¡Jazz!- Jessica despertó del trance en el que estaba.- ¿Estás ahí?-

La chica comenzó a hablarle a John, ese minuto de trance lo sintió como horas.- ¡Voy a sacarte de…!

-¡No, no hagas eso!- Continuo Johnny.- Yo demostrare que todo lo que yo logre fue por mi esfuerzo, que esto no es demasiado y que yo salvare a mi hermana, y para lograr eso debo vencer a B4S, así que no me saques.

La chica entonces sonrió al escuchar esas palabras.- ¡De acuerdo!

-¿Habias acabado tu turno cierto B4S?-Pregunto Windmaker.

-Si Windmaker. Supongo que ya te recuperaste del golpe.

-Sí, ahora es mi turno.

 **Continuara…**

* * *

 _ **ACTUALIZACION DE DUELISTA.**_

 _ **USERNAME DE JONATHAN JOHNSON EN VRAINS: WINDMAKER**_

 _ **USERNAME DE BONNIE DEMETRIUS EN VRAINS: BE BE BE BON SUMMON (ALIAS B4SUMMON O B4S)**_

 _ **"USERNAME" DE JESSICA LIONHEART EN VRAINS: JAZZ**_

* * *

 _ **DUELISTAS DEBUTANTES**_

 ** _Bonnie Demetrius- Usuaria Link de la baraja Invocadora de Fantasia- Habilidad: ?  
_**

 ** _?: NO HAY DATOS DE LA HABILIDAD DE BONIE DEMETRIUS/ BE BE BE BON SUMMON  
_**

* * *

 ** _Y con esto empezo un duelo que se va a poner serio debido a la situacion en la que estan los 2 personajes. ¿Podra Johnny romper su mala racha de duelos no ganados? (Tecnicamente perdio contra Leaf pero fue admitido) ¿Bonnie podra derrotar a John y poder escapar tambien de Vrains? ¿Como acabara el duelo? Pues estas preguntas se resolveran en el siguiente capitulo.  
_**

 _ **Salu3 Chicos :D**_


	5. ¡INTO THE VRAINS! VS B4S Parte 2

**Bueno, ya saben como va la cosa acerca de los derechos de autor, pero bueno.**

 **Todos los personajes de YGO Vrains son de su respectivo autor mientras que los OC son mios.**

 **Y continuemos :D**

* * *

-¡Jazz! ¡Jazz!- Jessica despertó del trance en el que estaba.- ¿Estás ahí?- La chica comenzó a hablarle a John, ese minuto de trance lo sintió como horas.

-¡Voy a sacarte de…!

-¡No, no hagas eso!- Continuo Johnny.- Yo demostrare que todo lo que yo logre fue por mi esfuerzo, que esto no es demasiado y que yo salvare a mi hermana, y para lograr eso debo vencer a B4S, así que no me saques.

La chica entonces sonrió al escuchar esas palabras.- ¡De acuerdo!

-¿Habias acabado tu turno cierto B4S?-Pregunto Windmaker.

-Si Windmaker. Supongo que ya te recuperaste del golpe.

-Sí, ahora es mi turno.

* * *

 **Turno 3. Windmaker (700 LP) Cartas en mano=1**

-¡Es mi turno! ¡Robo!- Activo el efecto de Ave Defensora Majestuosa Águila, una vez por turno, puedo pagar 500 puntos de vida para poder añadir una carta monstruo o magia ritual a mi mano.

 **Windmaker (200 LP)**

-Y añado a Ave Defensora Majestuosa Carpintero a la mano.- Dicho esto, John procedió a agregar esa carta y ponerla en su mano.

-¡Activo de mi mano Ritual Milagroso!- Entonces Johnson muestra la carta que robo.- Puedo retirar de mi cementerio tantos monstruos sean necesarios para la invocación ritual de mi Carpintero. Y ahora dirás. "Pero tu carpintero es nivel 8 y el único monstruo en tu cementerio es tu avestruz" ¡Dilo!

\- Pero tu carpintero es nivel 8 y el único monstruo en tu cementerio es tu avestruz. Un momento…- La chica entonces recordó.

 _-De acuerdo. ¡Activo el efecto de Ave Defensora Avestruz! Una vez por turno, cuando un efecto de daño es activado, puedo descartar una carta y reducir el daño a la mitad._

 _-De todos modos recibirás 1500 puntos de daño y yo ganare 750 puntos de vida._

-Esa carta que descartaste. ¿Era un monstruo cierto?

-Por supuesto que si.- Contesto Johnny energéticamente, luego de eso 2 cartas de Windmaker desaparecen del cementerio empiezan Johnson muestra una carta en su mano. -¡Ave majestuosa, aparece para mi ayuda! ¡Invocación Ritual! ¡Aparece Ave Defensora Majestuosa Carpintero! **(RITUAL LVL 8 ATK: 2300 DEF: 1500)** Ahora activo el efecto de mi Carpintero, cuando esta carta es invocada de manera ritual, puedo robar una carta. ¡Robo!

-Genial, ahora el chico está más protegido.- Be Be Be Bon Summon se quejó de eso.- Por lo menos recibiré solo 2500 puntos de daño.

-Coloco una carta bocabajo.- Acto seguido, una carta apareció por detrás de los rituales.- ¡Batalla! ¡Carpintero ataca a Ifrit!

-No si puedo evitarlo, activo el efecto de ¡Secta de Invocadoras! Cuando un monstruo mío es seleccionado para un ataque, puedo destruir ese monstruo e infligir 500 puntos de daño al oponente, esto se acabó.

-Nah, nah, nah.- Contesto Windmaker.- ¡Activo mi habilidad Protección! Una vez por duelo, pagando la mitad de mis puntos de vida puedo evitar daño a mis puntos de vida asi como evitar que mis cartas sean afectadas por las tuyas durante este turno.-Dicho esto, la ráfaga de fuego que iba dirigida hacia John se deshizo.-Ahora en donde iba, ¡Carpintero ataca a Ifrit!- El pájaro volo unos 15 metros para caer en picada hacia donde estaba Ifrit, creándose una gran explosión.

 **Windmaker: (100 LP)**

-Igual, no recibire daño por eso.- Comento la chica.

-¡Te equivocas B4S!-Comento Johnson sorprendiendo a Bonnie.- Olvide decirte que Carpintero no puede ser destruido por batalla, así como también, puede reducir su ataque en 1000 puntos para atacar de nuevo.

-¡Que!

-¡Batalla! ¡Ave Defensora Majestuosa Carpintero! ¡Ataca directamente!- Ahora la ave ataco a picotazos a la chica, quitándole 1300 puntos de vida

 **Be Be Be Bon Summon (4450 LP)**

-¡Aquí voy de nuevo! ¡Ataca de nuevo Carpintero!

Ahora, el ave lanzo sus plumas a manera de cuchillas que dañaron solo 300 puntos de vida a B4S.

 **Be Be Be Bon Summon (4150 LP)**

-¡Tercer ataque! ¡Aguila, Ave Feroz de la Libertad!- El Ave Defensora as de Jonathan lanzo una fuerte bola de fuego desde su boca para dañar a Bonnie.

 **Be Be Be Bon Summon (1650 LP)**

-¿Ya acabaste?

-Espera… Ya. Acabo mi turno **Mano de Windmaker: 1**

* * *

Mientras tanto en SOL, Akira estaba monitoreando el viejo Link Vrains, esperando que nada malo pasara, hasta que vio en un momento dado, cerca de donde Playmaker y Spectre tuvieron su duelo a 2 personas, a uno no lo conocía, pero su ropa tenía un corto parecido con Playmaker y su nombre era similar, solo que se llamaba Windmaker, la otra si la conocía.

-Be Be Be Bon Summon, una miembro de la Hermandad de la Galaxia. No sé qué quiere Windmaker de esa tipa, pero estaré pendiente… Un momento, el chico…-Entonces Akira Zaizen empezó a indagar en él, Jonathan no era ningún hacker, así que sus datos eran visibles.

 _USUARIO: WINDMAKER_

 _NOMBRE VERDADERO: JONATHAN JOHNSON_

 _EDAD: 14 AL REGISTRARSE, 18 AÑOS ACTUALMENTE_

 _FECHA DE NACIMIENTO: 24 DE ABRIL DE 2098_

 _DECK: AVE DEFENSORA_

 _ESTILO DE DUELO: CONTROL DE CAMPO_

 _HABILIDAD: PROTECCION._

-Tendré un ojo encima en este tipo.

Entonces vio como la esfera de luz que iba con John se materializo, era Jazz.

-¿Qué?-El hermano mayor de Blue Ángel entonces observo en su monitor a la chica a lado de Johnson, Hayami, quien estaba como siempre acompañando a Zaizen se sorprendió.

-¿Esa no es la novia del excampeón del mundo?

-Si.-Comento Zaizen.- Recuerdo que ella fue una estudiante de la misma universidad a la que fui. Pero lo último que escuche de ella fue que sufrió un accidente junto a su novio, la chica perdió la movilidad de sus piernas, y por ende ya no puede entrar a Vrains. ¿Cómo es que esta ahí? ¿Sera que es una…?

* * *

De vuelta al duelo, John y Bonnie continuaron surfeando en la data Storm, a lo cual habían llegado a una plaza concurrente en Vrains, sorprendiendo a muchos duelistas.

-¡Vieron eso!

-¡Si!

-¡Creí que la Data Storm se había ido!

 **Turno 4. Be Be Be Bon Summon (1650 LP) Cartas en mano=2**

-Estoy en un aprieto.- Comento la chica.- ¡Robo! O ya no.- Comento sonriendo.- ¡Activo mi habilidad Intocable! Con esta habilidad, los puntos de vida que tengo en este momento no pueden ser cambiados por ningún motivo hasta el final del turno del oponente. ¡Y continúo con Carga del alma!

-¡Mierda!-Se asustó John.- Ese efecto me lo sé muy bien.

-¡Ahora revivo a la Invocadora de Fantasía: Ifrit! **(LVL 1 ATK: 0 DEF: 0)** y también revivo Criatura de Fantasía- Ifrit! **(LINK 3 ATK: 2300).** Activo el efecto de la invocadora. Cuando es invocada, puedo crear una Ficha de Invocadora **(LVL 1 ATK: 0 DEF: 0)** Tienes suerte de que Ifrit solo puede usar su efecto de daño cuando fue invocado del Extra Deck.

-De hecho, si no fuera el caso hubiera perdido.-Contesto Windmaker.

-(Así que no puede negar daños de efecto) Aun no entro a mi fase de batalla, uso a mis 2 monstruos para una invocación Link más.

-Cuidado Windmaker.- Jazz comenzó a advertir a Johnson.- Si recibimos daño será nuestro final.

-Lo se Jazz. Debo preocuparme de lo que venga.

-¡Es hora de crear un segundo circuito que creara una fantasía!

Otra vez se creó el famoso cuadro con 8 flechas, 4 en las esquinas y las otras 4 en el centro de cada uno de los lados, todas dirigiéndose fuera del cuadro y no adentro, entonces 2 de ellas se iluminaron, esta vez los 2 monstruos se fueron a las flechas que estaban en el centro superior e inferior del recuadro

-Espíritu fantástico, aparece ahora que suplico ayuda como tu invocadora ¡Aparece Link 2- Criatura de Fantasía- Lamu! **(LINK 2 ATK: 1400)** -¡Activo el efecto de Lamu! Cuando este monstruo es invocado, puedo destruir un monstruo en tu campo y robarle todo su ataque.

-¡Que!

-¡Lamu usa tu relámpago divino en la Ave Defensora Majestuosa Águila!-Entonces el anciano dispara un poderoso rayo que atraviesa al águila, haciéndola explotar.-Debido a que uso su efecto no puede atacar. Pero… ¡Activo su efecto, una vez por turno, puedo equipar este monstruo a otro, entonces el monstruo equipado ganara todo su ataque y todos los ataques en este turno no pueden ser negados!- Ahora Lamu se había pasado al lado de Ifrit, haciendo que el ataque de este subiera muchísimo, pasando de 2300 a tener 6200, coloco 2 cartas bocabajo.

-Aquí viene, Windmaker, espero que tengas algo.- Jazz comento a su alumno.- Si ese ataque nos da, perderemos.

John entonces empieza a reír un poco y entonces ve decidido a la chica.

-¡Ven con todo!

-¡Adiós Windmaker! ¡Ifrit acaba con todos sus puntos de vida!

El ataque entonces paso de manera inevitable, explotando.

-¡Ya te he vencido!-La chica se ríe.- Fuiste un rival fuerte y por eso te admiro.- B4S canto victoria, hasta que recibió una llamada de Clyde.

-¡Idiota, reacciona, no le hiciste nada!

-¡Que, pero si le ataque!

-¡Le diste, pero mira sus LP!

-¿Por qué?- Entonces la cara de confusión de la chica paso a una de frustracion.-100...

 **Windmaker (00 LP)**

Cuando el polvo se disipo, John se mostró confiado, había destruido la confianza de B4S y ella se mostró desesperada a partir de este momento

-Cuando atacaste use Robo Defensivo. Cuando esta carta es activada, todo el daño que iba a recibir se vuelve 0, aparte robo una carta.- Entonces Johnson roba una carta.- Pero lo malo es que destruiste al monstruo.

La chica entonces se enfurece por eso.

-¡Maldita sea! ¡Acabo mi turno! **Mano de Be Be Be Bon Summon: 0**

Cuando la chica acabo su turno, muchos chicos empezaron a hablar en las redes sociales sobre el duelo, Jonia entonces saco su celular.

-¡El duelo le está gustando a los chicos!

-¿Cómo?-Pregunto Pier.

-Al parecer unas personas alcanzaron a verlos y andan hablando del duelo, es más, algunos lo andan mostrando en directo.-Jonia le mostro el celular.

-¿Así que Johnson se hace famoso?

-No estoy segura.- Contesto Jonia.- Lo que sé es que este duelo se puso duro, mi hermano está en una situación crítica, solo tiene 2 cartas en su mano y no tiene campo.

-Y esta contra un monstruo de 6200 puntos de ataque.-Comento también Leona.- Aparte ella tiene 2 cartas bocabajo. ¿Cómo podrá lidiar con todo ello?

Jessica solo sonríe.- Confíen en él, yo creo en que el ganara.

De vuelta al duelo, los 2 pasaron por donde estaban teniendo Master Duel Blue Ángel y un duelista normal, la chica entonces decidió acabar el duelo para luego seguirlos.

* * *

 **Turno 5. Windmaker (100 LP) Cartas en mano=2**

-¡Este es el robo del Destino! ¡Robo!- Cuando John robo la carta, un tornado se creó en su mano.

-¡Activo mi carta Bocabajo! ¡Anillo Destructor! ¡Puedo destruir un monstruo y ambos recibiremos su ataque como daño!

-Y como su habilidad la hace inmune a daños este turno, yo recibiré los 6200 puntos de daño. ¡A menos que use esta carta! ¡Activo esta carta mágica rapida! ¡Ave Salvadora! Durante este turno, todo daño de efecto será reducido a 0.

-Entonces el monstruo explota, pero el daño es mitigado en ambos.

-¡Maldición!-La chica se molesta.- ¡Activo el efecto de Lamu, cuando este es enviado al cementerio por el efecto de una carta, puedo revivir a todos los monstruos que fueron enviados al cementerio en este turno!

-Ahí vienen.- Los 2 monstruos volvieron a aparecer.- ¡Activo mi carta mágica, Ritual Milagroso!

-¿Otra vez?

-¡Retiro del juego a mi Ave Majestuosa Águila para invocar a mi ritual! ¡Ave majestuosa, aparece para mi ayuda! ¡Invocación Ritual! ¡Aparece Ave Defensora Majestuosa Guacamaya! **(RITUAL LVL 8 ATK: 2800 DEF: 2000)** Cuando esta carta ataca, puedo realizar más ataques a cambio de dividir sus puntos de ataque a la mitad

-¡Activo mi carta bocabajo Agujero Trampa sin Fondo, cuando un monstruo de más de 1500…!

-Ni lo pienses, Guacamaya no puede ser destruida por efectos.- Entonces la carta se quema.

-¡Maldición!

-¡Guacamaya Ataca a Lamu!-Acto seguido el ave ataco a Lamu, destruyéndolo. ¡Acabo mi turno! **Mano de Windmaker: 0**

* * *

 **Turno 6. Be Be Be Bon Summon (1650 LP) Cartas en mano=0**

-¡Robo!-La chica se desesperó al ver su carta.- Ahora mi habilidad ya no tiene efecto en mi.- ¡Activo mi carta bocabajo, Entierro de las Invocadoras! Puedo regresar a todas mis invocadoras al cementerio, con la condición de que el oponente regrese la misma cantidad de cartas que yo regrese al cementerio, entonces mis monstruos ganan 1000 puntos de ataque hasta el final del turno.

-Entonces ambos regresaron a un monstruo a sus cementerios.

-Con esto Ifrit tiene 3300 puntos ¡Este es el final!

Los espectadores del duelo, Blue Ángel y los Element Hackers vieron como el duelo iba a acabar.

\- Quizás cierto colibrí cambie tu opinión. ¡Activo el efecto de Ave Defensora Colibrí! Retirando esta carta del cementerio, si recibo un daño mayor al de mis puntos de vida, puedo anular todo el daño.

Debido a eso, el monstruo fue destruido, pero Johnson seguiría en Pie.

-¡Acabo mi turno! **Mano de Be Be Be Bon Summon: 0**

* * *

 **Turno 7. Windmaker (200 LP) Cartas en mano=0**

-¡Aquí voy! ¡Robo!-Grito John agotado al ver su carta.- Se acabó, este frenético duelo se acabó. ¡Activo mi carta mágica Monstruo Renacido! Esta carta me permite revivir a un monstruo de cualquiera de los 2 cementerios. ¡Asi que revivo a Guacamaya! Ahora lo próximo que diras será "Esto es imposible…" ¡Dilo!

La chica se sorprende por ver a Guacamaya.

-Esto es imposible…-John destruyo por completo su espíritu.

-¡Guacamaya, ataca a Ifrit!

 **Be Be Be Bon Summon (1150 LP)**

-¡Ahora acabare el duelo con esto! ¡Activo el efecto de mi monstruo, puedo reducir su ataque a la mitad para atacar de nuevo!

-¡Ahora Windmaker!-Grito Jazz.

-¡Si! ¡Ave Defensora Majestuosa Guacamaya, acaba con ella!

Entonces la guacamaya fue en picada y de una embestida saco volando a la chica, esta solo grito de la desesperación.

 **Be Be Be Bon Summon (0 LP)**

 _GANADOR DEL DUELO: WINDMAKER._

* * *

-¡B4S!-John patino rápido con el riesgo de ser dañado por la Data Storm, salvando a la chica por poco, pero debido a que no tuvo tiempo, él se acabó estrellando en un edificio, rompiendo una ventana, pero salvando a la chica, Blue Angel entonces fue a socorrer a ambos, Johnny estaba algo herido, pero había hecho que B4S saliera ilesa.

-¿Están bien?-La peli azul se acercó a ambos.

-Si.- Comento Johnson, para entonces ver a la chica levantarse.

-Supongo que te debo esa explicación.- Comento B4S luego del duelo para levantarse.- Tú me conoces, así como yo te conozco Jonathan Johnson.

Blue Ángel recordó entonces el nombre de John, por el hecho de que su hermana, Jonia Johnson era su compañera de clase, una chica que sufría un poco de bullying debido a que odiaba los duelos.

-Escuchame bien Jonathan.- La chica le vio seriamente.- Esto lo voy a decir solo una vez. Yo soy Be Be Be Bon Summon, una discípula de Marte, una de las 8 Hermanos de la Galaxia, somos un grupo de hackers, aunque nosotros no buscamos destruir Vrains como lo intento hacer Hanoi. Nosotros buscamos por parte de nuestro amado Eclipsor un mundo hermoso.

-¿Y exactamente qué tipo de mundo buscan?-Pregunto John.

-Un mundo donde no haya guerras, donde la paz exista y donde la gente no tenga que pensar en el mundo real, evitar pensar en el pasado. O dime… ¿No quieres vivir una vida con tu hermana sin que ninguno de los 2 tenga que pensar en que ella y los otros 5 niños fueron involucrados en LOST?

-Caso Lost…-Blue Angel recordó cuando Playmaker tuvo su duelo con Akira, ella entonces escucho el caso y sobre lo que vivió Playmaker, así como también empezó a comprenderlo y estuvo dispuesta a ayudarlo en la lucha contra Hanói.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso?

-Queremos crear un mundo en el cual el mundo de VRAINS asi como el real se unan, creando el mundo perfecto, donde no hayan hospitales, ni enfermedades, donde los problemas sean fácil de resolver, un mundo perfecto, donde las personas con talento realmente merezcan estar en ese lugar y no cualquier idiota con suerte, tu puedes ser parte de ese mundo John, lo único que se haria para buscar ese mundo hermoso es reiniciar nuestros recuerdos.

-Entiendo que quieran crear un mundo mejor. ¿Pero no creen que sacrificar nuestros recuerdos? ¿Porque no esperar a que la gente reconozca sus problemas y los solucione?

-Al principio yo dudaba de eso, que la gente sabría reconocer sus problemas.

 _Bonnie entonces recuerda un dia lluvioso, ese era el dia en el que su vida cambiaria para siempre, pues estaban viviendo en una cabaña, con un padre alcohólico, que ya había matado a su mujer en frente de su hija, un 4 de marzo, este padre había llegado con una botella de alcohol, la chica ya había sido golpeada varias veces, hasta que un dia paso._

-La gente nunca cambia John, lo mejor que pueden hacer es destruir a otros, aunque la destrucción es necesaria, solo se deben destruir a las personas que son un peligro para el mundo.

 _Un chico unos años mayor a Bonnie entro a la casa con un bate de beisbol, la chica entonces vio muchas cosas mórbidas, pero debido a que cerró sus ojos no vio el golpe, pero si los sonidos de dicho chico golpeando con su bate algo que estaba duro de romper._

-Por eso hemos estado creando un mundo hermoso.- La chica acompañada del chico empezaron a huir hacia ciudad Den, con cuidado de enterrar los 2 cuerpos adecuadamente, ambos escaparon y aprendieron a vivir solos, aunque el joven tuvo que tomar un camino peligroso para la seguridad de su hermana.

 _En uno de esos tantos duelos, Clyde había perdido, y entonces fue apuntado con una pistola a su cabeza._

 _-¿No tienes el dinero verdad?-Uno de los hombres lo miro mientras el observaba a su hermana en una silla vendada de los ojos y con la boca tapada._

 _-Dejenla ir… Y yo me ire con uste…-Esto último no lo pudo acabar de decir porque vio como todos los hombres en el lugar fueron electrocutados de tal manera que quedaron inconscientes, entonce Clyde fue a liberar a Bonnie y en ese preciso momento una televisión se encendio._

-Ese hombre, Eclipsor nos salvó la vida a nosotros, nos enseñó un mundo en el cual no existirían guerras, religiones, políticos, todos eran gobernados por la Galaxia, por la Hermandad, todos eran ellos, nos contó que era el mundo de fantasía que haríamos realidad y nos hizo a nosotros 2 discipulos de una mujer apodada como Marte.

Cuando Bonnie menciono a Marte, se empezó a volver roja y sus dedos comenzaron a desvanecerse.

-Aunque tenemos un programa… Ese programa nos dice que si perdemos nosotros un duelo, debemos contarle al que nos ganó una pista de Eclipsor al ganador y la visión que la Hermandad de la Galaxia tiene para ustedes Aoi Zaizen y Jonathan Johnson, luego de eso nuestras cuentas serán eliminadas, aunque aun así actuaremos, hora de la pista... Cuando vean un eclipse ya sea lunar o solar lo recordaran a él, ustedes saben quién era el antes de ser Eclispor. Suerte y que el futuro los acompañe.- Dicho esto, Be Be Be Bon Summon fue eliminada.

-Eso… fue extraño.- Comento Johnson.- Jazz ¿Escuchaste todo eso?

-Si Johnny, por cierto, los demás se fueron, Maki se llevó a Jonia a su casa, te tardaste demasiado en el duelo.

-¿Cuánto me tarde?

-Unas 4 horas en total desde que pasamos por ti, vete desconectando.

-De acuerdo Jazz.- Entonces John empieza a abrir la interfaz de VRAINS y busca la opción de acabar sesión.- Aoi. ¿Eres una compañera de Jonia?

-Si.- Comento Blue Angel.

-No diré tu identidad si tú no dices la mía.

-Es una promesa.- Sonrió la chica y entonces Johnson se desconectó.

* * *

De vuelta en el mundo real, John estaba despertando, por alguna razón sentía que su cabeza estaba tocando sus piernas, hasta que se dio cuenta de que no eran las suyas.

-¿Y los demás?

-Pier tuvo que irse rápido debido a que su padre le prohibió salir con Leona y Leo y Leaf se fueron luego, Maki se llevó a tu hermana porque se estaba haciendo tarde.

-¿Y el Ignis?

-Se lo llevo Jonia.

-Ya veo.

-Oye John.- Comento Jessica.- Hay un muelle cerca de mi casa. ¿Quieres verlo?

-Por supuesto.- Contesto Johnny demasiado alegre, para entonces levantarse y arreglarse el cabello corto que tenía un poco, entonces ayudo a la chica para que ambos fueran al puente del muelle, una vez ahí, ambos empezaron a ver el atardecer, el viento soplaba de manera calmada.

-En este lugar… Lo conocí.

-¿A quién?

-A mi ex novio, tuvimos una relación bastante larga, casi 15 años, estuvimos saliendo desde los 10.

-Y… ¿Qué paso?-Esa pregunta hizo que Jessica pusiera sus manos en su cara, esta empezó a llorar, sus lágrimas no se esperaron y ella empezó a gritar de dolor.-Lo siento, yo no queria...

-El… El… Falleció… Hace 6 años…-John entonces se acercó a ella y le quito sus manos de la cara, sus lágrimas eran de dolor verdadero, John soltó unas lágrimas, él no le gustaba verla llorar pero mayor fue su sorpresa cuando ella lo abrazo mientras lloraba.- Su familia me odio por su muerte… Perdí la movilidad de mis piernas… Ya no podía entrar a VRAINS… Deje los duelos por al menos 3 años… Caí en una depresión horrible… ¡Intente suicidarme!-La chica lloraba, no paraba de llorar.

-Jessica…-John entonces la soltó lentamente mientras encendía su disco de duelo mientras estiraba su puño con dirección hacia ella.- No estarás sola nunca más, a donde tu vayas yo iré. Y juntos venceremos a la Hermandad de la Galaxia.

-John…- La chica se secó las lágrimas con su brazo.- ¡Sí!- Acto seguido, ella choco su puño con el de John y empezaron a reír los 2.

3 horas después de todo eso, Johnson llego a su casa, eran la de la noche, a él no le importaba mucho, Johnny había llegado a su casa, su hermana estaba viendo unas cintas en las cuales estaban unos torneos de duelo en los que estuvo John cuando era mas joven, ella anotaba en una libreta lo que pasaba.

-¿En serio quieres volver a los duelos?-Le pregunto John a su hermana, tomándola por sorpresa, la chica se ruboriza un poco.

-Si.- Cuando contesto eso Johnny se sentó en un sillón.- Jessie me conto que le ganaste a B4S. ¿Qué paso?

-No es nada importante, pero no quiero que te involucres en VRAINS, quedate así como estas ya que Ray esta en tu disco de duelo. A propósito. ¿Quieres que te ayude a crear un mazo?

La chica se quedó confundida por unos segundos.

-De... De acuerdo.

John sonrió y se levantó.

-Iremos el fin de semana a la tienda de cartas,-Johnny sonrió, había hecho un pequeño cambio en su hermana, por fin estaba volviendo a ser la que era antes.

Unos días habían pasado, era al fin viernes y John estaba saliendo de su escuela hasta que una cadena agarro su disco de duelo y era un estudiante con la apariencia del estereotipo perfecto de un nerd.

-¿Qué te pasa?-Pregunto John molesto, hasta que vio cómo su disco de duelo se encendió solo.- Entonces una IA apareció en medio de ambos.

 _ **¡DUELO ILEGAL! ¡DUELO ILEGAL! ¡DUELO ILEGAL! ¡DUELO ILEGAL! ¡EMPEZANDO PROTOCOLO DE REGLAS DEL DUELO ILEGAL!**_

-¿Qué mierda está pasando?-Pregunto John.- Me metieron a un duelo ilegal a la fuerza.

 _ **LAS REGLAS SE HAN ESTABLECIDO.**_

 _ **-EL DUELO SERA UN ACTION DUEL.**_

 _ **-EL DUELO SE HARA CON AMBOS JUGADORES CON 4000 LP**_

 _ **-AMBOS DUELISTAS INICIARAN CON SOLO 5 CARTAS EN LA MANO**_

 _ **-CADA QUE ALGUNO CUMPLA CON UNA ACCION PREMIABLE SE LES DARA 500 PUNTOS DE VIDA**_

 _ **-SI UNA PERSONA LLEGA A HACER 3 ACCIONES PREMIABLES SE LE DARA 5 CARTAS DE SU CEMENTERIO A SU MANO ASI COMO UN SEGUNDO USO DE SU HABILIDAD**_

 _ **-CADA QUE ALGUNO CUMPLA CON UNA ACCION PROHIBIDA SUFRIRA 500 PUNTOS DE DAÑO**_

 _ **-SI UNA PERSONA LLEGA A ROMPER LAS REGLAS 3 VECES PERDERA EL DUELO AUTOMATICAMENTE**_

 _ **ACCIONES PREMIABLES: INVOCACION DE TRIBUTO, NEGACION DE EFECTOS, DAÑO POR PERFORACION**_

 _ **ACCIONES PROHIBIDAS: INVOCACION RITUAL, HACER MAS DE 1000 PUNTOS DE DAÑO POR TURNO, TENER CARTAS BOCABAJO.**_

-Este es un duelo ilegal John.- Dijo el nerd mientras sacaba un trapo para lavar sus lentes mientras lo veía con una cara de pocos amigos.- Si pierdes serás expulsado.- El chico sonrió confiado.- Me las arregle para conseguir que la regla prohibida fuera Invocaciones rituales John. ¡Y YO BUGS BUGSY SERE QUIEN TE EXPULSE!

-(Maldita sea, este tipo es molesto y encima no puedo usar rituales)

 **-LA PERSONA QUE FUE DESAFIADA AL DUELO ILEGAL BUGS BUGSY INICIARA EL DUELO ILEGAL.**

-¡Esto es una mierda!-Grito Johnson.- A mí me metieron a un duelo ilegal a la fuerza.

-¡Callate! Me dijo el jefe que si te vencía a ti, iría poar la chica paralitica, tu queridita amiga Jessica.-Comento el chico burlonamente.- Y quiero que sepas que mi baraja es Anti-meta así que prepara tu expulsión.

-¡Callate!-Entonces John roba sus 5 cartas de mano inicial.- ¡No dejare que te acerques a ella y no perderé el duelo!

-Pruébalo.

-¡ACTION…!

-¡DUEL!-Gritaron los 2.

* * *

 _ **ACTUALIZACION DE DUELISTA.**_

 _ **Bonnie Demetrius- Usuaria Link de la baraja Invocadora de Fantasia- Habilidad: Intocable.**_

 _ **Intocable: Una vez por duelo, los puntos de vida del usuario no pueden ser alterados de ninguna manera hasta el inicio del siguiente turno del usuario.**_

* * *

 ** _DUELISTAS DEBUTANTES_  
**

 ** _Bugs Bugsy- Usuario Antimeta- Habilidad: ?  
_**

 ** _?: NO HAY DATOS DE LA HABILIDAD DE BUGS BUGSY_**

* * *

 ** _B4S ha caido y su cuenta ha sido eliminada por la Hermandad de la Galaxia, ¿Que sucedera con John, Jessica, Jonia y compañia ahora que John empezo a ganar fama? ¿Podra Johnson superar a su nuevo de cabeza? ¿Que baraja se armara Jonia? ¿Quien es Eclipsor? Esperen al siguiente cap para que algunas de estas dudas se resuelvan.  
_**

 ** _Salu3 chicos :D_**


	6. La duelista que volvio a nacer

**Bueno, ya sabemos el cuento, la serie de Yu-Gi-Oh Vrains pertenece a su dueño original, asi como los personajes de dicha serie, los personajes que no son de ahi son OC mios en los cuales gira la historia. Gracias.**

* * *

-¡Esto es una mierda!-Grito Johnson.- A mí me metieron a un duelo ilegal a la fuerza.

-¡Callate! Me dijo el jefe que si te vencía a ti, iría por la chica paralitica, tu queridita amiga Jessica.-Comento el chico burlonamente.- Y quiero que sepas que mi baraja es Anti-meta así que prepara tu expulsión.

-¡Callate!-Entonces John roba sus 5 cartas de mano inicial.- ¡No dejare que te acerques a ella y no perderé el duelo!

-Pruébalo.

-¡ACTION…!

-¡DUEL!-Gritaron los 2.

* * *

 **Turno 1 Bugs Bugsy (4000 LP) STRIKES: 0 PUNTOS: 0**

-¡Coloco 5 cartas bocabajo!-El chico sonrió confiado con 5 cartas bocabajo.- Aquí es cuando marcaste tu expulsión. ¡Acabo mi turno! **Mano de Bugs: 0**

* * *

 **Turno 2 John Johnson (4000 LP) STRIKES: 0 PUNTOS 0**

-¡Robo!

-En respuesta a tu robo por medio de la fase de robo activo mi carta bocabajo. ¡Soltar! Cuando tienes tu robo normal en la fase de robo, esa carta será automáticamente descartada.

Entonces John envía su carta a su cementerio.

-¡Activo descarte continuo!-El chico sonrió maquiavélicamente.- ¡Cuando descartas la carta que robaste en tu fase de robo, DESCARTAS TODA TU MANO!

-¡Mierda!-Entonces John envía toda su mano al cementerio

 _ **-ACCION PROHIBIDA, EL ESTUDIANTE JONATHAN JOHNSON RECIBIRA UN STRIKE Y 500 PUNTOS DE DAÑO-**_

John se mostró molesto por todo lo que paso.

 **John Johnson (3500 LP)**

 **John Johnson. Strike 1.**

Acto seguido, John jalo con su disco de duelo al chico, empujándolo al suelo y lo arrastro mientras corria hasta agarrar una Action Card.

-¡Hey eso es jugar sucio!-Grito el chico

-¡Activo mi Action Card Olla de la Codicia, puedo robar 2 cartas!- Entonces John añadió 2 cartas en su mano.- Callate pedazo de insecto ¡Invoco a Ave Defensora Tucán! **(LVL 4 ATK: 1000 DEF: 1500)**

-¡Activo mi carta trampa! Mundo de Cucarachas Una vez por duelo puedo invocar Cucarachas hasta llenar las 2 zonas de monstruos de campo.

Entonces 9 Cucarachas aparecieron. **(LVL 1 ATK: 400 DEF: 0)** Mientras que el nerd activa otra trampa.

-¡Activo mi carta trampa, Bombas Insecticidas! ¡UNA VEZ POR DUELO PUEDO DESTRUIR TODAS LAS FICHAS EN EL CAMPO E INFLIGIRLE EL TOTAL DE ATAQUE DE TODOS LOS MONSTRUOS DESTRUIDOS AL OPONENTE! ¡Se acabó!-Se burló el chico- ¡Tu no sobrevivirás, mientras que yo sí! ¡JAJAJA!-Continúo burlándose el chico.

-¡Activo el efecto de Ave Defensora Colibrí en el cementerio! ¡Si fuera a recibir un daño mayor al de mis puntos de vida puedo anular todo el daño!-Ahora John vio a su tucán. -¡Ahora activo el efecto de Tucán! Si esta carta es invocada de manera exitosa, puedo destruir una carta bocabajo de tu campo, y si es una carta trampa, pierdes 500 puntos de vida y yo gano 500 puntos de vida aparte podre robar una carta, de lo contrario si es una carta mágica, tu robaras la carta, pero perderás los 500 puntos de vida y yo ganare mis 500. ¡Destruye! La carta bocabajo- Continuo Johnson a lo cual la ave lanzo sus plumas a manera de dagas, destruyendo la carta.

Entonces la carta fue destruida.

-Debido a que la carta fue destruida, yo gano 500 puntos de vida y tú pierdes 500.

-Maldición.

 **John Johnson (4000 LP)**

 **Bugs Bugsy (3500 LP)**

 _ **-ACCION PREMIABLE, EL ESTUDIANTE JONATHAN JOHNSON RECIBIRA UN PUNTO Y 500 PUNTOS DE VIDA-**_

 **John Johnson (4500 LP)**

 **Puntos de John Johnson: 1**

-¡Entro a mi fase de batalla! ¡Tucán, ataca directamente!-Acto seguido, Tucán decidió atacar directamente. Acabo mi turno **Mano de John: 0 Strikes: 1 Puntos: 1**

 **Bugs Bugsy (2500 LP)**

 **-¡** Activo mi habilidad, EXODIA **!** Una vez por duelo, puedo enviar las 5 partes de Exodia fuera del juego y puedo recolectar una por cada 500 puntos de daño, si recibo 2500 puntos ganare el duelo.- El chico sonríe diabólicamente al ver como 3 piezas de Exodia fueron añadidas a su mano.

Dalton entonces llego a la escena, a ver qué pasaba el duelo.

* * *

 **Turno 3 Bugs Bugsy (2500 LP) STRIKES: 0 PUNTOS: 0**

-¡Robo!-Grito el chico.- Ja…- El joven solo vio su carta en mano, y empezó a reír desquiciadamente.- ¡ACABARE CONTIGO DE UNA VEZ! ¡ACTIVO MI CARTA DE CAMPO AGUJERO NEGRO DE LA HIPER MUERTE!-Entonces detrás de Bugsy y de John se crearon 2 portales.- Bienvenido a tu peor pesadilla, te diré los efectos de esta carta. Mis monstruos ganan 500 puntos de ataque y los tuyos pierden 1000, todos los monstruos cambian a tipo de oscuridad, aparte esa carta no puede ser destruida por efectos de otras cartas. Y el que pierda el duelo… ¡Morirá!-El chico comenzó a burlarse de Johnson.

 _ **-ACCION PROHIBIDA, EL ESTUDIANTE BUGS BUGSY RECIBIRA UN STRIKE Y 500 PUNTOS DE DAÑO.**_

 **Bugs Bugsy (3500 LP)**

 **Bugs Bugsy Strike 1.**

-No tienes esperanza John.- El chico sonríe maliciosamente.- En el momento en el que reciba un ataque más, la última pieza de Exodia será añadida a mi mano, y ganare el duelo. Tus únicos monstruos útiles son rituales. No tienes mano y tu tucán no tiene ataque.

-¿Podrías callarte?-Le pregunto molesto John.- ¿Te das cuenta de que acabas de condenarte? Entiendo bien que esta mierda tiene reglas prohibidas y permitidas, así que voy a usar eso a mi favor.

-Ah sí, ¿Cómo? Tienes 0 monstruos, no tienes campo y si me haces daño, yo gano.

-Te demostrare.

-Hazlo, acabo mi turno. **Mano de Bugs: 0 Strikes: 1 Puntos: 1**

* * *

-¡Bugs! ¿Por qué rayos tienes una carta maldita en tu mazo?

-El jefe me la dio, me dijo que crearíamos un mundo hermoso si eliminamos a Windmaker y a los Element Hackers.

-Se acabó, iré a llamar a la policía.- Entonces Dalton saco a llamar su teléfono para darse cuenta de que no había señal y que en su pantalla se mostró el logo de un Eclipse junto a un audio.

 _ **DALTON SEAL, NOS GUSTARIA INFORMARLE QUE NO QUEREMOS NINGUN INCONVENIENTE CON LA POLICIA, DEJE AL JOVEN USAR EL AGUJERO NEGRO DE LA HIPERMUERTE, DE TODAS FORMAS, SABEMOS QUE EL NO GANARA, NO LO ESTAMOS PROBANDO, EL CREE QUE ESTAMOS PROBANDOLO, PERO EL VERDADERO OBJETIVO DE NUESTRO ES JOHN, QUEREMOS A ESE QUE PUDO VENCER A UNA DISCIPULA DE MARTE, QUIERO SABER SI EL ES DIGNO DE PODER LUCHAR CONTRA NUESTROS IDEALES DEL MUNDO PERFECTO.**_

-Eclipsor…

 _ **SI EL NO ES DIGNO, SIGNIFICA QUE MORIRA EN ESTE DUELO, EL DEBE ENCONTRAR UNA SOLUCION A ESTE ENIGMA EN EL QUE ESTA METIDO.**_

-Pe… pero el jefe confiaba en mi.- El chico ve al celular de Dalton.

* * *

 **Turno 4 John Johnson (4500 LP) STRIKES: 1 PUNTOS 1**

-¡Robo!- John se emociona.- ¡Activo mi carta mágica Robo Ritual Defensor! Por cada Ave Defensora que sea Ritual en mi cementerio puedo robar una carta. Debo agradecerte, tenía una mala mano inicial, pues tenía 3 cartas rituales en mi mano incluyendo la que descartaste. ¡Este es el robo definitivo!- John robo 3 cartas, una por una, sin verlas hasta que las puso frente a él.

-Pie…dad…- El chico estaba a punto de llorar.

-¡Activo el efecto de Ave Defensora Pelicano en mi mano!- Por descartar esta carta en mi mano, puedo seleccionar tantos rituales como pueda, entonces puedo regresarlos a mi deck, luego de esto ¡PUEDO REGRESAR ESE NUMERO DE CARTAS RETIRADAS DEL JUEGO A SU DECK!

-¡Se las arregló para deshacerse de Exodia!-El chico se ve asustado y entonces vio su carta en la mano.- No tengo nada para defenderme en mi deck, este es mi fin.

-¡Activo mi carta mágica de campo Ciudad de Aves Defensoras! Con esta carta de campo, todas mis aves defensoras ganan 1000 puntos de ataque.

-¡Activo el efecto del Agujero negro de la Hipermuerte! Si alguien pone un campo que no sea este, puedo destruirlo y al final del turno gano el duelo.

Entonces el campo fue destruido, Jonathan solo se rio un momento.

-¿De qué te ríes? ¡Yo gane el duelo!-Dijo el chico.

-De nada, solo es que cuando mi campo es destruido, puedo regresar todas las cartas mágicas y trampa a la mano.

-¡Lo salvo! Se sorprendió Dalton.- El Agujero negro de la Hipermuerte no puede matar a Bugs si es devuelto a la mano.

-Con esto el ataque de mi Tucán vuelve a la normalidad. Y activo el efecto de Pelicano, el cual puede volver al campo ganando un ataque igual a los monstruos rituales que devolvió al deck x500. ¡Aparece! ¡Ave Defensora pelicano! **(LVL 4 ATK: ¿? DEF: ¿?)**

-Son 3 monstruos…-El chico se asusta.- Su ataque se volvió 1500.

-¡Ave Defensora Tucán! ¡Ave Defensora Pelicano! ¡Acaben con sus puntos de vida!

Entonces las 2 aves empezaron a picotear al chico que empezó a llorar mientras que sus puntos de vida se volvieron 0.

 **Bugs Bugsy (0 LP)**

 _GANADOR DEL DUELO: John Johnson_

* * *

 _ **-JONATHAN JOHNSON FUE EL GANADOR DEL DUELO ILEGAL, POR ENDE, BUGS BUGSY, EL PERDEDOR DEL DUELO ILEGAL SERA INMEDIATAMENTE EXPULSADO Y SUS CUENTAS EN LOS 2 LINK VRAINS SERAN ELIMINADAS.**_

John entonces luego del duelo se arrodillo cansado y se notaba que sudo algo, el duelo lo había cansado.

La policía entonces llego, Dalton no había mandado a la policía, esta solo vino y se llevó al chico por la fuerza, John y Dalton trataron de alcanzarlo pero vieron que también estaba la familia del chico en la patrulla.

-¿Qué acaba de pasar?-Pregunto John.

-La hermandad de la Galaxia se los llevo.

-¿Y porque no hablamos con la policía?

-Creeme, incluso ellos le tienen miedo, no sé qué hiciste John, pero eres un objetivo importante. ¿Qué fue lo último que has hecho en estas semanas?

-Conocí a Jessica Lionheart.- Contesto John.

-Es una muy buena chica.- Respondió Dalton.- ¿Necesitas ir a algún lado? Este duelo te dejo agitado.

-Cansado seria la palabra correcta, y… si, necesito pasar por mi hermana a la Preparatoria de Ciudad Den.

-De acuerdo, aparte tengo que recoger a mi hija.

-¿Tu hija estudia ahí? Te ves joven ¿Cuántos años tienes?-Pregunto John al castaño.

-No me creerías si te lo dijera, tengo 55 años.

-¿Qué?-Johnson se sorprendió.

-Te dije que no me creerías.

Ambos se rieron un poco hasta que llegaron a la preparatoria en la cual cursaban las chicas, Johnny y Dalton salieron y caminaron vieron a una chica peli azul de la edad de Jonia siendo seguida por muchos chicos los cuales ella coqueteaba.

* * *

-¿Es ella?

-Definitivamente es ella. ¡Kimi!-Cuando la chica escucho eso, empezó a correr hacia donde estaba Dalton abrazándolo.

-¡Papá!-La chica sonrió alegremente.

-Te dije que no coquetearas con chicos Kimi.- Le contesto molesto su padre pero fue ignorado olímpicamente por la chica cuando vio a John.

-¿Este es tu yerno?-Le pregunto a su padre.- ¡Es muy lindo!

-¡Kimi, comportate con mis alumnos!

-Oh…-La chica entonces vio a John fijamente.- Es una sorpresa que alguien quiera ser Creador de Cartas, tiene una taza de empleo muy baja y con mi padre es casi imposible de aprobar.

-Lo se.- John sonrio ante eso.- Pero es un buen tipo, bueno si me disculpan.- John entro a la escuela donde vio en un salón como 3 chicas se reían de que Jonia estuviera escribiendo jugadas con el deck de Johnny, este no entro al salón pero escucho las burlas.

-"Vaya hipócrita, primero dice que odia los duelos y luego los ve"

-"De seguro se hizo nerd"

-"Su hermano debe de ser un perdedor"

-Hey Jonia.- John entro al salón sorprendiendo a las chicas.- Hoy iremos a comprar tu baraja.

-¿John? ¿Qué haces aquí?

-¡HOLA JONATHAN JOHNSON!-Contesto el Ignis de Jonia.

Las chicas se sorprenden, pues conocían la identidad de Jonathan como Windmaker.

-¡Wind!-Las 3 se acercan demasiado enamoradas del joven.

-¿Qué haces aqui?

-¿Necesitas ayuda?

-¿Puedes autografiar mi disco de duelo?

-Pues… Vengo a comprar una baraja a mi hermana, la chica que insultaban.- Las chicas se quedaron en shock por lo que dijo Johnny, la habían arruinado.- No necesito su ayuda, iré con mi maestro de la universidad y sobre el autógrafo… Se los doy luego, tengo prisa.

-¡Nos dijo que si!-Las 3 chicas se desmayaron de la emoción y Jonia se fue con John.

-No te vayas a aprovechar de que soy Windmaker.- Le dijo John a Jonia.

-No prometo nada, aparte todo el mundo sabe quién eres.

-¿Cómo rayos saben quién soy?-Pregunto John.- La cuenta de B4S fue eliminada luego de que la derrotara.

-Al parecer. ¡Esa persona!-Comento Jonia.- Revelo quien eras, es cierto que eliminaste a B4S, pero no a la chica que estaba detrás de ella.

-Ahí tienes un punto enana.- Contesto Johnny molesto cuando vio pasar a Aoi, ambos pasaron uno a lado del otro, solo viéndose de reojo.

-¿Te interesa la hermana de Zaizen? Es una amiga mía.

-No es eso, de hecho yo la conozco.

-Bueno idiota, vamos.

-Por cierto. ¿Conoces a una tal Kimi?

-Jodeme que ella va a i…

-No va a ir con nosotros enana.- John la miro de forma burlona.

* * *

Dalton estaba esperando mientras hablaba con su hija, entonces Jonia se sorprende por el maestro de John y se molesta un poco al ver a Kimi.

-Oye John ¿Y ese joven es…?-Le pregunto Jonia a su hermano.

-Mi maestro de 55 años, Dalton Seal. Bueno, aquí me quedo Dalton, quede de verme con alguien aquí.

-¿En serio?-Pregunto el director y entro a su salón.-A propósito, necesito que le envíes estas hojas a Bonnie, no ha venido desde que te volviste famoso como Windmaker, dicen que se enfermó de una gran fiebre. Cuidate Jonathan.- Dicho esto, Dalton y la chica se fueron en el auto, dejando a los hermanos Johnson solos.

-¿Me guardas estas hojas Jonia?-Pregunto John mientras comenzó a caminar a la tienda de cartas.- No está muy lejos la tienda, unos 500 metros.

-De acuerdo.

* * *

Una vez llegada a la tienda, los estaría esperando su amiga paralitica Jessica, esta sonreiría al ver a John mientras que vería contenta a Jonia.

-¡JoJohnny, Jonia! ¿Cómo han estado en esta semana? He visto que Windmaker ha ganado popularidad.

John se ruborizo un poco con lo de JoJohnny.- Supongo que Be Be Be Bon Summon público quien era.

-Pero eso no es malo.-Comento Jessica.- Simplemente hacemos que no trabajas para nosotros y ya.

-Gracias Jess.

-Si el par de tortolos se saludaron, me gustaría comprar una nueva baraja.

-Entra a la tienda Jo, nosotros hablaremos afuera.

-De acuerdo.- La chica suspiro y entro al negocio, el cual sorprendentemente estaba vacío y el hombre que lo atendía se sorprendió de ver a la chica, como si el hecho de ver a alguien fuera lo más sorprendente de su vida.

-¿Oh visitas?-Pregunto el hombre que ya era mayor de edad.- ¿Necesitas alguna baraja, disco de duelo, algo?

-Tranquilo señor, es que queria comprar una baraja.

-¿Comprar?-El señor empieza a llorar de la felicidad mientras salta a la pierna de la chica para abrazarla.- ¡No sabes cuánto me haces feliz!-Dijo para luego soltarla y arreglarse.-Checa, no quedaron muchas barajas, ya no me quedan con eso de que empezaron a ser holográficas las cartas. Maldito sea SOL.

-Bueno…-La chica comenzaba a ver las barajas.- ¿Y nunca ha pensado usted en unirse a ellos?

-¡Ellos arruinaron mi negocio!-Contesto el señor mientras la chica elegía su baraja.- Este negocio perteneció a 7 generaciones de mi familia, pero ellos lo arruinaron.

La chica suspiro molesta.- ¿Y no ha pensado en innovar su negocio por ejemplo reparar sus discos de duelo?

-No tengo idea de reparar disco de duelos nuevos.

-Pero yo si.- Comento la chica y le mostro una caja que tenía una imagen de un dragón con gemas incrustadas en todo su cuerpo, esas gemas eran diamantes.- ¿Cuánto cuesta el Set Dracogema?

Mientras John y Leona se encontraban afuera cuando tuvieron una visita de alguien quien no se esperaba ver afuera.

-¿John?

-¿Aoi?

-Buenas tardes señor Jonathan Johnson, o quizás debería decir Windmaker.-Akira se presentó junto a Ema y Hayami.- Soy Akira Zaizen, el hermano de Aoi Zaizen, mejor conocida como Blue Angel.

-Gracias por guardar el secreto Aoi.

-No fue mi culpa.- La chica vio a su hermano.-Él está en SOL.

-¿SOL?-Se escuchó una voz dentro del edificio, la cual era del señor que salió del lugar amenazando y sorprendiendo a Akira con una escoba. ¡Tú me vas a llevar a la bancarrota SOL!-

-Y faltaba que este yo para que la reunión este completa.-Comento Jonia que salió con su baraja y con su disco de duelo.- Se a lo que vienes Zaizen.- Suspiro Jonia haciendo a un lado al vendedor.- Y tu señor cálmese que no trabajare en su negocio si actúa así. ¿Usted está aquí por mi Ignis?

-Sí, pero no con el propósito de quitártelo, si no con el propósito de protegerte.

-¿Cómo que protegerme?

-Los caza recompensas que SOL contrato buscan a Playmaker y a Soulburner para poder quitarle a sus Ignis, los caballeros de Hanoi están inactivos gracias a Playmaker, Go Onizuka y Blue Angel, tu eres considerada una criminal por ellos, aunque debido a que tu no tuviste un duelo por más de 10 años eres una usuaria que nadie considera en cuenta, aparte no tienes una cuenta en VRAINS ni mucho menos tienes un Deck Cyberse.

-¿Y todo esto a que va?

-Ven conmigo.- Dicho esto, la señalo a una limosina.- Vamos a hablar en otro lado, aunque tus amigos no puedan ir, esto también aplica para ustedes.- Akira señalo a Ema, Aoi y Hayami.- Esto es algo que solo debe saber la chica del Ignis amarillo.

-¿Ignis?-Pregunto el señor de la tienda de cartas.- ¿Acaso quieres quitarme a mi cliente SOL?- Akira no contesto y se llevó a la joven de la mano a la limosina, no sin antes ver a John.- Ella estará bien Jonathan, yo la llevare a tu casa cuando acabe la plática.

-¿Jonia?

-Te veré luego John.-La chica contesto para luego entrar a la limosina con Akira y luego de esto el auto se iria.

* * *

En el camino, Akira empezó a hablar.

-Quiero ayudarte con el asunto de tu Ignis.

-¿Cómo es que me quieres ayudar? Y más aún… ¿Cómo es que puedo confiar en ti si trabajas para el grupo el cual me tiene a mí, a Playmaker y a Soulburner como criminales?

-Quiero ayudarlos porque yo estoy en desacuerdo con que tengan una recompensa por ser capturados, especialmente porque Playmaker salvo a mi hermana 3 veces, la primera cuando Cracking Dragón trato de atacarla, la segunda con el virus y la tercera en su duelo contra Hanoi, el salvo el antiguo Vrains pero aun así lo tratan como un criminal, Soul Burner era un héroe del nuevo Vrains pero también lo tratan de la misma manera.

-¿Y esto que tiene que ver conmigo?

Akira entonces le da un disco de duelo de la Academia de Duelos, uno antiguo con 2 zonas adicionales para los Links.

-Nadie puede detectar discos de duelos antiguos, así que esto te puede servir, le implemente una habilidad que puede servirte.

La Ignis de Jonia se traspasó a ese disco y vio su habilidad.

 _ **SEGUNDA OPORTUNIDAD: Una vez por duelo, si el usuario pierde todos sus puntos de vida, puede robar una carta, si es un monstruo el usuario puede volver al duelo recuperando puntos de vida equivalentes a la mitad de la suma del ataque y la defensa de dicho monstruo.**_

-El nombre lo puse así debido a que tú le diste una segunda oportunidad a los duelos, me preocupo por tu seguridad Jonia.- Comento Akira.- Eres una joven estudiante, casi como una niña, por eso debes tener mucho cuidado.

-Lo tendré.

-¿Dónde vives?-Pregunto Akira.- Te voy a llevar ahí.

* * *

De vuelta con John y las chicas.

-¿Tu hermano ha estado actuando algo raro Aoi?-Pregunto John.- Normalmente no es sobreprotector con otros.

-Desde que Emma y yo nos volvimos datos en la batalla contra Hanoi él se ha preocupado por las mujeres que conoce, no con el propósito de conquistarlas, pero es que perdió a su novia y a su hermana menor sin poder hacer nada.

-¿Y yo cuando dije que era su novia?-Pregunto Ema molesta mientras Hayami la vio con muchos celos.- ¿Qué?

-Aparte ha estado vigilando a tu hermana desde el duelo de B4S porque ella es una de los 6 chicos y como no es duelista, teme de que le hagan algo.

-Ya veo…-Miro John al suelo.- Lo comprendo, él es como yo, sobreprotector con su hermana menor, no dejo que le hagan nada malo a ella.

-Me di cuenta cuando vi el duelo contra esos matones del otro día.-Aoi rio un poco.- Cuando te enojas no eres tú mismo.

-¿En serio?-Pregunto la paralitica.- Y yo que veía a Johnny como un buen chico.-Jessica entonces se rio mientras jugaba con un mechón de su cabello.- Cuéntame más que estas sabes mucho de Johnny.

-¿Celosa?-Comento Ema sarcásticamente.

-Al menos yo si ando cerca de John no como tu Besho.- La paralitica se rio de eso.

-Espera… ¿Tu y yo estamos saliendo?-Pregunto un Johnny que se puso completamente rojo de la cara por esa pregunta, haciendo que las 4 se rían de eso.

* * *

Unas horas después, John llego a la casa algo molesto por lo que le dijo Jessica, Jessica solo trato de disculparse, a lo cual John contesto con un "Te hablo luego" Para entrar a su casa y ver a su hermana viendo cuales cartas de las 80 que tiene puede meter.

-Oye enana. ¿El señor dijo que ese Deck no obedece a sus dueños?

-Si… Aunque por lo que veo, todos los monstruos tienen apariencia de dragones pero para mi sorpresa no lo son, ni son del tipo roca, son Cyberse.

-¿Cyberse?

-Si, por cierto, hable con Akira, me dijo que tendría un puesto de trabajo para ti cuando acabes tu carrera.

-¿Y eso?

-Es para que al ser tú un empleado de SOL, no me puedan hacer nada a mí por tener a Ray.

-El señor Akira Zaizen se preocupa mucho por Jonia, es muy amable.

-Nada mas no te enamores de él enana.- Johnson se rio un poco.- No vaya a ser que quieran arrestarlo por salir con una menor.

-Tranquilo.- La chica empezaba a ver sus cartas de a poco para luego seleccionar unas.- Oye idiota. ¿Quieres probar un duelo contra mi mañana?

-Por supuesto. ¿Quieres que vaya con todo?

-Quiero que vayas con Tok…

-No hagas el chiste de Tokio.

-De acuerdo… Oye. ¿Te das cuenta de que nos hemos estado tratando mejor cierto?

-Sí, antes ni me dirigías la palabra, de hecho te traumaban los discos de duelo y el hecho de verme en un duelo te daba miedo.

-Me sigue dando miedo.- Respondió la hermana menor.- Han habidos duelistas que perdieron la vida en algunos duelos como contaron algunos estudiantes en el pasado.

-Jonia.- John abrazo a su hermana y esta empezó a llorar.- Yo haré lo que sea para que vuelvas a sonreír como antes, eres la persona que más me importa.

-Gracias… Jonathan.- Contesto su hermana.

-¿Dijiste mi nombre?-John pregunto sorprendido.

-¡Claro que no idiota!-Ella lo empujo haciendo que el abrazo terminara, lo cual pasaron unos segundos y ambos empezaron a reír.

Ya en su cama, John estaba empezando a dormir, aunque honestamente no podía, sentía que se le olvidaba algo, ese algo que se acordaría al escuchar la risa malvada de un payaso de un juego que solía jugar de niño.

* * *

 _\+ 031 432 235 26 (22:56)_

 _-Oye animal, soy el hermano de Bonnie, la idiota tuvo una fiebre muy alta esta semana y quiero pedirte si es que tienes los apuntes._

 _Tú (22:57)_

 _-¿Eras tú el hermano de Bonnie? Deja te paso las fotos ahora y las actividades te las dejo en tu casa._

 _El hermano de Bonnie (22:59)_

 _-Gracias, y… lo siento por insultarte, es que soy muy sobreprotector con mi hermana._

 _Tú (23:00)_

 _-Te entiendo, yo también sobreprotejo a mi hermana._

* * *

John entonces le paso unas fotos a Clyde para entonces dormir.

A la mañana siguiente cuando Johnson se despertó empezó a arreglar, poniéndose su ropa de siempre, mientras abre su cajón, en el cual hay una caja con al menos 80 cartas que el usa y un disco de duelos, entonces John agarra 40 de esas cartas y las mete a su disco de duelo, acto seguido Jonathan fue a desayunar un cereal, extrañado de no ver a su hermana.

Entonces John recibe un mensaje de su hermana.

* * *

 _JoJo (8:35)_

 _-¡John! ¡Mamá y papa llegaran la casa! ¡Se emocionaron al ver que tenía una nueva baraja y quieren que tenga un duelo contigo!_

 _-Tu (8:36)_

 _-¿Mamá y papá? Pensé que ambos estaban en el trabajo de nuevo._

 _JoJo (8:36)_

 _-También están Jessica y Maki, quieren ver si eso del Deck peligroso es cierto._

 _Tú (8:37)_

 _-De acuerdo._

* * *

John entonces salió de su casa, para ver como un señor vestido de negro y de cabello blanco lo atendía.

-Señor Jonathan.-Comento el hombre de traje. Su hermana lo está esperando junto a sus amigas y sus padres ya vienen en camino.

-¡Oh Johnny!-Maki lo saluda amablemente.

-Tranquila.- Comento Jessica.

Un señor y una mujer de traje estaban también habían llegado, el hombre se había propuesto a abrazar a su hija.

-¡Jonia hijita mía!-El señor sonrió al ver a su hija con un disco de duelo.- ¡Quiero ver ese duelo contra tu hermano!

-Así que ella volvió a los duelos…-La madre suelta una lagrima.- Puede que no nos llevemos bien Jonia, pero estoy orgullosa de ti hija.

-Madre.- La chica empezó a lagrimear, todo había cambiado desde que conoció a Jessica, antes tenía miedo tocar una carta o ver un disco de duelo, pero con su ayuda ha empezado a cambiar, a pesar de ser algo nerviosa en los duelos, ya no les tenía miedo.- ¡Seré la mejor duelista del mundo!-La chica vio su disco de duelo del cual salió el Ignis amarillo.-¡Y no lo lograre sola!-La chica mostro su sonrisa a su Ignis.- Aunque para eso tendré que superar un obstáculo muy grande. ¡Si voy a ser la mejor duelista del mundo debo vencer a aquel que me ayudo toda mi vida, mi hermano!- La joven señalo a Johnny, está ya fijo su objetivo a vencer.

-De acuerdo.- John preparo su disco de duelo.- ¡Yo seré esa muralla que tú debes superar!-Le respondió Johnson a su hermana.

-Johnny.- Jessica miro a su amigo sonriéndole.- (Sé que podrás ayudarla a ser la mejor duelista del mundo)

Los padres, Maki, Jessica, el mayordomo y los hermanos gritaron al unísono.

-¡DUELO!

* * *

 _ **ACTUALIZACION DE DUELISTA.**_

 _ **Jonia Johnson- Usuaria Polivalente* de la baraja DracoGema- Habilidad: Segunda oportunidad.**_

 _ ** _ **SEGUNDA OPORTUNIDAD: Una vez por duelo, si el usuario pierde todos sus puntos de vida, puede robar una carta, si es un monstruo el usuario puede volver al duelo recuperando puntos de vida equivalentes a la mitad de la suma del ataque y la defensa de dicho monstruo.**_**_

* * *

 _ ** _ **Y con esto John tuvo su primer duelo ilegal que mas que ser dificil fue fastidioso, pero aprovechando el hecho de que le dijeron que Deck usarian contra el, aparte de que Johnny no podia usar rituales, hizo que las cosas se le complicaran, pero no se les hiciera imposible ganar.**_**_

 _ ** _ **Ahora si tendra un duelo algo mas complicado, pues su hermana al fin volvera a los duelos, con una baraja que ya es "suya" y con una nueva habilidad que la haria mas fuerte. ¿Como acabara este duelo con un deck que conlleva a todos los tipos de invocaciones existentes? Descubranlo en el siguiente capitulo.**_**_

 _ ** _ ***: Polivalente quiere decir que puede llevar a cabo muchas funciones**_**_

 _ ** _ **Salu3 Chicos :D**_**_


	7. ¡Duelista Dracogema! VS Jonia Johnson

**Ya sabemos como van las cosas chicos, la serie de Yu-Gi-Oh Vrains asi como sus personajes son de su creador, los OC que estan en esta historias son creados por mi, bueno es hora de iniciar esto :D**

* * *

John entonces salió de su casa, para ver como un señor vestido de negro y de cabello blanco lo atendía.

-Señor Jonathan.-Comento el hombre de traje. Su hermana lo está esperando junto a sus amigas y sus padres.

-¡Oh Johnny!-Maki lo saluda amablemente.

-Tranquila.- Comento Jessica.

Un señor y una mujer de traje estaban también habían llegado, el hombre se había propuesto a abrazar a su hija.

-¡Jonia hijita mía!-El señor sonrió al ver a su hija con un disco de duelo.- ¡Quiero ver ese duelo contra tu hermano!

-Así que ella volvió a los duelos…-La madre suelta una lagrima.- Puede que no nos llevemos bien Jonia, pero estoy orgullosa de ti hija.

-Madre.- La chica empezó a lagrimear, todo había cambiado desde que conoció a Jessica, antes tenía miedo tocar una carta o ver un disco de duelo, pero con su ayuda ha empezado a cambiar, a pesar de ser algo nerviosa en los duelos, ya no les tenía miedo.- ¡Seré la mejor duelista del mundo!-La chica vio su disco de duelo del cual salió el Ignis amarillo.-¡Y no lo lograre sola!-La chica mostro su sonrisa a su Ignis.- Aunque para eso tendré que superar un obstáculo muy grande. ¡Si voy a ser la mejor duelista del mundo debo vencer a aquel que me ayudo toda mi vida, mi hermano!- La joven señalo a Johnny, está ya fijo su objetivo a vencer.

-De acuerdo.- John preparo su disco de duelo.- ¡Yo seré esa muralla que tu debes superar!-Le respondió Johnson a su hermana.

-Johnny.- Jessica miro a su amigo sonriéndole.- (Sé que podrás ayudarla a ser la mejor duelista del mundo)

Los padres, Maki, Jessica, el mayordomo y los hermanos gritaron al unísono.

-¡DUELO!

* * *

 **Turno 1. Jonia Johnson (4000 LP) Cartas en mano=5**

-¡Es mi turno, activo las escalas péndulo 1 de Dracogema Rubi y la escala péndulo 8 de Dracogema Zafiro! Ahora con esto puedo invocar monstruos de manera especial cuyos niveles sean 2, 3, 4, 5, 6 y 7. ¡Invocación Pendulo! Aparece Nivel 5 Dracogema Esmeralda. **(PENDULO ESCALA 4 LVL 5 ATK: 2600 DEF: 2050)**

El dragón se mostraba agresivo mientras le rugía a Jonia, la chica trato de no intimidarse debido a que quería demostrar ser digna de ellos.

-¡Activo el efecto de Esmeralda! Cuando esta carta es invocada de manera especial, puedo devolver todas las cartas mágicas y trampas a la mano.

-Pero si no hay cartas mágicas y trampas en el campo.

-¿Nunca te enfrentaste a un usuario Péndulo Johnny? Las escalas son consideradas como cartas mágicas.

-De hecho, eso es cierto.- Contesto Jessica.- Los monstruos péndulo en campo son considerado monstruos, pero los que están en la zona de magias y trampas son eso.

-¡Activo mi carta mágica de campo, Valle Dracogema!

El terreno entonces se volvió en un valle de verdad.

-¡Mira eso Jonia!-Ray se asombró con el lugar lleno de gemas y algunos dragones a pesar de que estos no están en el campo de Jonia.

-Lo sé. Activo el efecto del valle.- Una vez por turno, si un monstruo Cyberse Dracogema ha sido invocado en este turno, puedo robar una carta. ¡Robo!

-Un momento.- Jessica se pregunta.- ¿Son Cyberse?

-Si.- La chica se muestra confundida.- ¿Qué pasa?

-Te lo diré luego.

La chica suspiro, al parecer las cosas no serían fáciles, y solo coloco una carta bocabajo.-Acabo mi turno. **Mano de Jonia: 3**

Cuando acabo el turno el disco de duelo de la chica empezó a electrocutarla, cosa extraña porque era un disco de la vieja generación.

-¡Agh!-La chica gritaba pero se mantenía de pie.

-¡Hija!

-¡John! ¿Qué hiciste?-Le pregunto la madre de los chicos al hermano mayor.

-Así que si era peligrosa esa mierda.- Comento Maki.- ¡John será mejor que si puedes acabar el duelo lo hagas rápido!

-De acuerdo.

Luego de unos segundos, la chica dejo de ser electrocutada.

-Sí, esas cartas son peligrosas.- La chica se rio un poco nerviosa.

* * *

 **Turno 2. John Johnson (4000 LP) Cartas en mano=5**

-¡Es mi turno, robo!-John ve su mano.- ¡Activo mi carta mágica Criadero de Huevos Defensores! Cuando esta carta mágica es invocada, puedo invocar tantos Fichas de Huevo Defensor como espacios de monstruo libres tenga.

Entonces, 5 huevos defensores se aparecen en el campo **(LVL 4 ATK: 0 DEF: 0)** Pero esta vez, Johnny los había puesto en modo de Defensa, por si algun ataque directo.

-¿Supongo que te toco una mala mano no?

-Emmm, algo, mi mano no es demasiado buena que digamos esta vez.

-Aprovecha, usa la carta bocabajo.-Continuo la Ignis.

-De acuerdo Ray.- Jonia sonrió sorprendiendo a John.- ¡Activo mi carta bocabajo, Tributo Torrencial! Cuando un monstruo es invocado, puedo activar esta carta, entonces todos los monstruos en el campo son destruidos.

Dicho esto, el dragón exploto junto con todos los huevos defensores de John.

-Iba a usar todos esos Huevos Defensores como defensa.

-Bueno, no creo que lo harás. ¡Activo el efecto de Valle Dracogema! Cuando un monstruo Dracogema es destruido, puedo enviar un monstruo Dracogema de mi Deck al cementerio, hasta el final de tu próximo turno, nadie puede usar ese tipo de invocación.

-Ya se lo que harás.

-¡Envio mi monstruo ritual Dracogema Amatista al cementerio! Ahora nadie puede usar rituales hasta el final de tu próximo turno.

-De acuerdo, así que te pones difícil ¿Eh? ¡Invoco a Ave Defensora Avestruz! **(LVL 4 ATK: 1800 DEF: 1000)** Cuando esta carta es invocada de manera normal, puedo pagar 800 puntos de vida y por cada carta que tengo en mi mano puedo meterle a mi monstruo un Contador Pluma

 **CONTADORES PLUMA: 4**

 **John Johnson (3200 LP)**

-¡Ahora puedo retirar 3 contadores pluma para robar 1 carta! ¡Robo!

 **CONTADORES PLUMA: 4-3-2-1**

-Activo otro efecto de Avestruz, puedo retirar 1 contador pluma, entonces, Avestruz gana 500 puntos de ataque.

¡Oh rayos!

-Error numero 1 hermana, cuando atacas o haces algo durante el duelo, no piensas en los efectos negativos de tus jugadas, nunca te arriesgues demasiado si eres la primera en tomar tu turno.

-¿A qué te refieres?

John entonces señala a su hermana.

-Usaste tu carta bocabajo antes de tiempo, lo cual provoco la destrucción de tu monstruo a cambio de eliminar 5 monstruos de 0 de defensa, lo que te hizo un -2, lo único en lo que pensaste fue en negarme la invocación ritual, pero no pensaste en que podrías destruir los monstruos que invoque de manera ritual Jonia.

-¿De-de-de que hablas?-Jonia pregunto nerviosa.

-¡Que necesitas pensar más en tus jugadas! ¡Fase de batalla! Activo mi magia rápida. ¡Ave Defensora Doble! Cuando esta carta se activa, puedo crear un Comodín Ave Defensora Doble con el ataque y defensa originales del monstruo al que copio, sin embargo, ambos monstruos serán destruidos al final del turno.- John cerro los ojos mientras aparecía una segunda avestruz. **(LVL 4 ATK: 1800 DEF: 1000)**

-¡Ay dios! Mi Johnny es un chico muy malo.-Comenzó a actuar Jessica.- Dejando que su hermanita no triunfe en su duelo.

-Por eso es que el pobre no tiene novia.- Maki empezó a reír mientras decía eso junto a su amiga paralitica.

-Como las odio a ambas.- Johnson suspiro molesto- ¡Copia de Avestruz, ataca directamente!

Entonces la copia lanzo una bola de energía verde que al explotar hizo mucho viento, empujando a la chica un poco, sin embargo cuando John grito que la Avestruz original atacara, la bola de energía fue más fuerte, la cual saco volando unos metros a Jonia.

Mientras salía volando, la chica reflexiono.

-(Debo pensar… antes de actuar… Gracias Johnny lo tomare en cuenta)

Entonces la chica cayó al suelo.

 **Jonia Johnson (2200 LP)**

 **Jonia Johnson (0 LP)**

* * *

-¡Hija!-El padre de los 2 hermanos corrió a verla, pero se le hizo raro algo, el campo no se había desactivado ni había salido el logo de victoria de John.

-¿Se hizo un bug en el sistema de SOL?-Pregunto Maki.-La chica perdió.

Cuando Maki dijo eso, unas pequeñas risas sonaron del Ignis de Jonia y de la misma Jonia.

-Debo ser actriz.- Comento la chica.- Se creyeron que he perdido.

-¿Cómo?-Se preguntó John.- Si no tienes puntos de vida.

-Y encima tu habilidad es copión.- Agrego Jessica algo de información al asunto.

-¡Activo mi habilidad, SEGUNDA OPORTUNIDAD!

-¿Cómo es que…?-John se preguntó sobre su habildad.-Ayer cuando te fuiste con Akira ¿Te dio esa habilidad cierto?

-Confidencial hermanito. Cuando activo esta habilidad, puedo volver al juego, solo que para ello debo robar una carta y esta debe ser un monstruo, entonces si es un monstruo, gano puntos de vida igual a la mitad de la suma del ataque y la defensa de ese monstruo. ¡Robo!

La chica vio su carta y entonces todos se quedaron en suspenso por lo que pudiera pasar, la chica entonces salto de la alegría.

-¡Monstruo! ¡Este fue Dracogema Diamante! Tiene un ataque de 3000 y una defensa de 2500, esto hace que su total sea 5500, y que yo recupere 2750 puntos de vida.

 **Jonia Johnson (2750 LP)**

Todos se sorprendieron cuando Jonia volvió al juego, con 2750 puntos de vida, John solo mostro una sonrisa de satisfacción.

-¡Coloco 2 cartas bocabajo! Acabo mi turno. **(Mano de John: 2)** Al final del turno, mis 2 monstruos son destruidos.- Cuando dijo esto, los 2 monstruos explotaron.

-¡John, el verdadero duelo comienza ahora!

* * *

Mientras tanto, en una zona forestal algo alejada de la ciudad, Aera estaba corriendo en una pista, todo esto pasaba, la chica quería evitar a su familia, hasta que se encontró con una cara conocida.

-L-¡Leaf!-Se sorprendió Aera.- ¿Qué haces aquí?

Leaf que recién tomaba un poco de café en mientras estaba sentado en un tronco la vio a los ojos. Aunque trato de no ser amargado como casi todo el tiempo.

-Vivo en una casa cerca. ¿Quieres entrar?-Pregunto algo estresado.- No soy alguien malo, algún secuestrador o alguna mierda de ese estilo.

-¿Por qué creías que yo era algo de eso?

-La gente siempre me trato para el culo, bueno. ¿Vas a entrar o no?

La chica lo dudo unos segundos hasta que dijo que si, cuando ambos entraron a la casa, vio como esta estaba completamente desarreglada, lo que le sorprendía a ella era que a pesar de todo el desorden de la casa, no habían latas de cervezas o que el lugar oliera a cigarros, esta casa tenía un bote de basura lleno de vasos de café, bolsas de café abiertas, solo habían frutas y café como comida en todo el lugar, cuando vio uno de los pizarrones en la pared que estaba a lado de él y una chica, ella vio muchos periódicos y fotos de SpellBook así como de Traptter acerca de cómo él era un duelista fracasado, un perdedor, un inútil, habían fotos de su familia diciendo que estaban decepcionados de su hijo.

-Santo Ra.-Comento la chica.- Era cierto de que te trataban muy mal…

-Me siguen tratando mal.- Comento Leaf mientras agarraba unas frutas en su refrigerador.- Solo una persona me trato bien.

Aera entonces ve la foto de Leaf con una chica castaña y de ojos marrones, le sorprendía lo linda que era.

-¿Es ella?

-Era… Debido a que me volví en una burla para su familia, ya que estaba saliendo con ella en ese tiempo, tuvimos que terminar.

-Pobre de ti…

-No te preocupes chica, cuando terminamos las cosas se pusieron peor, 3 días después me entere de un choque automovilístico.

* * *

 _-¿Es usted el novio de la chica?_

 _-Sí, bueno… Al menos lo era, terminamos hace unos días_

 _-Tengo que hablar con usted seriamente.- Contesto el policía algo triste.- Su novia… Su familia, tuvieron un accidente… Ninguno de los 6 sobrevivió._

-Quien sabe cuánto tiempo duro todo mi duelo, o como mierda se llame eso que te pasa cuando muere alguien que quieres, el punto es que cuando tenía un duelo, no tenía piedad alguna con cualquiera, sea hombre, mujer o niño, y encima siempre que ganaba los duelos, descargaba toda mi frustración que tenia, todas esas burlas que recibía por una simple derrota y un video que fue subido en Spelltube, las devolvía

 _ **Niña (0 LP)**_

 _-Oh vaya, la pobre niñita que quiso desafiarme no pudo vencer a un simple chico que juega con princesas, sabes algo. ¡Eres un duelista mediocre y sin futuro!_

 _ **Adolescente A (0 LP)**_

 _ **Adolescente B (0 LP)**_

 _-Diganme… ¿Quién es el perdedor, inútil y bueno para nada ahora? Yo se lo respondo. ¡Ustedes!_

 _ **¿? (0 LP)**_

 _-Fuiste un buen duelista, debo admitirlo, pero te diré un secreto, no importa cuanto lo intentes ni que tan cerca estés de algo, si pierdes todo eso fue en vano, Los esfuerzos sin resultados siempre son inútiles._

-Todos estos días, donde me burlaba de otros… Donde disfrutaba aplastar a aquellos que se burlaron de mí. Se acabaron cuando me encontré a un tipo. Ese tipo me derroto.

 **Leaf Lake (0 LP)**

 _El hombre había derrotado a Leaf de una manera aplastante, pero en lugar de burlarse de él, el tipo solo se acercó a darle la mano para levantarlo, él se preocupó por Lake a pesar de ganarle._

 _-¿Estas bien? Fuiste un buen duelista amigo.- El hombre sonrió con una cálida voz._

 _-¿Quién eres tu?-Lake le pregunto al tipo que lo derroto.-Eclipsor...-Comento Leaf algo cansado.  
_

 _-Mi nombre es…_

* * *

 **Turno 3. Jonia Johnson (2750 LP) Cartas en mano=4**

-¡Es mi turno, robo!-Grito la chica al robar su carta- ¡Activo las escalas péndulo 1 de Dracogema Rubi y la escala péndulo 8 de Dracogema Zafiro! Ahora con esto puedo invocar monstruos de manera especial cuyos niveles sean 2, 3, 4, 5, 6 y 7. ¡Invocación Pendulo! Aparece Nivel 5 Dracogema Esmeralda. **(PENDULO ESCALA 4 LVL 5 ATK: 2600 DEF: 2050)** y Dracogema Diamante **(PENDULO ESCALA 8 LVL 7 ATK: 3000 DEF: 2500)**

-Tus cartas bocabajo volverán a tu mano y mis escalas péndulo volverán a mi mano por el efecto de mi Esmeralda.

-¡Activo mi carta bocabajo! Rugido amenazante. Con esta carta trampa puedo activarla y no tomaras tu fase de batalla.

-¿Asustado hermanito?-Jonia se burló amistosamente de Johnson.- ¡Activo el efecto de Dracogema Diamante! Una vez por turno, puedo seleccionar un monstruo en mi campo, entonces puedo infligirte daño equivalente a la mitad del ataque de ese monstruo.

La Dracogema alzo vuelo y empezó a atacar a todo el lugar a base de ráfagas explosivas que dañaron el patio y la calle que estaba en frente de la casa, efectivamente una de las ráfagas exploto cerca de John, haciéndolo estrellar con un auto estacionado en el lugar.

 **John Johnson (1900 LP)**

-¡Corran!- Las chicas se asustaron al ver esa escena, Jonia no sabía qué hacer para calmar a la Dracogema.

-¡Activo el efecto de Valle Dracogema! ¡Una vez por turno, cuando un Dracogema es invocado puedo robar una carta! ¡Acabo mi turno con 2 cartas bocabajo! **(Mano de Jonia: 1)**

John se recompuso del golpe que sufrió y se puso de pie, para ver como su hermana volvió a ser electrocutada, su Ignis salió también para ser electrocutado, en un momento, ambos se sintieron agotados y con su cabello en el caso de Jonia alborotado.

-¡Jonia!

La chica empezaba a sufrir del dolor hasta que paro, a pesar de que Jonia estaba recién electrocutada, no se cayó a pesar de todo, cosa que hizo que el dragón la viera interesado debido a la determinación de la chica.

-¡Jonia!-El padre de los hermanos se asustó demasiado y se puso enfrente de la chica.- ¡Detén este duelo inmediatamente o si no…!

-¡No!-La chica recupero su compostura.- ¡No dejare el duelo por nada del mundo!-La chica vio a su monstruo dragón, esta tenía una mirada del tipo "Me hare digna de ti a como dé lugar"

-JoJo.- El padre se sorprendió.- Continua.

-¿Estas segura de esto Jonia?-Pregunto Ray.- Tus signos vitales están más acelerados de lo normal.

Jonia se dio cuenta de que estaba agitada por los ataques eléctricos.

-Si.

 **Turno 4. John Johnson (3200 LP) Cartas en mano=4**

-Perdoname hermana, pero debo acabar con el duelo rápidamente ¡Es mi turno, robo!-John ve su mano.- Tienes un combo infinito, no puedo hacer invocaciones rituales, ni puedo colocar cartas mágicas o de trampa.- Analizo John a su hermana.- Tiene 2 monstruos poderosos, y devolverlos a la mano sería muy estúpido. Pero creo que puedo deshacerme de sus cartas. ¡Activo Tornados Gemelos! Con esto puedo destruir tu Valle y tu Esmeralda.

-¡Activo el efecto de Dracogema Diamante! ¡Una vez por turno si Valle Dracogema fuera a ser destruido, puedo negar y destruir esa carta.- Dicho esto, la carta descartada y la carta que uso John se irían al cementerio.-¡Continuo Activo el efecto de Dracogema Diamante, una vez por turno si activo el efecto anterior puedo infligir la suma de su ataque y defensa como daño!

-¡Esos son 5500 puntos de año! (Piensa acabarme en un turno)-John se sorprende y recibe un ataque que lo manda a estrellarse al auto de nuevo, aunque sus puntos de vida fueron reducidos a solo 1600.- ¡Activo mi Habilidad de Duelista: Protección! A cambio de dar la mitad de mis puntos de vida, no recibo daños de efecto y mis cartas no son afectadas por las tuyas.

 **John Johnson (1600 LP)**

John se levanta adolorido del golpe.

-¡Coloco 1 monstruo bocabajo! Acabo mi turno. **(Mano de John: 2)**

-En serio Jonia dejo a John sin salida…-Comento su madre.

-Debido a que mi turno se acabó, puedo usar monstruos rituales.

-¿Pero cómo lo harás?-Comento Jonia.- No tienes nada importante en campo.

-¿Ah no?

Jonia entonces vio el monstruo bocabajo de John.

.- ¡Esto es una trampa Jonia! ¡No ataques al monstruo bocabajo!-Ray comento nerviosamente.- Mira su cara, está confiado el chico.

-Creo que tienes razón.

 **Turno 5. Jonia Johnson (2750 LP) Cartas en mano=1**

-¡Es mi turno, robo!-Grito la chica al robar su carta- ¡Activo las escalas péndulo 1 de Dracogema Rubi y la escala péndulo 8 de Dracogema Zafiro! Ahora con esto puedo invocar monstruos de manera especial cuyos niveles sean 2, 3, 4, 5, 6 y 7. ¡Invocación Pendulo! Aparece Nivel 5 Dracogema Cobalto. **(PENDULO ESCALA 11 LVL 5 ATK: 400 DEF: 3000)** Activo el efecto de Cobalto, una vez por turno, puedo hacer que todos los monstruos en el campo inflijan daño duplicado cuando atacan.-La chica vio el campo -¡Activo el efecto de Valle Dracogema! ¡Una vez por turno, cuando un Dracogema es invocado puedo robar una carta!

-Johnny ¡Uso a Dracogema Esmeralda de nive Dracogema Cobalto de nivel 5 para hacer una invocación XYZ!- Dicho esto, los 2 monstruos se volvieron esferas amarillas que entraron a un vórtice que se creó de la nada en el suelo- ¡Dragón invencible, pido ayuda de tu gran fuerza y poder! ¡Aparece Rango 5 Dracomineral Caotico Oro! **(XYZ RANK 5 ATK: 3000 DEF: 2500)** \- ¡Activo su efecto, cuando esta carta ataca nadie activar cartas en el campo durante el resto del turno. Aparte todos los monstruos adquieren daño de perforación!

Todos se sorprendieron debido al poder imponente de este monstruo.

-Jonia, detente.- Ray comento.- Este dragon parece no responder, podría atacarnos a nosotros 2.

-¡Debo controlar esta baraja!-La chica vio confiada al dragón.- ¡Acabemos con el duelo rápidamente!

El ataque se vio imponente, todos estaban sorprendidos del poder que iba a recibir Johnson.

-(Debo mantener vivo mi monstruo a como dé lugar) ¡Activo desde mi mano Trampa Rápida, una vez por duelo puedo enviar al cementerio una carta trampa de mi Deck, entonces puedo usar esta carta desde la mano como si fuera la trampa que envie al cementerio!-John envió una carta a su cementerio-¡Activo mi carta! ¡Fuerza de espejo!

-¡No!-Jonia se sorprendió al ver como el ataque chocaba con un espejo.- ¿Qué?-El espejo sorprendentemente se rompió para sorpresa de todos, otra vez volviendo a hacer lo mismo a John, hacerlo estrellarse con el auto, solo que esta vez su disco de duelo recibió el daño, todos fueron empujados unos centímetros y entonces Jonia se dio cuenta de que no estaban los monstruos.

-Debido al efecto de mi monstruo nadie puede activar cartas por lo que queda del turno, debo acabarlo ahora. Fin del turno. **(Cartas en mano: 1)**

La chica volvió a ser electrocutada por su propia baraja, siendo esta vez más intenso el choque eléctrico, esta tercera vez no la podía soportar como las otras 2, así que acabo de rodillas.

-¡Debes terminar el duelo rápido John!-Grito Jessica.- No sé si tu hermana soporte un cuarto turno con ese Deck, Johnson escucho eso de su amiga y vio como ella realmente estaba preocupada por Jonia.

-¡De acuerdo!

 **Turno 6. John Johnson (1600 LP) Cartas en mano=2**

-Esto se acaba ahora. ¡Robo!-John ve su mano.- Volteo mi monstruo bocabajo. Polluelo Defensor. **(LVL 2 ATK: 500 DEF: 1000)** \- Esta carta puede ser utilizada como todo el sacrificio completo para una invocación ritual.

-Ya gano.-Comento Maki.- Sabemos que va a hacer.

-¡Activo mi Carta Magica Ritual, Ritual de las Plumas Defensoras! Con esta carta puedo sacrificar monstruos Ave Defensora para invocar a un Ave Defensora ritual.

-¿Tu polluelo es tratado como una Ave Defensora?

-Si. ¡Ahora sacrifico a mi Polluelo Defensor para invocar a mi monstruo ritual! ¡Ave majestuosa, aparece para mi ayuda! ¡Invocación Ritual! ¡Aparece Ave Defensora Majestuosa Guacamaya! **(RITUAL LVL 8 ATK: 2800 DEF: 2000)** Cuando esta carta ataca, puedo realizar más ataques a cambio de dividir sus puntos de ataque a la mitad. Aunque eso no será necesario.

-Así que por esto mi hermano es un buen duelista…- Jonia sonríe.- Él sabe cómo salirse con la suya en los duelos.- La chica cerro los ojos para luego sentir como una bola de energía la ataco a ella, sacándola a volar y cayendo cerca de sus padres.

 **Jonia Johnson (0 LP)**

 _GANADOR DEL DUELO: John Johnson._

* * *

-Perdí…- La chica sonríe mientras ve el cielo.- Supongo que es algo normal, no me haría la mejor duelista de la noche a la mañana.-La chica se levanta luego del duelo, aunque se queda agotada, entonces ve como el brazo izquierdo de John gotea un poco de sangre y recuerda que el pobre se estrelló 3 veces en uno de los autos de su familia por el duelo.- ¡John! ¿Estás bien?

El hermano mayor solo sonríe a pesar de que estuvo un poco lastimado por los 3 golpes que recibió al estrellarse en el auto producto de los ataques que recibió en el duelo.

John ve su mano sangrante, pero sonríe.

-Estoy bien hermana.

Jessica entonces se acercó a John, checando su brazo, el cual NO estaba bien, se estaba desangrando.

-Vamos a buscar un kit de primeros auxilios.

-De acuerdo Jessie.-Respondió John, así ambos entrando a la casa, Maki sonrió y se acercó a Jonia, a lo cual le empezó a arreglar el cabello a su amiga.

-Tú y tu amiga que está en silla de ruedas… ¿Quiénes son?

-Somos unas compañeras que conocieron a Jonia en el parque de Ciudad Den, como nosotras estábamos al tanto de los incidentes de Hanoi y supimos por medio de un amigo que ella fue una de las 6 víctimas.

-¿En serio?

-Sí, de hecho su hija ya tuvo un duelo antes con mi amiga, perdió el duelo, pero al menos en este hizo más avance al darle pelea a un duelista de nivel 7 estrellas como John.

-¿Cuál es la clasificación?-Pregunto el padre de John.- ¿Y cuál es la clasificación de Jonia?

Maki toco su barbilla unos segundos.

-Hay en total 12 niveles de duelistas.- Maki entonces piensa en muchos papeles con fotos de duelistas tales como Johnson, Leaf, Aera, Bonnie, Pier, Leona, Jessica entre otros, siendo John un duelista de 7 estrellas, Leaf uno de 11 estrellas, Aera una de 6 estrellas, Bonnie de 7 estrellas, Pier era uno de 11 estrellas, Leona era de 9 estrellas, la misma Maki siendo una de 8 estrellas y Jessica era de 10 estrellas.- Solo el campeón del mundo conocido como Rox Tigers es un duelista de 12 estrellas. Por otro lado, Jonia es una duelista que recien empieza y su clasificacion de 2 derrotas, la marcan como una duelista sin estrellas.

-Ya veo...-Contesto la chica deprimida.

-No te preocupes.- Sonrio Maki.- Pronto subiras, este promedio es mas que nada cuantas veces ganas y cuantas pierdes, se que subiras.

* * *

Cuando Maki termino de mencionar eso, en otro lugar, un hombre de la edad que tenía cubierta la mitad inferior de su cara con un cubre bocas se acerca a una figura encapuchada de la cual solo se le notaba un GIF de un eclipse solar en donde debería ir su cara.

-Eclipsor, nuestra hija de Marte, Bonnie Demetrius ha sido eliminada de Vrains, fue eliminada por Windmaker.

-Ese tipo… ¿Es un Element Hacker?

-No lo creo.- Respondió Rox.-Su nombre es público, es el hijo del presidente de Ciudad Den, Jonathan Johnson. ¿Quiere que lo elimine para evitarlo como obstáculo del mundo perfecto?

-No lo hagas.- Eclipsor contesto.- Prefiero probarlo, quiero saber si el tipo es digno, quiero que mandes a Clyde.

-Entendido.-Dicho esto Rox desapareció, cosa que hizo aparecer a una persona con traje de motociclista y un casco de colores azules y verdes, junto con una figura encapuchada.

-Eclipsor, creo que encontré a una persona que puede reemplazar a Mercurio.

-De acuerdo.- Eclipsor se da la vuelta y ve a su subordinado. ¿Quién es…? Tierra…

-Su nombre es…

* * *

 _ **Actualizacion de Duelistas.**_

 _ **Rangos de Duelistas.**_

 _ **John Johnson- Duelista de 7 Estrellas  
**_

 _ **Leaf Lake- Duelista de 11 Estrellas**_

 _ **Pier Leville- Duelista de 11 Estrellas**_

 _ **Leona Lionheart- Duelista de 9 Estrellas**_

 _ **Maki Howard- Duelista de 8 Estrellas**_

 _ **Bonnie Demetrius- Duelista de 4 Estrellas**_

 _ **Jessica Lionheart- Duelista de 10 Estrellas**_

 _ **Aera Vento- Duelista de 6 Estrellas**_

 _ **Rox Tigers- Campeon del mundo- Duelista de 12 estrellas.**_

 _ **Jonia Johnson- Duelista sin Estrellas**_

* * *

 _ **Y con esto acaba otro capitulo de esta historia, es posible que el siguiente no llegue exactamente a la semana luego de este capitulo debido a que tengo examenes finales y luego de eso pienso tomarme un pequeño descanso, pero bueno, no es muy importante eso.  
**_

 _ **El rango de Duelista es mas que nada una clasificacion segun las estadisticas para saber que tan buen duelista e personaje, para saber que tanto prestigio tiene ese duelista, aparte vemos que Rox Tigers es un miembro de la Hermandad de la Galaxia y tambien vemos como Tierra se encuentra con Eclipsor. ¿Que es lo que pasara? Bueno, esperenlo.**_

 _ **Salu3 chicos :D**_


	8. El titan de tierra ¡Júpiter!

**Hey, todos sabemos a lo que viene esta parte, darle creditos al autor por los personajes originales y el concepto de la serie, bueno, creo que eso es suficiente.**

* * *

De vuelta con Lionheart y con Johnson, la chica estaba limpiando la herida de su brazo, se le hizo una cicatriz aunque no era algo demasiado importante, lo que le sorprendió era su disco de duelo, se había dañado.

-Esto no está bien.- Jessica le quita el disco de duelo a John.- ¿Cuánto te costó tu disco de duelo?

-No importa, tengo ahorrado para otro.

-John.- Jessica ve el disco dañado.- Un disco de duelo es la identidad de una persona, no creo que debas cambiarlo, así que… ¿Cuánto te costó?

-Unos 2500 dólares.

Jessica se sorprendió de lo caro que era el disco, pues era modelo antiguo adaptado a Vrains.

-Hare mi mejor esfuerzo.

-Gracias Jess.

La familia de John entro con Maki, eran eso de las 9 de la mañana, Jessica seguía limpiando la herida a John.

-¿Cómo esta Johnny señora Jessica?-Pregunto la madre a Jessica.

-Está bien, lo que me preocupa es su disco de duelo, se dañó en el duelo.

-Bueno.- La madre de John suspiro.- Tenemos que…

Nadie pudo decir nada porque una fuerte explosión que arraso con la casa, arrasando con todos los que estaban adentro, afortunadamente ninguno, incluyendo a los mayordomos había muerto, sin embargo todos estaban muy heridos por el ataque.

* * *

-¿Qu-Que paso?-Pregunto la madre de los Johnson.

-C-cr-creo que –fue…-Entonces Jessica se detuvo por el miedo, estaba viendo a un hombre que imponía temor solo con su mirada, este tenía un dragón hecho completamente de tierra, el hombre solo iría a donde esta una piedra que tiene el padre de Jonia mientras que este solo se la pudo aventar a la chica.

-¡Escapa a VRAINS rápido!

-Pero papá…

-¡Vete rápido!-Entonces le lanzaría un celular a la chica.- ¡Con esto tu cuerpo será tele transportado al último lugar en el que estuviste!

-¡De acuerdo! ¡INTO THE VRAINS!- La chica al presionar un botón del celular seria completamente tele transportada del lugar para entonces entrar a Vrains donde estaría encontrándose bastante herida sin siquiera tener un avatar en una autopista en construcción vacia.

* * *

El padre estaría entonces cara a cara con el tipo, era enorme, más de 2 metros de altura, casi 2 metros y 30 centimetros, el solo sonrió.

-No voy a matar a ninguno de ustedes, solo vengo por la Piedra Planetaria de Mercurio.

Jonia entonces se vería asustada por lo que pasaba, buscaba en sus contactos a Blue Angel, pues ella tenía una buena relación con Aoi.

-Mierda, él puede llegar en cualquier momen…- Entonces una figura apareció.

-¡ESTA AQUI!-Se asustó el Ignis de la chica.

-Así que no solo tienes una Piedra Planetaria, sino que también eres una dueña de un Ignis. Valdra la pena eliminarte.- Jonia pudo ver al hombre de cerca, era un hombre de piel oscura, con una túnica con muchos símbolos aztecas sin la parte superior con un liston haciendo de cinturón y unas sandalias.-Mi nombre es Rock Stone, aunque me puedes llamar Júpiter, soy un miembro de la Hermandad de la Galaxia.

-Mierda…-La chica se asusta al saber que tenía a un miembro poderoso de la Hermandad de la Galaxia enfrente de ella.

-Solo entregame la Piedra Planetaria chica, no pienso hacerte daño.

Jonia estaba cuestionando si darle en serio la Piedra Planetaria, pero finalmente se negó.

-¡No te la pienso dar!

-Te lo suplique por las buenas. Ahora es mi turno. ¡Vas a arrepentirte!-Grito Júpiter.

-Me he metido en un problema enorme, no creo que pueda sola.-Comento Jonia.

-¡No te olvides de mí!- Una chica en motocicleta condujo rebaso a Rock y para poner junto a Jonia.- ¡Yo Splash me uno a la fiesta!

-¿Te conozco?-Pregunto Jonia.

-¡Soy Kimi!

-(Lo que me faltaba) De acuerdo.

-No importa si van las 2 ¡Obtendré la Piedra Planetaria!

* * *

 ** _FORMATO BATTLE ROYALE HANDICAP ACTIVADO._**

 ** _LA CANTIDAD DE PUNTOS DE VIDA POR EQUIPO SERA DE 4000._**

 ** _SI UNA DE LAS 2 MIEMBROS DEL EQUIPO RECIBE DAÑO, AMBAS RECIBIRAN TODO EL DAÑO_**

 ** _NADIE PUEDE HACER FASE DE BATALLA NI ROBAR EN SU FASE DE ROBO HASTA QUE LA ULTIMA DUELISTA TOME SU TURNO._**

 ** _EL ORDEN DE TURNOS SERA JUPITER-JONIA JOHNSON-SPLASH._**

-¡Duelo!

* * *

 **Turno 1. Júpiter (4000 LP) Cartas en mano: 5**

-Es mi turno, cuando inicio el duelo, puedo activar mi habilidad. ¡Terracota! Cuando esta habilidad se activa, puedo activar mi campo ¡Terramundo!

Entonces el campo se altera para convertirse en una montaña llena de tierra, mientras que en el campo aparecieron 5 soldados de tierra en modo de defensa. **(LVL 4 ATK 1000 DEF 1000)**

-Cuando Terramundo se activa puedo invocar 5 soldados de tierra, ninguno de estos puede ser destruido por efectos de cartas.

-¡Lleno todo el campo de monstruos en un turno!

-Coloco 2 cartas bocabajo. Acabo mi turno **(Mano de Júpiter: 3)**

-Esto será duro.- Comento el Ignis de Jonia.

-No me digas.-Respondió Jonia sarcásticamente

* * *

 **Turno 2. Jonia Johnson y Splash, turno de Jonia (4000 LP) Cartas en mano: 5 + 5**

-¡Es mi turno, activo las escalas péndulo 1 de Dracogema Rubí y la escala péndulo 8 de Dracogema Zafiro! Ahora con esto puedo invocar monstruos de manera especial cuyos niveles sean 2, 3, 4, 5, 6 y 7. ¡Invocación Péndulo! Aparece Nivel 5 Dracogema Esmeralda. **(PENDULO ESCALA 4 LVL 5 ATK: 2600 DEF: 2050)**

Un poderoso dragón apareció, esta vez veía con un poco de respeto a Jonia debido a lo del otro duelo.

-¡Activo el efecto de Esmeralda! Cuando esta carta es invocada de manera especial, puedo devolver todas las cartas mágicas y trampas a la mano.- ¡Eso incluye tus cartas bocabajo y en campo!

-Ya veo.- Rock sonríe al ver como todas las cartas mágicas y trampa regresan a la mano.- ¡Activo el efecto de Terramundo! Cuando esta carta es retirada del campo, puede volver al campo y todos mis monstruos en campo ganan 1000 puntos de ataque.

-¡Maldición!-Contesto Jonia ante eso que dijo Júpiter.

-Joven Jonia, eres demasiado apresurada en lo que haces, si sigues así vas a perder el duelo.- Continuo.

-¡Coloco 1 carta bocabajo! ¡Acabo mi turno! **(Cartas en mano: 2)**

Otra vez volvieron a lo mismo, Jonia fue electrocutada, aunque esta vez de manera menos intensa que el duelo de John.

-¿Estas bien?-Pregunto Júpiter a Jonia quien débilmente se levantó.- Y sobre todo. ¿Puedes continuar chica?

-S-Si.- Respondió una Jonia un poco adolorida. ¿Por qué te preocupas?

-Porque yo quiero derrotar a los rivales, estos deben ser dignos de ser vencidos por mí.

* * *

 **Turno 3. Jonia Johnson y Splash, turno de Splash (4000 LP) Cartas en mano: 2 + 5**

-Debido a que fui la última en iniciar turno, yo robo.- Kimi entonces roba una carta.- ¡Activo una carta mágica continua! ¡El abismo de las profundidades! Con esta carta, todos los monstruos en el campo se vuelven de atributo agua y ganan el tipo Aqua. ¡Ahora invoco a Coral Marino Symph! **(LVL 3 ATK 300 DEF 300)** Activo su efecto, cuando esta carta es invocada, puedo sacrificarla y tomar el control de un monstruo tipo Aqua y de atributo Agua del oponente.

Entonces uno de los Soldados de Terracota es tomado por el coral y entra al campo de Kimi.

-¡Activo el efecto de Terramundo! Cuando un monstruo de mi campo es retirado de mi campo, puedo invocar a un nuevo Soldado de Terracota. Esta es la defensa perfecta chicas, nada de lo que hagan podrá derrotarme, así que deben rendirse.

-Me niego.- Kimi sonríe confiada.- No sería una gran duelista como Blue Angel, Soulburner o Playmaker si me rindiera.

-¿Así que tienes ídolos?

-¡Activo el efecto de Coral Marino Xenia en mi mano! Puedo sacrificar a un monstruo de mi campo, para darle a otro de mi campo la capacidad de atacar a todos los monstruos que tenga el oponente

-¿Sabes que eso no funcionara atacarme así, sería algo muy estúpido?

-Lo sé, por eso Xenia también puede dar la capacidad de hacer daño de perforación. ¿Tus monstruos vuelven si son destruidos? Eso no será un problema

-Lo será.- ¡Activo mi carta trampa desde mi mano! ¡Prisión de Tierra! Cuando activo esta carta, los monstruos del oponente pierden todo su ataque.

Entonces todos los monstruos de Jonia y Splash pierden todo su ataque.

-¡Activo mi Habilidad de Duelista, Aqua Aro! Cada vez que un monstruo Aqua pierde puntos de ataque o nosotras perdemos puntos de vida, ganamos un Contador Aqua.

-¿Y qué harás con el contador?

-Ganamos 300 puntos de vida, de ataque y podemos hacer daño de perforación con una cantidad de turnos equivalente a los contadores gastados.

 **CONTADORES AQUA: 1**

-Interesante.

Ahora todos los monstruos de mi campo tienen ataque. ¡Activo nuestra cartra bocabajo! Festival de Dracogemas, cuando esta carta se activa, puedo sacrificar todas las fichas en el campo e infligirle un daño de 100 puntos de vida al oponente.

Entonces todas las fichas se unieron en una esfera de energía azul la cual cayó sobre Júpiter.

-Son 6 fichas, en total recibes 600 puntos de daño.

 **Jupiter (3400 LP)**

-¡Activo el efecto de Terramundo! Cuando un monstruo de mi campo es retirado de mi campo, puedo invocar a un nuevo Soldado de Terracota.

Los 5 soldados volvieron a aparecer, todos en posición de defensa, al parecer sería una tarea pesada deshacerse de cada uno de ellos.

-¡Coloco 1 carta bocabajo, acabo mi turno! **(Cartas en mano: 2)**

* * *

 **Turno 4. Júpiter (3400 LP) Cartas en mano: 3**

-Es mi turno ¡Robo! Activo mi carta mágica, ¡Fuerza de los Ejércitos! Cuando activo esta carta ¡Todos los monstruos deben cambiar a posición de ataque y entrar a fase de batalla!

-¡Mierda!-Se asustó Kimi.- Ninguno de nuestros monstruos tiene ataque.

-¡Acaben con ellas ejercito!

El primer monstruo ataco al Dracogema de Jonia

 **Jonia Johnson y Splash (3000 LP)**

 **CONTADORES AQUA: 2**

El segundo monstruo atacaría a su compañero soldado, siendo destruido también.

 **Jonia Johnson y Splash (2000 LP)**

 **CONTADORES AQUA: 3**

-¡El tercer ataque viene!- El tercer soldado ataco a las chicas dejándolas en un estado crítico.

 **Jonia Johnson y Splash (1000 LP)**

 **CONTADORES AQUA: 4**

-Se acabó.- El hombre se fue caminando luego de ver a su cuarto soldado atacar.

-¡Activo los Contadores Aqua, podemos gastar 1 contador para tener 300 puntos de vida, ataque y daño de perforación por esa cantidad de turno!

 **CONTADORES AQUA: 4-3-2-1-0**

-Como son 4 contadores los que fueron usados, ambas ganamos 1200 puntos de vida.

 **Jonia Johnson y Splash (2200 LP)**

 **CONTADORES AQUA: 1**

El enorme hombre se sorprendió de la resistencia que opusieron el par de chicas, ambas estaban en este momento solo con 200 puntos de vida.

 **Jonia Johnson y Splash (1200 LP)**

 **CONTADORES AQUA: 2**

 **Jonia Johnson y Splash (200 LP)**

 **CONTADORES AQUA: 3**

-Nos salvamos por muy poco.- Comento Kimi.

-Lo se.-Respondió Jonia.

-Chicas, el turno no ha acabado.- Ray las volvió a hacer entrar en razón, ambas chicas estaban todavía en fase de batalla.

Activo el efecto de mi campo, cuando se realiza una fase de batalla exitosa, gano puntos de vida equivalente a la mitad del daño que ustedes recibieron.

-Maldición, esos son 2500 puntos de vida.

 **Júpiter (5900 LP)**

Júpiter se volvió a imponer sobre las chicas.

-Debido al efecto de nuestro campo, nosotras 2 podemos hacer daño de perforación por 5 turnos partiendo desde este turno.

-Entendido.- Contesto el hombre.- Aunque no creo que lleguen a pasar su cuarto turno.

-Acabo mi turno. **(Cartas en mano: 3)**

* * *

 **Turno 5. Jonia Johnson y Splash, turno de Jonia (200 LP) Cartas en mano: 2 + 2**

-¡Es mi turno! ¡Robo!-Jonia observa sus 3 cartas en la mano. ¡Activo mi carta mágica Ritual! Nacimiento de las Gemas, con esta carta puedo invocar a un monstruo "Dracogema" desde el deck, enviando al cementerio sus materiales. Y envió a Dracogema Zafiro de nive Dracogema Rubí de nivel 4 a mi cementerio.

Entonces una carta de color azul sale del Deck de Jonia, la carta tenía un brillo que cegaba un poco a los 2 que estaban en medio del duelo.

-El contrato ha sido firmado.- Empezó a hacer su cantico la chica. Dragon nocturno, tu que destacas por tu oscuridad purpura en los momentos de tensión, suplico tu ayuda, por favor, ayuda a tu usuaria Dracogema. ¡Aparece, nivel 8 Dracogema Amatista! **(RITUAL LVL 8 ATK: 3000 DEF: 2500)**

Entonces el cielo se tornó oscuro al ver a un poderoso dragón aparecer desde el cielo, su altura era enorme pues tenía al menos unos 7 metros de alto.

-¡Activo su efecto! ¡Dracogema Amatista puede atacar a todos los monstruos del oponente! Debido a la habilidad de Kimi tenemos otros 4 turnos para poder realizar daño de perforacion

-Activo desde mi mano Fortaleza de Terracota. Una vez por turno, cuando un monstruo Ritual, Shyncro, XYZ o Fusión es invocado puedo pasar todos mis monstruos a modo de defensa y cada uno ganara 500 puntos de defensa por cada monstruo que sea destruido, los Soldados de Terracota que sean invocados en este turno tendrán el ataque y defensa del monstruo más fuerte de mi campo, todo este efecto durara hasta el final del turno.

-¡Fase de batalla!-Ray callo al tipo.- Nosotras podremos realizar 3 ataques.

-¡ATACA!-Grito Jonia y lanzo los 3 ataques a Júpiter, este se mostró sorprendido, pues su defensa ya no era tan impenetrable.

 **Júpiter (3900 LP)**

 **Júpiter (2400 LP)**

 **Júpiter (1900 LP)**

-Tu…-Júpiter sonríe del asombro.- ¡Eres asombrosa! ¡Jonia, estoy agradecido de tener un duelo contra ti!

-Gracias… supongo. Acabo mi turno **(Cartas en mano: 0)**

Jonia cerró sus ojos esperando ser electrocutada pero para su sorpresa no fue asi.

El dragón solo sonrió al ver a la chica.

-(El si me cree digna...)

* * *

 **Turno 6. Jonia Johnson y Splash, turno de Splash (200 LP) Cartas en mano: 0 + 2**

-¡Robo! Entonces Jonia se sorprende de una carta en su mano.- ¡Activo mi carta mágica rápida, Incremento de Rango, Poder del diamante! Cuando activo esta carta, puedo invocar a 2 monstruos Aqua de mi cementerio y tratarlos como nivel 4. ¡Uso a Coral Marino Symph de nive Coral Marino Xenia de nivel 4 para hacer una invocación XYZ!- Dicho esto, los 2 monstruos se volvieron esferas amarillas que entraron a un vórtice que se creó de la nada en el suelo- ¡Reina Marina aparece en mi ayuda! ¡Aparece Rango 4 Reina Marina Aqua! **(XYZ RANK 4 ATK: 2300 DEF: 2100)** Y continuo, ahora mi carta me permite evolucionar a mi monstruo a un rango superior. ¡Aumento de rango!

La Reina marina entro al vórtice de nuevo, y entonces una figura imponente empezó a salir del agua, tenía una apariencia de una sirena, cosa que empezó a sorprender a los 2 rivales.

-¡Gobernante de todos los mares, aparece! ¡INVOCACION CAOS XYZ! ¡Aparece, rango 5, Dios de los Mares POSEIDON! **(C-XYZ RANK 5 ATK: 3000 DEF: 2500)** Activo el efecto de Poseidón, una vez por turno, puedo desacoplar un material XYZ que sea un monstruo XYZ, y destruir una carta mágica del campo, cambiar a todos los monstruos a modo de ataque, estos no pueden cambiarse a modo de defensa y su ataque se reduce a 0, entonces el enemigo pierde 1000 puntos de vida, pero no puedo atacar.

 **Júpiter (900 LP)**

-Tsk.- El hombre solo sonrio.-Interesante, vere como me deshago de todo esto en mi turno.

-Coloco 1 carta bocabajo. Acabo mi turno. **(Cartas en mano: 0)**

* * *

 **Turno 7. Júpiter (900 LP) Cartas en mano: 2**

-Es mi turno ¡Robo!-El hombre ve serio a ambas chicas.- ¿Qué tan poderoso piensan que es un LINK 4?

-Uno muy poderoso, el Link 4 de mi ídolo Blue Angel es uno muy fuerte.-Kimi sonrio confiada.

-De acuerdo.- Júpiter cerró sus ojos.- Ya les dije una vez que esa piedra va a ser mía.- ¡USO A MIS 5 MONSTRUOS PARA UNA INVOCACION LINK!

-¡Un Link 5!-Jonia se asusta.- Vi el duelo de mi hermano contra B4S, ella le complico las cosas sin un Link 4.

Un portal se abrió y los 5 monstruos se volvieron energía que encendieron 5 flechas distintas. Las 2 estaban sorprendidas, las flechas se dirigían hacia arriba, abajo y del lado que lleva al centro del tablero, las otras 3 estaban apagadas

-¡Dragon titánico, gobernante de los desiertos, aparece para ahogar a tus enemigos en tu poderosa arena! ¡INVOCACION LINK! ¡APARECE, LINK 5, DRAGON EMPERADOR DE LAS ARENAS, SANDRUX! **(LINK 5 ATK: 3000)** Cuando este monstruo es invocado, puedo destruir todas las cartas en el campo menos esta, por cada carta destruida sufren 1000 puntos de daño y ahora... ¡SANDRUX TORMENTA DE ARENA!

Entonces ambos monstruos sorprendentemente fueron barridos por la tormenta de arena sacando a volar a ambas chicas.

 **Jonia Johnson y Splash (0 LP)**

 **CONTADORES AQUA: 4**

-Esto se acabó.-Kimi y Jonia estaban heridas, pero ambas se levantaron mientras Ray decía unas palabras.

-Esto no ha acabado.- El ignis ve a Jonia. -¡Activo nuestra habilidad, SEGUNDA OPORTUNIDAD!-Las chicas se sorprendieron de eso

-¿Qué?-Kimi se mostró impactada de lo que decía el Ignis y Jonia continuo.

\- Cuando activo esta habilidad, puedo volver al juego, solo que para ello debo robar una carta y esta debe ser un monstruo, entonces si es un monstruo, gano puntos de vida igual a la mitad de la suma del ataque y la defensa de ese monstruo. ¡Robo!

Jonia roba su carta.

-¡Monstruo! Robe la carta monstruo.- Robe la carta monstruo, Huevo de las Dracogemas, tiene 100 de ataque y 100 de defensa.

-Así que vuelven al duelo con 100 de vida.

-Exacto.

 **Jonia Johnson y Splash (100 LP)**

-(Increíble…)

-¡Cuando esta carta es robada puedo colocarla en el campo en posición de defensa bocarriba **(LVL 2 ATK: 100 DEF: 100)** , mientras esta carta este en campo, no puede ser destruida por batalla ni efectos y nosotras no recibimos daño!

-De acuerdo, acabo mi turno. **(Cartas en mano 3)**

-Activo el efecto de Dracogema Amatista, cuando esta carta fue destruida en este turno por efecto de una carta, al final de este puede volver al campo.

* * *

 **Turno 8. Jonia Johnson y Splash, turno de Jonia (100 LP) Cartas en mano: 0 + 0**

La tensión se nota en el aire, ni Jonia ni Kimi tenían cartas en mano, y solo esta Dracogema Amatista y el huevo.

-¡Robo! ¡Activo el efecto de mi huevo! Puedo sacrificarlo para invocar a una Dracogema desde mi mano. ¡Aparece Dracogema Diamante **(PENDULO ESCALA 8 LVL 7 ATK: 3000 DEF: 2500)**! Ahora activo su efecto. Una vez por turno, puedo destruir un monstruo en mi campo, entonces puedo infligirte daño equivalente a la mitad del ataque de ese monstruo. ¡Destruyo a tu Link 5!

-Activo el efecto de mi monstruo, una vez por duelo puedo negar todo el daño que reciba en este turno.- Esto no evito que el monstruo fuera destruido.-¡NO DEJARE QUE GANEN! Activo el efecto de Sandrux, si esta carta es destruida, puede volver a ser invocada en el campo, y puedo crear tantos Soldados Terracota como espacios libres tenga.

Entonces otros 4 Soldados de Terracota se prepararon para la defensa, mientras Stone sonreía.

-¡DEMUESTRENME QUE PUEDEN PROTEGER LA PIEDRA! Este es efecto rápido. ¡ACTIVO EL EFECTO DE SANDRUX! Puedo sacrificar 2 monstruos en mi campo para destruir uno suyo. Al final del turno, ustedes perderán 500 puntos de vida, uso mis 4 monstruos como sacrificio para destruir sus dragones.- Luego de esto Diamante explota y luego explotaría Amatista, eso destrozaría el espíritu de Jonia.- ¡Bienvenida a la realidad Jonia Johnson! Ahora dame la Piedra Planetaria y al Ignis.

Jonia no sabía qué hacer.

-Yo…

El Ignis tampoco sabía qué hacer.

-Se acabó.

-No, aun no.- Kimi hizo que Jonia abriera los ojos.-Mira Jonia, aún tenemos una última oportunidad.- ¡ACTIVO EL EFECTO DE POSEIDON! ¡CUANDO ESTA CARTA ESTA EN EL CEMENTERIO, PUEDO RETIRARLA DEL JUEGO Y TRAER DE VUELTA A UN MONSTRUO DESTRUIDO EN ESTE TURNO CUYO ATAQUE Y DEFENSA SEAN IGUALES A LOS DE POSEIDON! ¡JONIA APROVECHA AHORA PARA REVIVIR A AMATISTA!

-De-De- ¡DE ACUERDO!-Grito la chica.- Debido al efecto de Poseidón puedo volver a traer a Amatista al campo. Fase de batalla ¡ATACA!

-Pero que mierda haces, si se destruyen solo saldrás perjudicada.

-¡Claro que no!

-Como que no… ¡Los contadores!-Se sorprende Júpiter y ríe un poco.- No los tome en cuenta mientras atacaban.

-¡Quito 4 contadores para subir el ataque de mi Amatista a 4200! Aparte, ganamos 1200 puntos de vida.

 **Jonia Johnson y Splash (1300 LP)**

 **CONTADORES AQUA: 4-3-2-1-0**

Júpiter vio cómo su monstruo era arrasado para entonces para ser testigo de una explosión que sorprendería a las chicas y a él, a ellas porque lo lograron vencer y a él porque fue vencido.

 **Júpiter (0 LP)**

 _GANADORAS DEL DUELO: Jonia Johnson y Splash._

* * *

Kimi y Jonia se mostraron agitadas mientras veían a Júpiter de pie como si no hubiera recibido daño alguno.

-(El tipo no se inmuto ante lo que paso)-Continuaba mientras las chicas veían asustadas a Júpiter, como si este les fuera a hacer algo malo, este solo les da la mano a ambas chicas en señal de respeto.

-Fue un buen duelo, pueden irse, no iré por ustedes esta vez, soy un hombre de palabra. Espero que ustedes 2 mejoren mucho.- Stone señalo a Jonia.- Estaré esperando la revancha Jonia Johnson.-Dicho esto Júpiter empezó a caminar hacia una dirección opuesta a ellas.- Por cierto, perdón por atacarte en ese tiempo, es que necesito eso, estaré esperando la revancha. Adiós.- Dicho esto, el hombre desapareció y las chicas se vieron mutuamente.

-Es asombroso.

-Debo admitirlo.-Respondió Kimi.- Lo es, de acuerdo… tengo que irme.

-De acuerdo.- Jonia se desconecta.

* * *

Al volver al mundo real se dio cuenta de que estaba en la tienda de las cartas, el anciano se sorprendió al verla.

-¿Estas bien chica?

-Sí, acabo de probar su Deck… ¿Tienes un teléfono aquí?

-Si. ¿No tienes uno?

-No, debería comprar uno.

-Tomalo, no lo necesito.- Comento el anciano.- Desde que SOL se apodero de todo, yo creo que es hora de dejar la tienda.

Jonia se sintió triste por esas palabras del anciano

-Oye… ¿Cuándo empiezo?

-¿Cuándo empiezas a que chica?-Pregunto el anciano.

-A trabajar- Comento sonriendo.- Quiero trabajar luego de salir de clases, puedo reparar discos de duelos y ayudarle a vender cartas.

El hombre estaba completamente sorprendido de lo que decía Jonia, pero el momento emotivo cambio cuando Pier llego desesperado a la tienda.

-¡Jonia, debemos ir al hospital ahora!-Le grito Pier muy cansado.- Tu familia, Maki y Jessica están ahí.

-Cierto.- Respondio Jonia.- Hablamos luego señor.

-Si JoJo.-Sonrio el señor antes de que la chica se fuera.

* * *

En el auto, Pier estaba solo con Jonia.

-¿Y Leaf y Leona?

-Están ahí, todos están algo lastimados debido a eso. ¿Qué mierda paso?

-La hermandad de la Galaxia, me enfrente a Júpiter, la hija de Dalton, Kimi me ayudo, malamente pudimos vencerle.

-¿Qué quería?

-La Piedra Planetaria de Mercurio y de paso a Ray.

-Ese tipo daba mucho miedo.- Comento Ray muy asustado debido al duelo.- Y era muy poderoso, si no fuera por Kimi no podríamos derrotarle y posiblemente hubiera acabado en sus manos

-Tendremos que hablar seriamente de esto con John y los demás.

-Si…-Respondió Jonia para que al final ambos lleguen al hospital.

Ambos entraron a uno de los cuartos, en el estaban John, Maki y Jessica, los 3 estaban siendo asistidos por Kyoko, la doctora, entonces Jonia al ver a la chica pelirroja tuvo unos recuerdos.

 _DUELO TERMINADO… DERROTA. ¡DESCARGA ELECTRICA EJECUTANDOSE!_

 _La chica había sido electrocutada salvajemente, no podía más ni siquiera podía comer debido al cansancio de todo los choques electricos.  
_

Luego de eso la chica recordó el duelo que tuvo Blue Angel contra Baira y la recordó a ella.

-¡TU! ¡ALEJATE DE MI!-Le grito la chica mientras retrocedía asustada.- ¡NO MÁS! ¡NO MÁS!

Eso ultimo sorprendió a todos, todo esto porque ella se dio cuenta de algo muy importante.

-Qué mala manera de reencontrarnos.- Comento la doctora muy triste y su tono sonaba al de una persona que de verdad estaba arrepentida por sus actos.- Principalmente porque nosotros tuvimos que ver con tu trauma, Jonia Johnson.

La doctora que atendía a Jonathan Johnson, a Jessica Lionheart y a Maki Howard era una caballera de Hanoi.

-No les perdonare por todo lo que me hicieron, ¡Todo ese sufrimiento! ¡Todos esos días en los cuales estuve encerrada en ese infierno! ¡Yo sé que tú eres una caballera de Hanoi!

* * *

 _ **DUELISTAS DEBUTANTES**_

 _ **Stone Rock- Júpiter- Duelista Link de la baraja Terracota- Habilidad: Terracota.**_

 _ **Terracota: Añade un Terramundo a tu mano.**_

 _ **Kimi Wong- Splash- Duelista XYZ de la baraja Marino- Habilidad: Aqua Aro.**_

 _ **Aqua Aro: Cada vez que el usuario pierda puntos de vida o que algun monstruo del tipo Aqua pierde puntos de ataque, el usuario de la habilidad gana un CONTADOR AQUA, por cada CONTADOR AQUA que sea usado el usuario ganara 300 puntos de vida, 300 puntos de ataque y la posibilidad de hacer daño por perforacion.**_

* * *

 _ **Bueno, el capitulo de hoy acabo, honestamente me senti muy tenso y no sabia si iba a publicarlo hoy o no debido a que vengo muy agotado mentalmente de los examenes finales, pero bueno ya esta, no tendre que lidiar con estos por ahora, aunque creo que esta vez no les dare un resumen del cap por eso mismo, me siento muy agotado.  
**_

 _ **SALU3 CHICOS :D**_


	9. Un deck LV de pesadilla VS Clyde Parte 1

**Hey, ¿Como les ha ido? Bueno, ya saben lo de siempre los personajes originales de Vrains son de su autor mientras que los OC son mios.  
**

* * *

En el auto, Pier estaba solo con Jonia.

-¿Y Leaf y Leona?

-Están ahí, todos están algo lastimados. ¿Qué mierda paso?

-La hermandad de la Galaxia, me enfrente a Júpiter, la hija de Dalton, Kimi me ayudo, malamente pudimos vencerle.

-¿Qué quería?

-La Piedra Planetaria de Mercurio y de paso a Ray.

-Ese tipo daba mucho miedo.- Comento Ray muy asustado debido al duelo. Y era muy poderoso, si no fuera por Kimi no podríamos derrotarle.

-Tendremos que hablar seriamente de esto con John y los demás.

-Si…-Respondió Jonia para que al final ambos lleguen al hospital.

Ambos entraron a uno de los cuartos, en el estaban John, Maki y Jessica, los 3 estaban siendo asistidos por Kyoko, la doctora, entonces Jonia al ver a la chica pelirroja tuvo unos recuerdos.

* * *

 _DUELO TERMINADO… DERROTA. ¡DESCARGA ELECTRICA EJECUTANDOSE!_

 _La chica había sido electrocutada salvajemente, no podía más ni siquiera podía ir_

* * *

Luego de eso la chica recordó el duelo que tuvo Blue Angel contra Baira y la recordó a ella.

-¡TU! ¡ALEJATE DE MI!-Le grito la chica mientras retrocedía asustada.- ¡NO MÁS! ¡NO MÁS!

Eso ultimo sorprendió a todos, todo esto porque ella se dio cuenta de algo muy importante.

-Qué mala manera de reencontrarnos.- Comento la doctora.- Principalmente porque nosotros tuvimos que ver con tu trauma, Jonia Johnson.

La doctora que atendía a Jonathan Johnson, a Jessica Lionheart y a Maki Howard era una caballera de Hanoi.

-No les perdonare por todo lo que me hicieron, ¡Todo ese sufrimiento! ¡Todos esos días en los cuales estuve encerrada en ese infierno! ¡Yo sé que tú eres una caballera de Hanoi!

Kyoko estaba sin poder decir nada, John tenía unas ganas impresionantes de interrogar a la chica pero no podía, el necesitaba reposo.

-Hablaremos de esto afuera.

Jonia quería golpear a la tipa pero Pier la detuvo.

-Debes hablar con ella, iré contigo, Leona tu quedate a cuidar a tu hermana. ¿Vienes con nosotros Lake?

-Bueno, igual odio los hospitales, huele mucho a muerte.-Respondió Lake para irse del cuarto con los 2, entonces Clyde entraría a ver a John.

-Tengo que hablar contigo de algo.- Clyde se sentó en un asiento que había.-Es sobre la hermandad de la Galaxia.

-¿Eh?

-Cuando derrotaste a mi hermana la dejaron en un estado de fiebre muy alto, pensé que esto afectaba también a los 9 Hermanos Planetarios, pero entonces…

* * *

 _Clyde habia llegado a la casa de John, esta estaba completamente destruida, él no sabía que había pasado hasta que vio como unos minutos después Jupiter apareció, algo cansado mentalmente por ese duelo que tuvo contra las chicas._

 _-¡Jupiter! ¿Qué rayos paso?_

 _-Encontré una de las Piedras Planetarias, la de Mercurio, los Johnson la tienen, pero fui derrotado por Jonia, una de las 6 víctimas de Hanoi._

 _-¿Y tu cuenta no fue eliminada?_

 _-No, eso solo afecta a los satelites de los Hermanos Planetarios_

 _-Ósea que mi hermana…_

 _-Lo lamento, tu hermana cayó en una grave fiebre debido a su derrota con Windmaker, Eclipsor me dijo que ese era su castigo por fallar en su propósito de derrotarlo._

 _-¿Y cómo puedo recuperar la gema?_

 _-Debes derrotar a su dueño o herirla gravemente._

 _-Y si no lo hago._

 _-Tu hermana podría sufrir una fiebre por semanas y no creo que la pueda soportar._

* * *

-Debo derrotar a tu hermana y llevarme su Piedra Planetaria.

-Yo…- John se levantó algo cansado.- No dejare que le toques ni un pelo.-Entonces John vuelve a recostarse debido a las heridas.-Al escuchar eso Clyde trato de ir por la chica pero esta estaba a lado de Lake y de Pier.

-(Carajo)-Clyde vio a Jonia pero pasar a través de Pier y de Leaf sería imposible.

-No dejare que te le acerques.-Leona estaba detrás de él, escucho lo que le dijo.- Entiendo que tu hermana sea importante Clyde.

-Leona Lionheart.

-Pero no puedo permitirte que le hagas daño a la pupila de mi hermana. Asi que haremos esto, yo tendré un duelo contigo, si me derrotas, dejare que vayas a por Jonia, pero ese duelo lo tendremos afuera del hospital.

Leona salió del edificio y encendió su disco de duelo.

Clyde la acompaño y encendió su disco de duelo.

* * *

-Sin trucos, este será un duelo normal.

-De acuerdo.

Jonia le estaba gritando a la doctora hasta de lo que se iba a morir.

-¡MALDITA SEA! ¡YO SUFRI MUCHISIMO POR SU MALDITA CULPA HANOI!-La chica le grito mientras Pier y Leaf hacían todo lo posible para no soltarla.- ¡SUFRI UN MALDITO TRAUMA PSICOLOGICO POR SU CULPA, TAMPOCO HE TENIDO UN DUELO EN AÑOS POR ESO! ¡NO SABEN LO QUE SENTI POR SU CULPA!

-Yo…-Kyoko estaba frustrada por lo que pasaba y no tenía ninguna excusa para defenderse de lo que hizo porque sabe que está mal.-Estoy arrepentida.-Mientras estas 2 hablaban Leaf vio a lo lejos el duelo que tendrían Clyde y Leona

-Tendrás tu duelo contra la chica siempre y cuando me venzas a mí.

-De acuerdo.

-¡DUELO!

* * *

 **Turno 1. Clyde Demetrius (4000 LP) Cartas en mano= 5**

-Inicio, invoco a Dragon Pesadilla Arquidemoniaca LVL 1 en el campo, **(LVL 1 ATK 500 DEF 500)**

Cuando Clyde dijo eso un dragón rojo sangre pequeño de al menos 1 metro de largo apareció, este tenía una armadura de huesos, con unos ojos en donde estaban sus codos y rodillas así como en el final de su cola

 **-** Una vez por turno puedo activar desde mi Deck el campo Mundo de las Pesadillas. **-** Luego de esto Clyde saco una carta desde su Deck, activándola y rodeando a todo el mundo de una oscuridad absoluta, Kyoko, Leaf, Pier y Jonia se dieron cuenta de que en todo el cielo empezaron a salir ojos, bocas y hasta visiones de personas muertas.

-Mundo de las Pesadillas vuelve a todos los monstruos en el campo, mano, deck, cementerio, extra deck y zona de cartas retiradas del juego como monstruos del tipo Zombie y del atributo oscuridad.- Las IA de los discos de duelo de ambos trataron a todas las cartas monstruo en la mano de ambos como zombies.- Aparte todos los efectos que aumenten los LP en tu campo se vuelven efecto de daño. Coloco 3 cartas bocabajo, acabo mi turno. **(Mano de Clyde: 1)**

-Asi que tú eres ese duelista que provoca pesadillas a todos los demás en sus duelos.

-Sí, y pasare por todos para conseguir la Piedra Planetaria de Mercurio.

-Ya veo.-Suspiro la chica.- Supongo que no serás fácil de tumbar.

* * *

 **Turno 2. Leona Lionheart (4000 LP) Cartas en mano= 5**

-Normalmente usaría mi Deck de Cosmos, pero ese solo sirve para duelos en equipo, mi novio y yo tenemos un Deck por separado.-Sonrió Leona.- Es mi turno ¡Robo!

-En la fase de espera de tu turno activo el efecto de Dragon Pesadilla Arquidemoniaca LVL 1, una vez por turno puedo sacrificar esta carta para añadir a mi mano Nivelador de las Pesadillas.-Clyde añade a la mano su carta.- Y activo esta carta desde mi mano en tu turno para invocar a un monstruo Dragón Pesadilla Arquidemoniaca desde mi deck cuyo nivel se niveles mayor al de mayor nivel en mi campo o cementerio.- ¡Aparece Dragón Pesadilla Arquidemoniaca LVL 3 **(LVL 3 ATK 1500 DEF 1500)**!

Cuando el dragón evolucionado apareció era mucho más horrible, su cabeza dio un giro de 180 grados, sus ojos en los codos, rodillas y en la punta de su cola se abrieron como si de bocas se tratasen y su armadura se había fusionado con su piel, siendo algo más horrible.

Si este monstruo fue invocado por el efecto de Nivelador de las Pesadillas puedo activar un efecto especial, puedo invocar un monstruo Pesadilla Arquidemoniaca desde mi deck al campo, aparece Caballero Pesadilla Arquidemoniaca **(LVL 4 ATK 1600 DEF 1200)**

-De acuerdo, activo mi carta de campo. ¡Bestiario de las Bestias Mitológicas!- Cuando Leona activo esta carta un portal se abrió detrás de ella, en ese portal se veía la antigua Grecia. Una vez por turno, puedo descartar una carta monstruo de mi mano e invocar una Bestia Mitológica desde mi Deck, la única condición que se necesita es que la Bestia Mitológica a convocar sea del mismo nivel, envió de mi mano a mi cementerio a Bestia Mitológica Satiros de nivel 4 para convocar desde mi Deck a Bestia Mitologica Ciclope ( **LVL 4 TUNER ATK 1800 DEF 1000)** Esta carta no puede atacar, pero puedo activar su efecto, una vez por turno, puedo descartar una carta monstruo de mi mano y destruir a un monstruo, la diferencia de ataque entre mi monstruo y el que destruya será el daño que recibas, descarto a Bestia Mitologica Yeti. ¡Adelante Ciclope, destruye a su Caballero!

Acto seguido el ciclope le dio un golpe tan fuerte al caballero que lo atravesó, y entonces este exploto.

 **Clyde Demetrius (3800 LP)**

-Activo el efecto de Bestia Mitologica Yeti, cuando mi oponente recibe puntos de daño puedo invocarlo. ¡Aparece Yeti!-Cuando dijo eso el famoso abominable hombre de las nieves hizo acto de presencia dando un grito de guerra. **(LVL 4 ATK: 2000 DEF: 0)**

-¡Batalla! Yeti ataca a su Dragon Pesadilla Arquidemoniaca.

-Activo su efecto, este es un efecto rápido el cual hace que mi monstruo sea inmune a destrucción por batalla.

-Pero recibes el daño.- Dicho esto el Yeti golpeo al dragon, pero este no fue destruido.

 **Clyde Demetrius (3300 LP)**

-Activo mi carta trampa continúa, Pesadillas Demoniacas, cuando reciba daño ya sea por batalla o por efecto, tú recibirás la mitad de todo ese daño.

-No es mucho.

 **Leona Lionheart (3750 LP)**

Ya verás.-Clyde sonrió al ver como los ojos de Leona se cerraron y un aura roja empezó a rodear su cuerpo dañándolo.

La chica estaba empezando a imaginar cosas turbias, pues todos sus pensamientos se distorsionaban a tal grado de dañar su mente un poco,

-¡Leona!-Leaf se sorprendió al ver a Leona en un aura roja.- ¡Haz algo es tu novia idiota!-Continuo mirando a Pier.

-De acuerdo.- Pier se acerca a Leona y este le da una bofetada mientras la chica inconscientemente, pero logro despertarla.

-Cada vez que pierdas puntos de vida recibirás una pesadilla peor que la anterior y será mucho peor si recibes más daño. Adelante, atacame de nuevo.

-Acabo mi fase de bata…

-¡Activo mi carta trampa continua! ¡Batallas de Pesadilla! Cuando esta carta trampa se activa todos los monstruos forzosamente deberán atacar,

-¡Que!

-Ya veo.- Kyoko se acerca a Jonia.- Clyde sabe que no puede derrotarla en un duelo, así que recurre al daño psicológico, es por eso que vemos todo esto.- Kyoko vio esas visiones de personas muertas.

-¡Ataca!

-Debido al efecto de mi monstruo no es destruido.

-Pero recibes el daño.

 **Clyde Demetrius (3000 LP)**

 **Leona Lionheart (3600 LP)**

Leona volvio a sufrir el mismo daño psicológico, ella estaba empezando a tener otra pesadilla, esta vez trataba sobre sus padres y su hermana, estos se volvían poco a poco en criaturas horripilantes.

-No…-Leona no puede reaccionar bien hasta que recibe un puñetazo por parte de ella misma, se le notaba la marca del golpe y un pequeño hilo de sangre pasando por un labio.- Pero que...

-¡DUELO!-Grito Pier para entrar.

* * *

 _ **PENALIZACION POR ENTRAR A UN DUELO EN PROCESO: + 4000 LP PARA EL OPONENTE**_

 _ **PENALIZACION POR ENTRAR A UN DUELO EN PROCESO: + 4000 LP PARA EL OPONENTE**_

* * *

 **Clyde Demetrius (11000 LP)**

-Ando aburrido de esta mierda, asi que me uno.- Continuo Lake.- Aparte ando hasta la mierda del jodido estrés de mi vida de mierda asi que me gustaría patearle el culo a alguien.

-Gracias por tu apoyo.- Sonrió Pier.

* * *

 _ **MODO DE DUELO AJUSTADO: EL PROXIMO TURNO SERA DE CLYDE, PERO SOLO PODRA ATACAR A LEONA LIONHEART, DE AHÍ SERA EL TURNO DE PIER LEVILLE, CUANDO ACABE SU TURNO, CLYDE SOLO PODRA ATACAR A PIER, DE AHÍ IRA LEAF Y AL ACABAR SU TURNO, SOLO PODRA ATACARLO A EL. NINGUN JUGADOR PUEDE INTERFERIR EN EL TURNO DEL OTRO PERO EL DUEÑO DEL TURNO PUEDE ACTIVAR O USAR LAS CARTAS DE SUS COMPAÑEROS.**_

* * *

-Así que es un modo 3 vs 1 pero no podemos interferir para ayudarnos.

-Continuo. ¡Uso a mis 2 monstruos para hacer una invocación de Sincronia! ¡Aparece monstruosidad creada a partir de una fusión de bestias!- entonces Yeti desvanece y se convierte en esferas siendo 4 en total, mientras que aparecen 4 anillos pasando por medio de esas esferas. **4 + 4 = 8** -¡Aparece, nivel 8! ¡BESTIA MITOLOGICA QUIMERA! **(SHYNCRO 8 ATK: 3300 DEF: 2850)**

-Maldición, un monstruo de sincronía.

-¡Activo el efecto de Quimera! Puedo destruir tu monstruo y causarte todo su ataque como daño.

-Eso solo serán 1500 puntos de daño.

-Te equivocas.-Leona contesto seria.- Esos serán 3000 puntos de daño.-El ambiente mostraba la tensión en el aire hasta que Leaf lo arruino todo.

-¡SON 1500 IDIOTA!

-Callate, lo tenías que arruinar.-Contesto Leona.- ¡Activo mi Habilidad: Amplificador! Una vez por duelo, cuando un efecto que consiste en hacer algún cambio a los puntos de vida del oponente se activa, este es duplicado.

-Carajo.-Entonces una fuerte explosión saco volando a Clyde.

 **Clyde Demetrius (8000 LP)**

-Sabes lo que pasara.

-Lo se.-Leona volvio a sufrir mucho dolor, solo que esta vez ella lo sentía de verdad e inclusive se vio como parte de su ropa se rasgaba y empezaban a salirle heridas de verdad.

-¡Amor!-Grito Pier asustado.

-Esto no es…no es… no…es…- La chica cae inconsciente.- Acabo mi turno…- La chica solo alcanzo a colocar una carta. **(Cartas en mano: 2)**

 **Leona Lionheart (1500 LP)**

-Activo mi carta trampa continúa bocabajo, Lluvia de Sangre Pesadila. Cada vez que termina un turno, recupero la mitad de todo el daño que recibí en todo el turno.

Entonces una lluvia de sangre empezó a caer, mojando a Clyde y a Leona.

 **Clyde Demetrius (10000 LP)**

-Aparte toda la vida recuperada se ira a ti como daño.

-Si Leona recibe esos 2000 puntos de daño, será su fin.-Leona estaba casi inconsciente.

-A…c…tivo el efecto… de… mi monstruo… Cuando fuera a recibir daño de efecto puedo reducir todo el daño a la mitad.

La lluvia de sangre se sintió como agua hirviendo cayendo sobre la chica, la pobre sufría pero tenía que soportar todo ese dolor.

 **Leona Lionheart (500 LP)**

* * *

 **Turno 3. Clyde Demetrius (10000 LP) Cartas en mano= 1**

-Eres una chica bastante terca. Resistes demasiado, pero este es tu final. ¡Robo!-Pier levantaba a su novia, solo para ver que su novia estaba en un estado muy malo decidió presionar el botón de abandono que tenía ella.

* * *

 _ **LEONA LIONHEART HA ABANDONADO EL DUELO**_

 _ **PIER LEVILLE ENTRA COMO SUSTITUTO.**_

 _ **ESTADO DEL BATTLE ROYALE.**_

 _ **CLYDE DEMETRIUS 10000 LP**_

 _ **PIER LEVILLE 4000 LP**_

 _ **LEAF LAKE 4000 LP**_

* * *

-¡Kyoko, llevala a urgencias!

-¡De acuerdo!

-Jonia, acompañala.

-Si.- La chica acepto de mala gana para ambas irse y dejar todo en mano de Pier y Lake.

-De acuerdo, ya que ambos están muy tensos permítanme continuar el duelo. ¡Activo el efecto de Nivelador de las Pesadillas desde mi cementerio! Durante mi fase de espera puedo traerlo a la mano con la condición de no invocar de manera normal en este turno, pero eso no importa. Activo esta carta desde mi mano para invocar a un monstruo Dragón Pesadilla Arquidemoniaca desde mi deck cuyo nivel se niveles mayor al de mayor nivel en mi campo o cementerio. ¡Aparece Dragon Pesadilla Arquidemoniaca LVL 5! **(LVL 5 ATK 2500 DEF 2500)**

Al evolucionar el dragón su apariencia se deformaba más, ni siquiera los 2 chicos sabían si esa mierda aún era un dragón.

-Activo el efecto del dragon, el cual es poder infligir 1000 puntos de daño por cada carta que haya de diferencia entre mi mano y la tuya.

-Hay un total de 5 cartas en mi mano y un total de 1 en la suya. (El tratara de hacerme un OTK en un solo turno) ¡Activo desde mi mano Bombardeo defensivo! Cuando esta carta es activada puedo enviar mi mano completa al cementerio e infligirte 500 puntos de daño.

-Son 4 cartas en la mano que se van a tu cementerio sin contar la carta que activaste.

-Por lo tanto serán 2000 puntos de daño.

-Maldicion.

 **Clyde Demetrius (8000 LP)**

-Debido al efecto de Pesadillas demoniacas recibiras la mitad del daño, aparte recibiras otros 1000 puntos de daño debido al efecto de mi monstruo debido a que la diferencia de cartas es de 1 carta.

Pier empezó a sentir una combinación de dolor insoportable, pues tanto el disco de duelo como los efectos de dolor del deck de Clyde hacían que seguir vivo luego de eso fuera una hazaña.

 **Pier Leville (2000 LP)**

-Debido a que tus monstruos son más débiles que el que me dejo Leona no creo que puedas hacer fase de batalla.

-Acabo mi turno **(Mano de Clyde: 1)**

-Debido al efecto de mis cartas yo recuperare 2000 puntos de vida, mientras que tu perderas 1000.

Entonces una lluvia hirviente daña a Pier junto a su disco de duelo, intensificando el daño a su cuerpo.

 **Clyde Demetrius (9000 LP)**

 **Pier Leville (1000 LP)**

-Este tipo… ¿Es de la hermandad de la Galaxia?

-Me atraparon, soy de la hermandad de la Galaxia, aunque solo soy un "Satélite" los verdaderos miembros son como los que se enfrentaron Jonia, ella tuvo un choque contra Júpiter, son 8 miembros principales, Mercurio, Venus, Tierra, Marte, Júpiter, Saturno, Urano y Neptuno, yo solo soy un sirviente de Marte junto a mi hermana, y mi hermana cayó en una gran fiebre que durara semanas, debo derrotarlos para que mi hermana este bien.

-Esa es la cosa más marica que he escuchado.- Leaf contesta.- ¿Preocuparse por otros? La familia es desechable Clyde, te lo digo por experiencia, ellos me desecharon a mí, tu puedes hacer lo mismo con ella.

-¡Yo no abandonare a mi hermana!

-Entonces no te arrepientas de la paliza.

* * *

 **Turno 4. Pier Leville (1000 LP) Cartas en mano= 0**

-¡Robo! Coloco una carta bocabajo. ¡Fase de batalla! Quimera ataca a su monstruo.

El ataque fue efectivo, haciendo que Clyde perdiera unos puntos de vida.

 **Clyde Demetrius (8200 LP)**

-Debido al efecto de Pesadillas demoniacas recibiras 400 puntos de daño.

 **Pier Leville (600 LP)**

El cansancio de Pier debido a las pesadillas continuas era notable, y honestamente nadie sabe cuántos turnos pueda soportar Pier en ese estado.

-Acabo mi turno.

-Efecto de mis cartas, ganare 400 puntos de vida y tu perderas 400.

 **Clyde Demetrius (8600 LP)**

 **Pier Leville (200 LP)**

La lluvia volvió a afectar a Pier y cayó casi inconsciente.

-En un duelo normal yo no podría con ninguno de ustedes, así que debo agotarlos tanto física y mentalmente, ninguna mente puede escapar de las pesadillas de mi deck, a menos que estén ya de por si jodidas, cosa que no creo.

No creo que pueda continuar el duelo, asi que al carajo, tengo que arreglar las estupideces de estos tipos.

-Espera…-Pier se levantó.- Tengo que sobrevivir su turno.-La respiración del chico estaba agitada, pero el debía acabar el duelo, pues su novia salio muy dañada por este.-¡Sigamos!

* * *

 **Turno 5. Clyde Demetrius (8600 LP) Cartas en mano= 1**

-Robo.

-Activo mi carta bocabajo, Speed XYZ, cuando activo esta carta puedo invocar de manera especial a un monstruo XYZ en cualquiera de las zonas de mi campo, sin importar que haya un Link o no usando a monstruos del cementerio como materiales XYZ, y uso a mis 3 Bombas bebes para hacer una invocación XYZ.

Entonces del cementerio salieron 3 bombas las cuales se metieron a un vórtice que se creó en el suelo, para que luego salga una bomba gigante.

¡Rey de las explosiones, te pido tu ayuda para hacer que nuestro enemigo haga Kaboom! ¡Aparece Rango 4! ¡Rey Bombardero! **(XYZ RANK 4 ATK: 0 DEF: 3000)** Durante el turno en el que esta carta es invocada, no puedo recibir daños ni por batalla ni por efecto.

-De acuerdo, entonces continúo, ¡Activo el efecto de Nivelador de las Pesadillas desde mi cementerio! Durante mi fase de espera puedo traerlo a la mano con la condición de no invocar de manera normal en este turno, pero eso no importa. Activo esta carta desde mi mano para invocar a un monstruo Dragón Pesadilla Arquidemoniaca desde mi deck cuyo nivel se niveles mayor al de mayor nivel en mi campo o cementerio. ¡Aparece Dragon Pesadilla Arquidemoniaca LVL 7! **(LVL 7 ATK 3500 DEF 3500)**

-Ahora su monstruo tiene más ataque que todos los mios.

-Eso no es lo peor, de mi mano activo esta carta, Llamado de las Pesadillas, una vez por duelo puedo a un Dragon Pesadilla Arquidemoniaca de cualquier nivel que sea menor al de mayor nivel en campo siempre y cuando ya haya sido invocado. ¡Aparece Dragon Pesadilla Arquidemoniaca LVL 5! **(LVL 5 ATK 2500 DEF 2500)**

-Activo el efecto de DPA LVL 7, puedo atacar a todos los monstruos del oponente.

-¡Activo el efecto de mi Rey Bombardero! Hasta 3 veces por duelo puedo retirar un material XYZ para reducir su defensa en 1000 puntos e inflingirle 1000 puntos de daño al oponente.

 **Clyde Demetrius (5600 LP)**

-Realmente estas dando todo de ti Pier, pero se acabó, cuando sea tu próximo turno será tu fin. ¡Ataca Dragon Pesadilla Arquidemoniaca LVL 7!

Los 2 monstruos fueron destruidos, y entonces Pier activo una carta trampa.

-Activo mi carta trampa, Paladines del Extra Deck. Cuando esta carta se activa puedo acabar la fase de batalla e invocar 1 ficha Paladin Shyncro, Paladin XYZ, Paladin Fusion o Paladin Link dependiendo del monstruo que haya sido destruido, en este momento puedo invocar un Paladin Shyncro **(LVL 8 ATK 3300 DEF 2850)** y un Paladin XYZ **(LVL 4 ATK 0 DEF 3000)** El ataque y defensa de los monstruos se basara en el ataque y defensa de los monstruos que fueron destruidos

-¿Tanto te aferras a proteger a esa niña y vengarte porque dañe a tu novia?

-No es eso, es que yo ya llegue a mi limite, tus pesadillas si hacen mucho daño y joden mucho. Pero antes de darle el relevo a Lake esto puedo hacer. ¡Todos los monstruos que atacaron son destruidos!

-Je, eso hubiera sido muy bueno pero ¡Mi DPA LVL 7 no puede ser destruido por efectos de cartas mágica ni trampa, tambien puede hacer que DPA LVL 5 no sea destruido por efectos de magias y trampas!

La destrucción fue negada y Leaf vio a Pier, este último sonreía con mucha confianza, el cree en Leaf y por primera vez este se sintió como si tuviera algo que proteger, a sus amigos.

-Confió en ti.

-De acuerdo, es mi turno de patearle el culo a este tipo.

-Sorprendente, es increíble lo que te puedes aferrar con tal de ganar, así que este es el espíritu competitivo.

-No es por ganar, es por proteger.- Respondió Pier.- Tú quieres proteger a tu hermana, por eso conseguiste un Deck muy peligroso, porque sabes que si lo dominas podrás protegerla. Es por eso… Que Leaf… Te confio el resto a ti.

Acto seguido Pier se cayó desmayado, este no tendría ningún riesgo, pues a diferencia de Leona, él estaba a salvo de todos los daños que podría provocar Clyde.

-Pier Leville… Tienes mi respeto no solo como duelista, sino como persona. Acabo mi turno, debido al efecto de mis cartas yo ganare la mitad del daño que he recibido como puntos de vida. **(Cartas en mano: 0)**

 **Clyde Demetrius (7100 LP)**

Leaf entonces vio a su compañero caído y lo acostó en una banca.

-(Por primera vez en mucho tiempo… Alguien volvió a confiar en mí, desde Evangelice…)

* * *

 _Unos recuerdos volvieron a Lake._

 _-¡Perdedor!_

 _-¡Inutil!_

 _-¡Miren este es el tipo que se cayó en medio duelo y reprobó por eso!_

 _Lake en ese último comentario agarro al chico de la camisa y le dio un golpe tan fuerte que lo dejo noqueado en el suelo y sin un diente._

 _-(Desde ese día todos me trataron como si yo fuera una vergüenza)-Leaf recordó entonces como sus padres le arrojaban cosas para que se aleje de ellos.- (No he ido a ninguna reunión familiar, mi cumpleaños, año nuevo e incluso los mundiales de futbol o Navidad los disfrute solo, es mas ellos ni siquiera supieron hasta 3 meses después de que me fui de mi casa, era obvio que no les importaba)_

 _Leaf en otro recuerdo estaba agarrando una enorme mochila, encontró una casa abandonada en la cual él podía vivir, guardo sus cosas más importantes, su ropa, su laptop, una foto en la que él estaba con su novia, Evangelice,_

 _-(Un jodido error arruino mi vida) ¡Todo por su culpa!-Leaf vio un Deck antiguo que tenía y procedió a destruirlo así como uso un martillo en su casa para destruir su disco de duelos.}_

 _-_ _ **ERROR #69 D1SC0 D-D-D DE DU-3L0 D Ñ D00OO H4B1L1-DA-DA-D: F-E-L-I….CI..da….aadd…**_ _-El disco de duelo había dejado de funcionar y Leaf procedio a abandonar su propia casa._

 _-Unos meses había pasado, en la tienda 24/7 en la que trabaja tiene turnos de madrugada, siempre son de media noche hasta las 6 de la mañana, hasta que conocí a un cliente, un vagabundo, un hombre de unos 40 años, solia hablar con el acerca de los incidentes que pasaban en la vida real, hablabamos de politica, de religion, deportes, mujeres, etcetera y le invitaba unas bebidas, pues yo pagaba, aunque gracias a el me di cuenta de algo, la vida es un camino de decepciones cada una peor que la otra, pero es un camino en el cual te jodes y debes avanzar de una manera u otra.-Luego de eso Leaf cerro sus ojos y escucho lo siguiente._

 _-¡Dejen a mi pequeño amiguito!_

 _Fueron las últimas palabras de ese vagabundo hasta que un disparo de una pistola sono._

* * *

-Es tu turno, haz tu jugada.

Leaf entonces despertó del trance en el que estaba y robo sus 5 cartas en mano, sonriendo.

-Estoy listo.

 _-Pequeño amiguito… No importa lo que hagas, te apoyare…_

-¡Es mi turno!

* * *

 _ **DUELISTAS DEBUTANTES.**_

 _ **CLYDE DEMETRIUS- DUELISTA LVL DE LA BARAJA DRAGON PESADILLA ARQUIDEMONIACA- HABILIDAD: ?**_

 _ **?= NO SE SABE ACERCA DE LA HABILIDAD DE CLYDE**_

* * *

 _ **Bueno, ya estamos al fin con un duelo que si se puso largo desde el duelo de Bonnie. Tambien se vio un poco del pasado de Lake luego de su derrota ante Dalton, su casi expulsion y la muerte de su novia la cual tiene el mismo nombre que su carta principal "Princesa Hermosa Caballera Evangelice" Tambien escuchamos un poco de la filosofia pesimista de este, acerca de que la vida es un camino de decepciones.**_

 _ **¿Podran Lake y Pier derrotar a Clyde? Recordemos que Pier todavia sigue en el duelo, aunque este apenas este vivo con unos escasos 200 puntos de vida no ha abandonado, Leona anda malherida y Jonia asi como Kyoko (Conocida en Vrains como Baira) estan atendiendo a Leona, en este momento los unicos capaces de hacerle frente a Clyde son ellos 2. ¿Como acabara el duelo?**_

 _ **Bueno, pues esperen hasta el proximo capitulo. (Que creo que esta vez llegara en un par de semanas porque siendo sincero, no ando muy bien que digamos y no lo digo porque este enfermo o algo, sino porque ando un poco deprimido, pero bueh, son mis problemas)**_

 _ **Salu3 Chicos :D**_


	10. Un deck LV de pesadilla VS Clyde Parte 2

**Hey como andan, yo aqui ando bien, todo contento y yo que me alegro, bueno ya saben como va todo esto**

-Es tu turno, haz tu jugada.

Leaf entonces despertó del trance en el que estaba y robo sus 5 cartas en mano, sonriendo.

-Estoy listo.

* * *

 _-Pequeño amiguito… No importa lo que hagas, te apoyare…_

* * *

-¡Es mi turno!

* * *

 **Turno 6. Leaf Lake (4000 LP) Cartas en mano= 5**

-Robo.-Leaf ve sus 6 cartas en la mano.

-Activo el efecto de DPA LVL 5, al ser un efecto rápido puedo causar 1000 puntos de daño por cada carta de diferencia entre nuestras manos.

-Eso significa 6000 puntos de daño.

-Esto se…

-Nope. No se ha acabado, de mi mano activo mi carta mágica Cero Reducto, puedo activar esta carta en mi mano y colocarla bocabajo, entonces toda alteración a mis puntos de vida se reduce a 0.

-Eso fue muy inteligente de tu parte.

-Ahora invoco de manera normal a Princesa Hermosa Luz **(LVL 1 ATK: 0 DEF: 0)** –Ahora activo mi carta mágica continua Replica Hermosa, carta que me permite tratar a todos los monstruos en mi campo como Princesa Hermosa.

-De todos modos tus monstruos son de tipo oscuridad, no creo que puedas hacer algo.

-Otro idiota que hace estereotipos de unas cartas por su apariencia. Mis princesas Hermosas que hacen el núcleo de mi baraja son de distintos atributos y mi Extra deck no necesita Princesas Hermosas de atributos diferentes, pueden ser iguales. ¡Como por ejemplo los próximos 2 monstruos Link que hare! Primero enviare a mi Princesa Hermosa Luz al cementerio para una invocación Link.

Entonces del cielo se creó un cuadro con 8 flechas, 4 en las esquinas y las otras 4 en el centro de cada uno de los lados, todas dirigiéndose fuera del cuadro y no adentro, entonces 1 de ellas se ilumino, la flecha que señalaba hacia abajo se ilumino y entonces Leaf empezó a hacer su cantico.

-¡Princesa Hermosa que reencarno de la Luz, ahora que volviste, suplico tu ayuda para la destrucción de este mundo que nos rechazó! ¡Aparece, Link 1! ¡Princesa Hermosa, Lucia! **(LINK 1 ATK: 0)** ¡Activo el efecto de Princesa Hermosa Luz en mi cementerio! ¡Ahora puedo traer desde mi mazo una Princesa Hermosa! ¡Aparece Princesa Hermosa Agua! **(LVL 4 ATK: 1500 DEF: 1500)** \- Y continuo ahora con el efecto de Oscuridad de Lucia, cuando esta carta es invocada puedo bloquear todas las cartas mágicas y trampa continuas del oponente durante este turno.

-No podras hacer mucho con esa Princesa sin ataque.

-En serio eres un imbécil. ¡Continuo! Cuando Princesa Hermosa Agua es invocada, por cada Princesa Hermosa en el campo que no sea ella puedo robar 2 cartas. ¿Recuerdas que les cambie el nombre a mis monstruos? Pues fue por esto, ahora puedo robar 6 cartas.

-¡Que!

-¡Robo!-Leaf ve su mano completa.- Ahora uso a mis 2 Princesas Hermosas falsas para una invocación Link.

Clyde se sorprendio mientras veía como un cuadro apareció, del cual las flechas de derecha e izquierda se encendieron mientras las 2 Princesas Hermosas falsas se sacrificaron para iluminarlas.

-¡Aparece Link 2! ¡Princesa Hermosa Cleriga Rose! **(LINK 2 ATK: 1400)** Activo el efecto de Oscuridad de Rose, cuando esta carta es invocada, puedo hacerte 1000 puntos de daño por cada Princesa Hermosa que sea monstruo de efecto en el campo y 2000 por cada Princesa Hermosa Link en el campo.

-En total hay 2 Princesas Hermosas Link y una normal.

-¡Recibe 5000 puntos de daño!

-¡Activo mi Habilidad Super Nivelador de Pesadillas! Cuando voy a recibir daño de efecto por un monstruo del Atributo Oscuridad y tipo Zombie puedo negar todo el daño y aumentar por cada 1000 puntos de daño negado 1 nivel a mis monstruos.

-¡Mierda esos son 5 niveles!

-¡Aparece Dragon Pesadilla Arquidemoniaca LVL 10! **(LVL 10 ATK 5000 DEF 5000)** y como mi monstruo principal. ¡Aparece Dragon Pesadilla Arquidemoniaca LVL 12! **(LVL 12 ATK 6000 DEF 6000)**

2 enormes dragones de apariencia muy horripilante aparecieron, imponiendo poder y respeto.

-Mierda, son grandes.

-¡Activo el efecto de Dragon Pesadilla Arquidemoniaca LVL 10, una vez por turno, en cualquier turno puedo invocar desde mi cementerio un Dragon Pesadilla Arquidemoniaca! ¡Aparece Dragon Pesadilla Arquidemoniaca LVL 7! **(LVL 7 ATK 3500 DEF 3500)**

-Maldicion.

-Dragon Pesadilla Arquidemoniaca LVL 12 puede hacer doble daño de batalla, no es afectado por efectos de cartas del oponente y todos los monstruos del oponente deben atacarlo a él, si algún monstruo tuyo cambia a modo de defensa esta carta lo pondrá en modo de ataque.

-Asi que quieres acabarme rápido. ¡De mi mano activo Doble Invocacion! Con esta carta puedo hacer una segunda invocación normal, e invoco de manera normal a Princesa Hermosa Viento. **(LVL 3 ATK 1000 DEF 1000)** Cuando esta carta es invocada de manera normal, puedo destruir tantas cartas mágicas y trampas tengas como monstruos Princesa Hermosa tenga yo.

-Tienes 4 Princesas Hermosas, asi que todas mis cartas magias y trampas son destruidas.-Dicho esto el mundo de las pesadillas desaparece y mientras Leona era atendida se dio cuenta de que ya no sufria dolor y que sus heridas habían desaparecido, aunque la ropa aún estaba dañada.

* * *

-¡Lo logro!-Grito la chica sonrojada pensando que era Pier quien lo habia logrado.- Pier lo logro.-Kyoko estaba sorprendida. Tengo que ver a mi hermana.

* * *

-¡Activo el efecto de Dragon Pesadilla Arquidemoniaca LVL 10, este es su segundo efecto y es que una vez por duelo, este retirara del juego todas las cartas mágicas y trampa que fueran a ser destruidas por algún efecto y durante este turno todos mis monstruos ganaran 1000 puntos de ataque por cada carta retirada del juego!

-Sus dragones tienen un ataque altísimo.-Leaf continuo analizando la situación, viendo que cada Dragón tenía mínimo un ataque de 7500. Pero puedo cargarme a 2 de ellos. Debido a que ya no tienes el campo, todos los atributos y tipos de mis monstruos vuelven a la normalidad, así como yo tampoco puedo recibir daños de efectos al final de mi turno, lo que significa que Pier estará seguro. ¡Continuo!-Leaf ve sus cartas en la mano. Puedo hacer una remontada con esta mano.

-¡Uso a mi Princesa Hermosa Viento, Agua, Lucia y de base a Rose para hacer una invocación LINK 5!

El portal se abrió, esta vez mostraba 5 flechas encendidas, todas las flechas se dirigían hacia arriba, abajo y del lado que lleva al centro del tablero, las otras 3 estaban apagadas

-¡Aparece Link 5 Princesa Hermosa, Dragoon Jennifer! **(LINK 5 ATK: 2500)** Y activo el efecto de Agua de Jennifer, una vez por duelo puedo regresar todos sus materiales al Deck y entonces puedo equipar un monstruo cuya tuyo suma de su ataque y defensa sean 1000 puntos de vida mayor o menor a la suma de nuestros puntos de vida.

-Si piensas usar a mi monstruo de nivel 12 será imposible, él no puede ser afectado por ningún efecto.

-No voy por él. Selecciono a tu Dragon Pesadilla Arquidemoniaca LVL 7, la suma de nuestros puntos de vida es de 11,100 mientras que sus parámetros totales de ese monstruo son de 11,000, puedo equipar al monstruo ya que está dentro del rango.

Dicho esto, el monstruo se convertiría en una montura para Jennifer.

-Ahora su ataque va a aumentar una gran suma, pues este será de 10000 puntos de ataque, aparte gana todos los efectos de DPA LVL 7, así que puede atacar a todos tus monstruos.

-¡Eso es un ataque suicida!

-De todos modos es un ataque efectivo.

El primer monstruo fue destruido mientras que para sorpresa de Lake, el monstruo de Clyde no había caído.

 **Clyde Demetrius (6100 LP)**

-¿Pero qué mierda?

-Olvide un pequeño detalle, mi DPA LVL 12 Tampoco puede ser destruido por batalla.

Eso jodio mucho a Lake, pues era un monstruo muy poderoso, ya que Jennifer si se había ido.

-Acabo mi fase de batalla y continúo activando de mi mano, Hermandad de las Princesas Hermosas, puedo retirar del juego 3 Princesas Hermosas Link que hayan sido usadas en este duelo ya sea que estén en mi campo, cementerio, zona de cartas retiradas e inclusive desde mi Extra Deck para invocar a una Princesa Hermosa Link 3 desde mi Extra deck.

-¿Asi que vas por ella?

-Si.- Al ver a sus 3 princesas, Leaf decidió levantar su brazo y cerrar su mano.-Y ahora ¡Aparecerá el circuito que me guiara a tu destrucción!

El cielo se nublo y empezó a relampaguear, cayendo rayos cerca de los chicos mientras que de este mismo apareció un cuadro con 8 flechas, 4 en las esquinas y las otras 4 en el centro de cada uno de los lados, todas dirigiéndose fuera del cuadro y no adentro, entonces 3 de ellas se iluminaron, las 3 flechas inferiores se iluminaron para que dentro del cuadrado cayera una espada hacia el centro del campo del duelo.

-¡Amante protectora, Princesa Hermosa que me ha protegido aun luego de tu ida, pido tu hermoso poder para derrotar a mi enemigo y poder recuperar aquello que he perdido en mi vida, te lo suplico Eva…! ¡Aparece Link 3, Princesa Hermosa, Caballera Evangelice! **(LINK 3 ATK: 2700)** Dicho esto, una mujer con una apariencia de caballera aparece de manera heroica enfrente de Leaf, su sola presencia imponía respeto.

-Coloco 4 cartas bocabajo, acabo mi turno. **(Mano de Lake: 4)**

* * *

-Esa chica… ¿Ella era tu exnovia?

La pregunta dejo a Leaf callado unos segundos.

-Sí, su espíritu se manifestó en mi Deck Princesa Hermosa, y cuando lo supe nunca la abandone, esta Princesa Hermosa representa todos los lazos y momentos que he tenido con la única persona que realmente he amado y me ha amado.

-Supongo que viniendo de alguien que ya lo perdió todo con excepción de su cordura, ella es la que te mantiene vivo, pues representa a Eva, ella era una mujer muy buena.

-Lo era.

-Debido a que el turno a cabo, mi DPA LVL 12 recuperara su ataque normal

* * *

 **Turno 7. Clyde Demetrius (6100 LP) Cartas en mano= 0**

-Robo.-Clyde ve su nueva carta en la mano.- Activo mi carta de equipo, Pesadilla infinita. Durante todo este turno, puedo revivir a 4 Dragones Pesadilla Arquidemoniaca hayan sido usados en este duelo, solo que todos sus efectos seran negados y cada uno de sus ataques sera de 4000. ¡Aparezcan Dragon Pesadilla Arquidemoniaca LVL 3, 5, 7 y 10!

-¡Mierda! (No, calmate Lake, aun puedes sobrevivir)

-Son 4 monstruos en campo con ataques de 4000 puntos, y uno cuyo ataque es de 6000 y puede hacer doble daño de batalla. ¿Crees poder con todo eso?

Eva estaba viendo a los dragones y tenía miedo, pero volteo a ver a Leaf y solo asintió.

-¡Batalla! Ahora DPA LVL 3, destruye a Eva con tus Pesadillas infinitas.

-¡Activo mi carta bocabajo, ¡Protector Hermoso! Puedo equipar a Evangelice esta carta y una vez por fase de batalla todo el daño que reciba será negado y no podrá ser destruida por batalla.

El ataque fue mitigado por la armadura la cual se fue al cementerio.

-Quedan 4 ataques. DPA LVL 5, ataca.

-¡Activo de mi mano Proteccion de la Reina Hermosa! Puedo regresar al Deck a Cero Reducto y a Protecto en mi mano para tratar esta carta con los 2 efectos. Sin embargo, esta no iniciara desde mi mano, si no que se irá directamente a la zona de cartas retiradas del juego pero negara la destrucción y el daño…

-Así que sobrevivirás 2 ataques más. ¡Ataquen mis 2 monstruos!

-¡Agh!-Leaf fue empujado un poco pero se dio cuenta de que esto no acababa, que aún quedaba un ataque final.

-¡Este es mi ataque final! ¡Adios Leaf!

El ataque era imposible de evitar, pues eran 6000 puntos de ataque directo y encima el daño total seria de 6600 debido al efecto del monstruo.

-¡Se acabó! ¡Este ataque es inevitable Lake, no hay nada que puedas hacer!

Jonia se acercó a ver lo que pasaba, para tan solo ver un momento que podría haber sido un trauma, pues eran 5 dragones demoniacos contra una princesa y una cara de miedo absoluto por parte Leaf que indicaba que había perdido.

 _-Pequeño amiguito… No importa lo que hagas… Siempre te apoyare._

 _-Leafy, recuerda que aunque tengamos que terminar por mi familia, yo siempre te amare, adiós cuidate._

-¡NO ESTO NO SE HA ACABADO!-Le grito Leaf al mostrar una carta de tu mano.- ¡Activo Dañato Mitato! Sé que tu ataque es inevitable, pero por lo menos podre evitar que pierda el duelo.

-¡De todos modos recibiras 3300 puntos de daño!

 **Leaf Lake (3300 LP)**

El ataque hizo que Leaf saliera varios metros volando, pero aun asi se puso de pie y acto seguido levanto su mano derecha y usando esta agarro la parte izquierda de su chamarra.

-Evangelice no se ira de aquí… ¡Ella se quedara conmigo! ¡Activo mi Habilidad de Duelista: Causa y Efecto=0! Una vez por duelo, puedo regresar todo mi campo, a como estaba al principio del turno, en pocas palabras como si este turno nunca hubiera pasado, como sea, estos no cambiaran mis puntos de vida.

-Tan aferrado estas a esa valiosa carta, honestamente te respeto. Acabo mi turno. **(Mano de Clyde: 0)**

* * *

-En tu fase final activo mi carta trampa, Venganza de las Princesas. Cuando un monstruo Princesa Hermosa Link fue destruido en este turno, puedo invocar a todos sus materiales en mi siguiente turno.

-¿Cómo puedes activar eso sabiendo que todo volvio a la normalidad?

-Exacto, todo volvió a la normalidad, pero la destrucción no fue negada.

Pier se levantó algo cansado, pues las heridas del mundo de las Pesadillas se fueron, pero no de su disco de duelo.

-¿Todo bien Leaf?

-¿Qué te hace pensar que estoy bien?

-Ya me di cuenta.-Pier escucho que su IA dijo los puntos de vida de los 3 duelistas.

* * *

 _ **SITUACION DEL DUELO: TURNO 8**_

 _ **PIER LEVILLE (200 LP)**_

 _ **LEAF LAKE (700 LP)**_

 _ **CLYDE DEMETRIUS (6100 LP)**_

 _ **TURNO DE PIER LEVILLE.**_

 _ **CAMPO DE PIER.**_

 _ **-PRINCESA HERMOSA CABALLERA EVANGELICE**_

 _ **-3 CARTAS BOCABAJO**_

 _ **CAMPO DE CLYDE.**_

 _ **-DRAGON PESADILLA ARQUIDEMONIACA LVL 12**_

 _ **-PESADILLAS INFINITAS.**_

* * *

-(Esto está mal, debo acabar con todo el duelo de una vez)

* * *

 **Turno 8. Pier Leville (200 LP) Cartas en mano= 0**

-¡Robo!-Al decir esto Pier vio la situación tan problemática en la que estaban, el solo tenía 200 puntos de vida, Leaf 700 y Clyde 6100, este espero unos segundos a que pudiera hablar bien y continuo.- Activo el efecto de Venganza de las Princesas desde mi cementerio, todos los materiales usados en la invocación Link volverán a aparecer. ¡Aparece, Link 1! ¡Princesa Hermosa, Lucia! **(LINK 1 ATK: 0)** ¡Aparece Link 2! ¡Princesa Hermosa Cleriga Rose! **(LINK 2 ATK: 1400)** ¡Aparece Link 5 Princesa Hermosa, Dragoon Jennifer! **(LINK 5 ATK: 2500)**

-Nunca pensé que llegaría a esto, pero… ¡Uso a las 3 Princesas Hermosas Link recién invocadas para Activar mi Habiliad! ¡LLAMADO DE LOS DIOSES! Cuando esta habilidad se activa, puedo añadir un "Slifer el Dragon del Cielo", "Obelisco el Atormentador" o "Dragon Alado de Ra" A mi mano.

-¡No me jodas!-La cara de Leaf fue de jodido miedo, el sabia una cosa, si Pier invocaba a un Dios Egipcio su rival estaría JODIDO con la palabra mayúscula.-¡¿En serio usaras a tu Dios Egipcio?!

-Es la única alternativa.

En ese momento todo el cielo se nublo y en algunas nubes se mostraba una figura en forma de serpiente roja, Clyde sintió como su jodido corazón aceleraba en ese momento debido al pánico que esa figura provocaba

-¡Añado a mi mano! ¡A Slifer el Dragon del Cielo! ¡Y USO A LUCIA, ROSE Y JENNIFER COMO SACRIFICIOS PARA SU INVOCACION!-Al decir esto, las 3 princesas recién invocadas desaparecieron.

La serpiente roja entonces dio un rugido y se deshizo de todas las nubes en el rango de toda la Ciudad Den, su figura imponía tanto respeto, todos los que estaban en el mundo real vieron eso.

-¿En serio ese es Osiris?-Se preguntó Kusanagi al escuchar ese rugido.

-No puedo creerlo.- Dalton se vio sorprendido ante la presencia de tan imponente dragón.

A lo lejos en un edificio llamado Leville Corp, un hombre vio la invocación de un Dios Egipcio, este era rubio y solo suspiro en un aire decepcionante.

-Y pensar que he entrenado tanto a mi hijo para ser el duelista perfecto y se vea orillado a esto, sabía que esa chica Lionheart era un distractor en mi objetivo de hacerlo el Duelista Perfecto.

-¡Dragon Divino, pido tu presencia para poder derrotar al enemigo, dame tu poder y tu energía para poder proteger a las personas que quiero! ¡APARECE NIVEL 10 SLIFER DRAGON DEL CIELO! **(DIOS EGIPCIO LVL 10 ATK: 1000 DEF: 1000)**

-Ese dios es imponente…

-Y lo será aún más. ¡Activo mi carta mágica bocabajo Cartas de la Santidad! Con este efecto ambos podemos robar hasta 6 cartas. ¡Y ahora su ataque sube de 1000 a 6000!

-¿QUE?

-¡Y activo en mí, no, nuestro campo la carta trampa Robo Hermoso! ¡PUEDO ROBAR UNA CARTA POR CADA PRINCESA HERMOSA DE DISTINTOS NOMBRE QUE HAYA SIDO USADA EN ESTE DUELO, SOLO QUE NO PUEDEN SER ACTIVADAS EN ESTE TURNO!

Leaf empezó a reír.- Ganamos ¡7 PRINCESAS HERMOSAS FUERON USADAS EN ESTE DUELO!

-¡POR LO QUE PUEDO ROBAR 7 CARTAS Y EL ATAQUE DE SLIFER SUBE A 13000!

Clyde se quedó aterrorizado.

-Fuiste un gran duelista y por eso te admiro Clyde.- Pier sonrió al ver como Evangelice se pone encima de las caras de Slifer levantando su espada al cielo.-Pero esto se acabó, quiero verte pronto amigo.-Pier sonrió.

Clyde se resignó y sonrió.- De acuerdo, ¡Acabame Slifer!

¡AHORA SLIFER!-Pier y Leaf gritaron al mismo tiempo.- ¡RELAMPAGO DEL CIELO DIVINO!

El dragón fue completamente desintegrado y Clyde fue alcanzado por una explosión que lo saco volando unos cuantos metros de donde estaban los 2 chicos.

 **(Clyde Demetrius 0 LP)**

 _GANADORES DEL DUELO: Leona Lionheart, Pier Leville y Leaf Lake._

* * *

-Este tipo tiene un jodido potencial enorme, no cualquiera hace que Pier ponga a su Dios Egipcio. Sin embargo fracaso, así que todo su esfuerzo fue inútil. (Aunque eso no quita que lo respete por habernos dado pelea a los 3)-Comento Leaf mientras avanzaba para levantarlo.

La sorpresa fue impresionante de parte de Jonia, y Pier se rio un poco de esa cara que había puesto la chica, de vuelta con Leaf, este levanto a Clyde y el solo puso una cara de decepción, debido a que al ser derrotado, no podría ir por la piedra planetaria ni mucho menos poder salvar a Bonnie de su fiebre.

-Hey.-Leaf miro a un Clyde que estaba cabizbajo.- Deja de deprimirte maricón, que eso no le quitara la puta fiebre a tu hermana. Pero como sea, debo admitir que fue un buen duelo.

-¡Clyde!-La chica se acercó algo agotada.- ¿Por qué querías la Piedra Planetaria?

-De seguro la hermandad de la Galaxia se la pidió.-Comento el ignis

-No, no me la pidieron, yo mismo fui por ella para salvar a mi hermana de esa fiebre, como su castigo por perder contra John, ellos le pusieron una fiebre que durara por semanas.

Pier estaba viendo a lo lejos la escena de la plática de los 3 amigos y hace una llamada.

-¿Padre? Necesito que traigas a los mejores médicos de todo el país… Si… Lo siento, pero tuve que hacerlo… De acuerdo padre, adiós.-Pier termino su llamada y se acercó a Clyde.-Amigo, voy a ayudarte con tu asunto de la fiebre de tu hermana con una condición.

-¿Cual?

-Quiero que dejes la herma…

-Cualquier cosa por mi hermana la aceptare.

-Vaya.- Pier comento sorprendido.- Eso no me lo esperaba.

-Bueno, si toda esta platica medio homosexual acerca de la calentura de Bonnie se acabó, entonces será mejor que vayamos a ver cómo están los demás idiotas.

-Si.-Los 4 asintieron.

* * *

Ya en la noche, Jonia estaba sentada en un banco cerca del tan famoso Starlight Road, John y los demás estaban en casa de Jessica y gracias a la destrucción de la casa de los Johnson, la familia vivirá con Jessica por lo menos unos 6 meses, aunque esto no es de todo malo, básicamente vivirá con su maestra y Maki la visitara muy a menudo.

-¿Sabes Ray? Siento que esto será el inicio de algo grande, como que todo el asunto de los 2 hermanos Demetrius fue el primer platillo, el mundo de los duelos es muy inmenso y me quedan muchas cosas por aprender.

-Se ve que eso lo aprendiste de alguien. ¿De quién fue?

-De mi hermano mayor, Joshua Johnson.-Cuando la chica lo menciono una camioneta negra se detuvo en frente de la chica, habían 2 personas adelante y 2 personas en la parte de atrás.

-¡Amigo! ¿Por qué rayos detienes el auto?-Grito uno de los 4, el hombre de color con ropas de basquetbolista que estaba en la parte de atrás.- Me estaba sintiendo infinito.

-¡No jodas que si viste esa película Beck!-Comento el segundo con un acento alemán, este también iba vestido de basquetbolista pero era blanco, rubio y de ojos azules.- Pero si es muy mala.

-¡Mi novia la queria ver Sergey!

-Ah bueno, ahí la cosa cambia.-Cuando Sergey termino de hablar.-Oye Josh ¿Por qué nos detuvimos en frente de la chica?

"Josh" salio de la camioneta, era un tipo de pantalón negro, camisa sin mangas negras con la frase "Hell Yeah" escrita en blanco junto a un chaleco marrón, tenia una barba de chivo que acompañaba su pelo marron despeinado y usaba tenis negros. La cara de Jonia fue de completa sorpresa al ver quien era, pues se trataba de su hermano mayor, Joshua Johnson.

-¡Hey enana no te he visto en 5 años!-Comento el chico con la barba de chivo

-¡Ni yo tampoco te he visto a ti maldito chivo!

Los hermanos se dieron un abrazo emotivo para entonces separarse y empezar a hablar.

-¿Qué has hecho de tu vida en estos 5 años?

-Nada interesante, solo reparo motos con la ayuda del alemán. ¿Quieres que te lleve con tus padres?

-Si.- La chica se subio al auto y este comenzo a moverse, el viaje era tranquilo y tanto Jonia e Ignis miraban al hermano mayor.- Por cierto, tenemos que ir a la casa de una amiga mia, es que destruyeron la nuestra.

-¿Quién podría destruir una casa como esa? ¿Un terrorista?

-Un miembro de la Hermandad de la galaxia.

Acto seguido el acto freno bruscamente haciendo que los 3 amigos de Joshua chocaran con lo tenía en frente.

-¡Ouch! ¿Qué mierda te pasa negro?-Le grito Beck desde la parte de atrás de la camioneta y de pronto se empezó a escuchar un goteo que se intensifica.-¡Demonios, abran las puertas!-Continuo el hombre de color para entrar y sentarse a la izquierda de Jonia mientras que Sergey a la derecha.-Ahora si. ¿Qué demonios paso?

-La hermandad de la Galaxia.

Eso callo a Beck súbitamente al igual que sorprendió a los otros 2, el que iba con Joshua en un inicio no se tomó muy en serio lo que decía Jonia, pero cuando lo escucho de Joshua si lo tomo en serio.

-Marvo no se puede creer que esos tipos volvieron, pensé que los habíamos derrotado hace 10 años.-Contesto el copiloto, el cual era un hombre muy elegante de cabello castaño, un bigote muy elegante y vestía una ropa similar a la de Pier, solo que este no tenía un saco, su camisa si estaba arreglada, tenía una corbata, chaleco y pantalones de color negro en lugar de la corbata y chaleco rojo de Pier asi como de sus pantalones azules de mezclilla.

-Pues al parecer las muertes de nuestros compañeros fueron en vano ¡Carajo!-Grito Joshua luego de darle un golpe al volante.-Valerie, Mohammed, Ash, Ryuko y Takuma… Los hijos de puta volvieron.

-Y pensar que nosotros 4 fuimos los únicos que regresamos vivos luego de derrotar a Eclipsor.

* * *

 _ **Turno 15 Winged Knight (350 LP) Cartas en mano: 0**_

 _-Este momento podrá definir nuestro futuro Eclispor ¡Robo!_

 _-Así que este será tu robo del destino.- El hombre enmascarado ve a 5 personas en forma de espiritus a lado de Joshua.- ¿Ganaste cierto?_

 _-Sí, Eclispor… ¡Esto se acabó! ¡Activo mi carta mágica VINCULACION DEL ALMA! Con esta carta puedo vincular mis puntos de vida al de un monstruo en mi campo._

 _-Imposible… este no es el futuro que yo vi._

 _-¡Ahora vinculo a mi Cyborg AK47 con mi alma!- Joshua se volvió en una unidad XYZ y su monstruo también, solo que en lugar de ir a un vórtice, chocaron una con otra y entonces Joshua volvio a aprecer con una carta brillando la cual se revelaria como una carta hecha de cristal, con el logo de él en una armadura representando a su monstruo.- ¡CUANDO UN ALMA DE UN DUELISTA CHOCA CON LA DE UN MONSTRUO, LAS ESPERANZAS Y LOS SUEÑOS SE HACEN REALIDAD! ¡INVOCACION DEL ALMA! ¡NO SOMOS CYBORG AK47, NI SOMOS JOSHUA JOHNSON, SOMOS UN NUEVO SER! ¡APARECERE, NIVEL 8 ALMA VINCULADA CYBORG AK47!_ **(SOUL LVL 8 ATK 3750 DEF 2450)**

 _-¡Activo mi…!_

 _-¡No puedes hacer nada, el poder del Alma Vinculada es tal que el oponente no puede activar ningún tipo de carta en el campo hasta el final del turno! ¡Activo el efecto de la Alma Vinculada, ahora nosotros podemos hacer 2 ataques con daño de perforacion!_

 _Los 3 compañeros que seguían con vida, Beck, Marvo y Sergey miraron sorprendidos el poder que adquirio Joshua._

 _-¡ADELANTE NEGRO!_

 _-¡MARVO QUIERE QUE LO DERROTES!_

 _-¡DERROTALO JOSH!_

 _-¡NOSOTROS!-Inicio Joshua saltando a donde estaba Eclipsor.-¡SOMOS!-El segundo grito fue más potente y lo dio mientras le rompió la máscara, revelando la cara de Eclipsor, un hombre de unos 45 años cuyas canas ya se hacían notar para entonces terminar con este hombre caído al piso.-¡VRAINS!-Al gritar eso ultimo la armadura desapareció junto con los puntos de vida de Eclipsor._

 _ **Eclipsor (0 LP)**_

 _Ganador: Winged Knight_

* * *

El camino prosiguió de manera normal solo que Joshua se sentía frustrado.

-Pero habíamos derrotado a todos los miembros…

-Tal vez sobrevivio uno.- Comento Marvo.- Marvo cree que este Eclipsor no sea el que estemos enfrentando, sino que es una segunda generación.

-Eso suena lógico para mi.-Comento el alemán.- Puede ser que tenían a alguien escondido por si Eclipsor fracasaba.

-Como sea, solo los derrotamos de nuevo y ya. ¿De acuerdo?

* * *

Los otros 3 compañeros asintieron y empezaron a platicar todos, con el tiempo Jonia se metió a la conversación hasta que al fin llegaron a la casa de Jess, Jonia se bajó del auto y toco la puerta. Cuando la abrieron se sorprendieron al ver que había demasiada gente, pues estaban John, su madre, su padre, los mayordomos que eran unos 4, Pier, Leona, Leaf, Maki, Dalton, Kimi y Jessica.

El padre de Johnny casi lloro de la emoción al ver a Joshua, pues el no volvio a ver a su hijo desde la victoria que tuvieron ellos contra Eclipsor.

-¿Joshua?

-Perdón por no haberte llamado hace 10 años… Es que no tuve el valor para aceptar que Sergey, Beck, Marvo y yo perdimos a 5 amigos en nuestra pelea contra la Hermandad de la Galaxia.

-Solo dame un abrazo hijo.-Joshua hizo eso mientras lloraba, los 3 amigos se unieron al abrazo hasta que Johnny llego.

-Joshua…

-John…

 _-¿Cuándo vuelvas podremos tener nuestra revancha?_

 _-Claro que sí._

-Estoy listo.-John sonrio

-Y yo.-Continuo Joshua

Ambos duelistas entraron a la casa, pues ambos habían acordado de tener un duelo en LINK VRAINS, ya que ninguno tenía un Ignis, no podían ser buscados ya que no estaban haciendo nada malo, ambos le explicaron a todos que su duelo final sería en el antiguo LINK VRAINS

-Antes de que inicies el duelo.- Joshua le avienta una carta a John y este la agarra.- Es hora de que pruebes ser capaz de hacer Vinculaciones del alma.

-De acuerdo.-Contesto John mientras metia la carta que recién recibió.

Los demás habían llegado a ver como iniciaría el duelo que por lo menos daría fin a toda la historia de los Demetrius.

* * *

-¡INTO THE VRAINS!-Gritaron todos los que podían meterse a Vrains para entonces aparecer en una pista con una gran cantidad de gente viéndolos y no una pista vacia, sino una pista completamente llena de gente con 2 motos verdes, toda la gente estaba gritando "WINDMAKER, WINDMAKER" Casi como si el hubiera sido el que derroto a Revolver, pero las ovaciones son mas que nada por causa de Joshua, ya que la gente SI sabe que el fue el que salvo a VRAINS de la Hermandad de la Galaxia.-¿Y toda esta gente?

-El duelo perfecto necesita el ambiente perfecto Johnny, toma esa moto, este va a ser un Duelo Turbo ¿Así que entras?

John solo sonrio.

-Acepto…

Ambos se pusieron sobre las motos y se prepararon para el inicio del duelo, una chica vestida provocativamente levanto 2 banderas y ambos esperaron a que las bajara

-¡TURBO…!

La mujer bajo las 2 banderas y el duelo empezó.

-¡…DUELO!-Esto lo gritaron todos los duelistas en el lugar.

* * *

 ** _ACTUALIZACION DE DUELISTA_**

 ** _CLYDE DEMETRIUS: Duelista LVL de la baraja Dragon Pesadilla Arquidemoniaca- Habilidad: Super Nivelador de Pesadillas_**

 ** _Super Nivelador de Pesadillas: Una vez por duelo, si un monstruo de atributo oscuridad y tipo zombie activa un efecto para inflingir al menos 1000 puntos de daño a tus LP, puedes negar este efecto y si lo haces, puedes enviar al cementerio todos tus monstruos Dragon Pesadilla Arquidemoniaca e invocar las misma cantidad de monstruos Dragon Pesadilla Arquidemoniaca pero con un 1 nivel superior por cada 1000 puntos de daño que hayas negado. (Si el daño hace que el Monstruo Dragon Pesadilla Arquidemoniaca supere el Nivel 12 o si no hay copias restantes del Dragon Pesadilla Arquidemoniaca cuyo LVL sea el necesario el monstruo no es sacrificado)_**

 ** _EJEMPLO_**

 ** _NIEGAS 1000 PUNTOS DE DAÑO- TODOS TUS DRAGON PESADILLA ARQUIDEMONIACA SON SACRIFICADOS Y PUEDES INVOCAR LA MISMA CANTIDAD DE MONSTRUOS PERO ESTOS DEBEN SER UN NIVEL SUPERIOR A LOS SACRIFICADOS_**

 ** _-NIEGAS 3000 PUNTOS DE DAÑO- TODOS TUS DRAGON PESADILLA ARQUIDEMONIACA SON SACRIFICADOS Y PUEDES INVOCAR LA MISMA CANTIDAD DE MONSTRUOS PERO ESTOS DEBEN SER 3 NIVELES SUPERIORES A LOS SACRIFICADOS_**

 ** _PIER LEVILLE: Duelista XYZ de la baraja Caos (En tag con Leona) y Duelista XYZ de la baraja Bombardero- Habilidad: Llamado de los Dioses_**

 ** _Llamado de los Dioses: Una vez por duelo, el usuario puede_** ** _añadir un "Slifer el Dragon del Cielo", "Obelisco el Atormentador" o "Dragon Alado de Ra" a su mano  
_**

* * *

 ** _DUELISTAS DEBUTANTES_  
**

 ** _Joshua Johnson (Winged Knight)-Duelista de Vinculacion de Alma de la baraja Cyborg-Habilidad: ?_**

 ** _?= No hay datos de la habilidad de Joshua_**

 ** _Beck Black-Duelista de mazo desconocido_**

 ** _Marvo-Duelista de mazo desconocido_**

 ** _Sergey Muller-Duelista de mazo desconocido_**

* * *

 ** _Ese momento en el que me doy cuenta de que la habilidad de Clyde es tan jodidamente larga que parece efecto de carta Dragon Ruler lol mientras que la de Pier es tan sencilla XD.  
_**

 ** _Bueno, el duelo de Clyde acabo con la derrota de este, los chicos consiguieron derrotarlo y ahora todo se ha calmado por ahora, el unico duelo que queda en este Arco de los hermanos Demetrius es el Duelo final de Joshua vs Johnny en un Turbo Duelo en VRAINS_**

 ** _Hagan sus apuestas._**

 ** _Salu3 Chicos. :D_**


	11. El salvador de Vrains VS WKnight Parte 1

**Heya, bueno, el primer arco de esta historia acaba, los 2 Demetrius fueron derrotados y muy posiblemente acaben siendo amigos del grupo de Johnny, solo queda el duelo final de este arco el cual es de Joshua vs John, bueno, los dejo aqui y que empiece el cap.**

* * *

-¡TURBO…!

La mujer bajo las 2 banderas y el duelo empezó.

-¡…DUELO!

* * *

En todos los celulares llego un aviso.

* * *

 _¡WINGED KNIGHT EL ANTIGUO SALVADOR DE VRAINS HA REAPARECIDO TRAS 10 AÑOS, SE ENFRENTARA A WINDMAKER!_

* * *

Cuando Jonia checo su celular recibió un mensaje de Aoi

 _Aoi (20:18)_

 _-¿Estás viendo lo que yo veo?_

 _Tú (20: 19)_

 _-Mi hermano mayor se está enfrentando a John._

 _Aoi (20:19)_

 _-Sí, espera… ¿Tu hermano es Winged Knight tambien?_

 _Tú (20:20)_

 _-¿De dónde crees que John saco el nombre de Windmaker?_

 _Aoi (20:20)_

 _-Suena lógico para mí._

* * *

Jonia guarda su celular y se sienta a ver el duelo a lado de Kimi, quien estaba comiendo unas palomitas

* * *

 **Turno 1 Windmaker. 4000 LP (Cartas en mano: 5) (Speed Counters: 0)**

-¡Inicio el duelo Winged Knight!-Cuando John termino de decir esa oración, sus cartas mágicas tanto de su mano como de su Deck desaparecieron y volvieron a aparecer, así como apareció una carta de campo.- ¿Pero qué rayos?

-Olvide decirte una cosa de los Turbo Duelos hermano. Cuando un turbo duelo inicia, los duelistas perderán todas sus magias normales, rápidas, de equipo, continuas y de ritual y serán reemplazadas por magias de velocidad. La carta que adquiriste ahora debes usarla automáticamente antes de hacer algo.

-De acuerdo. ¡Activo mundo de velocidad 2!-Entonces las 2 motos empezaron a ir mucho más rápido, sorprendiendo a todos.

Una versión holográfica de Blue Angel apareció en el medio del estadio, mientras que Aoi en el mundo real se estaba muriendo de la vergüenza.

-No debí ser la modelo de los Duelos turbo.- Comento Aoi mientras Emma y Akira que estaban comiendo se reían un poco.- ¡Cállense!

 _-MUNDO DE VELOCIDAD 2 ES UNA CARTA MAGICA DE CAMPO QUE NO AFECTA A NINGUNO DE LOS 2 ESPACIOS DE CAMPO DE LOS DUELISTAS, CUANDO ESTA CARTA SE ACTIVA, LOS DUELISTAS GANARAN UN CONTADOR AL FINAL DEL TURNO HASTA UN MAXIMO DE 12 CONTADORES, PUEDEN GASTAR 4 DE ELLOS PARA HACER 800 PUNTOS DE DAÑO AL RIVAL, PUEDEN GASTAR 7 DE ELLOS PARA PODER ROBAR UNA CARTA Y PUEDEN GASTAR 10 DE ELLOS PARA PODER DESTRUIR 1 CARTA EN EL CAMPO._

 **Speed Counters de Windmaker: 1**

 **Speed Counters de Winged Knight: 1**

-¡De acuerdo, creo que ya entendí, e inicio el duelo invocando a Ave Defensora Avestruz! **(LVL 4 ATK: 1800 DEF: 1000)** Cuando esta carta es invocada de manera normal, puedo pagar 800 puntos de vida y por cada carta que tengo en mi mano puedo meterle a mi monstruo un Contador Pluma

 **CONTADORES PLUMA: 4**

 **Windmaker (3200 LP)**

-¡Ahora puedo retirar 3 contadores pluma para robar 1 carta! ¡Robo!

 **CONTADORES PLUMA: 4-3-2-1**

-Activo mi Carta Mágica de Velocidad Criadero de Huevos Defensores! Cuando esta carta mágica es usada, puedo invocar tantos Fichas de Huevo Defensor como espacios de monstruo libres tenga.

-Vi tu duelo contra B4S Windmaker, así que no te dejare hacer eso. ¡De mi mano activo mi carta trampa Maquina de denegación Cyborg! Cuando esta carta es activada, puedo negar el efecto de tu carta mágica y devolverla a la mano, aparte también puedo devolver a la mano todas las cartas que has usado este turno, y no pueden ser usadas hasta que inicie mi tercer turno. Y estas cartas no pueden ser retiradas de la mano por ningún motivo.

-¡Mierda! Bueno, continúo con 2 cartas bocabajo. Acabo mi turno **(Mano de Windmaker: 4)**

-Windmaker, esta es tu prueba, quiero saber si tú eres el digno sucesor de mi Vinculación del alma.

* * *

 **Turno 2 Winged Knight. 4000 LP (Cartas en mano: 5) (Speed Counters: 1)**

-¡Robo!

 **Speed Counters de Windmaker: 2**

 **Speed Counters de Winged Knight: 2**

-Ahora invoco a Cyborg Lanzallamas ( **LVL 4 TUNER ATK 1300 DEF: 1200** ) Cuando es invocado puedo invocar un Cyborg desde mi Deck, sin embargo sus efectos serán negados y su ataque será de 0. ¡Invoco a mi Cyborg SMG! **(LVL 2 ATK: 300 DEF: 800)**

-¿Acaso hará una invocación de sincronía?-Se preguntó Yusaku quien estaba viendo la tele en su casa.

Ahora uso a mis 2 Cyborgs para una invocación Link.

John se sorprendió mientras veía como un cuadro apareció, del cual las flechas del sur y del suroeste se encendieron.

-¡Aparece Link 2! ¡Cyborg M16! **(LINK 2 ATK: 2000)** Activo su efecto, cuando esta carta es invocada es invocada puedo hacerte 1000 puntos de daño por cada monstruo Cyborg que haya sido usado como material.

-(Esos son 2000 puntos de daño) ¡Activo mi carta bocabajo! ¡Collar del Buitre Maligno! Cuando esta trampa se activa puedo negar todos los efectos de los monstruos del oponente y puedo equiparla a un monstruo del oponente, este pierde la mitad de su ataque y el daño que haga con sus ataques serán divididos a la mitad.

-Sí que has mejorado hermanito, voy a disfrutar con ansias este duelo. ¡Sigue asi Windmaker! ¡Entro a fase de batalla! ¡Ataca Cyborg M16!

-¡Activo mi carta trampa, Guardián de las Aves Defensoras! Si fuese a ser atacado, esta carta trampa se activa, puedo negar un ataque y volver a colocar esta carta bocabajo.

Un hombre con una armadura que lo asemejaba a un ave apareció, creando un escudo con sus alas, las cuales tendrían un brillo verde al negar el ataque y este brillo rodearía a John.

-Y continuo con la tercera habilidad del Guardián la cual es recuperar puntos de vida equivalente al ataque original del monstruo al que le negué el ataque.

 **Windmaker (5200 LP)**

-Entro a mi segunda fase principal y coloco 2 cartas bocabajo, eso sería todo por este turno. **(Cartas en mano: 4)**

* * *

Jessica solo sonríe.

-¿Quedaría mal si apoyara a alguno de mis 2 hermanos?-Pregunto Jonia a Jessica quien estaba distraída.

-¿Ah? Mmm… No sé, yo estoy de parte de Johnny ya que a Joshua no lo he visto desde que se fue a pelear contra la Hermandad de la Galaxia hace 10 años.

-Lo malo es que el chico volvió con una depresión muy enorme cuando regresamos de ese lugar.-Sergey comento.- Pues fuimos 9 a por ellos, de hecho derrotamos a toda la Hermandad de la Galaxia, pero solo 4 volvimos con vida.

-Eso significa que todos los demás…

-Todos ellos murieron.

De vuelta al duelo, todos estaban ansiosos por saber cómo continuaba el duelo, todas las personas que estaban en Ciudad Den estaban emocionadas al ver a Winged Knight de nuevo

* * *

 **Turno 3 Windmaker. 5200 LP (Cartas en mano: 4) (Speed Counters: 3)**

-¡Robo!

 **Speed Counters de Windmaker: 3**

 **Speed Counters de Winged Knight: 3**

-(Mis cartas no pueden ser retiradas de mi mano hasta que el sexto turno inicie, así que tengo que ver qué puedo hacer, mi carta será destruida si ataco a su monstruo, creo que solo me defenderé) ¡Coloco un monstruo bocabajo! Y De mi mano activo mi carta mágica de velocidad continua Templo de las Aves Defensoras, una vez por turno, puedo añadir una carta mágica o un monstruo ritual a mi mano. ¡Y añado a mi mano Ave Defensora Majestuosa Águila!

-¿Algo más?

-No, me bloqueaste toda la mano Winged Knight, así que acabo mi turno. **(Mano de Windmaker 3)**

-Necesitas ser más inteligente Windmaker, si no nunca vencerás a mi ¡TU HERMANO!-Esa frase sorprendió a todo el mundo y la inteligencia artificial de Blue Angel hizo que el público se encendieran.

-¿QUIEN LO DIRIA? WINDMAKER ES EL HERMANO MENOR DE WINGED KNIGHT, HAGAN SUS APUESTAS CHICOS. ¡QUIEN APOYA A WINDMAKER!

-¡WINDMAKER! ¡WINDMAKER! ¡WINDMAKER!

-¡Y QUIEN APOYA A WINGED KNIGHT!

-¡WINGED KNIGHT! ¡WINGED KNIGHT! ¡WINGED KNIGHT!

* * *

En las gradas especiales, Lake, Maki, Pier y Leona estaban viendo el duelo.

-¿Creen que Johnny logre derrotarlo?

-No lo sé amor.- Comento Pier.- Johnny será un chico con potencial asi como su hermana, pero una cosa es vencer un miembro de la Hermandad de la Galaxia como B4S y otra cosa es vencer al que venció a TODA la Hermandad casi solo.

El duelo se transmitía en todo Japón, así que personas como Naoki, Kyoko e inclusive todo Hanoi y la Hermandad de la Galaxia estaban viéndolos.

-Pero si quiere demostrar todo su potencial, solo podrá hacerlo si derrota a Joshua.

* * *

 **Turno 4 Winged Knight. 4000 LP (Cartas en mano: 4) (Speed Counters: 3)**

-¡Robo!

 **Speed Counters de Windmaker: 4**

 **Speed Counters de Winged Knight: 4**

-Hora de demostrarte el poder del mazo Cyborg. ¡Hare una invocación de Sincronía desde el cementerio!

-¡PERO QUE!

-Así es Windmaker, mi baraja puede realizar sincronías, así que preparate.

-De todos modos no puedes activar efectos por el Collar.

-¿Ah no? ¡Activo el efecto de Cyborg RPG desde mi Extra Deck! Cuando esta carta va a ser invocada desde el Extra Deck, puedo usar a una carta mágica o trampa bocarriba en el campo como un material d niveles, solo que debo darle a mi oponente 1000 o 2000 puntos de vida, te regalare 2000 puntos de vida.

-Esto es malo.

 **Windmaker (7200 LP)**

-¡Ahora usare tu carta como material de sincronía!- La carta de John se vuelve en 2 esferas- ¡Arma de Guerra, aparece y destruye a tu enemigo!- Todos los monstruos se vuelven esferas desde el cementerio de Joshua, siendo 6 que junto a las 2 de John se volverían 8 en total, mientras que aparecen 4 anillos pasando por medio de esas esferas. **4 + 2 + 2 = 8** a la vez que pasaba esto, Joshua acelero a una gran velocidad la cual le dio una vuelta completa al campo e inclusive alcanzo a rebasar a Johnson en segundos -¡Aparece, nivel 8! ¡Cyborg RPG! **(SHYNCRO 8 ATK: 2800 DEF: 2000)** Esta carta al ser invocada utilizando una carta mágica o trampa como material puede atacar directamente.

-Esto es malo.-Comento Jessica preocupada por Johnny.- Si John fuera a recibir daño podría ser una gran desventaja para el en su duelo.

-¡Batalla! ¡Cyborg M16 usa tu ráfaga de disparos en ese monstruo bocabajo.

La ráfaga fue intensa, pero sin embargo el monstruo se revelo

-¡Activo el efecto de volteo de mi monstruo! Niña de las Aves Defensoras **(LVL 2 ATK: 500 DEF: 500)** Si esta carta fue volteada no puede ser destruida por batalla sin embargo recibo daño por perforación, y si batalla contra un monstruo y recibo daño de perforación, pero robo 1 carta.

-Esos serán 1500 puntos de daño.

 **Windmaker (5700 LP)**

-¡Ahora robo 1 carta!-John checa su carta en la mano.

-¡Segundo ataque RPG, Híper ráfaga de cohetes!

-¡John!-Grito Jessica asustada, pero John sonrió confiado.

-Tiene un plan.-Comento Jonia mientras comía las palomitas de Kimi.

-¡Activo el segundo efecto de Niña de las Aves Defensoras, una vez durante el turno del oponente, puedo redirigir todos los ataques ya sean directos o a otros monstruos a ella y reducir todo el daño a la mitad!

-De todos modos recibirás 1150 puntos de daño.

Windmaker recibe el segundo ataque que hace que pierda un poco el equilibrio de su moto, sin embargo es capaz de continuar.

 **Windmaker (4550 LP)**

-Me gustaría saber porque no usaste al guardián John.

-No era realmente necesario Joshua, aparte me serviría no haber negado los ataques porque a pesar de recibir daño puedo robar otra carta. ¡Tú mismo lo dijiste, yo debo ser inteligente si debo vencerte HERMANO!

-Windmaker...-A Joshua le salió una pequeña lagrima al ver la determinación de su hermano menor pero sonrió.- ¡Coloco 2 cartas bocabajo! Acabo mi turno. **(Mano de Winged Knight: 3)** Es tu turno de hacer una jugada.

* * *

De vuelta con los Zaizen y con Emma, los 3 estaban viendo el duelo entre John y Joshua.

-Windmaker, me recuerda mucho a Playmaker.- Comento Emma.- Aunque solo por el nombre, Windmaker es mucho más amigable y es más sociable.

-Johnny ganara.- Comento Aoi.- Él pudo con B4S y aparte su hermana fue una de las victimas del caso Lost, lógicamente se haría mucho más fuerte con el plan de proteger a Jonia.

* * *

En otro lugar, una persona de cabello rojo, moreno, ojos amarillos y un traje blanco estaba viendo el duelo junto con otro hombre de apariencia similar, soló que este tipo era blanco tanto de piel así como de cabello.

-Revolver. ¿Qué crees que deberíamos hacer con este tipo?

-Él es uno de esos chicos conocidos como los Element Hackers, siendo sincero nos conviene no ser enemigos ya que no solo somos enemigos de SOL Spectre, sino que también somos enemigos de la Hermandad de la Galaxia.

Revolver recordó una de las escenas que más marcaron su vida, así como la de Spectre y Baira

* * *

 _Un hombre caminaba a lado de los cuerpos derrotados de Faust y el Dr. Genome._

 _-Las reglas del duelo a muerte son simple, si pierden con el Agujero Negro de la Hipermuerte.-El hombre que vestía pantalones blancos, una camisa negra debajo de una chamarra azul abierta, con zapatos negros sin calcetas y aparte traía un cubre bocas se ríe un poco.- Morirán._

 _Baira estaba completamente aterrada al igual que Revolver y Spectre. Por primera vez no sabían que hacer mientras veían como Faust y Genome eran rodeados de un aura morada mientras un agujero negro apareció detrás del tipo que los derroto._

 _ **Dr. Genome (0 LP)**_

 _Genome desaparecía poco a poco, mientras Revolver le gritaba a sus 2 aliados._

 _-¡TODO EL MUNDO ESCAPE DE AQUI!_

 _-¡PERO REVOLVER!_

 _-¡ES UNA ORDEN, NO PODEMOS HACER NADA!-Continuo diciendo eso mientras Genome desaparecía._

 _ **Faust (0 LP)**_

 _-Aso… No…_

 _-Por favor… Kyoko.- Este le iba a dar la mano a Baira pero empezó a desaparecer desde ahí.- Vive…-Termino Faust desapareciendo por completo._

* * *

-Si John gana ese duelo, podremos pedir su ayuda, más bien debemos pedir su ayuda.- Revolver saca una foto en la que estaba con Aso y Kyoko.- Faust…

-Revolver.- Spectre pone su mano en el hombro del chico.- Nosotros destruiremos a Rox Tigers, nos vengaremos de la muerte de Faust y Genome.

El duelo estaba continuando, ya iban en el quinto turno que apenas iba a empezar.

* * *

 **Turno 5 Windmaker. 4550 LP (Cartas en mano: 5) (Speed Counters: 4)**

-¡Robo!

 **Speed Counters de Windmaker: 5**

 **Speed Counters de Winged Knight: 5**

-¡Activo de mi mano! ¡Súper Ritualizacion! Por descartar una carta, puedo usar monstruos míos o del oponente como materiales para una invocación ritual.-John muestra una carta de su mano, la Ave Defensora Colibrí.- Descarto esta carta y uso a tu Shyncro como material de ritual.

-¡Activo mi carta trampa! ¡Intercambio de Armas! Si un monstruo mío fuera a ser afectado por el efecto de una carta, puedo seleccionar a otro y sacrificarlo, puedo negar la activación de la carta y enviarla al cementerio.

-Carajo.

-Mi Link ya no está en campo.

-De acuerdo, creo que puedo continuar. ¡Activo el efecto de mi Templo de las Aves Defensoras! Y añado mi carta mágica Llamado del Viento a mi mano.- Comento John.

-Sigue así Windmaker, quiero saber todo tu poder.

-¡Activo mi carta ritual! ¡Llamado del Viento! Con esta carta puedo hacer una invocación ritual desde mi mazo. Envió a mi Ave Defensora Majestuosa Águila al cementerio para invocar a un monstruo de manera ritual.- Entonces John envía su carta al cementerio y de su baraja saca una carta la cual empieza a tener un brillo verde. ¡Ave majestuosa, aparece para mi ayuda! ¡Invocación Ritual! ¡Aparece Ave Defensora Majestuosa Búho! **(RITUAL LVL 8 ATK: 2400 DEF: 2000)** Activo el efecto de Búho, una vez por duelo, puedo retirar 2 cartas mágicas de invocación ritual del juego, una para invocar de manera ritual a un monstruo de mi cementerio ignorando sus condiciones de invocación, retiro a Llamado del Viento y a Super Ritualizacion para poder hacer una invocación ritual.

-¿Así que invocaras a tu águila para tu siguiente invocación?

Cuando Joshua termino su pregunta, John vio su cementerio y saco una carta la cual empieza a tener un brillo verde. ¡Ave majestuosa, aparece para mi ayuda! ¡Invocación Ritual! ¡Aparece Ave Defensora Majestuosa Águila! **(RITUAL LVL 8 ATK: 2500 DEF: 2000)**

El campo ahora estaba a favor de John, tenía 3 monstruos y 2 cartas mientras que Joshua solo tenía un monstruo y una carta bocabajo, pero Joshua no tenía ningún tipo de miedo.

-Activo el efecto de mi carta bocabajo, Controlador de Cyborgs, puedo retirar del juego un monstruo Cyborg de mi cementerio y hacer que uno de tus monstruos pierda la mitad de su ataque así como sus efectos.

-¿Que?

-¡Uso el controlador en tu Águila!-Acto seguido una gran cantidad de cadenas atraparon al águila, inmovilizándola.

-¡Águila!

-Una vez por turno, en el turno de cualquier jugador, cuando esta carta está en el campo, puedo infringirle a mi oponente la mitad del ataque reducido como daño y el monstruo no puede ser destruido por batalla.

-En pocas palabras… 625 puntos.

Windmaker sintió unos choques eléctricos rodear su cuerpo.

 **Windmaker (3925 LP)**

-Supongo que no puedo hacer nada más. Acabo mi turno. **(Mano de Windmaker: 2)** -John se sentía frustrado por lo que estaba pasando en ese momento, pues ahora si se sentía en desventaja.

-Tranquilo Wind el próximo turno ya podrás hacer algo con esas 2 cartas.- Sonrió Joshua.

John solo miro desafiante a su hermano.

-De acuerdo.

* * *

 **Turno 6 Winged Knight 4000 LP (Cartas en mano: 3) (Speed Counters: 5)**

-¡Robo!

 **Speed Counters de Windmaker: 6**

 **Speed Counters de Winged Knight: 6**

-Debido a que es el tercer turno desde que mi maquina se activó, tus cartas vuelven a ser utilizables.

John ve su mano.- (No creo que me sean tan útiles ahora que ya vamos por mi cuarto turno)

-¡Lo próximo que dirás es "Hey, esa es mi burla" Dilo!

-Hey esa es mi burla.-John se da cuenta de la sonrisa de Joshua.- ¡Rayos!

-De mi mano activo Bombardeo Cyborg, cuando esta carta mágica se activa, puedo destruir un monstruo, sin embargo debo recibir el daño equivalente a su ataque. ¡Destruyo a la Niña de las Aves Defensoras!-La niña recibiría un misil que la haría explotar, mientras que Joshua recibiría un daño colateral por ello.

 **Winged Knight (3500 LP)**

-Windmaker, ponte nervioso, mi mayor obstáculo en este campo de batalla ha sido destruido, así que voy por ti.

-(En este momento estoy en problemas, será mejor que vea como rayos poder sobrevivir este turno)

¡De mi mano, Activo el efecto de Prototipo Cyborg! Cuando esta carta es mostrada en mi mano, puedo invocarlo de modo especial **(LVL 10 ATK: 0 DEF: 0)** y esta carta es considerado como 3 monstruos de nivel 4, sin embargo, el monstruo invocado de manera especial es destruido al final del turno y si es destruido recibo 4000 puntos de daño.

-¡QUE SORPRESA!-El holograma de Blue Angel continuo-¡Winged Knight está haciendo una jugada que acabara en un todo o nada!

-¡Aquí voy WINDMAKER!

* * *

-El negro va por todas.- Comento Beck, ahí viene su monstruo clave.

-¿Cuál es?-Pregunto Jessica

-Cyborg AK-47

-Yo, Marvo sé que Johnny no tiene oportunidad si el Cyborg AK-47 de Joshua cae.

-Pues no jodas negro.- Contesto Beck.- El Cyborg AK-47 fue clave para vencer a Eclipsor hace 10 años.

-Eso si es que le sale la vinculación de Alma.- Comento el Alemán.- Si Joshua tiene a Vinculacion de alma será el fin de Johnson.

-¡Windmaker, preparate para conocer el poder de la Vinculación del Alma!

-Ya perdió.-Comento Beck mientras reía.- ¡Mi negro ya se va a cargar a tu novio Jess!

-¡Ah sí pues mi novio va a derro…!-Antes de que acabara la frase la chica paralitica se ruborizo demasiado al decir eso de John y se tapó la cara, provocando las risas de todos.

* * *

-¡Uso a mi monstruo como 3 materiales XYZ para una invocación XYZ!- Al decir esto, el monstruo se dividio en 3 esferas amarillas que entraron a un vórtice que se creó de la nada en el suelo- ¡Cyborg letal necesito tu poder para poder destruir al enemigo! ¡INVOCACION XYZ! ¡Aparece, Rango 4, Cyborg Minigun! **XYZ RANK 4 ATK: 2400 DEF: 1800)** ¡Activo el efecto de mi Cyborg, una vez por turno, puedo destruir todas tus cartas mágicas y trampas, a cambio de poder pagar 1000 puntos de vida por cada una!

-¡Pero esos son 2000 puntos de vida! (Aguarda, creo que eso era la condición de Vinculacion de Alma, tener menos de 2000 puntos de vida)

Al decir esto, las 2 cartas de John fueron completamente destruidas.

 **Winged Knight (1500 LP)**

-¡De mi mano activo Hiper Fusion Cyborg y fusiono a 3 monstruos!

-(Ahí viene, un momento ¿3 monstruos?)

-¡Uso de mi mano a mi monstruo Ritual, Cyborg Centinela! ¡A mi monstruo XYZ Cyborg Minigun! Y por último ¡A mi monstruo Shyncro Cyborg RPG para hacer una invocacion de integracion!

-Una invocación de integración…

-Una invocación de integración es un tipo de invocación en el cual usas a 3 monstruos de distintos métodos de invocación para invocar un cuarto usando otro método de invocación. ¡Ahora únanse mis monstruos!

Toda la pista en la que estaba John y Joshua empezó a temblar, todo se estaba yendo al carajo.

-¡Maquinaria definitiva, creación perfecta, aparece para poder usar tu gran poder y ganar esta pelea! ¡INVOCACION DE INTEGRACION!-Un monstruo se estaba empezando a crear utilizando las piezas de todos los monstruos hasta crear a un Cyborg nuevo con un par de AK-47 como armas apuntando a John!1- ¡Aparece Nivel 8! **(INTEGRATION LVL 8 ATK 3400 DEF 2100)** ¡Activo mi habilidad CREADOR con esta carta puedo crear una carta y usarla en este duelo, la carta al ser usada será tratada como Ficha así que no ira al cementerio si se usa! ¡CREO A CARTAS DE LA SANTIDAD! Ahora podremos robar hasta tener 6 cartas en la mano.

Cada quien toma sus cartas y Joshua sonríe.- ¡Ahora Johnson, conceras el poder de la Vinculación del alma! ¡Ahora vinculo a mi Cyborg AK47 con mi alma!

Joshua se volvió en una unidad XYZ y su monstruo también, solo que en lugar de ir a un vórtice, chocaron una con otra y entonces Joshua volvió a aparecer con una carta brillando la cual se revelaría como una carta hecha de cristal, con el logo de él en una armadura representando a su monstruo mientras volaba a toda velocidad alcanzando a Johnson.

¡CUANDO UN ALMA DE UN DUELISTA CHOCA CON LA DE UN MONSTRUO, LAS ESPERANZAS Y LOS SUEÑOS SE HACEN REALIDAD! ¡INVOCACION DEL ALMA! ¡NO SOMOS CYBORG AK47, NI SOMOS WINGED KNIGHT, SOMOS UN NUEVO SER! ¡APARECERE, NIVEL 8 ALMA VINCULADA CYBORG AK47! **(SOUL LVL 8 ATK 4900 DEF 3600)**

La figura alada se imponía ante John, Joshua volaba alrededor de Johnny como si fuera un buitre cazando un cadáver, o a una chica soltera, John sentía la tensión debido a que no podía activar nada en el campo para poder contrarrestar ese gran inicio ofensivo de parte de Joshua

-Casi 5000 puntos de ataque

-¡No puedes hacer nada, el poder del Alma Vinculada es tal que el oponente no puede activar ningún tipo de carta en el campo hasta el final del turno! ¡Activo el efecto de la Alma Vinculada, ahora nosotros podemos hacer 2 ataques con daño de perforación!

-Esto es malo, Águila tiene solo 1250 puntos de ataque. Y encima no puedo activar efectos de campo… (Lo tengo)

-¡Voy con todo! ¡Este es mi primer ataque!-Joshua entonces saco unas AK-47 y empezó a disparar a John y a su moto, dañando esta última y haciendo retroceder a John unos kilómetros.

 **Windmaker (275 LP)**

* * *

-¡John!-Grito el padre de Jonia.- ¡Tú puedes salir de esto!

-¡Hazlo Johnny!-Apoyo Jonia a su hermano.

-¡Hazlo cariño!-Jessica fue la última que le grito a Johnson, sorprendiendo a todos.

-¡Windmaker!-Leo, Lake y Leville le gritaron a John.- ¡Tú puedes!

* * *

-¡Este es el verdadero final Windmaker! ¡Arrivederci mi querido hermanito!

* * *

 _ **ACTUALIZACION DE DUELISTA  
**_

 _ **JOSHUA JOHNSON.- USUARIO POLIVALENTE DE LA BARAJA CYBORG-HABILIDAD: CREADOR**_

 _ **CREADOR: Una vez por duelo, el usuario puede crear una carta y usarla en ese mismo turno como si fuese una carta magica rapida, la carta creada sera tratada como ficha, el efecto de la carta no puede ser ni encadenado.**_

* * *

 _ **Y aqui acaba este capitulo, de hecho ya tengo acabado el duelo completo, aunque el otro lo tendran que esperar como 1 semana, pero bueh. Ya el proximo capitulo acabara este miniarco de los hermanos Demetrius y empezara el siguiente, este arco se podria decir que es el prologo y que la verdadera historia comenzara luego, bueno es todo amigos, cuidense.**_

 _ **SALU3 CHICOS :D  
**_


	12. El salvador de Vrains VS WKnight Parte 2

**Y aqui seguimos con la segunda parta del duelo de Joshua vs John, mas bien Winged Knight vs Windmaker, y este sera el final del primer arco de la historia, bueno... sigamos :D**

* * *

¡Activo mi habilidad. CREADOR con esta carta puedo crear una carta y usarla en este duelo, la carta al ser usada será tratada como Ficha asi que no ira al cementerio si se usa! ¡CREO A CARTAS DE LA SANTIDAD! Ahora podremos robar hasta tener 6 cartas en la mano.

Cada quien toma sus cartas y Joshua sonríe.- ¡Ahora Johnson, conoceras el poder de la Vinculación del alma! ¡Ahora vinculo a mi Cyborg AK47 con mi alma!

Joshua se volvió en una unidad XYZ y su monstruo también, solo que en lugar de ir a un vórtice, chocaron una con otra y entonces Joshua volvió a aparecer con una carta brillando la cual se revelaría como una carta hecha de cristal, con el logo de él en una armadura representando a su monstruo mientras volaba a toda velocidad alcanzando a Johnson.

¡CUANDO UN ALMA DE UN DUELISTA CHOCA CON LA DE UN MONSTRUO, LAS ESPERANZAS Y LOS SUEÑOS SE HACEN REALIDAD! ¡INVOCACION DEL ALMA! ¡NO SOMOS CYBORG AK47, NI SOMOS WINGED KNIGHT, SOMOS UN NUEVO SER! ¡APARECERE, NIVEL 8 ALMA VINCULADA CYBORG AK47! **(SOUL LVL 8 ATK 4900 DEF 3600)**

La figura alada se imponía ante John, Joshua volaba alrededor de Johnny como si fuera un buitre cazando un cadáver, o a una chica soltera, John sentía la tensión debido a que no podía activar nada en el campo para poder contrarrestar ese gran inicio ofensivo de parte de Joshua

-Casi 5000 puntos de ataque

-¡No puedes hacer nada, el poder del Alma Vinculada es tal que el oponente no puede activar ningún tipo de carta en el campo hasta el final del turno! ¡Activo el efecto de la Alma Vinculada, ahora nosotros podemos hacer 2 ataques con daño de perforación!

-Esto es malo, Águila tiene solo 1250 puntos de ataque. Y encima no puedo activar efectos de campo… (Lo tengo)

-¡Voy con todo! ¡Este es mi primer ataque!-Joshua entonces saco unas AK-47 y empezó a disparar a John y a su moto, dañando esta última y haciendo retroceder a John unos kilómetros.

 **Windmaker (275 LP)**

* * *

-¡John!-Grito el padre de Jonia.- ¡Tú puedes salir de esto!

-¡Hazlo Johnny!-Apoyo Jonia a su hermano.

-¡Hazlo cariño!-Jessica fue la última que le grito a Johnson, sorprendiendo a todos.

-¡Windmaker!-Leo, Lake y Leville le gritaron a John.- ¡Tú puedes!

-¡Este es el verdadero final Windmaker! ¡Arrivederci mi querido hermanito!

-Yo…-John pensó en su familia, en sus amigos, en Jessica y hasta en los Demetrius.- ¡No perderé!

* * *

Una gran cantidad de balas fueron disparadas, todo el mundo estaba tenso, nadie sabía que pasaría, John estaba viendo algo en su cementerio.

-Lo próximo que dirás será… "¡He ganado!" Dilo

-¡He ganado!... ¡Que!-Joshua se sorprende de que haya caído en su propia técnica.

-¡Activo el efecto de Ave Defensora Colibrí! Retirando esta carta del cementerio, si recibo un daño mayor al de mis puntos de vida, puedo anular todo el daño y acabar directamente la fase de batalla. El efecto de tu carta niega la activación de cartas en el campo, sin embargo no niega nada del cementerio.

-Sabía que no eras estúpido Windmaker.- El Colibrí se interpone en todo el ataque explotando y siendo destruido, pero provocando la supervivencia de Johnny.- No por nada eres un duelista que se enfrenta a aquel que venció a la Hermandad de la Galaxia hace 10 años.

-Espera… ¿Tú derrotaste a la Hermandad de la Galaxia hace 10 años? ¿Y porque no volviste hermano?

Esa respuesta hizo un nudo en Joshua, dejándolo al borde de las lágrimas.

-Fue por el camino de sangre que provoco nuestra pelea, fuimos 9 los que fuimos a una batalla en la que todos sabíamos que no todos volveríamos vivos, solo regresamos 4, y de nosotros 4 solo 3 volvimos en una pieza.

El alemán vio su pierna y se subió el pantalón, demostrando que el había perdido una pierna en esa pelea y que en lugar de una pierna había una prótesis.

-Me sentí culpable por las muertes de mis compañeros así como de la perdida de la pierna de uno de los 4 supervivientes.

Joshua recordó el final de la pelea contra Eclipsor, este estaba prácticamente inconsciente mientras que Beck y Marvo fueron a recogerlos tanto a él como a Sergey, pues Sergey recién perdió una pierna.

-Esa impotencia que sentí, de que todos ellos fueran conmigo, les dije a todos que iría solo, que no pondría vidas en peligro, pero ellos como mis más leales amigos, decidieron ir… La Hermandad de la Galaxia me ha quitado mucho hermano…

-Winged Knight…

\- Valerie, Mohammed, Ash, Ryuko y Takuma... Ellos 5 fueron con nosotros y no regresaron Windmaker, ellos murieron en esa batalla. Es por eso que Windmaker, yo vivo con estos pecados, asi que la única manera para redimirme será en este duelo.

-Coloco 2 cartas bocabajo. Acabo mi turno **(Mano de Winged Knight: 3)** Debido a que acabo el turno, El alma vinculada es retirado del juego y el monstruo usado para la Vinculación del Alma es invocado al campo.- Cuando termino el turno de Joshua, se separó su cuerpo del de su monstruo y Joshua fue a toda velocidad con la moto, la tensión estaba en el aire, ambos estaban en una situación crítica y cualquier resultado podía definir todo el duelo.

-¿Qué harás Windmaker? Tienes un monstruo de 3400 puntos de ataque en contra tuyo, no creo que tu mano pueda ser suficiente.

-(Debo pensar…)-Entonces John abre los ojos sorprendido, al ver una figura azul emitir un brillo verde aparecer enfrente de él y al hacer su sonido pudo reconocer que era.-(¡UN AGUILA REAL!)-John ve su D-Wheel.- Sera que esa carta va a salir...- John ve también que su Vinculación del alma desaparece y se crea una carta en su lugar.- (Resonancia Ritual… Cuando esta carta es utilizada, puedes utilizar a 2 monstruos ritual para invocar un monstruo ritual de nivel 10 o mayor en tu mano, entonces el monstruo invocado ganara todos tus puntos de vida y la mitad de ataque de los 2 monstruos utilizados para la invocación como ataque y defensa, si el monstruo es destruido, el usuario recibe 500 puntos de daño, es una mierda muy arriesgada, si algo falla, todo se acabó) ¡Mi turno!

* * *

 **Turno 7 Windmaker. 275 LP (Cartas en mano: 6) (Speed Counters: 6)**

-¡Robo!

 **Speed Counters de Windmaker: 7**

 **Speed Counters de Winged Knight: 7**

John entonces acelero a una gran velocidad, fue tal que inclusive sus llamas empezaron a quemarse y su fuego cambio a color azul, luego de esto a la moto empezaron a salirle unas alas hechas de viento las cuales se volvieron verdes mientras que la moto completa se encendió en llamas azules.

-¡Escuchame Winged Knight, este monstruo no es un monstruo cualquiera, es una evolución, la invocación ritual ha sido muy olvidada, pero yo llevare su poder a un nuevo nivel! ¡RESONANCIA RITUAL!

Todas las llamas fueron apagadas mientras que una carta en la mano de John se volvio en fuego azul.

-¡Activo mi carta Ritual! ¡Resonancia Ritual! Cuando esta carta es utilizada, puedo utilizar a 2 monstruos ritual para invocar un monstruo ritual de nivel 10 o mayor en tu mano, entonces el monstruo invocado ganara todos tus puntos de vida y la mitad de ataque de los 2 monstruos utilizados para la invocación como su ataque y su defensa, si el monstruo es destruido, el usuario recibe 500 puntos de daño.

-¿Estas planeando hacer un ataque suicida?

-Es mi única alternativa. Los 2 rituales pueden ser del cementerio también, así que uso tanto a mi Buho como a mi Águila para hacer una invocación de Resonancia Ritual.

* * *

-Invocación de Resonancia Ritual…-Comento Takeru mientras veía la tele en un café con Naoki.-Eso debe de ser un nivel superior a la invocación ritual.

-¡Windmaker es genial! ¡Podrá salir de una situación imposible como esta!

* * *

Leaf se sorprende.

-Este hijo de puta tiene recursos sacados del culo.

-De la manga.- Comento Pier.- Llevo a la invocación Ritual a otro nivel, yo solo he visto eso en Shyncros, XYZ, Pendulos y Fusiones, será que John logro crear un nuevo poder.

* * *

-No lo sé, pero el hecho de hacer volar su moto es algo sorprendente.

La moto de John empezó a convertirse en un círculo de metal, aunque a pesar de eso, John se encontraba flotando, en eso, Águila y Búho salieron del lugar, ambos completamente rodeados de esa aura verde de fuego azul para luego convertirse en 10 circulos.

¡El contrato ha sido sellado, ahora mi Ave Defensora Salvadora va a aparecer!

* * *

Aera estaba viendo en su tele el duelo, muy sorprendida, se le notaban sus ojeras, al parecer no había dormido en unos días.

* * *

-John ha liberado el poder de la Resonancia Ritual.

-¡Ave Defensora Salvadora, aparece en mi ayuda, tu que has aparecido en mis sueños!-Una ave rodeada de fuego azul va al cielo y con solo batir sus alas una vez despeja el cielo por completo, sorprendiendo a todos.-¡Invocación de Resonancia Ritual! ¡APARECE NIVEL 10, AVE DEFENSORA SALVADORA AGUILA REAL! **(RESONANCIA RITUAL LVL 10 ATK 2725 DEF 2725)**

Esa ave salvadora fue en picada al suelo mientras que su gran tamaño hizo que John pudiera andar en ella como si fuera una tabla de los Speed duels, el ave ni se inmuto, pues soportaba a Johnny como si nada.

-Es muy imponente.- Comento Joshua.- ¡Pero eso no es suficiente! Activo mi carta trampa, Virus Cyborg, puedo enviar una carta de mi Deck al cementerio para poder realizarte 1000 puntos daño.

* * *

-¡Si esa carta le pega a Johnny se acabó!-Comento Aoi preocupado.- Si Johnny no tiene nada bueno perderá el duelo.

-Ese chico tiene algo hermana.-Comento Akira.

* * *

-¡Tú mismo lo dijiste Winged Knight, no es suficiente, activo mi habilidad Protección! Una vez por duelo, durante este turno puedo negar todos los daños de efecto a mis puntos de vida, así como hacer que mis cartas sean inafectadas por tus cartas.

-Pero a costa de la mitad de tus puntos de vida.

 **Windmaker (138 LP)**

* * *

-Te dije Aoi.

* * *

John ve lo que queda de su mano.

-¡Activo de mi mano Armadura del protector de las Aves Defensoras! Con esta carta puedo crear una ficha Defensor de las Aves Defensoras con mis puntos de vida como ataque y defensa. **(LVL 4 ATK: 138 DEF: 138)** El monstruo en cuestión no puede ser destruido por efectos, batalla y no recibo daño de batalla.

-¡Aunque lo equiparas no será suficiente!

-¡Oh sí que puedo! Activo el efecto de la Armadura en mi cementerio, puedo retirarla del juego y sacrificar mi monstruo para hacer que Aguila Real gane 1000 puntos de ataque por cada Ave Defensora Majestuosa que haya sido usada en el duelo. Dándole al total de mi monstruo un poder de 4725 puntos.

-¡Mierda!

-¡Batalla! ¡Aguila Real, usa Alas de Justicia!-El ave fue con una gran embestida a destruir al Cyborg, partiéndolo a la mitad.

-¡Activo mi carta mágica rápida! ¡Meca Armadura, puedo aumentar el ataque original de tu monstruo en 1000 puntos de ataque pero evitar la destrucción de mi monstruo, sin embargo el daño que recibiré será el que iba a recibir originalmente!

-Eso significa que sobrevivirás el duelo, pero que solo tendrás 175 puntos de vida.

 **Winged Knight (175 LP)**

* * *

Jonia no paraba de ver la pantalla, agarraba palomitas sin ver hasta que en una ocasión agarro la mano de Kimi, haciéndola ruborizar un poco a la peliazul antes de que casi la mordiera.

-¡Hey!-La chica se rie un poco.- Supongo que andas muy concentrada en el duelo jajaja.- Se rio la peliazul.

Dalton regreso a la casa con unos cuantos refrescos. ¿De qué me he perdido?

-El duelo se puso muy cerrado.-Comento la madre de los Johnson.- Mi Johnny anda con unos 138 puntos de vida mientras que Joshua apenas tiene 175, honestamente creo que el duelo no durara más de 3 turnos.

-El doctor le dijo a Joshua que todos los daños sufridos en el duelo contra Eclipsor hace 10 años que Joshua no volveria a tener más de 5 duelos con discos de duelo en lo que le queda de vida, los daños que recibió en su combate casi lo llevaron a una muerte real, posiblemente este sea el duelo de retiro de Joshua.

Jonia se voltea sorprendida.

-¿Me estás diciendo que Joshua dejara los duelos si pierde?

-Es muy probable, mi negro sufrió mucho daño en el duelo contra Eclipsor, de hecho tardo casi 7 meses en estar grave.

-Joshua…-Jonia vio el duelo de nuevo.

* * *

De vuelta al duelo, John estaba viendo todas sus cartas-Gasto mis 7 contadores para activar el efecto de Mundo de Velocidad 2, asi que robo 1 carta.-Johnny volvio a ver su mano.

 **CONTADORES DE VELOCIDAD DE WINDMAKER: 7-6-5-4-3-2-1-0**

-¡Coloco 2 cartas bocabajo! Acabo mi turno. **(Mano de Windmaker: 2)**

Winged sonrio, era una sonrisa de sastifaccion.

-Sabes Windmaker, debo decirte algo… Si pierdo este duelo, será el último que tome. ¡SI NO TE GANO EN MI TURNO ESTARE ORGULLOSO DE QUE ME RETIRES DE LOS DUELOS!

-¡QUE!

-¡YO WINGED KNIGHT!-Entonces Joshua quita su apariencia de Vrains y muestra su verdadera apariencia a la vista de todo el mundo.- ¡ESTARE ORGULLOSO DE QUE TU ME RETIRES HERMANO!

-Joshua…-Vio John el piso.- Si sobrevivo este turno aceptare esto.

-¡PUES DEMUESTRALO WINDMAKER!-Dicho esto, Joshua sonrio.- Si sobrevives en este turno podre decir que has ganado.

* * *

 **Turno 8 Winged Knight. 175 LP (Cartas en mano: 3) (Speed Counters: 8)**

-¡Robo!

 **Speed Counters de Windmaker: 1**

 **Speed Counters de Winged Knight: 8**

-Esto se acabó John.-Comento Joshua.- Retiro 4 contadores de velocidad para poder quitarte 800 puntos de vida.

 **CONTADORES DE VELOCIDAD DE WINGED KNIGHT: 8-7-6-5-4**

-NO LO PUEDO CREER.- El holograma de Blue Angel se sorprende.- SI WINDMAKER RECIBE ESE DAÑO SERA SU FIN.

Todos están expectantes ante lo que vaya a pasar y se escucha una explosión, y el marcador de los puntos de vida de John se reduce a 0.

 **Windmaker (0 LP)**

* * *

-No puede ser.- Pier se sorprendio.- John perdió…

-Supongo que Joshua si era demasiado fuerte, guardando esos contadores hasta el final aprovecho la ocasión.

-No sean idiotas.- Comento Leaf.- ¿Creen que John es un imbécil como para dejar que una derrota tan estúpida le pasara?-Leaf recordó la primera derrota de John con Aera en su duelo contra la pareja Leville-Lionheart

 _-¡Ataca directamente a sus puntos de vida!- La chica señala a Pier, a lo cual la Guacamaya empezó a ir de manera muy veloz hacia Pier._

 _-Fin del camino.- Pier sonrió mientras abrazo con un brazo a su compañera.- ¡Activo mi carta trampa!- Continuo señalando a sus rivales.- ¡Cilindros mágicos!_

 _-No me jodas…-John se asustó al ver la carta mientras que a lo lejos se escuchaba las risas de Leaf.- ¿Fuimos derrotados por una carta tan simple como esa?- Entonces la guacamaya entro por un tubo y salió por otro, explotando cuando llego a John y a Aera y provocando que estos 2 salieran volando unos 2 metros mientras que sus puntos de vida se redujeron a 0_

-El aprendió de ese error, un simple detalle puede joderte todo, estoy seguro de que el imbécil tiene algo para eso.

* * *

Cuando se disipo el polvo se mostró a John con una carta trampa continua activada.

-Tu efecto fue efectivo, pero yo tenía algo mas.- John muestra su carta trampa.- Futuro de las Aves Defensoras, una vez por duelo, si mis puntos de vida llegan a 0, puedo equipar esta carta a un monstruo Ave Defensora en campo, si ese monstruo fuese a ser destruido o llego a recibir daño perderé automáticamente el duelo, sin embargo debo sacrificar una carta bocabajo y darle a todos los monstruos del oponente 1000 puntos de ataque.

-Acabas de sacrificar tu última carta bocabajo.-Joshua sonrió.- Ahora no tienes nada más que pueda defenderte Windmaker. Otra vez uso el efecto de Mundo de Velocidad 2, ahora quito todos mis contadores para provocar otros 800 puntos de daño.

 **CONTADORES DE VELOCIDAD DE WINGED KNIGHT: 4-3-2-1-0**

El ataque provocó una explosión, el cual dejo a John con sus 0 LP pero aún vivo.

-¡Que!

-Se me olvido especificar, el daño que debía recibir era por batalla, si recibo daño con esta carta activa, mi monstruo gana ataque equivalente al daño que recibí.

-(No me conto todo el efecto de la carta, o al menos no me lo especifico, quería)

La batalla de ataques estaba muy pareja, pues por un lado, el Ave de John tenía un ataque de 4575 puntos de ataque mientras que el monstruo de Joshua tenía 4400 puntos de ataque.

-¡De mi mano activo Excavacion de la Piedra Magica! Descarto 2 cartas mias, y puedo añadir Vinculacion del Alma a mi mano.

-(Ahí viene de nuevo)

-¡Activo Vinculacion del alma! ¡Ahora vinculo a mi Cyborg AK47 con mi alma!

Joshua se volvió en una unidad XYZ y su monstruo también, solo que en lugar de ir a un vórtice, chocaron una con otra y entonces Joshua volvió a aparecer con una carta brillando la cual se revelaría como una carta hecha de cristal, con el logo de él en una armadura representando a su monstruo mientras volaba a toda velocidad alcanzando a Johnson.

¡CUANDO UN ALMA DE UN DUELISTA CHOCA CON LA DE UN MONSTRUO, LAS ESPERANZAS Y LOS SUEÑOS SE HACEN REALIDAD! ¡INVOCACION DEL ALMA! ¡NO SOMOS CYBORG AK47, NI SOMOS WINGED KNIGHT, SOMOS UN NUEVO SER! ¡APARECERE, NIVEL 8 ALMA VINCULADA CYBORG AK47! **(SOUL LVL 8 ATK 4575 DEF 2275)**

-¡ESTA ES UNA SEÑORA BATALLA, AMBOS MONSTRUOS TIENEN EL MISMO ATAQUE, LO QUE DEFINIRA EL DUELO SERA LA PROXIMA FASE DE BATALLA!-Comento el holograma de Blue Angel.- ¡SI EL MONSTRUO DE WINDMAKER ES DESTRUIDO, EL PERDERA EL DUELO!

Jonia estaba sorprendida.- Ambos tienen el mismo ataque.

-Eso significa que si Joshua ataca, ambos monstruos serán destruidos pero el ganara el duelo.

-El destino de este duelo lo definirá esta fase de batalla.-Respondió Dalton.- Esto es matar o morir. Si John gana la batalla, el ganara el duelo, si no, está perdido.

-¡ESTE ES EL FIN WINDMAKER!-Canto victoria Winged Knight.- ¡ENTRO A FASE DE BATALLA! ¡ACTIVO MI CARTA MAGICA DESDE EL CEMENTERIO, OXIDACION CYBORG! Cuando esta carta se activa, tu monstruo pierde 1000 puntos de ataque por cada carta en tu mano, aparte no puedes usar cartas en tu mano durante el resto del turno.

-Tengo 2 cartas en mi mano, asi que mi monstruo perderá 2000 puntos de ataque

-¡ACTIVO EL EFECTO DE MI OTRA CARTA, VINCULACION CIBERNETICA! Cuando un monstruo pierde ataque, puedo usar esta carta para equipar un monstruo Link desde mi cementerio al alma vinculada, Ninguna de mis cartas es afectada por efectos de tus cartas, aparte el ataque no puede ser negado. Windmaker… Esto se acabó.

-¿Es eso cierto?

-¿Que?

-¡DIJE QUE ESTO NO SE HA ACABADO!-Respondió Johnson.- John entonces saca una carta de su cementerio y la levanta.

-Esa carta…-Comento Joshua.

-¡ACTIVO MI CARTA MAGICA! ¡GOLPE DE LAS AVES DEFENSORAS, ATAQUE DELTA FINAL! Esta carta solo la puedo usar una vez por duelo. ¡SI UN MONSTRUO AVE DEFENSORA FUERA ATACADO, ESTE GANARA EL ATAQUE DE MIS AVES DEFENSORAS RITUALES USADAS EN TODO EL DUELO!

-¡4900 PUNTOS!

-Esto hace que mi monstruo tenga un total de 7475 puntos, superiores a tus 6575 puntos de ataque

* * *

-¡El negro lo logro!-Comento Beck.- ¡Logro derrotar a Joshua!

-¿LO LOGRO?-El alemán pregunto sorprendido.- ¡ESTO NO PUEDE SER!

-¡BIEN HECHO JOHN!-Respondió Jessica.

-John…-Joshua ve el piso y sonríe cerrando sus ojos.

* * *

-¡AVE DEFENSORA SALVADORA AGUILA REAL USA TU TORNADO REAL!

El ave se fue al cielo junto a John y empezó a crear un tornado que arrasaría con el alma vinculada de Joshua y lo sacaría volando del lugar.

-¡ERES EL MEJOR WINDMAKER!-Grito Joshua antes de ser desconectado de Vrains para evitar un aparatoso choque con el muro de contención.

 **Winged Knight (0 LP)**

El ave entonces aterrizaría con John cerca del centro de la pista, para entonces desaparecer, dejando a John viendo a un mundo gritando su nombre como si él fuese un ganador de una copa del mundo, en todas las pantallas de televisión se mostró la imagen de victoria de Windmaker, el chico estaba bastante sorprendido de lo que había hecho.

-Lo logre…-Windmaker se vio sorprendido.- ¡LO LOGRE!-La alegría de John era indescriptible, muchos entrevistadores fueron a donde estaba el, a entrevistarlo, sobre cómo es que pudo vencer a su hermano Winged Knight

* * *

Joshua se despertó en el mundo real, sonriendo por la victoria de su hermano.- El vio su carta de vinculación del alma y solo volteo a ver a todos. Su mirada era la de un hombre destrozado pero alegre, su cara también era la de un duelista derrotado pero contento, pues logro tener un digno retiro.

-Lo hiciste bien negro.-Lo levanto Beck.- Demonios, ese enano de verdad es bueno.

-Joshua...-Marvo le miro y sonrio.-Marvo cree que tu hermano va a ser un gran duelista.

-Gracias Marvo.-Joshua vio la tele a ver que decía John acerca de su victoria.

* * *

-¡Windmaker! ¿Quién fue aquel que te inspiro a ser duelista? ¿Fue tu hermano Winged Knight?

La respuesta que daría John hizo llorar a Joshua y a Jonia.

-Mis hermanos…-Respondió Windmaker.- Ellos 2 fueron los principales responsables de que yo soy lo que soy, mi hermano Winged Knight me enseño a jugar el duelo de monstruos y mi hermana.- Windmaker se le hizo un nudo en la garganta.- Fue una de las 6 víctimas de Hanoi, yo no era alguien al que le importaba demasiado la vida, de hecho la vi sin sentido a mis tempranos 8 años cuando todo cambio, ella fue secuestrada.- Las lágrimas de Windmaker brotaron y se puso de cuclillas.- Ella sufrió mucho dolor en ese lugar… Al llegar a mi hogar luego de esos meses rompió mi baraja, no me importaba eso, lo que me importaba era mi hermana, desde ese día en el que destruyo mi antigua baraja supe que debía protegerla, sacrifique muchas cosas, un torneo, solo por verla feliz, por hacer que ella viviera mejor luego de ese trauma… Cada vez que sonreía, me decía a mí mismo "Protegeré esa sonrisa aunque tenga que morir por ello" Es ella la razón principal del porque estoy aquí… Aunque siendo sincero, estoy agradecido con Playmaker, Blue Angel y Onizuka por haber derrotado a Hanoi en su tiempo.

Jonia entonces checa su Ignis.

-Llevame a Vrains rápido…- Jonia estaba al borde de las lágrimas.- ¡INTO THE VRAINS!

La chica fue transportada a Vrains y al no tener un avatar predeterminado, uso el de su hermano pero en versión femenina, lo cual haria que su traje estuviera sin mangas y que en lugar de pantalones trajera shorts.

-¡Windmaker!-La chica salto la barricada y avanzo demasiado rápido, tanto que hasta se tropezó un poco, aunque la caída la recibió John, cayendo en brazos de su hermano mayor.-¡Hermano!

-Winda…-John le da un fuerte abrazo a su hermana, las entrevistas se detuvieron, nadie quería interrumpir el momento emotivo de los 2 hermanos, la transmisión del duelo se acabó y los 2 hermanos siguieron abrazados por 2 horas más, Leaf, Leona y Pier se desloguearon esperando a que Jonia dejara de llorar por saber que John básicamente sacrifico toda su juventud por ella, a Johnny no le importaba todo eso, finalmente ellos se desloguearon, encontrándose con que todos estaban dormidos, ambos salieron de la casa de Jessica para ver el cielo y sorprenderse ya que Joshua no se había ido de ahí, el Johnson mayor solo sonríe y les pregunta a los chicos una cosa.

* * *

-¿Quieren ver el cielo?

-Si.

-Si.

Los 3 hermanos se quedaron viendo el cielo, mientras que a su vez escuchaban una banda cercana tocar una canción, aunque esta no tuviese letras, te daba la sensación de buscar a tus amigos, una sensación de esperanza, de que hay futuro, Joshua camino lejos de los hermanos, alejándose del lugar.

-¡Tengo que irme, les hablo luego!

-Si Joshua.- Los 2 Johnson regresaron a su nuevo hogar.

* * *

 **Unos 6 meses más tarde.**

Johnson y Jonia seguían en contacto con Joshua, hablaban de cosas de lo que paso en esos 10 años, ambos se fueron cada uno para su escuela, el grupo de Jonia estaría en su cuarto o quinto semestre mientras que John apenas acabo su primer semestre, el segundo empezó, sobre Vrains la cosa esta normal, pues John se volvio una celebridad y se la pasa haciendo de detective de criminales en Vrains con ayuda de los Element Hackers.

Jonia por su parte se dejó crecer el cabello y se hizo muy amiga de Kimi, son amigas cercanas ahora, también sigue en contacto con los hermanos Zaizen, más que nada con Aoi, Akira solo se enfoca en crear cartas que sean un buen soporte Dracogema para que ella pueda defenderse de los cazarrecompensas, la relación que tiene Jonia con su Ignis ha mejorado.

Fuera de la vida real, John estaba llegando a la escuela, hasta donde vio un anuncio, ese anuncio hizo que su vida diera un giro de 180 grados.

* * *

" _ESTUDIANTE DESAPARECIDA, SE BUSCA VIVA O MUERTA $100,000 LA RECOMPENSA"_

* * *

John al recoger ese anuncio se vio horrorizado.

-No… No puede ser…-John saco su celular y empezó a hacer muchas llamadas.- ¡CONTESTA! ¡CONTESTA!

Clyde estaba a unos metros de John y se sorprende.

-¡Jonathan que pasa!

* * *

El celular de John no contesta, entonces en otro lugar, una chica está recibiendo unos tratamientos como los que tuvo Jonia de chica.- Solo que en su caso, esta estaba siendo encadenada de los pies, la sala era un baño, la chica estaba vendada de los ojos.

-Tú debes ser una duelista perfecta.- Comento una mujer que salió de ahí, su apariencia era similar a la chica secuestrada.-Después de todo, tu eres mi heredera. Aera Vento.- Comento su hermana mayor.

-¡POR FAVOR, NO ME HAGAS ESTO!

* * *

John ve a Clyde seriamente.

-Es Aera. ¿Te acuerdas de la chica que tomo un duelo conmigo contra Leo y Pier?

-Si. ¿Y eso?

-Ella ha desaparecido.

Clyde se sintió sorprendió por eso, él ya tenía idea de lo que pudo haber pasado.

Aera estaba llorando mientras su hermana le dejaba una hamburguesa y una botella de agua.

-Esta es toda tu comida de hoy, gana 50 duelos para mañana y comerás.-Respondió la chica mientras cerró la puerta.

* * *

-Por… Fa…-La chica vio deprimida el suelo luego de ver como la luz se fue por completo, quedando a solas.-Vor… John… Sal…Va…Me…

* * *

 ** _Mientras tanto en el proximo cap.  
_**

Se ven a los Demetrius,a Leaf, a Leona, Pier y John en una mesa cuando entra un hombre y este acaba mandando a unos policias para que se llevaran a Pier.

-Esto es muy malo.- La voz de John empezo a escucharse.- Resulta que Magnus Leville vio el duelo de Pier contra Clyde y se decepciono de que su hijo usara a un Dios, ese tipo es tan asquerosamente rico que nos puso en jaque a toda la escuela.- Ahora se enfoca todo a un auto en el cual estan yendo Leaf y John hacia un lugar.- Principalmente en Pier y Leaf, debemos ganar el intercolegial para salvar la Universidad y demostrar que Lake es inocente.

Se muestran tambien unos recuerdos de Aera, hablando con Lake unos meses antes de ser secuestrada.- ¡Aera! ¡Te rescatare y no te abandonare de nuevo!-Esto ultimo lo comento Leaf.

Antes de acabar con este pequeño adelanto se nos muestra a Jonia hablando con 3 personas, Yusaku, Aoi y Takeru, al parecer estos van a participar en el intercolegial.

 _ **El proximo capitulo de Yu-Gi-Oh! The Planetary Stones se llamara. ¡El intercolegial se aproxima! ¡INTO THE VRAINS!**_

* * *

 **ACTUALIZACION DE DUELISTA**

 **USERNAME DE JONIA JOHNSON EN VRAINS: WINDA.**

 **USERNAME DE JOSHUA JOHNSON EN VRAINS: WINGED KNIGHT**

* * *

 **Y aqui acaba el primer arco de esta historia, con una victoria de Johnny en su duelo contra su hermano mayor Joshua Johnson, un misterio que envuelve al campeon del mundo Rox Tigers como aquel que elimino a 2 de los 3 caballeros principales de Hanoi, a la desaparicion de Aera de la cual se sabe que su hermana mayor es una de las principales responsables y tambien acabo con los Demetrius siendo amigos de los personajes de la Universidad.  
**

 **¿Que pasara en este nuevo arco? ¿Donde estara Aera? ¿Porque Rox ataco a Hanoi? ¿Que les deparara el futuro a los Johnson? Todo esto lo tendran que esperar hasta el inicio del siguiente arco, el cual se llamara...**

 _ **"El Intercolegial y los duelistas perfectos de Magnus Leville"**_


	13. ¡El intercolegial se aproxima!

**Buenas, como ya saben la serie Yu-Gi-Oh Vrains es de su respectivo autor, asi como sus personajes y sus cartas, los OC de la historia son mios (Con excepciones de gente que quiera ayudar (?)) y las cartas de estos también son creadas por mi.**

 **Bueno, sin mas relleno por el momento, que empiece el capitulo.**

* * *

 ** _ **OPENING  
**_**

El cielo era tranquilo en el Nuevo Vrains, Windmaker caia del cielo en su patineta, seguido de Dark Soul y luego Winda junto a Final Fantasy y Terraria para que estos sean seguidos por 8 personas más, el cielo mostraba al nuevo Vrains y entonces se crea la frase.

 _ **-BIENVENIDO A NEO LINK VRAINS-**_

 _ **-YU-GI-OH VRAINS: THE PLANETARY STONES-**_

Luego se regresan al mundo real, donde Jonathan Johnson caminaría a la universidad de profesionales, donde pasaría a su lado Leona Lionheart, su compañera de escuela.

 _-Nos damos cuenta que nuestras vidas-_

Luego pasaría a lado de Johnny un par de chicos de cabello rubio y blanco. Bonnie y Clyde Demetrius, un antiguo par de enemigos suyos que se volvieron sus amigos, aunque solo pasaron a su lado sin hacer ninguna interacción especial.

 _-No podrían durar por siempre-_

La perspectiva cambiaria hacia la entrada de la escuela donde John estaría viéndola, viendo a la mayoría de sus compañeros, entre los cuales están los que lo ayudaran en el intercolegial y los Element hackers.

 _-Nos encontramos vagando sin parar-_

Luego de esto John se voltearía y vería a su familia, a sus amigas Maki Howard y Jessica Lionheart, a su hermana Jonia Johnson así como su hermano Joshua Johnson y a la amiga de Jonia e hija adoptiva del director Dalton. Kimi Wong, John sonreiría al ver a todas esas personas y se iría con la gente de su escuela.

 _-En busca de su razón de ser-_

En otro lado nos mostrarían los 3 discos de duelo de los hermanos Johnson, el de John era el más actualizado, mientras que el de Jonia era como el de la academia de duelos del norte.

Y pasaría la escena a mostrarnos a Leaf Lake, el tipo al que se enfrentó John en su duelo de admisión, en el Stardust Road, el cual estaría viendo el cielo y atrás de él aparecería el espíritu de una chica de su edad, acto seguido los 2 rejuvenecerían de la nada y cambiarían de posiciones, siendo que ahora, ambos estaban cara a cara, como si fuera la primera vez que se conocieron

 _-Aun si esta no fuera la dirección-_

La escena cambiaria a una más trágica, en la cual estaría una chica encadenada de su tobillo, encerrada en lo que parece ser un baño, su mirada indicaba que ella había sido secuestrada y que quieren que la rescaten.

 _-Miremos siempre al futuro-_

La escena ahora pasaría con Jonia junto a Yusaku y Takeru, 2 víctimas del caso Lost, los cuales verían junto a sus 3 Ignis el atardecer, un atardecer el cual sería acompañado por los Zaizen, Ema y Kimi. Para que luego esta sea cambiada otra vez a John y a Jonia poniéndose sus discos de duelo enfrente de Joshua y convirtiéndose cada uno en su versión de Vrains, John en Windmaker y Jonia en Winda

 _-Y compartamos la esperanza-_

Entonces veríamos 5 escenas rapidas, la primera seria nos mostraba a la antigua pandilla de Joshua, donde de los 9 miembros, 5 tienen una X escrita con sangre en sus caras, dejando solo a Joshua, Sergey, Marvo y Beck sin esa X.

La segunda escena nos mostraría al padre de Pier detrás de una academia y con un grupo de personas arrodillándose ante él.

La tercera escena nos mostrarían a un policía, Handsome junto a 2 policías viendo un pizarrón lleno de tachuelas donde habían fotos de Stone Rock, Wind Vento, Aureo Vento y Sarah Moonlight con unas palabras que dicen "Hermandad de la Galaxia"

La cuarta escena nos mostraría a Leona Lionheart sorprendida, junto a un monstruo el cual parece ser su "Paladin del Cosmos Cecil" viendo al monstruo de Pier "General de Caos Golbez" junto al propio Pier, solo que con unas ropas más oscuras.

Y la última escena nos mostraría un periódico con la cara de Lake en el cual el encabezado dice. "SOLO PUEDE GANAR" y una palabra más "EXPULSION"

 _-¡DE UN NUEVO MAÑANA!-_

La siguiente escena estaría Lake, John y Jonia como sus avatares de Vrains escapando de 9 figuras encapuchadas, cada uno con sus monstruos ases, Ave Defensora Majestuosa Águila, Princesa Hermosa Caballera Evangelice y Dracogema Diamante, los 3 reciben un ataque explosivo pero escapan

 _-Dime si buscas, recuerdos perdidos en la oscuridad-_

En este momento se encuentra una chica de cabello blanco, de una apariencia muy similar a Aera, solo que esta es una máquina y no una persona, la chica recibiría muchos electroshocks mientras que se convertiría en Pier que a la vez recibiría esos electroshocks, ante la mirada de su padre que solo suspira de la decepción sin importarle el sufrimiento de su hijo

 _-Siento tu flama y esos impulsos que la luz traspasan-_

Aquí la escena se enfocaría en la pandilla de Joshua así como en los caballeros de Hanoi que estarían mirando el cielo, los cuales contemplarían los 7 a otras 7 personas, los cuales eran los compañeros caídos de Joshua así como los 2 caballeros Faust y Genome que habían muerto en la batalla contra la Hermandad de la Galaxia.

Luego pasaríamos con rápidas escenas en las cuales nos muestran a John usando su habilidad PROTECCION para protegerse de una explosión que iba directo hacia él, a Lake viendo a Evangelice ser destruida y luego usando CAUSA Y EFECTO= 0 para traerla de nuevo, a Jonia cayendo y activando su habilidad SEGUNDA OPORTUNIDAD y a Pier ardiendo en llamas mientras una máquina de destrucción aparecía detrás suyo.

 _-Comparto el mismo dolor que tú aun sientes-_

Luego de eso veríamos a 7 duelistas volar casi al mismo tiempo, estos eran Mellisa Merlini, Jackleon Shields, Taylor Dunn, Jacob Cass, Aroma Flowers, a Clyde y a Bonnie Demetrius

 _-1...2…3... 1...2…3… ¡CON TU ALMA! ¡YEAH! ¡YEAH!-_

También veríamos una figura femenina casi imperceptible volar lejos de ellos y luego aparecerían Leaf, John y Leona señalando hacia adelante.

 _-Y juntos, y juntos ¡AVANZAR!-_

Luego de esto solo aparecerían a 9 personas, de las cuales caminarían, lo único que se notaban es que el primero y el segundo eran rubios de cabello arreglado con coleta y largo, la tercera era una Wind Vento conocida como Tierra, la cuarta chica sería una de cabello negro con blanco la cual es Sarah Moonlight, alias Marte, el quinto seria Stone Rock, conocido como Júpiter, el sexto sería una persona que va completamente encapuchada, la séptima sería una mujer que por sus ropas parece que es una mujer de la alta clase con vestimenta de la realeza, el octavo seria el tan afamado Rox Tigers mientras que el noveno solo se notaría su apariencia joven y su cabello largo y castaño, todos ellos sin que sus caras se vean se arrodillarían ante Eclipsor, el cual se quitaría su máscara y solo mostraría un ojo rojo y una parte de su cabello que era amarilla.

* * *

 _ **- INICIANDO CODIGO: CAPITULO 13: ¡EL INTERCOLEGIAL SE APROXIMA!-**_

* * *

-¿Quieren ver el cielo?

-Si.

-Si.

Los 3 hermanos se quedaron viendo el cielo, mientras que a su vez escuchaban una banda cercana tocar una canción, aunque esta no tuviese letras, te daba la sensación de buscar a tus amigos, una sensación de esperanza, de que hay futuro, Joshua camino lejos de los hermanos, alejándose del lugar.

-¡Tengo que irme, les hablo luego!

-Si Joshua.- Los 2 Johnson regresaron a su nuevo hogar.

* * *

 **Unos 6 meses más tarde.**

Johnson y Jonia seguían en contacto con Joshua, hablaban de cosas de lo que paso en esos 10 años, ambos se fueron cada uno para su escuela, el grupo de Jonia estaría en su cuarto o quinto semestre mientras que John apenas acabo su primer semestre, el segundo empezó, sobre Vrains la cosa esta normal, pues John se volvio una celebridad y se la pasa haciendo de detective de criminales en Vrains con ayuda de los Element Hackers.

Jonia por su parte se dejó crecer el cabello y se hizo muy amiga de Kimi, son amigas cercanas ahora, también sigue en contacto con los hermanos Zaizen, mas que nada con Aoi, Akira solo se enfoca en crear cartas que sean un buen soporte Dracogema para que ella pueda defenderse de los cazarrecompensas, la relación que tiene Jonia con su Ignis ha mejorado.

Fuera de la vida real, John estaba llegando a la escuela, hasta donde vio un anuncio, ese anuncio hizo que su vida diera un giro de 180 grados.

" _ESTUDIANTE DESAPARECIDA, SE BUSCA VIVA O MUERTA $100,000 LA RECOMPENSA"_

John al recoger ese anuncio se vio horrorizado.

-No… No puede ser…-John saco su celular y empezó a hacer muchas llamadas.- ¡CONTESTA! ¡CONTESTA!

Clyde estaba a unos metros de John y se sorprende.

-¡Jonathan que pasa!

El celular de John no contesta, entonces en otro lugar, una chica está recibiendo unos tratamientos como los que tuvo Jonia de chica.- Solo que en su caso, esta estaba siendo encadenada de los pies, la sala era un baño, la chica estaba vendada de los ojos.

* * *

-Tú debes ser una duelista perfecta.- Comento una mujer que salió de ahí, su apariencia era similar a la chica secuestrada.-Despues de todo, tu eres mi heredera. Aera Vento.- Comento su hermana mayor.

-¡POR FAVOR, NO ME HAGAS ESTO!

* * *

John ve a Clyde seriamente.

-Es Aera. ¿Te acuerdas de la chica que tomo un duelo conmigo contra Leo y Pier?

-Si. ¿Y eso?

-Ella ha desaparecido.

Clyde se sintió sorprendió por eso, el ya tenía idea de lo que pudo haber pasado.

* * *

Aera estaba llorando mientras su hermana le dejaba una hamburguesa y una botella de agua.

-Esta es toda tu comida de hoy, gana 50 duelos para mañana y comerás.-Respondió la chica mientras cerró la puerta.

-Por… Fa…-La chica vio deprimida el suelo luego de ver como la luz se fue por completo, quedando a solas.-Vor… John… Sal…Va…Me…

* * *

Unas horas después, en la cafetería, los chicos estaban comiendo, John, Leaf, Clyde, Bonnie, Pier y Leona.

-¿Ustedes 3 se gradúan este semestre cierto?-Pregunto Johnson.

-Sí, aunque… Agh, estoy jodido, MUY JODIDO.-Respondió Leaf.

-¿Y eso?

-La gente dice que fue mi culpa la desaparición de Aera.

-¿Aera desaparecio?-Pregunto Leona.

-¿Tu eres imbecil? Hay un jodido anuncio afuera de la escuela diciendo eso. Bueno, el jodido punto es que el mismo día en que desapareció me estuvieron rompiendo las pelotas con eso, el padre de Pier empezó a decir que yo era una amenaza para la escuela y muchas mierdas así, bueno, iré al grano, no debo perder ningún duelo hasta que me gradué. Ni siquiera puedo empatar.

-¿Qué pasara si pierdes?

-Me van a expulsar, mierda… ¡Y estoy en el último jodido semestre!-Leaf entonces golpeo la mesa muy frustrado.

-Eso explica porque durante estas semanas te la pasaste haciendo OTK invocando mas de 4 LINKS fuertes en un mismo turno.-Comento Bonnie.

Leaf suspiro.

-Y encima estoy forzado a participar en el puto Intercolegial. Y yo debo ganar todos mis malditos duelos ahí y encima debo participar en todos los jodidos torneos del intercolegial.

-¿Cuándo es el intercolegial?

-En 2 malditas semanas, debo hacer un equipo de 10 personas sin contarme, asi que debemos ser un equipo de 11. Como uno de futbol

Pier entonces recibió una llamada.

-¿Bueno?-Pier entonces luego de unos segundos colgaría el teléfono.

-¿Qué paso amor?-Leona le pregunto a Pier.

-Lo siento… Debemos hablar de esto más tarde Leona.- Pier empezó a salir del lugar.

-¿Estas bien Pier?-La chica se acercó para tomar su mano.-Puedes contar conmigo…

El chico suspiro.

-Al parecer Leaf no será el primero de nosotros en dejar la escuela.

En eso una persona abre la puerta, era el padre de Pier.

-¿Señor Magnus Leville?-Se sorprendió Leona al ver al padre de su novio, ella sabe que su padre la odia porque cree que Jessica fue la culpable de la muerte de Franchesco.

-Pier, vi tu duelo con ese joven de ahí.- Señalo a Clyde.- Me parece muy decepcionante que el hijo que entrene todos estos años casi fuese vencido por un pandillero de mala muerte.

-¡Hijo de…!-Clyde se queria levantar para darle un golpe a Magnus, pero John lo detiene.

-Asi que vine aquí específicamente para sacarte de esta escuela, me has demostrado que eres un fracaso, más aún porque dependiste de esta estúpida chica que como bien sabes su hermana mato a tu querido hermano Franchesco.

-¡Señor…!-John se levantó y fue señalado por Magnus.

-Windmaker, no necesito tu opinión, tu solo fuiste un duelista mediocre cuyo hermano fue un pobre diablo que cree que venció a la Hermandad de la Galaxia, cuando en realidad mando a morir a 5 idiotas y dejo sin pierna a un Nazi.

-Este tipo es desagradable.-Comento Bonnie.

-Lo dice la chica que no pudo ganarle a un duelista mediocre.-Respondió Magnus.-Por eso Pier, te iras quieras o no a la Universidad Leville para Duelistas Perfectos.

-¡No, no iré!-Replico Pier.- ¡No ire a tu jodida academia, ni dejare a Leona!

-Magnus entonces llama a unos policías que interrumpen en la cafetería.

-¡Pero que carajos!

-Mi hijo no quiso entrar a la academia por las buenas, así que lo harás por las malas.

Los policías inmovilizaron instantáneamente a Pier y agarraron su carta del dios Egipcio, Slifer el Dragon del Cielo.

-¿Esta carta representa a tu escuela? Pff.-Comento Magnus mientras agarro el disco de duelo de Pier y lo avento hacia donde estaba los chicos, John no reacciono para atraparlo, sino para evitarlo porque iba directo a su cara, el disco se rompió.

-¡ERES UN…!

-Padre ejemplar.- Respondio Magnus mientras agarraba su teléfono y lo arroja al piso, rompiéndolo en pedazos.- No necesitas juntarte con estos patéticos duelistas.-Comento Magnus.- Llevenselo.

-¡Leo, John, no dejen que estos hijos de puta ganen el Intercolegial!-Grito Pier.-¡Confio en ustedes!-Dicho esto, Pier fue retirado, las reacciones fueron dispersas, por una parte Clyde y John se sentían impotentes, por otra parte, Leaf y Bonnie estaban sorprendidos, mientras que Leo estaba casi al borde de las lágrimas.

-Leaf…-Leona lo vio.- Vamos por ese Intercolegial, no dejaremos que el estúpido de Magnus se lleve a mi novio, nos insulte y nos humille sin que se salga con la suya.

-Si, aunque tenemos un problema.-Comento Leaf.- Sin Pier, necesitaríamos a 6 imbeciles que se unan, ya somos y yo como soy "BIEN POPULAR" con la gente, necesitaremos que ustedes consigan a esos 6.

-Bien.-Respondio John.- ¿Qué haremos con el asunto de Aera?

Clyde empezó a escribir unas ubicaciones.- Conozco muchos lugares donde se reúnen la Hermandad de la Galaxia, así como lugares en Vrains y en el Nuevo Vrains.

-De acuerdo, iré solo a checar todos esos lugares.

-¿Solo?-Pregunto Bonnie.- Eso sería casi un suicidio, necesitas a alguien que te ayude.

-De todos modos solo o con ayuda, el riesgo de perder y que me manden a la puta calle es el mismo, no puedo perder ni siquiera fuera de la escuela, debo andar a lo Undertaker en Wrestlingmania con su racha invicta.

John entonces tuvo un plan.

-Si quieres cuando salgamos vamos a ver a Joshua, posiblemente Marvo, Sergey o Beck puedan ayudarnos.

-De acuerdo, asi que Leona y los 2 Demetrius, vayan a buscar a 6 imbeciles, tenemos 1 semana.

-¡Sí!-Contestaron los 3.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en la Preparatoria de Ciudad Den había muchas discusiones sobre quienes iban a participar en el intercolegial, Jonia estaba caminando y en el camino se encontró a Yusaku y a Takeru.

-¡Ustedes 2!-El Ignis de Jonia se sorprendió al verlos.- ¡Cuánto tiempo que no los veo!

-¡Hey amigo!-Comento AI al ver a Ray.

-¿Ignis? Pense que era la única que.- Al momento en el que Jonia vio a los 2 Ignis y a Yusaku y Takeru, recordó algunos duelos que pasaban en directo.-No… Diganme que esto es una broma. ¿Son Playmaker y Soulburner?-Les pregunto la chica en voz baja sorprendiendo a los 2 chicos.- Tranquilos, soy de confianza, pues de todos nadie en el nuevo Vrains sabe que soy Winda.

-¿Cómo estas segura?-Pregunto Yusaku.- La gente fácilmente puede pensar que eres tu luego del abrazo que le diste a tu hermano mayor.

-Hace unos 6 meses fui atacada por la Hermandad de la Galaxia, ellos buscaban esto.-Jonia saco de su cuello un collar, era el que tenía la Piedra Planetaria de Mercurio.- Las únicas personas que saben que saben de esto son los amigos de Windmaker, mi familia, la Hermandad de la Galaxia y los Zaizen.

-¿Estas segura de tener que confiar en los Zaizen? Recuerda que por culpa de SOL eres tratada como una criminal al igual que Takeru y yo.-Respondio Yusaku.

-Tú mismo lo dijisite Yusaku.-Comento Aoi quien estaba detrás de Yusaku.-SOL está en contra de los Ignis por alguna razón, nosotros, no.

-¿Aoi?-Los 2 chicos se voltearon al verla.- ¿Lo escuchaste todo?-Comento Homura.

-(Menos mal que Yusaku y Aoi no son pareja porque si no Troya iba a arder)-Penso Jonia.

-Si.-Respondio la chica.- Siendo sincera, creo que arruine las cosas luego de querer ir por el Ignis.

-No lo hacias de mala intención.-Comento el chico de pelo azul y rosa.- Aunque ya sabes, nosotros buscábamos simplemente enviar a los Ignis al Cyberse, o tan siquiera ver lo que paso en ese tiempo ahí, aunque bueno…-Suspiro el chico.- De todos modos, ellos decidieron quedarse.

-¡Es que ustedes nos querian!-Comento AI

-Callate. AI.

-Bueno.-Suspiro la chica.- Queria invitarlos a los 3 al Intercolegial que va a haber en 2 semanas, como yo soy una familiar de alguien de SOL a la escuela les dio no sé qué por hacer un equipo para el Intercolegial y para mi buena o mala suerte me dejaron a cargo de hacer el equipo.

-¡Super!-Comento Takeru.-Yo entro.

-Igual.-La chica vio a Takeru.- ¡Si Takeru entra yo entro!

-Yo… Paso.-Comento Yusaku.- Sin embargo les deseo suerte.

-¡Vamos amigo! Entra.- Takeru inútilmente trataba de animar a Yusaku.-Podrias impresionar a Aoi si ganas.-Esto sonrojo un poco a ambos chicos, Jonia estaba riéndose un poco.

-Ca-Callate Homura.-El chico suspiro.- Bien, entro. ¿Cuántos necesitamos ser en total?

-11 personas.

-Mierda.-Respondió Yusaku.-Hay 3 razones por las cuales esto será difícil.

-Escupelas.-Respondio Jonia.

-Numero 1. Si peleamos contra Universidades, posiblemente tengamos que pelear contra ese Dios Egipcio.-Empezo argumentando por el asunto del duelo de Pier, Leaf y Leona contra Clyde.- Numero 2, si peleamos en Vrains, la gente puede descubrir que somos 3 usuarios de Ignis y que tú eres la tan famosa Blue Angel y la espía mas mala que he visto Blue Girl.

-¡Hey!

-Y número 3, tendríamos que buscar a 7 duelistas, y si queremos representar bien a la escuela, de preferencia que no sea Naoki uno de los 7.

-De hecho… Tienes razón.

-¡Conozco a una amiga que puede ayudarnos, de hecho de no ser por ella posiblemente hubiera perdido la piedra y a Ray!-Le dijo Jonia a Yusaku.

-Super, ve por ella.-Respondio Aoi.

Bueno… Yo conozco una chica que tiene un Deck decente en el club de arte de la escuela, así que los dejo a los 2 solos tortolos.-Homura se fue del lugar dejando a Yusaku y a Aoi solos.

-Asi que bueno…-Yusaku hablo algo nervioso.- ¿Eres la capitana de la escuela no?...

-Tu sí que eres malo hablando con chicas Yusaku.-AI contesto.

-¡Callate AI!-El chico callo a su Ignis.

-Te veo luego.- La chica se empezó a ir.

-Espera Aoi… ¿Te gustaría que hablara contigo sobre los Ignis?

La chica se volteo sorprendida.

-Si.-Aoi sonrio, Yusaku también, Homura y Jonia no se habían ido del todo y estaban viéndolos a los lejos, más que nada como los típicos amigos que molestan con las parejas.

* * *

En la escuela, Dalton escucho toda la situación de Magnus, Leona estaba hablando con el director.

-Asi que Magnus no solo obligo a Pier a unirse a la escuela, no solo obligo a Leaf a no perder ningún duelo, sino que amenazo también con destruir la universidad si nosotros fracasábamos en el Intercolegial. ¡Que no puedes detenerlo!

-Lo haría.-Respondió el director.- Pero el tipo es dueño de Leville Corp, el tipo prácticamente tiene un salario equivalente al dinero de Bill Windows diario, se pudre en dinero y aunque discutiera, saldría con algo sucio y estaríamos en una peor situación.

-¿Qué podemos hacer director Dalton?

-Tendremos que humillarlo en su propio juego, hablare con Solaria y Lunaria, ambas conocen bien a los duelistas en esta escuela, de hecho estudian los duelos ilegales que algunos tienen para sacar a los de mayor potencial.

-Espera. ¿Me estás diciendo que los Duelos Ilegales solo son experimentos?

-Sí y no.-Respondió Dalton.- Las reglas prohíben los duelos, pero si la gente arriesga todo en esos duelos y con condiciones pues bien por ellos, a los únicos que reconocemos como duelistas potenciales son a Duelistas como Clyde, que siempre ganaba sus duelos Ilegales.

-Pero entonces… ¿Por qué mandaba a eliminar las cuentas de los que perdian?

-Porque las reglas son las reglas, si quieres saltártelas debes derrotar a alguien o esperar a la salida. Ellos eligen en donde se meten.

Una mujer con ropa de secretaria y un cabello completamente platinado en forma de luna bajo las escaleras de la institución.

-Creo que algunos duelistas pueden ser útiles Maestro.

-¿Quiénes son?-Pregunto Dalton…

* * *

De vuelta en ese lugar oscuro, Aera estaba teniendo duelos sin parar, no queria perder y queria comer o beber, la chica estaba muy agotada y se estaba dando por vencida.

 **IA PROFESIONAL (2300 LP)**

 _-LA CHICA NO PUEDE CONTINUAR, SUS SIGNOS VITALES ESTAN DEBILES, NO SOPORTARA UNA DERROTA MAS._

 **Aera Vento (200 LP)**

 **-** Debo… Debo…-La chica se cayó al suelo derrotada.- Debo pensar en J…-La chica siempre veía a John como un chico que siempre le iba bien. Que siempre daba lo mejor y que nunca le salían las cosas mal.- No… Como John no.

La imagen de Aera de John cambio a la de Leaf, ella pensó en él.

* * *

 _ **5 Meses antes.**_

* * *

 _Aera había perdido su duelo que la clasificaría al campeonato femenino, ella estaba llorando, pues nunca ha ganado ningún duelo desde que entro a la escuela._

 _-¡Me rin…!_

 _-¡Cierra tu puta boca!-Leaf le grito a Aera, sorprendiéndola._

 _-¿Leaf?_

 _-Vi el duelo, y tienes razón, lo hiciste de la mierda, pero veme a mí. Soy un duelista que siempre ha fracasado en todo lo que aspira, soy una decepción para mis padres y soy odiado por al menos un 90% de la escuela._

 _-¿A qué quieres llegar con esto?_

 _-Que no te rindas Aera.-Lake suspiro y se sentó en una banca.- Mira chica, entiendo que no hayas logrado ganar duelos recientemente, pero eso solo es una excusa barata para muchos de decirte perdedora, o que no vales ni una mierda.-Leaf se rasco la nunca un poco.- Si crees que el deck que usas actualmente ya no lo sientes mas cómodo, podemos ir juntos a alguna tienda de cartas para buscar otra baraja._

 _-¿Ju-Juntos?-Respondió la chica ruborizada_

 _-Si.-Suspiro Lake.- No te hagas ilusiones enana._

 _-De acuerdo._

* * *

Aera se levantó agotada y preparo su disco de duelo, lista para robar una carta.- (Si crees que no puedes piensa en Lake, si él pudo tú también) ¡Es mi turno! ¡Robo!

* * *

Ya en la hora de la salida, los chicos de la universidad estaban afuera junto a Dalton, Solaria y Lunaria.

-Leaf.- Dalton ve al moreno.- No te pongas en peligro de tomar un duelo, recuerda que estas en una condición de ser expulsado si pierdes.

-De acuerdo Dalton.

-No bromeo, al parecer según unas redes sociales, mucha gente de la academia de Magnus intentaran atacarte a la mas mínima oportunidad.

Clyde ve a Dalton y suspira.

-Tambien su voz me recordó a un miembro de la Hermandad de la Galaxia, a Venus, asi que toma el consejo de los lugares de Vrains que te dije que investigaras.

-Gracias Demetrius, Johnson, mueve el culo y sube al auto.

-Si.

John se subió al auto y el viaje empezó.

Lunaria vio algo deprimida el piso, pues no le parecía justo todo lo que pasaba.

-¿Crees que podemos ganar el intercolegial?-Pregunto Bonnie.

-No lo sé, eso dependerá de ustedes, de ellos 2 depende encontrar a Aera.

* * *

Los 2 chicos estaban en el auto cuando John vio un colgante con forma de corazón con una E escrita en él, John decide agarrarlo, a Lake parece no importarle demasiado.

-Leona me conto que tuviste una vida triste luego de perder contra Dalton hace 1 año. ¿Por qué te sigues llevando con él? ¿Por qué no creíste que él fue el culpable de tus burlas y cosas así?

-Porque Dalton realmente me cuido desde el momento en el que mi familia me abandono, me trato como a su hijo, me encontró un trabajo e hizo lo posible por hacer que me vaya bien en la vida, el cree que fue su culpa que mi vida se fue al carajo, pero el no tuvo nada de culpa en ello.

-Ya veo… ¿Y de quien era el collar?

-De mi exnovia, que en paz descanse.- Leaf continuo hablando mientras que John se sorprendió al saber de qué la exnovia de Leaf estaba muerta.- Se llamaba Evangelice Angels, era una chica muy hermosa, de hecho ella era la usuaria original de las Princesas Hermosas.

-¿Y cómo es que obtuviste su Deck?

-Eres el único tipo al que no me dan ganas de darle un golpe en la cara cuando lo veo… Así que te contare… Cuando Evangelice término conmigo, 3 días después sufrió un choque automovilístico que la mato a ella, a su padre, a su madre, a su abuelo y a sus tíos, era la mayor de 2, pero su hermana menor se había quedado con su abuela en el día del accidente.

* * *

 _Había llegado a la casa de Eva debido a que la abuela de esta me había llamado, ella estaba enterada de mi caso con lo que me paso, que mis padres me abandonaron, así que ella lloro conmigo y con su nieta por unas 3 horas hasta que hablamos._

 _-Hjiito, ¿Quieres ver el cuarto de tu novia? Es que creo que tenía algo que te quiso dedicar, pero que ya no pudo dártelo._

* * *

-¿Qué fue eso que te dio?

Leaf entonces saco de uno de los bolsillos de su chamarra una hoja doblada, la cual le paso a John.

-Fue una carta que ella me pasó, pensó en dármela para cuando fuera nuestro aniversario, el cual.- El auto se detuvo debido al tráfico y Leaf puso su cabeza en el centro del volante, haciendo que el auto pitara.- Iba a ser en 3 días, ósea el día en que murió.

* * *

 _-Hijito… Lamento lo de mi nieta.- La abuela entro al cuarto con Lake.- Solo quisiera que veas una carta que te dio, creo que esta en esa mesa.- La abuela señalo una mesa en la cual estaba una foto de Leaf con Eva, ambos eran felices, como si de una pareja se tratara, Eva le había dejado una cajita de cartas Princesa Hermosa junto a una carta de amor._

* * *

 _Leaf:_

 _Quiero que sepas que no termine nuestra relación de 5 años porque fuiste un problema, de hecho a pesar de tu mala actitud, eres el chico más maravilloso que he conocido, la razón por la que terminamos fue para evitar que le hicieran algo a mi familia por estar relacionada contigo._

 _Por nuestro aniversario, había pensado en darte mi baraja de Princesas Hermosas, quiero que cada vez que la uses me recuerdes a mí, creo que esa baraja de monstruos "Omega" no sería muy buena para tu bienestar a pesar de lo poderosa que es._

 _Asi que no creas que no te sigo amando Lake, eres la persona más especial, y si algo llegara a pasarme, no te culpes, pues sé que la vida quiso que esto pasara, lo que se viene va a ser algo duro, pero yo confio en que tu podras superar ese obstáculo cariño_

 _Siempre te amare. (Eva 3)_

* * *

-Lamento preguntarte eso Leaf.

-Está bien John, a veces es mejor que desahogue lo que siento con algun idio… amigo en el que yo pueda confiar.

-¿Acabas de decirme amigo?

-¡Cierra tu puta boca!-Respondió Leaf.- Lo siento.-Suspiro.- No he tenido una relación cercana desde que prácticamente todo el mundo me abandono.

-Pues puedes empezar confiando en mí.

Leaf sonrió.

-Ya veo porque ella se enamoró de ti.

-¿Quien?

-Solo te dire que no es alguien de la universidad y que tú conoces.

-Bueno…

-A propósito ¿Sigues viviendo con Jessica?

-Sí, la casa estará reparada para cuando te gradúes.

-Bueno, supongo que es mejor que nada.- Leaf voltea a ver unas patrullas enfrente de la casa de Joshua.- ¡Mierda!

-¿Policías? ¿Qué carajos hacen aquí?

-Sera mejor que pasemos discretamente

Los chicos pasaron como si fueran transeúntes, viendo discretamente lo que pasaba, resulta que la policía estaba hablando con Marvo.

* * *

-¿Así que ustedes no fueron los culpables del secuestro de Aera Vento? Fuentes secretas me dijeron que Leaf Lake, el supuesto secuestrador de la chica los conocía.

-Marvo no conoce a ese chico, aparte, dudo que ese chico quiera secuestrar a alguien sabiendo que el de por si es muy odiado y creo que si algo le pasara a alguien a él lo culparían.

* * *

Leaf camino hasta donde estaba el policía, algunos le apuntaron con sus armas, pero vieron que estaba con el chico que era Windmaker.

-¡No le hagan nada!-Respondió John.- Él es de confianza.

-¿Ah si? Fuentes…

-¿Magnus te dijo que la secuestre cierto?-Leaf suspiro.- Ese maricon siempre está jodiendo mi puta vida poli pero bueno. Si quieres que escupa, dejame tan siquiera explicarte por qué yo no soy el que la secuestro.

El líder de los policías les dice a todos que bajen las armas.

-Numero 1. No me interrumpas chico, tengo 37 años sirviendo a la policía. Número 2. Tienes una oportunidad, si no te arrestaremos.

Lake suspiro.

-Ella sí estuvo en mi casa. Y de hecho ella la vio, creo que si mal no me equivoco… ¿Fue el día después de que Jonia compro su deck no?

-Si. Ella hablo conmigo luego de unos días, al parecer ella ya entendía porque eres así.

-Bueno, ahora siguiendo con toda esta mierda, lo único que he hecho fue estar en mi casa aislándome de todo y todos debido a que odio a todos y todos me odian, si quieren pueden registrar mi casa, y hasta mi teléfono para que sepan que carajos he hecho en todos estos 6 meses.

-Aparte a nosotros nos dieron una lista de coordenadas de supuestos lugares en donde podría estar Aera que me paso un antiguo miembro de la Hermandad de la Galaxia, hay un lugar de 19 lugares fuera de Vrains y 300 dentro de este y en ninguno se encuentra la casa de Lake asi como la casa de Joshua y compañia.

El policía se acercó a ver esa lista que le paso a John.

-Esto es verídico.- Comento el policía y vio a Leaf.- Lo siento por todo este tiempo.- El policía saco un fajo de al menos 50 billetes y se los dio. Eso fue por todo lo que paso.

-¿Pero qué carajos?

-Mi nombre es Handsome, un policía de 54 años que busca resolver casos, he comprobado que todo lo que dices de Leaf es cierto Jonathan Johnson.- El hombre le toma la foto a la lista de John y se toma un cigarro.- Me encargare de este asunto, si ustedes tienen información de Aera, estaremos en contacto.-El hombre se mete en la patrulla.- ¡Vámonos chicos!-Las 3 patrullas se fueron del lugar y entonces Leaf recibe un mensaje de teléfono.

* * *

 _+324 234 982 23 (16:08)_

 _Puedes confiar en nosotros chico, no vamos a hacer nada malo ni a ti ni a tu amigo._

 _Tu (16:09)_

 _Eso espero._

* * *

Handsome guarda su celular en su saco mientras iba en la patrulla.

-Sabía que ese maldito Magnus nos engañó, pero bueno… No podemos hacer nada.

* * *

Marvo suspiro.

-¿Quieren hablar con Joshua cierto?

-Si.-Contestaron los 2 al unisono.

-Entren.-Marvo abrió la puerta.

* * *

 **CONTINUARA...**

* * *

 _ **ENDING**_

Una pantalla se encendió mientras que lo único que aparecían eran 6 letras, aparecían de manera tan rápida que a simple vista no hubieran tenido significado, pero que en realidad significaba una cosa

 _ **-V-R-A-I-N-S-**_

Entonces se creó lo que es Neo Link Vrains mientras una gran cantidad de cartas se iban hacia esa ciudad, entre las cuales se destacan las cartas principales de los Johnson, la de Lake y la de muchos amigos así como enemigos suyos.

Acto seguido se crearía un modelo de John, el cual se transformaría a Windmaker mientras que atrás de él se crearía Jazz, la IA que sustituye a Jessica en Vrains. Poco después John crearía una tabla digital que contendría los datos siguientes.

 _ **DECK: AVE DEFENSORA**_

 _ **TIPO: BESTIA ALADA**_

 _ **ESTILO: CONTROL DE CAMPO**_

 _ **HABILIDAD: PROTECCION**_

 _ **-WINDMAKER-**_

 _-Recuerdos que no desaparecen. Y recuerdos que si lo hicieron-_

Y luego se crearía un modelo de Jonia, la cual se transformaría en Winda, mientras que detrás de ella aparecia Ray, su Ignis de Luz, este modelo también crearía también una tabla que contendrían sus datos.

 _ **DECK: DRACOGEMA**_

 _ **TIPO: CYBERSE**_

 _ **ESTILO: OFENSIVO**_

 _ **HABILIDAD: SEGUNDA OPORTUNIDAD**_

 _ **-WINDA-**_

 _-Tranquilamente "AHORA CARGO…" esas escenas-_

La escena cambiaria a una en la cual Leaf estaría enfrente de una tumba con el nombre "Evangelice Angels" en una noche de lluvia, mientras que luego se invertiría la escena, pero en vez de Leaf, seria Jessica la que veria una tumba con el nombre "Franchesco Leville"

 _-Recuerdos que quedaron atrás, recuerdos borrados-_

La siguiente parte tendría a los 2 hermanos Demetrius preparando sus discos de duelos para entrar a Vrains y estos crearían en su pantalla la palabra "PASSWORD"

 _-¿Cuál era la contraseña?-_

Y luego en lugar de ver a los Demetrius veriamos a Leona entrar a Vrains, apareciendo en un puente donde estaría Pier detrás de élla. Para luego mostrarnos el cielo de Neo Link Vrains donde estarían Jupiter, Marte y Tierra viendo el panorama desde el cielo para luego retirarse con otras 5 figuras encapuchadas

 _-¡ACCEDIENDO! A los registros, recuerdos restaurados-_

 _-Desafia a el "Tu dentro de ti"-_

Al retirarse esas 8 figuras, veriamos ahora en un edificio a 2 de los Salvadores de Vrains, Playmaker y Blue girl, junto a Soulburner, Zaizen y a Ghost Girl y luego veriamos a 2 figuras importantes, las cuales son Aera Vento la cual estaba encadenada mientras un espíritu en forma de un águila similar a la de John la cubria, muestra y la ultima figura importante seria Handsome el cual estaba bebiendo un poco de café junto a Dalton y a Kimi

 _-Eres una red, el mundo se extiende mas alla-_

 _-Repitiendo el presente-_

 _-¿Qué hay de ti? "Vive el presente"_

Luego de esto se veria a los 4 supervivientes del grupo de Joshua en sus D-Boards siguiendo un eclipse que estaba en el cielo mientras una lluvia de estrellas fugaces se mostraba al mismo tiempo

 _-Agarra la estrella fugaz en el cielo con tus manos-_

Volveriamos a ver a los 3 protagonistas de este arco, Lake, Jonia y John, los cuales estarían en sus D-Boards cada uno con 2 monstruos, uno a lado de ellos el cual es su monstruo As mientras que el otro estaría detrás de ellos, Lake quien estaba a lado de John tenia detrás de él una Princesa hermosa la cual tendría 8 alas, detrás de Jonia quien estaba a lado de John estaría un monstruo Dracogema el cual tendría 4 gemas, una azul, una morada, una blanca y una negra brillando en su pecho y detrás de John estaría el Aguila Real que uso en su duelo contra Joshua

 _-Supera el "Presente" con toda tu fuerza ¡GRITALO!-_

Los 3 aterrizarian en el Stardust Road y cada quien pondría su puño al frente de tal manera que cada puño estuviera a lado del otro y luego se desconectarían los 3, mostrando ese puño en el mundo real, el cual sería visto por toda la gente que ellos conocen y en la cual ellos confían, UPCD, PCD, Hanoi, Zaizen, Emma, Kusanagi, todos ellos en sus formas reales las cuales.

 _-Se libre, y dejame saberlo-_

* * *

 _ **Mientras tanto en el próximo cap.**_

Se ven a los caballeros de Hanoi vivos, Taki, Ryoken y Spectre cara a cara con los estudiantes de la preparatoria de ciudad Den mientras que luego aparecería Rox Tigers encima de ellos, imponiendo miedo a todos, la cara de terror que puso Aoi no tuvo nombre, más que nada porque al parecer Rox la vería.

-¿E-e-ese tipo es Rox Tigers?-Se preguntó asustada Jonia.- Ryoken nos contó que el asesino a muchos caballeros de Hanoi en cuestión de horas.- ¿Qué podemos hacer? ¿Unirnos a Hanoi? ¿Pelear contra ellos y contra la Hermandad de la Galaxia? Debería consultar a John.

En otro lado nos encontraríamos los recuerdos de una niña la cual se veria cara a cara con un joven Lake como un recuerdo que se desvanecería al darnos cuenta de que Leaf estaba enfrente de una chica pelirroja, la c

-Eva… Lo siento… Te perdí, pero yo haré lo que sea por salvar tu esencia.- La voz de Leaf era triste, se notaba que le afecto su perdida.- Wind Vento se pasó de mierda esta vez. No dejare que Aera sufra tu destino, debo buscar su paradero.

Antes de acabar con el adelanto veriamos a una nueva princesa hermosa aparecer, esta vez tendría la apariencia de una ninja viendo cara a cara a Evangelice que al parecer estaba en control de Wind.

 _ **El próximo capítulo de Yu-Gi-Oh! The Planetary Stones se llamara. Recuerdos dolorosos. VS Wind ¡INTO THE VRAINS!**_

* * *

 ** _ACTUALIZACIÓN DE DUELISTA  
_**

 ** _EVANGELICE ANGELS: USUARIA LINK DE LA BARAJA PRINCESA HERMOSA- HABILIDAD: DESCONOCIDA_**

 ** _ESTADO: MUERTA_**

* * *

 **¡DECLARO EL ARCO DEL INTERCOLEGIAL Y LOS DUELISTAS PERFECTOS DE MAGNUS LEVILE INAUGURADO!**

 **Este arco se dividirá en 2 partes, el reclutamiento y el torneo, y no será un arco corto como lo fue en el caso del arco de los Demetrius el cual podríamos contar como el prólogo de esta historia, la verdadera trama de Planetary Stones empezara en este capítulo con la desaparición de Aera, mas revelaciones sobre la novia muerta de Lake y una historia que tendrá que ver mucho con Magnus Leville asi como el concepto de "Duelista Perfecto" que el tiene y en la cual se hara mas inclusión al tema de las Piedras Planetarias la cual su importancia sería equivalente a la de los Ignis en la serie original, estos estarán mas que nada como compañeros de Yusaku, Takeru y Jonia en sus respectivos duelos.**

 **PD: A partir de este momento, lo que pase en la serie original de Vrains no será tocado aquí. (Ejemplo que Aoi gane un Ignis, que estos desaparezcan, que Takeru si sea el villano, que haya otra chica en el caso Lost que no sea Jonia, que Yusaku tenga una crisis existencial y acabe uniéndose a Hanoi, etc… etc...)**

 **Bueno… SALU3 CHICOS.**


	14. Recuerdos dolorosos

**Buenas, como ya saben la serie Yu-Gi-Oh Vrains es de su respectivo autor, asi como sus personajes y sus cartas, los OC de la historia son míos (Con excepciones de gente que quiera ayudar (?)) y las cartas de estos también son creadas por mí.**

 **Bueno, sin más relleno por el momento, que empiece el capítulo.**

* * *

El cielo era tranquilo en el Nuevo Vrains, Windmaker caia del cielo en su patineta, seguido de Dark Soul y luego Winda junto a Final Fantasy y Terraria para que estos sean seguidos por 8 personas más, el cielo mostraba al nuevo Vrains y entonces se crea la frase.

 _ **-BIENVENIDO A NEO LINK VRAINS-**_

 _ **-YU-GI-OH VRAINS: THE PLANETARY STONES-**_

Luego se regresan al mundo real, donde Jonathan Johnson caminaría a la universidad de profesionales, donde pasaría a su lado Leona Lionheart, su compañera de escuela.

 _-Nos damos cuenta que nuestras vidas-_

Luego pasaría a lado de Johnny un par de chicos de cabello rubio y blanco. Bonnie y Clyde Demetrius, un antiguo par de enemigos suyos que se volvieron sus amigos, aunque solo pasaron a su lado sin hacer ninguna interacción especial.

 _-No podrían durar por siempre-_

La perspectiva cambiaria hacia la entrada de la escuela donde John estaría viéndola, viendo a la mayoría de sus compañeros, entre los cuales están los que lo ayudaran en el intercolegial y los Element hackers.

 _-Nos encontramos vagando sin parar-_

Luego de esto John se voltearía y vería a su familia, a sus amigas Maki Howard y Jessica Lionheart, a su hermana Jonia Johnson así como su hermano Joshua Johnson y a la amiga de Jonia e hija adoptiva del director Dalton. Kimi Wong, John sonreiría al ver a todas esas personas y se iría con la gente de su escuela.

 _-En busca de su razón de ser-_

En otro lado nos mostrarían los 3 discos de duelo de los hermanos Johnson, el de John era el más actualizado, mientras que el de Jonia era como el de la academia de duelos del norte.

Y pasaría la escena a mostrarnos a Leaf Lake, el tipo al que se enfrentó John en su duelo de admisión, en el Stardust Road, el cual estaría viendo el cielo y atrás de él aparecería el espíritu de una chica de su edad, acto seguido los 2 rejuvenecerían de la nada y cambiarían de posiciones, siendo que ahora, ambos estaban cara a cara, como si fuera la primera vez que se conocieron

 _-Aun si esta no fuera la dirección-_

La escena cambiaria a una más trágica, en la cual estaría una chica encadenada de su tobillo, encerrada en lo que parece ser un baño, su mirada indicaba que ella había sido secuestrada y que quieren que la rescaten.

 _-Miremos siempre al futuro-_

La escena ahora pasaría con Jonia junto a Yusaku y Takeru, 2 víctimas del caso Lost, los cuales verían junto a sus 3 Ignis el atardecer, un atardecer el cual sería acompañado por los Zaizen, Ema y Kimi. Para que luego esta sea cambiada otra vez a John y a Jonia poniéndose sus discos de duelo enfrente de Joshua y convirtiéndose cada uno en su versión de Vrains, John en Windmaker y Jonia en Winda

 _-Y compartamos la esperanza-_

Entonces veríamos 5 escenas rapidas, la primera seria nos mostraba a la antigua pandilla de Joshua, donde de los 9 miembros, 5 tienen una X escrita con sangre en sus caras, dejando solo a Joshua, Sergey, Marvo y Beck sin esa X.

La segunda escena nos mostraría al padre de Pier detrás de una academia y con un grupo de personas arrodillándose ante él.

La tercera escena nos mostrarían a un policía, Handsome junto a 2 policías viendo un pizarrón lleno de tachuelas donde habían fotos de Stone Rock, Wind Vento, Aureo Vento y Sarah Moonlight con unas palabras que dicen "Hermandad de la Galaxia"

La cuarta escena nos mostraría a Leona Lionheart sorprendida, junto a un monstruo el cual parece ser su "Paladin del Cosmos Cecil" viendo al monstruo de Pier "General de Caos Golbez" junto al propio Pier, solo que con unas ropas más oscuras.

Y la última escena nos mostraría un periódico con la cara de Lake en el cual el encabezado dice. "SOLO PUEDE GANAR" y una palabra más "EXPULSION"

 _-¡DE UN NUEVO MAÑANA!-_

La siguiente escena estaría Lake, John y Jonia como sus avatares de Vrains escapando de 9 figuras encapuchadas, cada uno con sus monstruos ases, Ave Defensora Majestuosa Águila, Princesa Hermosa Caballera Evangelice y Dracogema Diamante, los 3 reciben un ataque explosivo pero escapan

 _-Dime si buscas, recuerdos perdidos en la oscuridad-_

En este momento se encuentra una chica de cabello blanco, de una apariencia muy similar a Aera, solo que esta es una máquina y no una persona, la chica recibiría muchos electroshocks mientras que se convertiría en Pier que a la vez recibiría esos electroshocks, ante la mirada de su padre que solo suspira de la decepción sin importarle el sufrimiento de su hijo

 _-Siento tu flama y esos impulsos que la luz traspasan-_

Aquí la escena se enfocaría en la pandilla de Joshua así como en los caballeros de Hanoi que estarían mirando el cielo, los cuales contemplarían los 7 a otras 7 personas, los cuales eran los compañeros caídos de Joshua así como los 2 caballeros Faust y Genome que habían muerto en la batalla contra la Hermandad de la Galaxia.

Luego pasaríamos con rápidas escenas en las cuales nos muestran a John usando su habilidad PROTECCION para protegerse de una explosión que iba directo hacia él, a Lake viendo a Evangelice ser destruida y luego usando CAUSA Y EFECTO= 0 para traerla de nuevo, a Jonia cayendo y activando su habilidad SEGUNDA OPORTUNIDAD y a Pier ardiendo en llamas mientras una máquina de destrucción aparecía detrás suyo.

 _-Comparto el mismo dolor que tú aun sientes-_

Luego de eso veríamos a 7 duelistas volar casi al mismo tiempo, estos eran Mellisa Merlini, Jackleon Shields, Taylor Dunn, Jacob Cass, Aroma Flowers, a Clyde y a Bonnie Demetrius

 _-1...2…3... 1...2…3… ¡CON TU ALMA! ¡YEAH! ¡YEAH!-_

También veríamos una figura femenina casi imperceptible volar lejos de ellos y luego aparecerían Leaf, John y Leona señalando hacia adelante.

 _-Y juntos, y juntos ¡AVANZAR!-_

Luego de esto solo aparecerían a 9 personas, de las cuales caminarían, lo único que se notaban es que el primero y el segundo eran rubios de cabello arreglado con coleta y largo, la tercera era una Wind Vento conocida como Tierra, la cuarta chica sería una de cabello negro con blanco la cual es Sarah Moonlight, alias Marte, el quinto seria Stone Rock, conocido como Júpiter, el sexto sería una persona que va completamente encapuchada, la séptima sería una mujer que por sus ropas parece que es una mujer de la alta clase con vestimenta de la realeza, el octavo seria el tan afamado Rox Tigers mientras que el noveno solo se notaría su apariencia joven y su cabello largo y castaño, todos ellos sin que sus caras se vean se arrodillarían ante Eclipsor, el cual se quitaría su máscara y solo mostraría un ojo rojo y una parte de su cabello que era amarilla.

* * *

Marvo suspiro.

-¿Quieren hablar con Joshua cierto?

-Si.-Contestaron los 2 al unisono.

-Entren.-Marvo abrió la puerta.

Mientras tanto en la salida, Jonia y los demas estaban caminando hasta que se encuentran a 3 figuras que sorprendieron a Yusaku, Jonia y Aoi

-¡Revolver!-Yusaku se sorprendio al ver a su nemesis en el mundo real

-Playmaker.-Respondio revolver.

-Kyoko…-Siguio Jonia.

-…-Respondio la doctora.

-¡Tu!-Le grito Spectre a Aoi.

-No quiero saber nada de ti.

-Espera.- Takeru reacciono unos segundos después y se puso serio.- ¿Son ustedes verdad? ¿Aquellos que me encerraron por 6 meses al igual que a Yusaku y a Jonia?

-Eso lo discutiremos en otro momento.-Respondio Ryoken.- Tenemos una amenaza que peligra.-El peliblanco ve la piedra planetaria de Jonia.- Y creo que su amiga está al tanto.

-¿De qué hablas?-Pregunto Jonia sin saber que la respuesta la helaría a ella y a todos.

-La hermandad de la Galaxia, más bien uno de sus miembros principales, Rox Tigers ataco un dia de la nada y mato al 70% de todos los miembros de Hanoi. Y no bromeo cuando digo que los mato, realmente los asesino.

Eso dejo en shock a los 4 chicos.

* * *

 _-Cuando fuimos a checar el cuarto de Faust y Genome… Sus cuerpos, ni siquiera sus discos de duelo estaban, al menos el de Genome, el de Faust lo encontramos_

 _-¡Aso!-La chica checaba en todo el cuarto de su amante hasta que encontró el disco de duelo de Faust en el suelo.-¡No…!_

 _-¡ASO! ¡Esto no es una maldita broma! ¿Dónde estas?-Ryoken estaba viendo en todos lados donde estaba Faust hasta que escucho, hasta que escucho en su cabeza lo que dijo Rox Tigers._

 _-Las reglas del duelo a muerte son simple, si pierden con el Agujero Negro de la Hipermuerte.-El hombre que vestia pantalones blancos, una camisa negra debajo de una chamarra azul abierta, con zapatos negros sin calcetas y aparte traía un cubrebocas se rie un poco.- Moriran._

 _Ryoken grito de la frustración de no haber salvado al hombre que fue como un padre luego de la muerte de Kogami, Kyoko lo abrazo en su desesperación._

* * *

-Odio decirlo Playmaker.- Ryoken seco unas lágrimas suyas.- Pero necesitare su ayuda.

Los 4 estaban dudando seriamente si ayudar o no a Hanoi, después de todo, el encerró a 3 de los 4 chicos y uso a Aoi como experimento en los Another.

-¿Qué tan peligroso es Rox Tigers?-Pregunto Yusaku.

-Elimino al 70% de nuestro grupo en cuestión de horas, incluyendo a Faust y a Genome.

-Necesitamos hablar de esto seriamente.-Jonia contesto.- De cualquier modo, es difícil poder ayudarte en estos momentos Revolver.

-Lo entiendo.- El chico suspira.- Ustedes 4 son los únicos que saben de todo esto, y también ustedes 4 fueron personas con las que nuestra organización experimento.

-Si hay algo en lo que pudiéramos disculparnos lo haríamos.-Comento Kyoko mientras hacia una disculpa japonesa.- Sabemos bien lo que hicimos, pero de todos modos necesitamos su ayuda, aunque sea de mala gana o con gente que si pueda echarnos la mano.

Aoi se lo pensó un momento y suspiro.

-Patrullaremos el antiguo Vrains, de todos modos, Yusaku y Takeru no pueden estar en el nuevo ya que pueden ser detectados.

-Gracias.

Cuando Ryoken respondió todos sintieron un escalofrió tremendo, pues una figura holográfica se creó casi por arriba de ellos.

* * *

 _-¿Asi que no solo quieres que destruya a todos los miembros que quedan de Hanoi? ¿Quieres que también asesine sin piedad a los usuarios de los Ignis?-Pregunto Rox.- Revolver, yo puedo ver todo lo que pasa, aparte soy el campeón del mundo, soy intocable para ustedes. ¡Soy su Dios!_

 _-(…)_

 _-¿Ibas a decir algo malo de mi Aoi Zaizen?_

Eso último aterrorizo a Aoi, la dejo sin palabras.

 _-Eso me esperaba, a diferencia de ustedes y de los Ignis, yo si se lo que está pasando a mi alrededor, la hermandad de la Galaxia si conserva sus auténticas memorias, aunque para que pueda crear el mundo perfecto junto a mi líder Eclipsor necesitaremos las 9 Piedras Planetarias y por lo que se, todas y cada una de ellas están en Vrains, las tienen duelistas cuyos datos no puedo responder, pero por lo que me hablo Júpiter en su duelo.- Rox se teletransporto y se puso atrás de Jonia.- No te preocupes Jonia, cuando elimine a los otros 8, ire por ti.-Rox sonrió de manera maléfica, pero la sonrisa se tapó con el cubre bocas y desapareció._

* * *

Los 7 que estaban ahí se quedaron petrificados por unos segundos hasta que volvieron en sí.

-Ok, esto no es ninguna puta broma.- Comento AI.

-C-C-Calla-Callate AI.- Yusaku contesto nerviosamente mientras que Aoi estaba al borde de las lágrimas.

-Ese tipo no se anda con juegos.-Respondió muy agitada Jonia.- Y encima va a ir por mi… ¡Tengo miedo!-La chica cabrazo a Takeru de forma sorpresiva.

-Necesitaremos la ayuda de Windmaker.-Respondio Yusaku.

-Hablare con John.-Jonia continuo.

-Cualquier persona que sea de ayuda nos servirá.- Respondio Ryoken.- Tenemos que irnos.

-De acuerdo.

-Por cierto Yusaku… Lamento por lo que les hice a ti y a los otros 4 chicos en el caso Lost.

-…

Los 3 caballeros de Hanoi se retiraron.

Mientras tanto en casa de Joshua, Leaf y John ya habían llegado a donde Joshua y le contaron la situación de la desaparición de Aera a este.

-Asi que su amiga está desaparecida…-Se preguntó Joshua.-Y uno de sus amigos era un antiguo miembro de la Hermandad de la Galaxia.-Continuo mientras leia las ubicaciones.- Creo que será una larga investigación saber dónde esta ella.

-También estuvo rompiéndonos las pelotas Magnus Leville, no sé si lo conozcas.

-Si lo conozco.- Joshua ve una foto en la que estaba con Ryuko, una chica peli rosada que estaba besándolo.- ¡Mierda! No pude salvarla. La muy idiota dio su vida por mí.

* * *

 _ **TURNO 14 Ryuko Satsuki (100 LP)**_

 _-¡Robo!-La chica ve su carta bocabajo.-Lo siento Joshua…-La chica ve una esfera que está encima de Joshua la cual su número está en 1.- ¡Activo mi carta trampa continua Sacrificio de los Amantes! Cuando esta carta se activa, puedo retirar un monstruo de mi campo del juego y retirar del juego todas tus cartas mágicas y trampas al final de mi turno._

 _-¡Ryuko! Si activas esa carta… ¡NO LO HAGAS RYUKO!-Le grito Joshua entre lágrimas._

 _-Si activo esta carta, debo perder puntos de vida equivalente al ataque del monstruo "Amante" que haya sido retirado del campo_

 _-El monstruo retirado tenía 1400 puntos de ataque._

 _-Por lo tanto…-La chica baja sus 2 brazos.- Pierdo 1400 puntos de vida._

 _-¡RYUKO!-Se creó una explosión que la saco volando a ella, cayendo a unos metros de donde estaba._

 _ **Ryuko Satsuki (0 LP)**_

* * *

-Magnus resulto ser un miembro de la Hermandad de la Galaxia.

-Me lo imaginaba.- Respondio Leaf.

-Les ayudare…-Respondio Joshua.- Si encuentran a ese hombre como un miembro, les daré un consejo, no se contengan en lo absoluto, derrótenlo, sus duelos por lo general son así. O matas o mueres… El tipo no tiene misericordia alguna con las personas, el solo considera que los más perfectos sobreviven.

-Marvo patrullara esos lugares de Vrains.-Marvo suspiro ante el recuerdo triste de la novia de Joshua.

-Yo ire con Marvo.- Respondió Sergey

-De acuerdo, me iré con el negro.-Continuo Beck.- Ustedes 2 pueden irse, ¿Tienen un intercolegial?

-De hecho… Si.- John contesto la pregunta.

-Me contaron que solo será una competencia, una eliminatoria, de la cual se sacaran a 32 duelistas por medio de una battle royale.

-Ok, gracias por el consejo mi amigo de chocolate.-Le agradeció Lake de forma molesta al hombre de color.

-Esa fue buena.-John suspiro.- Debo admitirlo.

* * *

 _ **Al dia siguiente.**_

John estaba checando unos salones junto a Clyde.

-¿Cómo fue la búsqueda de Aera?

-Joshua y sus amigos nos ayudaran, de hecho un policía llamado Handsome se nos unio.

-… Como sea, ¿Aquí es?-Pregunto Clyde al ver la puerta del club de videojuegos-No me puedo creer que en serio la escuela tenga esto.-Suspiro.

-Melissa Merlini, si.- John abre la puerta y encuentra a un grupo de 4 chicos jugando calabozos y dragones.

El ambiente era el de una habitación para chicos frikis, una habitación llena de videojuegos y revistas de videojuegos, una televisión.

-Emmm, Dalton me hablo y me dijo que buscara a una chica llamada Melissa Merlini.

-Ay no.

-¡Invoco a la bestia!-Dijo uno de los chicos a lo que acto seguido una chica con un traje de maga apareció de la nada y empujo a los chicos hasta ver a John y a Clyde y acercarse a John.

-¡AYPORDIOS,AYPORDIOS, AYPORDIOS! ¡ESWINDMAKER!-La chica se toma unos segundos para respirar.- ¡SOY TU FAN!

-Gracias… Supongo.-Respondió John.

-Estamos buscando a gente para el intercolegial.

-¡ENTRO! ¿Tú serás el capitán?

-No, de hecho es Leaf el capitán.

-¿Ah? ¿Y por qué el?

-Es una muy larga historia…

-Quiero escucharla.-Respondió la chica, los 2 chicos se vieron y la empezaron a contar con todos los detalles de lo que paso.

-Ya veo…-Comento la chica.- Básicamente acusan a Leaf de secuestro y la manera que tiene el de demostrar su inocencia es ganando el intercolegial, encima no puede perder o empatar porque sería expulsado y si perdemos el torneo… ¿Nuestra escuela será destruida?

John suspiro

-Así es…

-¡CUENTEN CONMIGO!-Grito la chica muy alegre.- Solo quiero una cosa… ¡Un duelo con el!-La chica contesto muy alegre mientras veía a Clyde.

-¿Conmigo?

-¡Si!

Clyde solo preparo su disco de duelo.

-¿Estás seguro de esto? Recuerda que puedes…

-He modificado el deck, más que nada he reemplazado el campo y he añadido algo de soporte en monstruos.

-Ya veo…-John sonríe un poco al ver que Clyde quito su carta as solo para no lastimar a otros.-Lamento que hayas tenido que debilitar tu baraja.

-Eso no importa, sigue sirviendo

-¡DUELO!-Gritaron los 2 al encender su disco de duelo hasta que John los paro.

-¡Espérense un poco ustedes 2! Si tienen un duelo ahora sería tratado como un duelo Ilegal y lo que menos quiero es que expulsen a alguien ahora

* * *

En otra parte de la escuela, Leona y Bonnie andaban caminando mientras buscaban el club de informática ya que ahí estaba uno de los duelistas que necesitarían.

Esa persona estaba sentada en una silla mientras una mujer les abrió la puerta a las chicas.

-Este es Jackleon Shields.- Solaria les dijo a las 2 chicas.- Creo que él estaba interesado en unirse gracias a lo que escucho.

-Yo sé porque él estaba interesado.- Leona contesto.- El odia demasiado a Pier debido a que cree que por eso termine con él, así que él se uniría para vengarse.

El joven de cabello arreglado y negro con camisa y pantalón negros ajustados, chaleco y botas grises y con un guantelete azul suspiro.

-Tienes razón, pero eso no me importa nada.-Respondió Jackleon.- ¿Dices que puede que Pier acabe uniéndose a su escuela a la fuerza?

-Si.

-Bueno.- Jackleon sonrio.- Puedo ayudarlos con una condición.

-¿Cual?

-Necesito que esa niña me venza en un duelo justo aquí y ahora.

-No.- Leona contesto, sorprendiendo tanto a Bonnie como a Jackleon.- Las reglas de la Academia harían que tú y Bonnie se pusieran en un duelo de Expulsión.

-¿Y qué haremos entonces?-Jackleon pregunto mientras que Leo recibió una llamada.

-¿Qué paso John?

-¿Consiguieron reclutara a Jackleon?

-No exactamente, necesitamos convencerlo en un duelo.

-Bueno, te veo en la salida, trae a Jackleon para que tengas tu duelo con el.

-De hecho… Bonnie es la del duelo.

-Entonces traela a ella también.

-De acuerdo.

* * *

De vuelta con John y Clyde.

-Melissa, conoces a un tal Jackleon Shields.

-Lo he visto.

-Es que te uniras a el, Clyde y su hermana tendrán un duelo con ustedes 2.

-¿Qué?-Le pregunto molesto Demetrius a John.

-Tenemos solo 2 semanas, aparte necesitamos probarlos.

-Carajo.- Murmuro Clyde.- Te vere en la salida.

-¡SI!-La chica sonrió mientras tomo del brazo de John.- ¿Quieres que te muestre mi baraja?

Mientras tanto en su auto, Leaf estaba checando en todos los lugares de la ciudad, ya había checado en al menos 12, le quedaban otros 7, ese escondite lo llevaba al Stardust Road.

-Este lugar…

* * *

 _Leaf estaba caminando en este lugar tranquilamente, él no era alguien que se llevara mucho con las personas, solo lo reconocían por ser un chico bastante inteligente académicamente hablando, pero fuera de eso nadie le hablaba, lo único interesante que él había hecho en su vida fue quedar en los cuartos de final en un intercolegial, el caía en el típico cliché del hermano no querido ya que su hermano menor había quedado en la semifinal, todos lo felicitaron a él mientras que a Leaf no, a Lake le daba igual todo en la vida, en el Stardust Road cambio su vida por completo y sorprendentemente para él era para bien._

 _En frente de el estaba aquella chica castaña con detalles blancos en su cabello, ese color blanco que estaba ahí era natural, la chica lo saludo amablemente._

 _-¿Tu eres…?_

 _-La chica que te derroto en el Intercolegial en los cuartos de final.- La niña sonrió, ambos tenían 15 años._

 _-¡Eres la chica más linda y popular de mi escuela, Evangelice Angels!_

 _La Evangelice que era niña se sonrojo, pues eso fue un cumplido para ella._

 _-N-No lo tenías- que decir de esa forma.- Contesto nerviosamente Eva.-En fin, vine aquí porque sabía que era tu lugar secreto._

 _-Aquí me quedo cuando me siento triste y solo._

 _La chica se rio un poco._

 _-¿Qué te parece gracioso?_

 _-Me dicen que siempre te quedas aquí.- Eso sonrojo al joven Leaf._

 _-¡CA-CALLATE!_

 _-¡Y por eso estoy aquí!-La chica sonrió.- Porque voy a ser tu…_

* * *

El recuerdo acabo para Lake, él estaba llorando exactamente en el mismo lugar donde estaba Eva.

-¡MALDICION!-Leaf golpeo el barandal del puente.

-Lamentarte por la muerte de esa idiota no arreglara las cosas.-Leaf volteo a ver quién era, para reconocer quien era, era esa chica que vencio en los octavos de final, la otra chica popular de su escuela, una persona pelirroja que vestia una gabardina negra, camisa blanca, pantalones azules despintados, zapatos negros y una gorra negra con unos pines de símbolos radioactivos.- Nunca la vas a volver a ver, a menos que aceptes la oferta de unirte a la hermandad de la Galaxia.

-Wind Vento… ¡WIND! ¿Dónde carajos tienes a tu hermana?

-¿Y porque me lo dices a mi?-Pregunto la chica.

-No te hagas la idiota, yo se que eres la Hermana Planetaria ¡TIERRA!

-Tsk, tsk, tsk… Bueno, me descubriste.- La chica enciende su disco de duelo.- Te dare una pista del paradero de mi hermana solo si tú me derrotas en un duelo.

-No tengo opción, si pierdo seré expulsado.- Respondió Lake.- Pero si puedo obtener resultados acerca del paradero de Aera, valdrá la maldita pena el intento.

* * *

 _ **MODO DE DUELO: DUELO DE EXPULSION**_

 _ **CONDICION: SI LEAF LAKE PIERDE EL DUELO SERA AUTOMATICAMENTE EXPULSADO DE LA UNIVERSIDAD DE PROFESIONALES DE CIUDAD DEN**_

* * *

-¿Por qué sacrificaras todo por mi hermana?

-… Siendo sincero… No lo sé, creo que es porque es la tipa con la que mejor me he llevado.

-Empecemos el duelo.

-¡DUELO!

* * *

 **Turno 1 –Leaf Lake- (4000 LP)**

 **(Deck: 40) (Extra Deck: 15) (Mano: 5) (Campo: 0 MT-0 M) (Cementerio: 0) (Banish: 0)**

-Mi turno, inicio el duelo activando una carta mágica. Visiones hermosas. Cuando activo este campo, todos los monstruos Princesas Hermosas que sean invocados de manera normal serán retirados del juego y volverán hasta el siguiente turno.

-Me imagino que haras.

-No necesitas ser un genio, mi Deck es predecible al inicio, ese es un problema que tengo. ¡Invoco a mi Princesa Hermosa Luz! **(LVL 1 ATK: 0 DEF: 0)** Debido al efecto de Visiones Hermosas mi Princesa Hermosa es retirada del juego.- La princesa de luz desaparece del campo.- Ahora continuo, cuando mi Princesa Hermosa Luz es deja el campo puedo invocar desde mi Deck una Princesa Hermosa e invoco a Princesa Hermosa Oscuridad **(LVL 5 ATK: 2000 DEF: 2000)**

-Veo que no has perdido el toque, el deck de Eva es igual de fuerte que siempre.

-De hecho no. Yo me he empeñado en evolucionarlo cuando puedo. Coloco 2 cartas bocabajo en este momento.-Lake suspira.- Eso va a ser todo por ahora.

* * *

 _ **INFORME DEL DUELO: TURNO 1.**_

– **Leaf Lake- (4000 LP)**

 **(Deck: 39) (Extra Deck: 15) (Mano: 1) (Campo: 3 MT (1 es de campo)-1 M) (Cementerio: 0) (Banish: 1)**

– **Wind Vento- (4000 LP)**

 **(Deck: 35) (Extra Deck: 15) (Mano: 5) (Campo: 0-0) (Cementerio: 0) (Banish: 0)**

* * *

-Te sere sincera.-Kimberly se rio un poco.- Esta actualización que le metieron los de SOL Tecnology a su sistema de duelo esta mejor que la de hace 6 meses.

-Supongo que tienes razón.-Leaf ve su carta en mano.- (No debería contenerme ni un momento con esta tipa, la acabare con ella en mi próximo turno, la vida de Aera y mi derecho a seguir en la UPCD está en juego aquí) Apurate y empieza tu turno por favor.

-De acuerdo.

* * *

 **Turno 2 –Wind Vento- (4000 LP)**

 **(Deck: 35) (Extra Deck: 15) (Mano: 5) (Campo: 0 MT-0 M) (Cementerio: 0) (Banish: 0)**

-¡Mi turno! ¡Robo!-Wind añade una carta a su mano. Invoco a Rata Toxica en modo de ataque **(LVL 4 ATK: 1000 DEF: 1000)** Y activo su efecto, cuando este monstruo es invocado puedo infligirle 800 puntos de vida a mi oponente como daño en este turno.

-¡Activo mi carta trampa continua! ¡Velo Hermoso! Al activar esta carta, nadie puede recibir daño de efecto que sea menor al ataque del monstruo más débil del campo ni daño de batalla que sea igual o mayor al ataque del monstruo más fuerte del campo.

-Debido a que mi monstruo es el más débil del campo y solo tiene 1000 puntos de ataque el daño es completamente anulado, aun así continuo el duelo invocando de manera especial a mi Huevo Toxico en modo de defensa **(LVL 4 ATK: 0 DEF: 2000)** Cuando un monstruo Toxico es invocado este huevo también entra en el campo, y continuo con mi carta mágica continua. Comunión Toxica: L.O.L Cuando esta carta se activa, una vez por turno, puedo pagar puntos de vida equivalentes al ataque de un monstruo, y puedo entonces clonarlo un número de veces equivalente a los espacios libres en mi campo.

-Son 3 espacios libres.

-¡Exacto!-La chica se ríe de manera cruel.- ¡Eso significa que puedo invocar 3 Fichas Rata Toxica! **(LVL 4 ATK: 1000 DEF: 1000)** Los monstruos invocados adquieren el efecto de Rata Toxica.

– **Wind Vento - (3000 LP)**

-¡Mierda!-Leaf se asusta.-Debido a que mi Velo aplica los daños de efectos en monstruos débiles recibiré 3000 puntos de daño.

-¡Preparen!

-¡Apunten!

-¡Fuego!

3 bolas de baba verde salieron disparadas hacia Lake, este no pudo evitar ninguna.

– **Leaf Lake- (3000 LP)**

– **Leaf Lake- (2000 LP)**

– **Leaf Lake- (1000 LP)**

 _ **ESTADO CRITICO: LEAF LAKE TIENE 1000 LP**_

-¡Ahora hare un Link 5! -¡Y para esto usare mis 4 ratas toxicas y mi huevo toxico!

El portal se abrió, esta vez mostraba 5 flechas encendidas, todas las flechas se dirigían hacia arriba, abajo y del lado izquierdo, las otras 3 estaban apagadas

-¡ESTE ES EL PODER DE LA HERMANDAD DE LA GALAXIA! ¡DEMUESTRAME PORQUE MAGNUS QUIERE ELIMINARTE LAKE! ¡Criatura toxica, aparece para eliminar a toda esta plaga de nuestro camino! ¡INVOCACION LINK! ¡APARECE LINK 5! ¡CRIATURA TOXICA: PESTE NEGRA! **(LINK 5 (Arriba-Arriba Izquierda-Centro Izquierda- Abajo Izquierda-Abajo) ATK: 1000)**

-Esta mierda no acabara bien.

-Tienes razón. ¡Cuando mi monstruo es invocado puedo robar una carta por cada Rata Toxica usada como material! Y como fueron 4 ratas las que use, puedo robar 4 cartas. Y activo el efecto de Peste Negra, puedo invocar un monstruo Link desde tu Extra Deck a mi campo.

-¡Que!

-Aunque para eso necesite descartar cartas equivalentes al número de Links que sean usados para su invocación, descarto 3 cartas.

-No… ¡NO TE ATREVAS!

El cielo se nublo y empezó a relampaguear, cayendo rayos cerca de los chicos mientras que de este mismo apareció un cuadro con 8 flechas, 4 en las esquinas y las otras 4 en el centro de cada uno de los lados, todas dirigiéndose fuera del cuadro y no adentro, entonces 3 de ellas se iluminaron, las 3 flechas inferiores se iluminaron para que dentro del cuadrado cayera una espada hacia el centro del campo del duelo.

-¡Amante protectora, Princesa Hermosa que me ha protegido aun luego de tu ida, pido tu hermoso poder para derrotar a mi enemigo y poder recuperar aquello que he perdido en mi vida, te lo suplico Eva…! ¡Aparece Link 3, Princesa Hermosa, Caballera Evangelice! **(LINK 3 (Abajo Izquierda- Abajo- Abajo Derecha) ATK: 2700)** Dicho esto, una mujer con una apariencia de caballera aparece de manera heroica enfrente de Kimberly, su sola presencia imponía respeto hasta que fue intoxicada por Peste Negra.

-¡TU…!

-Pronto te reunirás con ella. Activo otro efecto de mi monstruo, el cual es poder intercambiar de posiciones con un monstruo LINK en el campo, permitiéndome reacomodar a Evangelice como la monstruo LINK de la Zona Extra mientras que a Peste Negra se le acomodara en la parte de atrás.

Los 2 monstruos fueron intercambiados de posiciones.

-¡Entro a mi fase de batalla y Activo el efecto de Peste Negra! Una vez por fase de batalla, puedo reducir el ataque de un monstruo a 0, pero Peste Negra reduce su ataque a la mitad

-Salvado por poco.- La princesa de Leaf es destruida

– **Leaf Lake- (500 LP)**

 _ **ESTADO CRITICO: LEAF LAKE TIENE 500 LP**_

-¡ACABEMOS CON ESTO! ¡EVANGELICE DESTRUYE AL CHICO QUE TANTO DESEASTE PROTEGER!-Grito Kimberly ante un ataque de magia que lanzo Eva a Lake, el ataque le dio y hubo una gran explosión en el Stardust Road

-Esto se acabó.-Wind suspiro mientras veía el polvo.- No, no soy idiota, yo conozco las capacidades de Leaf Lake, él no es un duelista cualquiera.- La chica se voltea.-Muéstrate, sé que no has perdido el duelo.

-Vaya, arruinas el drama.-Contesto Lake sarcásticamente.

-¿Cuál drama? Nadie importante nos está viendo, lo único que querías hacer era tomarme por idiota y hacerme creer que perdiste.

-Tienes razón.-Lake sonríe.- Es por eso que ambos nos consideramos los rivales del otro, bueno iré al grano, active Alma Link, si fuera a recibir un ataque que acabase con mis puntos de vida y encima fuera de un monstruo LINK, puedo activar esta carta e ignorar las condiciones de invocación de un monstruo LINK de mi extra deck cuya cantidad de Links sea igual a la del monstruo atacante.

Un tercer portal link se abrió, señalando las flechas de arriba, abajo y derecha.

-¡Princesa Ninja, aparece en mi ayuda para poder derrotar al enemigo! ¡Aparece Link 3, Princesa Hermosa, Ninja Kasumi! **(LINK 3 (Arriba- Abajo -Derecha) ATK: 2700)**

-Lo que no entiendo es por qué nuestros monstruos no fueron destruidos, tienen el mismo ataque.

-Facil, cuando Kasumi es atacada y batalla contra un monstruo del mismo ataque, ninguno de los 2 es destruido, aparte si Kasumi empata en el ataque, puedo ganar puntos de vida equivalentes al ataque del monstruo que no lo destruyo.

– **Leaf Lake- (3200 LP)**

-¡Coloco 2 cartas bocabajo! Eso va a ser todo por ahora

* * *

 _ **INFORME DEL DUELO: TURNO 2.**_

– **Leaf Lake- (3200 LP)**

 **(Deck: 39) (Extra Deck: 13) (Mano: 1) (Campo: 2 MT (1 es de campo)-1 M) (Cementerio: 2) (Banish: 1)**

– **Wind Vento- (3000 LP)**

 **(Deck: 30) (Extra Deck: 14) (Mano: 2) (Campo: 3 MT (2 bocabajo y 1 magia continua)-2 M (2 Links)) (Cementerio: 5) (Banish: 0)**

* * *

Mientras tomaba un paseo Maki se encontró el duelo y le mando un mensaje a Jessica.

Jessica estaba cocinando algo en su casa junto a la madre de John y recibió un mensaje

* * *

 _-Maki Howard-_

 _-Hey Jessie, al parecer Leaf está en unos serios problemas. (11:02)_

 _-Tu_

 _-¿Por qué lo dices? (11:03)_

 _-Maki Howard-_

 _-Está teniendo un duelo con la hermana de Aera y por lo que veo hay algo entre ellos. ¿Sera que Johnny no nos contó nada? (11:03)_

 _-Tu_

 _-Seguro que es eso, pero bueno… Conoces a Lake, él no es un duelista cualquiera, el tipo ha pasado por mucho. No interfieras en ese duelo (11:04)_

 _-Maki Howard-_

 _-De acuerdo (o-o)7(11:05)_

* * *

Jessica guardo su celular y vio a la madre de John.

-Señora, puedo hablar con usted sobre lo que paso esa noche…

-Jessie.-La madrastra de John sonríe.- No hay mucho problema con eso de que le dijiste cariño a mi hijo, de todos modos él es mayor de edad, tiene 19 años, solo que esperate a que se gradue, no quiero nietos tan pronto.

Eso avergonzó a la chica un poco.

-En primer lugar ni se cómo tendría nietos.-Murmuro hasta que se sorprendió junto a Suzie.

De vuelta al duelo, empezaba a llover.

* * *

 _ **-ACTIVANDO EL SISTEMA DE PROTECCIÓN DE CARTAS-**_

* * *

Las cartas fueron rodeadas de un aura azul, impidiendo que se arruinen al mojarse

-Quiero saber una cosa.

-Dime.

-¿Por qué se llevaron a Aera?

Wind suspiro.

-Es un plan de Magnus, Rox Tigers me dijo algo de convertirla en una persona perfecta, es por eso que se llevaron a Pier también para que este sea un duelista perfecto.

-No puedo creer que en serio pueda odiar demasiado a una persona.

-Eso no importa ahora.- Wind se arregla el cabello debido a la lluvia.- Sigue con el duelo, ya sabes lo que pasara si ganas o si gano.

* * *

 **Turno 3 -Leaf Lake- (3200 LP)**

 **(Deck: 39) (Extra Deck: 13) (Mano: 1) (Campo: 2 MT (1 es de campo)-1 M) (Cementerio: 2) (Banish: 1)**

-¡Robo!-Leaf ve su campo.- Debido a que el efecto de mi campo se activó en el turno pasado, mi Princesa Hermosa Luz regresa al campo en modo de ataque.

-Ese monstruo no tiene ni ataque ni defensa. ¿Piensas detenerme asi?

-No exactamente. ¡Invoco a Princesa Hermosa Viento! **(LVL 3 ATK 1000 DEF 1000)** Primero que todo, empiezo esta cadena con mi campo, el cual retirara del campo a mi Princesa Hermosa cuando aplique su efecto el cual cuando esta carta es invocada de manera normal, puedo destruir tantas cartas mágicas y trampas tengas como monstruos Princesa Hermosa tenga yo.

-Debido que tienes 3 princesas Hermosas en este momento, puedes destruir 3 cartas mágicas o trampa en mi campo.

Las 3 cartas explotan.

-¡Activo mi Habilidad de Duelista! ¡Toxiciudad! Cuando alguna carta mágica o trampa es destruida en mi campo, puedo activar especialmente desde mi mano, deck, cementerio o Banish mi carta de campo Toxiciudad, Toxiciudad no puede ser destruida

-Me acuerdo de esa carta.- Leaf se sorprendio mientras veía las cartas de Wind ser destruidas.- Nunca pensé que la seguirías usando.

-Es el corazón de mi baraja. Esta carta es la que hace que mi Deck tenga sentido. ¡Activo el efecto de Toxiciudad! Cuando esta carta es activada, puedo crear tantas fichas Rata toxica en mi lado de campo como espacio como monstruos tenga disponibles

Cuando Wind dijo eso 4 ratas aparecieron.

El efecto no aplicara…

-De hecho si aplicara.

-¡!-Leaf ve a su Princesa Hermosa Luz.- ¡Activo el efecto de Tierra de Kasumi! Puedo sacrificar una vez por turno a un monstruo para robar una carta por cada Link Marker en mi lado de campo, de ahí, tengo que descartar cartas hasta que tenga la misma cantidad que Princesas Hermosas en mi lado de campo. Debido a esto, robare 3 cartas, descartare 2 y no recibiré los 4000 puntos de daño de tus 4 ratas toxicas.

-Eres listo.

-Tenías que revelar tu plan.- Leaf roba 3 cartas y descarta 2.- ¡Activo el efecto de Luz!

-¡Que!

-Cuando mi Princesa deja el campo puedo invocar de manera especial a una Princesa Hermosa desde mi Deck e invoco a la Princesa Hermosa Agua. **(LVL 4 ATK 1500 DEF 1500)**

-Debido al efecto de tu princesa, robas 2 cartas por cada Princesa Hermosa en el campo mientras no sea esa carta.

-Hay 2 Princesas Hermosas en el campo, así que robas 4 cartas

Leaf añade 4 cartas a su mano.

-¡Wind, este es el poder de mi… no! ¡Nuestro Deck!

Wind se sorprende porque cuando Lake dijo lo último la chica pudo ver una figura la cual era Evangelice, ella se veía como en la foto en la cual estaba con Leaf, Lake no tiene ni idea de que ella está ahí, pero Wind si.

-Ya veo. Asi que este es el poder que tiene su Deck… ¡Adelante Lake, si quieres el secreto de la ubicación de mi hermana, debes derrotarme!

* * *

 _ **INFORME DEL DUELO: TURNO 3. –FASE PRINCIPAL 1 DE LEAF LAKE-**_

– **Leaf Lake- (3200 LP)**

 **(Deck: 30) (Extra Deck: 13) (Mano: 6) (Campo: 2 MT (1 es de campo)- 2 M(1 Link)) (Cementerio: 5) (Banish: 1)**

– **Wind Vento- (3000 LP)**

 **(Deck: 29) (Extra Deck: 14) (Mano: 2) (Campo: 4 MT (2 bocabajo, 1 de campo y 1 magia continua)-2 M (2 Links)) (Cementerio: 5) (Banish: 0)**

* * *

Una pantalla se encendió mientras que lo único que aparecían eran 6 letras, aparecían de manera tan rápida que a simple vista no hubieran tenido significado, pero que en realidad significaba una cosa

 _ **-V-R-A-I-N-S-**_

Entonces se creó lo que es Neo Link Vrains mientras una gran cantidad de cartas se iban hacia esa ciudad, entre las cuales se destacan las cartas principales de los Johnson, la de Lake y la de muchos amigos así como enemigos suyos.

Acto seguido se crearía un modelo de John, el cual se transformaría a Windmaker mientras que atrás de él se crearía Jazz, la IA que sustituye a Jessica en Vrains. Poco después John crearía una tabla digital que contendría los datos siguientes.

* * *

 _ **DECK: AVE DEFENSORA**_

 _ **TIPO: BESTIA ALADA**_

 _ **ESTILO: CONTROL DE CAMPO**_

 _ **HABILIDAD: PROTECCION**_

 _ **-WINDMAKER-**_

* * *

 _-Recuerdos que no desaparecen. Y recuerdos que si lo hicieron-_

Y luego se crearía un modelo de Jonia, la cual se transformaría en Winda, mientras que detrás de ella aparecia Ray, su Ignis de Luz, este modelo también crearía también una tabla que contendrían sus datos.

* * *

 _ **DECK: DRACOGEMA**_

 _ **TIPO: CYBERSE**_

 _ **ESTILO: OFENSIVO**_

 _ **HABILIDAD: SEGUNDA OPORTUNIDAD**_

 _ **-WINDA-**_

* * *

 _-Tranquilamente "AHORA CARGO…" esas escenas-_

La escena cambiaria a una en la cual Leaf estaría enfrente de una tumba con el nombre "Evangelice Angels" en una noche de lluvia, mientras que luego se invertiría la escena, pero en vez de Leaf, seria Jessica la que veria una tumba con el nombre "Franchesco Leville"

 _-Recuerdos que quedaron atrás, recuerdos borrados-_

La siguiente parte tendría a los 2 hermanos Demetrius preparando sus discos de duelos para entrar a Vrains y estos crearían en su pantalla la palabra "PASSWORD"

 _-¿Cuál era la contraseña?-_

Y luego en lugar de ver a los Demetrius veríamos a Leona entrar a Vrains, apareciendo en un puente donde estaría Pier detrás de ella. Para luego mostrarnos el cielo de Neo Link Vrains donde estarían Jupiter, Marte y Tierra viendo el panorama desde el cielo para luego retirarse con otras 5 figuras encapuchadas

 _-¡ACCEDIENDO! A los registros, recuerdos restaurados-_

 _-Desafía a el "Tu dentro de ti"-_

Al retirarse esas 8 figuras, veríamos ahora en un edificio a 2 de los Salvadores de Vrains, Playmaker y Blue Girl, junto a Soulburner, Zaizen y a Ghost Girl y luego veríamos a 2 figuras importantes, las cuales son Aera Vento la cual estaba encadenada mientras un espíritu en forma de un águila similar a la de John la cubría, muestra y la última figura importante sería Handsome el cual estaba bebiendo un poco de café junto a Dalton y a Kimi

 _-Eres una red, el mundo se extiende mas alla-_

 _-Repitiendo el presente-_

 _-¿Qué hay de ti? "Vive el presente"_

Luego de esto se veria a los 4 supervivientes del grupo de Joshua en sus D-Boards siguiendo un eclipse que estaba en el cielo mientras una lluvia de estrellas fugaces se mostraba al mismo tiempo

 _-Agarra la estrella fugaz en el cielo con tus manos-_

Volveriamos a ver a los 3 protagonistas de este arco, Lake, Jonia y John, los cuales estarían en sus D-Boards cada uno con 2 monstruos, uno a lado de ellos el cual es su monstruo As mientras que el otro estaría detrás de ellos, Lake quien estaba a lado de John tenia detrás de él una Princesa hermosa la cual tendría 8 alas, detrás de Jonia quien estaba a lado de John estaría un monstruo Dracogema el cual tendría 4 gemas, una azul, una morada, una blanca y una negra brillando en su pecho y detrás de John estaría el Aguila Real que uso en su duelo contra Joshua

 _-Supera el "Presente" con toda tu fuerza ¡GRITALO!-_

Los 3 aterrizarian en el Stardust Road y cada quien pondría su puño al frente de tal manera que cada puño estuviera a lado del otro y luego se desconectarían los 3, mostrando ese puño en el mundo real, el cual sería visto por toda la gente que ellos conocen y en la cual ellos confían, UPCD, PCD, Hanoi, Zaizen, Emma, Kusanagi, todos ellos en sus formas reales las cuales.

 _-Se libre, y dejame saberlo-_

* * *

 _ **Mientras tanto en el próximo cap.**_

El duelo que tienen Lake y Wind se sentiría tenso, más que nada por la cantidad exagerada de monstruos que tenía Wind y la cantidad de espacios rojos que tenia Lake.

-¡Esa mierda no me la esperaba! Esto es muy jodido.- Lake grito desesperado mientras veía muchas zonas de su campo marcadas con rojo a la vez que Wind estaba rodeada de una especie de escudos que cubría a sus 5 monstruos.

La siguiente escena nos mostraba a Lake colocando una carta al tope de su Deck mientras que Akira recuerda una máquina de guerra enorme que solía usar Lake.

-Este chico era el antiguo usuario del Deck OMEGA, no creo que alguien como el pueda perder tan fácil.

Lake ve su carta mágica y la activa sorprendiendo a los estudiantes de la preparatoria de Ciudad Den que estaban viendo lo que estaba pasando en una televisión.

-¿Qué acaba de hacer Lake?-Se preguntó Yusaku.- Eso es muy diferente de la reencarnación Link de Homura.

-¡Esto es…!-Wind es la que se sorprende al ver la carta de Lake.-¡Este es el Leaf Lake que realmente puedo llamar mi rival!

 _ **El próximo capítulo de Yu-Gi-Oh! The Planetary Stones se llamara. Más allá de los lazos LINK EVOLUTION ¡INTO THE VRAINS!**_

* * *

 _ **-DATOS LIBERADOS-**_

 _ **-RECIBIENDO INFORMACION NUEVA-**_

 _ **DUELISTA: WIND VENTO**_

 _ **INVOCACION: LINK**_

 _ **DECK: TOXICO**_

 _ **TIPO: BESTIA**_

 _ **ESTILO: CONTROL DE CAMPO**_

 _ **HABILIDAD: TOXICIUDAD**_

 _ **-TOXICIUDAD- UNA VEZ POR DUELO SI UNA CARTA MAGICA O TRAMPA ES DESTRUIDA, PUEDES ACTIVAR DESDE TU CAMPO, MANO, CEMENTERIO O BANISH "TOXICIUDAD", ESTA CARTA NO PUEDE SER DESTRUIDA POR EFECTOS DE CARTAS**_

* * *

 **Y aquí tenemos el primer duelo completo de este arco, Wind Vento vs Leaf Lake, como sabemos, el tema de Lake es que si pierde un duelo directamente será expulsado, pero también debe rescatar a Aera, John está ocupado con el asunto del reclutamiento para el intercolegial, Jonia esta aun en lo suyo, luego del duelo de los Demetrius comenzara a tener más protagonismo junto con John, ya que el arco del reclutamiento es en si el arco del rescate de Aera.**

 **¿Qué les deparara a los chicos en este arco? ¿Sera posible que llegue a haber alguna caída en el transcurso de esta historia? ¿Quién será la escuela que gane el intercolegial? Todas estas preguntas y mucho más se resolverán en esta historia.**

 **Bueno… SALU3 CHICOS.**


	15. ¡Una evolucion a la invocacion LINK!

**Buenas, como ya saben la serie Yu-Gi-Oh Vrains es de su respectivo autor, asi como sus personajes y sus cartas, los OC de la historia son míos (Con excepciones de gente que quiera ayudar (?)) y las cartas de estos también son creadas por mí.**

 **Bueno, sin más relleno por el momento, que empiece el capítulo.**

* * *

El cielo era tranquilo en el Nuevo Vrains, Windmaker caia del cielo en su patineta, seguido de Dark Soul y luego Winda junto a Final Fantasy y Terraria para que estos sean seguidos por 8 personas más, el cielo mostraba al nuevo Vrains y entonces se crea la frase.

 _ **-BIENVENIDO A NEO LINK VRAINS-**_

 _ **-YU-GI-OH VRAINS: THE PLANETARY STONES-**_

Luego se regresan al mundo real, donde Jonathan Johnson caminaría a la universidad de profesionales, donde pasaría a su lado Leona Lionheart, su compañera de escuela.

 _-Nos damos cuenta que nuestras vidas-_

Luego pasaría a lado de Johnny un par de chicos de cabello rubio y blanco. Bonnie y Clyde Demetrius, un antiguo par de enemigos suyos que se volvieron sus amigos, aunque solo pasaron a su lado sin hacer ninguna interacción especial.

 _-No podrían durar por siempre-_

La perspectiva cambiaria hacia la entrada de la escuela donde John estaría viéndola, viendo a la mayoría de sus compañeros, entre los cuales están los que lo ayudaran en el intercolegial y los Element hackers.

 _-Nos encontramos vagando sin parar-_

Luego de esto John se voltearía y vería a su familia, a sus amigas Maki Howard y Jessica Lionheart, a su hermana Jonia Johnson así como su hermano Joshua Johnson y a la amiga de Jonia e hija adoptiva del director Dalton. Kimi Wong, John sonreiría al ver a todas esas personas y se iría con la gente de su escuela.

 _-En busca de su razón de ser-_

En otro lado nos mostrarían los 3 discos de duelo de los hermanos Johnson, el de John era el más actualizado, mientras que el de Jonia era como el de la academia de duelos del norte.

Y pasaría la escena a mostrarnos a Leaf Lake, el tipo al que se enfrentó John en su duelo de admisión, en el Stardust Road, el cual estaría viendo el cielo y atrás de él aparecería el espíritu de una chica de su edad, acto seguido los 2 rejuvenecerían de la nada y cambiarían de posiciones, siendo que ahora, ambos estaban cara a cara, como si fuera la primera vez que se conocieron

 _-Aun si esta no fuera la dirección-_

La escena cambiaria a una más trágica, en la cual estaría una chica encadenada de su tobillo, encerrada en lo que parece ser un baño, su mirada indicaba que ella había sido secuestrada y que quieren que la rescaten.

 _-Miremos siempre al futuro-_

La escena ahora pasaría con Jonia junto a Yusaku y Takeru, 2 víctimas del caso Lost, los cuales verían junto a sus 3 Ignis el atardecer, un atardecer el cual sería acompañado por los Zaizen, Ema y Kimi. Para que luego esta sea cambiada otra vez a John y a Jonia poniéndose sus discos de duelo enfrente de Joshua y convirtiéndose cada uno en su versión de Vrains, John en Windmaker y Jonia en Winda

 _-Y compartamos la esperanza-_

Entonces veríamos 5 escenas rapidas, la primera seria nos mostraba a la antigua pandilla de Joshua, donde de los 9 miembros, 5 tienen una X escrita con sangre en sus caras, dejando solo a Joshua, Sergey, Marvo y Beck sin esa X.

La segunda escena nos mostraría al padre de Pier detrás de una academia y con un grupo de personas arrodillándose ante él.

La tercera escena nos mostrarían a un policía, Handsome junto a 2 policías viendo un pizarrón lleno de tachuelas donde habían fotos de Stone Rock, Wind Vento, Aureo Vento y Sarah Moonlight con unas palabras que dicen "Hermandad de la Galaxia"

La cuarta escena nos mostraría a Leona Lionheart sorprendida, junto a un monstruo el cual parece ser su "Paladin del Cosmos Cecil" viendo al monstruo de Pier "General de Caos Golbez" junto al propio Pier, solo que con unas ropas más oscuras.

Y la última escena nos mostraría un periódico con la cara de Lake en el cual el encabezado dice. "SOLO PUEDE GANAR" y una palabra más "EXPULSION"

 _-¡DE UN NUEVO MAÑANA!-_

La siguiente escena estaría Lake, John y Jonia como sus avatares de Vrains escapando de 9 figuras encapuchadas, cada uno con sus monstruos ases, Ave Defensora Majestuosa Águila, Princesa Hermosa Caballera Evangelice y Dracogema Diamante, los 3 reciben un ataque explosivo pero escapan

 _-Dime si buscas, recuerdos perdidos en la oscuridad-_

En este momento se encuentra una chica de cabello blanco, de una apariencia muy similar a Aera, solo que esta es una máquina y no una persona, la chica recibiría muchos electroshocks mientras que se convertiría en Pier que a la vez recibiría esos electroshocks, ante la mirada de su padre que solo suspira de la decepción sin importarle el sufrimiento de su hijo

 _-Siento tu flama y esos impulsos que la luz traspasan-_

Aquí la escena se enfocaría en la pandilla de Joshua así como en los caballeros de Hanoi que estarían mirando el cielo, los cuales contemplarían los 7 a otras 7 personas, los cuales eran los compañeros caídos de Joshua así como los 2 caballeros Faust y Genome que habían muerto en la batalla contra la Hermandad de la Galaxia.

Luego pasaríamos con rápidas escenas en las cuales nos muestran a John usando su habilidad PROTECCION para protegerse de una explosión que iba directo hacia él, a Lake viendo a Evangelice ser destruida y luego usando CAUSA Y EFECTO= 0 para traerla de nuevo, a Jonia cayendo y activando su habilidad SEGUNDA OPORTUNIDAD y a Pier ardiendo en llamas mientras una máquina de destrucción aparecía detrás suyo.

 _-Comparto el mismo dolor que tú aun sientes-_

Luego de eso veríamos a 7 duelistas volar casi al mismo tiempo, estos eran Mellisa Merlini, Jackleon Shields, Taylor Dunn, Jacob Cass, Aroma Flowers, a Clyde y a Bonnie Demetrius

 _-1...2…3... 1...2…3… ¡CON TU ALMA! ¡YEAH! ¡YEAH!-_

También veríamos una figura femenina casi imperceptible volar lejos de ellos y luego aparecerían Leaf, John y Leona señalando hacia adelante.

 _-Y juntos, y juntos ¡AVANZAR!-_

Luego de esto solo aparecerían a 9 personas, de las cuales caminarían, lo único que se notaban es que el primero y el segundo eran rubios de cabello arreglado con coleta y largo, la tercera era una Wind Vento conocida como Tierra, la cuarta chica sería una de cabello negro con blanco la cual es Sarah Moonlight, alias Marte, el quinto seria Stone Rock, conocido como Júpiter, el sexto sería una persona que va completamente encapuchada, la séptima sería una mujer que por sus ropas parece que es una mujer de la alta clase con vestimenta de la realeza, el octavo seria el tan afamado Rox Tigers mientras que el noveno solo se notaría su apariencia joven y su cabello largo y castaño, todos ellos sin que sus caras se vean se arrodillarían ante Eclipsor, el cual se quitaría su máscara y solo mostraría un ojo rojo y una parte de su cabello que era amarilla.

* * *

-¡Wind, este es el poder de mi… no! ¡Nuestro Deck!

Wind se sorprende porque cuando Lake dijo lo último la chica pudo ver una figura la cual era Evangelice, ella se veía como en la foto en la cual estaba con Leaf, Lake no tiene ni idea de que ella está ahí, pero Wind si.

-Ya veo. Asi que este es el poder que tiene su Deck… ¡Adelante Lake, si quieres el secreto de la ubicación de mi hermana, debes derrotarme!

* * *

 _ **INFORME DEL DUELO: TURNO 3. –FASE PRINCIPAL 1 DE LEAF LAKE-**_

– **Leaf Lake- (3200 LP)**

 **(Deck: 30) (Extra Deck: 13) (Mano: 6) (Campo: 2 MT (1 es de campo)- 2 M(1 Link)) (Cementerio: 5) (Banish: 1)**

– **Wind Vento- (3000 LP)**

 **(Deck: 29) (Extra Deck: 14) (Mano: 2) (Campo: 4 MT (2 bocabajo, 1 de campo y 1 magia continua)-2 M (2 Links)) (Cementerio: 5) (Banish: 0)**

* * *

-¡Entro a mi fase de batalla!

-En mi fase de batalla, puedo reducir el ataque de Evangelice a 0 para hacer que mi Peste Negra gane todo su ataque, aparte puedo evitar daño de batalla si no atacan a este monstruo.

-No iba por el.- Lake sonrio.- ¡Princesa Hermosa Viento! ¡Ataca a Evangelice!

La princesa lanzo una bola de viento que fue directa hacia Eva

-¡Mierda!- Wind se sorprende.- ¡Activo mi carta trampa Muro Toxico! Cuando un monstruo es atacado en mi lado de mi campo, puedo destruir a todos los monstruos del oponente e infligirle daño equivalente a sus ataques.

-¡De mi mano, Avistamiento Hermoso! Cuando esta carta se activa, puedo retirar del juego a todos mis monstruos del campo para invocar a un próximo Link en el momento en el que yo quiera, si la carta es destruida el monstruo será inmediatamente invocado.

Y entonces Evangelice fue destruida y los monstruos de Leaf fueron retirados del campo.

-Ahora te quedaste sin defensa Leaf, no tienes nada para contrarrestar todo mi poder, mi peste Negra se queda con todo el ataque robado.

-Eva…-Leaf ve su cementerio.- Perdón. Coloco 1 carta bocabajo, eso va a ser todo por este turno.

-¿Crees seguirme el ritmo Lake?

-La verdadera pregunta debería ser. ¿Podras tu seguirme el ritmo?

-Tsk.-Wind sonrio.- Por eso siempre tengo ansias de tener duelos contigo, eres un rival poderoso.

* * *

 _ **INFORME DEL DUELO: TURNO 3.**_

– **Leaf Lake- (3200 LP)**

 **(Deck: 30) (Extra Deck: 13) (Mano: 4) (Campo: 4 MT (2 bocabajo, una magia continua y 1 es de campo)- 0 M) (Cementerio: 6(1 LINK) (Banish: 3 (1 LINK))**

– **Wind Vento- (3000 LP)**

 **(Deck: 29) (Extra Deck: 14) (Mano: 2) (Campo: 3 MT 1 bocabajo, 1 de campo y 1 magia continua)-1 M (1 LINK) (Cementerio: 6) (Banish: 0)**

* * *

-Creo que esto ira para largo.- Leaf suspiro.- (Esa perra anda más fuerte que nunca, si será un peligro tratar de no caer con ella)

* * *

 **Turno 4 –Wind Vento- (3000 LP)**

 **(Deck: 29) (Extra Deck: 14) (Mano: 2) (Campo: 3 MT 1 bocabajo, 1 de campo y 1 magia continua)-1 M (1 LINK) (Cementerio: 6) (Banish: 0)**

* * *

-¡Robo!-Wind tomo su carta.- ¡Activo el efecto de Toxiciudad, con esto puedo traer a un monstruo de vuelta a mi campo, solo que su ataque y defensa se vuelven 0!

-¿Que?

-¡Utilizo a Toxiciudad para revivir a Rata Toxica!

-¡Mierda!-Grito Lake.- ¡Esa loca tiene un combo del que no me di cuenta!

-Cielos.- Maki se da cuenta de lo que pasa.- Esto es un problema.-La rubia se da cuenta de que la lluvia se pone más intensa.- Mejor me iré, Leaf podrá con esto.

La lluvia se estaba volviendo tan fuerte, a tal grado de que las chamarras de ambos se movían como locas a causa del viento mientras que empezaba a relampaguear.

-Siento que va a venir un huracán.-Wind comento.- Esto es perfecto, un ambiente perfecto para este duelo. Invoco a Rata Toxica en modo de ataque **(LVL 4 ATK: 1000 DEF: 1000)**

-Eso significa 800 puntos de daño.

Leaf recibe un ataque de baba toxica que si lo dañaría.

– **Leaf Lake- (2400 LP)**

-Debido a que el ataque de mi monstruo se volvio 0 puedo proseguir a activar. ¡COMUNION TOXICA: LOL! Pago puntos de vida equivalentes al ataque de mi monstruo y llenar todo su campo de ese monstruo.

4 ratas toxicas aparecieron detrás de Peste Negra.

-Esto es el fin del duelo Lake. ¡Activo el efecto de mis 4 monstruos! –Wind señalo a Lake mientras este ve una carta en su mano.

-¡Activo CERO REDUCTO desde mi mano! Ya sabes las mecánicas, reduce todo cambio de puntos de vida a 0 en mano, campo, banish, cementerio y al final regresa al Deck.

Se crearon 4 escudos que protegieron a Lake, aunque este se dio cuenta de la condición en la que estaba, estaba abierto a 6 ataques directos sin monstruos para defenderse.

-¡Ataquen mis monstruos!

Todos los monstruos se prepararon para atacar.

-¡Activo el efecto de mi carta Avistamiento Hermoso y envió al cementerio a mis 2 monstruos retirados del juego para hacer una invocación LINK 4! ¡Ahora abriré una puerta que nos llevara a la victoria!

Entonces aparecio un cuadro con 8 flechas, 4 en las esquinas y las otras 4 en el centro de cada uno de los lados, todas dirigiéndose fuera del cuadro y no adentro, entonces 4 de ellas se iluminaron las 4 de ellas señalaban a cada una de las 4 esquinas

-¡El poder hermoso se propagara sobre este mazo y su escudo! ¡INVOCACION LINK!-Leaf grita mientras una paladin aparece detrás de él.- ¡APARECE, LINK 4 PRINCESA HERMOSA, PALADIN AMALIA! **(LINK 4 (Arriba Derecha- Arriba Izquierda – Abajo Derecha- Abajo Izquierda) ATK: 3000)**

-Eso solo es un monstruo con un ataque menor al de Peste Negra, no podras hacer mucho.

-¿Estas segura?

-¿Qué?-Se sorprendió Wind

-¡Activo su efecto de Luz, el cual me permite hacer que todos tus monstruos tengan que atacar a esta carta! ¡Si un monstruo está en posición de defensa cambiara automáticamente a modo de ataque!

-¡Eso significa que todas mis ratas deben atacar! ¡No en mi guardia!-Wind creo un nuevo portal Link

-Un nuevo Link… Esto no es bueno.-Comento Lake mientras veía que 2 portales Link aparecían nuevamente solo que 4 de las 5 ratas Toxicas desaparecieron y 2 flechas se iluminaron, siendo las de la izquierda y derecha.

-¡Aparezcan mis Ratas de Alcantarilla Toxicas! **(LINK 2 (Izquierda- Derecha) ATK: 1500)** -¡Continuo con este poder mío, uso mi carta mágica bocabajo Comunión Toxica: LOL!

-¡Otra vez esa carta!

-Con esto puedo volver a crear otras 2 ratas Toxicas y llenar el campo.

-Debido a que 2 ratas toxicas más aparecieron, recibiré 800 puntos de daño.

– **Leaf Lake- (1600 LP)**

– **Leaf Lake- (800 LP)**

 _ **ESTADO CRITICO: LEAF LAKE TIENE 800 LP**_

 **-** ¡Activo el efecto de mi Rata de Alcantarilla Toxica! Una vez por turno puedo destruir una carta mágica o trampa que este en tu campo, y como son 2, puedo destruir tus 2 cartas bocabajo.

-¡Mierda!

-Te has quedado sin defensa más que con un monstruo y dudo que sea suficiente.

-Aun no.- Leaf contesto.- Activo la continuación del efecto de Luz de Amalia, por cada monstruo que haya de diferencia, puedo invocar 1 orbe de esperanza. Hay en total 5 monstruos de diferencia entre los tuyos y los míos, por lo que puedo invocar en modo de defensa a 5 Orbes de esperanza, estos son inafectados por efectos de cartas y no recibo daño de perforación.

-De todos modos, hago una invocación Link más, usando a mis 3 ratas Toxicas puedo hacer una invocación Link 3.- Respondió Wind mientras veía que 1 portales Link aparecía y 3 flechas se iluminaron, siendo las de la izquierda y derecha y la de arriba.- ¡Aparece Link 3! ¡Rey de las Ratas Toxicas! **(LINK 3 (Izquierda- Arriba-Derecha) ATK: 2300).** Cuando este monstruo cae, puedo destruir todas tus cartas mágicas y bloquear tantas zonas de mágicas y trampas como monstruos Links que tenga yo en este momento.

-4 Zonas serán bloqueadas….-Leaf analizo la situación.- Esto es jodido.

-Crees que eso será suficiente.- Suspiro Wind.- Lo peor está por llegar. ¡Activo el efecto desde mi Extra Deck de Bomberdero Atomico Toxico! Si un monstruo del oponente con el mismo número de Links que él está en el campo puedo usar a ese monstruo como material para traerlo. Por cierto es Link 4.

-¡Carajo!-Lake se asusta.

-¡Uso a tu Princesa Hermosa Link 4 como material para traer un Link 4!

La princesa se empezó a derretir y esa energía derretida se iria al cielo, en el cual estaría un portal Link más, uno que ilumino las flechas de las 4 direcciones cardinales.

-Normalmente una persona solo puede usar una Extra Monster Zone, pero debido a que cumplo con las condiciones del Extra Link puedo usar ambas

-¡Mierda!

* * *

 _ **-ALERTA DE EXTRA LINK-**_

En SOL Akira se dio cuenta de ello, recordando el duelo que tuvo Playmaker con Revolver.

-Esto es malo, debo ver.- Akira ve a Hayami.- Hay alerta de una invocación Extra Link en el Stardust Road. Debemos verlo.

-¡Si señor Zaizen!-Respondió su asistente mientras ambos se retiraban, este llamo a un teléfono, esta era Ema.

-¿Qué paso Akira?

-Una invocación Extra Link en el Stardust Road.- Zaizen contesto.

-Voy para alla.

* * *

De vuelta al duelo.

-¡Preparate para tu perdicion! ¡Poder que fue usado para destruir muchos lugares del mundo por medio de guerras! ¡INVOCACION EXTRA-LINK! ¡Aparece Link 4! ¡Creador de la destruccion! ¡BOMBARDERO ATOMICO TOXICO! **(EXTRA-LINK, LINK 3 (Izquierda- Arriba- Derecha- Abajo) ATK: 3000).**

-Esto es el poder de la Extra Link…- Leaf vio a todo el campo enemigo, el cual estaba plagado de monstruos.

-Cuando esta carta es invocada de manera Extra Link… ¡PUEDO DESTRUIR TODO TU CAMPO Y TODA TU MANO! Aparte puedo reducir tu límite de cartas en mano y en campo, pues por cada Link en mi campo, puedo reducir tu límite de cartas en mano en 1 y puedo bloquear cada zona de monstruos de campo.

-Eso significa que solo puedo tener una carta mágica o trampa ya sea en mano o en campo.

-Exacto.- La chica sonríe.- No debiste meterte contra la hermandad de la galaxia Lake. Se acabó…

-¡Cierra tu puta boca!-Leaf respondió.- Esto no ha acabado, menos aún porque activo desde mi cementerio, LINAJE HERMOSO, el cual me permite no recibir daños de batalla y de efecto durante una cantidad de turnos equivalente a la de los Links Princesa Hermosa que hayan sido invocados en este duelo.

Acto seguido se crearon 3 campos de fuerza que bloqueaban el acceso a Wind, pero que evitarían que se mojara en todo ese tiempo

-¿A salvo por 3 turnos?-La chica sonríe.- Me sorprende tu desesperado intento de esperanza, eres de admirar. Acabo mi turno. ¿Te has rendido?

* * *

 _ **INFORME DEL DUELO: TURNO 4.**_

– **Leaf Lake- (800 LP)**

 **(Deck: 31) (Extra Deck: 12) (Mano: 0) (Campo: 0 MT- 0 M) (Cementerio: 16 (3 LINKS) (Banish: 1)**

– **Wind Vento- (3000 LP)**

 **(Deck: 28) (Extra Deck: 10) (Mano: 2) (Campo: 3 MT 1 de campo y 2 magias continua)-5 M (5 LINKS) (Cementerio: 7) (Banish: 0)**

* * *

 **Turno 5 –Leaf Lake- (800 LP)**

 **(Deck: 31) (Extra Deck: 12) (Mano: 0) (Campo: 0 MT- 0 M) (Cementerio: 16 (3 LINKS) (Banish: 1)**

* * *

-(No debo robar ningún monstruo) ¡Robo!- Leaf roba su carta y ni siquiera le dio tiempo a verla cuando escucho hablar a Wind.

-¡Activo el efecto de Bombardero Atomico! Cuando el oponente roba una carta, la carta, si es un monstruo, deberá descartarla.

-Mi carta es un monstruo, Princesa Hermosa Tierra.

-Por lo tanto es descartada y aparte gano 500 puntos de vida.

– **Wind Vento- (3500 LP)**

-Acabo mi turno.- Al decir esto, una de las 3 capas que separan el resultado del duelo se destruye.

Ema, Zaizen y Hayami llegaron a la zona del duelo, Hayami estaría tapándose con una sombrilla que trajo mientras que Akira le dio la suya a Ema.

-Ese poder...-Akira se sorprende de cómo va el duelo.- Es el de la Extra Link.

Ema se asusta ante ese campo, le recordó mucho a alguien, a Revolver, ella en un momento se había encontrado a Yusaku y este le conto sobre la Extra Link y sobre el hecho de que vencer a un Revolver con la Extra Link fue un completo milagro. Ahora ella entendia porque, veía un campo completamente bloqueado de parte de Lake, este se aferraba apenas al duelo, 800 puntos de vida, sin mano, sin campo, solo con la zona de campo, links que de por si tenía Wind y una de magias y trampa disponible.

-Dime. ¿Te rendiste?

Leaf no contesto.

* * *

 _ **INFORME DEL DUELO: TURNO 5.**_

– **Leaf Lake- (800 LP)**

 **(Deck: 30) (Extra Deck: 12) (Mano: 0) (Campo: 0 MT- 0 M) (Cementerio: 17 (3 LINKS) (Banish: 1)**

– **Wind Vento- (3000 LP)**

 **(Deck: 28) (Extra Deck: 10) (Mano: 2) (Campo: 3 MT 1 de campo y 2 magias continua)-5 M (5 LINKS) (Cementerio: 6) (Banish: 0)**

* * *

 **Turno 6 -Wind Vento- (3500 LP)**

 **(Deck: 28) (Extra Deck: 10) (Mano: 2) (Campo: 3 MT 1 de campo y 2 magias continua)-5 M (5 LINKS) (Cementerio: 7) (Banish: 0)**

-No hay esperanza.- Wind suspiro mientras robaba una carta.- ¡Activo en mi campo la magia continua, Bloqueo Toxico! Con esto puedo bloquear una zona de tu campo a cambio de bloquear la misma zona, y bloqueo esa zona de magias y trampas libre.

-Maldita sea…Leaf ve que no puede hacer nada y Wind solo sonríe.

-¡Acabo mi turno!

-Se acabó…-Respondio Akira.- No creo que en esa situación se pueda hacer algo, tiene sin mentir todo el campo bloqueado.

-No lo creo.-Ema ve a ese chico.- Él es el chico que casi derroto al director Dalton, solo le faltó resistencia.

-¡RINDETE DE UNA VEZ LAKE, YA NO TIENES NADA QUE HACER!

-Tengo la protección.

-Pero eso no será nada útil en esta situación.

-Ya lo veremos.

* * *

 _ **INFORME DEL DUELO: TURNO 6.**_

– **Leaf Lake- (800 LP)**

 **(Deck: 30) (Extra Deck: 12) (Mano: 0) (Campo: 0 MT- 0 M) (Cementerio: 17 (3 LINKS) (Banish: 1)**

– **Wind Vento- (3500 LP)**

 **(Deck: 27) (Extra Deck: 10) (Mano: 2) (Campo: 4 MT 1 de campo y 3 magias continua)-5 M (5 LINKS) (Cementerio: 7) (Banish: 0)**

* * *

 **Turno 7 –Leaf Lake- (800 LP)**

 **(Deck: 30) (Extra Deck: 12) (Mano: 0) (Campo: 0 MT- 0 M) (Cementerio: 17 (3 LINKS) (Banish: 1)**

-¡Robo!-Leaf ve su carta.- Fue mi carta monstruo Escudero Hermoso.- Leaf envia esa carta al cementerio.

-Eso significa que gano 500 puntos de vida más.

– **Wind Vento- (4000 LP)**

-¡Cuando esa carta es enviada al cementerio puedo seleccionar una carta mágica de mi baraja y colocarla en la parte superior de mi Deck!-Leaf selecciona una carta mágica y la coloca en la parte superior del Deck

-Acabo mi turno…-Suspiro

La segunda capa se rompería, dejando una débil capa, Kimberly sonríe.

-Esa carta mágica reducirá tus puntos de vida en 500 automáticamente debido a mi Extra Link

* * *

 _ **INFORME DEL DUELO: TURNO 7.**_

– **Leaf Lake- (800 LP)**

 **(Deck: 29) (Extra Deck: 12) (Mano: 0) (Campo: 0 MT- 0 M) (Cementerio: 18 (3 LINKS) (Banish: 1)**

– **Wind Vento- (4000 LP)**

 **(Deck: 27) (Extra Deck: 10) (Mano: 2) (Campo: 4 MT 1 de campo y 3 magias continua)-5 M (5 LINKS) (Cementerio: 7) (Banish: 0)**

* * *

 **Turno 8 –Wind Vento- (4000 LP)**

 **(Deck: 27) (Extra Deck: 10) (Mano: 2) (Campo: 4 MT 1 de campo y 3 magias continua)-5 M (5 LINKS) (Cementerio: 7) (Banish: 0)**

-¡Robo! De mi mano descarto la carta trampa, Desechos Toxicos y ahora debes retirar 5 monstruos LINK con un número menor al Link de mi monstruo más fuerte. ¡Debes enviar al cementerio todos tus LINKS que sean 5 o menor!

Lake envía 5 Links al cementerio y al enviarlas casi llora de felicidad, fue como si Wind le diera una última oportunidad.

-¿Sabes? Es gracioso.-Lake comento.- Acabas de darme una minúscula esperanza que debo aprovechar en este turno.

-¿Cuál esperanza?

-Una que veras en mi próximo turno.

-Un momento…- Wind piensa en los 5 Links que Leaf envió al cementerio y se aterra.- ¿A-acaso he perdido?

-Realmente eres una oponente asombrosa.- Lake contesto.- Realmente no pude haberte vencido, tan solo llego una oportunidad de oro que no podía desperdiciar bajo ninguna circunstancia.

-Leaf… Mi hermana…

-Solo tendre esa información si te derroto.

Wind solo baja los brazos.

-Acabo mi turno.

Akira se sorprende.- ¿En serio este chico creo un milagro?-El hombre sonríe.- No cabe duda, es el.

-¿Quién?-Pregunto Hayami.

-El chico que pudo controlar el Deck OMEGA

-¡Es una broma! Ese Deck es más peligroso que las Dracogemas de Jonia.

-Pero no me cabe duda, este chico posiblemente sea o es el duelista más poderoso de toda la Universidad de Profesionales de Ciudad Den. Debemos hablar con él.

-De acuerdo.-Respondió Emma.

* * *

 _ **INFORME DEL DUELO: TURNO 8.**_

– **Leaf Lake- (800 LP)**

 **(Deck: 29) (Extra Deck: 7) (Mano: 0) (Campo: 0 MT- 0 M) (Cementerio: 23 (8 LINKS) (Banish: 1)**

– **Wind Vento- (4000 LP)**

 **(Deck: 26) (Extra Deck: 10) (Mano: 2) (Campo: 4 MT 1 de campo y 3 magias continua)-5 M (5 LINKS) (Cementerio: 7) (Banish: 0)**

* * *

 **Turno 7 –Leaf Lake- (800 LP)**

 **(Deck: 29) (Extra Deck: 7) (Mano: 0) (Campo: 0 MT- 0 M) (Cementerio: 23 (8 LINKS) (Banish: 1)**

-¡Robo!-Lake ve su carta en mano.

-Debido a que la carta que robaste es una carta mágica perderás automáticamente 500 puntos de vida.

– **Leaf Lake- (300 LP)**

-Ok, acabare con esto.- Dijo Lake mientras activa su carta desde su mano.- ¡EN MI FASE DE ROBO ACTIVO MI CARTA MAGICA EVOLUCION LINK - FUTURO HERMOSO!

-¡QUE!-Wind se sorprende.- ¿Qué es eso de Evolucion Link?

-Esta carta me permite destruir a un monstruo del campo del oponente siempre y cuando este en una zona Link, este efecto no puede ser encadenado. ¡Desaparece Peste Negra!

Peste Negra exploto y desaparecio del campo, dejando la Extra Link inservible.

-No te preocupes, puedes tener la Extra Link pero cuando mi monstruo aparezca. ¡ACTIVO EL SEGUNDO EFECTO DE EVOLUCION LINK – FUTURO HERMOSO! Puedo retirar todas las Princesas Hermosas Link de mi cementerio e invocar a una Princesa Hermosa cuya cantidad de LINK sea igual a la cantidad de Princesas Hermosas retiradas del juego.

Una puerta dorada aparece, la cual era un portal Link. Hayami, Akira, Ema e inclusive gente de otros lugares la vieron.

-¿Qué es eso?-Se preguntó Magnus.- No… Ese tipo no pudo crear un milagro.

-¡USO A MIS 8 PRINCESAS HERMOSAS PARA UNA ULTIMA INVOCACION LINK!

Todas las princesas rodearon ese portal.- El duelo era siendo visto por todos, todo el duelo se transmitio desde el inicio.

* * *

-¡Es el perdedor de Lake!- Unos chicos en la preparatoria vieron eso, Yusaku, Jonia, Aoi y Takeru quienes estaban ahí se pusieron a ver la televisión de la cafetería.

-¡No puede ser!-Yusaku se sorprendio al ver el campo de Wind.-Ese chico no tiene campo y se va a cargar una Extra Link completa.

-¿Extra Link?-Pregunto Aoi.- ¿Ese era el poder de él?-Aoi hizo una segunda pregunta a Yusaku mientras el ignis de este se sorprende.

-¡Lo sabe!-Grito AI sorprendido.- ¿Qué hiciste Yusaku?

-Callate AI.- Respondio el chico.- Si… Es ese poder, pero por alguna razón, siento que ese chico ya lo he visto.

-¡Es el mejor estudiante de mi padre!-Se sorprendio Kimi al ver el duelo.- ¡Es mi "hermano" Leaf!

-¡Era el!-Yusaku se sorprende.- Es el alma oscura, Dark Soul, un duelista que era capaz de derrotar a duelistas profesionales. ¿Por qué estará peleando con una miembro de la Hermandad de la galaxia?

* * *

-¡DIOSA DE LOS RECUERDOS, APARECE EN MI AYUDA, POR FAVOR, SALVAME A MI, UNA ALMA QUE CAYO EN LA OSCURIDAD, QUIERO VIVIR, ASI QUE TE PIDO TU AUXILIO! ¡EVOLUCION LINK! ¡INVOCACION EXTRA LINK! ¡APARECE LINK 8! ¡DIOSA DE LAS PRINCESAS HERMOSAS, MEMORY! **(LINK EVOLUTION. EXTRA-LINK. LINK 8(Arriba-Arriba Izquierda- Izquierda- Abajo Izquierda- Abajo- Abajo Derecha- Derecha- Arriba Derecha) ATK: 4000)**

De vuelta al duelo, cuando Lake invoco a su monstruo, apareció una imponente princesa de 8 alas, esas 8 alas mostraban a manera de espíritu a 8 princesas hermosas, de entre las cuales se encuentran la ninja Kasumi, la cleriga Rose, la novicia Lucia, la dragoon Jennifer, la caballera Evangelice y la paladin Amalia, las otras 3 no se notaban de manera muy visible por lo que no seran tan tomadas en cuenta, su belleza era tal que los que la veían se quedaron embobados, principalmente Akira ya que era el único hombre que estaba cerca sin contar a Lake.

Leaf estaba sonriendo, su sonrisa era de felicidad absoluta, como si hubiera encontrado un tesoro valioso

-Es hermosa…-Unos recuerdos llegaron a Wind.

* * *

 _Ella estaba viendo en una tele de su casa los intercolegiales que pasaban, más que nada los veía para saber cómo contrarrestar al chico que usaba el deck OMEGA, siempre que se encontraba a Lake tenia duelos con el los cuales siempre perdía, solo que el dia en que se encontró a él luego de la muerte de Eva acabaron teniendo un duelo._

 _El duelo había sido algo largo y algo aburrido, no como este duelo que fue corto pero intenso, en este Wind se sintió que Leaf ya no se tomaba en serio a nadie, no a manera de burla, si no que ya no le encontraba sentido a tener duelos, hasta que al final del duelo ella perdió._

 _ **Wind Vento (0 LP)**_

 _-Fuiste un buen duelista, debo admitirlo, pero te diré un secreto, no importa cuanto lo intentes ni que tan cerca estés de algo, si pierdes todo eso fue en vano, Los esfuerzos sin resultados siempre son inútiles._

 _-Lake…-Wind se vio preocupada por su rival.- No has estado bien desde hace algo de tiempo.- Comento.- Actúas como un imbécil, este no eres tú._

 _-En un mundo donde todos te tratan como basura debes ser fuerte y destruir a aquellos que te quieren hacer ver inferior._

 _-Definitivamente no eres tú.- Wind se molestó y le dio una bofetada a Lake.- ¿Que le paso a ese chico que le gustaba tener duelos sin importar lo que le dijeran o que fuera alguien sin potencial?_

 _Lake solo suspiro._

 _-Culpa a la sociedad, ellos decidieron aplastarme así que yo haré lo mismo.- Leaf vio serio a Wind.-_

 _-(Entonces yo debo hacer que reacciones de una manera distinta)-Wind vio molesta a su rival.- (Aunque eso tenga que significar ser su enemiga)_

* * *

-¡ACTIVO SU EFECTO DE LUZ EL CUAL ME PERMITE NEGAR TODOS LOS EFECTOS DEL OPONENTE, APARTE PUEDO ATACAR A TODOS LOS MONSTRUOS DEL OPONENTE!

Wind sonríe y cierra los ojos aceptando su derrota, una derrota que fue un milagro más que nada.

-¡ATACA A TODOS SUS MONSTRUOS, DIOSA DE LAS PRINCESAS HERMOSAS MEMORY!

La Diosa lanzo un espadazo del cual salieron las 8 Princesas Hermosas retiradas del juego, 2 Princesas atacaron a cada monstruo hasta que al final todos y cada uno de ellos explotaron y el cielo se despejo, con Wind de pie mientras lloraba de felicidad.

-He perdido. Y por fin he vuelto a ver esa sonrisa.-

– **Wind Vento- (0 LP)**

Wind solo se dio la vuelta y dijo mientras se secaba las lágrimas.- Ella está en una iglesia de Vrains, pero mi padre y muchos miembros de la hermandad de la galaxia estaremos ahí.- La chica comenzó a alejarse del lugar.- Solo somos rivales Lake, no amigos ni nada de ese estilo, así que la próxima vez que te vea.-La chica miro con una sonrisa desafiante a Lake.- Te venceré.

Lake suspiro.- Cuenta con ello.-El chico se quitó la chamarra y se la amarro a la cintura, él tendría que lavar su ropa debido a que se mojó, Wind se iría mientras que Lake empezaría a irse de ahí, no sin antes encontrarse con Akira Zaizen.

-¿Tu eres el chico que dicen que secuestro a Aera Vento?-Pregunto Zaizen.

-¿Quién eres?

-Akira Zaizen, uno de los Alto Mando de SOL Tecnologies.- Lake estaba a punto de preparar su disco de duelo de nuevo.- Vi el duelo y no quiero hacer nada malo.- Akira contesto.- No diré nada al respecto, puesto que también he estado en contacto con Handsome, el comprobó tu inocencia el día que se encontró contigo y con Windmaker.

-¿A qué quieres llegar Zaizen?

Emma contesto.- La hermandad de la galaxia es un equivalente de los caballeros de Hanoi, se quiénes son ustedes y su grupo Lake, los Element Hackers, también supe del caso de Pier, el desapareció hace unos días, pero… ¿Sabes su ubicación?

-Solo sé que lo llevo Magnus Leville, lo único que sé es que Aera Vento está en una iglesia de Vrains.

-Iglesia…-Akira pensó y vio a Emma un momento.- ¿Crees que sea esa iglesia?

-¿En la que le preparamos la trampa a Playmaker hace 1 año?

-Sí, ese lugar ha sido modificado y ahora es una especie de plaza cuya iglesia esta en el centro, pero al ser del Vrains antiguo es muy poco visitada.

-¡Señor Zaizen!-Hayami vio al peliazul.- Creo que esa Iglesia era inaccesible por el rumor de unos duelistas poderosos que dejaban gravemente heridos a novatos tanto en Vrains como en la vida real.

-Es cierto, es la Iglesia Highway to Hell, se le llamo asi debido al duelo de Playmaker y Revolver

-Eso nos deja muchas cosas resueltas.

1.-La chica está ahí

2.- La hermandad de la Galaxia está ahí

3.-Conocemos la ubicación.

Lo malo es que no tengo demasiada gente para el rescate y ellos no son solo los imbéciles que representan los planetas, hay algunos que representan a los satélites y otros que son los asteroides.

-¿Qué tan peligrosos son?-Pregunto Hayami.

-Ellos por lo que escuche de mi hermana me dijeron que acabaron con más de la mitad de los caballeros de Hanoi, todas esas víctimas murieron por el mismo tipo.

-¿Y que plan tenemos Akira?-Pregunto Emma.

El peliazul cambio su tono a uno serio, su cara mostraba frustración, como esa vez que no pudo salvar a Aoi en su primer duelo contra Yusaku, el odiaba admitirlo, pero su hermana le conto todo, necesitarían de su ayuda.

* * *

En otro lugar Aoi Zaizen estaba hablando con los chicos sobre el resultado del duelo cuyos minutos posteriores a la derrota de Wind fueron casi ignorados debido a los comentarios de las personas, para luego cambiar a las noticias, afortunadamente consiguieron escuchar eso que dijo Wind antes de irse, a nadie le importaba lo que pasara luego, solo escucharon "Ella está en una iglesia de Vrains"

-Jonia, Takeru, Fujiki-Kun.-Aoi vio a los 3 demasiado seria, no parecía ella misma

Ambos hermanos comentaron al mismo tiempo sobre lo que iban a planear.

-Tenemos que contactar a los caballeros de Hanoi.

* * *

Una pantalla se encendió mientras que lo único que aparecían eran 6 letras, aparecían de manera tan rápida que a simple vista no hubieran tenido significado, pero que en realidad significaba una cosa

 _ **-V-R-A-I-N-S-**_

Entonces se creó lo que es Neo Link Vrains mientras una gran cantidad de cartas se iban hacia esa ciudad, entre las cuales se destacan las cartas principales de los Johnson, la de Lake y la de muchos amigos así como enemigos suyos.

Acto seguido se crearía un modelo de John, el cual se transformaría a Windmaker mientras que atrás de él se crearía Jazz, la IA que sustituye a Jessica en Vrains. Poco después John crearía una tabla digital que contendría los datos siguientes.

* * *

 _ **DECK: AVE DEFENSORA**_

 _ **TIPO: BESTIA ALADA**_

 _ **ESTILO: CONTROL DE CAMPO**_

 _ **HABILIDAD: PROTECCION**_

 _ **-WINDMAKER-**_

* * *

 _-Recuerdos que no desaparecen. Y recuerdos que si lo hicieron-_

Y luego se crearía un modelo de Jonia, la cual se transformaría en Winda, mientras que detrás de ella aparecia Ray, su Ignis de Luz, este modelo también crearía también una tabla que contendrían sus datos.

* * *

 _ **DECK: DRACOGEMA**_

 _ **TIPO: CYBERSE**_

 _ **ESTILO: OFENSIVO**_

 _ **HABILIDAD: SEGUNDA OPORTUNIDAD**_

 _ **-WINDA-**_

* * *

 _-Tranquilamente "AHORA CARGO…" esas escenas-_

La escena cambiaria a una en la cual Leaf estaría enfrente de una tumba con el nombre "Evangelice Angels" en una noche de lluvia, mientras que luego se invertiría la escena, pero en vez de Leaf, seria Jessica la que vería una tumba con el nombre "Franchesco Leville"

 _-Recuerdos que quedaron atrás, recuerdos borrados-_

La siguiente parte tendría a los 2 hermanos Demetrius preparando sus discos de duelos para entrar a Vrains y estos crearían en su pantalla la palabra "PASSWORD"

 _-¿Cuál era la contraseña?-_

Y luego en lugar de ver a los Demetrius veríamos a Leona entrar a Vrains, apareciendo en un puente donde estaría Pier detrás de ella. Para luego mostrarnos el cielo de Neo Link Vrains donde estarían Jupiter, Marte y Tierra viendo el panorama desde el cielo para luego retirarse con otras 5 figuras encapuchadas

 _-¡ACCEDIENDO! A los registros, recuerdos restaurados-_

 _-Desafía a tu "Yo interior"-_

Al retirarse esas 8 figuras, veríamos ahora en un edificio a 2 de los Salvadores de Vrains, Playmaker y Blue Girl, junto a Soulburner, Zaizen y a Ghost Girl y luego veríamos a 2 figuras importantes, las cuales son Aera Vento la cual estaba encadenada mientras un espíritu en forma de un águila similar a la de John la cubría, muestra y la última figura importante sería Handsome el cual estaba bebiendo un poco de café junto a Dalton y a Kimi

 _-Eres una red, el mundo se extiende más alla-_

 _-Repitiendo el presente-_

 _-¿Qué hay de ti? "Vive el presente"_

Luego de esto se veria a los 4 supervivientes del grupo de Joshua en sus D-Boards siguiendo un eclipse que estaba en el cielo mientras una lluvia de estrellas fugaces se mostraba al mismo tiempo

 _-Agarra la estrella fugaz en el cielo con tus manos-_

Volveriamos a ver a los 3 protagonistas de este arco, Lake, Jonia y John, los cuales estarían en sus D-Boards cada uno con 2 monstruos, uno a lado de ellos el cual es su monstruo As mientras que el otro estaría detrás de ellos, Lake quien estaba a lado de John tenia detrás de él una Princesa hermosa la cual tendría 8 alas, detrás de Jonia quien estaba a lado de John estaría un monstruo Dracogema el cual tendría 4 gemas, una azul, una morada, una blanca y una negra brillando en su pecho y detrás de John estaría el Aguila Real que uso en su duelo contra Joshua

 _-Supera el "Presente" con toda tu fuerza ¡GRITALO!-_

Los 3 aterrizarian en el Stardust Road y cada quien pondría su puño al frente de tal manera que cada puño estuviera a lado del otro y luego se desconectarían los 3, mostrando ese puño en el mundo real, el cual sería visto por toda la gente que ellos conocen y en la cual ellos confían, UPCD, PCD, Hanoi, Zaizen, Emma, Kusanagi, todos ellos en sus formas reales los cuales verían a los 3 chicos mientras un arcoíris se iluminaba atrás de ellos.

 _-Se libre, y dejame saberlo-_

* * *

 _ **Mientras tanto en el próximo cap.**_

John y Leona estaban cada uno en su parte del reclutamiento, principalmente John donde se encontraría a Dalton, Lunaria y Solaria.

-Clyde y Bonnie tendrán un duelo contra 2 duelistas afuera de la escuela, honestamente no sé cómo vaya a acabar este duelo, todos tienen estrategias muy interesantes de cara al intercolegial.-Continuo Johnny mientras algunos monstruos como los DPA de Clyde, Ifrit, un robot con una armadura de fuego y una bruja se mostraban en el campo.

-Mi novio está en peligro.- Comento Leona luego mientras buscaba a una chica.- Debo rescatarlo antes de que sea demasiado tarde, un momento...- La chica no comprendería lo que dicen las cartas de la persona que busco sin embargo, se dio cuenta de cómo estaban escritas las cartas .- Oh por Obelisco, esta chica es…

La escena final nos mostraría un momento tenso en donde estaban los 2 Demetrius viendo sorprendidos tanto a Jackleon asi como a Merlini

-¡Clyde, es nuestro turno de brillar contra estos tipos!

-¡De acuerdo Bonnie!

 _ **El próximo capítulo de Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS The Planetary Stones se llamara. ¡EL RECLUTAMIENTO DE LOS NOVATOS! ¡INTO THE VRAINS!**_

* * *

 **Y aquí tenemos el final de este duelo, el cual fue prácticamente un milagro que Lake pudiera romper una Extra Link, crear la suya y remontar el duelo. El tiempo se les está acabando a los demás ya que el intercolegial está cerca, aparte vimos un poco de la personalidad de Wind Vento, la cual a pesar de ser una integrante de la Hermandad de la Galaxia no parece una chica mala, de hecho parece que se preocupa demasiado por el hecho de que el Lake que conocía ya no es el mismo que el de esta historia, como si ella entendiera también el dolor que está sufriendo.**

 **Los Zaizen están planeando pedir ayuda a Hanoi en su lucha contra la Hermandad de la Galaxia, un grupo enemigo que al parecer se volverá un enemigo en común de todos los bandos (Los Usuarios de Ignis, SOL, Element Hackers y Hanoi) e iran a la misma iglesia en la cual Revolver tuvo su primera aparición ante Playmaker**

 **¿Qué les deparara a los chicos en este arco? ¿Sera posible que llegue a haber alguna caída en el transcurso de esta historia? ¿Quién será la escuela que gane el intercolegial? Todas estas preguntas y mucho más se resolverán en esta historia.**

 **Bueno… SALU3 CHICOS.**


	16. ¡El reclutamiento de los novatos!

**Buenas, como ya saben la serie Yu-Gi-Oh Vrains es de su respectivo autor, asi como sus personajes y sus cartas, los OC de la historia son míos (Con excepciones de gente que quiera ayudar (?)) y las cartas de estos también son creadas por mí.**

 **Bueno, sin más relleno por el momento, que empiece el capítulo.**

* * *

El cielo era tranquilo en el Nuevo Vrains, Windmaker caia del cielo en su patineta, seguido de Dark Soul y luego Winda junto a Final Fantasy y Terraria para que estos sean seguidos por 8 personas más, el cielo mostraba al nuevo Vrains y entonces se crea la frase.

* * *

 _ **-BIENVENIDO A NEO LINK VRAINS-**_

 _ **-YU-GI-OH VRAINS: THE PLANETARY STONES-**_

* * *

Luego se regresan al mundo real, donde Jonathan Johnson caminaría a la universidad de profesionales, donde pasaría a su lado Leona Lionheart, su compañera de escuela.

 _-Nos damos cuenta que nuestras vidas-_

Luego pasaría a lado de Johnny un par de chicos de cabello rubio y blanco. Bonnie y Clyde Demetrius, un antiguo par de enemigos suyos que se volvieron sus amigos, aunque solo pasaron a su lado sin hacer ninguna interacción especial.

 _-No podrían durar por siempre-_

La perspectiva cambiaria hacia la entrada de la escuela donde John estaría viéndola, viendo a la mayoría de sus compañeros, entre los cuales están los que lo ayudaran en el intercolegial y los Element hackers.

 _-Nos encontramos vagando sin parar-_

Luego de esto John se voltearía y vería a su familia, a sus amigas Maki Howard y Jessica Lionheart, a su hermana Jonia Johnson así como su hermano Joshua Johnson y a la amiga de Jonia e hija adoptiva del director Dalton. Kimi Wong, John sonreiría al ver a todas esas personas y se iría con la gente de su escuela.

 _-En busca de su razón de ser-_

En otro lado nos mostrarían los 3 discos de duelo de los hermanos Johnson, el de John era el más actualizado, mientras que el de Jonia era como el de la academia de duelos del norte.

Y pasaría la escena a mostrarnos a Leaf Lake, el tipo al que se enfrentó John en su duelo de admisión, en el Stardust Road, el cual estaría viendo el cielo y atrás de él aparecería el espíritu de una chica de su edad, acto seguido los 2 rejuvenecerían de la nada y cambiarían de posiciones, siendo que ahora, ambos estaban cara a cara, como si fuera la primera vez que se conocieron

 _-Aun si esta no fuera la dirección-_

La escena cambiaria a una más trágica, en la cual estaría una chica encadenada de su tobillo, encerrada en lo que parece ser un baño, su mirada indicaba que ella había sido secuestrada y que quieren que la rescaten.

 _-Miremos siempre al futuro-_

La escena ahora pasaría con Jonia junto a Yusaku y Takeru, 2 víctimas del caso Lost, los cuales verían junto a sus 3 Ignis el atardecer, un atardecer el cual sería acompañado por los Zaizen, Ema y Kimi. Para que luego esta sea cambiada otra vez a John y a Jonia poniéndose sus discos de duelo enfrente de Joshua y convirtiéndose cada uno en su versión de Vrains, John en Windmaker y Jonia en Winda

 _-Y compartamos la esperanza-_

Entonces veríamos 5 escenas rapidas, la primera seria nos mostraba a la antigua pandilla de Joshua, donde de los 9 miembros, 5 tienen una X escrita con sangre en sus caras, dejando solo a Joshua, Sergey, Marvo y Beck sin esa X.

La segunda escena nos mostraría al padre de Pier detrás de una academia y con un grupo de personas arrodillándose ante él.

La tercera escena nos mostrarían a un policía, Handsome junto a 2 policías viendo un pizarrón lleno de tachuelas donde habían fotos de Stone Rock, Wind Vento, Aureo Vento y Sarah Moonlight con unas palabras que dicen "Hermandad de la Galaxia"

La cuarta escena nos mostraría a Leona Lionheart sorprendida, junto a un monstruo el cual parece ser su "Paladin del Cosmos Cecil" viendo al monstruo de Pier "General de Caos Golbez" junto al propio Pier, solo que con unas ropas más oscuras.

Y la última escena nos mostraría un periódico con la cara de Lake en el cual el encabezado dice. "SOLO PUEDE GANAR" y una palabra más "EXPULSION"

 _-¡DE UN NUEVO MAÑANA!-_

La siguiente escena estaría Lake, John y Jonia como sus avatares de Vrains escapando de 9 figuras encapuchadas, cada uno con sus monstruos ases, Ave Defensora Majestuosa Águila, Princesa Hermosa Caballera Evangelice y Dracogema Diamante, los 3 reciben un ataque explosivo pero escapan

 _-Dime si buscas, recuerdos perdidos en la oscuridad-_

En este momento se encuentra una chica de cabello blanco, de una apariencia muy similar a Aera, solo que esta es una máquina y no una persona, la chica recibiría muchos electroshocks mientras que se convertiría en Pier que a la vez recibiría esos electroshocks, ante la mirada de su padre que solo suspira de la decepción sin importarle el sufrimiento de su hijo

 _-Siento tu flama y esos impulsos que la luz traspasan-_

Aquí la escena se enfocaría en la pandilla de Joshua así como en los caballeros de Hanoi que estarían mirando el cielo, los cuales contemplarían los 7 a otras 7 personas, los cuales eran los compañeros caídos de Joshua así como los 2 caballeros Faust y Genome que habían muerto en la batalla contra la Hermandad de la Galaxia.

Luego pasaríamos con rápidas escenas en las cuales nos muestran a John usando su habilidad PROTECCION para protegerse de una explosión que iba directo hacia él, a Lake viendo a Evangelice ser destruida y luego usando CAUSA Y EFECTO= 0 para traerla de nuevo, a Jonia cayendo y activando su habilidad SEGUNDA OPORTUNIDAD y a Pier ardiendo en llamas mientras una máquina de destrucción aparecía detrás suyo.

 _-Comparto el mismo dolor que tú aun sientes-_

Luego de eso veríamos a 7 duelistas volar casi al mismo tiempo, estos eran Mellisa Merlini, Jackleon Shields, Taylor Dunn, Jacob Cass, Aroma Flowers, a Clyde y a Bonnie Demetrius

 _-1...2…3... 1...2…3… ¡CON TU ALMA! ¡YEAH! ¡YEAH!-_

También veríamos una figura femenina casi imperceptible volar lejos de ellos y luego aparecerían Leaf, John y Leona señalando hacia adelante.

 _-Y juntos, y juntos ¡AVANZAR!-_

Luego de esto solo aparecerían a 9 personas, de las cuales caminarían, lo único que se notaban es que el primero y el segundo eran rubios de cabello arreglado con coleta y largo, la tercera era una Wind Vento conocida como Tierra, la cuarta chica sería una de cabello negro con blanco la cual es Sarah Moonlight, alias Marte, el quinto seria Stone Rock, conocido como Júpiter, el sexto sería una persona que va completamente encapuchada, la séptima sería una mujer que por sus ropas parece que es una mujer de la alta clase con vestimenta de la realeza, el octavo seria el tan afamado Rox Tigers mientras que el noveno solo se notaría su apariencia joven y su cabello largo y castaño, todos ellos sin que sus caras se vean se arrodillarían ante Eclipsor, el cual se quitaría su máscara y solo mostraría un ojo rojo y una parte de su cabello que era amarilla.

* * *

-He perdido. Y por fin he vuelto a ver esa sonrisa.-

– **Wind Vento- (0 LP)**

Wind solo se dio la vuelta y dijo mientras se secaba las lágrimas.- Ella está en una iglesia de Vrains, pero mi padre y muchos miembros de la hermandad de la galaxia estaremos ahí.- La chica comenzó a alejarse del lugar.- Solo somos rivales Lake, no amigos ni nada de ese estilo, así que la próxima vez que te vea.-La chica miro con una sonrisa desafiante a Lake.- Te venceré.

Lake suspiro.- Cuenta con ello.-El chico se quitó la chamarra y se la amarro a la cintura, él tendría que lavar su ropa debido a que se mojó, Wind se iría mientras que Lake empezaría a irse de ahí, no sin antes encontrarse con Akira Zaizen.

-¿Tu eres el chico que dicen que secuestro a Aera Vento?-Pregunto Zaizen.

-¿Quién eres?

-Akira Zaizen, uno de los Alto Mando de SOL Tecnologies.- Lake estaba a punto de preparar su disco de duelo de nuevo.- Vi el duelo y no quiero hacer nada malo.- Akira contesto.- No diré nada al respecto, puesto que también he estado en contacto con Handsome, el comprobó tu inocencia el día que se encontró contigo y con Windmaker.

-¿A qué quieres llegar Zaizen?

Emma contesto.- La hermandad de la galaxia es un equivalente de los caballeros de Hanoi, se quiénes son ustedes y su grupo Lake, los Element Hackers, también supe del caso de Pier, el desapareció hace unos días, pero… ¿Sabes su ubicación?

-Solo sé que lo llevo Magnus Leville, lo único que sé es que Aera Vento está en una iglesia de Vrains.

-Iglesia…-Akira pensó y vio a Emma un momento.- ¿Crees que sea esa iglesia?

-¿En la que le preparamos la trampa a Playmaker hace 1 año?

-Sí, ese lugar ha sido modificado y ahora es una especie de plaza cuya iglesia esta en el centro, pero al ser del Vrains antiguo es muy poco visitada.

-¡Señor Zaizen!-Hayami vio al peliazul.- Creo que esa Iglesia era inaccesible por el rumor de unos duelistas poderosos que dejaban gravemente heridos a novatos tanto en Vrains como en la vida real.

-Es cierto, es la Iglesia Highway to Hell, se le llamo asi debido al duelo de Playmaker y Revolver

-Eso nos deja muchas cosas resueltas.

1.-La chica está ahí

2.- La hermandad de la Galaxia está ahí

3.-Conocemos la ubicación.

Lo malo es que no tengo demasiada gente para el rescate y ellos no son solo los imbéciles que representan los planetas, hay algunos que representan a los satélites y otros que son los asteroides.

-¿Qué tan peligrosos son?-Pregunto Hayami.

-Ellos por lo que escuche de mi hermana me dijeron que acabaron con más de la mitad de los caballeros de Hanoi, todas esas víctimas murieron por el mismo tipo.

-¿Y que plan tenemos Akira?-Pregunto Emma.

El peliazul cambio su tono a uno serio, su cara mostraba frustración, como esa vez que no pudo salvar a Aoi en su primer duelo contra Yusaku, el odiaba admitirlo, pero su hermana le conto todo, necesitarían de su ayuda.

* * *

En otro lugar Aoi Zaizen estaba hablando con los chicos sobre el resultado del duelo cuyos minutos posteriores a la derrota de Wind fueron casi ignorados debido a los comentarios de las personas, para luego cambiar a las noticias, afortunadamente consiguieron escuchar eso que dijo Wind antes de irse, a nadie le importaba lo que pasara luego, solo escucharon "Ella está en una iglesia de Vrains"

-Jonia, Takeru, Fujiki-Kun.-Aoi vio a los 3 demasiado seria, no parecía ella misma

Ambos hermanos comentaron al mismo tiempo sobre lo que iban a planear.

-Tenemos que contactar a los caballeros de Hanoi.

* * *

De vuelta con los chicos de la UPCD, John estaba tomando un refresco mientras veía a los Demetrius, a Jackelon y a Melissa, Leona no estaba con él, ella estaba buscando a alguien más, en total eran 7, necesitaba a otros 4. En eso escucharía en el jardín de la universidad a una chica, estaba cantando, Leona se sorprendería al verla.

-Eh, disculpe.

-Pero si es Leona Lionheart.- La chica se volteo hacia el lado opuesto a donde estaba ella.

-(Que rara)

-¿Qué necesitas?-La chica le estaba dando la mano al aire, Leona solo caminaría a estrecharle la mano, ellas 2 nunca se habían visto, pero al ser Leona la Top #2 de los estudiantes que hay actualmente, la chica entonces tocaría la cara de Leona, sus manos eran delicadas y la chica sonreía, Leo estaba confundida sobre lo que hacía.- Soy Aroma Flowers, me contaron muchas cosas de ti.

-¿En serio?

-Sí, no pensé que la duelista más poderosa de la escuela fuera a hablar conmigo.

Leona se ruboriza un poco por el halago.

-Es que en este año la gente anda haciendo muchos negocios conmigo, quieren que sea una duelista profesional para KaibaCorp, otros quieren que sea la representante de SOL para duelos profesionales, e inclusive algunos estadounidenses creen que haría fama en Duelwood como una actriz en películas de duelos de accion.

-Eso es muy interesante y muy bueno.- La chica sonríe mientras difícilmente se sienta para tomar una taza de té.-Me gustaría que checaras mis cartas, hay algunas que quiero cambiar, yo no puedo ver que podría cambiar en esas cartas pero me gustaría hacerlo.

-Con gusto.- Leona toma el mazo de Aroma, hasta que vio un detalle en sus cartas que le rompería el corazón, uno que la haría sentir muy triste.

Esas cartas estaban escritas en braille, no había duda, Aroma Flowers era ciega.

-Estan en Braille… ¿Cómo es que puedes tener duelos?-Pregunto Leona confundida y sorprendida por eso.- No es por molestar, es que es curioso, nunca he escuchado de personas que sean ciegas y que tengan duelos.

-Tengo un disco de duelo especial.- La chica le mostro un disco de duelo a Leona.- Este tipo de disco hace que las cartas puedan tener olores diferentes y ser legales, yo al no poder ver he entrenado mucho mi olfato y mi oído, puedo escuchar muchas cosas y puedo sentir muchos olores, mi madre trabaja en una perfumería y ella siempre le echa a mis cartas un poco de perfume a cada una, cada carta fue rociada por un perfume distinto.

-Asi que juegas basándote en los olores.

-Exacto.

-Me gustaría tener un duelo contigo.

-De acuerdo.- Aroma sonríe.- Pero en la perfumería, quiero que mi madre te vea.

-Si.- Leona sonrió mientras se iba del lugar .

* * *

De vuelta con John y los demas.

-De acuerdo, estamos afuera de la universidad, así evitaremos alguna cosa relacionada a los duelos ilegales. ¿Cierto?-John pregunto a Dalton quien estaba ahí.

-Si.

-Bueno, pueden empezar.

Clyde preparo su disco de duelo junto a Bonnie.

-¿Estas segura de poder seguirme el ritmo hermanita?

-¡Claro que sí!-Contesto la chica molesta.- Quizás tú seas mejor que yo en esto, pero no significa que sea débil.- El Demetrius mayor solo se reiría de eso.

-Me esperaba esa actitud de ti Bonnie.

En el lado de Jackleon y Mellisa, ambos se estaban viendo de reojo, al parecer no era la primera vez que se veían.

-¿Tu aquí?

-Si.

-¿Quieres entrar al intercolegial?

-Solo si me derrotan.

-Ok.

-¡Las reglas de este duelo tag seran simples!-Solaria le grito a los 4.- Nadie tendrá 8000 puntos de vida, los 4 tendran 4000 cada uno, el que pierda de un equipo no causara la derrota, el campo no será compartido, cada quien tendrá su propio campo. ¿Listos?

-¡Estamos listos!-Los hermanos agarran sus cartas.

-¡Y nosotros también!-Jackleon y Mellisa agarran sus 5 cartas también.

-¡DUELO!

* * *

– **Clyde Demetrius- (4000 LP)**

 **(Deck: 35) (Extra Deck: 0) (Mano: 5) (Campo: 0) (Cementerio: 0) (Banish: 0)**

– **Jackleon Shields- (4000 LP)**

 **(Deck: 35) (Extra Deck: 1) (Mano: 5) (Campo: 0) (Cementerio: 0) (Banish: 0)**

– **Bonnie Demetrius- (4000 LP)**

 **(Deck: 35) (Extra Deck: 15) (Mano: 5) (Campo: 0) (Cementerio: 0) (Banish: 0)**

– **Mellisa Merlini- (4000 LP)**

 **(Deck: 40) (Extra Deck: 15) (Mano: 5) (Campo: 0) (Cementerio: 0) (Banish: 0)**

* * *

-Yo tomare la iniciativa.-Clyde vio a los 2 rivales.- E iniciare el duelo.

* * *

 **Turno 1 –Clyde Demetrius- (4000 LP)**

 **(Deck: 35) (Extra Deck: 0) (Mano: 5) (Campo: 0) (Cementerio: 0) (Banish: 0)**

-Inicio, invoco a Dragon Pesadilla Arquidemoniaca LVL 1 en el campo, **(LVL 1 ATK 500 DEF 500)**

Cuando Clyde dijo eso un dragón rojo sangre pequeño de al menos 1 metro de largo apareció, este tenía una armadura de huesos, con unos ojos en donde estaban sus codos y rodillas así como en el final de su cola

-Desde mi Deck activo una carta de campo.

-¡Desde el Deck!-Dijeron los 2 chicos.

-Exacto, asi que ¡Activo Castillo de las Pesadillas desde mi campo!

Acto seguido, el paisaje se volvió tétrico, no tanto como el duelo que tuvo contra Leaf, Pier y Leona, pero si era muy tenebroso el castillo. Jackleon estaba inquieto mientras que Mellisa emocionada

-¿Qué hace esa carta?-Pregunto Mellisa

-No tengo porque decírtelo, puedes leerla, pero de todos modos activare su efecto. Una vez por turno, puedo enviar todos mis monstruos de mi mano a mi deck y robar cartas equivalentes a los monstruos que se fueron.-Dicho esto, Demetrius procede a retirar sus cartas de su mano al Deck.- Se fueron 3 cartas, robo 3 cartas.- Clyde roba 3 cartas.- Coloco esta bocabajo y eso será todo.

* * *

 _ **-INFORME DEL DUELO- TURNO 1.**_

– **Clyde Demetrius- (4000 LP)**

 **(Deck: 34) (Extra Deck: 0) (Mano: 3) (Campo: 2 M/T (1 Magia de campo) 1 M) (Cementerio: 0) (Banish: 0)**

– **Jackleon Shields- (4000 LP)**

 **(Deck: 35) (Extra Deck: 1) (Mano: 5) (Campo: 0) (Cementerio: 0) (Banish: 0)**

– **Bonnie Demetrius- (4000 LP)**

 **(Deck: 35) (Extra Deck: 15) (Mano: 5) (Campo: 0) (Cementerio: 0) (Banish: 0)**

– **Mellisa Merlini- (4000 LP)**

 **(Deck: 40) (Extra Deck: 15) (Mano: 5) (Campo: 0) (Cementerio: 0) (Banish: 0)**

* * *

-Clyde al parecer si cambio su estilo.-Comento John.- (Aunque honestamente creo que eso debilito el poder de su baraja el cual era lastimar a sus oponentes)

-¿Ese es el poder del Deck Pesadilla?- Me parece muy débil.-Se burló Jackleon.- Hora de mostrarte un Deck de verdad.

-Pues hazlo, no tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo.

-Calmate hermano.- Bonnie comento.

-Tsk. De acuerdo.

* * *

 **Turno 2 –Jackleon Shields- (4000 LP)**

 **(Deck: 35) (Extra Deck: 1) (Mano: 5) (Campo: 0) (Cementerio: 0) (Banish: 0)**

-En mi fase de robo ¡ACTIVO MI HABILIDAD, MECANIARMAGGEDON!

-¿Mecani que cosa?-Pregunto confundida Melissa.

-Mecaniarmaggedon, dios, ¿Eres una idiota? Es fácil de decir. M-E-C-A-N-I-A-R-M-A-G-G-E-D-O-N

-Tú solo continúa.

-De veras que desesperas.-Comento el chico.

-¿Cómo lo soportaba Leona?-Se preguntó Bonnie.

-¡CALLENSE TODOS!-Grito Shields.- Cuando esta habilidad se activa, puedo reducir mis puntos de vid invocar un MECANIARMAGGEDON en mi EXTRA MONSTER ZONE ignorando sus condiciones de invocación.

Un espectro de color azul de forma humanoide aparecería.

-¡APARECE LINK 0! ¡MECANIARMAGGEDON! **(LINK 0 ATK:0)**

– **Jackleon Shields- (0 LP)**

* * *

 _ **ESTADO CRITICO JACKLEON SHIELDS TIENE 0 LP**_

* * *

-¡IDIOTA, TE ACABAS DE BAJAR TODO PARA INVOCAR UN MONSTRUO SIN ATAQUE!-Se sorprendio Clyde.

-¡ACTIVO MI EFECTO!-Jackleon instantáneamente equipa al monstruo con 5 cartas mágicas continuas.- Mientras esta carta este en campo puedo continuar el duelo aunque tenga 0 LP y puedo equiparle 5 cartas desde mi mano a este, estas cartas no pueden ser negadas. ¡Uso a Mecanipiernas Fuego! ¡Mecanitorso Fuego! ¡Mecanibrazos Fuego! ¡Mecanicasco Fuego! ¡Mecaniarma Fuego!

El monstruo seria rodeado por una armadura de fuego.

-Resumire las cosas rápidamente, cada pieza le da a mi LINK 800 puntos de ataque.

-Eso significa que son 4000 puntos de ataque.-Comento Demetrius.- Esto no es bueno.

-De hecho.- Sonrió Jackleon.- Cada carta mágica activa un efecto, afectando a un atributo en específico, como mis 5 piezas son de fuego todos sus efectos afectaran a los monstruos de atributo fuego. Lo resumiré en pocas palabras, las piernas destruyen negar magias y trampas si hay monstruos de fuego en mi campo, el torso hace que reciban daño de perforación si hay monstruos de fuego en mi campo, los brazos hacen que el daño se duplique si hay monstruos de fuego en mi campo, el casco hace que nadie reciba daños de efecto durante este turno tengo monstruos de fuego y el arma me permite destruir monstruos si hay un monstruo de fuego en mi campo.

-Eso significa que tienes una maldita biblia por monstruo.

-Exactamente.-Carcajeo la compañera de Jackleon.

-En la fase de espera de tu turno activo el efecto de Dragón Pesadilla Arquidemoniaca LVL 1, una vez por turno puedo sacrificar esta carta para añadir a mi mano Nivelador de las Pesadillas.-Clyde añade a la mano su carta.- Y activo esta carta desde mi mano en tu turno para invocar a un monstruo Dragón Pesadilla Arquidemoniaca desde mi deck cuyo nivel se niveles mayor al de mayor nivel en mi campo o cementerio.- ¡Aparece Dragón Pesadilla Arquidemoniaca LVL 3 **(LVL 3 ATK 1500 DEF 1500)**!

-Los odio a todos, bueno, eso será todo por ahora.

* * *

 _ **-INFORME DEL DUELO- TURNO 2.**_

– **Clyde Demetrius- (4000 LP)**

 **(Deck: 34) (Extra Deck: 0) (Mano: 3) (Campo: 2 M/T (1 Magia de campo) 1 M) (Cementerio: 0) (Banish: 0)**

– **Jackleon Shields- (0 LP)**

 **(Deck: 35) (Extra Deck: 0) (Mano: 0) (Campo: 5 M/T 1 M (1 Link)) (Cementerio: 0) (Banish: 0)**

– **Bonnie Demetrius- (4000 LP)**

 **(Deck: 35) (Extra Deck: 15) (Mano: 5) (Campo: 0) (Cementerio: 0) (Banish: 0)**

– **Mellisa Merlini- (4000 LP)**

 **(Deck: 40) (Extra Deck: 15) (Mano: 5) (Campo: 0) (Cementerio: 0) (Banish: 0)**

* * *

-(Me toco la misma mano que en mi duelo contra Windmaker, creo que esto va a ser muy bueno para mi)

-Bonnie. Trata de no acabar con ellos en tu primer turno.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Recuerda lo de Johnny y lo que paso en tu primer turno.

-Bueno… No los derrotare en mi primer turno.

* * *

 **Turno 3–Bonnie Demetrius- (4000 LP)**

 **(Deck: 35) (Extra Deck: 15) (Mano: 5) (Campo: 0) (Cementerio: 0) (Banish: 0)**

-Es mi turno ¡Invoco a la Invocadora de Fantasía: Ifrit! **(LVL 1 ATK: 0 DEF: 0)-** Activo su efecto. Cuando es invocada, puedo crear una Ficha de Invocadora **(LVL 1 ATK: 0 DEF: 0)** -Acto seguido se creó un orbe de fuego.- ¡Activo una magia de campo! ¡Secta de Invocadoras! Una vez por turno, puedo copiar a un monstruo del campo, y pago puntos de vida equivalentes al ataque de dicho monstruo. ¡Entonces uso mi campo para copiar a manera de Ficha Copiona a mi Invocadora de Fantasía Ifrit! **(LVL 1 ATK: 0 DEF: 0)** De acuerdo, ¡Damas y caballeros! En estos momentos, yo Be Be Be Bon Summon, creare circuito que hará una fantasía realidad.

Entonces en el cielo se creaba un cuadro con 8 flechas, 4 en las esquinas y las otras 4 en el centro de cada uno de los lados, todas dirigiéndose fuera del cuadro y no adentro, entonces 3 de ellas se iluminaron, cuando 3 de los monstruos chocaron con la flecha inferior central y la de la izquierda y superior derecha

-Espíritu fantástico, aparece ahora que suplico ayuda como tu invocadora ¡Aparece Link 3- Criatura de Fantasía- Ifrit! **(LINK 3 ATK: 2300 Arriba izquierda-Arriba Derecha-Abajo)**

Cuando la invocación se produjo, un poderoso demonio salió de donde estaban los 3 monstruos, no era demasiado enorme, Ifrit media unos 5 metros de alto, pero imponía con su monstruosa apariencia.

-Activo el efecto de Ifrit, cuando este monstruo fue invocado, por cada carta de nombre distinto que haya aparecido en el campo, incluyendo las fichas y a él mismo, recibes 300 puntos de daño, mientras que yo gano la mitad de todo ese daño recibido como puntos de vida, en total, han aparecido 13 cartas de distintos nombres desde que inicio el duelo, por lo tanto, recibirás ¡3900 puntos de daño!

-¡Ifrit no me puede hacer nada enana!

-¿Y crees que no lo sé?-Bonnie sonrió señalando a Melissa.

-¡HEY, ESPERA, QUE, NO, NO, NO, NO!-La chica se asusta al ver una bola de fuego que explota sobre ella sacándola a volar.

– **Mellisa Merlini- (100 LP)**

 _ **ESTADO CRITICO MELISSA MERLINI TIENE 100 LP**_

– **Bonnie Demetrius- (5950 LP)**

-Idiota.-Comento Jackleon pero se asustó al ver a Merlini reir de tal manera que incomodaba a los demás, su risa era la de alguien que casi se mata de la risa.

-Activo mi carta trampa desde mi mano.- Respondió la chica mientras que las risas se calmaban.- Gas de la Risa, cuando esta carta se activa puedo ganar puntos de vida equivalente a la suma de LP de todos los jugadores en el campo que no sea yo.

¡Eso son 9950 LP!

-¡Exacto! Bonnie me diste un gran regalo de navidad.

-Gracias, supongo.

– **Mellisa Merlini- (10050 LP)**

-Coloco 2 cartas bocabajo y eso es todo.

-Entonces la cosa se puso interesante.-Comento Clyde.

* * *

 _ **-INFORME DEL DUELO- TURNO 3.**_

– **Clyde Demetrius- (4000 LP)**

 **(Deck: 34) (Extra Deck: 0) (Mano: 3) (Campo: 2 M/T (1 Magia de campo) 1 M) (Cementerio: 0) (Banish: 0)**

– **Jackleon Shields- (0 LP)**

 **(Deck: 35) (Extra Deck: 0) (Mano: 0) (Campo: 5 M/T 1 M (1 Link)) (Cementerio: 0) (Banish: 0)**

– **Bonnie Demetrius- (5950 LP)**

 **(Deck: 35) (Extra Deck: 14) (Mano: 1) (Campo: 3MT (1 de campo) 1 M (LINK)) (Cementerio: 1) (Banish: 0)**

– **Mellisa Merlini- (10050 LP)**

 **(Deck: 40) (Extra Deck: 15) (Mano: 4) (Campo: 0) (Cementerio: 0) (Banish: 0)**

 **Turno 4–Mellisa Merlini- (10050 LP)**

 **(Deck: 40) (Extra Deck: 15) (Mano: 4) (Campo: 0) (Cementerio: 0) (Banish: 0)**

* * *

-De acuerdo.- Melissa sonríe ya que es su turno.- ¡Robo! e inicio activando una carta de campo llamada como La Academia de los Brujos.

Cuando la tercera carta de campo se activó todo el lugar se modificó de tal manera que en un lado del campo era un castillo mágico mientras que en el otro lado era un castillo bastante tenebroso mientras que en el centro del campo había un grupo de invocadoras haciendo una secta, era como un mundo de fantasía que era arruinado simplemente por el monstruo con armadura de fuego de Jackleon.

-Esto se volvió en un caos mágico.- Bonnie suspiro.- Aunque siendo sincero, el castillo de ella está más bonito que el tuyo hermano.

-No pidas demasiado Bonnie.-Clyde contesto un poco molesto.- Mis monstruos son tipo zombi.

-¡Continuo! ¡Invoco a la Aprendiz de la Brujería Brillante en modo de ataque! **(LVL 4 ATK: 1000 DEF: 1500)** y activo su efecto, el cual me permite invocar de manera normal al mismo monstruo. ¡Así que aparece Aprendiz de la Brujería Brillante! **(LVL 4 ATK: 1000 DEF: 1500)** y uso a ambos monstruos para hacer una invocación XYZ.

-Esto se va a poner feo.-Comento John.

Los 2 monstruos se volvieron esferas que entraron a un vórtice negro.

-¡La bruja suprema ha aparecido! ¡Destruye a los enemigos con tu magia brillante! ¡INVOCACION XYZ! ¡APARECE RANGO 4 BRUJA BRILLANTE! **(XYZ RANK 4 ATK: 2500 DEF: 2100)**

-Ese monstruo me recuerda al legendario Mago Oscuro, el monstruo más importante del primer Rey de los Duelos, Yugi Muto.

-Asi que conocen a Yugi Muto ¿Me equivoco?

-Ese tipo es básicamente el folklore del mundo de los duelos.-Comento Clyde.

-Es el mejor duelista que ha existido ¡Continuo con el duelo! ¡Activo el efecto de mi monstruo el cual me permite enviar a un Brujo Brillante desde mi Extra Deck a mi cementerio a cambio de sus 2 materiales XYZ!

-Ahí viene.

-¡Activo una carta mágica! ¡Vínculos de Brujos! Puedo descartar una carta de mi mano a mi cementerio y usar a todos los monstruos XYZ que hayan aparecido en este duelo.

-Solo ha habido 2 monstruos XYZ en este duelo, así que solo podrás usar a 2 materiales XYZ más los otros 2 materiales incluidos en un monstruo

-¡Para una invocación XYZ de un rango superior!

-¡Imposible!

-¡No menos, 4 rangos superiores!

-(Es idiota.)-Clyde se fastidio de la tipa.

-Se lo que piensas Demetrius.-Comento Jackleon.- Y sinceramente tienes razón, es una idiota.

-¡Oye!

-Solo digo lo que veo.

-Como sea, invocare a un monstruo XYZ de rango 8 usando a estos 2 monstruos XYZ de materiales.

Los 2 monstruos se envolverían en unas esferas las cuales entrarían a un vórtice y entonces saldría de ese un mago de color azul y blanco, el cual al parecer se notaba la paz en su presencia.

-¡Gran Brujo del Orden, te pido tu presencia para calmar sus corazones! ¡INVOCACION XYZ! ¡APARECE RANGO 8, BRUJO BLANCO DEL ORDEN! **(XYZ RANK 8 ATK: 2800 DEF: 2000)**

-Tiene demasiado ataque.

-Y eso no es lo peor. ¡Continuo con su efecto especial! Ahora absorbo a uno de tus monstruos a coste de 2 materiales XYZ y durante el turno en el que esta carta absorbe a un monstruo gana su ataque y absorbo a Ifrit.

-¡No!-Se asustó la Demetrius al ver que su monstruo as era absorbido.

-Ese efecto es bastante devastador.- Se quejó Clyde.- (Ira a por Bonnie a hacerle OTK, aparte el daño que puede realizar podría ser duplicado si el efecto del Mecaniloque sea de Shields aplica con ese monstruo tambien) ¡Activo mi carta trampa Pesadilla Protectora!

-¡En respuesta a tu efecto, activo el efecto de mi Mecaniarmageddon, puedo sacrificar una pieza suya y si lo hago puedo negar el efecto de tu carta, retirarla del juego bocabajo y retirar hasta 5 cartas de tu deck del juego bocabajo!

Las piernas de la máquina de Jackleon desaparecieron, destruyendo la carta y entonces Clyde sentiría que 5 cartas volaron y desaparecieron.

-Ya sabes que ese tipo de cartas son irrecuperables a menos que las logres regresar al Deck, aparte no puedes saber cuáles cartas fueron.

-Eso va a ser un problema.

-Lo malo de esto, es que al usar efecto, el espacio donde estaba la carta que sacrifique será bloqueado por el resto del duelo.

-Osea que si destruyo tus cartas puedes colocar otras en su lugar.

-Exacto.- Jackleon se rie.- Es imposible de que nos derrotes Demetrius. ¡Acaba con Bonnie!

-¡Oki doki!- La chica ordeno a su monstruo a atacar a una Bonnie que se siente indefensa

-¡Activo el efecto Lucifer, el Angel Caido de las Pesadillas! Cuando un monstruo realiza un ataque directo, puedo colocar esta carta en modo de defensa bocarriba y redirigir el ataque a esta carta.

-De todos modos recibiras el daño.

-No lo creo.- Clyde revela otra carta desde su mano.- Activo el efecto de Bruja de las Pesadillas desde mi mano. ¡Si fuera a recibir daño por batalla, puedo enviar al cementerio esta carta y negar todo el daño que fuera a recibir!

-Es listo.- El monstruo fue destruido pero los puntos de Clyde siguieron inafectados.- Pero por ahora sacrificare el arma de mi Mecaniarmaggedon para destruir tu ultimo monstruo en campo.

El último monstruo de Clyde fue destruido y otra zona de Jackleon fue bloqueada asi como 5 cartas de Clyde desaparecieron.

-Recuerda que este duelo es tag, asi que puedo usar los monstruos de Jackleon para atacar.- Comento Melissa para que el Mecaniarmageddon le diera un golpe a Clyde.

-¡Agh!

– **Clyde Demetrius- (1600 LP)**

-Acabo mi turno.- Termino Melissa

-¡Clyde!-Bonnie se asustó por su hermano.

-No te preocupes, yo estoy bien. No te pongas nerviosa Bonnie, Ifrit se fue, pero tienes mucho Deck por jugar.

-¡De acuerdo!

-Vas Clyde.- Melissa sonrio burlonamente.- Quiero ver si eres tan caballeroso como fuerte.

* * *

 _ **-INFORME DEL DUELO- TURNO 4.**_

– **Clyde Demetrius- (1600 LP)**

 **(Deck: 24) (Extra Deck: 0) (Mano: 1) (Campo: 1 MT (1 Magia de campo)) (Cementerio: 4) (Banish: 10)**

– **Jackleon Shields- (0 LP)**

 **(Deck: 35) (Extra Deck: 0) (Mano: 0) (Campo: 3M/T 1 M (1 Link)) (Cementerio: 2) (Banish: 0)**

– **Bonnie Demetrius- (5950 LP)**

 **(Deck: 35) (Extra Deck: 14) (Mano: 1) (Campo: 3MT) (Cementerio: 1) (Banish: 0)**

– **Mellisa Merlini- (10050 LP)**

 **(Deck: 39) (Extra Deck: 12) (Mano: 1) (Campo: 1 MT (1 de campo) 1 M (XYZ RANK 8 con 3 Materiales)) (Cementerio: 2) (Banish: 0)**

* * *

-(A estas alturas un error puede decidir el duelo y eso que es el turno 4)-Pensó Clyde.- (Debo pensar en proteger a Bonnie a toda costa)

-¡Clyde!-El chico volteo a ver a su hermana.- No necesitas siempre pensar en mí, podemos con esto.

El chico suspiro.-Siempre he estado protegiéndote.

-Y estoy agradecida por todo eso, pero creeme, es tiempo de que yo empieze a tomar mis alas para volary no las tuyas.

Clyde vio a su hermana y suspiro

-¡De acuerdo, es mi turno!

* * *

 **Turno 5 –Clyde Demetrius- (1600 LP)**

 **(Deck: 24) (Extra Deck: 0) (Mano: 1) (Campo: 1 MT (1 Magia de campo)) (Cementerio: 4) (Banish: 10)**

\- De acuerdo, activo el efecto de Nivelador de Pesadillas desde mi cementerio y a coste de no hacer una invocación normal en este turno, puedo añadirla a mi mano y hacer una invocación especial de un monstruo LVL Pesadilla arquidemoniaca de uno o 2 niveles mayor que el monstruo LVL de mayor nivel en mi cementerio.

-¿Y cuáles son las probabilidades de que tengas ese dragón?

-Digamos que 1 entre 40, y lo tengo.-Clyde sonríe.-¡Así que aparece Dragón Pesadilla Arquidemoniaca LVL 4! ( **LVL 4 ATK 2000 DEF 2000)** Su efecto es simple, por cada carta que hay en el campo, mis oponentes reciben 1000 puntos de daño.

-¡Eso es más que suficiente para dejarnos abiertos ante el próximo ataque!- Jackleon se sorprendió. ¡Pero no eres listo! ¡Retiro mi casco del juego para hacer que durante este turno nadie pierda puntos de vida por efectos!

Clyde solo sonrió al ver que su efecto fue negado.

-Acabas de caer en mi trampa.

-¿Qué?-Pregunto Shields sorprendido.

-Veras, lo que quería era que tu monstruo activara el efecto.- Clyde tomo 5 cartas de su Deck y las retiro del juego.

-¡Ja! Acabas de perder.-Melissa se rio de Jackleon, ella entendió la indirecta.

-Pe-pero como.

-Usaste 3 efectos, eso hace que tu monstruo pierda 2400 puntos de ataque y su ataque sea de 1600, trataste de presumir este duelo para impresionar a Leo, ese fue tu error, tu exceso de confianza.

Clyde bajo su brazo.

-Ataca.-El dragón ataco directamente a Jackleon, sacándolo a volar y eliminándolo del duelo.

-¿He…fallado…?-Se preguntó Shields ante la derrota mientras estaba acostado viendo el cielo.

* * *

– **Jackleon Shields- (0 LP)**

 _ **JACKLEON SHIELDS HA SIDO ELIMINADO**_

 _ **El orden de turnos será el siguiente.- Clyde-Melissa-Bonnie-Melissa**_

 _ **El turno de Clyde acaba automáticamente.**_

* * *

 _ **-INFORME DEL DUELO- TURNO 5.**_

– **Clyde Demetrius- (1600 LP)**

 **(Deck: 19) (Extra Deck: 0) (Mano: 0) (Campo: 1 MT (1 Magia de campo) 1 M) (Cementerio: 4) (Banish: 15)**

– **Jackleon Shields- ELIMINADO**

– **Bonnie Demetrius- (5950 LP)**

 **(Deck: 35) (Extra Deck: 14) (Mano: 1) (Campo: 3MT) (Cementerio: 1) (Banish: 0)**

– **Mellisa Merlini- (10050 LP)**

 **(Deck: 39) (Extra Deck: 12) (Mano: 1) (Campo: 1 MT (1 de campo) 1 M (XYZ RANK 8 con 3 Materiales)) (Cementerio: 2) (Banish: 0)**

* * *

-Un momento…-John ve a un Clyde que solo mira el suelo con una sonrisa.

-Es tu turno de volar sola. ¡Derrotala Bonnie!

-Clyde está completamente desarmado, Merlini lo puede terminar en este turno.

-Es cierto.- Dalton vio la situación.- Puede usar su efecto, absorber el monstruo de Clyde y acabarlo en un turno.- ¿Bonnie lo salvara o podrá continuar el duelo por si sola? Recordemos que Clyde fue neutralizado ya que su Deck no tiene más de 20 cartas.

-¡Mi turno!

* * *

Una pantalla se encendió mientras que lo único que aparecían eran 6 letras, aparecían de manera tan rápida que a simple vista no hubieran tenido significado, pero que en realidad significaba una cosa

 _ **-V-R-A-I-N-S-**_

Entonces se creó lo que es Neo Link Vrains mientras una gran cantidad de cartas se iban hacia esa ciudad, entre las cuales se destacan las cartas principales de los Johnson, la de Lake y la de muchos amigos así como enemigos suyos.

Acto seguido se crearía un modelo de John, el cual se transformaría a Windmaker mientras que atrás de él se crearía Jazz, la IA que sustituye a Jessica en Vrains. Poco después John crearía una tabla digital que contendría los datos siguientes.

* * *

 _ **DECK: AVE DEFENSORA**_

 _ **TIPO: BESTIA ALADA**_

 _ **ESTILO: CONTROL DE CAMPO**_

 _ **HABILIDAD: PROTECCION**_

 _ **-WINDMAKER-**_

* * *

 _-Recuerdos que no desaparecen. Y recuerdos que si lo hicieron-_

Y luego se crearía un modelo de Jonia, la cual se transformaría en Winda, mientras que detrás de ella aparecia Ray, su Ignis de Luz, este modelo también crearía también una tabla que contendrían sus datos.

* * *

 _ **DECK: DRACOGEMA**_

 _ **TIPO: CYBERSE**_

 _ **ESTILO: OFENSIVO**_

 _ **HABILIDAD: SEGUNDA OPORTUNIDAD**_

 _ **-WINDA-**_

 _-Tranquilamente "AHORA CARGO…" esas escenas-_

La escena cambiaria a una en la cual Leaf estaría enfrente de una tumba con el nombre "Evangelice Angels" en una noche de lluvia, mientras que luego se invertiría la escena, pero en vez de Leaf, seria Jessica la que vería una tumba con el nombre "Franchesco Leville"

 _-Recuerdos que quedaron atrás, recuerdos borrados-_

La siguiente parte tendría a los 2 hermanos Demetrius preparando sus discos de duelos para entrar a Vrains y estos crearían en su pantalla la palabra "PASSWORD"

 _-¿Cuál era la contraseña?-_

Y luego en lugar de ver a los Demetrius veríamos a Leona entrar a Vrains, apareciendo en un puente donde estaría Pier detrás de ella. Para luego mostrarnos el cielo de Neo Link Vrains donde estarían Jupiter, Marte y Tierra viendo el panorama desde el cielo para luego retirarse con otras 5 figuras encapuchadas

 _-¡ACCEDIENDO! A los registros, recuerdos restaurados-_

 _-Desafía a tu "Yo interior"-_

Al retirarse esas 8 figuras, veríamos ahora en un edificio a 2 de los Salvadores de Vrains, Playmaker y Blue Girl, junto a Soulburner, Zaizen y a Ghost Girl y luego veríamos a 2 figuras importantes, las cuales son Aera Vento la cual estaba encadenada mientras un espíritu en forma de un águila similar a la de John la cubría, muestra y la última figura importante sería Handsome el cual estaba bebiendo un poco de café junto a Dalton y a Kimi

 _-Eres una red, el mundo se extiende más alla-_

 _-Repitiendo el presente-_

 _-¿Qué hay de ti? "Vive el presente"_

Luego de esto se veria a los 4 supervivientes del grupo de Joshua en sus D-Boards siguiendo un eclipse que estaba en el cielo mientras una lluvia de estrellas fugaces se mostraba al mismo tiempo

 _-Agarra la estrella fugaz en el cielo con tus manos-_

Volveriamos a ver a los 3 protagonistas de este arco, Lake, Jonia y John, los cuales estarían en sus D-Boards cada uno con 2 monstruos, uno a lado de ellos el cual es su monstruo As mientras que el otro estaría detrás de ellos, Lake quien estaba a lado de John tenia detrás de él una Princesa hermosa la cual tendría 8 alas, detrás de Jonia quien estaba a lado de John estaría un monstruo Dracogema el cual tendría 4 gemas, una azul, una morada, una blanca y una negra brillando en su pecho y detrás de John estaría el Aguila Real que uso en su duelo contra Joshua

 _-Supera el "Presente" con toda tu fuerza ¡GRITALO!-_

Los 3 aterrizarian en el Stardust Road y cada quien pondría su puño al frente de tal manera que cada puño estuviera a lado del otro y luego se desconectarían los 3, mostrando ese puño en el mundo real, el cual sería visto por toda la gente que ellos conocen y en la cual ellos confían, UPCD, PCD, Hanoi, Zaizen, Emma, Kusanagi, todos ellos en sus formas reales los cuales verían a los 3 chicos mientras un arcoíris se iluminaba atrás de ellos.

 _-Se libre, y dejame saberlo-_

* * *

 _ **Mientras tanto en el próximo cap.**_

-Jackleon fue un obstáculo algo facil de eliminar, sin embargo Melissa es una duelista que nos está complicando a ambos.-Inicio Clyde

La próxima escena muestra a demasiados monstuos XYZ en contra de los 2 hermanos Demetrius.

-¡Como rayos ha podido hacer eso sin necesidad de un LINK!-Comento Bonnie

-¡TRANQUILA CHICA, DEBES DIVERTIRTE!-Melissa sonreia al ver a Bonnie algo frustrada por algo, su sonrisa no era malvada, era de una persona completamente feliz.-¡LOS DUELOS SON PARA DIVERTIRTE!

Entonces muchos recuerdos empezarian a aparecer, entre los cuales estaban los 2 limpiando el jardin donde Leo se encontro con Aroma, otro en el que ellos veian un duelo con Vrains y otro en el que estaba viendo a los chicos en la playa ya que habian salido todos en las vacaciones de verano.

-¿Duelos por diversion?-Se pregunto Bonnie

* * *

 _ **El próximo capítulo de Yu-Gi-Oh! The Planetary Stones se llamara. ¡ENCIENDE TU JUEGO! ¡INTO THE VRAINS!  
**_

* * *

 **-DATOS LIBERADOS-**

 **-RECIBIENDO INFORMACION NUEVA-**

 **DUELISTA: JACKLEON SHIELDS**

 **INVOCACION: LINK**

 **DECK: MECANIARMAGGEDON**

 **TIPO: MAQUINA**

 **ESTILO: CONTROL DE CAMPO**

 **HABILIDAD: MECANIARMAGGEDON**

 **-MECANIARMAGGEDON- UNA VEZ POR DUELO, AL INICIO DEL DUELO PUEDES REDUCIR TODOS TUS PUNTOS DE VIDA A 0 PARA PODER INVOCAR UN "MECANIARMAGGEDON " A TU EXTRA MONSTER ZONE**

* * *

 **DUELISTA: MELISSA/MELLISA MERLINI**

 **INVOCACION: XYZ**

 **DECK: BRUJO**

 **TIPO: LANZADOR DE CONJUROS**

 **ESTILO: PODER OFENSIVO**

 **HABILIDAD: ¿?**

 **-¿?- NO HAY DATOS DE ESTA HABILIDAD**

* * *

 **El duelo de los Demetrius contra Jackleon y Melissa acaba de empezar y a pesar de ser un duelo de reclutamiento, se volvio algo tenso debido a que Bonnie y Clyde estaban contra una rival peligrosa como lo es Melissa, la chica es una persona muy agradable, pero eso no quita de que su Deck sea superior al de ambos, mas aun por el hecho de que Clyde tiene el Deck mermado gracias a Jackleon, tambien se va a explorar un poco acerca de Leona, y dentro de poco va a tener mas protagonismo que demostrara porque es la duelista #2 de la UPCD solo por detras de Lake (Era la 3 pero Pier fue obligado a dejar la escuela)  
**

 **¿Qué les deparara a los chicos en este arco? ¿Sera posible que llegue a haber alguna caída en el transcurso de esta historia? ¿Quién será la escuela que gane el intercolegial? Todas estas preguntas y mucho más se resolverán en esta historia.**

 **PD: Sobre el nombre de Melissa, honestamente tuve muchas confusiones sobre si dejarle como Mellisa o como Melissa, asi que ambos seran correctos para mi**

 **Bueno… SALU3 CHICOS.**


	17. ¡ENCIENDE TU JUEGO!

**Buenas, como ya saben la serie Yu-Gi-Oh Vrains es de su respectivo autor, asi como sus personajes y sus cartas, los OC de la historia son míos (Con excepciones de gente que quiera ayudar (?)) y las cartas de estos también son creadas por mí.**

 **Bueno, sin más relleno por el momento, que empiece el capítulo.**

* * *

El cielo era tranquilo en el Nuevo Vrains, Windmaker caia del cielo en su patineta, seguido de Dark Soul y luego Winda junto a Final Fantasy y Terraria para que estos sean seguidos por 8 personas más, el cielo mostraba al nuevo Vrains y entonces se crea la frase.

 _ **-BIENVENIDO A NEO LINK VRAINS-**_

 _ **-YU-GI-OH VRAINS: THE PLANETARY STONES-**_

Luego se regresan al mundo real, donde Jonathan Johnson caminaría a la universidad de profesionales, donde pasaría a su lado Leona Lionheart, su compañera de escuela.

 _-Nos damos cuenta que nuestras vidas-_

Luego pasaría a lado de Johnny un par de chicos de cabello rubio y blanco. Bonnie y Clyde Demetrius, un antiguo par de enemigos suyos que se volvieron sus amigos, aunque solo pasaron a su lado sin hacer ninguna interacción especial.

 _-No podrían durar por siempre-_

La perspectiva cambiaria hacia la entrada de la escuela donde John estaría viéndola, viendo a la mayoría de sus compañeros, entre los cuales están los que lo ayudaran en el intercolegial y los Element hackers.

 _-Nos encontramos vagando sin parar-_

Luego de esto John se voltearía y vería a su familia, a sus amigas Maki Howard y Jessica Lionheart, a su hermana Jonia Johnson así como su hermano Joshua Johnson y a la amiga de Jonia e hija adoptiva del director Dalton. Kimi Wong, John sonreiría al ver a todas esas personas y se iría con la gente de su escuela.

 _-En busca de su razón de ser-_

En otro lado nos mostrarían los 3 discos de duelo de los hermanos Johnson, el de John era el más actualizado, mientras que el de Jonia era como el de la academia de duelos del norte.

Y pasaría la escena a mostrarnos a Leaf Lake, el tipo al que se enfrentó John en su duelo de admisión, en el Stardust Road, el cual estaría viendo el cielo y atrás de él aparecería el espíritu de una chica de su edad, acto seguido los 2 rejuvenecerían de la nada y cambiarían de posiciones, siendo que ahora, ambos estaban cara a cara, como si fuera la primera vez que se conocieron

 _-Aun si esta no fuera la dirección-_

La escena cambiaria a una más trágica, en la cual estaría una chica encadenada de su tobillo, encerrada en lo que parece ser un baño, su mirada indicaba que ella había sido secuestrada y que quieren que la rescaten.

 _-Miremos siempre al futuro-_

La escena ahora pasaría con Jonia junto a Yusaku y Takeru, 2 víctimas del caso Lost, los cuales verían junto a sus 3 Ignis el atardecer, un atardecer el cual sería acompañado por los Zaizen, Ema y Kimi. Para que luego esta sea cambiada otra vez a John y a Jonia poniéndose sus discos de duelo enfrente de Joshua y convirtiéndose cada uno en su versión de Vrains, John en Windmaker y Jonia en Winda

 _-Y compartamos la esperanza-_

Entonces veríamos 5 escenas rapidas, la primera seria nos mostraba a la antigua pandilla de Joshua, donde de los 9 miembros, 5 tienen una X escrita con sangre en sus caras, dejando solo a Joshua, Sergey, Marvo y Beck sin esa X.

La segunda escena nos mostraría al padre de Pier detrás de una academia y con un grupo de personas arrodillándose ante él.

La tercera escena nos mostrarían a un policía, Handsome junto a 2 policías viendo un pizarrón lleno de tachuelas donde habían fotos de Stone Rock, Wind Vento, Aureo Vento y Sarah Moonlight con unas palabras que dicen "Hermandad de la Galaxia"

La cuarta escena nos mostraría a Leona Lionheart sorprendida, junto a un monstruo el cual parece ser su "Paladin del Cosmos Cecil" viendo al monstruo de Pier "General de Caos Golbez" junto al propio Pier, solo que con unas ropas más oscuras.

Y la última escena nos mostraría un periódico con la cara de Lake en el cual el encabezado dice. "SOLO PUEDE GANAR" y una palabra más "EXPULSION"

 _-¡DE UN NUEVO MAÑANA!-_

La siguiente escena estaría Lake, John y Jonia como sus avatares de Vrains escapando de 9 figuras encapuchadas, cada uno con sus monstruos ases, Ave Defensora Majestuosa Águila, Princesa Hermosa Caballera Evangelice y Dracogema Diamante, los 3 reciben un ataque explosivo pero escapan

 _-Dime si buscas, recuerdos perdidos en la oscuridad-_

En este momento se encuentra una chica de cabello blanco, de una apariencia muy similar a Aera, solo que esta es una máquina y no una persona, la chica recibiría muchos electroshocks mientras que se convertiría en Pier que a la vez recibiría esos electroshocks, ante la mirada de su padre que solo suspira de la decepción sin importarle el sufrimiento de su hijo

 _-Siento tu flama y esos impulsos que la luz traspasan-_

Aquí la escena se enfocaría en la pandilla de Joshua así como en los caballeros de Hanoi que estarían mirando el cielo, los cuales contemplarían los 7 a otras 7 personas, los cuales eran los compañeros caídos de Joshua así como los 2 caballeros Faust y Genome que habían muerto en la batalla contra la Hermandad de la Galaxia.

Luego pasaríamos con rápidas escenas en las cuales nos muestran a John usando su habilidad PROTECCION para protegerse de una explosión que iba directo hacia él, a Lake viendo a Evangelice ser destruida y luego usando CAUSA Y EFECTO= 0 para traerla de nuevo, a Jonia cayendo y activando su habilidad SEGUNDA OPORTUNIDAD y a Pier ardiendo en llamas mientras una máquina de destrucción aparecía detrás suyo.

 _-Comparto el mismo dolor que tú aun sientes-_

Luego de eso veríamos a 7 duelistas volar casi al mismo tiempo, estos eran Mellisa Merlini, Jackleon Shields, Taylor Dunn, Jacob Cass, Aroma Flowers, a Clyde y a Bonnie Demetrius

 _-1...2…3... 1...2…3… ¡CON TU ALMA! ¡YEAH! ¡YEAH!-_

También veríamos una figura femenina casi imperceptible volar lejos de ellos y luego aparecerían Leaf, John y Leona señalando hacia adelante.

 _-Y juntos, y juntos ¡AVANZAR!-_

Luego de esto solo aparecerían a 9 personas, de las cuales caminarían, lo único que se notaban es que el primero y el segundo eran rubios de cabello arreglado con coleta y largo, la tercera era una Wind Vento conocida como Tierra, la cuarta chica sería una de cabello negro con blanco la cual es Sarah Moonlight, alias Marte, el quinto seria Stone Rock, conocido como Júpiter, el sexto sería una persona que va completamente encapuchada, la séptima sería una mujer que por sus ropas parece que es una mujer de la alta clase con vestimenta de la realeza, el octavo seria el tan afamado Rox Tigers mientras que el noveno solo se notaría su apariencia joven y su cabello largo y castaño, todos ellos sin que sus caras se vean se arrodillarían ante Eclipsor, el cual se quitaría su máscara y solo mostraría un ojo rojo y una parte de su cabello que era amarilla.

* * *

-Un momento…-John ve a un Clyde que solo mira el suelo con una sonrisa.

-Es tu turno de volar sola. ¡Derrotala Bonnie!

-Clyde está completamente desarmado, Merlini lo puede terminar en este turno.

-Es cierto.- Dalton vio la situación.- Puede usar su efecto, absorber el monstruo de Clyde y acabarlo en un turno.- ¿Bonnie lo salvara o podrá continuar el duelo por si sola? Recordemos que Clyde fue neutralizado ya que su Deck no tiene más de 20 cartas.

-¡Mi turno!

* * *

 **Turno 6–Mellisa Merlini- (10050 LP)**

 **(Deck: 39) (Extra Deck: 12) (Mano: 1) (Campo: 1 MT (1 de campo) 1 M (XYZ RANK 8 con 3 Materiales)) (Cementerio: 2) (Banish: 0)**

-¡Robo!-La chica roba una carta mas.- Y activo ¡HiperFusion Brillante XYZ!

-¡Que!-Se preguntaron los Demetrius.

-Cuando esta carta se activa, puedo fusionar monstruos XYZ desde todos nuestros cementerios a coste de pagar 1000 puntos de vida por cada uno, solo que el monstruo invocado será destruido al final del turno.

-Un momento. ¡No puedes hacer eso!-Bonnie señalo a Melissa.- Tú ya tienes un XYZ en el campo.

-Exacto. Pero… ¿Quién dijo que caería en mi campo? El monstruo invocado por Fusion por esta carta caerá en el campo del oponente

– **Mellisa Merlini- (8050 LP)**

-¿Eso es una…-Empezo John

-Invocación de Fusión…-Continuo Clyde

-Con XYZ?-Siguio Bonnie

-¿En su campo?-Termino Jackleon

-¡Exacto!

-Ya veo porque la quieres en nuestro equipo Dalton.

-Es una chica mucho potencial.

-¡Fusiono a mis Brujos Brillantes para crear al BRUJO DEL BRILLO OSCURO! ¡CREADOR DEL FINAL!

Un tornado aparece desde el cementerio absorbiendo al par de monstruos.

-¡BRUJO DEL BRILLO OSCURO, APARECE Y CREA EL FINAL DE TUS OPONENTES! ¡INVOCACION FUSION, APARECE RANGO 8 SOLDADO DEL BRILLO OSCURO CREADOR DEL FINAL! **(XYZ FUSION RANK 8 ATK: 3000 DEF: 2500)**

-Esto es bueno.- Comento Bonnie.- Tenemos un monstruo poderoso en nuestro campo.

-No por mucho. ¡Cuando mi Brujo del Brillo Oscuro no esta con la dueña original de la carta, es destruido y todos sus materiales son invocados en mi campo ignorando sus condiciones de invocación!

-¿Qué?-Se asustaron los 2 Demetrius. Al ver a los 3 magos de Merlini enfrente suyo.

-¡Activo mi última carta en mano, Resurrecion de la Brujeria! Cuando un monstruo Brujo de atributo luz u oscuridad fue destruido en este turno puedo invocarlo, pero no puedo atacar durante este turno. Y absorbo al dragon de Clyde por el efecto de mi XYZ rango 8.- Continuo la tipa seleccionando al monstruo de Clyde.

-¡Activo Juramento a la Fantasía!- Todos los efectos que seleccionen monstruos son negados.

-Chica lista.- Acabo mi turno con el efecto de mi Brujo Brillante, cada que termine mi turno, puedo destruir cartas mágicas y trampas equivalente a las cartas mágicas y trampas de ustedes.

-¡Y ahí se van nuestras cartas!

Acto seguido todas las cartas de ambos fueron destruidas, quedándose vacios

-Esa tipa esta armada hasta los dientes.

-Mi próximo turno puede que sea el último.-Confirmo Bonnie.- Debo aguantar todo lo que pueda.

* * *

 _ **-INFORME DEL DUELO- TURNO 6.**_

– **Clyde Demetrius- (1600 LP)**

 **(Deck: 14) (Extra Deck: 0) (Mano: 0) (Campo 0 MT 0 M) (Cementerio: 5) (Banish: 20)**

– **Jackleon Shields- ELIMINADO**

– **Bonnie Demetrius- (5950 LP)**

 **(Deck: 35) (Extra Deck: 14) (Mano: 1) (Campo: 0MT) (Cementerio: 4) (Banish: 0)**

– **Mellisa Merlini- (8050 LP)**

 **(Deck: 39) (Extra Deck: 11) (Mano: 1) (Campo: 1 MT (1 de campo) 4 M (2 XYZ RANK 4, 1 XYZ FUSION RANK 8 y un XYZ RANK 8 con 2 Materiales)) (Cementerio: 2) (Banish: 0)**

* * *

 **Turno 7–Bonnie Demetrius- (5950 LP)**

 **(Deck: 35) (Extra Deck: 15) (Mano: 1) (Campo: 3MT) (Cementerio: 1) (Banish: 0)**

-¡Robo!-La chica robo su carta.- Coloco una carta bocabajo. Eso va a ser todo.

* * *

 _ **-INFORME DEL DUELO- TURNO 7.**_

– **Clyde Demetrius- (1600 LP)**

 **(Deck: 14) (Extra Deck: 0) (Mano: 0) (Campo 0 MT 0 M) (Cementerio: 5) (Banish: 20)**

– **Jackleon Shields- ELIMINADO**

– **Bonnie Demetrius- (5950 LP)**

 **(Deck: 34) (Extra Deck: 14) (Mano: 1) (Campo: 1 MT) (Cementerio: 4) (Banish: 0)**

– **Mellisa Merlini- (8050 LP)**

 **(Deck: 39) (Extra Deck: 11) (Mano: 1) (Campo: 1 MT (1 de campo) 4 M (2 XYZ RANK 4, 1 XYZ FUSION RANK 8 y un XYZ RANK 8 con 3 Materiales)) (Cementerio: 2) (Banish: 0)**

* * *

-Creo que ese es tu limite Bonnie Demetrius.

-Sí, terminame en tu siguiente fase de batalla.

-Como gustes.

* * *

 **Turno 8–Mellisa Merlini- (8050 LP)**

 **(Deck: 38) (Extra Deck: 11) (Mano: 1) (Campo: 1 MT (1 de campo) 4 M (2 XYZ RANK 4, 1 XYZ FUSION RANK 8 y un XYZ RANK 8 con 2 Materiales)) (Cementerio: 2) (Banish: 0)**

-¡Robo! ¡Batalla, acaben con Bonnie mis brujos.

La chica solo miro seriamente la situación y activo una carta trampa.- ¡ACTIVO MI CARTA TRAMPA WABOKU! Cuando esta carta se activa, no recibirmos daño de batalla durante este turno y todos los monstruos no pueden ser destruidos por batalla.

-Bueno, acabare la fase de batalla.

-¡Y en respuesta a eso activo esta carta!

-¿Qué?-Respondió Melissa.

-Esta trampa se llama Batalla pareja, y si no tengo cartas más que esta la puedo activar desde mi mano, y el efecto de esta me permite retirar bocabajo del juego todas las cartas en campo hasta que igualemos en número.

-Pero si no tienen cartas.

-Y por eso te quedas sin campo al igual que nosotros

-En pocas palabras, acabo mi turno.- Termino Melissa sin colocar nada

* * *

 _ **-INFORME DEL DUELO- TURNO 8.**_

– **Clyde Demetrius- (1600 LP)**

 **(Deck: 14) (Extra Deck: 0) (Mano: 0) (Campo 0 MT 0 M) (Cementerio: 6) (Banish: 20)**

– **Jackleon Shields- ELIMINADO**

– **Bonnie Demetrius- (5950 LP)**

 **(Deck: 34) (Extra Deck: 14) (Mano: 0) (Campo: 0 MT) (Cementerio: 7) (Banish: 0)**

– **Mellisa Merlini- (8050 LP)**

 **(Deck: 38) (Extra Deck: 11) (Mano: 2) (Campo: 1 MT (1 de campo) 0 M) (Cementerio: 4) (Banish: 4)**

* * *

-(La chica no coloco ninguna de sus 2 cartas, pero que hara…)-Pregunto Clyde.-¡Es mi turno!

* * *

 **Turno 9–Clyde Demetrius- (1600 LP)**

 **(Deck: 14) (Extra Deck: 0) (Mano: 0) (Campo 0 MT 0 M) (Cementerio: 5) (Banish: 20)**

-¡Robo! Y es hora de mostrar mi nueva habiliad. ¡SUPER NIVELADOR DE PESADILLAS 2!

Unos monstruos aparecerían del cementerio de Clyde, los DPA LVL 1,3 y 4.

-¡Puedo retirar a estos 3 monstruos del juego y robar 3 cartas, si algunas de estas 3 cartas es un Dragon Pesadilla Arquidemoniaca puedo invocarlo ignorando sus condiciones de invocación! Solo que si no es un dragon, debo recibir 700 puntos de daño.

-Tiene menos de medio Deck para jugar y no sabe cual de estas cartas es un DPA, puede haber perdid todos, si falla será su final..-Comento Jackleon.- Se jugara un todo o nada.

-¡PRIMERA CARTA!- Clyde la roba.- No es un DPA, por lo que recibo 700 puntos de daño.

* * *

– **Clyde Demetrius- (900 LP)**

 _ **ESTADO CRITICO CLYDE DEMETRIUS TIENE 900 LP**_

* * *

-¿Crees que lo logre?-Pregunto Solaria a Lunaria.

-No estoy segura.

-¡SEGUNDA CARTA!-Clyde la roba.- No es un DPA, carajo.

* * *

– **Clyde Demetrius- (200 LP)**

 _ **ESTADO CRITICO CLYDE DEMETRIUS TIENE 200 LP**_

* * *

-¡TODO O NADA, MI ROBO DEL DESTINO! ¡APARECE MI DRAGON PESADILLA ARQUIDEMONIACA OSCURA!-Clyde roba su tercera carta y era en efecto ese monstruo.

-¡Imposible!-Merlini se sorprendio.

-No me lo puedo creer.-Shields se sorprendio al igual que todo el mundo.

-¡Como es que supo que monstruo robo!-Se preguntó Bonnie.

-Cuando sientes un vínculo demasiado grande con ese Deck, puedes saber que carta robaras. ¡APARECE MI DRAGON PESADILLA ARQUIDEMONIACA OSCURA! **(LVL 8 ATK: ¿? DEF: ¿?)-** Este monstruo ganara ataque equivalente a los Dragones Pesadilla Arquidemoniaca que hayan aparecido en este duelo x 1000.

-¡3000 puntos!

-¡Y continuo con su efecto! Todos los jugadores tendrán que descartar su mano que en total son 4 cartas.-Las 4 cartas fueron descartadas y el ataque del monstruo sube en 4000 puntos.

-Este es mi poder final Melissa.- Clyde suspira.- No será suficiente, pero le dejare a Bonnie el terreno limpio.- ¡BATALLA DRAGON PESADILLA OSCURA!

La chica se asustó y entonces una gran explosión hubo en toda la escuela, muchos estudiantes salieron a ver que paso.

– **Mellisa Merlini- (1050 LP)**

-Al final del turno, este monstruo se va y recibo un daño equivalente al daño que recibiste.-Clyde cerro sus ojos y fue rodeado de un aura roja.-En pocas palabras mis puntos de vida seran 0.

– **Clyde Demetrius- (0LP)**

* * *

 _ **CLYDE DEMETRIUS HA SIDO ELIMINADO**_

 _ **El orden de turnos será el siguiente.- Melissa-Bonnie**_

 _ **El turno de Clyde acaba automáticamente.**_

* * *

 _ **-INFORME DEL DUELO- TURNO 9.**_

– **Clyde Demetrius- ELIMINADO**

– **Jackleon Shields- ELIMINADO**

– **Bonnie Demetrius- (5950 LP)**

 **(Deck: 34) (Extra Deck: 14) (Mano: 0) (Campo: 1 MT) (Cementerio: 5) (Banish: 0)**

– **Mellisa Merlini- (1050 LP)**

 **(Deck: 38) (Extra Deck: 11) (Mano: 0) (Campo: 1 MT (1 de campo) 0M) (Cementerio: 6) (Banish: 4)**

* * *

-Melissa esta contra las cuerdas, pero tiene contra las cuerdas también a Bonnie, la que haga mejor su jugada en este momento va a ganar.- Jackleon comento.- Si Melissa roba algo bueno el duelo puede ser suyo.

* * *

 **Turno 10–Mellisa Merlini- (1050 LP)**

 **(Deck: 38) (Extra Deck: 11) (Mano: 0) (Campo: 1 MT (1 de campo) 0M) (Cementerio: 6) (Banish: 4)**

-¡Es hora de brillar!-La chica roba su carta.-Y activo Carta de la muerte, gracias a esto, puedo robar 3 cartas, solo que no puedo invocar de manera especial en este turno, y al final de mi turno las cartas en mi mano son descartada.

La chica entonces roba 3 cartas.

-Esas 3 cartas pueden definir el duelo.- Comento John.- Si Bonnie no tiene algo bueno puede ser el fin.

-¡Coloco 2 cartas bocabajo e invoco a mi campo la Espadachina Ruidosa LVL 3! **(LVL 3 ATK:1000 DEF: 1000)**

Clyde al ver que la chica usa monstruos LVL se sonroja un poco.

-Creo que me he enamorado.

-¡Clyde!

-¿Que? Ella usa monstruos LVL, ¿Quién usa monstruos LVL en estos dias?

Bonnie suspiro.

-Gracias por el halago Demetrius, luego tenemos una cita. Por ahora ¡BATALLA!

Bonnie recibiría un espadazo y recibiría algo de daño.

– **Bonnie Demetrius- (4950 LP)**

-Acabo mi turno.

* * *

 _ **-INFORME DEL DUELO- TURNO 10.**_

– **Clyde Demetrius- ELIMINADO**

– **Jackleon Shields- ELIMINADO**

– **Bonnie Demetrius- (4950 LP)**

 **(Deck: 34) (Extra Deck: 14) (Mano: 0) (Campo: 1 MT) (Cementerio: 5) (Banish: 0)**

– **Mellisa Merlini- (1050 LP)**

 **(Deck: 34) (Extra Deck: 11) (Mano: 0) (Campo: 3 MT (1 de campo) 1 M) (Cementerio: 6) (Banish: 4)**

* * *

 **Turno 11–Bonnie Demetrius- (4950 LP)**

 **(Deck: 34) (Extra Deck: 14) (Mano: 0) (Campo: 1 MT) (Cementerio: 7) (Banish: 0)**

-¡Mi turno!-Bonnie roba una carta y activa una carta que Merlini conocía.- Yo también tengo esta misma carta Merlini, asi que robo 3 cartas.-Bonnie roba 3 cartas mientras ve a su rival, la tensión se nota aunque Melissa sonríe y empieza a reírse.- ¿Qué te parece gracioso?

-¡QUE TE TOMAS EN SERIO UN DUELO!-La chica estaba que se moria de la risa.

-¡Pero si los duelos son para…!

-¡DIVERTIRSE CARAY!-Esa respuesta sorprendio a Bonnie.-¿Nunca te has divertido en un duelo?

-Divertirse en un duelo…

Clyde se sintió angustiado por esa pregunta, pues desde que Bonnie tiene memoria, nunca vieron los duelos como algo en lo que se podía divertir, si no como algo en lo cual tenías que sobrevivir

* * *

 _ **Hace unos meses**_

 _Clyde estaba comiendo en el jardín de la escuela, cerca de donde Leo encontró a Aroma Flowers, su hermana se había sentado ahí, John hablo con Dalton sobre todo el asunto y el los perdono, eso sí, tuvieron un castigo de 2 meses que consistía en arreglar el jardín que estaba algo dañado por los duelos ilegales de Clyde._

 _Clyde estaba arreglando unas flores mientras que su hermana pintaba una pared, era algo cansado, pero por lo menos era calmado, no había idiotas jodiendo su trabajo, algunas veces Dalton pasaba por ahí para hablar con Bonnie sobre los trabajos puesto que era su única alumna en clase y a veces por estas cosas._

 _Hasta que llego una pregunta que sorprendió a Clyde porque el honestamente tenía un punto de vista distinto._

 _-Ustedes 2 ¿Por qué tienen duelos?_

 _-Porque…_

 _-No quiero que me respondan.-Dalton contesto.- Quiero que piensen en porque tienen duelos.- El hombre se sentó en la fuente.- Quiero que reflexionen sobre el camino que tomaron, gracias a John y a Lake, no los expulse, pero podría haberlo hecho. Yo he visto sus expresiones en estos días en los que han estado arreglando y por lo que veo no parece afectarles tanto, sienten que ese castigo lo merecían.-El hombre se levantó de la fuente.- Si ustedes hubieran discutido conmigo sobre este castigo los hubiera dejado libres, ustedes viven recibiendo ordenes, entonces… ¿Por qué no pelear por lo suyo? Bueno, los dejo solos a ustedes 2.-Continuo Dalton._

 _¿Por qué peleamos?_

* * *

 _En otro lugar, los 2 estaban con otras cuentas en Vrains, viendo el duelo de Eagle Soul (Aera) y Dark Soul(Leaf) que era un Speed Duel, este era dominado casi por completo por Lake, solo que se dejaba recibir daño, hasta que se arto y derroto a la chica, esta en lugar de sentirse deprimida por la derrota se empezó a reir y felicito a Lake._

 _-¡Fue un buen duelo maestro Lake!-La chica le sonrio.-Me divertí mucho._

 _Lake solo sonrio un poco, el era un amargado a pesar del duelo con Clyde._

 _-Me sorprende que te diviertas habiendo perdido.-Leaf pregunto._

 _-Windmaker me enseño siempre a divertirte en los duelos.-Aera sonreía.- Deberías sonreír de vez en cuando._

 _-Algun dia.-Lake suspiro.- Como sea, tengo que irme._

 _-Cuidate._

 _-Igual.-Lake sonrio._

 _-(¿Cómo es que alguien puede sonreír luego de perder duelos?)-Se preguntó Bonnie_

* * *

 _En otro recuerdo, ella estaba en una playa junto a los chicos, Pier estaba besándose con Leona cerca de la playa, John estaba jugando con su hermana y con Kimi, Aera estaba comiendo algo de comida con Lake, Jessica y Maki, Clyde solo estaba dormido y no pensaba en nada, entonces Maki invitaría a Bonnie a comer junto con ellos, los 4 estaban platicando acerca de sus vidas y de una curiosidad muy grande que tenían en Lake._

 _-Oye maestro Lake. ¿Eva era tan buena persona?_

 _-Sí, de hecho me acuerdo que todas las veces que me enfrente a ella siempre perdía, no era porque era malo, si no por su manera de pensar en los duelos. "Diviértete en los duelos como si este fuera el ultimo que tendrías" Lo peor…-Leaf suspiro un poco.- Es que fui su ultimo duelo, que de hecho malamente lo pude ganar, creo que fue la última vez que me divertí en un duelo._

 _-¿Y el duelo que tuviste con Johnny?_

 _-Johnny será un buen amigo y todo eso, pero no me divertí siendo su examinador, más que nada porque el tipo me dijo en mi cara que el hubiese perdido el duelo si continuábamos, creeme, no he tenido ningún duelo que pueda decir que me ha hecho sudar la gota gorda de verdad. Y si les soy sincero cuando un duelo hace que de verdad piense que voy a perder y que este muy jodido, son duelos en los que de verdad me divierto._

 _-¿Diversión… en duelos?-Se preguntó la chica que nunca entendía porque los duelos eran divertidos para las personas_

* * *

De vuelta al presente Bonnie se miraba frustrada, no entendía porque todos se divertían en los duelos, para ella solo son batallas en las cuales solo podías ganar, ella estaba dudando de todo lo que pasaba, no entendía porque cuando ella veía duelo veía a los jugadores riéndose, ella no comprendió algo toda su vida.

-¡NO TODOS LOS DUELOS SON BATALLAS PARA DEMOSTRAR QUIEN ES EL MEJOR!-Le grito Merlini para que Bonnie se despertara.-Son solo para divertirse, está bien que pelees para ser mejor duelista, pero no todos los duelos son de vivir o morir, este es un duelo tranquilo, como un calentamiento al intercolegial, ahí debemos dar todo ¡ASI QUE NO TE DEPRIMAS Y CONTINUA!

Esa última frase despertó y Bonnie vio sus 3 cartas en mano. Debido al efecto de cartas de la muerte, descarto toda mi mano.

-¡Coloco 1 carta bocabajo! Y eso es todo.

* * *

 _ **-INFORME DEL DUELO- TURNO 11.**_

– **Clyde Demetrius- ELIMINADO**

– **Jackleon Shields- ELIMINADO**

– **Bonnie Demetrius- (4950 LP)**

 **(Deck: 30) (Extra Deck: 14) (Mano: 0) (Campo: 1 MT) (Cementerio: 7) (Banish: 0)**

– **Mellisa Merlini- (1050 LP)**

 **(Deck: 34) (Extra Deck: 11) (Mano: 0) (Campo: 3 MT (1 de campo) 1 M) (Cementerio: 6) (Banish: 4)**

* * *

 **Turno 12 –Mellisa Merlini- (1050 LP)**

 **(Deck: 34) (Extra Deck: 11) (Mano: 0) (Campo: 3 MT (1 de campo) 1 M) (Cementerio: 6) (Banish: 4)**

-Puedo activar el efecto de mi Espadachina, puedo sacrificar una carta bocabajo de mi campo, esta carta y no robar en mi turno para invocar en mi fase principal 1 a una Espadachina ruidosa LVL 5 **(LVL 5 ATK: 2300 DEF: 1000)**

-¡En tu fase de espera activo Chivos Expiatorios en mi campo! Cuando esta magia se activa puedo convocar 4 chivos expiatorios en modo de defensa. **(LVL 1 ATK:0 DEF: 0)**

-Hiciste una rápida decisión Bonnie, y una muy inteligente.- Comento Melissa mientras su monstruo aparecía.- Una vez que mi monstruo aparece en campo puedo activar mi carta trampa, AUMENTO DE NIVEL DEFINITIVO, LA ESPADA MAESTRA. Esta carta me permite invocar un monstruo guerrero LVL de un nivel que sea el doble que el monstruo con nivel más alto de mi campo.

-¡Es nivel 5!-Bonnie se asusta mientras ve a una espadachín legendaria aparecer en frente de sus ojos.

-¡POR LO TANTO DESDE MI DECK VA A APARECER LA ESPADACHIN RUIDOSA LVL 10! **(LVL 10 ATK: 3000 DEF: 3000)** Cuando esta carta entra, no puede ser destruida por batalla por monstruos cuyo nivel o rango sea menor a 10 y puede negar efectos de cartas mágicas que se activen en el campo y destruirlas, aparte puede meter daño de perforación y si hace daño el oponente recibe la mitad del ataque de mi monstruo de daño por efecto.

-¡Esto no es bueno!

-¡DESTRUYE A SU CHIVO!

La espadachín partió a la mitad al chivo de Bonnie, y quitándole una cantidad drástica de puntos de vida.

– **Bonnie Demetrius- (1950 LP)**

-¡Y por efecto de mi monstruo pierdes 1500 puntos de mi vida!

El espadachín le da un espadazo a Bonnie, dejándola peor.

* * *

– **Bonnie Demetrius- (450 LP)**

 _ **ESTADO CRITICO BONNIE DEMETRIUS TIENE 450 LP**_

* * *

-Este robo decidirá quien ganara el duelo. ¿Serás tú? ¿Seré yo? ¡DIVIERTETE CON TU CARTA AMIGA!-Melissa sonrió una vez más.- Acabo mi turno.

* * *

 _ **-INFORME DEL DUELO- TURNO 12.**_

– **Clyde Demetrius- ELIMINADO**

– **Jackleon Shields- ELIMINADO**

– **Bonnie Demetrius- (450 LP)**

 **(Deck: 30) (Extra Deck: 14) (Mano: 0) (Campo: 1 MT 3M) (Cementerio: 8) (Banish: 0)**

– **Mellisa Merlini- (1050 LP)**

 **(Deck: 34) (Extra Deck: 11) (Mano: 0) (Campo: 1 MT (1 de campo) 1 M) (Cementerio: 8) (Banish: 4)**

* * *

 **Turno 13–Bonnie Demetrius- (450 LP)**

 **(Deck: 30) (Extra Deck: 14) (Mano: 0) (Campo: 1 MT 3M) (Cementerio: 8) (Banish: 0)**

-¡Este es el verdadero robo del destino!-Bonnie roba su última carta sin verla hasta que abre sus ojos y la ve.

-¡Activo el segundo efecto de mi monstruo! Si la carta que robaste es una carta mágica debes descartarla y recibirás 500 puntos de daño

-¡En respuesta a tu efecto activo mi carta mágica, Resurrección de Fantasía Veloz!

-¿Que?

-Si esta carta es robada durante mi fase de robo, puedo activarla desde mi mano y revivir a un LINK a mi campo solo que sus efectos seran negados y su ataque será de 0. ¡REVIVE IFRIT!

-¿Y eso qué?

-Pues que eso me dara la victoria, uso a mis 4 monstruos para una ultima invocación LINK.

-Un LINK 4…-John se sorprendió.-Un momento, en ningún momento Bonnie ha usado su habilidad intocable.

-Es cierto.-Clyde se preguntó.- De hecho desde que se recuperó no la ha vuelto a usar

-¡ESTE ES EL PODER DE LA FANTASIA! ¡Y ES MI TURNO DE HACERLA REALIDAD!

Un último portal de LINK se abrió, este señalo a los 4 puntos cardinales, norte, sur, este y oeste.

-¡DRAGON DE OTRO MUNDO, APARECE Y CREA TU REALIDAD EN ESTE MUNDO! ¡INVOCACION LINK! ¡APARECE LINK 4! ¡CRIATURA DE FANTASIA BAHAMUT! **(LINK 4 ATK: 3000 Arriba-Derecha-Abajo-Izquierda)** Activo su efecto, si esta carta es invocada puedo equiparle un monstruo LINK, y por lo tanto Ifrit se equipa a él.- Ifrit vuelve a aparecer colocándose detrás de Bahamut.- ¡BATALLA!

-Ira por un ataque suicida.-Se sorprendió Melissa.- Sera posible que.-No pudo terminar su frase porque los 2 monstruos explotaron solo que al disiparse el humo solo el espadachín había desaparecido.

-Una vez por turno, si esta carta fuese a ser destruida puedo enviar del juego a un monstruo LINK equipado con esta carta y esta carta ganara su ataque.

-¡No tiene sentido hacer eso!-Contesto Jackleon al ver el monstruo con 5300 puntos de ataque.- ¡No podrás atacar!

-¿Estás seguro? ¡ACTIVO MI HABILIDAD, BATALLA FINAL! Una vez por duelo puedo activar esta habilidad y atacar de nuevo con todos mis monstruos, solo que si no gano en esta fase de batalla perderé el duelo.

-Lo logro…-Clyde sonrió.- ¡DALE BONNIE!

-¡ESTE FUE UN GRAN DUELO!-Melissa sonríe.

-Lo fue.- Bonnie sonrió y ambas chicas empezaron a reírse hasta que las 2 se calmaron.

-Continua.

Bonnie solo suspiro.- ¡Ataca directamente BAHAMUT!

El ataque fue directo, Melissa no tenía nada para contrarrestar el ataque y entonces se escuchó una explosión, Melissa estaba sonriendo mientras estaba recostada en el suelo con sus puntos de vida en 0

– **Mellisa Merlini- (0 LP)**

* * *

Cuando las chicas se dieron la mano, un auto llego, era Lake quien en ese momento quien corrió bastante agitado.

-¡JOHN! ¡CLYDE! ¡BONNIE! ¡DEBO HABLAR CON USTEDES Y CON LEONA EN ESTE MALDITO INSTANTE!

Dalton se sorprende, mientras detiene un poco a Lake.

-¿Qué paso?

-Descubrí su ubicación.

Nadie comprendió por un momento de que cosa hablaba Lake, nadie con excepción de John.

-¿Dónde está Aera?-John contesto agitado.

-Busquemos a Leo y te digo donde mierda esta.-Lake respondió pero la doctora Kyoko también había llegado, esta vio a John con algo de culpa por lo que le hicieron a Jonia.

-¿Qué hace ella aqui?-John pregunto molesto.

-Ve por Leona y hablamos de esto. Mejor lo hablamos ahora que veo que ya viene hacia aca.-Respondió Leaf mientras se secaba el sudor de la frente.

-¿Qué paso?-Pregunto Leona hasta que se sorprendió también por ver a Vyra.

-Descubrimos el paradero de Aera y de Pier.-Respondió la pelirroja.-Pero necesito hablarlo con los amigos de tu hermana John.

-¿Y porque debería confiar en ti doctora?-Pregunto John bastante desconfiado.

-Podemos realizar esto sin ti, pero mientras más gente de confianza tengamos mejor.-Respondio la doctora.- Aun podemos alcanzar a salvar a Aera.

-(Salvar a Aera…) ¿Y Pier?

Baira miro triste el piso.

-Le lavaron el cerebro y le borraron todos sus recuerdos desde el día que conoció a Leo, en pocas palabras, lo único que recuerda era cuando era una simple marioneta de su padre...-Comento la pelirroja mientras todos le miraban sorprendidos.-Enviamos a unos caballeros de Hanoi a investigar eso, pero ambos murieron, por él.

-(No… Esto no es verdad…)-La chica se tapó la boca y soltó unas lágrimas al ver el video de Pier en contra de los caballeros de Hanoi.

* * *

 _ **Turno 6-Pier Leville- (1000 LP)**_

 _ **(Deck: 30) (Extra Deck: 15) (Mano: 3) (Campo: 0MT 3M) (Cementerio: 4) (Banish: 0)**_

* * *

 _-¡Debes reaccionar Pier, ellos te están manipulando!-Uno de los caballeros de Hanoi trato de convencerlo.-Ellos están usándote como una máquina, están experimentando contigo._

 _Los 2 Cracking Dragon estaban enfrente de él, ambos sabían que estaban frente a un peligro inminente, pero todo sea por Hanoi y por el deseo de vengar a 2 de sus líderes caídos y a muchos de sus compañeros._

 _-No me interesa en lo absoluto lo que piensen ustedes 2 de mi familia.- La verdadera naturaleza de Pier había salido.- Robo.-Pier vio su carta muy serio y vio a ambos.- Ustedes 2 conocerán el verdadero infierno. ¡ACTIVO MI CARTA MAGICA AGUJERO NEGRO DE LA HIPERMUERTE! les diré los efectos de esta carta. Mis monstruos ganan 500 puntos de ataque y los tuyos pierden 1000, todos los monstruos cambian a tipo de oscuridad, aparte esa carta no puede ser destruida por efectos de otras cartas. Y el que pierda el duelo… ¡Morirá!_

* * *

Dalton y John se sorprendieron al ver eso de Pier.- ¡Esa carta!-Los 2 gritaron al mismo tiempo, haciendo que Kyoko pausara el video.

-Con esa carta Rox Tigers mato a Faust y a Genome-Eso lo escucharon los 2 atentamente.- El que muchos conocen como campeón del mundo es uno de los mas importantes miembros de esta organización.

* * *

 _Pier vio otra carta de su mano. ¡DE MI MANO ACTIVO MI CARTA MAGICA CONTINUA MUNDO OMEGA! Con esta carta todos mis monstruos en campo son inmunes a alteraciones de puntos de ataque y defensa y puedo sacrificar a 3 monstruos de mi campo e invocar desde mi Deck o cementerio un monstruo "OMEGA" de nivel 12 a mi campo. ¡APARECE ARMA DEFINITIVA OMEGA!_ _ **(LVL 12 ATK: 5000 DEF:5000)**_

* * *

Esa carta hizo que Leaf se agitara y retrocediera del miedo.

-¿Leaf?-Leona miro aterrorizado a su amigo.- ¿E-Ese era tu-tu antiguo de-deck?

-Si… ¡COMO ES QUE PIER LO TIENE!

* * *

 _-¡ACTIVO EL EFECTO DE OMEGA! Cuando esta carta entra en campo, se vuelve inmune a la destrucción por efectos de cartas mágicas, trampas y monstruos cuyos niveles y rangos sean menor a 12, cuyos Links sea meno cuyo ataque original sea menor a 5000, Mientras esta carta este en campo, cuando se realiza el primer ataque de una fase de batalla, el ataque se niega y todos los monstruos cuyos ataques no sean los originales seran destruidos y todos los dueños originales de los monstruos destruidos recibirán puntos de daño equivalentes a la suma de los ataques originales de todos los monstruos destruidos.._

 _-Los ataques de nuestros monstruos son de 3000._

 _-Pero debido a que el efecto del agujero reduce el ataque de sus monstruos en 1000, ambos son afectados y ambos recibirán un daño total de 6000 puntos._

 _-¡QUE!_

 _-¡DESAPAREZCAN ESCORIAS!-Pier grito.- ¡OMEGA, USA TU AGUJERO NEGRO DEL FINAL!_

 _La máquina cargo su ataque y fue directo por los 2 caballeros de Hanoi, explotando sobre los caballeros, estos fueron rodeados de un aura oscura pero Pier tomo el video para evitar que lo mórbido se viera y vio a la cámara que tenía uno de los caballeros._

 _-Leona Lionheart, ¿Crees que soy tan estúpido para creer que los caballeros de Hanoi no me grabarían? Mi padre dice que el Deck que tenia de Caos no me serviría para nada, así que te lo acabo de enviar en Vrains, quiero verte a ti lo más pronto posible, te esperare en estas coordenadas, no será una trampa, solo quiero probar el poder del Deck omega contra la que dicen que fue mi gran rival. Adiós._

* * *

La grabación se cortó y Leona le dio un abrazo inesperado a Lake, el miedo que impuso Pier era uno de los buenos, todos estaban asustados mientras que Kyoko veía muy seria todo.

-¿Qué carajos haces?

-Tener miedo.-Leona contesto muy nerviosa.- ¿Por qué Pier se dejó manipular? ¿Por qué no lucho?

-No se.- John contesto.- Pero no iras sola.- John se señaló a si mismo.- Iré contigo.

-¿Cuándo iras a verlo?

-En esta noche.

-De acuerdo.-Respondió Johnny.- Te esperare en la noche.

Kyoko suspiro.

-Estamos en una situación bastante problemática, debemos hacer nuestros planes de maneras diferentes, ellos están viendo casi todo lo que hacemos, principalmente ponen un ojo en Lake, así que no te meterás por ahora Leaf.-La chica empezó a irse.- Por cierto Johnny, tu hermana recibirá una visita en su trabajo, Ryoken ira a verla.

-¿QUE?

-Él es como un hijo para mí, pero sé que probara a Jonia, me gustaría que no interfieras.

-Confió en ella, pero no en ustedes. ¿Cómo sé que no irán por su Ignis?

-El Ignis no es algo que nos importe en estos momentos, aparte tenemos ambos un enemigo en común, Lake es el único de todo Den City que puede hacerle frente solo a algunos miembros, ni siquiera Playmaker o Revolver les puede hacer frente.

-Es cierto.-Respondió Dalton.- Mi hija y Jonia malamente pudieron con Júpiter, de hecho perdieron y de no ser por la habilidad de Jonia no sé qué les hubiera pasado.

-De acuerdo.-Jonathan contesto.- Pero me entero de que le pasa algo a Jonia y no les ayudo en una mierda.

-De acuerdo.-Ambos se dieron la mano y todo el mundo se retiró del lugar con excepción de Dalton

* * *

En la noche, Jonia estaba terminando de trabajar, eran las 8 y Aoi dijo que pasaría por ella, ambas se darían un abrazo de amigas, las 2 se llevaban muy bien por la relación amistosa que tenía Aoi con John así como Blue Angel y Windmaker.

-¿Ya acabaste de trabajar?

-Si.-Comento Jonia.- ¿Cómo te fue en el reclutamiento?

-Conseguí a todos los participantes, de hecho tuve que estar casi medio día con Kimi para seleccionar a los que iban a participar.

-2 personas se encontrarían atrás de Aoi, la cual se sorprendería Jonia, Akira salio del auto y Emma también, los 4 estaban viendo a 2 personas, Spectre y Ryoken.

-Jonia Johnson, he venido para probarte.-Ryoken comento de manera seria

Aoi se puso por delante de su amiga.

-¡No dejare que le hagas algo Revolver!

-Aoi.-Akira le toco la espalda a su hermana.- He estado en contacto con él, él quiere probar a Jonia a ver si esta lista para el rescate de la chica desaparecida. De hecho, también hable con él para que te probaran a ti a ver si estabas lista para enfrentar al mundo, tu oponente será el.-Continuo Zaizen señalando a Spectre.- Aquel que te hizo en cierta parte despertar el hecho de que odiabas a Blue Angel será tu prueba de que estas preparada.

Spectre se vio algo estresado por esto.

-Yo tampoco quiero hacer esto, pero Ryoken quiere que lo haga.

-Spectre, calmate, solo vamos a probar a estas 2 duelistas, nada de trucos sucios, ni de hackeos a la mente, ambos tenemos un enemigo en común. ¿Entendiste?

-Si maestro Ryoken.

Jonia se quedó viendo a Aoi y ambas asintieron con la cara mientras encendían sus discos de duelo.

-¿Estás listo para esto Aoi?

-Cuando gustes.- Las 2 chicas ponen sus Decks en sus discos.

-Spectre, no te contengas.

-¿Crees que lo iba a hacer?

-¡DUELO!

* * *

Mientras tanto en Vrains, John y Leona estaban yendo rumbo a donde estaba Pier, Leona tenía algo de miedo, John lo notaba.

-¿F.F? ¿Estás bien?-Pregunto Windmaker quien estaba junto a Jazz.

-Honestamente no. Temo de que esto sea una trampa por parte de Pier y que al final acabemos los 2 en problemas.

-Hermana...-Jazz vio a Leona.-¿Tu no habías dicho de que no tendrías miedo de tener duelos contra Pier ni Lake, que tu querías estar a su nivel?

-Cierto, pero es que los nervios me matan, aparte no es nuestro Pier, es el Pier de la Hermandad de la Galaxia.-Leona vio el edificio en el que estaba Pier y se paró en la azotea, John salto hacia ahí también, Pier entonces se apareció, viendo a ambos duelistas, este Pier ya no era el mismo de antes, su cabello fue teñido a color oscuro, tenia una bufanda de color café, una gabardina marron abierta que mostraba una camisa naranja pegada que mostraba los musculos del pecho de Pier, también traía unos pantalones marrones con cinturón gris y zapatos negros

-Leona Lionheart, conocida como la Element Hacker Final Fantasy, es un gusto verte por primera vez.

-¿De verdad no te acuerdas de mi Pier Leville?

-No, Magnus dijo que me borro todos los recuerdos que tuve contigo por algo que tu familia le hizo a la mia.

-¿Hablas de la muerte de Franchesco Leville?

-Exacto, quiero saber cosas de eso.-Pier entonces chasqueo sus dedos y creo unos anillos que encerraron las muñecas y cuchillos de Windmaker.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué es esto?-Entonces John fue inmediatamente desconectado de Vrains y al despertar en el mundo real, la computadora en la que Jessica estaba como Jazz exploto enfrente de ella.

-¿Qué acaba de pasar?-Se preguntó la chica paralitica.

De vuelta en Vrains, Final Fantasy se dio cuenta de que John y Jazz no estaba. Leo abrió la interfaz para comunicarse con Jessica pero fue inútil también.

-Es una desconexión forzada.-Magnus se apareció en el lugar y hablo con Leo.- Veras, yo no quiero los estorbos cerca, pero tu serás la prueba del poder de la Hermandad de la Galaxia.-Magnus mostraría una esfera de luz blanca.- Estos son los recuerdos de Pier Leville, si ganas el duelo los podras recuperar, pero si no ganas, los destruiré, puedes irte, pero revelare tu identidad a todo el mundo y la policía iria a arrestarte a ti, a tu hermana por complice y a tus amigos por estar en ello, incluyendo al presidente que es el padre de Windmaker, es mas subiré la apuesta, si no ganas revelare todo.-Magnus sonrio.- Asi que… ¿Tus amigos? ¿O tu vida?

Leona tenía miedo, no tenía a nadie cerca, pero vio las cartas de Pier, las de Guerreros del Caos, esto era una situación perder-perder, pero debía afrontarla.

-Estas cartas son lo único que me queda del Pier que yo conoci, del Pier que salio conmigo.- La chica decidio hacer un mezclado en el Deck.- Si no puedo salvarlo a él, por lo menos poder salvar a mis amigos.- Leona preparo su disco de duelo y se decidio a empezar el duelo que podría ser el final de todo.

-¡AL DUELO!

* * *

Una pantalla se encendió mientras que lo único que aparecían eran 6 letras, aparecían de manera tan rápida que a simple vista no hubieran tenido significado, pero que en realidad significaba una cosa

 _ **-V-R-A-I-N-S-**_

Entonces se creó lo que es Neo Link Vrains mientras una gran cantidad de cartas se iban hacia esa ciudad, entre las cuales se destacan las cartas principales de los Johnson, la de Lake y la de muchos amigos así como enemigos suyos.

Acto seguido se crearía un modelo de John, el cual se transformaría a Windmaker mientras que atrás de él se crearía Jazz, la IA que sustituye a Jessica en Vrains. Poco después John crearía una tabla digital que contendría los datos siguientes.

 _ **DECK: AVE DEFENSORA**_

 _ **TIPO: BESTIA ALADA**_

 _ **ESTILO: CONTROL DE CAMPO**_

 _ **HABILIDAD: PROTECCION**_

 _ **-WINDMAKER-**_

 _-Recuerdos que no desaparecen. Y recuerdos que si lo hicieron-_

Y luego se crearía un modelo de Jonia, la cual se transformaría en Winda, mientras que detrás de ella aparecia Ray, su Ignis de Luz, este modelo también crearía también una tabla que contendrían sus datos.

 _ **DECK: DRACOGEMA**_

 _ **TIPO: CYBERSE**_

 _ **ESTILO: OFENSIVO**_

 _ **HABILIDAD: SEGUNDA OPORTUNIDAD**_

 _ **-WINDA-**_

 _-Tranquilamente "AHORA CARGO…" esas escenas-_

La escena cambiaria a una en la cual Leaf estaría enfrente de una tumba con el nombre "Evangelice Angels" en una noche de lluvia, mientras que luego se invertiría la escena, pero en vez de Leaf, seria Jessica la que vería una tumba con el nombre "Franchesco Leville"

 _-Recuerdos que quedaron atrás, recuerdos borrados-_

La siguiente parte tendría a los 2 hermanos Demetrius preparando sus discos de duelos para entrar a Vrains y estos crearían en su pantalla la palabra "PASSWORD"

 _-¿Cuál era la contraseña?-_

Y luego en lugar de ver a los Demetrius veríamos a Leona entrar a Vrains, apareciendo en un puente donde estaría Pier detrás de ella. Para luego mostrarnos el cielo de Neo Link Vrains donde estarían Jupiter, Marte y Tierra viendo el panorama desde el cielo para luego retirarse con otras 5 figuras encapuchadas

 _-¡ACCEDIENDO! A los registros, recuerdos restaurados-_

 _-Desafía a tu "Yo interior"-_

Al retirarse esas 8 figuras, veríamos ahora en un edificio a 2 de los Salvadores de Vrains, Playmaker y Blue Girl, junto a Soulburner, Zaizen y a Ghost Girl y luego veríamos a 2 figuras importantes, las cuales son Aera Vento la cual estaba encadenada mientras un espíritu en forma de un águila similar a la de John la cubría, muestra y la última figura importante sería Handsome el cual estaba bebiendo un poco de café junto a Dalton y a Kimi

 _-Eres una red, el mundo se extiende más alla-_

 _-Repitiendo el presente-_

 _-¿Qué hay de ti? "Vive el presente"_

Luego de esto se veria a los 4 supervivientes del grupo de Joshua en sus D-Boards siguiendo un eclipse que estaba en el cielo mientras una lluvia de estrellas fugaces se mostraba al mismo tiempo

 _-Agarra la estrella fugaz en el cielo con tus manos-_

Volveriamos a ver a los 3 protagonistas de este arco, Lake, Jonia y John, los cuales estarían en sus D-Boards cada uno con 2 monstruos, uno a lado de ellos el cual es su monstruo As mientras que el otro estaría detrás de ellos, Lake quien estaba a lado de John tenia detrás de él una Princesa hermosa la cual tendría 8 alas, detrás de Jonia quien estaba a lado de John estaría un monstruo Dracogema el cual tendría 4 gemas, una azul, una morada, una blanca y una negra brillando en su pecho y detrás de John estaría el Aguila Real que uso en su duelo contra Joshua

 _-Supera el "Presente" con toda tu fuerza ¡GRITALO!-_

Los 3 aterrizarian en el Stardust Road y cada quien pondría su puño al frente de tal manera que cada puño estuviera a lado del otro y luego se desconectarían los 3, mostrando ese puño en el mundo real, el cual sería visto por toda la gente que ellos conocen y en la cual ellos confían, UPCD, PCD, Hanoi, Zaizen, Emma, Kusanagi, todos ellos en sus formas reales los cuales verían a los 3 chicos mientras un arcoíris se iluminaba atrás de ellos.

 _-Se libre, y dejame saberlo-_

* * *

 _ **Mientras tanto en el próximo cap.**_

El capítulo nos mostraba lo que sería el inicio del duelo entre Aoi y Jonia vs Revolver y Spectre, lo que indica que si seria un duelo tag, solo se muestran a un dragon por parte de Jonia, a Holly Angel por parte de Aoi, a Dryas por Spectre hasta que Revolver muestra a uno de sus monstruos principales.

-¡Este duelo va a definir nuestro futuro!-Grito Jonia.- Podemos fracasar o podremos seguir adelante a pesar de nuestros miedos ¿Aoi, te pasa algo?

Aoi recordaría todos esos momentos en los que fue humillada, ya sea por Playmaker, por Soulburner, por Spectre a la vez que se recordaba la escena en la cual ella cayo luego de su derrota por Spectre.

-Tengo miedo Jonia.

Jonia entonces recordaría sus flashbacks en los que ella estuvo en el caso Lost y los traumas que recordó durante el primer duelo con Jessica.

-Yo también.

-¿Crees que podamos lograrlo?

-Ustedes 2 no podrán avanzar en sus vidas si no superan sus pasados.-Comento Ryoken.

Las 2 le respondieron con un.- ¡PUES VAMOS A DERROTARTE A TI Y A SPECTRE!

 _ **El próximo capítulo de Yu-Gi-Oh! The Planetary Stones se llamara. ¡LA LUCHA CONTRA TU PASADO! ¡INTO THE VRAINS!**_

* * *

 **-DATOS LIBERADOS-**

 **-RECIBIENDO INFORMACION NUEVA-**

 **DUELISTA: BONNIE DEMETRIUS**

 **INVOCACION: LINK**

 **DECK: INVOCADORA/CRIATURA DE FANTASIA**

 **TIPO: LANZADOR DE CONJUROS Y BESTIA**

 **ESTILO: OFENSIVO**

 **HABILIDAD: BATALLA FINAL**

 **BATALLA FINAL: UNA VEZ POR DUELO SI TODOS TUS MONSTRUOS HAN ATACADO EN ESTE TURNO, PUEDEN VOLVER A ATACAR, SI EL USUARIO NO GANA EL DUELO EN ESTA FASE DE BATALLA, AUTOMATICAMENTE PERDERA EL DUELO.**

 **-RECIBIENDO INFORMACION NUEVA-**

 **DUELISTA: CLYDE DEMETRIUS**

 **INVOCACION: LVL**

 **DECK: PESADILLA ARQUIDEMONIACA  
**

 **TIPO: LANZADOR DE CONJUROS Y BESTIA**

 **ESTILO: OFENSIVO**

 **HABILIDAD: SUPER NIVELADOR DE PESADILLAS 2  
**

 **BATALLA FINAL: UNA VEZ POR DUELO, PUEDES RETIRAR HASTA 3 MONSTRUOS DRAGON PESADILLA ARQUIDEMONIACA LVL DEL JUEGO PARA ROBAR 3 CARTAS, SI SE ROBA UNA CARTA DRAGON PESADILLA ARQUIDEMONIACA, ESTA PUEDE SER INVOCADA IGNORANDO SU CONDICIONES DE INVOCACION, SI LA CARTA NO ES UN** **MONSTRUO DE TIPO DRAGON, RECIBES 700 PUNTOS DE DAÑO** **  
**

* * *

 **En estos momentos ha acabado el que es de momento el segundo duelo más largo en todo este Fanfic (Contando todo el relleno que hubo en medio del duelo) tan solo por 17 palabras por detrás del John vs Joshua y el que más turnos ha tenido que se ha visto desde el inicio hasta el final (Con una cantidad de 13 turnos)**

 **Bueno de eso tenemos también pendiente 2 duelos, los cuales son Jonia y Aoi vs Revolver y Spectre y también el duelo entre Leona y Pier, más aun porque Leo tiene que hacer todo el duelo por su cuenta, sin ayuda de John ni de Jessica, encima para que las cosas salgan bien, Leo debe ganar el duelo. ¿Cómo acabara eso?**

 **¿Qué les deparara a los chicos en este arco? ¿Sera posible que llegue a haber alguna caída en el transcurso de esta historia? ¿Quién será la escuela que gane el intercolegial? Todas estas preguntas y mucho más se resolverán en esta historia.**

 **Bueno… SALU3 CHICOS.**


	18. ¡La lucha contra tu pasado!

**Buenas, como ya saben la serie Yu-Gi-Oh Vrains es de su respectivo autor, asi como sus personajes y sus cartas, los OC de la historia son míos (Con excepciones de gente que quiera ayudar (?)) y las cartas de estos también son creadas por mí.**

 **Bueno, sin más relleno por el momento, que empiece el capítulo.**

* * *

El cielo era tranquilo en el Nuevo Vrains, Windmaker caía del cielo en su patineta, seguido de Dark Soul y luego Winda junto a Final Fantasy y Terraria para que estos sean seguidos por 8 personas más, el cielo mostraba al nuevo Vrains y entonces se crea la frase.

 _ **-BIENVENIDO A NEO LINK VRAINS-**_

 _ **-YU-GI-OH VRAINS: THE PLANETARY STONES-**_

Luego se regresan al mundo real, donde Jonathan Johnson caminaría a la universidad de profesionales, donde pasaría a su lado Leona Lionheart, su compañera de escuela.

 _-Nos damos cuenta que nuestras vidas-_

Luego pasaría a lado de Johnny un par de chicos de cabello rubio y blanco. Bonnie y Clyde Demetrius, un antiguo par de enemigos suyos que se volvieron sus amigos, aunque solo pasaron a su lado sin hacer ninguna interacción especial.

 _-No podrían durar por siempre-_

La perspectiva cambiaría hacia la entrada de la escuela donde John estaría viéndola, viendo a la mayoría de sus compañeros, entre los cuales están los que lo ayudaran en el intercolegial y los Element hackers.

 _-Nos encontramos vagando sin parar-_

Luego de esto John se voltearía y vería a su familia, a sus amigas Maki Howard y Jessica Lionheart, a su hermana Jonia Johnson así como su hermano Joshua Johnson y a la amiga de Jonia e hija adoptiva del director Dalton. Kimi Wong, John sonreiría al ver a todas esas personas y se iría con la gente de su escuela.

 _-En busca de su razón de ser-_

En otro lado nos mostrarían los 3 discos de duelo de los hermanos Johnson, el de John era el más actualizado, mientras que el de Jonia era como el de la academia de duelos del norte.

Y pasaría la escena a mostrarnos a Leaf Lake, el tipo al que se enfrentó John en su duelo de admisión, en el Stardust Road, el cual estaría viendo el cielo y atrás de él aparecería el espíritu de una chica de su edad, acto seguido los 2 rejuvenecerían de la nada y cambiarían de posiciones, siendo que ahora, ambos estaban cara a cara, como si fuera la primera vez que se conocieron

 _-Aun si esta no fuera la dirección-_

La escena cambiaría a una más trágica, en la cual estaría una chica encadenada de su tobillo, encerrada en lo que parece ser un baño, su mirada indicaba que ella había sido secuestrada y que quieren que la rescaten.

 _-Miremos siempre al futuro-_

La escena ahora pasaría con Jonia junto a Yusaku y Takeru, 2 víctimas del caso Lost, los cuales verían junto a sus 3 Ignis el atardecer, un atardecer el cual sería acompañado por los Zaizen, Ema y Kimi. Para que luego esta sea cambiada otra vez a John y a Jonia poniéndose sus discos de duelo enfrente de Joshua y convirtiéndose cada uno en su versión de Vrains, John en Windmaker y Jonia en Winda

 _-Y compartamos la esperanza-_

Entonces veríamos 5 escenas rápidas, la primera seria nos mostraba a la antigua pandilla de Joshua, donde de los 9 miembros, 5 tienen una X escrita con sangre en sus caras, dejando solo a Joshua, Sergey, Marvo y Beck sin esa X.

La segunda escena nos mostraría al padre de Pier detrás de una academia y con un grupo de personas arrodillándose ante él.

La tercera escena nos mostrarían a un policía, Handsome junto a 2 policías viendo un pizarrón lleno de tachuelas donde habían fotos de Stone Rock, Wind Vento, Aureo Vento y Sarah Moonlight con unas palabras que dicen "Hermandad de la Galaxia"

La cuarta escena nos mostraría a Leona Lionheart sorprendida, junto a un monstruo el cual parece ser su "Paladin del Cosmos Cecil" viendo al monstruo de Pier "General de Caos Golbez" junto al propio Pier, solo que con unas ropas más oscuras.

Y la última escena nos mostraría un periódico con la cara de Lake en el cual el encabezado dice. "SOLO PUEDE GANAR" y una palabra más "EXPULSIÓN"

 _-¡DE UN NUEVO MAÑANA!-_

La siguiente escena estaría Lake, John y Jonia como sus avatares de Vrains escapando de 9 figuras encapuchadas, cada uno con sus monstruos ases, Ave Defensora Majestuosa Águila, Princesa Hermosa Caballera Evangelice y Dracogema Diamante, los 3 reciben un ataque explosivo pero escapan

 _-Dime si buscas, recuerdos perdidos en la oscuridad-_

En este momento se encuentra una chica de cabello blanco, de una apariencia muy similar a Aera, solo que esta es una máquina y no una persona, la chica recibiría muchos electrochoques mientras que se convertiría en Pier que a la vez recibiría esos electrochoques, ante la mirada de su padre que solo suspira de la decepción sin importarle el sufrimiento de su hijo

 _-Siento tu flama y esos impulsos que la luz traspasan-_

Aquí la escena se enfocaría en la pandilla de Joshua así como en los caballeros de Hanoi que estarían mirando el cielo, los cuales contemplarían los 7 a otras 7 personas, los cuales eran los compañeros caídos de Joshua así como los 2 caballeros Faust y Genome que habían muerto en la batalla contra la Hermandad de la Galaxia.

Luego pasaríamos con rápidas escenas en las cuales nos muestran a John usando su habilidad PROTECCION para protegerse de una explosión que iba directo hacia él, a Lake viendo a Evangelice ser destruida y luego usando CAUSA Y EFECTO= 0 para traerla de nuevo, a Jonia cayendo y activando su habilidad SEGUNDA OPORTUNIDAD y a Pier ardiendo en llamas mientras una máquina de destrucción aparecía detrás suyo.

 _-Comparto el mismo dolor que tú aun sientes-_

Luego de eso veríamos a 7 duelistas volar casi al mismo tiempo, estos eran Mellisa Merlini, Jackleon Shields, Taylor Dunn, Jacob Cass, Aroma Flowers, a Clyde y a Bonnie Demetrius

 _-1...2…3... 1...2…3… ¡CON TU ALMA! ¡YEAH! ¡YEAH!-_

También veríamos una figura femenina casi imperceptible volar lejos de ellos y luego aparecerían Leaf, John y Leona señalando hacia adelante.

 _-Y juntos, y juntos ¡AVANZAR!-_

Luego de esto solo aparecerían a 9 personas, de las cuales caminarían, lo único que se notaban es que el primero y el segundo eran rubios de cabello arreglado con coleta y largo, la tercera era una Wind Vento conocida como Tierra, la cuarta chica sería una de cabello negro con blanco la cual es Sarah Moonlight, alias Marte, el quinto seria Stone Rock, conocido como Júpiter, el sexto sería una persona que va completamente encapuchada, la séptima sería una mujer que por sus ropas parece que es una mujer de la alta clase con vestimenta de la realeza, el octavo seria el tan afamado Rox Tigers mientras que el noveno solo se notaría su apariencia joven y su cabello largo y castaño, todos ellos sin que sus caras se vean se arrodillarían ante Eclipsor, el cual se quitaría su máscara y solo mostraría un ojo rojo y una parte de su cabello que era amarilla.

* * *

En la noche, Jonia estaba terminando de trabajar, eran las 8 y Aoi dijo que pasaría por ella, ambas se darían un abrazo de amigas.

-¿Ya acabaste de trabajar?

-Si.-Comento Jonia.- ¿Cómo te fue en el reclutamiento?

-Conseguí a todos los participantes, de hecho tuve que estar casi medio día con Kimi para seleccionar a los que iban a participar.

-2 personas se encontrarían atrás de Aoi, la cual se sorprendería Jonia, Akira salio del auto y Emma también, los 4 estaban viendo a 2 personas, Spectre y Ryoken.

-Jonia Johnson, he venido para probarte.-Ryoken comento de manera seria

Aoi se puso por delante de su amiga.

-¡No dejare que le hagas algo Revolver!

-Aoi.-Akira le toco la espalda a su hermana.- He estado en contacto con él, él quiere probar a Jonia a ver si esta lista para el rescate de la chica desaparecida. De hecho, también hable con él para que te probaran a ti a ver si estabas lista para enfrentar al mundo, tu oponente será el.-Continuo Zaizen señalando a Spectre.- Aquel que te hizo en cierta parte despertar el hecho de que odiabas a Blue Angel será tu prueba de que estas preparada.

Spectre se vio algo estresado por esto.

-Yo tampoco quiero hacer esto, pero Ryoken quiere que lo haga.

-Spectre, calmate, solo vamos a probar a estas 2 duelistas, nada de trucos sucios, ni de hackeos a la mente, ambos tenemos un enemigo en común. ¿Entendiste?

-Si maestro Ryoken.

Jonia se quedó viendo a Aoi y ambas asintieron con la cara mientras encendían sus discos de duelo.

-¿Estás listo para esto Aoi?

-Cuando gustes.- Las 2 chicas ponen sus Decks en sus discos.

-Spectre, no te contengas.

-¿Crees que lo iba a hacer?

-¡DUELO!

* * *

Mientras tanto en Vrains, John y Leona estaban yendo rumbo a donde estaba Pier, Leona tenía algo de miedo, John lo notaba.

-¿F.F? ¿Estás bien?-Pregunto Windmaker quien estaba junto a Jazz.

-Honestamente no. Temo de que esto sea una trampa por parte de Pier y que al final acabemos los 2 en problemas.

-Hermana...-Jazz vio a Leona.-¿Tu no habías dicho de que no tendrías miedo de tener duelos contra Pier ni Lake, que tu querías estar a su nivel?

-Cierto, pero es que los nervios me matan, aparte no es nuestro Pier, es el Pier de la Hermandad de la Galaxia.-Leona vio el edificio en el que estaba Pier y se paró en la azotea, John salto hacia ahí también, Pier entonces se apareció, viendo a ambos duelistas, este Pier ya no era el mismo de antes, su cabello fue teñido a color oscuro, tenia una bufanda de color café, una gabardina marron abierta que mostraba una camisa naranja pegada que mostraba los musculos del pecho de Pier, también traía unos pantalones marrones con cinturón gris y zapatos negros

-Leona Lionheart, conocida como la Element Hacker Final Fantasy, es un gusto verte por primera vez.

-¿De verdad no te acuerdas de mi Pier Leville?

-No, Magnus dijo que me borro todos los recuerdos que tuve contigo por algo que tu familia le hizo a la mía.

-¿Hablas de la muerte de Franchesco Leville?

-Exacto, quiero saber cosas de eso.-Pier entonces chasqueo sus dedos y creo unos anillos que encerraron las muñecas y cuchillos de Windmaker.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué es esto?-Entonces John fue inmediatamente desconectado de Vrains y al despertar en el mundo real, la computadora en la que Jessica estaba como Jazz exploto enfrente de ella.

* * *

-¿Qué acaba de pasar?-Se preguntó la chica paralitica.

* * *

De vuelta en Vrains, Final Fantasy se dio cuenta de que John y Jazz no estaba. Leo abrió la interfaz para comunicarse con Jessica pero fue inútil también.

-Es una desconexión forzada.-Magnus se apareció en el lugar y hablo con Leo.- Veras, yo no quiero los estorbos cerca, pero tu serás la prueba del poder de la Hermandad de la Galaxia.-Magnus mostraría una esfera de luz blanca.- Estos son los recuerdos de Pier Leville, si ganas el duelo los podras recuperar, pero si no ganas, los destruiré, puedes irte, pero revelare tu identidad a todo el mundo y la policía iria a arrestarte a ti, a tu hermana por complice y a tus amigos por estar en ello, incluyendo al presidente que es el padre de Windmaker, es mas subiré la apuesta, si no ganas revelare todo.-Magnus sonrio.- Asi que… ¿Tus amigos? ¿O tu vida?

Leona tenía miedo, no tenía a nadie cerca, pero vio las cartas de Pier, las de Guerreros del Caos.

-Estas cartas son lo único que me queda del Pier que yo conoci, del Pier que salio conmigo.- La chica decidio hacer un mezclado en el Deck.- Si no puedo salvarlo a el, por lo menos podre salvar a mis amigos.- Leona preparo su disco de duelo y se decidio a empezar el duelo que podría ser el final de todo.

* * *

-¡AL DUELO!

De vuelta en el duelo de Aoi y Jonia vs Spectre y Ryoken, Zaizen dijo las reglas.

-De acuerdo, ambos jugadores compartirán la misma vida, y sus turnos serán consecutivos, solo que el segundo del equipo va a ser el que ataque.

-Me parece perfecto.- Ryoken comenta.- ¿Supongo que vas a querer que tu hermana juegue primero no?

-No, ahí decídanse entre ustedes.

-De acuerdo.- Ryoken respondio ante eso.- Entonces quiero que la usuaria del Ignis vaya primero.

-Ok.-Jonia vio a su Ignis que se notaba algo nervioso.- ¿Pasa algo RAY?

-Si, estos tipos fueron nuestros creadores, y ansían mucho en destruirnos, no te confíes.

-No lo hare amigo, ganaremos los 3 ¿O no Aoi?

-Si

-¿Un vínculo de amistad entre usuario e Ignis?-Spectre se empezó a reír.- Que estúpido.

* * *

 **Turn –Jonia Johnson y Aoi Zaizen- (4000 LP)**

 **Jonia Johnson: (Deck: 40) (Extra Deck: 15) (Mano: 5) (Campo: 0 MT-0 M) (Cementerio: 0) (Banish: 0)**

 **Aoi Zaizen: (Deck: 35) (Extra Deck: 15) (Mano: 5) (Campo: 0 MT-0 M) (Cementerio: 0) (Banish: 0)**

* * *

-Inicio el duelo colocando 2 cartas bocabajo e invocando a Minera Dracogema **(LVL 3 ATK: 1400 DEF: 1200)** y gracias a esta Minera puedo invocar una ficha Dracopiedra en modo de defensa por cada carta bocabajo en mi campo, por lo tanto puedo invocar 2 fichas Dracopiedra **(LVL 2 ATK: 500 DEF: 500)** Y usare a mis 2 monstruos para hacer una invocación Link.

Acto seguido, un portal se abrió, en este se mostraban las flechas de abajo y la de abajo a la derecha.

-¡INVOCACION LINK! ¡APARECE LINK 2! Sabio Dracogema **(LINK 2 Abajo- Abajo Derecha ATK: 2000)** Cuando este monstruo es invocado usando únicamente a monstruos Cyberse como materiales de una invocación LINK puedo robar 1 carta.- Jonia entonces roba una carta. Esto es todo.

* * *

 **-FINAL DE TURNO DE JONIA JOHNSON- CAMBIOS EN EL TURNO.**

 **Jonia Johnson: (Deck: 39) (Extra Deck: 14) (Mano: 3) (Campo: 2 MT-2 M (1 LINK 2)) (Cementerio: 0) (Banish: 0)**

* * *

-¡Ahora es mi turno!-Aoi ve sus 5 cartas.- Y de mi mano activo el campo Escenario de Luz Trickstar. Gracias a esto puedo añadir una carta a mi mano, y entonces al añadir a Trickstar Lilybell puedo invocarla de manera especial. **(LVL 2 ATK: 800 DEF: 2000)**

 **-** (Volvera con su primera jugada que tuvo contra Playmaker)-Emma ve a Aoi.- (Pero ellos 2 no son adversarios normales, Aoi deberá jugar bien sus cartas si quiere derrotar a ambos)

-(Hermano, Emma, no les fallare) ¡Invoco a Trickstar Candina **(LVL 4 ATK: 1800 DEF: 400)** de mi mano! Y gracias a ella puedo añadir otra Trickstar de mi deck a mi mano y al ser añadida a mi mano, Lycoris puede ser invocada de manera especial con la condición de regresar a Candina a mi mano, asi que mi Trickstar Lycoris entra nuestro campo **(LVL 3 ATK: 1600 DEF: 1200)**

-Esta chica empezara a fastidiar tan temprano Ryoken-Sama.

-Calmate Spectre, quiero ver que hara contra nosotros

-¡Y ahora activo Vision Trickstar, lo que me permite invocar a Candina en el campo con su efecto negado y su ataque dividido a la mitad!-El monstruo de Aoi volveria a aparecer, solo que su ataque seria de solo 800.- Y ahora los 4 robamos una carta.- Los 4 duelistas añadieron una carta a su mano.- ¡Y por efecto de Lycoris ustedes 2 recibiran 200 puntos de daño por cada carta que añadan a sus manos!

Ryoken se molesto un poco.- Ambos recibimos 400 puntos de daño.

* * *

– **Ryoken Kogami y Spectre- (3600 LP)**

 **Ryoken Kogami: (Deck: 34) (Extra Deck: 15) (Mano: 6) (Campo: 0 MT-0 M) (Cementerio: 0) (Banish: 0)**

 **Spectre: (Deck: 34) (Extra Deck: 15) (Mano: 6) (Campo: 0 MT-0 M) (Cementerio: 0) (Banish: 0)**

* * *

-Y debido al efecto de mi campo, ustedes reciben 200 puntos de daño cuando reciban daño.

-Eres como una maldita avispa Zaizen.-Respondió Spectre ante eso.- Solo eres una molestia que debemos aplastar.

* * *

– **Ryoken Kogami y Spectre- (3400 LP)**

 **Ryoken Kogami: (Deck: 34) (Extra Deck: 15) (Mano: 6) (Campo: 0 MT-0 M) (Cementerio: 0) (Banish: 0)**

 **Spectre: (Deck: 34) (Extra Deck: 15) (Mano: 6) (Campo: 0 MT-0 M) (Cementerio: 0) (Banish: 0)**

* * *

-¿Vas a invocar a tu monstruo Link?-Pregunto Spectre.-Porque estare ansioso de destruirlo.

Aoi empezó a sentir un poco de miedo por eso y entonces recordó la derrota que ella tuvo contra Spectre asi como todo el sufrimiento por el que paso debido a ser una Another-¡Aparece el circuito de luz y esperanza!

Un segundo portal se abriría, mientras que Candina y Lilybell se iban a las esquinas inferiores de este circuito.

-¡APARECE LINK 2! ¡TRICKSTAR HOLLY ANGEL! **(LINK 2 Abajo Izquierda- Abajo Derecha ATK: 2000)** \- Spectre, ¡Yo debo derrotarte para poder crear un camino hacia mi futuro!-Le dijo Zaizen al peliblanco, y al ser muy fuerte la voz, el viejo que es el jefe del trabajo de Jonia vería el duelo.-Fin de mi turno.

* * *

 **-FINAL DE TURNO DE AOI ZAIZEN- CAMBIOS EN EL TURNO.**

 **Jonia Johnson: (Deck: 38) (Extra Deck: 14) (Mano: 4) (Campo: 2 MT-2 M (1 LINK 2)) (Cementerio: 0) (Banish: 0)**

 **Aoi Zaizen: (Deck: 33) (Extra Deck: 14) (Mano: 2) (Campo: 1 MT (1 De Campo)-2 M (1 LINK 2)) (Cementerio: 3) (Banish: 0)**

* * *

 **Campo Actual**

 **(S= Carta bocabajo, M= Magia, T= Trampa, O= Monstruo no Link, L= Link)**

 **Ryoken Kogami y Spectre 3400 LP (Sin campo)**

 **X-X-X-X-X**

 **X-X-X-X-X**

 **L-X**

 **O-L-X-X-O**

 **X-S-S-X-X**

 **Jonia Johnson y Aoi Zaizen 4000 LP (Con campo de Aoi Zaizen)**

* * *

-2 duelistas poderosas, supongo que este será un duelo interesante y que podre disfrutar.-Ryoken vio de manera sombria a las 2 chicas, Jonia solo se sentía incomoda pero la que sentía el terror era Aoi, la cual volvio a tener sus recuerdos de Another, sus recuerdos cuando cayo contra Spectre pero se despertó instantáneamente cuando Jonia le grito.

-¡AOI!-Jonia la vio seria.- Estamos juntas en esto, debemos pelear hasta el final.

La chica se espabilo y vio con nervios a los 2.

-Si.

-Aoi está dudando.- Emma le dijo a Akria.- Ver a su peor enemigo junto con aquel que la "mato" la hace dudar, incluso cuando ellos fueron a pedir su ayuda debido a la hermandad de la Galaxia y eso que ella fue la de la idea de hacer su jugada contra la hermandad de la galaxia.

-Es por eso que pedí ayuda a Ryoken en esto.-Akira comento.- Aoi debe tomar su camino, debe hacer hechos y no solo decir palabras, si logra derrotar a aquel que casi destruyo a Vrains y que nos "mato" podrá seguir adelante, y Jonia también necesita esta prueba, debido a que es una duelista novata que no sabe de los peligros que requiere todo esto, Playmaker, Soulburner y los Element Hackers con excepción de Johnny han estado en verdadero peligro pero han sabido afrontarlos, pero ellas 2 son recién novatas, por lo menos Jonia.

* * *

 **Turno 3 y 4–Ryoken Kogami y Spectre- (3400 LP)**

 **Ryoken Kogami: (Deck: 34) (Extra Deck: 15) (Mano: 6) (Campo: 0 MT-0 M) (Cementerio: 0) (Banish: 0)**

 **Spectre: (Deck: 34) (Extra Deck: 15) (Mano: 6) (Campo: 0 MT-0 M) (Cementerio: 0) (Banish: 0)**

* * *

-Mi turno. Cuando hay un monstruo Link en tu campo puedo invocar a un Dragon Puerta de Entrada **(LVL 4 ATK: 1600 DEF: 1400)** y cuando este monstruo esta en campo, una vez por turno, puedo invocar a un Dragon de nivel 4 o menor de tipo oscuridad desde mi mano como lo es Dragon Rastreador **(LVL 2 ATK: 800 DEF: 400)** y cuando este monstruo es invocado, puedo añadir a mi mano un segundo Dragon Rastreador e invocarlo.

-Y por el efecto de mi Lycoris, tu recibes otros 200 puntos de daño más.

* * *

– **Ryoken Kogami y Spectre- (3200 LP)**

 **Ryoken Kogami: (Deck: 33) (Extra Deck: 15) (Mano: 4) (Campo: 0 MT-3 M) (Cementerio: 0) (Banish: 0)**

 **Spectre: (Deck: 34) (Extra Deck: 15) (Mano: 6) (Campo: 0 MT-0 M) (Cementerio: 0) (Banish: 0)**

* * *

-Las condiciones de invocación de este monstruo son 2 monstruos que no sean fichas. ¡INVOCACION LINK!-Un circuito se abrió, donde los 3 monstruos se meterían iluminando las flechas de arriba, abajo e izquierda.- ¡Aparece LINK 3 Triple Burst Dragon! **(LINK 3 Izquierda-Arriba- Abajo)** Y de mi mano activo Doble Invocacion, para invocar de manera normal a Lombriz disparadora **(LVL 2 ATK: 600 DEF: 600)**

-¡Ahora abrire un circuito que iluminara mi camino!-Ryoken levanto su mano y creo en ese momento un portal Link, en el cual las flechas inferiores y la de arriba se iluminaron- ¡APARECE LINK 4! ¡TOPOLOGIC BOMBER DRAGON! **(LINK 4 Arriba-Abajo Izquierda- Abajo- Abajo Derecha ATK: 3000)**

-Ese es uno de los monstruos principales de Revolver, Jonia ten cuidado con el.-Aoi comento, aunque a pesar de eso, ella sentía miedo.

-Aoi Zaizen.-Ryoken vio a la castaña.- Si sigues con tu falsa seguridad, lo único que te esperara es un camino que te lleve a la destrucción, continuo con el efecto de la Lombriz disparadora, el cual me permite invocarla en uno de los puntos de enlace de Topologic Bomber Dragon, y debido al efecto de este. ¡TODOS NUESTROS MONSTRUOS EN NUESTRAS ZONAS PRINCIPALES DE MONSTRUOS SON DESTRUIDOS!

-¿Que?-Se preguntaron las 2 chicas al mismo tiempo.- No lo harás, activo mi carta trampa continua, Protección Dracogema. Si un efecto fuera a destruir algún monstruo Dracogema en mi campo, puedo activar esta carta para negar los efectos de ese monstruo y hacer que los monstruos de mi campo se vuelvan inmunes a efectos de otros monstruos que involucren su destruccion.

-Interesante. Coloco una carta bocabajo y eso va a ser todo por ahora. (Me negaron mi efecto de Topologic Bomber Dragon e hicieron que no pudiera aprovechar el efecto de robar una carta de parte de mi Lombriz Buscadora)

* * *

 **-FINAL DEL TURNO DE RYOKEN KOGAMI–CAMBIOS EN EL TURNO**

 **Ryoken Kogami y Spectre- (3200 LP)**

 **Ryoken Kogami: (Deck: 33) (Extra Deck: 13) (Mano: 1) (Campo: 1 MT- 2 M (1 LINK 4)) (Cementerio: 5) (Banish: 0)**

 **Spectre: (Deck: 34) (Extra Deck: 15) (Mano: 6) (Campo: 0 MT-0 M) (Cementerio: 0) (Banish: 0)**

* * *

-Es mi turno, y como fui el ultimo en iniciar el duelo, robo una carta.

-Debido a que robaste una carta, ustedes 2 perderan otros 200 puntos de vida gracias a Lycoris

* * *

 **Ryoken Kogami y Spectre- (3000 LP)**

 **Ryoken Kogami: (Deck: 33) (Extra Deck: 13) (Mano: 1) (Campo: 1 MT- 2 M (1 LINK 4)) (Cementerio: 5) (Banish: 0)**

 **Spectre: (Deck: 33) (Extra Deck: 15) (Mano: 7) (Campo: 0 MT-0 M) (Cementerio: 0) (Banish: 0)**

* * *

 **-** Voy a hacer que pagues todo Zaizen.-Se rio Spectre.- Invoco a Semilla del Sol, Genius Loci en modo de ataque. **(LVL 1 ATK: 0 DEF: 600)**

-Invoco un monstruo normal sin ataque. ¿A que le temes con eso Aoi?

-No es su monstruo, es lo que va a hacer con el.

-¡Abriré un circuito que me llevara a plantar tu destrucción!- Un portal Link se abrió y se mostró el monstruo, el cual era un árbol cuya flecha indica hacia abajo.- ¡LINK 1, APARECE SUN AVALON DRYAS! **(LINK 1 ATK: 0)** Monstruos Sun Avalon no pueden ser objetivos de ataque y no puede ser un material Link durante su turno de invocación. Coloco 2 cartas bocabajo y entro a mi fase de batalla.

-De mi mano activo mi carta monstruo Mentiroso, cuando un monstruo Oscuridad entra a fase de batalla, puede duplicar su ataque y su ataque se vuelve innegable y aparte hace daño de perforación.-Ryoken sonrio y entonces Topologic Bomber Dragon subio a 6000 puntos de ataque. ¡ATACA A LYCORIS!

Aoi veía el ataque como algo innegable, se había acabado.

-¡Me niego a perder!-Jonia activo una carta bocabajo.-¡Cuando minera Dracogema esta en el campo, solo ella puede ser atacada!

-Eso no evitara su final.-Ryoken señalo a las chicas.- ¡ACABA CON ELLAS TOPOLOGIC BOMBER DRAGON!

El monstruo ataco y una fuerte explosión se escuchó, Yusaku, Kusanagi y Takeru estaban en el carro de hotdogs cuando escucharon la explosión.

-¿Qué fue eso?

-No sé.

-¿Deberíamos ver que paso?-Pregunto Yusaku

-De acuerdo.-Comento Takeru.

De vuelta al lugar de la explosión, Akira y Emma estaban viendo lo que paso, la explosion asusto demasiado al viejo.

-¡ESTE ES MI NEGOCIO CUIDADO!-Grito el jefe de Jonia.

-Lo tendremos, de todos modos este duelo ya acabo.- Ryoken sonrio para luego ver a Jonia contenta.

-¿Seguro?

* * *

– **Jonia Johnson y Aoi Zaizen- (4000 LP)**

 **Jonia Johnson: (Deck: 38) (Extra Deck: 14) (Mano: 5) (Campo: 2 MT-1 M (1 LINK 2)) (Cementerio: 2) (Banish: 0)**

 **Aoi Zaizen: (Deck: 33) (Extra Deck: 14) (Mano: 2) (Campo: 1 MT (1 De Campo)-2 M (1 LINK 2)) (Cementerio: 3) (Banish: 0)**

* * *

-¿Que?

-Cuando atacaste, dijiste que tu ataque era innegable, estuve pensando en si activar esta carta o confiar en mi habilidad.-La chica reia nerviosamente.- Hice la elección correcta, active Robo Defensivo lo cual reduce todo el dañ me permitió robar una carta.

-¿Cómo que hiciste la elección correcta?

Jonia le mostro la carta a Aoi.

-Si hubiera usado Segunda Oportunidad hubiéramos perdido el duelo.-El Ignis de Jonia comento.- La chica no robo una carta monstruo.

-Hey, no te pases de listo.-Respondió Jonia bastante molesta, Aoi se veía frustrada por lo que paso.- Aoi…-La chica la vio algo triste.- ¿Te sientes bien? ¿Crees poder continuar con este duelo?

-Puedo pero…

-¿Tienes miedo?

-Si…

Jonia sonrio y le dio un abrazo que sorprendería a la chica para luego dejala libre y sonreir

-Está bien que tengas miedo, yo también lo tengo, a pesar de mi cara de chica valiente y esas cosas, ellos me torturaron 6 meses, una persona se trauma. Pero hey, hay que seguir adelante. Te repito la pregunta. ¿Crees poder continuar con este duelo?

Aoi casi lloro pero contesto muy entusiasta.

-¡Si!

-(Todo va acorde al plan)-Ryoken sonrió.

-Si las 2 amiguitas se callan, entonces podre acabar mi turno.

Yusaku y los demas llegarían al lugar donde estuvo la explosion, resultando ver el duelo y Akira y Emma juntos.

-¿Qué esta pasando aqui?-Pregunto Yusaku.

-Sabia que no debíamos confiar en ellos.-Contesto Kusanagi.

-Playma…Yusaku Fujiki, estamos probando a estas 2 duelistas, una de ellas debe saber a lo que se va a enfrentar si vamos contra la Hermandad de la Galaxia, y la otra debe superar sus miedos del duelo que tuvo con Spectre, asi que te pido que no interrumpas por favor.

Aoi vio a Yusaku, el queria interferir pero ella le vio fijamente y le dijo que podia con esto.

-De acuerdo.

* * *

 **-FINAL DE TURNO DE SPECTRE- CAMBIOS EN EL TURNO.**

 **Ryoken Kogami: (Deck: 33) (Extra Deck: 13) (Mano: 0) (Campo: 1 MT- 2 M (1 LINK 4)) (Cementerio: 6) (Banish: 0)**

 **Spectre: (Deck: 33) (Extra Deck: 14) (Mano: 4) (Campo: 2 MT-1 M(1 LINK)) (Cementerio: 1) (Banish: 0)**

* * *

 **Campo Actual**

 **(S= Carta bocabajo, M= Magia, T= Trampa, O= Monstruo no Link, L= Link)**

 **Ryoken Kogami y Spectre 3000 LP (Sin campo)**

 **X-S-S-S-X**

 **X-X-X-O-L**

 **L-L**

 **O-L-X-X-X**

 **X-S-X-X-X**

 **Jonia Johnson y Aoi Zaizen 4000 LP (Con campo de Aoi Zaizen)**

* * *

Al mismo tiempo que el duelo de Jonia y Aoi había empezado así como también el duelo de Leona, Leaf estaba en el Starlight Road, viendo su carta Princesa Hermosa Caballera Evangelice, eran las 8 de la noche, el auto de Leaf estaba estacionado cerca de ahí, Lake siempre venía a ese lugar a recordar a Eva así como al vagabundo que fue su mejor amigo cuando toda su miseria empezó, el ambiente era silencioso hasta que una voz lo interrumpió

-¿No deberías estar en tu casa Leaf?

Esa persona resultaba ser Dalton, el hombre que cuido a Lake como si de un hijo de tratase luego de que indirectamente él le arruinara la vida..

-Honestamente no Dalton.

El hombre entonces le paso un vaso de cafe a aquel que era su "hijo"

-¿Hasta cuándo te aferraras a Eva?

-Ni idea… Se que ella se fue, de hecho yo ya perdi toda esperanza en encontrar el amor en alguna persona de nuevo.

-¿Y no has pensado en Leona?-Pregunto Dalton.

-¡JA! ¿Estás loco? ¿Ella y yo?

-Pues ella termino con Pier, por lo que veo.

-¿A qué te refieres?

Dalton le mostro su celular a Lake, estaba una transmisión en vivo, y se notaba que el duelo de ella había empezado.

-Ve por ella.

Lake no respondió debido a que se subió a su auto y se fue.

De vuelta con Aoi y Jonia

* * *

 **Turn –Jonia Johnson y Aoi Zaizen- (4000 LP)**

 **Jonia Johnson: (Deck: 37) (Extra Deck: 14) (Mano: 5) (Campo: 1 MT-1 M (1 LINK 2)) (Cementerio: 2) (Banish: 0)**

 **Aoi Zaizen: (Deck: 33) (Extra Deck: 14) (Mano: 2) (Campo: 1 MT (1 De Campo)-2 M (1 LINK 2)) (Cementerio: 3) (Banish: 0)**

* * *

-Sun Avalon Dryas no puede ser seleccionado para ataques... ¡Robo!

-¡Activo mi carta bocabajo, Batalla Mania!-Spectre se rio.- Ahora tu debes hacer una fase de batalla de manera obligatoria.

-De acuerdo.-Jonia suspiro.- (Eso significa que tengo una segunda fase de batalla en el turno de Aoi)-¡Batalla!

Aoi vio las 2 cartas bocabajo que estaban en el campo.- ¡ES UNA TRAMPA!

-Veo que Yusaku te lo conto. ¡ACTIVO FUERZA DE ESPEJO!

-¡ESTO ES MALO!-Ray se asustó.-Nuestra carta continua nos protege de monstruos del oponente, pero no de cartas mágicas ni trampa.

-¡EN RESPUESTA A TU FUERZA DE ESPEJO ACTIVO EL EFECTO DE MI MONSTRUO LINK! Una vez por turno, puedo sacrificar a un monstruo Dracogema, para retirar a un monstruo del juego.

-¿Qué haras Jonia?-Pregunto Aoi

-¡SACRIFICO A MI LINK!-El Sabio Dracogema alzo vuelo y rugió tan fuerte para crear un portal y a su vez Lycoris agarraría a Holly Angel y la arrojaría al portal para luego ser destruida.-Y salvo a Holly Angel

-¿Hiciste todo eso para salvar a un monstruo? Que patético.-Spectre se rio de eso.

-De hecho, creo que no deberías burlarte, por el simple hecho de que solo paso mi fase de batalla, aun tengo mi segunda fase principal. ¡Activo mi carta mágica Ritual! Nacimiento de las Gemas, con esta carta puedo invocar a un monstruo "Dracogema" desde el deck, enviando al cementerio sus materiales. Y envió a Dracogema Zafiro de nive Dracogema Rubí de nivel 4 a mi cementerio.

Entonces una carta de color azul sale del Deck de Jonia, la carta tenía un brillo que cegaba un poco a los 2 que estaban en medio del duelo.

-El contrato ha sido firmado.- Empezó a hacer su cantico la chica. Dragon nocturno, tu que destacas por tu oscuridad purpura en los momentos de tensión, suplico tu ayuda, por favor, ayuda a tu usuaria Dracogema. ¡INVOCACION RITUAL! ¡Aparece, nivel 8 Dracogema Amatista! **(RITUAL LVL 8 ATK: 3000 DEF: 2500)** Y solo colocare una carta bocabajo. Eso será todo.

* * *

 **-FINAL DE TURNO DE JONIA JOHNSON- CAMBIOS EN EL TURNO.**

 **Jonia Johnson: (Deck: 36) (Extra Deck: 14) (Mano: 1) (Campo: 1 MT-1 M (1 RITUAL LVL 8) (Cementerio: 8) (Banish: 0)**

* * *

-A pesar de todo lo que paso te las arreglaste para invocar a un monstruo poderoso.-Ryoken comento.

-No te quieras aprovechar Ryoken, he sufrido muchos meses y casi toda mi adolescencia por tu culpa.

-Mi culpa, bueno, vas Zaizen.

-¡Mi turno! ¡Robo!-Aoi vio sus 2 cartas en la mano.-¡Activo Monstruo Renacido y revivo a Lycoris!-Lycoris se invocaria de manera especial.- ¡Y activo Cartas de la Santidad, ahora todos robamos cartas hasta tener 6 en la mano!

Todos añaden cartas a su mano, Jonia añadiría 5, Aoi añadiría 6, Ryoken 6 y Spectre 2.

-Esto es peligroso.-Comento Aoi.- Pero de todos modos sirvió de algo.- La chica sonrio aliviada.- Debido al efecto de mi Lycoris reciben 200 puntos de daño por cada carta que robaron.

-Son 8 cartas las que robamos.-Spectre se mostró un poco asustado pero luego mostro una sonrisa maniática.- ¡LASTIMA QUE LA ESTUPIDA ANGEL AZUL SE OLVIDO DE ESTO! ¡CARTA TRAMPA CONTINUA ACTIVATE, CRECIMIENTO SUN AVALON, ARBOL DE LA VIDA! Todo el daño por efecto que fuéramos a recibir por el resto del duelo se va para ustedes.

-Esto es malo.- Yusaku se asustó.- Eso dejaría a Aoi en mala posición.

-¿Te preocupas demasiado por ella eh Yusaku?-Pregunto burlonamente Takeru.

-Callate.

Las 2 chicas recibirían un rayo de luz rojo que las atravesaría y les quitaría puntos de vida.

* * *

– **Jonia Johnson y Aoi Zaizen- (2400LP)**

 **Jonia Johnson: (Deck: 31) (Extra Deck: 13) (Mano: 6) (Campo: 1 MT-1 M (1 RITUAL LVL 8) (Cementerio: 8) (Banish: 0)**

 **Aoi Zaizen: (Deck: 27) (Extra Deck: 14) (Mano: 6) (Campo: 2 MT (1 De Campo)-1 M)) (Cementerio: 5) (Banish: 1)**

* * *

Luego de eso las chicas empezarían a reírse como si de una broma infantil se tratase.

-¿En serio hiciste todo eso solo para que perdiéramos vida?-Se rio Jonia.

-Lo lamento, pero ya leí el efecto de tu monstruo y aproveche eso.- ¡ACTIVO EL EFECTO DE DRACOGEMA AMATISTA! El cual es que una vez por turno cuando reciba daño de efecto puedo destruir un monstruo de tu campo.- Aoi señalo al árbol de Spectre el cual el dragon amatista destruiría con facilidad, enfureciendo a este.

-¡COMO TE ATREVES!

-Si destruyo un monstruo por este efecto puedo infligirle daño equivalente a su ataque, osea 0.

-¿Ves Yusaku?-Takeru pone su brazo por encima del hombro del peliazul.- Tu novia puede con esto.-Eso sonrojo tanto a la chica como al chico, Jonia solo se reia de eso.

-Ca-callate.-Respondio Yusaku algo ruborizado.- Aunque… Siento que solo Ryoken anda calentando.

La chica vio su mano completa.-Coloco 2 cartas bocabajo y eso será todo.

-¿No iras a atacar a mi Topologic Bomber Dragon?

-Desgraciadamente no quiero arriesgar el monstruo de Jonia, asi que no hare nada

* * *

 **Campo Actual**

 **(S= Carta bocabajo, M= Magia, T= Trampa, O= Monstruo no Link, L= Link)**

 **Ryoken Kogami y Spectre 3000 LP (Sin campo)**

 **X-T-T-X-X**

 **X-X-X-O-X**

 **X-L**

 **O-O-X-X-X**

 **X-S-S-S-X**

 **Jonia Johnson y Aoi Zaizen 2400 LP (Con campo de Aoi Zaizen)**

* * *

-Sabes Jonia, debo agradecerte por negar el efecto de Topologic Bomber Dragon, si no hubieras hecho, hubiera tenido que sacrificar mas recurso, y te agradezco a ti Aoi Zaizen por darme los recursos para poder continuar con este duelo.

-¡QUE!-Se preguntaron las 2 chicas bastante asustadas.

-¡Que van a conocer el poder de HANOI!

* * *

Una pantalla se encendió mientras que lo único que aparecían eran 6 letras, aparecían de manera tan rápida que a simple vista no hubieran tenido significado, pero que en realidad significaba una cosa

 _ **-V-R-A-I-N-S-**_

Entonces se creó lo que es Neo Link Vrains mientras una gran cantidad de cartas se iban hacia esa ciudad, entre las cuales se destacan las cartas principales de los Johnson, la de Lake y la de muchos amigos así como enemigos suyos.

Acto seguido se crearía un modelo de John, el cual se transformaría a Windmaker mientras que atrás de él se crearía Jazz, la IA que sustituye a Jessica en Vrains. Poco después John crearía una tabla digital que contendría los datos siguientes.

* * *

 _ **DECK: AVE DEFENSORA**_

 _ **TIPO: BESTIA ALADA**_

 _ **ESTILO: CONTROL DE CAMPO**_

 _ **HABILIDAD: PROTECCION**_

 _ **-WINDMAKER-**_

* * *

 _-Recuerdos que no desaparecen. Y recuerdos que si lo hicieron-_

Y luego se crearía un modelo de Jonia, la cual se transformaría en Winda, mientras que detrás de ella aparecia Ray, su Ignis de Luz, este modelo también crearía también una tabla que contendrían sus datos.

* * *

 _ **DECK: DRACOGEMA**_

 _ **TIPO: CYBERSE**_

 _ **ESTILO: OFENSIVO**_

 _ **HABILIDAD: SEGUNDA OPORTUNIDAD**_

 _ **-WINDA-**_

* * *

 _-Tranquilamente "AHORA CARGO…" esas escenas-_

La escena cambiaria a una en la cual Leaf estaría enfrente de una tumba con el nombre "Evangelice Angels" en una noche de lluvia, mientras que luego se invertiría la escena, pero en vez de Leaf, seria Jessica la que vería una tumba con el nombre "Franchesco Leville"

 _-Recuerdos que quedaron atrás, recuerdos borrados-_

La siguiente parte tendría a los 2 hermanos Demetrius preparando sus discos de duelos para entrar a Vrains y estos crearían en su pantalla la palabra "PASSWORD"

 _-¿Cuál era la contraseña?-_

Y luego en lugar de ver a los Demetrius veríamos a Leona entrar a Vrains, apareciendo en un puente donde estaría Pier detrás de ella. Para luego mostrarnos el cielo de Neo Link Vrains donde estarían Jupiter, Marte y Tierra viendo el panorama desde el cielo para luego retirarse con otras 5 figuras encapuchadas

 _-¡ACCEDIENDO! A los registros, recuerdos restaurados-_

 _-Desafía a tu "Yo interior"-_

Al retirarse esas 8 figuras, veríamos ahora en un edificio a 2 de los Salvadores de Vrains, Playmaker y Blue Girl, junto a Soulburner, Zaizen y a Ghost Girl y luego veríamos a 2 figuras importantes, las cuales son Aera Vento la cual estaba encadenada mientras un espíritu en forma de un águila similar a la de John la cubría, muestra y la última figura importante sería Handsome el cual estaba bebiendo un poco de café junto a Dalton y a Kimi

 _-Eres una red, el mundo se extiende más alla-_

 _-Repitiendo el presente-_

 _-¿Qué hay de ti? "Vive el presente"_

Luego de esto se veria a los 4 supervivientes del grupo de Joshua en sus D-Boards siguiendo un eclipse que estaba en el cielo mientras una lluvia de estrellas fugaces se mostraba al mismo tiempo

 _-Agarra la estrella fugaz en el cielo con tus manos-_

Volveriamos a ver a los 3 protagonistas de este arco, Lake, Jonia y John, los cuales estarían en sus D-Boards cada uno con 2 monstruos, uno a lado de ellos el cual es su monstruo As mientras que el otro estaría detrás de ellos, Lake quien estaba a lado de John tenia detrás de él una Princesa hermosa la cual tendría 8 alas, detrás de Jonia quien estaba a lado de John estaría un monstruo Dracogema el cual tendría 4 gemas, una azul, una morada, una blanca y una negra brillando en su pecho y detrás de John estaría el Aguila Real que uso en su duelo contra Joshua

 _-Supera el "Presente" con toda tu fuerza ¡GRITALO!-_

Los 3 aterrizarian en el Stardust Road y cada quien pondría su puño al frente de tal manera que cada puño estuviera a lado del otro y luego se desconectarían los 3, mostrando ese puño en el mundo real, el cual sería visto por toda la gente que ellos conocen y en la cual ellos confían, UPCD, PCD, Hanoi, Zaizen, Emma, Kusanagi, todos ellos en sus formas reales los cuales verían a los 3 chicos mientras un arcoíris se iluminaba atrás de ellos.

 _-Se libre, y dejame saberlo-_

* * *

 _ **Mientras tanto en el próximo cap.**_

-El duelo que están teniendo Jonia y Aoi se estaba volviendo caótico, mucho más de lo que de por sí ya era, Spectre y Ryoken son 2 personas bastante poderosas en los duelos y contra Jonia y Aoi la cosa es muy difícil.-Comento Akira.- Pero yo sé muy bien que ellas 2 podrán manejarlo.

-¿Estás seguro de esto Akira?-Pregunto Emma.

-Yo confió en ellas 2, sé que lo lograran.

En otra escena vemos a Jonia y a Aoi levantándose bastante agotadas y con sus ropas algo dañadas.

-¿Puedes continuar Jonia?-Pregunto Aoi de manera determinada.

-Je, no me subestimes.

-¡Entonces SIGAMOS EL DUELO!

Se escucharían las risas de Ryoken.- ¡LES DEMOSTRARE EL PODER DE HANOI!

En la última escena nos mostrarían a Leona con un caballero de armadura oscura y uno de armadura brillante ante Pier y una máquina.

-La única manera que hay para salir de esta situación, es ganando este duelo, este nuevo Deck me tiene que ayudar, Pier… ¡YO TE SALVARE!

 _ **El próximo capítulo de Yu-Gi-Oh! The Planetary Stones se llamara. ¡LA LUCHA POR EL FUTURO! ¡INTO THE VRAINS!**_

* * *

 **Y empiezan en este momento el par de duelos mas intensos en esta noche, una batalla para vencer los traumas del pasado y otra batalla para salvar a alguien que has perdido ¿Podran Jonia y Aoi derrotar a Ryoken y Spectre? Y también. ¿Podra Leona derrotar a Pier?**

 **¿Qué les deparara a los chicos en este arco? ¿Sera posible que llegue a haber alguna caída en el transcurso de esta historia? ¿Quién será la escuela que gane el intercolegial? Todas estas preguntas y mucho más se resolverán en esta historia.**

 **Bueno… SALU3 CHICOS.**


	19. La lucha por el futuro

**Buenas, como ya saben la serie Yu-Gi-Oh Vrains es de su respectivo autor, asi como sus personajes y sus cartas, los OC de la historia son míos (Con excepciones de gente que quiera ayudar (?)) y las cartas de estos también son creadas por mí.**

 **Bueno, sin más relleno por el momento, que empiece el capítulo.**

* * *

El cielo era tranquilo en el Nuevo Vrains, Windmaker caia del cielo en su patineta, seguido de Dark Soul y luego Winda junto a Final Fantasy y Terraria para que estos sean seguidos por 8 personas más, el cielo mostraba al nuevo Vrains y entonces se crea la frase.

 _ **-BIENVENIDO A NEO LINK VRAINS-**_

 _ **-YU-GI-OH VRAINS: THE PLANETARY STONES-**_

Luego se regresan al mundo real, donde Jonathan Johnson caminaría a la universidad de profesionales, donde pasaría a su lado Leona Lionheart, su compañera de escuela.

 _-Nos damos cuenta que nuestras vidas-_

Luego pasaría a lado de Johnny un par de chicos de cabello rubio y blanco. Bonnie y Clyde Demetrius, un antiguo par de enemigos suyos que se volvieron sus amigos, aunque solo pasaron a su lado sin hacer ninguna interacción especial.

 _-No podrían durar por siempre-_

La perspectiva cambiaria hacia la entrada de la escuela donde John estaría viéndola, viendo a la mayoría de sus compañeros, entre los cuales están los que lo ayudaran en el intercolegial y los Element hackers.

 _-Nos encontramos vagando sin parar-_

Luego de esto John se voltearía y vería a su familia, a sus amigas Maki Howard y Jessica Lionheart, a su hermana Jonia Johnson así como su hermano Joshua Johnson y a la amiga de Jonia e hija adoptiva del director Dalton. Kimi Wong, John sonreiría al ver a todas esas personas y se iría con la gente de su escuela.

 _-En busca de su razón de ser-_

En otro lado nos mostrarían los 3 discos de duelo de los hermanos Johnson, el de John era el más actualizado, mientras que el de Jonia era como el de la academia de duelos del norte.

Y pasaría la escena a mostrarnos a Leaf Lake, el tipo al que se enfrentó John en su duelo de admisión, en el Stardust Road, el cual estaría viendo el cielo y atrás de él aparecería el espíritu de una chica de su edad, acto seguido los 2 rejuvenecerían de la nada y cambiarían de posiciones, siendo que ahora, ambos estaban cara a cara, como si fuera la primera vez que se conocieron

 _-Aun si esta no fuera la dirección-_

La escena cambiaria a una más trágica, en la cual estaría una chica encadenada de su tobillo, encerrada en lo que parece ser un baño, su mirada indicaba que ella había sido secuestrada y que quieren que la rescaten.

 _-Miremos siempre al futuro-_

La escena ahora pasaría con Jonia junto a Yusaku y Takeru, 2 víctimas del caso Lost, los cuales verían junto a sus 3 Ignis el atardecer, un atardecer el cual sería acompañado por los Zaizen, Ema y Kimi. Para que luego esta sea cambiada otra vez a John y a Jonia poniéndose sus discos de duelo enfrente de Joshua y convirtiéndose cada uno en su versión de Vrains, John en Windmaker y Jonia en Winda

 _-Y compartamos la esperanza-_

Entonces veríamos 5 escenas rapidas, la primera seria nos mostraba a la antigua pandilla de Joshua, donde de los 9 miembros, 5 tienen una X escrita con sangre en sus caras, dejando solo a Joshua, Sergey, Marvo y Beck sin esa X.

La segunda escena nos mostraría al padre de Pier detrás de una academia y con un grupo de personas arrodillándose ante él.

La tercera escena nos mostrarían a un policía, Handsome junto a 2 policías viendo un pizarrón lleno de tachuelas donde habían fotos de Stone Rock, Wind Vento, Aureo Vento y Sarah Moonlight con unas palabras que dicen "Hermandad de la Galaxia"

La cuarta escena nos mostraría a Leona Lionheart sorprendida, junto a un monstruo el cual parece ser su "Paladin del Cosmos Cecil" viendo al monstruo de Pier "General de Caos Golbez" junto al propio Pier, solo que con unas ropas más oscuras.

Y la última escena nos mostraría un periódico con la cara de Lake en el cual el encabezado dice. "SOLO PUEDE GANAR" y una palabra más "EXPULSION"

 _-¡DE UN NUEVO MAÑANA!-_

La siguiente escena estaría Lake, John y Jonia como sus avatares de Vrains escapando de 9 figuras encapuchadas, cada uno con sus monstruos ases, Ave Defensora Majestuosa Águila, Princesa Hermosa Caballera Evangelice y Dracogema Diamante, los 3 reciben un ataque explosivo pero escapan

 _-Dime si buscas, recuerdos perdidos en la oscuridad-_

En este momento se encuentra una chica de cabello blanco, de una apariencia muy similar a Aera, solo que esta es una máquina y no una persona, la chica recibiría muchos electroshocks mientras que se convertiría en Pier que a la vez recibiría esos electroshocks, ante la mirada de su padre que solo suspira de la decepción sin importarle el sufrimiento de su hijo

 _-Siento tu flama y esos impulsos que la luz traspasan-_

Aquí la escena se enfocaría en la pandilla de Joshua así como en los caballeros de Hanoi que estarían mirando el cielo, los cuales contemplarían los 7 a otras 7 personas, los cuales eran los compañeros caídos de Joshua así como los 2 caballeros Faust y Genome que habían muerto en la batalla contra la Hermandad de la Galaxia.

Luego pasaríamos con rápidas escenas en las cuales nos muestran a John usando su habilidad PROTECCION para protegerse de una explosión que iba directo hacia él, a Lake viendo a Evangelice ser destruida y luego usando CAUSA Y EFECTO= 0 para traerla de nuevo, a Jonia cayendo y activando su habilidad SEGUNDA OPORTUNIDAD y a Pier ardiendo en llamas mientras una máquina de destrucción aparecía detrás suyo.

 _-Comparto el mismo dolor que tú aun sientes-_

Luego de eso veríamos a 7 duelistas volar casi al mismo tiempo, estos eran Mellisa Merlini, Jackleon Shields, Taylor Dunn, Jacob Cass, Aroma Flowers, a Clyde y a Bonnie Demetrius

 _-1...2…3... 1...2…3… ¡CON TU ALMA! ¡YEAH! ¡YEAH!-_

También veríamos una figura femenina casi imperceptible volar lejos de ellos y luego aparecerían Leaf, John y Leona señalando hacia adelante.

 _-Y juntos, y juntos ¡AVANZAR!-_

Luego de esto solo aparecerían a 9 personas, de las cuales caminarían, lo único que se notaban es que el primero y el segundo eran rubios de cabello arreglado con coleta y largo, la tercera era una Wind Vento conocida como Tierra, la cuarta chica sería una de cabello negro con blanco la cual es Sarah Moonlight, alias Marte, el quinto seria Stone Rock, conocido como Júpiter, el sexto sería una persona que va completamente encapuchada, la séptima sería una mujer que por sus ropas parece que es una mujer de la alta clase con vestimenta de la realeza, el octavo seria el tan afamado Rox Tigers mientras que el noveno solo se notaría su apariencia joven y su cabello largo y castaño, todos ellos sin que sus caras se vean se arrodillarían ante Eclipsor, el cual se quitaría su máscara y solo mostraría un ojo rojo y una parte de su cabello que era amarilla.

* * *

 **Campo Actual**

 **(S= Carta bocabajo, M= Magia, T= Trampa, O= Monstruo no Link, L= Link)**

 **Ryoken Kogami y Spectre 3000 LP (Sin campo)**

 **X-T-T-X-X**

 **X-X-X-O-X**

 **X-L**

 **O-O-X-X-X**

 **X-S-S-S-X**

 **Jonia Johnson y Aoi Zaizen 2400 LP (Con campo de Aoi Zaizen)**

* * *

-Sabes Jonia, debo agradecerte por negar el efecto de Topologic Bomber Dragon, si no hubieras hecho, hubiera tenido que sacrificar mas recurso, y te agradezco a ti Aoi Zaizen por darme los recursos para poder continuar con este duelo.

-¡QUE!-Se preguntaron las 2 chicas bastante asustadas.

-¡Que van a conocer el poder de HANOI!

Todo el mundo se sorprendió por lo que dijo Revolver.

* * *

 **Turn –Ryoken Kogami y Spectre- (3000 LP)**

 **Ryoken Kogami: (Deck: 27) (Extra Deck: 13) (Mano: 6) (Campo: 0 MT- 2 M (1 LINK 4)) (Cementerio: 6) (Banish: 0)**

 **Spectre: (Deck: 31) (Extra Deck: 14) (Mano: 6) (Campo: 1 MT-1 M (1 LINK)) (Cementerio: 1) (Banish: 0)**

-¡Robo!-Ryoken ve su mano.- Activo mi carta de campo, Armamento de Guerra. Cuando esta carta se activa, ambos podemos enviar las cartas de nuestra parte superior de nuestros Deck fuera del juego para hacer una invocación LINK, las cartas que retiraremos del juego seran tratadas como un monstruo y las condiciones de invocación de los monstruos LINK seran ignoradas si se invoca por medio de este efecto solo que no podrán atacar y sus efectos seran negados hasta el final del proximo turno.

-Esto es malo.- Comento Aoi.- Ellos iran por la Extra Link.

-Encima, los únicos que no pueden hacernos algo serian los de Spectre, pero a saber como nos las arreglaremos.

-¡JONIA JOHNSON, AOI ZAIZEN, AQUÍ EMPIEZA SU VERDADERA PRUEBA!

-Ya empezó…-Akira vio a las 2 chicas mientras cuatro portales LINK se abrían.

-Retiro 4 cartas de mi deck del juego para invocar un monstruo LINK 4.

Las 4 flechas que iluminaban el primer portal serian las de los lados izquierdo y derecho asi como los de sus lados inferiores izquierdo y derecho.

-¡Esta es la bala que decidio nuestro destino! ¡INVOCACION LINK! ¡APARECE LINK 4 BORRELOAD DRAGON! **(LINK 4 Izquierda- Derecha- Abajo Derecha- Abajo Izquierda ATK: 3000)** ¡Ahora va mi segunda invocación LINK! Retiro 3 cartas de mi Deck del juego y uso a mi único monstruo no Link para hacer una nueva invocación Link.

El segundo portal empezó a iluminar las flechas de arriba, abajo, derecha e inferior derecha, un dragon nuevo empezaría a salir.

-¡APARECE LINK 4 BORREGUARD DRAGON! **(LINK 4 Arriba- Abajo- Derecha- Abajo Derecha ATK: 3000)** ¡Y continuo con una tercera invocación LINK! Retiro 4 cartas de mi Deck del juego para una nueva invocación Link.

El tercer portal empezó a iluminar las flechas de arriba, abajo, izquierda e inferior izquierda, un dragon nuevo empezaría a salir.

-¡APARECE LINK 4 BORRESWORD DRAGON! **(LINK 4 Arriba- Abajo- Izquierda- Abajo Izquierda ATK: 3000)** Y realizo una cuarta invocación LINK.

El ultimo portal se abririra, mostrando un dragon imponente mientras el portal con las 4 flechas señalando a los puntos cardinales se iluminaban.

-¡CONTEMPLEN EL PODER DE HANOI! ¡INVOCACION EXTRA LINK! ¡APARECE LINK 4! ¡TOPOLOGIC GUMBLAR DRAGON! **(EXTRA LINK. LINK 4 Arriba- Abajo- Derecha- Izquierda ATK: 3000)**

-Al final del turno debo retirar por efecto de mi campo toda mi mano, si los monstruos resultan ser destruidos seran retirados del juego

* * *

 **Campo Actual**

 **(S= Carta bocabajo, M= Magia, T= Trampa, O= Monstruo no Link, L= Link)**

 **Ryoken Kogami y Spectre 3000 LP (Sin campo)**

 **X-T-T-X-X**

 **X-L-L-L-X**

 **L-L**

 **O-O-X-X-X**

 **X-S-S-S-X**

 **Jonia Johnson y Aoi Zaizen 2400 LP (Con campo de Aoi Zaizen)**

* * *

 **-FINAL DE TURNO DE RYOKEN KOGAMI- CAMBIOS EN EL TURNO.**

 **Ryoken Kogami: (Deck: 12) (Extra Deck: 9) (Mano: 0) (Campo: 0 MT- 5 M (5 LINK 4)) (Cementerio: 11) (Banish: 0)**

* * *

-Recuerden que aunque Spectre no pueda atacar con sus monstruos, puede atacar con todos los mios, asi que les deseo la mejor de las suertes.

-¡Mi turno!-Spectre roba una carta.- Esto será suficiente. Debido a que solo puedo usar de enlace la zona de Topologic Bomber Dragon, ¡HARE UNA INVOCACION LINK 5!

-Mierda…-Aoi empezó a tener recuerdos de la pelea de Spectre, recordando el trauma que sufrio por esto, también recordó lo que le paso a Akira y a Emma en ese dia de la torre de Hanoi

El portal de Spectre se abriría, apareciendo un monstruo LINK 5, este portal iluminaria las flechas superior izquierda y derecha asi como las 3 flechas inferiores.

-¡INVOCACION LINK! ¡APARECE LINK 5 SUNAVALON DRYAIRY! **(LINK 5 Arriba Derecha- Arriba Izquierda- Abajo Derecha- Abajo Izquierda- Abajo)** Y aquí es el verdadero final, activo monstruo renacido para revivir a mi otro Sunavalon, solo por las risas.-Spectre revivio a su Sunavalon en cementerio para reírse como si de un psicópata se tratase.

-Esos son 7 monstruos LINK…-Yusaku se sorprende y siente un poco de pánico al igual que Kusanagi y Takeru.

-Akira, esto fue una mala idea, detenlos.-Emma le grito a su novio que detuviera el duelo antes de que Spectre atacara.

El no hizo caso.

-¡ACTIVO EL EFECTO DE TOPOLOGIC GUMBLAR DRAGON, AHORA SI MUERAN, TODA SU MANO ES DESTRUIDA Y Y CUANDO ES INVOCADO DE MANERA EXTRA LINK, USTEDES 2 RECIBEN 3000 PUNTOS DE DAÑO QUE NO PUEDE SER NEGADO!

-¡QUE!-Las 2 chicas gritaron mientras vieron el poder de Topologic gumblar dragon llegar a ellas, una segunda explosion las sacaría a volar a ambas demasiados metros, era oficial…

Sus puntos de vida cayeron a 0 mientras las 2 estaban tiradas en el piso.

* * *

– **Jonia Johnson y Aoi Zaizen- (0 LP)**

 **Jonia Johnson: (Deck: 31) (Extra Deck: 14) (Mano: 0) (Campo: 1 MT-1 M (1 RITUAL LVL 8) (Cementerio: 14) (Banish: 0)**

 **Aoi Zaizen: (Deck: 27) (Extra Deck: 14) (Mano: 0) (Campo: 3 MT (1 De Campo)- 1M)) (Cementerio: 11) (Banish: 1)**

* * *

-Esto se acabo, ellas 2 no están preparadas.- Ryoken suspiro y se empezó a ir hasta que un "Esto todavía no acaba" Se escucho por parte de Spectre.

-Estas chicas… ¡AUN CUENTAN CON ESE ULTIMO RECURSO! Ese recurso desesperado, ellas se aferraran a esa esperanza desesperada para ganar su duelo.

-¿A que te refieres?

-¡A LA HABILIDAD DE JONIA JOHNSON!

Cuando Spectre dijo eso, las 2 chicas se levantaron débilmente hasta que Jonia le grito a ambos.

-¡ESTE DUELO AUN SIGUE!

El Ignis de Jonia, también estaba agotado, el golpe si le dolio y eso que era una inteligencia artificial

-¡Activo mi habilidad, SEGUNDA OPORTUNIDAD!

-Confió en tu carta Jonia.-Aoi le sonrió, estaba algo herida y con sus ropas algo rasgadas, principalmente de la chamarra y la falda pero sonrio.

-Gracias Zaizen.-Respondió la chica y el ignis hablo.

-Cuando activo esta habilidad, puedo volver al juego, solo que para ello debo robar una carta y esta debe ser un monstruo, entonces si es un monstruo, gano puntos de vida igual a la mitad de la suma del ataque y la defensa de ese monstruo. ¡Robo!

La chica vio su carta y entonces todos se quedaron en suspenso por lo que pudiera pasar, la chica entonces salto de la alegría.

-¡Monstruo! ¡Este fue Dracogema Diamante! Tiene un ataque de 3000 y una defensa de 2500, esto hace que su total sea 5500, y que yo recupere 2750 puntos de vida.

 **Jonia Johnson (2750 LP)**

Todos se sorprendieron cuando Jonia volvió al juego, con 2750 puntos de vida, Aoi le dio un abrazo en señal de alegría, las 2 podian continuar, pero entonces se dieron cuenta de que todavía estaban jodidas, porque si, el hecho de sobrevivir ese turno era bonito y todo, pero aun asi debían sobrevivir una fase de batalla contra 5 monstruos y los únicos que tenían para defender eran Lycoris y Amatista

-De todos modos, ustedes caerán en este mismo turno, tengo 5 monstruos para atacar y solo ustedes tienen a 2 para defenderse.

-El efecto de mi campo permite que los monstruos invocados por mi campo puedan ganar 1000 puntos de ataque en cada fase de batalla, y por cada fase de batalla, mis monstruos conseguirán 1000 puntos mas.

-5 monstruos de 4000 puntos de ataque.

-Bueno, empiezo mi batalla. ¡BORRESWORD DRAGON, ATACA A LYCORIS!

-Si recibimos este ataque será crítico.

-¡Activo mi carta trampa, Retirada Trickstar!-Aoi levanto su carta.- Si una Trickstar fuera a ser atacada en la fase de batalla puedo negar el ataque y sacrificarla.

Lycoris desaparecería en ese momento.

-¡BORREGUARD DRAGON! ¡ATACA A AMATISTA!

-Activo mi carta mágica bocabajo, DesRitualizacion. Cuando activo esta carta puedo negar un ataque y retirar del juego mi monstruo Dracogema e invocar sus materiales en modo de defensa.

Dracogema Rubi y Zafiro aparecerían pero serian inmediatamente destruidos por Borreload Dragon y Topologic Bomber Dragon

-Aun tenemos una carta.-Aoi comento.

-¡Claro que no!-Respondio Spectre mientras mostraba a Tifon del espacio místico, destruyendo esa carta que quedaba.- Ahora Topologic Gumblar Dragon ¡DESTRUYE A ESAS 2 MOCOSAS!

El ataque iba directo hacia las 2, no tenían campo ni mano para defenderse, hasta que al final una tercera explosion llego, esta vez Spectre se estaba riendo, finalmente habían derrotado al par de chicas.

* * *

– **Jonia Johnson y Aoi Zaizen- (950 LP)**

 **Jonia Johnson: (Deck: 30) (Extra Deck: 14) (Mano: 1) (Campo: 0 MT-0 M) (Cementerio: 16) (Banish: 0)**

 **Aoi Zaizen: (Deck: 27) (Extra Deck: 14) (Mano: 0) (Campo:1 MT (1 De Campo)- 1M)) (Cementerio: 11) (Banish: 0)**

* * *

-¿Cómo es que sobrevivieron?

-Active el efecto de mi Dracogema Link, puedo retirar a mi monstruo del juego para revivir al monstruo que retire del juego y durante este turno, no puede ser destruido por batalla.

-Eso significa que Holly Angel esta en el campo.-Comento Aoi.

-Y que nuestra única barrera es ella.-Jonia continuo.- Si no hacemos algo en nuestro turno no ganaremos, encima tienen 7 LINKS.

-Debido a que acabo mi turno, debo enviar mi mano completa al cementerio.-Spectre envio su mano completa a su cementerio, solo tienen Batalla Mania en campo, asi que si Jonia invoca a un monstruo, SI O SI debe atacar a los Extra Link de Ryoken.

-Tambien en su turno, mis monstruos podrán activar sus efectos.

* * *

 **Campo Actual**

 **(S= Carta bocabajo, M= Magia, T= Trampa, O= Monstruo no Link, L= Link)**

 **Ryoken Kogami y Spectre 3000 LP (Sin campo)**

 **X-T-X-X-X**

 **L-L-L-L-L**

 **L-L**

 **X-L-X-X-X**

 **X-X-X-X-X**

 **Jonia Johnson y Aoi Zaizen 950 LP (Con campo de Aoi Zaizen)**

* * *

-Este es el momento de su destino Jonia y Aoi, todo su futuro en los duelos dependerá de lo que hagan ahora, no tienen campo y solo una carta en la mano de Jonia. ¿Podran lograrlo?-Pregunto Ryoken.

Jonia y Aoi se vieron fijamente y asintieron.

-¡ES MI TURNO!

* * *

 **Turno 9 y 10–Jonia Johnson y Aoi Zaizen- (950 LP)**

 **Jonia Johnson: (Deck: 30) (Extra Deck: 14) (Mano: 1) (Campo: 0 MT-0 M) (Cementerio: 16) (Banish: 0)**

 **Aoi Zaizen: (Deck: 27) (Extra Deck: 14) (Mano: 0) (Campo: 1 MT (1 De Campo)- 1M)) (Cementerio: 11) (Banish: 0)**

* * *

-¡Robo!-Jonia ve sus 2 cartas en mano y coloca una carta.- Esto será todo, espera…-Jonia ve a Spectre y a Revolver…- Creo que puedo continuar. ¡Activo el efecto de tu campo, ahora puedo hacer una invocación Link usando 4 cartas desde mi Deck como materiales!

Jonia abriría un portal LINK, la cual mostraría a su LINK 4, el primer portal mostraría las flechas de los 4 puntos cardinales, norte, sur, este y oeste.

-¡EL CIRCUITO QUE ME HARA UNA LEYENDA SE ABRIRA! ¡INVOCACION LINK!

Entonces una mujer con armadura de caballera aparecería.

-¡APARECE LINK 4! ¡CABALLERA DRACOGEMA! **(LINK 4 Arriba- Abajo- Derecha- Izquierda ATK: 300)**

-¿Intentaras hacer una Extra Link? No creo que te funcione. ¡Activo desde mi cementerio Fin del Cyberse! Durante lo que queda de este turno, debes pagar 1000 puntos de vida para invocar un monstruo Link Cyberse.-Spectre muestra la carta desde su cementerio.

-Esto se acabo Jonia, Aoi, este es su verdadero final.

-¿Estas seguro de eso? Activo mi carta bocabajo Super Dragofusion.

-¿Que?-Spectre y Ryoken se sorprendio.

-Esta carta continua me permite descartar un monstruo para invocar por fusión a un monstruo desde mi Extra Deck, usando un monstruo Dracogema y uno o mas monstruos del tipo Dragon del oponente.

-Pero debido a mi Link…

-Me temo que eso no será posible. Mi monstruo ignora el efecto Extra Link de Topologic Gumblar Dragon.

-¿Pero que…?

-¡USARE A BORRESWORD DRAGON, A BORREGUARD DRAGON Y A BORRELOAD DRAGON JUNTO CON MI CABALLERA PARA UNA INVOCACION DE FUSION!

-Esto no puede pasar…

¡BESTIA LEGENDARIA, CRIATURA MISTICA, TU QUE HAS SIDO DOMADA POR MI ESPIRITU Y MI PODER DRACOGEMA, APARECE! ¡INVOCACION FUSION! ¡APARECE NIVEL 10, DOMADORA DE LA HYDRACOGEMA! **(FUSION LVL 10 ATK: 2000 DEF: 2000)**

 **-** Ese monstruo se ve imponente.-Spectre se sorprende y luego se empieza a burlar.- ¡LASTIMA QUE SACRIFICASTE UN MONSTRUO INUTIL COMO TU LINK PARA TRAER A UN MONSTRUO QUE NO SERVIRA PARA NADA! ¡ACTIVO EL EFECTO DE MI SUNAVALON DRYAIRY, PUEDO SACRIFICAR TODOS MIS MONSTRUOS TIPO PLANTA EN MI CAMPO Y PUEDO SUBIR EL ATAQUE DE TODOS LOS MONSTRUOS DE MI CAMPO EN 500 POR CADA LINK QUE HAYA SIDO USADO EN ESTE DUELO. Diganme par de idiotas ¿Cuántos monstruos creen que hayan aparecido en este duelo?

Akira empezó a hacer cuentas de los monstruos que aparecieron.

-Fueron 6 Links de Ryoken, 2 de Spectre, 2 de Jonia y 1 de Aoi

-Y no olviden de BatallaMania, asi que forzosamente deben atacar.-Soichi vio que la situación estaba muy dura para que ellas 2 pudieran remontar.

Esta vez Jonia fue la que se dio por vencida.

-Solo puedo hacer esto ante esos 2 gigantes de 14000 puntos de ataque.- Jonia señalo a BatallaMania.- Cuando este monstruo es invocado puedo destruir una carta mágica o trampa en tu campo y destruyo BatallaMania.

-¿Ese es tu limite?-Ryoken vio a Jonia.

-Si…-La chica se puso de cuclillas mientras veía frustrada el suelo.- Acabo mi turno.

* * *

 **-FINAL DE TURNO DE JONIA JOHNSON- CAMBIOS EN EL TURNO.**

 **Jonia Johnson: (Deck: 25) (Extra Deck: 12) (Mano: 0) (Campo: 1 MT-0 M) (Cementerio: 18) (Banish: 0)**

* * *

-Todo depende de lo que haga Aoi.

Aoi cierra sus ojos entonces.

-¡Activo mi habilidad! ¡Triple robo de esperanza!-Aoi ve a Spectre y a Ryoken.- Una vez por duelo, puedo robar 3 cartas y mostrarlas, si en esas 3 cartas no tengo un monstruo de tipo hada no podre atacar en este turno.

-Todo depende de tu suerte Zaizen.-Ryoken suspiro.- Vamos, inténtalo, te dare un tiro.

-Como sea, esa fracasada no lo lograra.

-¡ROBO!-Aoi ve su carta y ve que es la magia Terraformacion.- No es un monstruo tipo hada.- ¡ROBO!-Aoi ve su segunda carta y ve que es una Reencarnacion Trickstar.- (Maldicion)-Aoi cierra sus ojos y hace una respiración usando solo su nariz, no exhalo usando la boca.- ¡ROBO!-Aoi mira al piso.- No fue una carta Trickstar…

-Eso significa que no podrás hacer nada en este turno.

-Aoi…-Yusaku ve a Aoi que se quedo frustrada, ella no pudo hacer su robo del destino pero luego la vio reir.

-Olvidaste el detalle de que lo que yo busco es una carta del tipo hada y no una carta Trickstar ¡Y LA CARTA QUE ROBE FUE…!-Aoi la muestra a todos.- ¡HONESTO!

-¡IMPOSIBLE!-Todos respondieron al mismo tiempo.

-¡Activo el efecto de la Domadora, la cual es que puedo sacrificar a un monstruo de mi campo para poder equiparle a un monstruo de mi cementerio, y sacrifico a Holly Angel para equiparle a Dracogema Diamante!

Jonia se sorprendió, no sabia que podía hacer eso, aunque si lo hacia no tendría el poder suficiente.

-Continuo con este efecto, cuando se le equipa un monstruo a la Domadora, gana su ataque como puntos de ataque.

-¡5000 PUNTOS DE ATAQUE!

-¡ENTRO A FASE DE BATALLA!

-Debido a eso mis 2 monstruos Topologic ganan 1000 puntos de ataque, llegando a 15000 puntos.

-Y al activar honesto desde mi mano, mi monstruo ganaran 15000 puntos de ataque.

-¡20000 PUNTOS DE ATAQUE!-Spectre vio esa escena bastante sorprendido y horrorizado debido a que sabia que pasaría.

-Vamos Jonia.-Zaizen vio a Jonia y esta se levanto.

-¡Vamos a darle a ambos lo que se merecen!

-¡Domadora de la Hydracogema!

-¡Ataca directamente con...!

-¡RAFAGA DE LA VENGANZA!

Un poderoso ataque vendría de parte de las 3 bocas del dragon de 3 cabezas, las cuales destruirían a los 2 monstruos de Ryoken y Spectre mientras que la tercera cabeza seria la que atacaría a ambos.

-Je…-El canoso sonreiría y saldría volando por los aires junto a Spectre.

– **Ryoken Kogami y Spectre- (0 LP)**

Ryoken y Spectre se levantarían algo agitados por el duelo, Spectre no dijo nada ante su derrota más que un "buen duelo" a Aoi.

-Estan preparadas para lo que sea Akira Zaizen.

-Me di cuenta.- Zaizen sonrio al escuchar esa afirmación.-Creo que es tiempo de que ellas 2 empiecen su camino.

-Ahora sobre lo de ese asunto.

-Eso lo discutiremos en otro momento, recuerda que nos pueden estar viendo. Aoi, Emma, Jonia, vámonos.

-¡Adios Yusaku y Takeru!-Jonia se despidió de los 2, Aoi solo le guiñaría un ojo a Yusaku.

-Esa chica si esta enamorada de ti.-Comentaron los 2 chicos y las 2 inteligencias artificiales al mismo tiempo, Yusaku solo se ruborizo y no dijo nada.

* * *

De vuelta con Lake este recibiría una llamada.

-¿Quién carajos es?

-Ve el numero de teléfono idiota.-Jessica hablo por teléfono mientras estaba reparando su computadora.

-¿Qué rayos quieres Rueditas?

-Lake, esto no es ninguna llamada de broma ni una mierda de ese estilo, debes entrar a Vrains y sacar a Leona del problema en el que esta.

-¿Y Johnson?

-Lograron sacarlo a él de Vrains por medio de una desconexión forzada, Magnus esta ahi.

-¿Magnus esta ahi? ¿Y PORQUE MIERDA DEJARON A LEO SOLA CON EL?

-No fue nuestra culpa, solo nos desconectaron a nosotros 2.

-¡Maldita sea Rueditas, carajo, siempre tengo que arreglar sus desastres!

-¡Esta vez no fue por nuestra culpa Lake, se nos salio de las manos! Por favor Leaf… Se que no pudiste salvar a Eva, pero por lo menos salva a Leo.

Leaf suspiro.- Carajo, ire por ella.-Leaf entonces colgaría su celular y veria a Dalton.- Tengo que irme.-Cuando dijo esto Leaf se vio como en el Antiguo Vrains, Leona y Pier empezaron el duelo.

* * *

-Como soy un hombre cortes, dejare que empieces primero.

-De acuerdo.- Leona comento nerviosa.- Supongo que tienes un nombre planetario Pier.

-Aun no, pero puedes conocerme como Meteor.

-Ok Meteor.

-¡DUELO!

* * *

 **Turno 1 –Final Fantasy- (4000 LP)**

 **(Deck: 35) (Extra Deck: 15) (Mano: 5) (Campo: 0 MT-0 M) (Cementerio: 0) (Banish: 0)**

-Inicio el duelo activando la carta de campo. ¡Mundo Dissidia NT!

Entonces el entorno se volvió en una especie de espacio, John y Aera ya no estaban parados en el camino, sino que sobre unas nubes, Magnus vio asqueado ese campo completamente alegre mientras que Pier se sintió interesado.

-Cuando esta carta es activada, durante el resto del duelo todos los monstruos Fantasia que estén en mi mano campo, cementerio y banish seran tratados como monstruos "Cosmos" y como "Caos" y una vez por turno podre invocar un monstruo **Cosmos** o **Caos** de mi mano a mi campo, ahora invoco a Moguri de Fantasia: Mog en modo de ataque. **(TUNER LVL 3 ATK: 900 DEF: 900)** Activo su efecto el cual es poder invocar a un monstruo **Cosmos** desde mi mazo a mi campo. ¡Aparece Bardo de Fantasia: Edward! **(LVL 1 ATK: 100 DEF: 2000)** y continuo con el efecto de mi Bardo el cual al ser invocada puedo invocar 2 fichas fantásticas en mi campo. **(LVL 1 ATK: 0 DEF: 0)** Estas fichas son tratadas como monstruos "Cosmos" y como monstruos "Caos"

-¿Haras una invocación de Sincronia? Muestramela

-No hare eso. ¡ACTIVO EL EFECTO DE EDWARD!

-¿Que?

-Cuando esta carta esta en el campo, puede ser tratada como 2 monstruos para una invocación XYZ de un monstruo Caos Rango 1. Ahora si.- Un vórtice oscuro se creó en el suelo, el monstruo de Leona se asustó porque sabía quién venía. ¡Hemos hecho un acuerdo, yo te invocare y tú destruirás todo! ¡Aparece Rango 1! ¡Caballero Oscuro del Caos Garland! **(XYZ RANK 1 ATK: 0 DEF: 0)** Coloco 1 carta bocabajo y eso es todo.

* * *

 _ **INFORME DEL DUELO: TURNO 1.**_

– **Final Fantasy- (4000 LP)**

 **(Deck: 34) (Extra Deck: 14) (Mano: 2) (Campo: 2 MT (1 de campo y una bocabajo) 4 M (1 XYZ Rank 1)) (Cementerio: 0) (Banish:0)**

– **Meteor- (4000 LP)**

 **(Deck: 35) (Extra Deck: 0) (Mano: 5) (Campo: 0-0) (Cementerio: 0) (Banish: 0)**

* * *

 **Campo Actual**

 **(S= Carta bocabajo, M= Magia, T= Trampa, O= Monstruo no Link, L= Link)**

 **Final Fantasy 4000 LP (Con campo)**

 **X-X-X-S-X**

 **X-X-O-O-O**

 **X-O**

 **X-X-X-X-X**

 **X-X-X-X-X**

 **Meteor 4000 LP (Sin campo)**

* * *

-Interesante lo que puede hacer esta idiota.- Magnus se empieza a burlar de Leo.- Hasta cree que puede ganarte.

-Callate padre, yo nunca subestimare a mis rivales, asi que yo espero de que Final Fantasy lo de todo, asi que chica. ¡DALO TODO EN ESTE DUELO!

Leona vio seria a Pier.

-(El era el duelista numero 1 ¿Cómo es que puedo vencer a alguien de su nivel?)

-Me parece que es mi turno.

* * *

 **Turno 2 –Meteor- (4000 LP)**

 **(Deck: 35) (Extra Deck: 15) (Mano: 5) (Campo: 0 MT-0 M) (Cementerio: 0) (Banish: 0)**

-Es mi turno y robo.- Pier ve su carta en la mano.- De mi mano activo mi carta mágica de campo, Fabricacion Omega.

-Aquí viene… Su deck Omega.

-Debido a esta carta puedo invocar de manera especial 5 fichas Chatarra Omega en modo de defensa. **(LVL 1 ATK: 0 DEF: 0)** Ahora continuo con esto. ¡APARECE CIRCUITO QUE CREARA EL MUNDO PERFECTO!

Un portal Link se abre, mostrando las 2 esquinas inferiores y la tercera flecha la cual seria la de arriba iluminadas.

-¡INVOCACION LINK! ¡APARECE LINK 3, TANQUE OMEGA MK III! **(LINK 3 (Abajo Izquierda- Arriba- Abajo Derecha) ATK: 2000)**

-No puede ser…-Leona se sorprende al ver un Link en una baraja Omega, cuando Lake la usaba no tenia Extra Deck.- ¿Sorprendida? Pues cuando este monstruo aparece en el campo puedo destruir un monstruo del tuyo. ¡Desaparece Garland!

-¡Activo el efecto de Mundo Dissidia NT! Una vez por fase de batalla, puedo negar un ataque que vaya dirigido a un monstruo de mi Extra Deck e invocar un monstruo Cosmos o Caos del mismo rango o nivel que el monstruo que iba a recibir el daño.

Cuando Garland iba a recibir el golpe un rayo de luz destruyo el ataque y retrocedio a Omega.

-¡CONTEMPLA EL PODER DE COSMOS! ¡Guerrero legendario, pido tu ayuda, por favor, llena de esperanza mi camino! ¡INVOCACION DE SINCRONIA! APARECE NIVEL 1. ¡ESPERANZA DE COSMOS, GUERRERO DE LA LUZ! **(SHYNCRO TUNER LVL 1 ATK: 0 DEF: 0)**

-¿Negaste un ataque para invocar a un monstruo inútil sin ataque?-Magnus se burlo

-No, de hecho tengo un plan. ¡ACTIVO SU EFECTO! Cuando es invocado puedo destruir todas las fichas en el campo, y entonces ganara 500 puntos de ataque por cada una.

-Interesante.-Pier respondio mientras vio como el monstruo de Luz exterminaba las 4 fichas en campo, dejando solo a Omega, al Moguri y a Garland en campo. Cuando un monstruo Omega es destruido por un efecto, puedo invocar a Soldado Omega en modo de ataque. **(LVL 4 ATK: 1000 DEF: 1000)** Mi soldado puede atacar a Garland.

-Activo el efecto de Garland, una vez por turno, durante el turno de cualquier jugador, puedo activar su efecto, el cual puede redirigir un ataque dirigido hacia el a otro monstruo. ¡Y selecciono a Mog!

-¡¿KUPO?!

El soldado dispararía varias veces a Mog, quitándole un poco de vida a Final Fantasy.

– **Final Fantasy- (3900 LP)**

-Te las apañaste para reducir el daño lo mas que se pudiera, bueno, supongo que eso es un buen inicio, Final Fantasy. Coloco una carta bocabajo y eso será todo.

* * *

 _ **INFORME DEL DUELO: TURNO 2.**_

– **Final Fantasy- (3900 LP)**

 **(Deck: 34) (Extra Deck: 13) (Mano: 2) (Campo: 2 MT (1 de campo y una bocabajo) 2 M (1 XYZ Rank 1 y un Shyncro LVL 1)) (Cementerio: 1) (Banish: 0)**

– **Meteor- (4000 LP)**

 **(Deck: 35) (Extra Deck: 14) (Mano: 3) (Campo: 2 (1 de campo y una bocabajo)-2 M (1 LINK 3)) (Cementerio: 0) (Banish: 0)**

* * *

 **Campo Actual**

 **(S= Carta bocabajo, M= Magia, T= Trampa, O= Monstruo no Link, L= Link)**

 **Final Fantasy 3900 LP (Con campo)**

 **X-X-X-S-X**

 **X-O-X-O-X**

 **L-O**

 **X-O-X-X-X**

 **X-X-S-X-X**

 **Meteor 4000 LP (Con campo)**

* * *

-¿Realmente voy a poder vencer a aquel que alguna vez ame?

* * *

Una pantalla se encendió mientras que lo único que aparecían eran 6 letras, aparecían de manera tan rápida que a simple vista no hubieran tenido significado, pero que en realidad significaba una cosa

 _ **-V-R-A-I-N-S-**_

Entonces se creó lo que es Neo Link Vrains mientras una gran cantidad de cartas se iban hacia esa ciudad, entre las cuales se destacan las cartas principales de los Johnson, la de Lake y la de muchos amigos así como enemigos suyos.

Acto seguido se crearía un modelo de John, el cual se transformaría a Windmaker mientras que atrás de él se crearía Jazz, la IA que sustituye a Jessica en Vrains. Poco después John crearía una tabla digital que contendría los datos siguientes.

* * *

 _ **DECK: AVE DEFENSORA**_

 _ **TIPO: BESTIA ALADA**_

 _ **ESTILO: CONTROL DE CAMPO**_

 _ **HABILIDAD: PROTECCION**_

 _ **-WINDMAKER-**_

* * *

 _-Recuerdos que no desaparecen. Y recuerdos que si lo hicieron-_

Y luego se crearía un modelo de Jonia, la cual se transformaría en Winda, mientras que detrás de ella aparecia Ray, su Ignis de Luz, este modelo también crearía también una tabla que contendrían sus datos.

* * *

 _ **DECK: DRACOGEMA**_

 _ **TIPO: CYBERSE**_

 _ **ESTILO: OFENSIVO**_

 _ **HABILIDAD: SEGUNDA OPORTUNIDAD**_

 _ **-WINDA-**_

* * *

 _-Tranquilamente "AHORA CARGO…" esas escenas-_

La escena cambiaria a una en la cual Leaf estaría enfrente de una tumba con el nombre "Evangelice Angels" en una noche de lluvia, mientras que luego se invertiría la escena, pero en vez de Leaf, seria Jessica la que vería una tumba con el nombre "Franchesco Leville"

 _-Recuerdos que quedaron atrás, recuerdos borrados-_

La siguiente parte tendría a los 2 hermanos Demetrius preparando sus discos de duelos para entrar a Vrains y estos crearían en su pantalla la palabra "PASSWORD"

 _-¿Cuál era la contraseña?-_

Y luego en lugar de ver a los Demetrius veríamos a Leona entrar a Vrains, apareciendo en un puente donde estaría Pier detrás de ella. Para luego mostrarnos el cielo de Neo Link Vrains donde estarían Jupiter, Marte y Tierra viendo el panorama desde el cielo para luego retirarse con otras 5 figuras encapuchadas

 _-¡ACCEDIENDO! A los registros, recuerdos restaurados-_

 _-Desafía a tu "Yo interior"-_

Al retirarse esas 8 figuras, veríamos ahora en un edificio a 2 de los Salvadores de Vrains, Playmaker y Blue Girl, junto a Soulburner, Zaizen y a Ghost Girl y luego veríamos a 2 figuras importantes, las cuales son Aera Vento la cual estaba encadenada mientras un espíritu en forma de un águila similar a la de John la cubría, muestra y la última figura importante sería Handsome el cual estaba bebiendo un poco de café junto a Dalton y a Kimi

 _-Eres una red, el mundo se extiende más alla-_

 _-Repitiendo el presente-_

 _-¿Qué hay de ti? "Vive el presente"_

Luego de esto se veria a los 4 supervivientes del grupo de Joshua en sus D-Boards siguiendo un eclipse que estaba en el cielo mientras una lluvia de estrellas fugaces se mostraba al mismo tiempo

 _-Agarra la estrella fugaz en el cielo con tus manos-_

Volveriamos a ver a los 3 protagonistas de este arco, Lake, Jonia y John, los cuales estarían en sus D-Boards cada uno con 2 monstruos, uno a lado de ellos el cual es su monstruo As mientras que el otro estaría detrás de ellos, Lake quien estaba a lado de John tenia detrás de él una Princesa hermosa la cual tendría 8 alas, detrás de Jonia quien estaba a lado de John estaría un monstruo Dracogema el cual tendría 4 gemas, una azul, una morada, una blanca y una negra brillando en su pecho y detrás de John estaría el Aguila Real que uso en su duelo contra Joshua

 _-Supera el "Presente" con toda tu fuerza ¡GRITALO!-_

Los 3 aterrizarian en el Stardust Road y cada quien pondría su puño al frente de tal manera que cada puño estuviera a lado del otro y luego se desconectarían los 3, mostrando ese puño en el mundo real, el cual sería visto por toda la gente que ellos conocen y en la cual ellos confían, UPCD, PCD, Hanoi, Zaizen, Emma, Kusanagi, todos ellos en sus formas reales los cuales verían a los 3 chicos mientras un arcoíris se iluminaba atrás de ellos.

 _-Se libre, y dejame saberlo-_

* * *

 _ **Mientras tanto en el próximo cap.**_

-¡MALDITA SEA RUEDITAS! ¡TENGO QUE ARREGLAR TUS DESASTRES!-Grito Lake mientras iba muy desesperado a por Leona.- ¡NO PUEDO DEJAR QUE ALGO MALO LE PASE A LEO

Leona recordaba como conoció a Lake y a Pier, cuando ellos tenían 18 años, 4 años pasaron desde ese tiempo, los 3 se volverían como hermanos de distintas madres, solo que Pier demostró ser el que estaba enamorado de Leo, hasta este preciso momento.

Otra escena nos mostraría a Pier activando el agujero negro de la hipermuerte, dejando aterrorizada a Leona, quien no sabría qué hacer, su espíritu estaba tan destruido a tal grado de que ella trato de presionar el botón para rendirse.

-No-no tengo otra opción- perdónenme chicos.- Leona iba a presionar el botón hasta que algo la detiene entre lágrimas.

-¿Realmente crees poder ganarme Leona Lionheart?-Pier terminaría el adelanto con una mirada seria a la chica.

-Yo…Yo…

 _ **El próximo capítulo de Yu-Gi-Oh! The Planetary Stones se llamara. ¡Hasta el final! INTO THE VRAINS**_

* * *

 **Y en este mismo capítulo empieza el duelo de Leona vs Pier, honestamente el duelo será demasiado largo, más que nada porque se explorara un poco el pasado de Leona, la cual es posiblemente la única de los Element Hackers junto a John que no han tenido una vida triste, ella realmente duda de poder vencer a Pier por la diferencia abismal entre ambos, pues el numero #1 de la academia y Leona era la #3, no puede hacerle frente, pero… ¿Podra encontrar la manera de ganar?**

 **¿Qué les deparara a los chicos en este arco? ¿Sera posible que llegue a haber alguna caída en el transcurso de esta historia? ¿Quién será la escuela que gane el intercolegial? Todas estas preguntas y mucho más se resolverán en esta historia.**

 **Bueno… SALU3 CHICOS.**


	20. Hasta el final

**Buenas, como ya saben la serie Yu-Gi-Oh Vrains es de su respectivo autor, asi como sus personajes y sus cartas, los OC de la historia son míos (Con excepciones de gente que quiera ayudar (?)) y las cartas de estos también son creadas por mí.**

 **PD: Al fin conseguí una Review, me costó más de 100 mil palabras y 20 capítulos pero al fin lo logre ;-; Ahora por mas lul**

 **Bueno, sin más relleno por el momento, que empiece el capítulo.**

* * *

El cielo era tranquilo en el Nuevo Vrains, Windmaker caia del cielo en su patineta, seguido de Dark Soul y luego Winda junto a Final Fantasy y Terraria para que estos sean seguidos por 8 personas más, el cielo mostraba al nuevo Vrains y entonces se crea la frase.

 _ **-BIENVENIDO A NEO LINK VRAINS-**_

 _ **-YU-GI-OH VRAINS: THE PLANETARY STONES-**_

Luego se regresan al mundo real, donde Jonathan Johnson caminaría a la universidad de profesionales, donde pasaría a su lado Leona Lionheart, su compañera de escuela.

 _-Nos damos cuenta que nuestras vidas-_

Luego pasaría a lado de Johnny un par de chicos de cabello rubio y blanco. Bonnie y Clyde Demetrius, un antiguo par de enemigos suyos que se volvieron sus amigos, aunque solo pasaron a su lado sin hacer ninguna interacción especial.

 _-No podrían durar por siempre-_

La perspectiva cambiaria hacia la entrada de la escuela donde John estaría viéndola, viendo a la mayoría de sus compañeros, entre los cuales están los que lo ayudaran en el intercolegial y los Element hackers.

 _-Nos encontramos vagando sin parar-_

Luego de esto John se voltearía y vería a su familia, a sus amigas Maki Howard y Jessica Lionheart, a su hermana Jonia Johnson así como su hermano Joshua Johnson y a la amiga de Jonia e hija adoptiva del director Dalton. Kimi Wong, John sonreiría al ver a todas esas personas y se iría con la gente de su escuela.

 _-En busca de su razón de ser-_

En otro lado nos mostrarían los 3 discos de duelo de los hermanos Johnson, el de John era el más actualizado, mientras que el de Jonia era como el de la academia de duelos del norte.

Y pasaría la escena a mostrarnos a Leaf Lake, el tipo al que se enfrentó John en su duelo de admisión, en el Stardust Road, el cual estaría viendo el cielo y atrás de él aparecería el espíritu de una chica de su edad, acto seguido los 2 rejuvenecerían de la nada y cambiarían de posiciones, siendo que ahora, ambos estaban cara a cara, como si fuera la primera vez que se conocieron

 _-Aun si esta no fuera la dirección-_

La escena cambiaria a una más trágica, en la cual estaría una chica encadenada de su tobillo, encerrada en lo que parece ser un baño, su mirada indicaba que ella había sido secuestrada y que quieren que la rescaten.

 _-Miremos siempre al futuro-_

La escena ahora pasaría con Jonia junto a Yusaku y Takeru, 2 víctimas del caso Lost, los cuales verían junto a sus 3 Ignis el atardecer, un atardecer el cual sería acompañado por los Zaizen, Ema y Kimi. Para que luego esta sea cambiada otra vez a John y a Jonia poniéndose sus discos de duelo enfrente de Joshua y convirtiéndose cada uno en su versión de Vrains, John en Windmaker y Jonia en Winda

 _-Y compartamos la esperanza-_

Entonces veríamos 5 escenas rapidas, la primera seria nos mostraba a la antigua pandilla de Joshua, donde de los 9 miembros, 5 tienen una X escrita con sangre en sus caras, dejando solo a Joshua, Sergey, Marvo y Beck sin esa X.

La segunda escena nos mostraría al padre de Pier detrás de una academia y con un grupo de personas arrodillándose ante él.

La tercera escena nos mostrarían a un policía, Handsome junto a 2 policías viendo un pizarrón lleno de tachuelas donde habían fotos de Stone Rock, Wind Vento, Aureo Vento y Sarah Moonlight con unas palabras que dicen "Hermandad de la Galaxia"

La cuarta escena nos mostraría a Leona Lionheart sorprendida, junto a un monstruo el cual parece ser su "Paladin del Cosmos Cecil" viendo al monstruo de Pier "General de Caos Golbez" junto al propio Pier, solo que con unas ropas más oscuras.

Y la última escena nos mostraría un periódico con la cara de Lake en el cual el encabezado dice. "SOLO PUEDE GANAR" y una palabra más "EXPULSION"

 _-¡DE UN NUEVO MAÑANA!-_

La siguiente escena estaría Lake, John y Jonia como sus avatares de Vrains escapando de 9 figuras encapuchadas, cada uno con sus monstruos ases, Ave Defensora Majestuosa Águila, Princesa Hermosa Caballera Evangelice y Dracogema Diamante, los 3 reciben un ataque explosivo pero escapan

 _-Dime si buscas, recuerdos perdidos en la oscuridad-_

En este momento se encuentra una chica de cabello blanco, de una apariencia muy similar a Aera, solo que esta es una máquina y no una persona, la chica recibiría muchos electroshocks mientras que se convertiría en Pier que a la vez recibiría esos electroshocks, ante la mirada de su padre que solo suspira de la decepción sin importarle el sufrimiento de su hijo

 _-Siento tu flama y esos impulsos que la luz traspasan-_

Aquí la escena se enfocaría en la pandilla de Joshua así como en los caballeros de Hanoi que estarían mirando el cielo, los cuales contemplarían los 7 a otras 7 personas, los cuales eran los compañeros caídos de Joshua así como los 2 caballeros Faust y Genome que habían muerto en la batalla contra la Hermandad de la Galaxia.

Luego pasaríamos con rápidas escenas en las cuales nos muestran a John usando su habilidad PROTECCION para protegerse de una explosión que iba directo hacia él, a Lake viendo a Evangelice ser destruida y luego usando CAUSA Y EFECTO= 0 para traerla de nuevo, a Jonia cayendo y activando su habilidad SEGUNDA OPORTUNIDAD y a Pier ardiendo en llamas mientras una máquina de destrucción aparecía detrás suyo.

 _-Comparto el mismo dolor que tú aun sientes-_

Luego de eso veríamos a 7 duelistas volar casi al mismo tiempo, estos eran Mellisa Merlini, Jackleon Shields, Taylor Dunn, Jacob Cass, Aroma Flowers, a Clyde y a Bonnie Demetrius

 _-1...2…3... 1...2…3… ¡CON TU ALMA! ¡YEAH! ¡YEAH!-_

También veríamos una figura femenina casi imperceptible volar lejos de ellos y luego aparecerían Leaf, John y Leona señalando hacia adelante.

 _-Y juntos, y juntos ¡AVANZAR!-_

Luego de esto solo aparecerían a 9 personas, de las cuales caminarían, lo único que se notaban es que el primero y el segundo eran rubios de cabello arreglado con coleta y largo, la tercera era una Wind Vento conocida como Tierra, la cuarta chica sería una de cabello negro con blanco la cual es Sarah Moonlight, alias Marte, el quinto seria Stone Rock, conocido como Júpiter, el sexto sería una persona que va completamente encapuchada, la séptima sería una mujer que por sus ropas parece que es una mujer de la alta clase con vestimenta de la realeza, el octavo seria el tan afamado Rox Tigers mientras que el noveno solo se notaría su apariencia joven y su cabello largo y castaño, todos ellos sin que sus caras se vean se arrodillarían ante Eclipsor, el cual se quitaría su máscara y solo mostraría un ojo rojo y una parte de su cabello que era amarilla.

* * *

-Te las apañaste para reducir el daño lo mas que se pudiera, bueno, supongo que eso es un buen inicio, Final Fantasy. Coloco una carta bocabajo y eso será todo.

* * *

 _ **INFORME DEL DUELO: TURNO 2.**_

– **Final Fantasy- (3900 LP)**

 **(Deck: 34) (Extra Deck: 13) (Mano: 2) (Campo: 2 MT (1 de campo y una bocabajo) 2 M (1 XYZ Rank 1 y un Shyncro LVL 1)) (Cementerio: 1) (Banish: 0)**

– **Meteor- (4000 LP)**

 **(Deck: 35) (Extra Deck: 14) (Mano: 3) (Campo: 2 (1 de campo y una bocabajo)-2 M (1 LINK 3)) (Cementerio: 0) (Banish: 0)**

* * *

 **Campo Actual**

 **(S= Carta bocabajo, M= Magia, T= Trampa, O= Monstruo no Link, L= Link)**

 **Final Fantasy 3900 LP (Con campo)**

 **X-X-X-S-X**

 **X-O-X-O-X**

 **L-O**

 **X-O-X-X-X**

 **X-X-S-X-X**

 **Meteor 4000 LP (Con campo)**

* * *

-¿Realmente podre vencer a aquel que alguna vez ame?

Leona veía como Pier le miraba de manera seria.

-¿A que te refieres con amar?

-Es algo que te contara tu padre.

* * *

Mientras tanto en otro lugar, mientras que Lake estaba volando en su patineta a gran velocidad empezó a recordar lo que le dijo a Jessica.

 _-¿Magnus esta ahi? ¿Y PORQUE MIERDA DEJARON A LEO SOLA CON EL?_

 _-No fue nuestra culpa, solo nos desconectaron a nosotros 2._

 _-¡Maldita sea Rueditas, carajo, siempre tengo que arreglar sus desastres!_

 _-¡Esta vez no fue por nuestra culpa Lake, se nos salio de las manos! Por favor Leaf… Se que no pudiste salvar a Eva, pero por lo menos salva a Leo._

-Rueditas tiene razón, Leo es una gran compañera mia, no debo dejar que su culo este expuesto ante 2 enemigos, mucho menos que esta frágil emocionalmente

 _-¿Hasta cuándo te aferraras a Eva?_

 _-Ni idea… Se que ella se fue, de hecho yo ya perdi toda esperanza en encontrar el amor en alguna persona de nuevo._

 _-¿Y no has pensado en Leona?-Pregunto Dalton._

 _-¡JA! ¿Estás loco? ¿Ella y yo?_

 _-Pues ella termino con Pier, por lo que veo._

 _-¿A qué te refieres?_

-Jodeme que estoy empezando a sentir algo por Leo.-Continúo Leaf quejándose mientras llegaba a su casa para entrar a Vrains.

* * *

Otra vez en Vrains, Leona estaba dudando de lo que debía hacer.

-(¿Qué haría Lake en esta situacion?)-Leo entonces se sonroja un poco.- (¡ESTÚPIDA! ¿Por qué pienso en el?)

-¿Vas a continuar el duelo?-Pregunto Magnus mientras mostraba los recuerdos de Pier. Leona empezaría a recordar el dia en el que ambos se conocieron.

 _Leona había pasado su duelo de admisión, y entraría como una estudiante de nuevo ingreso, de hecho, el primer dia de clases conocio a sus 2 rivales durante los 4 años en los que estuvieron._

 _Ella era una chica muy timida e inocente, aunque si le gustaba tener duelos, de hecho cuando ella era una novata en la universidad, los duelos eran legales dentro de la institución, a ella antes no le gustaban los duelos, no los odiaba como Jonia cuando era mas joven, sino que ella simplemente no les veía la gracia en tenerlos._

 _Leona estuvo caminando en su escuela con un grupo de chicas que eran porristas, no les agradaba su actitud egocéntrica pero malas personas no eran. Leona se detuvo a ver que estaba el duelo de Leaf vs Pier._

* * *

 _ **-Leaf Lake- (300 LP)**_

 _ **-Pier Leville- (700 LP)**_

* * *

 _El campo era simple, una maquina, conocida por muchos como OMEGA, un monstruo de 5000 puntos de ataque capaz de barrer el piso con todos sus enemigos por parte de Lake, Mientras que Pier tenia a un poderoso dragon conocido como Shinryu, un monstruo con 5000 puntos de ataque, ambos tenían una carta bocabajo, al parecer seria el ultimo turno de Pier, por lo que Pier debía ganar en este turno a Lake, el problema es que ambos efectos anulaban al otro._

 _-¿Quiénes son ellos 2?-Leona pregunto a las porristas._

 _-Osea, ¿No sabes? Esos 2 son los 2 mejores novatos de esta escuela._

 _-¿En serio?_

 _-Si amiga.- Comento la porrista.- Mira, el chico feo con mirada desvelada es Leaf Lake, tiene 18 años y ha pasado en demasiados intercolegiales, unos 6, aunque muchos no le hacen caso._

 _-¿Y eso?_

 _-Dije que participo en 6 intercolegiales amiguis, pero eso no significa que llegara lejos, fue eliminado las 6 veces en los dieciseisavos de final o en los octavos, solo una vez llego a los cuartos, pero fue eliminado por su novia._

 _-Espera… ¿Quién es su novia?_

 _-¿No sabes?-Comento la otra porrista.- Vaya que vives en una piedra amiguis, esa chica es Evangelice Angels._

 _-¡LA FAMOSA EVANGELICE ANGELS!_

 _-Si amiga.-Comento la primera porrista.- Ella fue la ganadora del intercolegial que tuvimos en los inicios de la preparatoria._

 _Leona entonces pondría atención al chico rubio, ruborizándose al verlo._

 _-¿El chico ese acaso es…?_

 _-Pier Leville.- Las 2 chicas suspiraron enamoradas.- Si… Ah… Es tan lindo._

 _-¿Qué baraja usa?_

 _-No lo sabemos…-Las chicas seguirían suspirando enamoradas.- Solo sabemos que su baraja es de XYZ._

 _-Mmm…-La chica veria el ataque final._

 _-¡ACTIVO EL EFECTO DE OMEGA! ¡PUEDO NEGAR UN ATAQUE Y TODOS LOS MONSTRUOS CON ATAQUES ALTERADOS SON DESTRUIDOS Y RECIBES SU ATAQUE ORIGINAL COMO DAÑO!_

 _-¡ACTIVO EL EFECTO DE SHINRYU! ¡SI UN MONSTRUO NIEGA UN ATAQUE MIO TODOS LOS MONSTRUOS CON ATAQUES ORIGINALES SON DESTRUIDOS Y RECIBES SU ATAQUE ORIGINAL COMO DAÑO!_

 _-¿Que?-Dijeron los 2 al mismo tiempo luego de ver un choque de leyendas entre Omega y Shinryu, los 2 mosntruos se destruyeron mutuamente, lo que provocaría 5000 puntos de daño para ambos, provocando el empate._

* * *

 _ **-Leaf Lake- (0 LP)**_

 _ **-Pier Leville- (0 LP)**_

 _ **-EL DUELO CONCLUYO EN EMPATE, NINGUNO DE LOS JUGADORES TIENE LP MAYORES A 0-**_

* * *

 _Leona se sorprendería al ver ese duelo y se acercaría a ambos._

 _-¡ESTUVIERON GENIALES!_

* * *

Leona despertaría de sus recuerdos.

-Quien diría que aquellos 2 serian mi novio y mi mejor amigo y aun asi quien diría que aquel que fue mi novio me traicionaría…

* * *

 **Turno 3–Final Fantasy- (3900 LP)**

 **(Deck: 34) (Extra Deck: 13) (Mano: 2) (Campo: 2 MT (1 de campo y una bocabajo) 2 M (1 XYZ Rank 1 y un Shyncro LVL 1)) (Cementerio: 1) (Banish: 0)**

-¡Robo!

-En tu fase de robo activo mi carta trampa continua, Fabricadores Omega. Mientras esta carta este en el campo, una vez por turno puedo invocar una ficha Fabricador Omega en modo de ataque. **(LVL 4 ATK: 1000 DEF: 1000)** la cual estará enlazada a mi Tanque Omega MK II

-¿Qué harás con el Tanque?

-Esto.- Pier chasqueo los dedos y entonces el tanque apunto a Leona.-Cuando uno de mis monstruos es enlazado al tanque, puedo destruirlo y hacer que recibas 500 puntos de daño, este efecto no puede ser encadenado.

-(Esto es malo)

El tanque lanzo una fuerte onda de energía la cual explotaría en Leona haciéndola caer de ese edificio, para su buena suerte, un camión que pasaba por ahi acabaría amortiguando su caída, haciendo que esta rebote en este y luego caiga directo al piso de la calle.

– **Final Fantasy- (3400 LP)**

Pier entonces saltaría y aterrizaría de pie detrás de Leona, Magnus solo veria todo desde el edificio.

-¿Qué pasa con la Top 3 de la UPCD? ¿Acaso el único duelista talentoso de esta escuela es Lake? Te dire algo, si sigues peleando como lo estas haciendo.

* * *

 _Se ve una visión de Pier, la cual mostraría a Leona asustada ante 5 enemigos, todos sus compañeros habían sido derrotados y Lake anda muy agotado, estos 5 enemigos mostrarían a sus monstruos preparados para atacar a esa Leo_

 _El ataque de los 5 monstruos seria completamente directo, Leona y Lake serian completamente barridos por el ataque junto con la escuela._

* * *

-Nunca te podras graduar.-Pier camino hacia donde estaba la banqueta y dijo una frase mas.-"Restauracion de duelo completada" Es tu turno, duelista mediocre.

-¡Callate!-Leona le grito a Pier.- Ahora ya se algo, Pier esta muerto y si no gano en este duelo, no lo podre traer de vuelta a la vida, el nunca nos ofendería ni a nosotros ni a la escuela, el siempre demostraba tener respeto a sus rivales. ¡Activo el efecto de Garland, puedo sacrificarlo para invocar 4 Cristales elementales! **(LVL 1 ATK: 0 DEF: 0)**

-¿Qué haras con esos monstruos sin ataque?

-No todo en el duelo depende del ataque.- La mano de Leona empezó a emitir una luz blanca. ¡USO A MIS 5 MONSTRUOS PARA HACER UNA INVOCACION DE SINCRONIA!

-¿Que?

-¡La luz de Cosmos creara un camino de luz hacia el mañana!- Todos los monstruos se vuelven esferas, siendo 5 en total, mientras que aparece 1 anillo pasando por medio de esas esferas. **1 + 1 + 1 + 1+ 1 = 5** -¡Aparece, nivel 5! ¡ESPADACHIN DE COSMOS BARTZ! **(SHYNCRO 5 ATK: 2300 DEF: 1200)** Cuando Bartz entra al campo, puedo invocar un Guerrero de Fantasia desde mi Deck por cada no tuner no usado para invocaciones de Sincronia en este turno.

-¡4 monstruos!

-¡Asi es, ahora aparezcan mis leales compañeros Faris **(LVL 4 ATK: 1300 DEF: 1200)** , Lenna **(LVL 4 ATK: 1200 DEF: 1300)** , Galuf **(LVL 4 ATK: 2000 DEF: 0)** y Krillie! **(LVL 4 ATK: 0 DEF: 2000)** –Escuchame Pier, si esto no te devuelve tus recuerdos, no se que lo hara. ¡USARE A MIS 4 MONSTRUOS PARA UNA INVOACION XYZ!- ¡Guerrero de Caos de noble corazón, te pido que protejas a mi amada así como proteges a tu hermano! ¡Aparece Rango 4! ¡Redencion de Caos Golbez! **(XYZ RANK 4 ATK: 3000 DEF: 2500)**

-Golbez…-Pier recordó a su antiguo monstruo As.

-¡Batalla! Golbez ataca a su Tanque Omega MK II- Pier recibiría el ataque sin responder.

– **Meteor- (3000 LP)**

-Activo el efecto de mi campo. Debido a que mi monstruo fue destruido en batalla por un monstruo cuyo ataque fue original, puedo invocar desde mi Extra Deck un Link con un ataque menor al ataque del monstruo destruido. Esta carta me permitirá invocar fichas para su invocación ¡Aparezcan mis 2 fichas!- 2 Fichas aparecieron y un portal se creo, este señalaría las flechas de arriba y abajo, los 2 monstruos se irían ahí y aparecería una maquina.

-¡INVOCACION LINK! ¡APARECE LINK 2! ¡PROTOTIPO OMEGA! **(LINK 2 (Abajo - Arriba) ATK: 1400)**

-¿Qué haras con ello?

-Cuando este monstruo es invocado, puedo reducir el ataque de todos tus monstruos en 100 puntos.

-¿Y para que haces eso?

-Por mi segundo efecto. Todos los monstruos cuyos ataques no sean los originales no pueden atacar. ¿Hubiera sido una oportunidad perfecta para atacarme con Bartz?

-Activo el efecto de Bartz, una vez por turno, puedo retirar un monstruo XYZ del juego e invocar a un monstruo Shyncro a mi campo, retiro a Garland del juego e invoco a Guerrero de la Luz.

-¿Qué haras?

Leona entonces creo una moto, en la cual se subiría.- ¡Sigueme!-El duelo momentáneamente se interrumpiría, y entonces Pier crearía una moto, con la cual iria siguiendo a Leona.

-¡¿QUE HARAS?!-Grito Meteor cuando con la velocidad de su moto llego a alcanzar a Leona. Esta solo cerraría sus ojos y recordaría a Pier y a Lake.

-(No dejare que me protegas Lake, yo quiero pelear a tu lado como un igual) ¡USO A MIS 2 MONSTRUOS DE SINCRONIA PARA HACER UNA INVOCACION DE SINCRONIA!

-¿Cómo puedes invocar de manera sincronizada en fase de batalla?

-Este método me lo permite. Entonces Leona seria rodeada de un aura dorada mientras que a gran velocidad rompe la velocidad de la luz, Pier la perdió de hasta que la vio multiples veces detrás de el con una estela dorada detrás de ella.

-¿QUE?

-Normalmente cuando haces una invocación de Sincronia, usa más monstruos normales o de efecto cualquiera, pero yo he llevado esta invocación de sincronía a otro nivel. ¡VOY A HACER UNA INVOCACION ACCEL SHYNCRO!

Magnus escucho eso bastante sorprendido.- Voy a anular el duelo de una…

-Ni se te ocurra Magnus.-Una voz se escucho en su cabeza.

-De acuerdo mi amo Eclipsor.

De vuelta al duelo, los 2 monstruos se convirtieron en 6 aros y 6 esferas.- ¡CLEAR MIND! ¡LA LUZ DE COSMOS CREARA UN NUEVO FUTURO, UN FUTURO QUE ESCRIBIREMOS!- **1 + 5 = 6** -¡INVOCACION ACCEL SHYNCRO!-Leona se detendría súbitamente con una chica en forma bestia en el campo.- ¡APARECE NIVEL 6, AMOR DE COSMOS TERRA! **(SHYNCRO 6 ATK: 2400 DEF: 2000)**

-Tu monstruo no puede activar su efecto ahora. ¡TERRA ATACA CON FUEGO SUPREMO!- La chica entonces canalizaría una bola de fuego enorme, destruyendo al monstruo de Pier, solo colocare esta carta y será todo.

– **Meteor- (2000 LP)**

* * *

 _ **INFORME DEL DUELO: TURNO 3.**_

– **Final Fantasy- (3400 LP)**

 **(Deck: 30) (Extra Deck: 10) (Mano: 2) (Campo: 3 MT (1 de campo y dos bocabajo) 2 M (1 XYZ Rank 4 con 4 materiales y un Accel Shyncro LVL 6)) (Cementerio: 3) (Banish: 1)**

– **Meteor- (2000 LP)**

 **(Deck: 35) (Extra Deck: 13) (Mano: 3) (Campo: 2 MT (1 de campo y una trampa continua)- 0M) (Cementerio: 2) (Banish: 0)**

* * *

 **Campo Actual**

 **(S= Carta bocabajo, M= Magia, T= Trampa, O= Monstruo no Link, L= Link)**

 **Final Fantasy 3400 LP (Con campo)**

 **X-X-S-S-X**

 **X-O-X-X-X**

 **L-O**

 **X-X-X-X-X**

 **X-X-S-X-X**

 **Meteor 2000 LP (Con campo)**

* * *

-Tengo una pregunta para ti Final Fantasy ¿Por qué peleas?

-Porque…

-No me la respondas ahora, guardatela de tarea.

* * *

 **Turno 4-–Meteor- (2000 LP)**

 **(Deck: 35) (Extra Deck: 13) (Mano: 3) (Campo: 2 MT (1 de campo y una trampa continua)- 0M) (Cementerio: 2) (Banish: 0)**

-¡ROBO!-Meteor entonces frenaría cuando estaba llegando a un muelle, este pausaria el duelo temporalmente hasta que correría hasta el final del muelle reaunudando el duelo.

-Este lugar…- Leona se bajaría de su moto y vería el muelle en donde lo conoció a el por primera vez.

-Mi padre dijo que podría sacarte valiosa información de ti si te llevaba a este lugar, eso si, no la voy a querer hasta que te derrote.-Pier vio su mano.- Estas cartas seran necesarias para acabar contigo.- ¡ACTIVO MI MAGIA CONTINUA, HERRERO OMEGA!-Un herrero aparecería detrás de Pier, mientras que este lanza 5 bolas de chatarra al campo.- Con esto hare que contemples el poder de OMEGA.

-¿Que?-Se pregunto Jessica en el mundo real mientras vio a John.- ¿Cómo es que Pier tiene el Deck Omega?

-Fue algo de un lavado del cerebro, es una larga historia que te explicare luego.

-De acuerdo.-La paralitica volvio a ver la laptop.- Hermana…

Jessica vio horrorizado eso, sabia que Leona estaba en peligro y no había manera de contactarla.

* * *

Leaf quien estaba en Vrains estaba espectando el duelo y vio que Omega aparecería.

-¡NO!- Leaf iria a una gran velocidad llegando al área del duelo, pero sin darse cuenta de que Magnus lo veria y le lanzaria una bomba para hacerlo caer de su patineta al suelo y luego le haria una llave de lucha libre, sometiéndolo.-¡¿PERO QUE MIERDA?!

-¡Le…! ¡Dark Soul!-Leo grito asustada viendo a su amigo siendo sometido.

-¡¿PORQUE MIERDA TE METISTE EN ESTO?!-Leaf la regaño seriamente.

-Entiéndelo chica, Pier no puede ser salvado, y ahora hijo… ¡MUESTRALE EL PODER DE LA HERMANDAD DE LA GALAXIA!

Pier vio a Leona con mucho miedo y solo se rio un poco.

-De acuerdo padre. ¡ACTIVO MI HABILIDAD, AGUJERO NEGRO DE LA HIPERMUERTE! Con esta carta puedo crear un Agujero Negro de la Hipermuerte a mi mano y añadirlo a mi mano.- Pier entonces crea una carta oscura la cual se mostraría.

-No…

-¡ACTIVO DE MI MANO, AGUJERO NEGRO DE LA HIPERMUERTE: VACIO INFINITO!- Pier activaría esta carta en el campo de Leona.

-¿Que?-Leaf y Leona se mostraron sorprendidos ante eso.

-Esta carta le da a todos mis monstruos una habilidad especial la cual es no poder dejar el campo por efectos de cartas del oponente. ¡APARTE PUEDO EVITAR INVOCACIONES DE MONSTRUOS FUSION, XYZ, SHYNCRO, PENDULO Y LINK DE TODO EL EXTRA DECK DEL OPONENTE!

-¡NO PUEDE SER!-Leona veria como su Extra deck desaparecio.

-Obviamente como toda regla de los agujeros negros de la hipermuerte, el que pierda el duelo morirá, asi que mejor ve despidiéndote de la asesina de Franchesco que no volveras viva del duelo.

-¡PERO PIER Y LO QUE HICIMOS JUNTOS!-Leo entonces se quitaría un collar que traía y se lo lanzaría a Pier.

-¿Qué es esto?

-Fue el primer regalo de nuestro aniversario.

Pier veria el collar y suspiraría.

-Esto no tiene ningún valor para mi.-Pier arrojaría el collar al suelo y lo quebraría de un pisotón, desapareciendolo en el mundo virtual.

Leona no podía creer lo que vio, su novio, la persona que mas amo rompió aquello que era más valioso para ella, algo que le hizo Pier por su regalo de aniversario.

-¡ERES UN ESTUPIDO!-Lake le grito a Pier.- ¡ELLA HIZO MUCHAS COSAS POR TI, QUIZAS NO DEBI SALVARTE EL CULO EN TU DUELO CONTRA CLYDE!

-Espera…

* * *

 _Leona empezó a recordar ese momento en el cual el mundo de las Pesadillas de Clyde dejo de tener efecto, cuando ella había dejado de sufrir ese efecto, era el turno de Lake, pero ella creyo que Pier fue el que destruyo el mundo de las Pesadillas porque honestamente la gente nunca cree que Lake haria algo por otros._

 _-Asi que quieres acabarme rápido. ¡De mi mano activo Doble Invocacion! Con esta carta puedo hacer una segunda invocación normal, e invoco de manera normal a Princesa Hermosa Viento._ _ **(LVL 3 ATK 1000 DEF 1000)**_ _Cuando esta carta es invocada de manera normal, puedo destruir tantas cartas mágicas y trampas tengas como monstruos Princesa Hermosa tenga yo._

 _-Tienes 4 Princesas Hermosas, asi que todas mis cartas magias y trampas son destruidas.-Dicho esto el mundo de las pesadillas desaparece y mientras Leona era atendida se dio cuenta de que ya no sufria dolor y que sus heridas habían desaparecido, aunque la ropa aún estaba dañada._

 _-¡Lo logro!-Grito la chica sonrojada.- Pier lo logro.-Kyoko estaba sorprendida. Tengo que ver a mi hermana._

* * *

Leona entonces se quedo petrificada.

-(¿Osea que esa persona que me salvo de Clyde no fue Pier sino que fue Leaf?)-Leona entonces recordaría otra cosa.

* * *

 _Leona y Pier estaban viendo la televisión, todo esto paso unos cuantos días después del duelo que tuvieron junto a Lake contra Clyde._

 _-Oye Pier…_

 _-Mande amor._

 _-¿Puedo preguntarte algo?_

 _-Si._

 _-¿Cómo fue que lograste destruir el mundo de pesadillas?_

 _Pier vio sorprendido a Leona, pero no podía decirle a ella de que prácticamente Leaf tuvo que hacer el trabajo sucio, ella se avergonzaría. Asi que mintió._

 _-Tenía una carta mágica capaz de destruir eso._

 _-Bueno… te creo.- La chica abrazo al rubio.- Tu nunca me mentirías, lo se, yo siempre confió en ti._

 _-Lo se, y por eso te amo._

 _Los 2 se dieron un beso y el le dijo al oido.  
_

 _-Nunca te he mentido y jamas lo hare.-Pier miro nervioso la tele para sacarse el tema de la cabeza_

* * *

De vuelta al duelo, ella no creía lo que paso, su novio le mintió acerca de que la salvo mientras que la persona que la salvo era aquel que la odiaba.

-¡MENTIROSO!-Leona le grito a Pier.

-No me importa lo que digas en estos momentos. ¡Sacrifico 3 bolas de chatarra para invocar a OMEGA! puedo sacrificar a 3 monstruos de mi campo e invocar desde mi Deck o cementerio un monstruo "OMEGA" de nivel 12 a mi campo. ¡APARECE ARMA DEFINITIVA OMEGA! **(LVL 12 ATK: 5000 DEF: 5000)**

La maquina apareció imponiendo respeto, media unos 5 metros de alto y 2 de sus 8 patas estaban por debajo del mar, este monstruo tenia mucho equipamento consigo y estaba preparando para destruir al oponente a como de lugar, la lente roja que tenia en la parte frontal apunto a Leona como si de un ojo se tratase y la vio.

¡ACTIVO EL EFECTO DE OMEGA! Cuando esta carta entra en campo, se vuelve inmune a la destrucción por efectos de cartas mágicas, trampas y monstruos cuyos niveles y rangos sean menor a 12, cuyos Links sea menore cuyo ataque original sea menor a 5000, Mientras esta carta este en campo, cuando se realiza una fase de batalla, todos los monstruos cuyos ataques no sean los originales seran destruidos y todos los dueños de los monstruos destruidos recibirán puntos de daño equivalentes a la suma de los ataques originales de todos los monstruos destruidos..

-Eso significa que Leo recibirá 3000 puntos de daño.

-¡Activo el efecto de Golbez, puedo desacoplar 4 unidades XYZ y puedo ganar puntos de vida equivalente a sus puntos de ataque!

-Y recuerda que al ser un duelo con Agujero Negro de la Hiper muerte, todo el daño es verdadero.

-¿Que?-La chica se sorprendería al ver como el cañon literalmente arrasa con Golbez y la daña, parte de su traje se había roto, principalmente el casco que estaba destrozado, la dona que tenia en su cabello se había roto y su cabello ahora se mostraba de manera natural, algo desarreglado por el ataque, pero lo bueno era que Leo aguanto el ataque

– **Final Fantasy- (6400 LP)**

– **Final Fantasy- (3400 LP)**

-Te la has manejado para sobrevivir el poder de Omega por una vez, pero eso no será suficiente.

-¡ACTIVO EL EFECTO DE GOLBEZ, Una vez por duelo, puedo retirar un Paladin de Cosmos Cecil y a el del juego ya sea desde mi campo, extra deck o cementerio para invocar a un monstruo nivel 4 a mi campo! ¡Aparece Guerrero de la Fantasia: Ceodore! **(LVL 4 ATK 0 DEF 2000)** Mientras el oponente tenga a un monstruo en el campo, no puede ser destruido por batalla

-Eso que me importa. ¡ATACA A TERRA!

-Activo el efecto de Ceodore, puedo sacrificar esta carta para evitar la destrucción de un monstruo por batalla.

-De todos modos recibiras el daño.- Dijo Pier mientras vio como Ceodore uso su cuerpo como escudo para proteger a Terra pero que el ataque lo destruyo y parte de la explosion alcanzo a Leona, muchos escombros cayeron cerca de ella, Leona estaba completamente aterrada de lo que pudiera pasar.

– **Final Fantasy- (800 LP)**

* * *

 _ **-ESTADO CRITICO FINAL FANTASY TIENE 800 LP-**_

* * *

-Muy bien hijo, ahora continúa con el efecto de OMEGA.

-Cierto padre.- Pier le sonrio a Magnus.- ¡Activo el efecto de OMEGA! Cuando mi oponente recibe daño de batalla puedo sacrificar todos los monstruos de mi campo para enviar al cementerio una carta en la mano y destruir una carta mágica o trampa en el campo.

-Con eso Leona estará casi desnuda ante cualquier ataque.

Leona entonces mientras trataba de ponerse de pie veria casi todo su campo y mano destruidos, la única que estaba en todo el campo de Leona era Terra. El pánico era real, ella no tenía muchas opciones para poder dar la vuelta y volvio a caer al piso.

-¡Acabo mi turno!

* * *

 **Campo Actual**

 **(S= Carta bocabajo, M= Magia, T= Trampa, O= Monstruo no Link, L= Link)**

 **Final Fantasy 800 LP (Con campo)**

 **X-X-X-X-X**

 **X-X-X-X-X**

 **X-O**

 **X-O-X-X-X**

 **X-X-T-M-X**

 **Meteor 2000 LP (Con campo)**

* * *

-Yo…-Leona vio su campo destruido por completo.- Solo tenia a Terra pero ni ella podrá aguantar esto, encima si perdia moriria.

* * *

 _ **INFORME DEL DUELO: TURNO 4**_

– **Final Fantasy- (800 LP)**

 **(Deck: 29) (Extra Deck: 9) (Mano: 0) (Campo: 1 MT (1 de campo) 1 M (Un Accel Shyncro LVL 6)) (Cementerio: 13) (Banish: 3)**

– **Meteor- (2000 LP)**

 **(Deck: 35) (Extra Deck: 13) (Mano: 3) (Campo: 3 MT (1 de campo y una trampa y una magia continua)- 1 M) (Cementerio: 2) (Banish: 0)**

* * *

-Destruiste su espíritu, lo único que hará es rendirse…

Leona puso su mano encima del disco de duelo, no tenia de otra, lo único que tenia que hacer era aceptar su muerte.

-¡ME RINDO!-Leona iba a presionar el botón de rendición pero una voz le hizo detenerse al ultimo mento.

-¡NO LO HAGAS!-Lake le grito.- Hemos estado juntos en esta mierda, no vamos a acabar hasta que derrotemos a la Hermandad de la Galaxia. ¡Y SI TU TE RINDES ENTONCES YO ABANDONARE A TODOS Y PELEARE POR MI CUENTA! ¡SI VAS A MORIR EN ESTA MIERDA AL MENOS HAZLO CON ESTILO LEONA!

-Leaf...-Leona vio como su único apoyo era Lake y sonrió un poco.- Gracias… ¡AUN SIGO EN EL DUELO!

* * *

En el mundo real todos estaban asombrados de que 2 de los Element Hackers, Final Fantasy y Dark Soul revelaran sus nombres y de hecho estaban apoyando a Final Fantasy.

-¡GANALE LEONA!-Le grito Jonia en el auto mientras estaba transimitiendo el duelo en su tableta electronica mientras lo veia con Aoi, Emma estaba viendo de reojo y escuchando todo mientras que Akira solo veia

-Vamos Leona.- Dalton la animo en el Starlight Road.

-¡GANALE HERMANA!-Le grito Jessica a Leona.

-¡VAMOS LEO!

Muchos policías estaban preparados para ir a por Leona pero Handsome hablo.

-¡Ustedes no se moverán de aquí, soy su jefe y todos estamos queriendo meter a Magnus preso, asi que por ahora los Element Hackers son nuestros aliados!

* * *

-Yo… No he acabado…-Leona se levanto esta vez, estaba agotada, solo tenia a Terra, su próximo robo era decisivo para sobrevivir.

* * *

 **Turno 5–Final Fantasy- (800 LP)**

 **(Deck: 29) (Extra Deck: 9) (Mano: 0) (Campo: 0 MT 1 M (Un Accel Shyncro LVL 6)) (Cementerio: 13) (Banish: 3)**

* * *

-¡Robo!-Leona ve su carta.- ¡De mi mano activo Espadas de la Luz reveladora! ¡Y activo mi habilidad ESCUDO DIVINO!

-¿Leona cambio de habilidad también?-Leaf se sorprendió.- Sabia que esa perra si mejoraba su estilo de duelo.

-Una vez por duelo puedo seleccionar una carta mágica o trampa en mi campo, puedo hacer que esta carta no sea retirable del campo a menos que sea por su propio efecto.

-Esa fue una jugada inteligente, no poder atacar por 3 turnos y no poder sacarme de mi camino esa molesta carta. ¿Así que aferras tu esperanza a tus próximos 3 turnos?

-Si.-Final Fantasy comento de manera seria.-Acabo mi turno. (Debo tener cartas buenas que me permitan sobrevivir en mis siguientes 3 turnos…)-La chica miro su baraja muy determinada a ganar.- Si es que estas ahí, por favor escuchame, necesito de tu apoyo, necesito que ayudes a tu ama.

* * *

 **Campo Actual**

 **(S= Carta bocabajo, M= Magia, T= Trampa, O= Monstruo no Link, L= Link)**

 **Final Fantasy 800 LP (Con campo)**

 **X-X-M-X-X**

 **X-X-X-X-X**

 **X-O**

 **X-O-X-X-X**

 **X-X-T-M-X**

 **Meteor 2000 LP (Con campo)**

* * *

 _ **INFORME DEL DUELO: TURNO 5**_

– **Final Fantasy- (800 LP)**

 **(Deck: 28) (Extra Deck: 9) (Mano: 0) (Campo: 2 MT (1 de campo y una magia continua) 1 M (Un Accel Shyncro LVL 6)) (Cementerio: 13) (Banish: 3)**

– **Meteor- (2000 LP)**

 **(Deck: 35) (Extra Deck: 13) (Mano: 3) (Campo: 3 MT (1 de campo y una trampa y una magia continua)- 1 M) (Cementerio: 2) (Banish: 0)**

* * *

-¡Mi turno!

* * *

 **Turno 6–Meteor- (2000 LP)**

 **(Deck: 35) (Extra Deck: 13) (Mano: 3) (Campo: 3 MT (1 de campo y una trampa y una magia continua)- 1 M) (Cementerio: 2) (Banish: 0)**

-Robo.- Pier ve su nuevo monstruo.- Invoco a Bombardero Omega **(LVL 2 ATK: 500 DEF: 1500)** Una vez por turno puedo crear tantas fichas Omega como espacios libres tenga.

3 Fichas Omega volverían a aparecer.

-Una vez por turno puedo sacrificar una ficha e infligirte a ti 500 puntos de daño.

-Eso significa que 2 disparos seran suficientes para acabar conmigo.

-¡Primer disparo!

El bombardero usa una de las 3 fichas como una bomba y la lanza a Leona, esta explotaría, cerca de su brazo, destruyendo la parte de brazo de su traje, su brazo estaba desnudo.

– **Final Fantasy- (300 LP)**

* * *

 _ **-ESTADO CRITICO FINAL FANTASY TIENE 300 LP-**_

* * *

-Esto es mal…-La chica no pudo terminar su frase al ver como de su brazo corría sangre debido al brazo.- ¡…!

-¡NO TENGAS MIEDO LEO!-Le grito Lake.- Aun puedes continuar el duelo, no dejes que la sangre te de pánico.

-Yo… Yo… Yo…

-¡Acabo mi turno colocando una carta bocabajo!

 **Campo Actual**

 **(S= Carta bocabajo, M= Magia, T= Trampa, O= Monstruo no Link, L= Link)**

 **Final Fantasy 300 LP (Con campo)**

 **X-X-M-X-X**

 **X-X-X-X-X**

 **X-O**

 **X-O-O-O-O**

 **X-S-T-M-X**

 **Meteor 2000 LP (Con campo)**

* * *

 _ **INFORME DEL DUELO: TURNO 6**_

– **Final Fantasy- (300 LP)**

 **(Deck: 28) (Extra Deck: 9) (Mano: 0) (Campo: 2 MT (1 de campo y una magia continua) 1 M (Un Accel Shyncro LVL 6)) (Cementerio: 13) (Banish: 3)**

– **Meteor- (2000 LP)**

 **(Deck: 34) (Extra Deck: 13) (Mano: 3) (Campo: 4 MT (1 de campo y una trampa y una magia continua)- 4 M) (Cementerio: 2) (Banish: 0)**

* * *

-No tengo nada para robar, solo confió en que el aparezca…-Leona ve su Deck y recuerda como en su pasado conoció a su monstruo más poderoso una vez como lo hizo en el pasado cuando consiguió su carta.

* * *

Una pantalla se encendió mientras que lo único que aparecían eran 6 letras, aparecían de manera tan rápida que a simple vista no hubieran tenido significado, pero que en realidad significaba una cosa

 _ **-V-R-A-I-N-S-**_

Entonces se creó lo que es Neo Link Vrains mientras una gran cantidad de cartas se iban hacia esa ciudad, entre las cuales se destacan las cartas principales de los Johnson, la de Lake y la de muchos amigos así como enemigos suyos.

Acto seguido se crearía un modelo de John, el cual se transformaría a Windmaker mientras que atrás de él se crearía Jazz, la IA que sustituye a Jessica en Vrains. Poco después John crearía una tabla digital que contendría los datos siguientes.

 _ **DECK: AVE DEFENSORA**_

 _ **TIPO: BESTIA ALADA**_

 _ **ESTILO: CONTROL DE CAMPO**_

 _ **HABILIDAD: PROTECCION**_

 _ **-WINDMAKER-**_

 _-Recuerdos que no desaparecen. Y recuerdos que si lo hicieron-_

Y luego se crearía un modelo de Jonia, la cual se transformaría en Winda, mientras que detrás de ella aparecia Ray, su Ignis de Luz, este modelo también crearía también una tabla que contendrían sus datos.

 _ **DECK: DRACOGEMA**_

 _ **TIPO: CYBERSE**_

 _ **ESTILO: OFENSIVO**_

 _ **HABILIDAD: SEGUNDA OPORTUNIDAD**_

 _ **-WINDA-**_

 _-Tranquilamente "AHORA CARGO…" esas escenas-_

La escena cambiaria a una en la cual Leaf estaría enfrente de una tumba con el nombre "Evangelice Angels" en una noche de lluvia, mientras que luego se invertiría la escena, pero en vez de Leaf, seria Jessica la que vería una tumba con el nombre "Franchesco Leville"

 _-Recuerdos que quedaron atrás, recuerdos borrados-_

La siguiente parte tendría a los 2 hermanos Demetrius preparando sus discos de duelos para entrar a Vrains y estos crearían en su pantalla la palabra "PASSWORD"

 _-¿Cuál era la contraseña?-_

Y luego en lugar de ver a los Demetrius veríamos a Leona entrar a Vrains, apareciendo en un puente donde estaría Pier detrás de ella. Para luego mostrarnos el cielo de Neo Link Vrains donde estarían Jupiter, Marte y Tierra viendo el panorama desde el cielo para luego retirarse con otras 5 figuras encapuchadas

 _-¡ACCEDIENDO! A los registros, recuerdos restaurados-_

 _-Desafía a tu "Yo interior"-_

Al retirarse esas 8 figuras, veríamos ahora en un edificio a 2 de los Salvadores de Vrains, Playmaker y Blue Girl, junto a Soulburner, Zaizen y a Ghost Girl y luego veríamos a 2 figuras importantes, las cuales son Aera Vento la cual estaba encadenada mientras un espíritu en forma de un águila similar a la de John la cubría, muestra y la última figura importante sería Handsome el cual estaba bebiendo un poco de café junto a Dalton y a Kimi

 _-Eres una red, el mundo se extiende más alla-_

 _-Repitiendo el presente-_

 _-¿Qué hay de ti? "Vive el presente"_

Luego de esto se veria a los 4 supervivientes del grupo de Joshua en sus D-Boards siguiendo un eclipse que estaba en el cielo mientras una lluvia de estrellas fugaces se mostraba al mismo tiempo

 _-Agarra la estrella fugaz en el cielo con tus manos-_

Volveriamos a ver a los 3 protagonistas de este arco, Lake, Jonia y John, los cuales estarían en sus D-Boards cada uno con 2 monstruos, uno a lado de ellos el cual es su monstruo As mientras que el otro estaría detrás de ellos, Lake quien estaba a lado de John tenia detrás de él una Princesa hermosa la cual tendría 8 alas, detrás de Jonia quien estaba a lado de John estaría un monstruo Dracogema el cual tendría 4 gemas, una azul, una morada, una blanca y una negra brillando en su pecho y detrás de John estaría el Aguila Real que uso en su duelo contra Joshua

 _-Supera el "Presente" con toda tu fuerza ¡GRITALO!-_

Los 3 aterrizarian en el Stardust Road y cada quien pondría su puño al frente de tal manera que cada puño estuviera a lado del otro y luego se desconectarían los 3, mostrando ese puño en el mundo real, el cual sería visto por toda la gente que ellos conocen y en la cual ellos confían, UPCD, PCD, Hanoi, Zaizen, Emma, Kusanagi, todos ellos en sus formas reales los cuales verían a los 3 chicos mientras un arcoíris se iluminaba atrás de ellos.

 _-Se libre, y dejame saberlo-_

* * *

 _ **Mientras tanto en el próximo cap.**_

-El duelo entre Leo y Pier está muy jodido para Leona, ella tiene que ganar, ella debe ganar, pero el problema es que tiene muchos problemas la muy hija de puta.-Comento Lake al ver a Leona sangrando de los brazos debido a los ataques de Pier.

-Necesito esa carta, necesito el poder de mi dios.-Entonces nos mostrarían un recuerdo de como Leona consiguió una carta legendaria al igual que Lake y Pier.

-Esas cartas solo la poseen los duelistas más potenciales del país chicos, así que aprovechen su poder.

La escena acabaría con una criatura gigante detrás de una Leona completamente lastimada mientras levantaba una carta.

-¡APARECE MI DIOS EGIPCIO!- Todo el mundo se sorprendió

 _ **El próximo capítulo de Yu-Gi-Oh! The Planetary Stones se llamara. El Dios Egipcio de Lionheart INTO THE VRAINS**_

* * *

 _ **ACTUALIZACION DE DATOS DE LOS DUELISTAS.**_

 _ **NOMBRE: PIER LEVILLE**_

 _ **DECK: OMEGA  
**_

 _ **TIPO DE DECK: LINK**_

 _ **TIPO: MAQUINA  
**_

 _ **ESTILO: OFENSIVO**_

 _ **HABILIDAD: AGUJERO NEGRO DE LA HIPERMUERTE  
**_

 _ **AGUJERO NEGRO DE LA HIPERMUERTE: UNA VEZ POR DUELO, PUEDES INVOCAR UN "AGUJERO NEGRO DE LA HIPERMUERTE" EN EL CAMPO DEL OPONENTE, SI EL OPONENTE TENIA UN CAMPO ANTES DE LA ACTIVACION DE ESTA HABILIDAD EL NUEVO CAMPO NO PODRA SER RETIRADO DEL CAMPO**_

 _ **-METEOR-**_

 _ **LEONA LIONHEART**_

 _ **DECK: COSMOS/CAOS  
**_

 _ **TIPO DE DECK: XYZ Y SHYNCRO**_

 _ **TIPO: GUERRERO  
**_

 _ **ESTILO: CONTROL DE CAMPO**_

 _ **HABILIDAD: ESCUDO DIVINIO  
**_

 _ **ESCUDO DIVINO: UNA VEZ POR DUELO, PUEDES SELECCIONAR UNA CARTA EN TU CAMPO, ESTA CARTA NO PUEDE SER RETIRADA DEL CAMPO POR EFECTOS DE CARTAS DEL OPONENTE**_

 _ **-FINAL FANTASY-**_

* * *

 **Y aquí la segunda parte del duelo de Pier vs Leona, debo admitir que no quedan más de 5 capítulos para el verdadero rescate a Aera, y joder que va a ser duro ya que prácticamente irán a pelear contra la Hermandad de la Galaxia y ninguno de ellos es fácil de vencer. (Considerando que Wind casi jodio el campo completo de Lake en su primer duelo) ¿Cómo se las arreglaran para salvar a Aera?**

 **También: He empezado a subir lo que son los diseños de los personajes del FF a Deviantart. (Pueden buscarme como BadLuckAE tambien) Solo que van a ser algo irregulares (O puede que 1 con cada capítulo que salga) estas publicaciones ya que no he dibujado exactamente a todos los OC, solo a algunos (Leaf, Jonia, John, Leona y Clyde junto a sus formas de Vrains) con el tiempo.**

 **¿Qué les deparara a los chicos en este arco? ¿Sera posible que llegue a haber alguna caída en el transcurso de esta historia? ¿Quién será la escuela que gane el intercolegial? Todas estas preguntas y mucho más se resolverán en esta historia.**

 **Bueno… SALU3 CHICOS.**


	21. El Dios Egipcio de Lionheart

**Buenas, como ya saben la serie Yu-Gi-Oh Vrains es de su respectivo autor, asi como sus personajes y sus cartas, los OC de la historia son míos (Con excepciones de gente que quiera ayudar (?)) y las cartas de estos también son creadas por mí.**

 **Bueno, sin más relleno por el momento, que empiece el capítulo.**

* * *

El cielo era tranquilo en el Nuevo Vrains, Windmaker caia del cielo en su patineta, seguido de Dark Soul y luego Winda junto a Final Fantasy y Terraria para que estos sean seguidos por 8 personas más, el cielo mostraba al nuevo Vrains y entonces se crea la frase.

 _ **-BIENVENIDO A NEO LINK VRAINS-**_

 _ **-YU-GI-OH VRAINS: THE PLANETARY STONES-**_

Luego se regresan al mundo real, donde Jonathan Johnson caminaría a la universidad de profesionales, donde pasaría a su lado Leona Lionheart, su compañera de escuela.

 _-Nos damos cuenta que nuestras vidas-_

Luego pasaría a lado de Johnny un par de chicos de cabello rubio y blanco. Bonnie y Clyde Demetrius, un antiguo par de enemigos suyos que se volvieron sus amigos, aunque solo pasaron a su lado sin hacer ninguna interacción especial.

 _-No podrían durar por siempre-_

La perspectiva cambiaria hacia la entrada de la escuela donde John estaría viéndola, viendo a la mayoría de sus compañeros, entre los cuales están los que lo ayudaran en el intercolegial y los Element hackers.

 _-Nos encontramos vagando sin parar-_

Luego de esto John se voltearía y vería a su familia, a sus amigas Maki Howard y Jessica Lionheart, a su hermana Jonia Johnson así como su hermano Joshua Johnson y a la amiga de Jonia e hija adoptiva del director Dalton. Kimi Wong, John sonreiría al ver a todas esas personas y se iría con la gente de su escuela.

 _-En busca de su razón de ser-_

En otro lado nos mostrarían los 3 discos de duelo de los hermanos Johnson, el de John era el más actualizado, mientras que el de Jonia era como el de la academia de duelos del norte.

Y pasaría la escena a mostrarnos a Leaf Lake, el tipo al que se enfrentó John en su duelo de admisión, en el Stardust Road, el cual estaría viendo el cielo y atrás de él aparecería el espíritu de una chica de su edad, acto seguido los 2 rejuvenecerían de la nada y cambiarían de posiciones, siendo que ahora, ambos estaban cara a cara, como si fuera la primera vez que se conocieron

 _-Aun si esta no fuera la dirección-_

La escena cambiaria a una más trágica, en la cual estaría una chica encadenada de su tobillo, encerrada en lo que parece ser un baño, su mirada indicaba que ella había sido secuestrada y que quieren que la rescaten.

 _-Miremos siempre al futuro-_

La escena ahora pasaría con Jonia junto a Yusaku y Takeru, 2 víctimas del caso Lost, los cuales verían junto a sus 3 Ignis el atardecer, un atardecer el cual sería acompañado por los Zaizen, Ema y Kimi. Para que luego esta sea cambiada otra vez a John y a Jonia poniéndose sus discos de duelo enfrente de Joshua y convirtiéndose cada uno en su versión de Vrains, John en Windmaker y Jonia en Winda

 _-Y compartamos la esperanza-_

Entonces veríamos 5 escenas rapidas, la primera seria nos mostraba a la antigua pandilla de Joshua, donde de los 9 miembros, 5 tienen una X escrita con sangre en sus caras, dejando solo a Joshua, Sergey, Marvo y Beck sin esa X.

La segunda escena nos mostraría al padre de Pier detrás de una academia y con un grupo de personas arrodillándose ante él.

La tercera escena nos mostrarían a un policía, Handsome junto a 2 policías viendo un pizarrón lleno de tachuelas donde habían fotos de Stone Rock, Wind Vento, Aureo Vento y Sarah Moonlight con unas palabras que dicen "Hermandad de la Galaxia"

La cuarta escena nos mostraría a Leona Lionheart sorprendida, junto a un monstruo el cual parece ser su "Paladin del Cosmos Cecil" viendo al monstruo de Pier "General de Caos Golbez" junto al propio Pier, solo que con unas ropas más oscuras.

Y la última escena nos mostraría un periódico con la cara de Lake en el cual el encabezado dice. "SOLO PUEDE GANAR" y una palabra más "EXPULSION"

 _-¡DE UN NUEVO MAÑANA!-_

La siguiente escena estaría Lake, John y Jonia como sus avatares de Vrains escapando de 9 figuras encapuchadas, cada uno con sus monstruos ases, Ave Defensora Majestuosa Águila, Princesa Hermosa Caballera Evangelice y Dracogema Diamante, los 3 reciben un ataque explosivo pero escapan

 _-Dime si buscas, recuerdos perdidos en la oscuridad-_

En este momento se encuentra una chica de cabello blanco, de una apariencia muy similar a Aera, solo que esta es una máquina y no una persona, la chica recibiría muchos electroshocks mientras que se convertiría en Pier que a la vez recibiría esos electroshocks, ante la mirada de su padre que solo suspira de la decepción sin importarle el sufrimiento de su hijo

 _-Siento tu flama y esos impulsos que la luz traspasan-_

Aquí la escena se enfocaría en la pandilla de Joshua así como en los caballeros de Hanoi que estarían mirando el cielo, los cuales contemplarían los 7 a otras 7 personas, los cuales eran los compañeros caídos de Joshua así como los 2 caballeros Faust y Genome que habían muerto en la batalla contra la Hermandad de la Galaxia.

Luego pasaríamos con rápidas escenas en las cuales nos muestran a John usando su habilidad PROTECCION para protegerse de una explosión que iba directo hacia él, a Lake viendo a Evangelice ser destruida y luego usando CAUSA Y EFECTO= 0 para traerla de nuevo, a Jonia cayendo y activando su habilidad SEGUNDA OPORTUNIDAD y a Pier ardiendo en llamas mientras una máquina de destrucción aparecía detrás suyo.

 _-Comparto el mismo dolor que tú aun sientes-_

Luego de eso veríamos a 7 duelistas volar casi al mismo tiempo, estos eran Mellisa Merlini, Jackleon Shields, Taylor Dunn, Jacob Cass, Aroma Flowers, a Clyde y a Bonnie Demetrius

 _-1...2…3... 1...2…3… ¡CON TU ALMA! ¡YEAH! ¡YEAH!-_

También veríamos una figura femenina casi imperceptible volar lejos de ellos y luego aparecerían Leaf, John y Leona señalando hacia adelante.

 _-Y juntos, y juntos ¡AVANZAR!-_

Luego de esto solo aparecerían a 9 personas, de las cuales caminarían, lo único que se notaban es que el primero y el segundo eran rubios de cabello arreglado con coleta y largo, la tercera era una Wind Vento conocida como Tierra, la cuarta chica sería una de cabello negro con blanco la cual es Sarah Moonlight, alias Marte, el quinto seria Stone Rock, conocido como Júpiter, el sexto sería una persona que va completamente encapuchada, la séptima sería una mujer que por sus ropas parece que es una mujer de la alta clase con vestimenta de la realeza, el octavo seria el tan afamado Rox Tigers mientras que el noveno solo se notaría su apariencia joven y su cabello largo y castaño, todos ellos sin que sus caras se vean se arrodillarían ante Eclipsor, el cual se quitaría su máscara y solo mostraría un ojo rojo y una parte de su cabello que era amarilla.

* * *

-¡Mi turno!

 **Turno 6–Meteor- (2000 LP)**

 **(Deck: 35) (Extra Deck: 13) (Mano: 3) (Campo: 3 MT (1 de campo y una trampa y una magia continua)- 1 M) (Cementerio: 2) (Banish: 0)**

-Robo.- Pier ve su nuevo monstruo.- Invoco a Bombardero Omega **(LVL 2 ATK: 500 DEF: 1500)** Una vez por turno puedo crear tantas fichas Omega como espacios libres tenga.

3 Fichas Omega volverían a aparecer.

-Una vez por turno puedo sacrificar una ficha e infligirte a ti 500 puntos de daño.

-Eso significa que 2 disparos seran suficientes para acabar conmigo.

-¡Primer disparo!

El bombardero usa una de las 3 fichas como una bomba y la lanza a Leona, esta explotaría, cerca de su brazo, destruyendo la parte de brazo de su traje, su brazo estaba desnuda.

– **Final Fantasy- (300 LP)**

 _ **-ESTADO CRITICO FINAL FANTASY TIENE 300 LP-**_

-Esto es ma…-La chica no pudo terminar su frase al ver como de su brazo corria sangre debido al brazo.- ¡…!

-¡NO TENGAS MIEDO LEO!-Le grito Lake.- Aun puedes continuar el duelo, no dejes que la sangre te de pánico.

-Yo… Yo… Yo…

-¡Acabo mi turno colocando una carta bocabajo!

* * *

 **Campo Actual**

 **(S= Carta bocabajo, M= Magia, T= Trampa, O= Monstruo no Link, L= Link)**

 **Final Fantasy 300 LP (Con campo)**

 **X-X-M-X-X**

 **X-X-X-X-X**

 **X-O**

 **X-O-O-O-O**

 **X-S-T-M-X**

 **Meteor 2000 LP (Con campo)**

* * *

 _ **INFORME DEL DUELO: TURNO 6**_

– **Final Fantasy- (300 LP)**

 **(Deck: 28) (Extra Deck: 9) (Mano: 0) (Campo: 2 MT (1 de campo y una magia continua) 1 M (Un Accel Shyncro LVL 6)) (Cementerio: 13) (Banish: 3)**

– **Meteor- (2000 LP)**

 **(Deck: 34) (Extra Deck: 13) (Mano: 3) (Campo: 4 MT (1 de campo y una trampa y una magia continua)- 4 M) (Cementerio: 2) (Banish: 0)**

* * *

-No tengo nada para robar, solo confio en que el aparezca…-Leona ve su Deck y recuerda como en su pasado conocio a su monstruo mas poderoso una vez como lo hizo en el pasado cuando consegui su carta.

* * *

 _Dalton llamo a la dirección a los 3 estudiantes, a Leaf Lake, a Leona Lionheart y a Pier Leville, estos estaban en su penúltimo año, eran jóvenes de 20 años cada uno, este estaba con el padre de John y con una mujer de apariencia egipcia._

 _-¿Estos son los 3 mejores estudiantes de la Universidad de Profesionales de Ciudad Den?_

 _-Si Kenya Ishtar, estos son los 3 estudiantes con porcentaje de victorias mas alto de toda la Universidad y de todo japón sus últimos 500 duelos Pier Leville tiene un record de 488 victorias- 10 derrotas y 2 empates, siendo un porcentaje de casi el 98%, Leona Lionheart tiene un record de 456 victorias- 30 derrotas y 14 empates, siendo un 91% de victorias, y Leaf Lake tiene 470 duelos ganados y 25 perdidos, aparte de unos 5 empates, siendo un 94% de duelos ganados. Los mejores estudiantes de otras universidades en el país tienen una calificacion máxima del 90%, estos 3 chicos tienen un altísimo potencial._

 _-Supongo que eso es cierto, bueno, ustedes 3 fueron llamados por la Fundación Ishtar la cual es ayudada por KaibaCorp, la razón de su llamada es para que sean los nuevos guardianes de los Dioses Egipcios._

 _-¡QUE!-Se sorprendieron los 3._

 _La chica mostró 3 cartas, las cuales brillarían, y levitarian, entonces esas 3 cartas se volverían en esferas de energía con un color igual al de su Dios, Slifer el Dragón de los Cielos se iría con Pier Leville._

 _-El poder devastador viene de los recursos que tengas a la mano.-Pier entonces vio como Slifer se metia a su Deck._

 _La carta azul se iria con Leona._

 _-Una gran fuerza y un gran poder conlleva una gran responsabilidad y muchos sacrificios.-Leona vio también como Obelisco el Atormentador se metia a su Deck._

 _-El esfuerzo y el poder de uno proviene de todos aquellos que lo han apoyado.- El Dragon Alado de Ra entraría al Deck de Leaf._

 _-Estos 3 dioses los aceptaron como sus recipientes, ellos 3 les darán de su poder si ustedes se sienten necesitados de este, aunque para eso necesitan volverse dignos de este._

 _-¡Si!-Contestaron los 3 novatos quienes salieron del despacho del director Dalton, todos sorprendidos, ellos 3 eran tratados como los 3 mejores duelistas de toda la academia._

* * *

Leona volveria a la realidad.

-¿Cuál carta es la que mencionas?-Pregunto Pier.- Total, solo será otro pedazo de carton que no podrá con mi Deck Omega.

* * *

 **Turno 7–Final Fantasy- (300 LP)**

 **(Deck: 28) (Extra Deck: 9) (Mano: 0) (Campo: 2 MT (1 de campo y una magia continua) 1 M (Un Accel Shyncro LVL 6)) (Cementerio: 13) (Banish: 3)**

-¡Robo!- Leona veria su carta en mano.- ¡Activo AntiShyncro!

-¿Que?

-Puedo sacrificar un monstruo Shyncro de mi campo para invocar a uno de sus materiales. ¡Sacrifico a Terra y vuelvo a invocar a Bartz!

-¡Ja! Eso solo es un intento desesperado de supervivencia.- Se burlo Magnus.

-Ahí es donde te equivocas, no por nada es la actual número 2 de la Academia de Profesionales de Ciudad Den, es la duelista femenina más poderosa de la escuela.

-¿Y porque tienes tanta fe en ella?

-Porque ella ha hecho una cosa que tu nunca has hecho en mi vida. Derrotarme en un duelo.-Magnus entonces azotaria la cara de Lake en el piso.

-¡LEAF!

-Maldito resentido, te dolio esa vez que te patee el culo.-Leaf dijo algo adolorido.

-¡Activo el efecto de Terra en mi cementerio!- Puedo retirar esta carta del juego para robar 2 cartas.-Terra entonces desaparecería y Leona robaría sus 2 cartas.- ¡ATACA BARTZ a su bombardero!-Bartz entonces atacaría al bombardero de Pier, dejando sin opciones a usar sus otros 2 monstruos como balas.

– **Meteor- (200 LP)**

* * *

 _ **-ESTADO CRITICO METEOR TIENE 200 LP-**_

* * *

Leona veria sus 2 cartas en mano.- ¡Coloco 1 carta bocabajo!

-Continua Leo…-Leaf le dijo animándola.

-Tranquilo Lake.-Pier sonrio.- Ella solo tiene 2 turnos antes de que yo acabe con ella definitivamente, no puedo atacar por las Espadas de Luz Reveladora.

-(Creo que encontré lo que necesito) Sabes Pier, descubri el punto débil de tu Deck. ¡DESCUBRI PORQUE EVA SIEMPRE DERROTABA A LAKE CUANDO JUGABA CON SU DECK OMEGA!

Pier se mostro sorprendido debido a eso que dijo Leona pero no dijo nada.

* * *

 **Campo Actual**

 **(S= Carta bocabajo, M= Magia, T= Trampa, O= Monstruo no Link, L= Link)**

 **Final Fantasy 300 LP (Con campo)**

 **X-X-M-X-X**

 **X-X-O-X-X**

 **X-X**

 **X-O-O-X -O**

 **X-S-T-M-X**

 **Meteor 200 LP (Con campo)**

* * *

 _ **INFORME DEL DUELO: TURNO 7**_

– **Final Fantasy- (300 LP)**

 **(Deck: 25) (Extra Deck: 9) (Mano: 1) (Campo: 3 MT (1 de campo y una magia continua) 1 M (Un Shyncro LVL 5)) (Cementerio: 12) (Banish: 4)**

– **Meteor- (200 LP)**

 **(Deck: 34) (Extra Deck: 13) (Mano: 3) (Campo: 4 MT (1 de campo y una trampa y una magia continua)- 3 M) (Cementerio: 3) (Banish: 0)**

* * *

 **Turno 8–Meteor- (200 LP)**

 **(Deck: 34) (Extra Deck: 13) (Mano: 3) (Campo: 4 MT (1 de campo y una trampa y una magia continua)- 3 M) (Cementerio: 2) (Banish: 0)**

-¡Robo! De mi mano activo doble invocación e invoco a 2 Fabricadores Omega en modo de ataque. **(LVL 4 ATK: 1000 DEF: 1000)** Y uso a mis 4 monstruos para hacer una invocación Link. ¡Ahora abrire un circuito que iluminara mi camino!-Meteor levanto su mano y creo en ese momento un portal Link, en el cual las flechas inferiores y la de arriba a la derecha se iluminaron- ¡APARECE LINK 4! ¡ARMA OMEGA MK X! **(LINK 4 Arriba Derecha-Abajo Izquierda- Abajo- Abajo Derecha ATK: 3000)** Cuando esta carta es invocada, los efectos de cartas mágicas y trampa originales del oponente seran negados, siempre y cuando estas estén bocarriba.

-Eso significa que mis espadas no funcionaran.

-Ya no.-Magnus sonrio.- Se acabo, son 2 ataques que Bartz no soportara.

-¡SE ACABO LEONA, MK-X, OMEGA, ACABEN CON ELLA!

-¡NO!-Leaf grito de desesperación al ver que los 2 ataques irían directos contra Bartz.

Todo el ambiente estaría tenso, debido a la sobre carga de poder que hubo los puntos de vida tardaron en procesarse.

– **Final Fantasy- (3300 LP)**

– **Final Fantasy- (600 LP)**

* * *

 _ **-ESTADO CRITICO FINAL FANTASY TIENE 600 LP-**_

* * *

-¡QUE!-Los 3 se sorprendieron al ver que Leona sobrevivio, eso si, su brazo derecho estaba al descubierto también y su disco de duelo se daño un poco, parte de su traje se destruyo del pecho, dejando ver un poco una camisa negra algo dañada debajo del traje amarillo de Leona, ella se levanto débilmente para continuar el duelo.

-Active Escudo drenador con MK-X y asi negué el primer ataque, el segundo golpe de Omega lo recibi, pero active esto.- Leona mostraría su carta trampa.- Cristales de la Ultima Esperanza es una carta que me permite invocar una ficha Legado de la Fantasia por cada nivel que tenia Bartz. Este tenía 5 niveles, asi que tengo 5 fichas **(LVL 5 ATK: 0 DEF: 2000)** , el turno del oponente inmediatamente acaba pero durante mi turno solo puedo usar una carta mágica o trampa e invocar solo un monstruo.- Leona vio su Deck.-Tu turno acaba inmediatamente aquí.

* * *

 **Campo Actual**

 **(S= Carta bocabajo, M= Magia, T= Trampa, O= Monstruo no Link, L= Link)**

 **Final Fantasy 600 LP (Con campo)**

 **X-X-X-X-X**

 **O-O-O-O-O**

 **L-X**

 **X-O-X-X -X**

 **X-S-T-M-X**

 **Meteor 200 LP (Con campo)**

* * *

 _ **INFORME DEL DUELO: TURNO 8**_

– **Final Fantasy- (600 LP)**

 **(Deck: 25) (Extra Deck: 9) (Mano: 1) (Campo: 1 MT (1 de campo y una magia continua) 5 M) (Cementerio: 15) (Banish: 4)**

– **Meteor- (200 LP)**

 **(Deck: 33) (Extra Deck: 13) (Mano: 1) (Campo: 4 MT (1 de campo y una trampa y una magia continua)- 2 M (1 LINK 4)) (Cementerio: 6) (Banish: 0)**

* * *

 **Turno 9–Final Fantasy- (600 LP)**

 **(Deck: 25) (Extra Deck: 9) (Mano: 1) (Campo: 1 MT (1 de campo y una magia continua) 5 M) (Cementerio: 15) (Banish: 4)**

-Si la muerte me quiere, entonces que me lo diga con esta carta. ¡ROBO!-La mano de Leona se volvio de color azul y robo su carta.- ¡ESTE ES…! Pier, tuviste que acabarme en tu turno.- ¡LA CARTA QUE ROBE! ¡ES MI DIOS EGIPCIO! ¡OBELISCO EL ATORMENTADOR!

-¿QUE?-Pier se sorprende.

En el mundo real, todos vieron estupefactos la carta de Leona, era real, Obelisco el Atormentador estaba en su mano.

Una figura azul enorme apareció, media lo de un edificio de alto, y eso que solo era la mitad de su cuerpo y se deshizo de todas las nubes en el rango de todo Vrains, su figura imponía tanto respeto, todos los que estaban en el mundo real vieron eso, John, Maki, Aoi, Jonia, todos, estaban viendo la aparición de un Dios en un directo.

Todo el mundo estaba cagado de miedo con excepción de Lake, quien solo sonrio al ver el dios, pues significaba una cosa, Leona había ganado

-¡Guerrero legendario, bestia divina, aquel que con su poder representara las pesadillas de todo aquel que respire, pido tu presencia para poder derrotar al enemigo, dame tu poder y tu energía para poder proteger a las personas que quiero! ¡INVOCACION DIVINA! ¡APARECE NIVEL 10 OBELISCO EL ATORMENTADOR! **(DIOS EGIPCIO LVL 10 ATK: 4000 DEF: 4000)**

-Ese dios… ¡IMPONE MUCHO RESPETO!-Pier dijo aterrorizado.

-¡PIER, OBELISCO FUE INVOCADO EN EL ENLACE DE TU MK X!

-¡Cierto!-Pier entonces empieza a reírse.- ¡ACTIVO EL EFECTO DE MK X! Cuando un monstruo cuyo ataque sea mayor al de MK X es invocado en su zona Link, es destruido y si lo destruye recibes 1000 puntos de daño.

El robot entonces lanzaría una ráfaga que impactaría a Obelisco, pero que este detendría con solo un puñetazo.

-¡QUE!

-Olvidaste algo acerca de los dioses egipcios. ¡ESTOS SON INMUNES A TODOS LOS EFECTOS DE MONSTRUOS QUE NO SEAN DIOSES EGIPCIOS E IGNORAN TODOS LOS EFECTOS DE MONSTRUOS QUE NO SEAN DIOSES EGIPCIOS! Acabo mi turno.

* * *

 **Campo Actual**

 **(S= Carta bocabajo, M= Magia, T= Trampa, O= Monstruo no Link, L= Link)**

 **Final Fantasy 300 LP (Con campo)**

 **X-X-X-X-X**

 **O-X-O-X-O**

 **L-X**

 **X-O-X-X -X**

 **X-S-T-M-X**

 **Meteor 200 LP (Con campo)**

* * *

 _ **INFORME DEL DUELO: TURNO 9**_

– **Final Fantasy- (600 LP)**

 **(Deck: 25) (Extra Deck: 9) (Mano: 1) (Campo: 1 MT (1 de campo y una magia continua) 3 M (1 Dios Egipcio)) (Cementerio: 15) (Banish: 4)**

– **Meteor- (200 LP)**

 **(Deck: 33) (Extra Deck: 13) (Mano: 1) (Campo: 4 MT (1 de campo y una trampa y una magia continua)- 2 M (1 LINK 4)) (Cementerio: 6) (Banish: 0)**

* * *

 **Turno 10–Final Fantasy- (600 LP)**

 **(Deck: 25) (Extra Deck: 9) (Mano: 1) (Campo: 1 MT (1 de campo y una magia continua) 5 M) (Cementerio: 15) (Banish: 4)**

-R-Robo. ¿Co-como puede pasarme esto?

-Te lo dire asi de simple Pier. ¡PORQUE YO SUPERE LA DESESPERACION EN MI CORAZON UTILIZANDO LA ESPERANZA DE OTROS! Si peleas solo usando tu desesperación, fallaras, es tu turno, asi que da lo mejor.

-Ma-maldicion.- Pier ve sus 2 cartas en mano.- Es inútil. Todo lo que queda por hacer es acabarla de una vez.- Entonces Pier veria el ataque de OMEGA.- ¡JA! ¡ESTUPIDA! Olvidaste que mi monstruo tiene 5000 puntos de ataque. ¡ACABALA OMEGA! El ataque iria directo a Obelisco.

-¡JA, AL FINAL PIER GANO!

Leona recordaría todos esos momentos que tuvo con Pier, pero recordó también el momento en el que el le rompió el corazón rompiendo su collar, el Pier que ella conocía ya no existe.- No Magnus, yo gane. ¡ACTIVO EL EFECTO DE OBELISCO, CUANDO ESTA CARTA SACRIFICA A 2 MONSTRUOS, PUEDO DESTRUIR TODAS LAS CARTAS DEL OPONENTE, Y QUITARLE 4000 PUNTOS DE VIDA, ESTE EFECTO NO PUEDE SER ENCADENADO!

-¿QUE?-Pier se sorprendería al ver a Obelisco detener el brazo de OMEGA.- ¿Cómo puedes detenerlo? ¡MI MONSTRUO TIENE MAS ATAQUE!

-Nunca subestimes el poder de un Dios.- La chica sonrio.- ¡PORQUE SOLO LOS DIOSES PUEDEN DESTRUIR A OBELISCO! ¡OBELISCO EL ATORMENTADOR…!-Ella entonces veria el recipiente que contenia los recuerdos de Pier y recordaría cuando ellos se conocieron por primera vez y vio el espíritu del Pier bueno, ella realmente dudo en continuar con el efecto, pero el espíritu hablo.

-Adelante, yo ya no puedo ser salvado, recuerda que estare orgulloso de ti Leo… Cuidate, por favor. Te vere pronto.- La visión de Pier desaparecería con una sonrisa entre lagrimas, el Pier que conocio y amo Leona dejo de existir, era oficial, el Pier que conocio Leona había muerto definitivamente, ella solto lagrimas también, pero solo señalo al Pier real.

-¡USA TU GOLPE DE TRUENO DIVINO!

-Es imposible…-Magnus se sorprendería y soltaria a Lake quien aprovecho la ocasión para reunirse con Leona.

-¡VAMONOS DE AQUI!-Leaf le dio la mano a Leona mientras el se subia.

El agujero negro de la Hipermuerte seria destruido primero, volviendo el campo más normal y asi evitando la muerte de Leville. Leona tomaría la mano de Leaf y ambos se subirían a la patineta de Lake, Leona lo abrazaria mientras el efecto de Obelisco se aplicaba.

Todas las cartas de Pier fueron arrasadas ipsofacto, no podía hacer nada para salvarlas, todo su campo fue arrasado de un solo efecto, los monstruos OMEGA se destruyeron con el golpe, la fabrica, todas las cartas de Pier fueron destruidas y provoco la derrota de Pier Leville, ahora conocido como Meteor.

-¡Aunque me derroten, nosotros volveremos, mas fuertes que nunca! ¡ESTA DERROTA SOLO NOS HARA MAS FUERTES!-El ataque de obelisco seria brutal, pues el puño haria una explosion gigantesca en el puente, sacando a volar lejos a Pier y a Magnus. Leaf y Leona verían desde lejos como el duelo acababa con los puntos de vida de Pier reduciéndos con Obelisco entonces caería al agua, mientras Leona se apega a la espalda de Lake, necesitaba un descanso y el apoyo de alguien de todo lo que paso.

* * *

– **Meteor- (0 LP)**

 **-GANADORA DEL DUELO: FINAL FANTASY-**

* * *

-¿Qué haras con los recuerdos de Pier? ¿No iras por ellos?

-No los necesito, me he comunicado con el Pier de verdad, aunque me dijo que el que le lavaron el cerebro no podía ser salvado, me dijo que estaba orgulloso de mi.- Leona miro el cielo sonriente.- Aparte tambien me di cuenta de que amo a otra persona.

-… ¿En pocas palabras, el Pier que conocimos esta muerto?

-Si…

-…-Leaf entonces llevaría a un edificio a Leona para entonces desconectarse ambos. Leona entonces bajaría del edificio muy malherida, pues debido al duelo, parte de su camisa, su chaleco y sus calcetines fueron dañados. Ella veria a John y Jessica y sonreiría.

-Me di cuenta de que amo a otra persona…

-Vimos el duelo.

-Tengo que hablar con Lake mañana.

-De acuerdo.- John vio a Leona.- Te llevare a tu cuarto a descansar.-John ayudaría a Leona a ir a su cuarto mientras le pone unas vendas.-Lamento no ayudarte.

-Se nos salio la situación de las manos. Por lo menos me di cuenta de algo… Pier si me amaba, al menos el Pier que yo conoci antes, lo pude ver, pero me dijo que el no podía ser salvado, que estaba orgulloso de mi.

-Leo… ¿Me estas diciendo que el Pier que conoci esta muerto?

-Si, sus recuerdos desaparecieron para siempre, el Pier que vimos en esa grabación es nuestro enemigo.

-Leo…

-Esta bien Johnny, me di cuenta de mis sentimientos en este duelo.

* * *

Lake caería acostado en su cama, el duelo lo estreso y solo queria dormir.

-Carajo, la mierda se descontrolo demasiado, solo espero que mañana sea un dia mas tranquilo.-Leaf entonces empezaría a cerrar sus ojos para dormir mientras piensa en Leona.- ¿Sera que realmente la amo? Deberia hablar con ella mañana.

* * *

Al dia siguiente, Lake y Leona caminarían, Leona llevaba algunos vendajes y unas curitas por el duelo de ayer, mientras caminaban, no se estaban dando cuenta de que ambos se estaban empezando a agarrar de la mano, lentamente hasta que al final lo consiguieron, mucha gente empezaría a hablar de ellos 2, de como es que ellos 2 eran novios o mas que amigos, otros hablaban del Dios egipcio de Leona y andan teorizado que por descarte, Lake tiene al Dragon Alado de Ra. Leo y Lake estaban algo ruborizados debido a todas las miradas y al hecho de que ambos indirectamente se habían dado las manos el uno al otro.

Leona sonreiría un poco.- Creo que vieron nuestro duelo.

-Ahí hicimos mal en revelar nuestro secreto de que somos los Element Hackers.

-Si, pero sabes Lake. No me importa, yo quiero ser feliz, aparte. ¿Ellos no conocían ya el secreto de Windmaker?

-Lo digo por el tema de la policía idiota, Handsome será un aliado nuestro, pero dudo que el sea aquel que diriga a toda la policía de Ciudad Den, aparte la Hermandad de la Galaxia anda tras nosotros también.

-No me importa, de hecho cada uno tiene sus asuntos. A propósito. ¿No has visto a John? Debo hablar con el imbécil.

-Me dijo que estaría ocupado con mi hermana porque debido a la desconexión forzada, su computadora exploto, asi que están yendo por otra.

-De acuerdo.

* * *

En la plaza de Ciudad Den, John, Jessica y Maki fueron a comprar nuevo equipo para Jessica, pues el anterior fue destruido, mientras estaban comprando, una figura femenina aparecio detrás de ellos.

-¿Asi que tu eres Windmaker?-La mujer quien vestia pantalones de tela blancos con zapatillas del mismo color al igual su abrigo de piel de oso polar que dejaba ver a medias sus pechos, y su abdomen le pregunto a John y este dijo que si.- Ya veo… Me gustaría probar un duelo contigo, quiero ver si eres un candidato perfecto para que te cases con mi hija.

-¿Qué rayos?-Pregunto Jessica molesta.- No puedes decirle eso a Johnny apenas lo conoces.

-¿Por qué? ¿Acaso te gusta?-Respondio la rubia en respuesta.- Solo quiero probar si es digno de mi hija.

-¿Que?-Jessica comento ruborizada.-N-No, no es e-eso.

-Entonces dejame probar a ese chico.

-Maki, llevate a Jess, algo me dice que esto no será nada bueno.- Continuo John.

-¿Por qué dudas de mi Johnny?

-Hemos pasado por muchas mierdas extrañas en estos días.

-Bueno, me descubriste.

-¿Que?

-Soy una miembro de la Hermandad de la Galaxia, aunque tú me conoces como la famosa actriz de Duelwood, Vanessa Moonlight.

-¿Vanessa?-John se sorprendio.- Entonces eso significa que tu hija es…

-Asi es John, esa chica que conociste en el jardin de niños es la idol japonesa, Sarah Moonlight.

-¿Hablas de Sarah, Sarita?

-Si Johnny, me gustaría que la conozcas, creeme estamos de bandos opuestos, pero no tengo intenciones malignas, solo sigo las ordenes de la Hermandad de la Galaxia, la cual es crear el mundo perfecto.

-Honestamente no se si confiar en ti.

-Vas a conocer mis intenciones en este duelo.

-No confio nada en ella Maki.- Respondio Jessica.

-¿Celosa?-Pregunto Maki burlonamente

-¡CALLATE!

-¡DUELO!

* * *

 **Turno 1 –Vanessa Moonlight- (4000 LP)**

 **(Deck: 35) (Extra Deck: 0) (Mano: 5) (Campo: 0 MT-0 M) (Cementerio: 0) (Banish: 0)**

-Me gustaría saber que eres cortes, asi que tomare el primer turno joven Johnny.

-Haz tu jugada.

-(Hare que confie en mi Jonathan Johnson) De mi mano activo, Castillo de los Vampiros.

La plaza se sustituiría por un castillo, la gente se sorprendería, hasta que notarían a la famosa Vanessa Moonlight.

-¡ES VANESSA MOONLIGHT! ¡Y ESTA TENIENDO UN DUELO CON WINDMAKER!

La gente se acercaría, pero unos guardias vampiros aparecieron para hacer barrera

-¿Es molesto estar rodeado de demasiada gente?

-No es molesto si amas la fama John, asi que dejame seguir, Castillo de los Vampiros me permite invocar de manera normal hasta 2 monstruos de tipo zombi por turno.

-¿Tus vampiros son zombis?

-Tecnicamente lo son. E invoco a Sirviente Vampiro **(LVL 4 ATK: 1500 DEF: 1000)** en modo de ataque. Y en este momento invoco a otro igual.

2 vampiros que eran bellos estéticamente hablando aparecerían, Maki se enamoraría de ellos.

-¡INVOCA MAS DE ESOS!

-Aguanta esas ganas señorita Howard.

-Maki… No hagas el ridículo.

-No me culpes, es que mira, son atractivos.

-Maki…

-Me calmo.-La chica se calmaría, pero las ovaciones de las chicas gritando "TE AMO" no paraban.

-Bueno amigas, permítanme acabar el turno colocando esta carta bocabajo.

* * *

 **Campo Actual**

 **(S= Carta bocabajo, M= Magia, T= Trampa, O= Monstruo no Link, L= Link)**

 **Vanessa Moonlight 4000 LP (Con campo)**

 **X-X-X-X-X**

 **X-O-O-X-X**

 **X-X**

 **X-X-X-X -X**

 **X-X-X-X-X**

 **John Johnson 4000 LP (Sin campo)**

* * *

 _ **INFORME DEL TURNO 1**_

– **Vanessa Moonlight- (4000 LP)**

 **(Deck: 35) (Extra Deck: 0) (Mano: 1) (Campo: 2 MT (1 de campo)-2 M) (Cementerio: 0) (Banish: 0)**

– **John Johnson- (4000 LP)**

 **(Deck: 35) (Extra Deck: 0) (Mano: 5) (Campo: 0 MT-0 M) (Cementerio: 0) (Banish: 0)**

* * *

-No sabes cuanto le gustaría a mi hija verte, creeme, cuando se entero de que eras Windmaker no la vi tan emocionada por los duelos desde que era niña, ya que ella perdió la pasión por los duelos debido a su carrera como idol.

-¿En serio?

-Si.

* * *

 _Un recuerdo llegaría, esta vez era de Sarah Moonlight, una adolescente de 17 años blanca de cabello azul, con una chamarra negra manga larga y cerrada con capucha puesta, pantalones negros y tenis azules estaba viendo el cielo nocturno, era una noche lluviosa, era de los pocos días que tenia libre en el año debido a que su concierto fue cancelado debido a la lluvia._

 _Su madre había entrado al cuarto con su cena._

 _-¿Por qué hago esto madre? ¿Y porque lo permites aun a sabiendas de que yo odio ser una Idol?-Sarah pregunto._

 _-No creo que odies esto Sarah, muchas chicas quisieran ser una cantante tan hermosa como tu._

 _-¡Y yo no quiero esta vida! ¡Quiero ser una chica normal, quiero ir a una universidad normal y no a una con idiotas egocéntrico!_

 _-Sarah, tu sabes que aunque yo lo quisiera, no podemos… Tu contrato dice que debes seguir haciendo esto por lo menos 2 años mas._

 _-No me gusta esto madre, lo odio._

 _-Lo se hija.- Vanessa abrazaria a su hija.-A propósito, creo que tengo algo que puede alegrar tus animos.- La madre le muestra una Tablet a su hija en la cual estaba el duelo de Windmaker vs Winged Knight_

 _-MINUTO 27: 45-_

 _-¡ACTIVO MI CARTA MAGICA! ¡GOLPE DE LAS AVES DEFENSORAS, ATAQUE DELTA FINAL! Esta carta solo la puedo usar una vez por duelo. ¡SI UN MONSTRUO AVE DEFENSORA FUERA ATACADO, ESTE GANARA EL ATAQUE DE MIS AVES DEFENSORAS RITUALES USADAS EN TODO EL DUELO!_

 _-¡4900 PUNTOS!_

 _-Esto hace que mi monstruo tenga un total de 7475 puntos, superiores a tus 6575 puntos de ataque._

 _-John…-Joshua ve el piso y sonríe cerrando sus ojos._

 _-¡AVE DEFENSORA SALVADORA AGUILA REAL USA TU TORNADO REAL!_

 _El ave se fue al cielo junto a John y empezó a crear un tornado que arrasaría con el alma vinculada de Joshua y lo sacaría volando del lugar._

 _-¡ERES EL MEJOR WINDMAKER!-Grito Joshua antes de ser desconectado de Vrains para evitar un aparatoso choque con el muro de contención._

 _ **Winged Knight (0 LP)**_

 _El ave entonces aterrizaría con John cerca del centro de la pista, para entonces desaparecer, dejando a John viendo a un mundo gritando su nombre como si él fuese un ganador de una copa del mundo, en todas las pantallas de televisión se mostró la imagen de victoria de Windmaker, el chico estaba bastante sorprendido de lo que había hecho._

 _-Lo logre…-Windmaker se vio sorprendido.- ¡LO LOGRE!-La alegría de John era indescriptible, muchos entrevistadores fueron a donde estaba el, a entrevistarlo, sobre cómo es que pudo vencer a su hermano Winged Knight._

 _-PAUSA-_

 _-¿Qué tiene que ver Windmaker en todo esto?_

 _-Quizas debas hablar con el, de todos modos fue tu mejor amigo en el jardin de niños._

 _-¿Que?_

 _-Exacto, el John Johnson que conociste, es aquel duelista carismático conocido como Windmaker._

* * *

-De hecho este duelo esta siendo transmitido en televisión internacional.

-¿Que?

-Si, de hecho estas en directo.

-¿Eh?

-Bueno, es tu turno, que la cámara no te distraiga.

-De acuerdo…-Suspiro John.- (¿Sera cierto que Sarah me esta viendo?) ¡MI TURNO!

* * *

 **Turno 2–John Johnson- (4000 LP)**

 **(Deck: 35) (Extra Deck: 0) (Mano: 5) (Campo: 0 MT-0 M) (Cementerio: 0) (Banish: 0)**

-Mi deck ha recibido muchos ajustes en estos 6 meses, asi que hora de acostumbrarme. ¡Robo!

-Activo mi habilidad. Drenado de Vida. Una vez por duelo, puedo activar como una magia de campo en tu lado del campo un hechizo llamado "Pelea Vampirica"

-¿Que?

-Durante el resto del duelo, monstruos en el campo seran tratados como monstruos "Vampiro" y ganaran el tipo Zombi y el atributo oscuridad.

-¿Qué le pasara a los atributos y tipos originales?

-Seran reemplazados tanto el tipo como el atributo, aparte, el campo añade la mecánica de robo de vida, la cual, todo daño que hagamos será recompensado con la mitad de eso como puntos de vida adicionales.

-¿Asi que si ataco con un monstruo de 1500 puntos y hago daño de 500 ganaria 250?

-Las matemáticas no te fallan hijo.

-Creo que esto me basta.-Johnson empezó a hablar mientras veía su mano.- ¡Invoco a Ave Defensora Avestruz! **(LVL 4 ATK: 1800 DEF: 1000)** Cuando esta carta es invocada de manera normal, puedo pagar 800 puntos de vida y por cada carta que tengo en mi mano puedo meterle a mi monstruo un Contador Pluma

 **CONTADORES PLUMA: 3**

 **John Johnson (3200 LP)**

-Olvide decirte que los costos también aplican en el robo de vida. Asi que ganare 400 puntos de vida.-La mujer fue rodeada de un aura verde.

 **Vanessa Moonlight (4400 LP)**

-Aparte cuando un monstruo Vampiro esta en campo, cada que alguien gana puntos de vida por efecto, estos ganan esa cantidad como ataque.

-¡Ahora puedo retirar 3 contadores pluma para robar 1 carta! ¡Robo!- John vio una carta nueva en su mano.- ¡Activo mi carta mágica Criadero de Huevos Defensores! Cuando esta carta mágica es invocada, puedo invocar tantas Fichas de Huevo Defensor como espacios de monstruo libres tenga.

-4 huevos defensores ( **LVL 4 ATK: 0 DEF: 0)-** Quizas estas yendo por una Ave Defensora Ritual

-No exactamente.

-¿Eh?

-Activo de mi mano. Migracion de Polluelos Defensores.- John activa una carta mágica.- Puedo retirar del juego todas mis fichas y decidir si A) Gano 500 puntos de vida por monstruo o B) Mi Avestruz gana 500 puntos de ataque por monstruo, aparte los monstruos con los que batalla pelearan con sus ataques originales.

Uno de los Vampiros tendría 1500 puntos de ataque únicamente mientras que el Ave Defensora Avestruz subiría hasta 4300 puntos.

-¡Batalla! ¡Ave Defensora Avestruz, ataca a su monstruo!

-¿Creiste que era tonta Johnny? Vaya que me subestimas. ¡Ritual Vampirico. Domingo Sangriento! Una vez por turno, puedo invocar durante el turno del oponente un Vampiro Ritual a mi campo, a cambio de que mi oponente robe una carta, aparte debe atacar a ese monstruo.

John robaría una carta.

-¡USO A MIS 2 VAMPIROS PARA INVOCAR A MI REY DE LOS VAMPIROS, ALUCARD!- Los 2 Vampiros entrarían a un pozo de sangre que se creo en el piso, del cual saldría un hombre de cabello completamente blanco y bastante apuesto.-¡El contrato ha sido escrito en sangre! ¡Aparece mi Lord! ¡INVOCACION RITUAL! ¡APARECE NIVEL 8! ¡REY DE LOS VAMPIROS: ALUCARD! ( **RITUAL LVL 8 ATK: 2800 DEF: 2400)** Cuando este monstruo entra en batalla con otro sea siendo el atacante, el daño de batalla se reduc el monstruo no es destruido por batalla, mas sin embargo cuando Alucard ataca a un monstruo cuyo ataque original sea menor al suyo, lo destruye por efecto.

El Vampiro entonces agarraría al avestruz del cuello y con sus garras lo destrozaría por completo, mientras muchos miran asombrados y horrorizados la escena.

-¡PERO QUE MIERDA!

-Y aun falta mas, Alucard puede quitarte puntos de vida equivalente al doble de la diferencia de los puntos de ataque del monstruo destruido y de el.

-Eso significa que son 2000 puntos de daño para John.

-Exacto mi amiga rubia.- Respondio la mujer mientras Alucard aparecería por la espalda de John para morderle.

-¡AGH!

 **John Johnson (1200 LP)**

-Debido al daño por efecto, yo ganare 1000 puntos de vida

 **Vanessa Moonlight (5400 LP)**

-Activo el siguiente efecto de mi Alucard, el cual me permite provocar daño equivalente a los puntos que gane, este efecto no me dara puntos de vida adicionales al hacerlo.

-¡Osea 1000 puntos!

John volvio a ser mordido por Alucard y esta vez sentiría que sus puntos de vida estaban cada vez mas bajos.

 **John Johnson (200 LP)**

* * *

 **ESTADO CRITICO: JOHN JOHNSON TIENE 200 LP**

* * *

John se quedó sorprendido por la habilidad de Vanessa, CASI le hace un OTK en su propio turno.

-Coloco 3 cartas bocabajo y eso será todo. (Maldición, porque me deje recibir tanto daño en mi turno) ¡SOY UN ESTUPIDO!-Se gritó a si mismo mientras vio su carta en mano.- Espero sobrevivir su turno.

* * *

 **Campo Actual**

 **(S= Carta bocabajo, M= Magia, T= Trampa, O= Monstruo no Link, L= Link)**

 **Vanessa Moonlight 4000 LP (Con campo)**

 **X-X-X-X-X**

 **X-O-O-X-X**

 **X-X**

 **X-X-X-X -X**

 **X-X-X-X-X**

 **John Johnson 4000 LP (Con campo)**

* * *

 _ **INFORME DEL TURNO 2**_

– **Vanessa Moonlight- (5400 LP)**

 **(Deck: 33) (Extra Deck: 0) (Mano: 0) (Campo: 1 MT (1 de campo)-1 M) (Cementerio: 3) (Banish: 0)**

– **John Johnson- (200 LP)**

 **(Deck: 33) (Extra Deck: 0) (Mano: 1) (Campo: 4 MT (1 de campo de Vannesa)-0 M) (Cementerio: 3) (Banish: 0)**

* * *

-Al parecer te sobreestime Johnny, si ni siquiera eres capaz de protegerte a ti mismo. ¿Cómo le harás para salvar a mi hija de una depresión de la cual ni yo pude ayudar?

-Yo… Yo…

-Mi turno

Una pantalla se encendió mientras que lo único que aparecían eran 6 letras, aparecían de manera tan rápida que a simple vista no hubieran tenido significado, pero que en realidad significaba una cosa

* * *

 _ **-V-R-A-I-N-S-**_

Entonces se creó lo que es Neo Link Vrains mientras una gran cantidad de cartas se iban hacia esa ciudad, entre las cuales se destacan las cartas principales de los Johnson, la de Lake y la de muchos amigos así como enemigos suyos.

Acto seguido se crearía un modelo de John, el cual se transformaría a Windmaker mientras que atrás de él se crearía Jazz, la IA que sustituye a Jessica en Vrains. Poco después John crearía una tabla digital que contendría los datos siguientes.

 _ **DECK: AVE DEFENSORA**_

 _ **TIPO: BESTIA ALADA**_

 _ **ESTILO: CONTROL DE CAMPO**_

 _ **HABILIDAD: PROTECCION**_

 _ **-WINDMAKER-**_

 _-Recuerdos que no desaparecen. Y recuerdos que si lo hicieron-_

Y luego se crearía un modelo de Jonia, la cual se transformaría en Winda, mientras que detrás de ella aparecia Ray, su Ignis de Luz, este modelo también crearía también una tabla que contendrían sus datos.

 _ **DECK: DRACOGEMA**_

 _ **TIPO: CYBERSE**_

 _ **ESTILO: OFENSIVO**_

 _ **HABILIDAD: SEGUNDA OPORTUNIDAD**_

 _ **-WINDA-**_

 _-Tranquilamente "AHORA CARGO…" esas escenas-_

La escena cambiaria a una en la cual Leaf estaría enfrente de una tumba con el nombre "Evangelice Angels" en una noche de lluvia, mientras que luego se invertiría la escena, pero en vez de Leaf, seria Jessica la que vería una tumba con el nombre "Franchesco Leville"

 _-Recuerdos que quedaron atrás, recuerdos borrados-_

La siguiente parte tendría a los 2 hermanos Demetrius preparando sus discos de duelos para entrar a Vrains y estos crearían en su pantalla la palabra "PASSWORD"

 _-¿Cuál era la contraseña?-_

Y luego en lugar de ver a los Demetrius veríamos a Leona entrar a Vrains, apareciendo en un puente donde estaría Pier detrás de ella. Para luego mostrarnos el cielo de Neo Link Vrains donde estarían Jupiter, Marte y Tierra viendo el panorama desde el cielo para luego retirarse con otras 5 figuras encapuchadas

 _-¡ACCEDIENDO! A los registros, recuerdos restaurados-_

 _-Desafía a tu "Yo interior"-_

Al retirarse esas 8 figuras, veríamos ahora en un edificio a 2 de los Salvadores de Vrains, Playmaker y Blue Girl, junto a Soulburner, Zaizen y a Ghost Girl y luego veríamos a 2 figuras importantes, las cuales son Aera Vento la cual estaba encadenada mientras un espíritu en forma de un águila similar a la de John la cubría, muestra y la última figura importante sería Handsome el cual estaba bebiendo un poco de café junto a Dalton y a Kimi

 _-Eres una red, el mundo se extiende más alla-_

 _-Repitiendo el presente-_

 _-¿Qué hay de ti? "Vive el presente"_

Luego de esto se veria a los 4 supervivientes del grupo de Joshua en sus D-Boards siguiendo un eclipse que estaba en el cielo mientras una lluvia de estrellas fugaces se mostraba al mismo tiempo

 _-Agarra la estrella fugaz en el cielo con tus manos-_

Volveriamos a ver a los 3 protagonistas de este arco, Lake, Jonia y John, los cuales estarían en sus D-Boards cada uno con 2 monstruos, uno a lado de ellos el cual es su monstruo As mientras que el otro estaría detrás de ellos, Lake quien estaba a lado de John tenia detrás de él una Princesa hermosa la cual tendría 8 alas, detrás de Jonia quien estaba a lado de John estaría un monstruo Dracogema el cual tendría 4 gemas, una azul, una morada, una blanca y una negra brillando en su pecho y detrás de John estaría el Aguila Real que uso en su duelo contra Joshua

 _-Supera el "Presente" con toda tu fuerza ¡GRITALO!-_

Los 3 aterrizarian en el Stardust Road y cada quien pondría su puño al frente de tal manera que cada puño estuviera a lado del otro y luego se desconectarían los 3, mostrando ese puño en el mundo real, el cual sería visto por toda la gente que ellos conocen y en la cual ellos confían, UPCD, PCD, Hanoi, Zaizen, Emma, Kusanagi, todos ellos en sus formas reales los cuales verían a los 3 chicos mientras un arcoíris se iluminaba atrás de ellos.

 _-Se libre, y dejame saberlo-_

* * *

 _ **Mientras tanto en el pró-pro-pro-pr0**_ _ ** **#"$"#** …**_

* * *

 _ **-INTRUSO ENTRADO A LA BASE DE DATOS-**_

* * *

Se mostraría un eclipse el cual solo diría una cosa.

-Eclispor viene…

Luego de esto, mostraría demasiados destellos de 8 tronos, 8 personas las cuales estaban encapuchadas y una imagen final y turbia, la cual mostraba a Eclispor enfrente de un John en rodillas, John al parecer había sido derrotado de manera aplastante por él.

 _ **-REINICIANDO DATOS -**_

 _ **El próximo capítulo de Yu-Gi-Oh! The Planetary Stones se llamara. DECLARACION DE GUERRA. INTO TH**_ _ ** **#"$"#..**.**_

* * *

 _ **-EL NUEVO MUNDO ESTA POR VENIR-**_

 _ **\- LOS ELEMENT HACKERS, HANOI, SOL Y LOS CHICOS DEL CASO LOST NOS HAN DECLARADO LA GUERRA, SI ELLOS INTERVIENEN NOSOTROS ESTAREMOS ESPERANDO COMO TODAS SUS ESPERANZAS, SUEÑOS Y VIDAS SE REDUCEN A CENIZAS-**_

* * *

 **Y aquí la tercera parte del duelo de Pier vs Leona, este es el penúltimo episodio para que comience rescate a Aera, y joder que va a ser duro ya que prácticamente irán a pelear contra la Hermandad de la Galaxia y ninguno de ellos es fácil de vencer. ¿Cómo se las arreglaran para salvar a Aera?**

 **El próximo capítulo será el último de este arco, el cual contara con un nuevo Opening y Ending, de hecho creo que será el capítulo más largo en lo que llevo de Fanfic. ¿Qué significado tendrá esos 8 tronos, los 8 encapuchados y el hecho de que John estaba derrotado de manera aplastante frente a Eclipsor?**

 **¿Qué les deparara a los chicos en este arco? ¿Sera posible que llegue a haber alguna caída en el transcurso de esta historia? ¿Quién será la escuela que gane el InTEr#"$"#…**

* * *

 **-EL MUNDO NUEVO SE ACERCA-**

 **-LA HERMANDAD DE LA GALAXIA CREARA ESE NUEVO MUNDO-**

 **-UN MUNDO DONDE TODOS SERAN FELICES Y PERFECTOS-**

 **-Y NO IMPORTA COMO LO HAREMOS-**

 **-LO LOGRAREMOS CUESTE LO QUE NOS CUESTE-**

* * *

 _ **-FIN DE LA TRANSMISIÓN-**_


	22. Declaracion de Guerra ¡Salvemos a Aera!

**Ya saben lo que viene aqui. Cada personaje de Yu-Gi-Oh Vrains es de su creador, yo simplemente pongo los OCs (Mios y de cualquier otro que quiera ayudarme)para hacer otra trama en este fanfic.**

 **Bueno, sin mas relleno empecemos.**

* * *

Se mostraba como el todo el terreno de batalla estaba dañado y de los escombros se levantaría Leaf, un Leaf bastante lastimado y con mucha sangre quien se subiría a una moto hacia una iglesia, al llegar a la iglesia solo pensaría en una persona.

 _-Baja algo por tu mejilla mientras tienes una triste mirada-_

En una sala abandonada estaba Aera, una chica que ya había sufrido demasiado debido a ser secuestrada, su cuerpo anda muy débil y se notaba sus ojeras y que había adelgazado a causa del sufrimiento que le hizo la Hermandad de la Galaxia, ella quería llorar hasta que vio como en la pantalla de su cuarto de prisionera se mostró un letrero que dice "INTRUSO EN CAMINO" La chica sabía que se trataba de Lake asi que solo solto una lagrima de alegría al saber que sería rescatada.

 _-Es una lágrima-_

-Aera Vento, te rescatare-

Entonces se mostrarían a muchos de los que arriesgaran su vida en este peligroso rescate, siendo Windmaker, Winda, Final Fantasy, Terraria, Playmaker, Soulburner, Blue Girl, Ghost Girl y Revolver por una parte. Se mostró a ese grupo hablando con Jessica y Zaizen quienes estarían al mando de la operación "Viento Torturado"

-Esto será una misión suicida-

 _ **-YU-GI-OH! VRAINS-**_

Entonces se mostraría en otro lado a otros miembros que ayudarían al rescate, Spectre, Vyra, Winged Knight Dark Knight, Shiny Knight y Burning Knight. Este grupo estaría comunicándose en una pantalla con Queen y con Hayami

-No todos van a volver vivos de este lugar-

 _ **-PLANETARY STONES-**_

Se mostrarían a Mercurio, Venus, Tierra la cual es Wind, de las cuales se sabe que una es Wind, a Marte quien es Pier ahora, a Jupiter quien sería Stone, a Saturno, a Urano quien sería Vannesa Moonlight, a Neptuno quien se mostraría como Rox Tigers y a Pluton saliendo con un ejército de Soldados quienes se enfrentarían al grupo de Caballeros de Hanoi restantes junto con los protagonistas del rescate.

Luego nos mostrarían a Leaf quien caminaba rodeado de un aura amarilla en unas instalaciones oscuras a lado de 2 espíritus quienes eran el de Evangelice y el del vagabundo, él sonreía a pesar de lo que pasaba, detrás de él se mostraron a las 6 Princesas Hermosas de su Deck junto a un escudero, una bruja y una bebe para luego desaparecer y que aparezcan Evangelice, Rose, Amalia, Kasumi, Jennifer y Lucia.

 _-Pretendes ser fuerte-_

Se mostrarían a los 2 compañeros principales de Leaf en este rescate suicida, los cuales serían John y Leona, los cuales caminaban juntos mientras un aura roja rodeaba a John y una azul en Leona, se mostrarían a las Aves Defensoras Majestuosas y a los Guerreros de Cosmos y Caos detrás de ello.

 _-Escondes la mirada, tu sonrisa es sombria-_

Se mostraría en otro momento un duelo entre Marte y John, Pier sonreía de manera muy competitiva mientras su Omega luchaba contra una Ave Defensora de John. A su vez se mostraría la revancha de Jupiter contra Jonia y la de Lake vs Wind Vento. Mientras veriamos como Beck gritaría de furia al ver a Saturno mientras vería como 2 cristales se rompían

 _-Se pega a mí como el vidrio destrozado-_

La nueva versión de 0 se encontraría a Leaf, pero al verse habría un recuerdo, en el cual ambos estaban en lugares opuestos y la apariencia de 0 seria por alguna extraña razón la de Evangelice, también por breves instantes se verían escenas de la muerte de la familia Angels, se notaría que ambos sintieron esa visión, ninguno de los 2 diria nada y solo prepararían sus discos de duelo.

En su celda Aera se levantaría decidida a esperar mientras que vería el espíritu de su hermana siendo destruido por un viento el cual cambiaría la escena.

 _-Está bien hablar del dolor de tu corazon-_

Nos mostrarían partes rápidas de 3 duelos consecutivos, los cuales serían entre Yusaku y Soulburner contra una figura encapuchada así como Blue Girl y Ghost Girl contra otra igual mientras que Revolver con 2 dragones, uno blanco con unos anillos rodeándolo y uno negro con unos orbes en órbita de él se mostraría ante Rox Tigers para ver luego como las figuras de sus compañeros de Hanoi muertos pero esta vez con la de Spectre.

 _-Voy a salvar tu eterna sonrisa-_

Volveríamos a ver una explosión en la cual veríamos a Terraria sorprendida mientras volaba al ver la cara de Eclipsor. Mientras veríamos al final como Leaf tiene en sus brazos a Aera quien lo estaba abrazando, el chico estaba completamente lastimado mientras vería como un Sacerdote mostraba un dragón de viento acercarse para al final ser escudado por los 3 hermanos Johnson, de entre los cuales se notaba que Joshua estaba empezando a tener problemas en el corazón mientras que John y Jonia estaban preparados para atacar.

 _-Porque sola nunca vas a estar-_

 _-Porque contigo siempre voy a estar-_

* * *

-Al parecer te sobrestime Johnny, si ni siquiera eres capaz de protegerte a ti mismo. ¿Cómo le haras para salvar a mi hija de una depresión de la cual ni yo pude ayudar?

-Yo… Yo…

-Mi turno

* * *

 **Turno 3–Vanessa Moonlight- (5400 LP)**

 **(Deck: 32) (Extra Deck: 0) (Mano: 0) (Campo: 1 MT (1 de campo)-1 M) (Cementerio: 3) (Banish: 0)**

-Robo.- La mujer ve su carta.- Bueno Johnson, se acabo, de mi mano activo mi carta mágica, Tormenta de Murcielagos. Cuando esta carta se activa puedo destruir todas las cartas bocabajo, solo que los efectos de mis monstruos en campo seran negados una cantidad de turnos equivalentes a la cantidad de cartas destruidas.

-3 turnos sin efectos a coste de 3 cartas de mi campo.

-¿Recuerdas el efecto de mi monstruo?

-¿Cuál de todos?

-El que no puede hacer daño de batalla, al ser negado ¡Puedo atacarte y acabar el duelo!

-¡…!

-No puede ser.- Maki se sorprendio.- John en realidad perdió demasiado rápido…

-John…

-¡ACTIVO MI NUEVA HABILIDAD! ¡RITUAL SALVADOR!

-¿Que?

Sarah que estaba viendo el duelo desde su casa decidio salir en el momento de que activo la habilidad.

-Una vez por duelo, puedo pagar la mitad de mis puntos de vida para invocar de manera ritual a un monstruo de mi mano ignorando sus condiciones de invocación.

 **Vanessa Moonlight (5450 LP)**

 **John Johnson (100 LP)**

-¿Esta será una pelea de rituales?

-¡USO LA MITAD DE MIS PUNTOS DE VIDA COMO MATERIALES DE RITUAL!-Acto seguido, John seria rodeado de un aura verde la cual crearía un falso John, el cual agarraría su carta y la abrazaria.-¡El llamado del héroe es evidente EL GUARDIAN APARECERA PARA PROTEGER A SUS AVES! ¡INVOCACION RITUAL! ¡APARECE NIVEL 8! ¡GUARDIAN DE LAS AVES DEFENSORAS! ( **RITUAL LVL 8 ATK: 0 DEF: 0)**

-No entiendo…-Vanessa ve el monstruo de John.- No tiene ataque ni defensa.

-Eso es lo que lo hace especial, su efecto. ¡Si este monstruo es invocado de manera ritual, puedo invocar a un Ave Defensora Majestuosa desde mi Deck al campo! ¡Ave majestuosa, aparece para mi ayuda! ¡Invocación Ritual! ¡Aparece Ave Defensora Majestuosa Águila! **(RITUAL LVL 8 ATK: 2500 DEF: 2000)**

-Me parece interesante que hayas traido a tu monstruo as, quiero ver de que es capaz.- Sonrio la mujer.

-Pues gracias a muchos en el evento del Dia del Nuevo Ritual que hubo en estos 6 meses, demasiados monstruos rituales de mí Deck sufrieron algunos cambios en los efectos, o como el caso de Aguila, fueron modificados por completo. Veras, el nuevo efecto de Aguila consiste en añadir una carta mágica de mi Deck a mi mano. Y añado Llamado del Viento a mi mano, la carta que sea añadido a mi mano puede ser usada en tu turno.

-¿Vas a enviar al Guardian al cementerio para invocar a otro ritual?

-Me temo que no será asi ¡Activo mi carta ritual! ¡Llamado del Viento! Con esta carta puedo hacer una invocación ritual desde mi mazo. Y debido al efecto de mi guardian, puedo pagar la mitad de mis puntos de vida como materiales de invocación.

 **Vanessa Moonlight (5475 LP)**

 **John Johnson (50 LP)**

-Hora de hacer una tercera invocación ritual. ¡Ave majestuosa, aparece para mi ayuda! ¡Invocación Ritual! ¡Aparece Ave Defensora Majestuosa Guacamaya! **(RITUAL LVL 8 ATK: 2800 DEF: 2000)** Cuando esta carta ataca, puedo realizar más ataques a cambio de dividir mis puntos de vida a la mitad

-3 monstruos rituales, eso si se esta poniendo bueno, sin embargo cometiste un error, dejaste en tu campo a un monstruo en modo de ataque sin puntos de ataque. ¡BATALLA! ¡ALUCARD, ATACA AL GUARDIAN!

-Activo el efecto de Guardian, cuando esta carta es atacada, gana 1000 puntos de ataque por cada monstruo Ritual en el campo que no sea este.

-¿Que?

Los 2 monstruos chocarían, pero el guardian le atravesaría el pecho a Alucard de un golpe

-El ataque de mi monstruo es de 0, pero como hay 3 monstruos rituales en el campo incluyendo al tuyo, su ataque sube a 3000

-Debido a que recibire daño, tu recuperaras puntos de vida.

 **Vanessa Moonlight (5275 LP)**

 **John Johnson (150 LP)**

La mujer se empezó a reir de la felicidad cuando vio un mensaje de teléfono.-Mi hija quiere ver el duelo, asi que da lo mejor de ti Johnny Johnson, en este momento continuo con el efecto, cuando Alucard es destruido y enviado al cementerio, puedo volver a invocarlo e invocar un vampiro desde mi Deck. E invoco a Esmeralda, la chica vampiro en modo de defensa. **(LVL 4 ATK: 1000 DEF: 1000)** Cuando mi oponente roba una carta, una vez por turno puedo activar una carta desde mi Deck. Eso será todo.

* * *

 **Campo Actual**

 **(S= Carta bocabajo, M= Magia, T= Trampa, O= Monstruo no Link, L= Link)**

 **Vanessa Moonlight 5275 LP (Con campo)**

 **X-X-X-X-X**

 **X-O-O-X-X**

 **X-X**

 **X-O-O-O -X**

 **X-X-X-X-X**

 **John Johnson 150 LP (Con campo)**

* * *

 _ **INFORME DEL TURNO 3**_

– **Vanessa Moonlight- (5275 LP)**

 **(Deck: 34) (Extra Deck: 0) (Mano: 0) (Campo: 1 MT (1 de campo)-1 M) (Cementerio: 3) (Banish: 0)**

– **John Johnson- (150 LP)**

 **(Deck: 30) (Extra Deck: 0) (Mano: 0) (Campo: 1 MT (1 de campo de Vannesa)-3 M) (Cementerio: 7) (Banish: 0)**

* * *

 **Turno 4–John Johnson- (150 LP)**

 **(Deck: 30) (Extra Deck: 0) (Mano: 0) (Campo: 1 MT (1 de campo de Vannesa)-3 M) (Cementerio: 7) (Banish: 0)**

-Robo una carta.- John ve su carta en mano.- Creo que esto me servirá.- ¡Activo de mi mano, Resolucion Defensora! Puedo retirar del juego un monstruo Ave Defensora para robar 2 cartas, si al final del turno, estas no son usadas, seran descartadas.

-Entonces da lo mejor.

-¡ROBO!

John sentiría un aura roja rodear su cuerpo mientras robaba la carta y vio la figura de un dragon al ver su carta.

-Debido al efecto de mi Niña Vampiro, puedo activar desde mi Deck, Residencia Vampirica, Mientras esta carta este activa, monstruos Vampiro en mi campo no pueden ser destruidos por efectos.

-¡Esto es…!

* * *

 _Un dia después del secuestro de Pier, John le entregaría una carta a Dalton, la carta que se le cayó a Pier._

 _-Quedatela._

 _-¿Que? ¿Por qué debería quedarme con esta carta?_

 _-Esta carta solo se la doy a los mejores duelistas de la academia, tu tienes potencial para ser uno, asi que conservarla John_

 _-¡Pero es...!_

 _-Se bien lo que es, por eso creo que tu eres su mejor usuario_

 _John tomo la carta y la añadió a su Deck._

* * *

-Uso a mis 3 monstruos rituales para hacer una invocación por sacrificio.

-Los monstruos de tributo solo requieren 2 monstruos para ser invocados, pero porque 3…-Ella entonces veria a los 3 monstruos desaparecer.

El cielo se tornaria nublado pero un rugido imponente despejo esas nubes de misterio. La serpiente roja entonces dio un rugido y se deshizo de todas las nubes en el rango de toda la Ciudad Den, su figura imponía tanto respeto, todos los que estaban en el mundo real vieron eso.

-¡Dragon Divino, pido tu presencia para poder derrotar al enemigo, dame tu poder y tu energía para poder proteger a las personas que quiero! ¡APARECE NIVEL 10 SLIFER DRAGON DEL CIELO! **(DIOS EGIPCIO LVL 10 ATK: 1000 DEF: 1000)**

-Ese dios es imponente…-Comento Vanessa

-Y lo será aún más. ¡Activo mi carta mágica bocabajo Cartas de la Santidad! Con este efecto ambos podemos robar hasta 6 cartas. ¡Y ahora su ataque sube de 1000 a 6000!

-¡Activo el efecto de Niña Vampiro, Ataud de los sustos! Mientras esta carta esta en campo, si un monstruo Vampiro fuera a ser destruido por efecto de alguna carta, gano un Contador vampirico, aparte por cada monstruo Vampiro en mi campo, gano un contador al final de cada turno

¡ACTIVO EL EFECTO DE SLIFER EL DRAGON CELESTIAL! Cuando esta carta entra en campo, puedo disminuir el ataque y la defensa de todos los monstruos enemigos en 2000 puntos que sean invocados, aparte durante este turno, es inmune a todo, a partir del siguiente turno será solo inmune a dejar el campo por efectos de cartas del oponente.

-Eso significa que recibire un golpe directo de Slifer.

-¡Exacto! ¡Slifer ataca!

-El efecto de Alucard no puede ser activado.

Una explosion aparecería del ataque que choco con Alucard y Vanessa saldría volando, sus fans estaban sorprendidos y Vanessa noto que la mierda iba en serio.

– **Vanessa Moonlight- (275 LP)**

-Debido a que en este turno, Slifer es inmune a todos los efectos, no ganare puntos de vida.

-Activo otra vez el efecto de Alucard, puede ser invocado otra vez e invocar otra niña Vampiro en el campo.

-Activo el efecto de Slifer, tus monstruos perderan 2000 puntos de ataque y por efecto tu niña será destruido.

-Activo el efecto del Ataud de los sustos, niego la destrucción y gano 1 contador Vampirico.

 **CONTADOR VAMPIRICO: 0-1**

-Coloco 3 cartas bocabajo y eso será todo.

-Debido al ataúd, gano 3 contadores más.

 **CONTADOR VAMPIRICO: 1-2-3-4**

* * *

 **Campo Actual**

 **(S= Carta bocabajo, M= Magia, T= Trampa, O= Monstruo no Link, L= Link)**

 **Vanessa Moonlight 275 LP (Con campo)**

 **X-M-T-X-X**

 **X-O-O-O-X**

 **X-X**

 **X-X-SLIFER-X-X**

 **X-S-S-S-X**

 **John Johnson 150 LP (Con campo)**

* * *

 _ **INFORME DEL TURNO 4**_

– **Vanessa Moonlight- (275 LP) CONTADOR VAMPIRICO: 4**

 **(Deck: 26) (Extra Deck: 0) (Mano: 6) (Campo: 3 MT (1 de campo)-3 M) (Cementerio: 3) (Banish: 0)**

– **John Johnson- (150 LP)**

 **(Deck: 21) (Extra Deck: 0) (Mano: 3) (Campo: 4 MT (1 de campo de Vannesa)-1 M (1 DIOS EGIPCIO) (Cementerio: 9) (Banish: 1)**

* * *

-Al parecer ya estas mostrando tu verdadera faceta Johnny, la de un duelista que puede derrotar a cualquier enemigo que se le ponga en frente, demuéstrame tu potencial.

-Muchas gracias señora Moonlight, quizás seamos enemigos pero estoy empezando a sentir respeto hacia usted.

-No te ganaras mi bendición por eso Johnny.

Los 2 nos reimos y al acabar de reírnos nos pusimos serios, como si de una pelea a muerte se tratara.

-Es mi turno.

* * *

 **Turno 5–Vanessa Moonlight- (275 LP) CONTADOR VAMPIRICO: 4**

 **(Deck: 26) (Extra Deck: 0) (Mano: 6) (Campo: 1 MT (1 de campo)-3 M) (Cementerio: 3) (Banish: 0)**

-Tu Slifer tiene 3000 puntos de ataque.- La mujer robo su carta.- Va a ser un problema si no me deshago de ese monstruo. Activo de mi mano, Sangre de Dracula. Una vez por turno puedo añadir un monstruo ritual o una carta mágica a mi mano, y añado Biblia Satanica a mi mano.

-¿Qué haras con eso?

-Activarla para hacer una invocación ritual, envio a mi cementerio mi monstruo Gran Murcielago para invocar a este monstruo.

Un circulo satanico con 8 bolas de fuego apareció en el piso.

-El contrato ha sido sellado y hecho, es hora de que aparezcas para acabar con la humanidad, aparece mi sacerdote vampiro, ¡INVOCACION RITUAL! ¡APARECE NIVEL 8! ¡Cura oscuro, Sacerdote Vampiro Priest! **(RITUAL LVL 8 ATK: 2500 DEF: 1500)**

Un hombre con traje de sacerdote aparecería detrás de Alucard.

-Debido al efecto de Slifer, tu monstruo perderá 2000 puntos de ataque.

-Lo se.-El sacerdote estaba siendo alcanzado por la bola de fuego de Slifer pero la absorbería.- Pero el funciona como un polo opuesto, cuando un efecto que reduzca el ataque de un Vampiro en el campo se activa, lo convierte en aumento de ataque.

-¿Que?

-El vampiro de Vanessa tiene 4500 puntos de ataque.- Se sorprendio Maki.- Si John no hace algo para evitar ese ataque perderá el duelo.

-Johnny…-Se puso triste Jessica en ese momento.

-¡ACABA CON EL DIOS EGIPCIO MI SACERDOTE!-La mujer

Una chica encapuchada se colaria ver ese duelo, saltándose la barda y acercándose a su madre.

-¿Qué quieres hija mia?

-Solo queria ver a Johnny.- La chica se quitaría su capucha mostrando su cara y notando su cabello y labios azules a la vista de John.- Jonathan Johnson.

-Sarah Moonlight…

-¡ACTIVA TU TRAMPA BOCABAJO!

-¿Eh? ¡Cierto! ¡ACTIVO ESCUDO DRENADOR! Niego tu ataque y gano puntos de vida equivalente a los 4500 puntos de ataque.

 **John Johnson (4650 LP)**

-No me gustaría que interfirieras de esa forma.

-Lo siento madre, se me fue.

-Tranquila hija.- La madre sonrio mientras vio a John.- He de admitir que estabas en una situación muy mala John, aunque de no ser por mi hija habrías perdido, lo malo es que te metio en una situación peor. ¡ACTIVO MI CARTA MAGICA RAPIDA TRAICION VAMPIRICA! Esta carta me permite sacrificar 2 monstruos vampiro para traer uno tuyo a mi lado del campo, mientras este monstruo siga siendo un vampiro estará en mi campo.

-¿Cómo piensas traer a Slifer? El no es vampiro.

La mujer se rio un poco de Johnny.- Querido, ¿No lo recuerdas? Tu campo vuelve a todos tus monstruos en vampiros.

-¿Que?

Slifer entonces volaría hacia Vanessa.

Todos los fanáticos de Vanessa se sorprendieron, ella obtuvo el poder de un Dios.

-Y sigo en mi fase de batalla. Son 5000 puntos de ataque.- Sarah sonrio mientras levanto su mano.- ¡SLIFER EL DRAGON CELESTIAL! ¡USA TU RELAMPAGO DIVINO!

Jessica y Maki se sorprendieron, sabían que John no podría activar una fuerza de espejo o cilindros mágicos, nadie estaba seguro que cartas bocabajo tendría.

-¡ACTIVO MI CARTA MAGICA RAPIDA!-Respondio John.- ¡Refuerzos defensores! Si soy atacado, puedo robar una carta y si es monstruo, puedo invocarla de manera especial en modo de defensa.

-¡Vamos John!-Animo la peliazul a Johnny.- Confio en que la robaras.

-¿Estas en contra de tu madre Sarah?

-No, pero soy fan de Windmaker.

-Je.

-¡ROBO!- John ve su carta.- Aparece Niña de las Aves Defensoras en modo de defensa **(LVL 2 ATK: 500 DEF: 500)** Si la atacas no es destruida por batalla, pero recibo daño por perforaction ¡Activo el segundo efecto de Niña de las Aves Defensoras, una vez durante el turno del oponente, puedo redirigir todos los ataques a ella y reducir todo el daño a la mitad!

-Pero aun asi será destruida por el efecto de Slifer.

-Activo mi tercera carta bocabajo -¡Guardian de las Aves Defensoras! Si un monstruo Ave Defensora fuera a ser destruido puedo negar la destrucción con esta carta y volverla a colocar bocabajo

-¿Pudiste redirigir un ataque que iba directo a ella? Es raro, pero de todos modos recibiras 2500 puntos de daño.

 **John Johnson (2150 LP)**

-Debido al daño que recibiste, yo tendre un bono de 1250 puntos de vida.

 **Vanessa Moonlight (1525 LP)**

-¡Aun no acabo! ¡Ataca Alucard!

Alucard haria el ataque directo a la niña.

 **John Johnson (1350 LP)**

 **Vanessa Moonlight (1925 LP)**

-Colocare 3 cartas bocabajo y sera todo. Al final del turno, gano otros 3 contadores vampíricos.

 **CONTADOR VAMPIRICO: 4-5-6-7**

* * *

 **Campo Actual**

 **(S= Carta bocabajo, M= Magia, T= Trampa, O= Monstruo no Link, L= Link)**

 **Vanessa Moonlight 1925 LP (Con campo)**

 **S-M-T-S-S**

 **X-O-SLIFER-O-X**

 **X-X**

 **X-X-O-X-X**

 **X-X-X-T-X**

 **John Johnson 1350 LP (Con campo)**

* * *

 _ **INFORME DEL TURNO 5**_

– **Vanessa Moonlight- (1925 LP) CONTADOR VAMPIRICO: 7**

 **(Deck: 24) (Extra Deck: 0) (Mano: 2) (Campo: 6 MT (1 de campo)-3 M (2 RITUALES 1 DIOS EGIPCIO)) (Cementerio: 6) (Banish: 0)**

– **John Johnson- (1350 LP)**

 **(Deck: 20) (Extra Deck: 0) (Mano: 3) (Campo: 2 MT (1 de campo de Vannesa)-1 M) (Cementerio: 11) (Banish: 1)**

* * *

-Este duelo ya lo gane John, no tienes nada que pueda vencer el combo que acabo de aplicar.

-¿Que?

-Lo veras en tu próximo turno.

-Mi turno.

* * *

 **Turno 6–John Johnson- (1350 LP)**

 **(Deck: 20) (Extra Deck: 0) (Mano: 3) (Campo: 2 MT (1 de campo de Vannesa)-1 M) (Cementerio: 11) (Banish: 1)**

-¡ROBO!

-¡Activo mis 3 cartas bocabajo! Sangre corrupta. Cuando esta carta se activa, los efectos de monstruos con un ataque menor al numero de Contadores Vampiro x 300 son negados. Mi segunda carta, Llamado de los Vampiros, puedo destruir monstruos cuyo ataque sea menor al número de contadores x300 y activo mi tercera carta, Escudo Vampirico, mis monstruos no pueden ser destruidos por monstruos cuyo ataque original sea menor a los contadores x300.

-En pocas palabras me jodio la mano completa…-John se asusto mientras vio su mano.- No puedo invocar monstruos con ataque menor a 2400, los que invoque seran destruidos, aparte no los puedo destruir por batalla y si invoco a uno, seran destruidos ya que Slifer reduce su ataque a uno menor a 2400.

John estaba indeciso de lo que hacer, no sentía encontrar ninguna respuesta hasta que un ánimo le llego.

-¡No te rindas!-Sarah le grito.- ¡Tus puntos de vida no son 0, aun puedes continuar! ¡TU ME SALVASTE DE UNA DEPRESION JOHN, CONTINUA EL DUELO!-Le grito Sarah.

-Je… Mi hija al fin anda volviendo a ser la de antes.

-¡CONTINUA EL DUELO JOHNNY, QUIERO VER COMO WINDMAKER LLEGA A GANAR AL FINAL!

-Sarita… Gracias.- John ve su carta recién robada en la mano.- ¡ACTIVO MI MAGIA DE CAMPO, SANTUARIO DE LAS AVES DEFENSORAS!

Ella entonces se asustaría.

-Eso significa…

-¡QUE TU CAMPO ES DESTRUIDO Y REEMPLAZADO POR EL MIO!

-No conte con ese detalle, crei haber tenido el duelo ganado.

-Lo tenías, si la Niña no hubiera sido robada en mi turno pasado, hubiera perdido. ¡PERO AHORA SLIFER DEJA DE SER UN VAMPIRO Y VUELVE A MI CAMPO!

-No lo puedo creer.- Sarah sonrio.- ¡WINDMAKER LE HA DADO LA VUELTA AL DUELO!

Los fans de Vanessa estaban gritando mientras que la mujer sonrio un poco.

-Francamente me siento orgullosa de ti John. Supiste regresar al duelo.

-¡ACTIVO EL EFECTO DE SANTUARIO DE LAS AVES DEFENSORAS! ¡PUEDO SACRIFICAR 1 MONSTRUO EN MI CAMPO Y PUEDO REVIVIR 2 RITUALES AVES DEFENSORAS QUE HAYAN SIDO INVOCADAS DURANTE EL DUELO, SOLO QUE SUS EFECTOS SERAN NEGADOS Y AL FINAL DEL TURNO, RECIBIRE 4000 PUNTOS DE DAÑO SI NO SON USADAS COMO MATERIALES PARA UNA INVOCACION RITUAL!

-Ese idiota es un maldito suicida.- Comento Maki.- Tiene que tener algo bueno en su mano.

-¡No puede ser que lo haras!

-¡LO HARE SACRIFICARE A MI DIOS! ¡PARA TRAER DE VUELTA A MI A GUACAMAYA Y A AGUILA!

El águila y la guacamaya volverían al campo, la mujer estaba sorprendida.

-¡Activo mi carta Ritual! ¡Resonancia Ritual! Cuando esta carta es utilizada, puedo utilizar a 2 monstruos ritual para invocar un monstruo ritual de nivel 10 o mayor en tu mano, entonces el monstruo invocado ganara todos mis puntos de vida y la mitad de ataque de los 2 monstruos utilizados para la invocación como su ataque y su defensa, si el monstruo es destruido, el usuario recibe 500 puntos de daño.

-¿Esta es tu jugada definitiva Jonathan?

-Claro que si Vanessa, ahora uso a mi Guacamaya y a mi Aguila para hacer una invocación de Resonancia Ritual.

-Invocación de Resonancia Ritual…-La chica peliazul se asombro.- ¡HARAS LO QUE HICISTE CONTRA WINGED KNIGHT!-La chica se mostro muy sorprendida.- ¡HAZLO!

-Debo admitir, la chica se impresiono demasiado.-Comento Vanessa.- Sera impresionante luchar contra tu verdadero monstruo as.

John entonces creo de su mano un círculo de viento, en eso Águila y Guacamaya salieron del lugar, ambos completamente rodeados de esa aura verde de fuego azul para luego convertirse en 10 circulos.

¡El contrato ha sido sellado, ahora mi Ave Defensora Salvadora va a aparecer!

-John ha liberado el poder de la Resonancia Ritual.-Comento Maki.- Es oficial, se puso serio.

-¿Asi que se pone serio? ¿Todo el duelo estuvo contenido? Me impresiona que en todo el duelo el haya ido muy a la ligera.

-¡Ave Defensora Salvadora, aparece en mi ayuda, tu que has aparecido en mis sueños!-Una ave rodeada de fuego azul va al cielo y con solo batir sus alas una vez despeja el cielo por completo, sorprendiendo a todos.-¡Invocación de Resonancia Ritual! ¡APARECE NIVEL 10, AVE DEFENSORA MAJESTUOSA AGUILA REAL! **(RESONANCIA RITUAL LVL 10 ATK 4000 DEF 4000)**

Esa ave majestuosa fue en picada al suelo mientras que su gran tamaño hizo que su presencia imponiera respeto.

-4000 puntos de ataque…

-¡Activo su efecto! Esta carta puede atacar a todos los monstruos del oponente.

-Si eso me alcanza será mi final.- Vanessa se mostro asustada por eso mientras que vio sus 2 cartas en mano.

-¡Ataca a Alucard!

-¡De mi mano activo Mismo Destino! Con esto el daño que reciba será tuyo.

-¿Que? Esa es una de mis cartas.

-Cualquier carta es útil John, tomalo como una inspiración a tu Deck

– **Vanessa Moonlight- (725 LP) CONTADOR VAMPIRICO: 7**

– **John Johnson- (150 LP)**

-Te he dejado contra las cuerdas Johnny, supongo que eso es todo, Alucard volverá a aparecer y en este momento invoco a otra Niña Vampiro. Solo que no puedo activar nada esta vez

-Aun puedo hacer algo, este duelo no esta perdido, no perdere este duelo.- John colocaría una ultima carta bocabajo.

-¿Confias todo a esa carta?

-Si, es mi verdadera ultima jugada.

-Debido al Ataud gano 3 contadores. **CONTADOR VAMPIRICO: 7-8-9-10**

* * *

 **Campo Actual**

 **(S= Carta bocabajo, M= Magia, T= Trampa, O= Monstruo no Link, L= Link)**

 **Vanessa Moonlight 725 LP (Con campo)**

 **T-M-T-T-T**

 **X-O-X-O-X**

 **X-X**

 **X-X-O-X-X**

 **X-X-S-T-X**

 **John Johnson 1350 LP (Con campo)**

* * *

 _ **INFORME DEL TURNO 6**_

– **Vanessa Moonlight- (725 LP) CONTADOR VAMPIRICO: 10**

 **(Deck: 24) (Extra Deck: 0) (Mano: 1) (Campo: 6 MT (1 de campo)-3 M (2 RITUALES)) (Cementerio: 8) (Banish: 0)**

– **John Johnson- (150 LP)**

 **(Deck: 20) (Extra Deck: 0) (Mano: 0) (Campo: 2 MT (1 de campo)-1 M) (Cementerio: 13) (Banish: 1)**

* * *

 **Turno 7–Vanessa Moonlight- (725 LP) CONTADOR VAMPIRICO: 10**

 **(Deck: 24) (Extra Deck: 0) (Mano: 1) (Campo: 6 MT (1 de campo)-3 M (2 RITUALES)) (Cementerio: 8) (Banish: 0)**

-¡Mi turno!-La mujer robo su carta. ¡Priest ataca! Activo el efecto del Ataud de los sustos, si un monstruo ataca, puedo retirarle todos sus contadores y este ganara 300 puntos de ataque por cada uno.

-¡7500 puntos de ataque!-Se sorprendio Sarah.- ¿Cómo acabara esto?

-¡ACTIVO MI CARTA BOCABAJO, MISMO DESTINO!

-¿Que?

-Mismo Destino hara que el daño que yo sufra lo recibas tú, el hecho de que Priest ganara poder me dio la oportunidad de empatar el duelo.

-Eso significa que…-Vanessa hablo lentamente.

-Que ganaste, asi que forcé el empate.

Aguila Real y Priest harian un par de ataques al otro, pero ambos explotarían, quitándole los puntos de vida restantes a ambos.

– **Vanessa Moonlight- (0 LP)**

– **John Johnson- (0 LP)**

* * *

Los fanáticos enloquecerían por eso, mientras que todo desaparecia, dejando a Vanessa rodeada mientras ella se las arreglo para sacar a Sarah de ahí y dejarla con John.-Tranquilos chicos, uno por uno les dare un autógrafo.-Sonrio la mujer mientras veía como Sarah se quedaba con John, Maki y Jessica.

-¿Maki, puedo dejarte con Jess un rato?

-Claro que si.- Ella contesto sonriente mientras que Jessica vio molesta a su compañera rubia.

Rapidamente John se llevo a Sarah lejos de ahí, sabia que no tardarían en darse cuenta de que ella estaba ahí, asi que fueron a una tienda de autoservicio donde compraron una gorra, unas gafas y hasta también compraron unos refrescos y unas papas fritas para pasar desapercibidos, al salir, John vio a Sarah, su ropa casual la hacia verse mejor que cuando estaba maquillada, mientras tomaban sus refrescos, ella empezó a llorar.

-No soporto mas esto John.- La chica comento.- No puedo hacerte esto a ti, tú no te lo mereces.

-¿Hacer que?

-La Hermandad de la Galaxia me ha seleccionado como tu cazadora.

-¿Espera… tu eres…?

-Soy Marte.

Esa respuesta impacto a John.

-Si, ahora si me disculpas tengo que… Tsk, simplemente no quiero meterte en mas problemas, no quiero meter a mi madre en mas problemas.- La chica sacaría de su Deck un Agujero Negro de la Hipermuerte.- Ni siquiera queria que Clyde y Bonnie se metieran en esto.

-Un momento… ¿Qué no fue Tierra la que era su lider?

-En realidad lo era yo… No se que error tenían las redes que hacían marcar a Tierra como la culpable de lo que le paso a Bonnie y a Clyde.-La chica tiro su refresco al piso y empezó a llorar, no paraba, traía mucho dolor en su corazón.- Simplemente quiero que se acabe toda esta mierda, simplemente quiero que si Eclipsor crea el futuro perfecto con las Piedras Planetarias, quiero vivir feliz, no soporto este dolor Johnny y no soporto lo que le hacen a Aera.

-¿Aera? ¿Qué sabes de Aera?

-Ella esta siendo torturada físicamente, se las arreglaron para llevar su cuerpo real a Vrains, asi que todo el dolor que sufra ella es real.-Se veía como Aera seguía teniendo duelos, ganando, perdiendo, pero cada que perdia era electrocutada de manera brutal.- Mi madre tampoco lo soporta, queremos ser libres de esto, pero fuimos hijas del Marte de la Antigua generación.

-¿Antigua Generacion?

-Si, conozco a tu hermano Jonathan, se bien quien es Joshua Johnson, era Winged Knight, mi padre fue su rival, fue uno de los principales de la muerte de los compañeros de Joshua, y de que Sergey se quedara sin una pierna.

-Sarah…

-Quiero que salves a Aera, y quiero que destruyas un proyecto que hizo su padre.

-Espera ¿El Sacerdote Aureo esta con ellos tambien?

-… El fue el de la idea del ARMA PERFECTA: 0-

-¿Qué carajo es 0?

-Según el, la hija perfecta, creeme, todo lo que te digo es un acto de traición que puede que Eclipsor lo tolere, porque es un miembro realmente agradable y con unos propósitos mas puros que los de Mercurio, Venus, Neptuno y Saturno, ellos son los malos ahí. Los demas o estamos ahí por ellos o porque realmente creemos en los ideales de Eclipsor, a menos de este Eclipsor, pero lo que mas importa es rescatar a tu amiga.

-¿Y como lo haremos?

-Eso dependerá de ustedes, pero te advierto, creo que al final de esta semana la mataran y usaran su cadáver para hacer a un prototipo, la que mas ha durado es la 0 Version Conocida como Void, esa es la arma mas perfecta que ha creado Magnus, usa el Deck Omega mucho mejor que Pier, de hecho Leona solo gano por eso, porque Pier recién recibió el Deck Omega, Void lleva meses con el.

-Asi que tengo que detenerlos antes de que acabe esta semana.

-Si…

-Tengo que irme.- La chica se levanto.- Por favor, no intentes detenerme y salva a Aera Johnny.

John entonces agarraría del brazo a la chica.

-Tambien te salvare.

-¿Eh?

-Me las arreglare para salvarte de la hermandad de la galaxia a ti y si se puede a tu madre.

-¿Estas loco? La idea de ir por Aera es una misión suicida, pero no creo que puedan salvarnos a mí ni a mi madre.

-¡Pues lo hare!-Johnson le grito molesto a Moonlight.- Lo siento, es que no me gusta que me digan que no puedo hacer algo. Yo lo hare, te salvare a ti y a Aera,

-Johnny, gracias.- La chica le daría un beso en la mejilla pero entonces todo empezaría a temblar, la chica se agarro del brazo de John, la gente de la tienda 24/7 salio a ver y todas las pantallas de toda Ciudad Den sintió como sus canales cambiaban de repente, todo cambio de un segundo para otro, el cielo se puso rojo oscuro, y entonces la chica seria rodeada de un aura roja la cual se iría de ella.

* * *

 _-¡JOHN TIENES QUE VENIR AQUÍ EN ESTE MOMENTO!-_ Le grito Jessica quien sonaba asustada.- _8 TRONOS APARECIERON EN LA PLAZA_

* * *

-¡Voy! Vamos Sarah.

-Si- Los 2 entonces correrían a la plaza en donde John tuvo el duelo con Vanessa, cuando ellos 2 llegaron a ese lugar, vieron como Handsome quien había evacuado el area asi Leaf como Leona, aparte los estudiantes de la preparatoria de Ciudad Den miraban aterrados todo, Ryoken estaba ahí junto con Kyoko y Spectre, su cara era la que mas miedo mostraba de todos, los Ignis de Jonia, Yusaku, Takeru, Jin y Jonia estaban completamente aterrados, 8 figuras empezaron a aparecer en los tronos

* * *

-El viento intenso hara que ustedes sean juzgados por el nuevo mundo.- Un viento poderoso agitaría el lugar, Akira, Emma y hasta Queen habían llegado a ver la gravedad de la situación. Dalton y su hija llegaron a ver el momento que aterrorizaría a todos y cada uno de ellos.- Soy el Controlador de los Vientos, el Dios de las Tormentas, Mercurio.- Su identidad seria revelada.

-Es el sacerdote Aureo.- John se sorprende.

* * *

-El infierno que sentiran al desafiarnos será hecho con el fin de crear el nuevo mundo.- Unas llamas salieron de ese trono y entonces el trono ardería por completo en llamas hasta que la figura apareció.- Soy el Demonio Infernal, la Encarnacion de la Perfeccion, Venus.

-Magnus…-Leona vio seria a Magnus.

* * *

El tercer trono sacaría por debajo a algunas ratas que estaban ahí, entonces todas empezarían a rodear el trono y a hacerle reverencia a este.-La putrefacción que nos ha demostrado este planeta hara que provoquemos su reinicio. Soy la Vibora más Venenosa del mundo. Tierra.

-Wind Vento, no me sorprende verte aquí perra.- Leaf contesto la aparición de la chica y entonces una luz cegadora aparecería para cegar brevemente a los chicos, los cuales verían asombrados a la nueva persona.

* * *

-Soy aquel que ha jurado Lealtad a este Mundo y aquel que protegerá nuestro Nuevo Mundo.- Pier entonces se revelaria.- Soy la Demostracion de la Evolucion, el primer miembro del Nuevo Mundo. Marte.

El aura roja que había salido de Sarah llego a Pier rodeándolo y sonrio.

-Pier…-Sarah Moonlight vio eso. Y entonces verían a los otros 5 tronos, de entre los cuales el quinto saldría una persona del suelo, resquebrajándolo, entonces este hombre mostraría su verdadera identidad.

* * *

-Soy aquel que hara temblar el mundo, destruiremos este mundo y crearemos uno nuevo el cual será perfecto para todos.- El hombre de mas de 2 metros veria a Jonia.- Yo soy el Gladiador Terrestre, Jupiter.

-Tsk…- Jonia tendría breves recuerdos de ese duelo bastante salvaje que tuvo contra Jupiter el cual apenas lo ganaron de milagro y mas que nada por Kimi.

* * *

El personaje del sexto trono estaría caminando a su tronocompletamente cubierto, abrigo, bufanda, mascara, gorro, cualquier cosa que tapase su cuerpo sin ningúna cosa extravagante mas que su ropa.

-No hay necesidad de presentarme, simplemente soy el Anillo que creara su destrucción, el Heraldo de la Muerte del Nuevo Mundo, Saturno.

-Yo conozco a este tipo…-Handsome recordó cuando vio los reportes de un asesino en Vrains, principalmente aquel que logro derrotar a Go Onizuka y quedarse con su vida y que también en su paso dejo en estado vegetal a Kengo, mejor conocido como Blood Shepard.- Es X.

* * *

La séptima figura se mostraría mientras que Joshua y sus amigos llegaban, el veía con miedo todo, no creía que ellos si habían regresado, los murciélagos se juntarían a tal grado de crear la siguiente persona.

-No puede ser…

-Soy la Emperatriz del Futuro Mañana. Mi nombre para ustedes es Urano.-La mujer miraría amenazante a su hija.

-Ma-madre.- Sarah veria nerviosa a su madre, pero el octavo trono impacto de miedo a todos.

* * *

-N es de No tendrán esperanza, E es de Estupidos porque eso son al meterse contra nosotros, P es del Poco tiempo de vida que les queda, T es de Tu tiempo de vida se va a acabar, U es de Ustedes están muy jodidos, N es de Neptuno los va a joder a todos y O es de Olvidense de que saldrán vivos de esta. Soy el Gobernante del Nuevo Mundo, Neptuno,

* * *

Cuando los 8 se arrodillaron, una figura se digitalizo, mostrándose ante todos, este traía un traje de motociclista con un casco que le ocultaba toda la cara, este hombre solo daría unos aplausos.

-¡¿Qué han hecho con nuestra amiga?!

-Tu…- El hombre del casco se sorprenderia al ver a alguien desafiándolo.

-¡Idiota ese es Eclipsor!-Leaf regañaría seriamente a John, con el no se jode.

-Me importa un comino quien sea.- Leaf se sorprenderia con esta declaración y veria como John preaparaba su disco de duelo.- Yo quiero salvar a mi amiga, asi que tráiganla aca.

-Tranquilo Jonathan Johnson, no le haremos daño, no por ahora, esta siendo experimentada para ser una hija del Nuevo Mundo. Pero hare un trato, para que veas que nosotros somos un grupo al que no debes amenazar.- El hombre crearía un disco de duelo con el aire.- Tendremos un duelo tu y yo ahora mismo, si llegas a tener tu primer turno dejaremos libre a la chica.

-De acuerdo. Solo que te advierto algo.- Eclipsor haria que todos tuvieran miedo con lo que fuera a decir.- Antes de que acabe mi turno, tu habras perdido el duelo.

-John, no lo hagas.- Comento Sarah, pero al tratar de meterse, tanto Eclipsor como John fueron encerrados en una esfera oscura.

* * *

Dentro de la esfera, solo había una completa oscuridad en la cual John y Eclipsor estaban flotando, este mostraría como Aera estaba dentro de una burbuja.

-¡AERA!

Pero la chica no escuchaba nada, estaba dormida

-Ella esta en un plano en el cual no esta ni en el mundo real ni en Vrains, pero estará con ustedes si sobrevives mi primer turno. Puedes colocar el campo que quieras, yo podre barrer todo lo que hagas Jonathan Johnson.

Entonces John veria todo su Deck y colocaría 4 cartas bocabajo, a Ave Defensora Majestuosa Aguila, a Ave Defensora Majestuosa Guacamaya y a la Niña de las Aves Defensoras. Tambien Johnson tendría 5 cartas en su mano.

Eclipsor solo crearía 6 cartas en su Deck, de las cuales añadiría 5 a su mano.

-Que gane el mejor.-Eclipsor dijo mientras vio el campo de John

* * *

-¡DUELO!

– **John Johnson- (4000 LP)**

 **(Deck: 28) (Extra Deck: 0) (Mano: 5) (Campo: 4 MT-3 M(2 rituales) (Cementerio: 0) (Banish: 0)**

– **Eclipsor- (1 LP)**

 **(Deck: 5) (Extra Deck: 0) (Mano: 5) (Campo: 0 MT-0 M) (Cementerio: 0) (Banish: 0)**

* * *

 **Turno 1. Eclipsor (1 LP)**

 **(Deck: 5) (Extra Deck: 0) (Mano: 1) (Campo: 0 MT-0 M) (Cementerio: 0) (Banish: 0)**

-Es mi turno.- Eclipsor veria su mano.- Con esta simple carta ganare el duelo. De mi mano activare, Mundo Nuevo, Ilusion Perfecta.

El mundo entonces empezaría a distorsionarse y se crearía un círculo en el cual John caería debido a que por alguna razón empezó a sentir la gravedad, entonces se levantaría y veria a Eclipsor quien estaba viendo muchas ventanas las cuales mostraban cosas no tan buenas, pues en una ventana mostro lo que era la conquista de los Españoles, en otra ventana mostro el accidente de Chernovyl, en una tercera mostraba recuerdos del pasado en los cuales se mostraba a Jonia sufriendo, en una cuarta ventana mostrarían la masacre que unos duelistas hicieron en la Preparatoria de Ciudad Den cuando el estaba ahí.

-Este es un mundo podrido Jonathan Johnson, con el mundo perfecto nosotros podremos hacer borron y cuenta nueva de todo esto, podríamos vivir un mundo donde los niños no mueran de hambre, donde las culturas antiguas no hayan tenido que ser colonizadas, donde las armas nucleares no hayan sido descubiertas, ire a un punto de tu vida el cual tu recuerdas muy bien.

-¿Que?

Entonces un destello iluminaria el mundo en el que ellos estaban y John supo lo que paso.

Eclipsor lo llevo junto con el a un recuerdo del pasado de John, mas específicamente el dia en el que Jonia fue rescatada.

-¿Esto que es?-John se pregunto al verse a si mismo mientras veia como una joven versión de el mismo lo atravesaba sin notarlo.

-Es el poder de mi habilidad. Reality Hack.

-¿Reality Hack?-John veria a Eclipsor.- No vi que la usaras, solo vi que usaste el campo.

Una risa se escucharía de parte de Eclipsor.

-El poder de Reality Hack es superior a lo que el humano promedio como tu espera Jonathan Johnson, Reality Hack en un duelo solo me permite alterar la realidad del duelo, sin embargo fuera de estos es una habilidad que traspasa lo virtual y lo real, tan solo mira, este poder que tengo me permitio acceder a un recuerdo del pasado contigo.

-…- Ambos verían el momento en el que Jonia llegaba a casa.

* * *

 _Un policía, el cual John se dio cuenta de que era un Handsome mas joven había traido a Jonia Johnson, la chica traía cabello corto y su cabello castaño fue tintado a uno oscuro, el policía entonces miro al Presidente Johnson._

 _-Señor Presidente, hemos encontrado a su hija Jonia Johnson._

 _El padre entonces veria al policía._

 _-Usted tendrá un beneficio personal por haberla entregado señor Handsome, y dígale a todo el cuerpo de policía que tendrán un aumento del 300% de su saliario por el rescate, diles también que sigan mejorando para evitar más secuestros._

 _-Gracias Sr. Presidente.- El hombre se iria mientras que el papa de Jonia cerraba la puerta y abrazaba a su hija._

 _-¡JONIA!-El John del pasado sonrio.- Pense que no estarías aquí más, estuvimos extrañándote demasia…_

 _-¡CALLATE!-La chica le daría un golpe bajo al padre mientras se alejo de John._

 _-Señorita Jonia.- Uno de los mayordomos fue a socorrer al papa de Jonia mientras los 2 chicos iban a su cuarto, eran niños d años asi que tenían un cuarto compartido, Jonia entonces veria el disco de duelos de John._

 _-¿Qué haces Jonia?_

 _-¡NO QUIERO MAS DUELOS EN MI VIDA! ¡NO QUIERO VER NI UN DISCO DE DUELOS NI UNA CARTA EN MI VIDA!- La chica aventaría el disco de duelo de John lejos, de hecho la puntería de Jonia fue terroríficamente precisa porque le dio también a una ave que andaba volando cerca, tanto el disco como la ave cayeron al suelo, rompiéndose el disco de duelo en el acto, entonces Jonia abriría el cajón en donde tenían las cartas en unas ligas._

 _-Jo-Jonia, detente._

 _-¡ESTUVE 6 MESES EN ESE LUGAR ATERRADOR! ¡NO QUIERO VER NI UNA CARTA MAS!- Jonia entonces agarraría sus cartas y las rompería una por una, volviéndolas en carton mas inútil que las esperanzas de los que quieren ver a Stratos liberado. Tambien rompería las cartas de John._

 _-Jonia…-El chico no se enojaría, de hecho estaba sorprendido de lo que hizo su hermana.- ¿Qué te paso?_

* * *

-Y bien… ¿Alguna de estas cosas es falsa?-Pregunto Eclipsor.

-Eso es terroríficamente preciso.-Comento John.

-Me alegra que lo entendieras Jonathan Johnson, veras, desde el dia en el que tu hermano logro matar a mi maestro me di cuenta de los errores de este mundo, supe que la vida de tu hermano mayor fue reducida drásticamente, he podido ver su futuro y desgraciadamente para tu hermano de 33 años, no llegara a tener 35 años, me temo que su tiempo de vida esta por acabar.

-No me gustan las bromas Eclipsor.-Le respondio John.

-No es ninguna broma Jonathan Johnson, por eso es que Eclipsor me dio a mi el poder de unir el mundo real y virtual, al crear uno solo podríamos salvar el tiempo de vida de tu hermano, la gente no tendría miedo a la muerte, nosotros tendríamos el control del mundo y de los eventos que este Nuevo Mundo pueda traer, pero lo usaríamos para un beneficio mayor, evitar guerras, anular masacres, curar enfermedades, el alcance de poder trascender mas alla de nuestros limites gracias a las Piedras Planetarias.

-Piedras Planetarias…

-Son 8 Piedras Planetarias que los mismos Agentes crearon, aunque solo 7 de ellos brindaron su poder para volverse cartas, el poder de Neptuno solo lo tendría aquel que fuera digno de obtenerlo, eso no importa ahora, el punto es que las 8 Piedras Planetarias se dispersaron por todo el mundo.

* * *

 _Se mostraría como los monstruos agente crearon piedras en las cuales su poder estaba sellado en ellas, las piedras caerían como meteoritos a la tierra hace unos 700 años, por alguna razón, estas piedras no se habían deteriorado con los siglos, considerando que cada piedra traía su poder, algunas civilizaciones las guardaron como reliquias mientras que otras las ignoraron._

* * *

-Tu hermana Jonia Johnson tiene la Piedra Planetaria de Mercurio, de hecho, ella tiene el poder de esa piedra, pudiendo crear su Carta Legendaria en base a su poder cosa que no ha logrado y ese Ignis posiblemente lo este limitando. A pesar de ser alguien con un amplio conocimiento del mundo, conozco las otras Piedras Planetarias, las cuales seran útiles para el descubrimiento del Nuevo Mundo, solo que no se ha podido por la intervención de los Element Hackers.

Cuando Johnson se dio cuenta, 5 cartas fueron colocadas bocabajo enfrente de Eclipsor.

-Estas 5 cartas bocabajo revelearan muchos secretos cuando las voltee, pero como lo he dicho antes, no podras llegar a tu turno. El efecto de mi campo me permite invocar de manera automática 5 cartas bocabajo desde mi Deck, si por alguna razón logras colocar bocabajo mi carta, no será problema porque regresaran mis cartas a mi Deck y la puedo activar si se coloca bocabajo. He conocido el poder de Darkness, se que el se enfrento a la Leyenda Jaden Yuki y perdió su duelo por este efecto, solo que el poder del Reality Hack me permitio mejorar estos errores.

-Sabes Eclipsor, todo esto se vuelve muy confuso, Nuevo Mundo, el pasado de Jonia, las Piedras Planetarias, creo que quieres darme un mensaje pero que por alguna extraña razón yo no logro encajar todas las piezas del rompecabezas.

-Eres alguien inteligente Jonathan Johnson, el problema es que tuviste una persona que impidió tu crecimiento como duelista y como persona en todo este tiempo, una persona que no fue puesto por ti, sino que tu decidiste gastar demasiados años de tu vida en ella.- Eclipsor mostraría una imagen de Jonia Johnson quien estaba asustada viendo el orbe junto a Sarah.- La culpable del porque no has mejorado como persona no es nadie mas ni nadie menos que ella Jonathan Johnson, tu hermana Jonia Johnson

-¿Estas diciendo que Jonia impidió que yo fuera mejor persona?

-No en ese sentido, obviamente tú mejoraste como persona, sin embargo. ¿No has notado que en todo este tiempo en el que fuiste admitido, los únicos que realmente han tenido duelos difíciles fueron Leona y Leaf? El duelo que tuviste contra Bonnie no fue demasiado difícil ya que ella era medianamente novata y Vanessa tuvo su duelo con una versión débil de su Deck Vampiro. Tu falta de crecimiento como duelista se nota por Slifer el Dragon Celestial, no pudiste manejarlo bien.

-Eso... Es… Muy preciso.

-Activo mi carta trampa bocabajo. Nuevo Mundo: Religion Unica. Una vez por turno, esta carta cambiara el tipo y el atributo de todos los monstruos en el campo. Y los cambio todos a Tipo Demonio y Atributo Luz. Ahora, activo mi segunda trampa. Nuevo Mundo: Cese de Guerras. Cuando activo esta carta bocabajo puedo negar los efectos de todos los monstruos de cierto tipo y de cierto atributo que yo escoga, y seleccionare el tipo Demonio y el Atributo Luz.

Entonces las Aves y la niña de John se debilitarían, quedando en posiciones derrotistas los 3 monstruos.

-¿Qué paso?

-Tus monstruos andan sintiendo el Nuevo Mundo Jonathan Johnson, dejame mostrarte algo.

* * *

 _El campo del duelo desaparecería y los 2 aparecerian en un mundo en el cual Leaf es bastante popular._

 _-¡LEAF! ¡LEAF! ¡LEAF!-Le gritaban muchos fans cuando derroto a Evangelice, para luego pasar a otro momento de la historia en el cual ambos se casarian. Todo el mundo estaba ahí, Leona, John, Jonia, Yusaku, Aoi, todo el mundo._

* * *

-Esto que ves aquí es un Universo Alternativo Jonathan Johnson.-El hombre del casco señalaría a Leaf.- En este universo alternativo, Leaf derroto a Evangelice y cuando tuvo su examen con Dalton no fallo en ese momento. Este es uno de los escasos universos en los cuales tu amigo tiene una historia con final feliz. Nosotros en el Nuevo Mundo podríamos hacer que el la tenga. Que el no sufra como esta sufriendo, dejemos el ejemplo mas obvio, pasemos a otra persona.

Eclipsor otra vez alteraría la realidad que hay dentro de la esfera en la cual solo están el y John y se encontraría en un mundo alternativo.

-Este es…- John se sorprendería al ver el cuarto duelo entre Playmaker y Revolver con una simple diferencia, Playmaker era una chica.

-En este multiverso, cada historia tiene un desarrollo distinto, como veras, tu amigo Yusaku es una chica en este mundo, sin embargo hay diferentes historias en las cuales Aoi fue parte del caso Lost, otras en las que Jonia nunca fue victima de ella. El mundo tiene potencial infinito, sin embargo, las guerras, la religión y la política ha hecho que ese potencial sea limitado por no decir nulo. Es por eso que la Hermandad de la Galaxia planea crear un nuevo universo, a partir de la unión de un mundo virtual el cual puede ser manipulable y un mundo virtual el cual tiene a las personas, el único costo seria los recuerdos del antiguo mundo. Todo lo que has hecho tu en tu vida en este mundo, las guerras mundiales, el duelo de Playmaker contra Revolver en la Torre de Hanoi, todas aquellas masacres, los momentos en donde Jonia sufrio, todo eso será olvidado y reemplazado por recuerdos en los cuales ustedes pudieron vivir felizmente sin ningún problema. Yo no podre interferir en las otras historias pero por lo menos podre ayudar a este mundo ¿Qué opinas de esto?

-Opino que esta mal.- John miro seriamente a Eclipsor.- Tus intenciones son buenas, no discutiré eso, sin embargo son los sacrificios que harias para que ese Nuevo Mundo exista, estas queriendo destruir todas las cosas que nosotros hemos hecho, los errores y los éxitos, las virtudes y los defectos son cosas que nos definen, Jessica será paralitica y demasiado celosa, pero carajo, es una maldita genio, fue la responsable de que mi Deck recibiera muchos ajustes, tomemos otros caso como Pier, el será un idiota y un traidor pero no se puede negar que cuando el era un Element Hacker era un duelista poderoso. Como veras Eclipsor, mi respuesta será negativa, no porque no quiera un cambio, sino que el cambio que tú propones es uno bueno pero a un costo bastante exagerado.

* * *

-Ya veo, entonces tendre que seguir con mi turno. Activo mi tercera carta bocabajo. Nuevo Mundo: Personalidad. Esta carta me permite cambiar todos los monstruos en el campo de posición, sin embargo no podrán atacar durante este turno.

-Esto se puede decir que es bueno para mi.- Comento John.- Pero no debo confiarme, perdi mis monstruos pero por lo menos se que no atacara. (Y si por alguna razón llegara a hacerlo podría contrarestarle)

-¿Estas seguro?

-¿Qué?-John se asusto.

-Activo mi carta bcocabajo numero 4, Nuevo Mundo: Vacio Infinito. Con esta carta Puedo deshacerme de todas las cartas en mano y campo del oponente, pero al final del turno recibire 1000 puntos de daño.

-¡Mis cartas!

El hombre se quitaría su mascara, demostrando la cabellera rubia, una barba algo cortada y sus ojos que eran como los de Pier y los de Magnus.

-¡No puede ser! Tú eres…

* * *

 _-En este lugar… Lo conocí._

 _-¿A quién?_

 _-A mi ex novio, tuvimos una relación bastante larga, casi 15 años, estuvimos saliendo desde los 10._

 _-Y… ¿Qué paso?-Esa pregunta hizo que Jessica pusiera sus manos en su cara, esta empezó a llorar, sus lágrimas no se esperaron y ella empezó a gritar._

 _-El… El… Falleció… Hace 6 años…-John entonces se acercó a ella y le quito sus manos de la cara, sus lágrimas eran de dolor verdadero, John soltó unas lágrimas, él no le gustaba verla llorar pero mayor fue su sorpresa cuando ella lo abrazo mientras lloraba.- Su familia me odio por su muerte… Perdí la movilidad de mis piernas… Ya no podía entrar a VRAINS… Deje los duelos por al menos 3 años… Caí en una depresión… ¡Intente suicidarme!-La chica lloraba, no paraba de llorar._

 _-Jessica…-John entonces la soltó lentamente mientras encendía su disco de duelo mientras estiraba su puño con dirección hacia ella.- No estarás sola nunca más, a donde tu vayas yo iré. Y juntos venceremos a la Hermandad de la Galaxia._

* * *

-Antes de derrotarte, quiero decirte algo Jonathan Johnson no como Eclipsor, sino como Franchesco Leville.-Eclipsor revelaria su nombre.- Haz que Jessica pueda volver a amar a otra persona, hazlo por mi amigo.-Franchesco se pondría la mascara.- Activo el efecto de mi quinta trampa bocabajo. Nuevo Mundo: Recuerdos Eternos. Cuando activo esta carta, todos los monstruos en el campo son destruidos y sus dueños originales reciben su ataque como daño.-Hasta luego, Jonathan Johnson.- El hombre empezaría a desaparecer la esfera mientras todos se preguntaban porque se desvanecia la esfera.

 **Jonathan Johnson (0 LP)**

* * *

-¡John!-El chico estaba en blanco, estaba de rodillas mientras todo el bombardeo psicológico de la información recibida en su duelo contra le llego de golpe. Sarah veria a su amigo de la infancia, al parecer el duelo no fue en cuerpo físico sino que fue de otra manera.

-Estara bien en unas horas, solo su cerebro esta tardando en procesar toda la información que recibió en este duelo. Sarah Moonlight, no tomare represalias contigo, pero si tu te atreves a meterte con nosotros, a pesar de que te deje ir libre sin consecuencia alguna, no tendremos compasión si intentas rescatar a Aera Vento.- Los miembros de la Hermandad de la Galaxia desaparecerían.

-¡JOHN REACCIONA!-Sarah vio a su amigo en un estado similar al de Jin cuando regreso del caso Lost.

-Debemos dejarlo descansar, lo llevare a casa.- Dijo Joshua.

-Esta mierda se ha vuelto muy turbia mi negro.- Continuo Beck mientras cargaba a John, Sergey y Marvo se irían con ellos tambien.

-¡Joshua!

-¿Eh?-Pregunto el Johnson mayor.

-Llevame contigo.

-De acuerdo.- Suspiro el Johnson mayor mientras abrió la puerta, dejando a los demas, no hubo ni una palabra, solo dejaron a John en la casa de Jessica, ella se quedaría cuidándolo.

De vuelta en la plaza, Leaf se sento en un banco bastante pensativo sobre todo lo que pasaba ahora, acerca de Eclipsor, Wind, Aera, Magnus, pensaba en todo y entonces cuando llego a una conclusión se levanto.

-Necesito que todos ustedes se reunan conmigo en el Starlight Road mañana.

Todo el mundo asintió y Leaf entonces dijo algo que sorprendería a todos.

-Pero solo con una condición, ustedes tienen que estar dispuesto a jugarse el culo, porque mañana hablaremos del Rescate de Aera.

-¿Estas loco?-Pregunto Jonia.- ¿Viste lo que le hicieron a mi hermano?

-¿Sabes cuanto tiempo lleva Aera secuestrada? 2 PUTOS MESES, y estamos hablando de que esta con un grupo de personas que DESTRUYERON CASI TODO HANOI.

Revolver se mostraría frustrado por eso.

-Escuchame bien Jonia. Yo si ire a combatir contra la Hermandad de la Galaxia y si nadie quiere ayudarme en el rescate de Aera, yo ire solo.

-Leaf…-Leona vio a Leaf bastante preocupado.- ¿Desde cuando tienes deseos de proteger a otros?

-Porque yo no pude salvarla a ella, asi que lo menos que puedo hacer es evitar que Aera sufra, aparte ella es como una hermana menor para mí. Esta bien si no van, pero yo si ire

Queen, Zaizen, Emma y Aoi escucharian eso, pero se irían cada uno por su parte

-Lo lamento, no podremos ayudarte esta vez.- Yusaku respondio y se fue junto con sus amigos, dejando a Jonia.- No es por nada, pero ese grupo es bastante peligroso, estas son mierdas que no nos incumben.

Ryoken se iria en lagrimas mientras Spectre y Kyoko lo siguieron, pero Kyoko vio a Lake antes.

-Lo lamento…-Leona se alejo de Leaf junto con su hermana y su amiga, Jonia le mandaria una mirada y se iria.

-Entonces yo estoy solo en esto.- Leaf se iria del lugar bastante molesto.

* * *

A la madrugada siguiente, eran las 4:30 de la mañana. Leaf estaba en Starlight Road, el estaba solo en una madrugada de lluvia, hoy era el dia en el que se aventaría su viaje suicida al rescate de Aera, sabe que no cuenta con nadie, o por lo menos creyo que no contaba con nadie.

Mientras la lluvia pasaba y Leaf se mojaba, se dio cuenta de que un paraguas estaba sobre el.

-Te vas a enfermar si sigues en la lluvia Lake. ¿Cómo quieres que rescatemos a Aera si andas enfermo?-John sonrio mientras veía a su amigo, Leaf por un momento iba a llorar, pero al final no lo hizo, el sabe muy bien que solo los maricas lloran, y el no era uno de ellos. Asi que solo respiro profundamente y suspiro.

-¿Solo seremos nosotros 2? Bueno, deberemos estar planeando todo esto.

-¿Y exactamente como lo harán?-Pregunto Jonia quien estaba ahí junto a Leona.

-Si, Leaf. He visto que desde que me salvaste de Clyde andas con una mejor actitud de liderazgo, te andas volviendo en un líder Leaf.- La chica sonríe sonrojada mientras decía esto.

-Jessica se unió también.- Dijo Maki quien había llegado.- Pero ella solo participara como una ayudante externa.

-Al igual que los hermanos Kusanagi.- Yusaku quien estaba junto a Takeru sonrieron al ver a Lake.

-SOL estará también encargado de echarte una mano Leaf, como Akira es alguien de demasiada importancia en SOL convencio a Queen de que los duelistas IA te ayuden contra la Hermandad de la Galaxia, aparte nosotras 2 iremos a esa misión también.-Emma sonrio mientras veía a Leaf, quien solo sonrio al ver a los 3 Lideres vivos de Hanoi unirse.

-Y no se olviden de nosotros cabrones.- Joshua sonrio mientras se acercaba a todos, me imagino que todos los que estamos aquí iremos a esa misión.

Leaf suspiraría al escuchar eso.- Les dire algo, hoy en la noche, todos nos reuniremos en la plaza de Antiguo Vrains. La idea es que nos reunamos muy tarde, a eso de las 1:30 de la próxima madrugada minimo, empezaremos todo el rescate en la madrugada para tratar de agarrarlos dormidos, por eso es que los cite a esta hora, para que no anden viendo lo que hacemos. ¿Todos ustedes iran?

-Si.-John sonrio.- Todos los que iremos aquí estamos, los demas están ayudándonos por aquí.

-De acuerdo, los vere en la madrugada, Ryoken, Zaizen y Yusaku, necesito quedarme con ustedes para armar el plan.

* * *

Mientras tanto en la Iglesia, una mujer de una edad similar a la de Leaf y Leona recién despertaba, su cabellera blanca que recordaba mucho a la nieve, despertaría de lo que parecía ser una Morgue.

-Al fin has despertado.-Magnus junto con Rox verían a esa mujer, el científico intentaría correr pero Magnus sacaría una pistola, matando al hombre de un disparo a la cabeza.- Tu seras el arma perfecta hecha a base del cadáver de una humana perfecta, nosotros te hemos revivido para demostrarle al mundo el poder de la Perfeccion Absoluta: ARMA PERFECTA 0.

La mujer recordaría el Starlight Road donde ella cuando era más niña se encontraría con alguien, sin embargo ese recuerdo seria borrado, a pesar de que recordaría todos los datos anteriores a ese recuerdo.

* * *

 _ **-Mi nombre es Perfeccion Absoluta: ARMA PERFECTO Codigo Eliminador de Recursos Obsoletos. Conocida como 0. Objetivo Asignado por Magnus Leville: Eliminar a Leaf Lake- Conocido como Dark Soul**_

* * *

Maguns entonces reiría

* * *

Demasiadas horas depues, Dark Soul había entrado a Vrains junto a Windmaker, Terraria, Winda y Final Fantasy.

-Antes de que empecemos. ¿Alguno quiere retirarse? Esta es la ultima parada.- Dark Soul vio a los 4 y ninguno acepto a irse.

-Entonces será asi. Grupo B listo.- Playmaker vio a las chicas y Takeru junto a un ejercito de duelistas IA.

-Grupo C listo.- Joshua respondio al ver a sus compañeros.

-Grupo D preparado.-Revolver apareció con su nuevo traje mientras veía a Vyra y a Spectre junto a un ejército de Caballeros de Hanoi, los últimos supervivientes a la masacre de Rox.

 _-Ya active el programa Leaf.-_ Akira comento _.- Si Aera Vento es rescatada puedes activarlo para que todos puedan salir de aquí. Te di uno mas a ti para que puedas sacarla._

 _-_ Gracias Zaizen.- Leaf guardo el comunicador y vio a todos.- Les advierto, no todos saldremos vivos de aquí, asi que si se meten en un duelo en el cual se dan cuenta de que van a morir, denlo todo y traten de llevarse al otro hijo de puta con ustedes. No soy optimista, asi que busquemos el resultado menos peor posible.- Leaf encendería su disco de duelo mientras se subia a una moto.- Que empiece la operación Viento Torturado.

-¡Listo!-Gritaron todos al mismo tiempo.

* * *

Se mostraron las 6 letras que representaban VRAINS. Y entonces se haría un recordatorio de todas las escenas más importantes de los personajes principales del arco.

Primero se mostraría la nueva aparición de Revolver quien con su nueva apariencia vendría a la "ayuda" de su rival Playmaker, estando el enfrente de los Ignis de Luz y de Viento

 _-Si este corazón es un testimonio de los límites del mundo-_

Entonces pasaríamos a ver un duelo de Blue Girl vs Ghost Girl en una batalla entre Altergeist contra Trickstar que a pesar de no ser un duelo oficial canónicamente hablando, hacía referencia al mundial del 2018 cuyos decks finalistas fueron Trickstar vs Altergeist

 _-Las mismas lágrimas nos mojan mientras estamos riendo juntos-_

Luego pasaria el duelo de Takeru vs Blood Sheppard en el cual la imagen nos mostraba el momento en el que Takeru decidió jugársela con Heatlio a un todo o nada en ese ataque suicida.

 _-¿Has expresado la realidad con palpitantes frases?-_

También veríamos lo que sería el encuentro de Spectre y Playmaker, en el cual se recordaría a manera de espíritu a Akira y a Aoi, personas que habían caído a manos de él.

 _-Una flor sin nombre florece con un sonido que resuena en los corazones-_

Luego veriamos el duelo de John vs Jonia, en el cual esta última robaría una carta mientras sus puntos de vida marcaban 0, era el momento en el que activo su habilidad: Segunda Oportunidad

 _-Hemos encontrado el paradero de este miedo-_

Se recordaría también esa escena épica en la cual Joshua con una furia intensa derrotaría a Eclipsor en su duelo en el pasado, donde detrás de el estaban los espíritus de sus amigos muertos a causa de la batalla junto a Beck, Marvo y Sergey quien a pesar de que este último perdió una pierna seguían apoyandolo

 _-Ver este sueño con el fin de despertar-_

Luego de esto recordaríamos ese intenso duelo en el cual Leaf se enfrentó contra Wind mientras que levantaba su mano señalando a su Link 8, como su monstruo definitivo con el que haría el milagro de derrotar a Wind, escena la cual sería cambiada inmediatamente al ver a Leona en su duelo salvaje contra Pier mientras levantaba robaba la carta de Obelisco el Atormentador, mientras que también se veia como Pier usaba su OMEGA

 _-Extiendes tu mano hacia el futuro-_

 _-Tomalo, suéltalo, buscalo de una vez-_

Entonces veríamos el reflejo de Evangelice sonriendo en el agua mientras una gota borraría ese reflejo enfocando a 0 quien vería en una pantalla a todos sus rivales viendo la torre, con excepción de John, Joshua, Jonia y Lake.

 _-No piensas en los colores oscuros mientras las estas pintando-_

 _-Reúne los recuerdos, los lazos y la esperanza-_

 _-Vamos a continuar pintando los colores del futuro-_

Al final veríamos como Johnny junto a Lake en el Starlight Road, mientras que atrás de ellos se crearía un espíritu que representaba a Aera, la cual estaba rezando, entonces cambiaríamos por última vez a 2 escenas en las cuales estaba Lake de rodillas y sangrando, pero con Aera en sus brazos mientras que John, Jonia y Joshua irían directo por el Sacerdote Aureo para entonces que 0 apague la pantalla y se valla del lugar.

 _-Los colores del futuro, los vamos a pintar-_

* * *

 _ **En el próximo capítulo.**_

-El rescate de Aera ha empezado.- Dijo Leaf mientras vio como todo el mundo iba directo a una guerra.- Magnus y los demás no se esperaron nuestra ofensiva, mandaron a todos los Asteroides a luchar contra nosotros.

-Esto se ve fácil.- Comento Winda mientras tenia duelos contra algunos Asteroides, sin embargo al ser superada en número se asustó.- ¡Esto ya no es bueno!

-¡Tranquila Jonia, por eso mande a mi ejército para derrotar a nuestro enemigo en común!-Vyra le grito mientras algunos caballeros de Hanoi aparecían para socorrerla, pero un Asteroide particular se acercaría a Jonia para tener un duelo.

-¿Asi que tu eres la hermana de Windmaker?-El asteroide mostraría un monstruo que tenia unas estrellas en su piel.- Pues permíteme demostrar el poder de un simple miembro de la Hermandad de la Galaxia.

- _ **EL PROXIMO CAPITULO DE Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS The Planetary Stones se llamara. "Empieza el rescate" INTO THE VRAINS.**_

* * *

 **Y aquí empieza el rescate de Aera, que nos deja con una lección para John, un plan bastante peligroso iniciado, una actitud más humana por parte de un Leaf que simplemente era una persona de mierda, una nueva enemiga conocida como 0 y una chica a la cual tendrán que rescatar. ¿Cómo acabara toda esta saga? ¿Podrán rescatar a Aera? ¿Cuál es el secreto detrás de 0? ¿Cuál es la historia de la Hermandad de la Galaxia para secuestrar a Aera? Descubranlo en la historia chicos.**

 **Salu3 Chicos :D**


	23. Empieza el rescate

**Bueno ya saben como va la cosa, los personajes originales son de su autor y los OC son mios, bueno que siga el cap.**

* * *

Se mostraba como el todo el terreno de batalla estaba dañado y de los escombros se levantaría Leaf, un Leaf bastante lastimado y con mucha sangre quien se subiría a una moto hacia una torre, al llegar a la torre solo pensaría en una persona.

 _-Baja algo por tu mejilla mientras tienes una triste mirada-_

En una sala abandonada estaba Aera, una chica que ya había sufrido demasiado debido a ser secuestrada, su cuerpo anda muy débil y se notaba sus ojeras y que había adelgazado a causa del sufrimiento que le hizo la Hermandad de la Galaxia, ella quería llorar hasta que vio como en la pantalla de su cuarto de prisionera se mostró un letrero que dice "INTRUSO EN CAMINO" La chica sabía que se trataba de Lake asi que solo solto una lagrima de alegría al saber que sería rescatada.

 _-Es una lágrima-_

-Aera Vento, te rescatare-

Entonces se mostrarían a muchos de los que arriesgaran su vida en este peligroso rescate, siendo Windmaker, Winda, Final Fantasy, Terraria, Playmaker, Soulburner, Blue Girl, Ghost Girl y Revolver por una parte. Se mostró a ese grupo hablando con Jessica y Zaizen quienes estarían al mando de la operación "Viento Torturado"

-Esto será una misión suicida-

 _ **-YU-GI-OH! VRAINS-**_

Entonces se mostraría en otro lado a otros miembros que ayudarían al rescate, Spectre, Vyra, Winged Knight Dark Knight, Shiny Knight y Burning Knight. Este grupo estaría comunicándose en una pantalla con Queen y con Hayami

-No todos van a volver vivos de este lugar-

 _ **-PLANETARY STONES-**_

Se mostrarían a Mercurio, Venus, Tierra la cual es Wind, de las cuales se sabe que una es Wind, a Marte quien es Pier ahora, a Jupiter quien sería Stone, a Saturno, a Urano quien sería Vannesa Moonlight, a Neptuno quien se mostraría como Rox Tigers y a Pluton saliendo con un ejército de Soldados quienes se enfrentarían al grupo de Caballeros de Hanoi restantes junto con los protagonistas del rescate.

Luego nos mostrarían a Leaf quien caminaba rodeado de un aura amarilla en unas instalaciones oscuras a lado de 2 espíritus quienes eran el de Evangelice y el del vagabundo, él sonreía a pesar de lo que pasaba, detrás de él se mostraron a las 6 Princesas Hermosas de su Deck junto a un escudero, una bruja y una bebe para luego desaparecer y que aparezcan Evangelice, Rose, Amalia, Kasumi, Jennifer y Lucia.

 _-Pretendes ser fuerte-_

Se mostrarían a los 2 compañeros principales de Leaf en este rescate suicida, los cuales serían John y Leona, los cuales caminaban juntos mientras un aura roja rodeaba a John y una azul en Leona, se mostrarían a las Aves Defensoras Majestuosas y a los Guerreros de Cosmos y Caos detrás de ello.

 _-Escondes la mirada, tu sonrisa es sombria-_

Se mostraría en otro momento un duelo entre Marte y John, Pier sonreía de manera muy competitiva mientras su Omega luchaba contra una Ave Defensora de John. A su vez se mostraría la revancha de Jupiter contra Jonia y la de Lake vs Wind Vento. Mientras veriamos como Beck gritaría de furia al ver a Saturno mientras vería como 2 cristales se rompían

 _-Se pega a mí como el vidrio destrozado-_

La nueva versión de 0 se encontraría a Leaf, pero al verse habría un recuerdo, en el cual ambos estaban en lugares opuestos y la apariencia de 0 seria por alguna extraña razón la de Evangelice, también por breves instantes se verían escenas de la muerte de la familia Angels, se notaría que ambos sintieron esa visión, ninguno de los 2 diria nada y solo prepararían sus discos de duelo.

En su celda Aera se levantaría decidida a esperar mientras que vería el espíritu de su hermana siendo destruido por un viento el cual cambiaría la escena.

 _-Está bien hablar del dolor de tu corazon-_

Nos mostrarían partes rápidas de 3 duelos consecutivos, los cuales serían entre Yusaku y Soulburner contra una figura encapuchada así como Blue Girl y Ghost Girl contra otra igual mientras que Revolver con 2 dragones, uno blanco con unos anillos rodeándolo y uno negro con unos orbes en órbita de él se mostraría ante Rox Tigers para ver luego como las figuras de sus compañeros de Hanoi muertos pero esta vez con la de Spectre.

 _-Voy a salvar tu eterna sonrisa-_

Volveríamos a ver una explosión en la cual veríamos a Terraria sorprendida mientras volaba al ver la cara de Eclipsor. Mientras veríamos al final como Leaf tiene en sus brazos a Aera quien lo estaba abrazando, el chico estaba completamente lastimado mientras vería como un Sacerdote mostraba un dragón de viento acercarse para al final ser escudado por los 3 hermanos Johnson, de entre los cuales se notaba que Joshua estaba empezando a tener problemas en el corazón mientras que John y Jonia estaban preparados para atacar.

 _-Porque sola nunca vas a estar-_

 _-Porque contigo siempre voy a estar-_

* * *

la madrugada siguiente, eran las 4:30 de la mañana. Leaf estaba en Starlight Road, el estaba solo en una madrugada de lluvia, hoy era el dia en el que se aventaría su viaje suicida al rescate de Aera, sabe que no cuenta con nadie, o por lo menos creyo que no contaba con nadie.

Mientras la lluvia pasaba y Leaf se mojaba, se dio cuenta de que un paraguas estaba sobre el.

-Te vas a enfermar si sigues en la lluvia Lake. ¿Cómo quieres que rescatemos a Aera si andas enfermo?-John sonrio mientras veía a su amigo, Leaf por un momento iba a llorar, pero al final no lo hizo, el sabe muy bien que solo los maricas lloran, y el no era uno de ellos. Asi que solo respiro profundamente y suspiro.

-¿Solo seremos nosotros 2? Bueno, deberemos estar planeando todo esto.

-¿Y exactamente como lo harán?-Pregunto Jonia quien estaba ahí junto a Leona.

-Si, Leaf. He visto que desde que me salvaste de Clyde andas con una mejor actitud de liderazgo, te andas volviendo en un líder Leaf.- La chica sonríe sonrojada mientras decía esto.

-Jessica se unio también.- Dijo Maki quien había llegado.- Pero ella solo participara como una ayudante externa.

-Al igual que los hermanos Kusanagi.- Yusaku quien estaba junto a Takeru sonrieron al ver a Lake.

-SOL estará también encargado de echarte una mano Leaf, como Akira es alguien de demasiada importancia en SOL convencio a Queen de que los duelistas IA te ayuden contra la Hermandad de la Galaxia, aparte nosotras 2 iremos a esa misión también.-Emma sonrio mientras veía a Leaf, quien solo sonrio al ver a los 3 Lideres vivos de Hanoi unirse.

-Y no se olviden de nosotros cabrones.- Joshua sonrio mientras se acercaba a todos, me imagino que todos los que estamos aquí iremos a esa misión.

Leaf suspiraría al escuchar eso.- Les dire algo, hoy en la noche, todos nos reuniremos en la plaza de Antiguo Vrains. La idea es que nos reunamos muy tarde, a eso de las 1:30 de la próxima madrugada minimo, empezaremos todo el rescate en la madrugada para tratar de agarrarlos dormidos, por eso es que los cite a esta hora, para que no anden viendo lo que hacemos. ¿Todos ustedes iran?

-Si.-John sonrio.- Todos los que iremos aquí estamos, los demas están ayudándonos por aquí.

-De acuerdo, los vere en la madrugada, Ryoken, Zaizen y Yusaku, necesito quedarme con ustedes para armar el plan.

* * *

Mientras tanto en la Iglesia, una mujer recién despertaba, su cabellera blanca que recordaba mucho a la nieve, despertaría de lo que parecía ser una Morgue.

-Al fin has despertado.-Magnus junto con Rox verían a esa mujer, el científico intentaría correr pero Magnus sacaría una pistola, matando al hombre de un disparo a la cabeza.- Tu seras el arma perfecta hecha a base del cadáver de una humana perfecta, nosotros te hemos revivido para demostrarle al mundo el poder de la Perfeccion Absoluta: ARMA PERFECTA 0.

La mujer recordaría el Starlight Road donde ella cuando era más niña se encontraría con alguien, sin embargo ese recuerdo seria borrado, a pesar de que recordaría todos los datos anteriores a ese recuerdo.

 _ **-Mi nombre es Perfeccion Absoluta: ARMA PERFECTA Codigo Eliminador de Recursos Obsoletos. Conocida como 0. Objetivo Asignado por Magnus Leville: Eliminar a Leaf Lake- Conocido como Dark Soul**_

Magnus entonces reiría

* * *

Demasiadas horas despues, Dark Soul había entrado a Vrains junto a Windmaker, Terraria, Winda y Final Fantasy.

-Antes de que empecemos. ¿Alguno quiere retirarse? Esta es la última parada.- Dark Soul vio a los 4 y ninguno acepto a irse.

-Entonces será asi. Grupo B listo.- Playmaker vio a las chicas y Takeru.

-Grupo C listo.- Joshua respondio al ver a sus compañeros.

-Grupo D preparado.-Revolver apareció con su nuevo traje mientras veía a Vyra y a Spectre junto a un ejército de Caballeros de Hanoi, los últimos supervivientes a la masacre de Rox.

 _-Ya active el programa Leaf.-_ Akira comento _.- Si Aera Vento es rescatada puedes activarlo para que todos puedan salir de aquí. Te di uno más a ti para que puedas sacarla._

 _-_ Gracias Zaizen.- Leaf guardo el comunicador y vio a todos.- Les advierto, no todos saldremos vivos de aquí, asi que si se meten en un duelo en el cual se dan cuenta de que van a morir, denlo todo. No soy optimista, asi que busquemos el resultado menos peor posible.- Leaf encendería su disco de duelo mientras se subia a una moto.- Que empiece la operación Viento Torturado.

Los duelistas empezaron a patinar en Vrains mientras que los 4 grupos fueron por distintos lados para acercarse al radio de la Iglesia, hasta que finalmente los 4 grupos lo consiguieron.

* * *

Mientras tanto en el laboratorio, 0 se veria sorprendida al ver a todos atacar la Iglesia hasta que se enfoco en alguien.

 _ **-Espera… ¡Ese es!-**_ 0 veria a Dark Soul y entonces vio como el tenia un dolor de cabeza intenso junto a Leaf.

* * *

-¿DS?-FF se dio cuenta de que Leaf no estaba bien.- ¿Pasa algo?

-No es nada Leo.-Leaf se sintió algo débil mientras un aura rodeaba su Extra Deck.- (¿Sera que alguna de las antiguas usuarias de las Princesas Hermosas este viva? Estas cosas nunca me pasaban a mi, pero por lo que yo sabia a Eva y a su maestra Kasumi le pasaban debido a que cuando Eva recibió el Deck, su maestra estuvo viva hasta hace unos años que murió de cancer) A ver idiotas, cálmense que tenemos que rescatar a la chica, la mierda es difícil porque en estos momentos se dieron cuenta de que estamos aquí. Windmaker, Final Fantasy, vengan conmigo.- Leaf entonces se fue con su patineta a otro lado desviándose junto a John y Leona.

-¡Los Asteroides también vienen por nosotros!-Maki sonríe mientras se desvia con Jonia, estos efectivamente los seguirían hasta que ambas llegan a la parte de atrás de la iglesia. Tanto Revolver como Spectre y Vyra estaban ahí.

-¿Esta lista?-Pregunto Winda a Revolver.

-Dame 25 minutos, Spectre esta instalando la Bomba Anuladora de Codigos de Seguridad.

-Necesito que ustedes 2 me hagan tiempo Winda y Maestro Revolver.

-Los soldados están en camino.- Respondio la pelinaranja.- Pero los Asteroides vienen por alla.-Continuo señalando un camino que estaba cerca.

* * *

-Voy contigo.- Maki contesto y las 2 fueron a hacer guardia en ese camino, para este momento los únicos 3 que estaban en el lugar eran Spectre, Revolver y Winda.- La chica se puso nerviosa al saber que estará peleando codo con codo con uno de los miembros de Hanoi, por no decir su líder.

Spectre estaba viendo que la bomba no se instalaba bien y Winda lo vio momentáneamente.

-¿Qué clase de manipulación hiciste para que Spectre se uniera a ti?-Pregunto la chica del cabello verde.- Ninguna persona cuerda estaría uniéndose a ustedes si sufrieron 6 meses en ese infierno.

-El detalle Jonia, es que Spectre no es como tu, ni como Yusaku, Jin o Takeru, el nunca tuvo una vida feliz, debido a la soledad que sentía y aparte el fue criado por un árbol que fue talado.

-Que interesante, un miembro despreciable de Hanoi preocupado por sus compañeros.- Un Asteroide se presentaría enfrente de Jonia.- Soy uno de los 12 Signos Zodiacales, los grupos principales que ayudan a los Miembros de la Hermandad de la Galaxia.- Usted Bella Dama, puede llamarme Capricornio.

-¿Winda?

-Yo me encargo de el.- Jonia preparo su disco de duelo.

-Vaya, asi que la hermosa chica no quiere gustar un poco de mí.-

Revolver mantenía un ojo en ese tipo mientras que Jonia agarraba sus 5 cartas.

-Solo haz lo que tengas que hacer. Mi hermano sufrio un ataque mental por ustedes, eso sin contar que me destruyeron la puta casa.- La Jonia que era una chica alegre por los duelos se volvio en alguien seria, a Revolver por alguna razón le recordaba a Playmaker.

-Bueno mi bella dama, me encargare de aniquilarte.- El hombre se preparo con su disco de duelo y robo sus 5 cartas.

* * *

-¡DUELO!

 **(4000 LP) —Winda— VS —Capricornio— (4000 LP)**

 **Turno 1 —Winda— (4000 LP)**

 **Winda: (Deck: 40) (Extra Deck: 15) (Mano: 5) (Campo: 0 MT-0 M) (Cementerio: 0) (Banish: 0)**

 **Capricornio: (Deck: 35) (Extra Deck: 15) (Mano: 5) (Campo: 0 MT-0 M) (Cementerio: 0) (Banish: 0)**

* * *

-Mi turno.- Jonia empezaría el duelo.- Coloco una carta bocabajo, eso será todo.

-¿En serio harás solo eso?-Capricornio se sorprende.- Bueno, mi Preciosa mujer, creo que no me estas tomando muy en serio.

-El que no esta tomando en serio al otro eres tu.- Jonia suspiraría.- Solo eres un fracasado que actua como un caballero, creyendo que vas a conseguir algo con una chica. Las cosas no funcionan asi.

-Vaya, desafiante ¿Eh?-Me gustas.

* * *

 **Campo Actual**

 **(S= Carta bocabajo, M= Magia, T= Trampa, O= Monstruo no Link, L= Link)**

 **INFORME DEL TURNO TURNO 1**

 **Winda (4000 LP)**

 **Deck: 40 ED: 15 Mano: 4 Cementerio: 0 Banish: 0**

 **X-X-S-X-X**

 **X-X-X-X-X**

 **X-X**

 **X-X-X-X-X**

 **X-X-X-X-X**

 **Deck: 35 ED: 15 Mano: 5 Cementerio: 0 Banish: 0**

 **Capricornio (4000 LP)**

* * *

 **(4000 LP) —Winda—VS—Capricornio— (4000 LP)**

 **Turno 2 –Capricornio- (4000 LP)**

 **Capricornio: (Deck: 35) (Extra Deck: 15) (Mano: 5) (Campo: 0 MT-0 M) (Cementerio: 0) (Banish: 0)**

* * *

-Robo.- El hombre se sorprendería al robar su carta.- Que mal por ti cariño, acabas de perder este duelo.

-¿Que?

-¡ACTIVO MI CARTA MAGICA DE CAMPO: AGUJERO NEGRO DE LA HIPERMUERTE! ¡CONSTELACION DE CAPRICORNIO!

-¡No puede ser!-Revolver veria esa carta y se aterraría.- No solo tienen una versión de esa carta.

-¡Que!-Spectre se voltearía asustado al ver un agujero negro detrás de Capricornio.

-Este Agujero Negro de la Hipermuerte me permite una vez por turno, invocar un monstruo desde mi Extra Deck, enviando al cementerio o usando cartas de mi Deck como materiales XYZ. ¡USO 3 MONSTRUOS DESDE MI DECK COMO MATERIALES PARA INVOCAR UN MONSTRUO LINK!

-Aquí viene.- RAY comento asustado.- Este el poder de la Hermandad de la Galaxia.

-¡Abrire un Circuito que me dara tu corazón!

Un portal Link se abriría, pero en lugar de mostrar las 3 flechas, mostraba las 8 de un color negro mientras apagaba con sus 3 monstruos las 3 flechas Interiores.

-¡Este es el poder del Nuevo Mundo! ¡INVOCACION LINK DEL NUEVO MUNDO!

-¿Invocacion del Nuevo Mundo?-Se pregunto Jonia.

-¡APARECE LINK -5! ¡ARCO Y FLECHA DEL NUEVO MUNDO, CAPRICORNIO! **(New World Link LINK -5 DARK/Machine ATK: 2000)** Activo el efecto de Capricornio. Este bello monstruo me permite invocar a todos los monstruos que hayan sido enviados desde mi Deck al cementerio por efecto de una carta mágica.

-Por eso uso el campo.-Jonia se sorprendio.

-Ahí viene el próximo monstruo Winda.- RAY comento mientras los 3 monstruos revivían.-¡Aparezcan mis Monstruos del Nuevo Mundo! ¡Caballero del Nuevo Mundo! **(GEMINI TUNER LVL 3 DARK/Warrior ATK: 1300 DEF: 200)** ¡Sirvienta del Nuevo Mundo! **(GEMINI LVL 3 DARK/Fairy ATK: 700 DEF: 400)** ¡Cabra del Nuevo Mundo! **(GEMINI LVL 3 DARK/Beast ATK: 1400 DEF: 400)**

-Son monstruos normales. Supongo que algo hara con ellos.

-Un momento.- El Ignis de Jonia comento algo raro.- Esos monstruos son Geminis.

-¿Esos monstruos no tenían reglas extrañas y por eso nadie los usaba?

-Nadie los sigue utilizando.

-¡Es hora de crear una invocación de Sincronia!

-¿QUE? ¡OH MIERDA! No vimos que uno de sus monstruos es Tuner.- Jonia se sorprendió, pero aun mas al ver que se crearon 12 anillos de los cuales, 9 esferas convirtieron a 9 de ellos en anillos oscuros, los otros 3 explotaron.

-¡Contempla la belleza magnifica de mi monstruo del Nuevo Mundo! ¡INVOCACION DE SINCRONIA DEL NUEVO MUNDO! ¡APARECE NIVEL -9 ESPADA DEL NUEVO MUNDO, CAPRICORNIO! **(New World Shyncro LVL -9 DARK/Machine ATK: 2000 DEF: 2000)**

Una espada caería mientras que Jonia se sorprendería al verla. -¡Activo el efecto de la Espada, puedo invocar a todos sus materiales si estos han sido enviados desde el Deck al cementerio por efecto de una carta magica! ¡Aparezcan mis 3 monstruos!

-¡Activo el efecto GEMINI de mi Cabra! Una vez por turno, este monstruo es tratado como una carta mágica para una invocación ritual.

-¡Invocacion Ritual!

-Mi bella Dama, veras como la Hermandad de la Galaxia no somos nada comparado a los patéticos caballeros de Hanoi. Oh, espera, ¿No los había matado Neptuno demasiado facil? ¡USO A MIS 3 MONSTRUOS PARA UNA INVOCACION RITUAL DEL NUEVO MUNDO!

Un anillo crearía 9 flamas oscuras.

-¡La belleza que existe debe opacar a este antiguo mundo! ¡INVOCACION RITUAL DEL NUEVO MUNDO! ¡APARECE NIVEL -9 ESCUDO DEL NUEVO MUNDO, CAPRICORNIO! **(New World Ritual LVL -9 DARK/Machine ATK: 2000 DEF: 2000)**

-¿Sabes que es lo peor de todo?-Pregunto Winda

-¿Que?-Contesto RAY.

-¡SOLO HA USADO 2 MALDITAS CARTAS DE SU MANO Y YA ME HIZO UN SHYNCRO, UN RITUAL Y UN LINK!

-¿Eso no es lo que hacen casi todos los Decks? Colocar un montón de cosas aunque no sean necesarias.

Jonia suspiro.- Supongo que tienes razón.

-Si la princesa se puede callar, aun tengo una fusión y un XYZ por crear

-Sera acaso… (El tipo podrá crear una Invocacion por Integracion)

 **-** ¡ACTIVO EL EFECTO DE MI RITUAL! Cuando este monstruo es invocado de manera Ritual, puedo invocar a todos sus materiales, siempre y cuando estos hayan sido enviado desde el Deck al cementerio.

-Esas cosas volverán.

-¡Revivan mis preciosos monstruos! ¡Ahora usen su belleza principalmente tu mi sirvienta, que una vez por turno, puedes mostrar desde tu Deck una Polymerizacion y ser tratada como una!

-¡ME ESTAS DICIENDO QUE TU PUEDES CONVERTIR UN MONSTRUO EN UNA CARTA MAGICA!

-¡EXACTO! Y fusiono a mis 3 monstruos. ¡AHORA UNA INVOCACION DE FUSION DEL NUEVO MUNDO! ¡APARECE NIVEL -9 MAZA DEL NUEVO MUNDO, CAPRICORNIO! **(New World Fusion LVL -9 DARK/Machine ATK: 2000 DEF: 2000)** Este monstruo solo me permite invocar 2 monstruos, ya que la sirvienta fue tratada como Poly, asi que ella no cuenta mas. De todos modos, Activo el efecto de mi precioso Caballero, el cual me permite usar materiales desde el cementerio para una invocación XYZ del Nuevo Mundo siempre y cuando, todos mis monstruos hayan sido utilizados para al menos 3 invocaciones de monstruos del Extra Deck.

Un vórtice blanco absorveria a los 3 monstruos una ultima vez, los cuales serian partes de una ultima invocación.

-¡INVOCACION XYZ DEL NUEVO MUNDO, APARECE RANGO -3 LANZA DEL NUEVO MUNDO CAPRICORNIO! **(New World XYZ RANK -3 DARK/Machine ATK: 2000 DEF: 2000)**

-Tiene 5 monstruos de distintos métodos de invocación.

-De mi mano invoco al monstruo Pendulo Guardian del Nuevo Mundo: Capricornio. **(New World Pendulo LVL 3 DARK/Beast Warrior ATK: 0 DEF: 0)** Y ahora uso a mis 6 monstruos para crear una carta.

-Eso es trampa.

-¡Los elegidos del nuevo mundo ignoramos las reglas de este mundo mi joven doncella!

Los 6 monstruos junto a los 3 materiales desaparecerían.

-¡EL PODER DEL NUEVO MUNDO CREARA LA CARTA PARA DERROTAR AL ENEMIGO!

El tiempo entonces se detendría en todo el Servidor, con excepción de todos los que estaban a 100 metros de ellos, en pocas palabras, los únicos que estaban viendo el tiempo detenido eran Capricornio, Winda, Revolver y Spectre

-¿Qué acaba de pasar?-Spectre ve como el tiempo de Vrains se detuvo por completo, no pasaba ni un segundo.

-No estoy seguro.- Revolver vio a capricornio.- Pero esa carta tiene algo que ver.- La carta se mostraría.

-¡INVOCACION DE INTEGRACION! ¡APARECE ANTE MI, DRAGON COSMICO, CONSTELACION DE CAPRICORNIO! **(New World Integration LVL 10 DARK/Dragon ATK: 4000 DEF: 4000)**

-¡Activo el efecto de este monstruo, cuando es invocado, puedo invocar del cementerio a todos sus materiales con sus efectos negados hasta mi próximo turno, estos monstruos no pueden atacar también hasta mi próximo turno asi como tampoco puedo activar cartas mágicas ni de trampa en este turno, pero con el que tengo me basta para derrotarte, mientras esta carta este en campo, todos mis monstruos no pueden ser destruidos por batalla, efectos ni ser retirados del juego por magias, ni trampas ni efectos de monstruos cuyos tipos de invocación sean iguales a los de todos sus materiales, aparte cada que acabo mi turno, recibes 1000 puntos de daño por cada uno de sus materiales, este efecto no puede ser encadenado. ¡Batalla! ¡Acaba con la bella chica de ahi! ¡RELAMPAGO GALACTICO!

El monstruo lanzaría su ataque, el cual daría de lleno contra Jonia.

-No me parece que seas muy listo. ¡CARTA TRAMPA ACTIVATE! ¡FUERZA DE ESPEJO TORMENTOSA!

-¡QUE!

-Es una de las fuerzas de espejo. Eres muy ligon, pero eres muy idiota.- La chica se dio una palmada en la cara.- Cuando esta carta se activa, la cual su activación solo se puede dar si soy atacada, DEVUELVE a la mano a todos los monstruos en posición de ataque del oponente.

Spectre reiría un poco.- El pobre idiota se quiso lucir y perderá todo.- El chico veria al hombre.- Incluyendo su vida.

El hombre se veria asustado. Habia planeado todo, sabía el plan, dejar que Jonia hiciera lo que tenia que hacer, aprovechar la inmunidad de sus monstruos a la destruccion y ganar en el primer turno, pero ahora ya no tenia nada, había perdido, entonces el tiempo volveria a la normalidad mientras casi todos los los monstruos de Capricornio se iban al Extra Deck.

-Dejame adivinar algo. ¿Ustedes son los mas cercanos a ser Planetas?

-E-e-estamos más cerca de ser Lunas.

Jonia suspiro.- Bueno, supongo que tengo mi turno libre. Nada personal, tu querias matarme primero.- La chica preparo su disco de duelo mientras ponía su mano en su Deck. Es mi turno.

-¡NO TE DEJARE TENER TU TURNO!-El hombre fue directo hacia ella mientras sacaba una navaja pero una persona en una aparición inesperada entraría en acción, dejando sorprendido a los 4.

-Eres un hombre sin un sentido del honor Capricornio-Era Jupiter quien le decía eso.- Y yo odio bastante a esas personas sin honor, mucho mas a la que intentan lastimar a mi Rival del Alma Destinada.

-¿Me ves como tu Rival?

-Eres la única persona que tuvo la valentía de enfrentarme, aparte solo tu y tu amiga han podido derrotarme. Pero como tu fuiste la que logro mi derrota, te he preferido a ti que a tu amiga como mi Rival de Alma Destinada

-D-Disculpeme Señor Planetario Jup-Jupit-ter.

-Ni siquiera sabes aceptar tu destino.- Jupiter se mostraba molesto.- Un guerrero honorable nunca trataría de sabotear a su enemigo y uno verdaderamente honorable aceptaría su muerte. Desaparece.

-¡ESPERA JUPITER!-Jonia trato de detenerlo, pero solo llego a ver como Jupiter ponía su mano encima, acto seguido, el chico empezó a petrificarse, poco a poco el hombre no seria más que un simple pedazo de piedra que Jupiter con furia rompería. La estatua de piedra recién destruida se volveria datos y se desvanecería, como si de algo que fuera borrado se tratase.

-¡LOGRE ADELANTAR LA BOMBA!

-¿Que?-Jupiter se sorprendería mientras una explosion destruiría la puerta la cual casi le da a Spectre el cual de milagro la evadio. -¡USTEDES NO PASARAN!

-¡Detente Jupiter!- Jonia le grito.- ¿No dijiste que yo era tu Rival del Alma Destinada?

Jupiter suspiraría.

-Bien, si tú me ves como rival, entonces yo quiero tener un duelo contigo, han pasado al menos 6 meses desde que tú y yo nos enfrentamos por última vez.

-Jonia Johnson.- El hombre sonrio mientras ignoro como Revolver y Spectre entraban.-Una vez que te derrote ire por ellos 2. ¿Sabes?

-Pues tendras que pasar por mi primero.- La chica sonrio confiada mientras veía al hombre de color.

-De acuerdo.- El hombre vio a la castaña.- Al parecer tú nunca pierdes tu espíritu de duelista Jonia, pero con esta locura que intentan hacer, quiero ver si realmente ese espíritu es capaz de continuar.

-¿A que te refieres?

-Tu seras capaz de comprobarlo en este duelo Jonia Johnson, asi que ven y da lo mejor de ti. ¡Yo, el Gladiador Terrestre Jupiter! ¡ACEPTO TU DESAFIO!

* * *

Mientras Jonia preparaba su disco de duelo, Revolver y Spectre habían entrado a la base. Entonces Revolver sacaría un comunicador y hablaría con Lake.

-Ya estamos dentro de la base, Spectre en este momento ya rompió las entradas, asi que cualquiera puede entrar y salir.

 _-Entendido_ -Respondio Playmaker el cual entro junto a SB a la iglesia Highway to Hell, los 2 empezarian a tener duelos contra algunos asteroides los cuales serian eliminados rápidamente por los 2 heroes de Vrains. Una figura encapuchada veria a los 2 y se acercaría, con su disco de duelo.

 _ **-Mi nombre es Perfeccion Absoluta: ARMA PERFECTA Codigo Eliminador de Recursos Obsoletos. Conocida como 0. Objetivo Asignado por Magnus Leville: Eliminar a Leaf Lake- Conocido como Dark Soul. Objetivos secundarios: Derrotar y sacar de Vrains a Yusaku Fujiki y a Takeru Homura.- Conocidos como Playmaker y Soulburner.**_

-Playmaker.- AI Comento asustado.- Esta chica al parecer no es nuestra aliada.

-No lo es AI.

-Bueno, deberíamos entonces intentar vencerla ¿No?

-No es buena idea.-Yusaku respondio.- Esta chica fue específicamente creada para derrotar y no solo eso, destruir a Dark Soul. En pocas palabras, es una oponente igual o más fuerte que nosotros y que Revolver.

 _ **-Esas afirmaciones son ciertas Playmaker. Yo soy el Arma Perfecta según La Hermandad de la Galaxia. Pero no se preocupen, el programa de sentimientos que instalaron en mi memoria hace que solo me preocupe en eliminar a Leaf Lake. Si por algun casual llegase a derrotar a ustedes 2, simplemente los sacaría de VRAINS.**_

-Esto es una jugada segura.-Comento Flame.-Pero hay algo que no entiendo. ¿Cómo puede ser que una maquina como ella tiene sentimientos?

 _ **-¿Cómo es que una Inteligencia Artificial como tu tiene sentimientos Ignis de Fuego?**_

-Eso fue duro.

-Ellos tienen sentimientos porque fueron hechos en base a nosotros.-Respondio Yusaku.

 _ **-Esa es una respuesta bastante aceptable, aunque es muy curiosa viniendo de ti Playmaker.**_

-¿A que te refieres?

 _ **-Son 3 razones las que necesito para argumentar eso. 1. Eres una persona con una vida social equivalente a la de una taparrosca mientras que tu Ignis tiene la actitud de un completo idiota pero agradable. 2. Eres el único tipo que ha pasado 16 años de su vida queriendo vengarte de aquellos que te torturaron por 6 meses solo para hacerte el amigo del líder de esas personas el cual quiere destruir a tu Ignis. Posiblemente tengas Sindrome de Estocolmo. 3. Tu Ignis no te representa al tu de ahora, sino al Yusaku Fujiki del Caso Lost, el cual murió mentalmente debido a todos los ataques psicológicos.**_

Esto al parecer hizo enojar bastante a Yusaku.

-Soulburner. Encargate de buscar a los demas.

-¡Espera Playmaker! ¿Estas seguro de enfrentarte a esta tipa? Recuerda que tu mismo dijiste que era poderosa.

-Callate AI. Yo se muy bien que 0 es muy poderosa, pero no puedo dejar que ella se burle de mi, tampoco puedo dejar que ella se burle de ti, después de todos, tu y yo somos amigos.

-¡PLAYMAKER!-La IA estaba casi llorando de felicidad al escuchar eso de parte de Yusaku.

* * *

En otra parte, John, Leona y Leaf habían entrado a la iglesia, pero los 3 serian sorprendidos por Pier, Magnus y Wind, quienes ya los esperaban.

-Espero que estén listos para esto.

-Hijo, yo me encargare de Lionheart, tu puedes ir por Windmaker.

-Eres mio hijo de perra.- Wind veria a Lake, este le importaría un carajo, pero entonces pasaríamos a otro lugar. En el cual Marvo, Joshua, Beck y Sergey estaban caminando, pero entonces, Joshua empezó a sentir problemas en el corazón.

* * *

-¿Negro estas bien?-Le pregunto Beck a su amigo.- Llevas asi desde hace 3 dias, debiste habernos dejado esto a nosotros.

-P-Puedo continuar Beck.- Joshua se levanto, aunque se notaba el sudor, Sergey veía lo que era el segundo piso subterraneo de la iglesia, era bastante fúnebre, pero una sensación fría llego a inundar la sala. Como si de algo malo fuera a pasar, entonces Marvo veria a Joshua, el sabia que algo no andaba bien, el sentía que algo iba a acabar mal en este preciso momento, asi que el corrió rápido hacia Joshua.

-¡JOSHUA HAZTE A UN LADO!-Marvo correría y le daría un golpe fuerte al Johnson mayor, el cual lo empujaría unos 2 metros, el chico sintió que Marvo le abrió el labio, pero entonces una puerta se cerraría de golpe, cayendo sobre su amigo, partiéndolo a la mitad, cosa que traumo a Joshua, solo que la mierda seria peor, pues cuando Marvo fue partido a la mitad su cuerpo empezó a desaparecer como si fueran datos, y dejando tanto a Beck como a Sergey dentro.

 _-¡JOSHUA, SOY YO JESSICA! ¿QUE PASO AHI?_

-ESPERATE, ACABO DE VER COMO A MI AMIGO LO ACABAN DE PARTIR A LA MITAD.

 _-¡YO TAMBIEN!_

-¿Qué rayos?-Pregunto Joshua mientras escuchaba los gritos de Hayami bastante asustada.- ¡DIME QUE LE PASO A MARVO!

- _No se que paso ahí… pero… el cuerpo de Marvo, ¡DIOS ME DA ASCO DECIRLO! Se partio a la mitad por si solo, no sabemos que hacer con el cuerpo. ¿Crees que sea buena idea llamar a Handsome? ¿Joshua?_

Joshua dejaría el comunicador tranquilo y trataría de comprender todo lo que paso. Acaban de matar a su amigo en la vida real, y el no sabe porque eso tan siquiera fue posible, sin embargo sus pensamientos pasaron rápido cuando escucho que de la pared que mato a Marvo los gritos y golpes de Beck y Sergey se empezaron a escuchar, ambos estaban jodidamente asustados y empezaron a gritar algo de un gas, pero Joshua se desmayaría ya que también empezó a oler un gas.

* * *

Por parte de Revolver y Spectre, ellos 2 estaban caminando hacia una puerta en la cual sabían que estaba Rox Tigers, ambos se quedaron enfrente de ella. Spectre solo sonreía.

-Maestro Revolver. ¿Puedo pedirte un último favor?

-¿A que te refieres con ultimo favor?

-Por favor, cuidalo. –Spectre usaría su disco de duelo y le entregaría el Ignis de Tierra a su Maestro.- Lamento que esto tenga que acabar de esta manera, pero es la única forma de proteger a Hanoi.

-¡SPECTRE QUE CARAJO HACES!

-Voy a vengar a nuestros amigos.- El peliblanco entraría por la puerta y esta se cerraría.- Es turno de pagar cuentas Rox Tigers.

Neptuno solo sonreía.- Para ser un lamebolas de Revolver tienes pelotas, supongo que te dare una muerte entretenida por haber venido aquí.

-No dejare que toques a Revolver ni a Vyra, esto termina aquí.

* * *

Unos minutos después, Beck despertaría junto a Sergey enfrente de Saturno.

-Hola… Me gustaría jugar un juego con ustedes… Un juego de la muerte…-El hombre veria a 2 adolescentes encadenados y con desnutrición.-Quiero tener un duelo con ustedes…

* * *

Blue Girl y Ghost Girl habían llegado a una de las entradas y verían a una mujer viendo el collar de una niña.

-Ustedes tienen bastante valor para venir aquí. Pero temo decir que en el nombre de la Hermandad de la Galaxia, sus caminos acabaran en este instante.- Urano solto el collar de su hija y prepararía su disco de duelo contra Aoi y Emma.

-Aoi, si esto se pone tenso, activa tu programa de Abandono.

-Si.

* * *

Aera estaba en su sala abandonada usando una piedra para tratar de romper la cadena y escapar.

-¡MALDITA SEA!-La chica gritaba mientras ve como su padre se acerca a la vez que 8 pantallas se encendian.

* * *

La primera mostraba a Magnus quien es Venus y a Leona como Final Fantasy

La segunda pantalla mostraba a su hermana Wind quien es Tierra y a Leaf en su faceta de Dark Soul

-Es el maestro Lake…

La tercera pantalla mostraba a Pier quien es Marte y a John como Windmaker.

-¡John!

La cuarta mostraba a Jonia, la hermana menor de John quien es Winda y a enfrentarse a Jupiter.

La quinta pantalla nos mostraría a Beck y a Sergey asustados mientras Saturno encendio su disco de duelo.

La sexta mostraba a Emma y a Aoi preparadas para enfrentar a la madre de Sarah Moonlight.

La septima mostraba Rox Tigers, el actual campeón del mundo enfrente de Spectre, el segundo al mando de Hanoi.

Y la última pantalla nos mostraría a Playmaker quien estaba enfrente de 0, el Arma Perfecta. SoulBurner solo estaba de espectador

 _-¡DUELO!-_ Gritaron todos los duelistas aunque no en un mismo tiempo, esa palabra sono bastante distorsionada debido al tono de todos.

* * *

Aera estaba asustada. Pues sabia de lo que eran capaces cada miembro y ella sabía bien quién podía ganar y quien no, ella también temia otra cosa, que la mayoría de las predicciones que tuvo no eran a su favor, casi todas podrían ser derrotas para los Element Hackers y compañía, pero lo peor fue que su padre se puso enfrente de ella

-Bien, supongo que me toca a mí también.- El hombre encendería su disco de duelo.

* * *

Se mostraron las 6 letras que representaban VRAINS. Y entonces se haría un recordatorio de todas las escenas más importantes de los personajes principales del arco.

Primero se mostraría la nueva aparición de Revolver quien con su nueva apariencia vendría a la "ayuda" de su rival Playmaker, estando el enfrente de los Ignis de Luz y de Viento

 _-Si este corazón es un testimonio de los límites del mundo-_

Entonces pasaríamos a ver un duelo de Blue Girl vs Ghost Girl en una batalla entre Altergeist contra Trickstar que a pesar de no ser un duelo oficial canónicamente hablando, hacía referencia al mundial del 2018 cuyos decks finalistas fueron Trickstar vs Altergeist

 _-Las mismas lágrimas nos mojan mientras estamos riendo juntos-_

Luego pasaria el duelo de Takeru vs Blood Sheppard en el cual la imagen nos mostraba el momento en el que Takeru decidió jugársela con Heatlio a un todo o nada en ese ataque suicida.

 _-¿Has expresado la realidad con palpitantes frases?-_

También veríamos lo que sería el encuentro de Spectre y Playmaker, en el cual se recordaría a manera de espíritu a Akira y a Aoi, personas que habían caído a manos de él.

 _-Una flor sin nombre florece con un sonido que resuena en los corazones-_

Luego veriamos el duelo de John vs Jonia, en el cual esta última robaría una carta mientras sus puntos de vida marcaban 0, era el momento en el que activo su habilidad: Segunda Oportunidad

 _-Hemos encontrado el paradero de este miedo-_

Se recordaría también esa escena épica en la cual Joshua con una furia intensa derrotaría a Eclipsor en su duelo en el pasado, donde detrás de el estaban los espíritus de sus amigos muertos a causa de la batalla junto a Beck, Marvo y Sergey quien a pesar de que este último perdió una pierna seguían apoyandolo

 _-Ver este sueño con el fin de despertar-_

Luego de esto recordaríamos ese intenso duelo en el cual Leaf se enfrentó contra Wind mientras que levantaba su mano señalando a su Link 8, como su monstruo definitivo con el que haría el milagro de derrotar a Wind, escena la cual sería cambiada inmediatamente al ver a Leona en su duelo salvaje contra Pier mientras levantaba robaba la carta de Obelisco el Atormentador, mientras que también se veia como Pier usaba su OMEGA

 _-Extiendes tu mano hacia el futuro-_

 _-Tomalo, suéltalo, buscalo de una vez-_

Entonces veríamos el reflejo de Evangelice sonriendo en el agua mientras una gota borraría ese reflejo enfocando a 0 quien vería en una pantalla a todos sus rivales viendo la torre, con excepción de John, Joshua, Jonia y Lake.

 _-No piensas en los colores oscuros mientras las estas pintando-_

 _-Reúne los recuerdos, los lazos y la esperanza-_

 _-Vamos a continuar pintando los colores del futuro-_

Al final veríamos como Johnny junto a Lake en el Starlight Road, mientras que atrás de ellos se crearía un espíritu que representaba a Aera, la cual estaba rezando, entonces cambiaríamos por última vez a 2 escenas en las cuales estaba Lake de rodillas y sangrando, pero con Aera en sus brazos mientras que John, Jonia y Joshua irían directo por el Sacerdote Aureo para entonces que 0 apague la pantalla y se valla del lugar.

 _-Los colores del futuro, los vamos a pintar-_

* * *

 _ **En el próximo capítulo.**_

-Esta guerra acaba de empezar.- Comento Spectre.- Cada uno de nosotros tiene un rival distinto.

-Sí, y lo curioso es que todos nos estamos enfrentando al mismo tiempo, como si fuera una gran batalla campal.-Respondio Aoi

-¡Callense ustedes 2!-Grito Beck.- Esto no me gusta nada, el tipo mato a Marvo, no sé de qué sea capaz el hombre.

-El duelo posiblemente sea difícil, pero por lo menos es mi oportunidad de ver cuánto he crecido y si realmente poder vencer a mi rival.-Siguió Jonia.

-Yo quiero comprobar una cosa, si realmente quiero llegar a Eclipsor debo pasarlo a el. Debo pasar a Pier.-Continuo Johnson

-Esta maldita idiota se metio en donde no debía.-Respondio Leaf.

-Arruinaste la vida de Pier, es tu turno de que pagues. ¡MAGNUS!-Grito Leona

-Yo…Yo…-Aera comentaria lo último con miedo

-¡NUESTRO ESTILO DE DUELO SIEMPRE GANARA!-Respondio Playmaker

- _ **EL PROXIMO CAPITULO DE Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS The Planetary Stones se llamara. "La Hermandad de la Galaxia actua" INTO THE VRAINS.**_

* * *

 **Y aquí acaba el capítulo, con muchos cambios. 2 muertes siendo la de Marvo inesperada, una gran cantidad de duelos simultáneos, una Hermandad de la Galaxia que se muestra peligrosa y a una Aera que sabe que esta lluvia de duelos es muy mala. ¿Cómo acabara toda esta saga? ¿Podrán rescatar a Aera? ¿Cuál es el secreto detrás de 0? ¿Cuál es la historia de la Hermandad de la Galaxia para secuestrar a Aera? Descubranlo en la historia chicos.**

 **PD: El orden de los duelos sera primero Playmaker vs 0 y de ahi todos los duelos seran desde Neptuno a Mercurio, pero los proximos 9 duelos pasaran al mismo tiempo, con diferencias de unos cuantos minutos debido a la cantidad de turnos que tengan.**

 **Salu3 Chicos :D**


End file.
